Ambivalence
by PupshitDesu
Summary: As Jonouchi comes to terms with his sexuality and begins to explore it, he learns quickly that not all attraction can be thwarted, no matter how hard he tries. Puppyshipping KaibaxJou post canon
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since Jonouchi left the house, and even longer since he'd had some spare cash to throw around. His immediate solution to this was to walk a little way uptown to Burger World for something to eat. He was tired of boiled ramen with flavor packets, white bread with pork, and whatever frozen vegetables he could afford. He'd magically come up with extra money after paying bills, and since it wasn't enough to buy the sneakers he'd been eyeing for awhile, he chose food instead. He supposed there was always the option of saving and waiting until he had more extra, but he knew that when next month rolled around, there'd be some kind of "emergency" that he'd need that extra money for. Better to spend it on something nice while he had it. "Salve for the battle", as the saying went.

His reasons for staying inside were mostly practical, given his neighborhood. He went out to work, of course, but outside of that, he holed up in his apartment for the most part. He had yet to claw his way out of the piece-of-shit ghetto he'd been living in for years, and so long as he was living around the gangs with their turf wars and the few straggling Yakuza that hadn't been flushed out yet, he thought it best to stay inside.

Before, he didn't worry about it. The gangs had no interest in him since Hirutani and his goons had been…neutralized. And if Jonouchi encountered up to four of the punks at a time, he'd probably be able to scrap his way out of it. At least putting up a fight would keep them off his back for a while to come. Unfortunately for him, he'd become paranoid about the gangs. He felt as if he was a walking target, like there may as well be a glowing red bull's-eye on his back. Even as he walked to upper downtown, he kept checking over his shoulder to see if he was being watched or followed. He eyed suspiciously anyone who had a hand in their pocket for an extended period of time.

He was going to lose his mind at this rate…

When he reached Burger World and gratefully sat in a booth in the corner, he started glancing over the menu that the waitress had given him. Anzu hadn't worked in this joint for a while, but it looked as if it hadn't changed much. They'd re-done the internal decor to make the place seem classier, which wasn't bad, and the waitress uniforms seemed a little longer. That part he was less enthusiastic about, but whatever.

Shit, he almost felt bad for looking at girls now, and he hated it. Not so much for the girls, but for himself. It felt strange and awkward. Before, he and Honda would sit just about anywhere populated and point out women to each other as they walked by, snickering about titties and whatever else interested them about girls back in high school. Now it just made him ask a lot of questions about those times. Like whether or not he'd actually known what he was talking about. If he'd been doing that because he thought he should and it was the norm, or if he was actually attracted to those girls.

He had never even asked any of them out, like Honda had Miho and later Shizuka. Honestly, Jonouchi loved his sister, but he didn't know what Honda saw in her as a girlfriend. He always went after those shy, quiet girls who weren't even interested. A blunt and fiery guy like him was entertaining to them for novelty, but as a boyfriend…?

Whatever the case, Jonouchi's only real, consistent interest in women had been Kujaku Mai. He blushed even just thinking about her, really. Everything about her was preened and kept to the point that she looked like something off a magazine cover. Her makeup was always perfect, her cover-up slightly lighter than her skin to make her face seem paler and her lipstick red (but not too red). Her nails were always perfectly manicured, her hair was silky and long, cascading in glamorous curls.

And yet, for how much she made him squirm in his seat and preoccupied his thoughts, he'd never asked her out. He'd never even had dreams about her, like Honda sometimes said he did about girls. Hell, even Yugi had one or two that he'd rather abashedly admitted to Jonouchi back in the day. But he himself…never about girls. Watching porn could get him his kicks, but he was pretty sure it wasn't for the same reasons as Honda and Yugi. Not the same at all…

He sighed, trying to focus on getting his damn burger and fries. He didn't want to think about it in public. He felt like everyone could tell what was running through his mind. Like he exuded some kind of field that would alert everyone to his little revelation of a few weeks ago. He supposed he wouldn't feel that way if it weren't for the looks he'd been getting from other men. Then again…maybe he'd always been getting them, and hadn't noticed until now. That didn't make him feel any better.

Jonouchi gave up searching the menu and figured it was all the same anyway. When the waitress returned, he ordered a simple meal of a cheeseburger and fries with a milkshake, trying the whole time not to seem off. He still stammered a little, but the waitress didn't seem concerned at all. Jonouchi sank into his seat when she left. That sort of thing had never happened to him before. Usually he'd flirt with one of the girls who served him, even. Now, talking to them just made him feel exposed.

His eyes wandered around the restaurant as he tried to preoccupy his brain with observation rather than…everything that was on his mind. Part of him wished desperately for someone to talk to, but every other part of him knew that he'd keep his mouth shut if he was smart. The last thing he wanted was for any of his friends to know. Honda in particular. He couldn't just tell a guy he'd jerked off with that he was a homo. Not cool at all.

It was as Jonouchi's eyes roamed the room that he saw a customer enter. His blood froze in his veins the moment the bell on the door sounded. Of all the things to happen by chance, why did it have to be that? Shit, he'd rather have been jumped and beaten on than have to deal with this.

Why did it have to be him?

Kaiba had Mokuba with him, which was probably the only reason he was in Burger World to begin with. Even though the guy didn't project his food snobbery everywhere, it was obvious from the way he fed other people and his general tastes. Jonouchi had the urge to curse at Mokuba, and then he felt bad for it. It wasn't the kid's fault that this happened to him. He just wanted some dinner. But damn, if he didn't want an excuse to be angry at someone. Because he was sure as hell angry, and the last place he wanted to direct it was at himself.

For a fleeting moment, he hoped that the Kaiba brothers wouldn't notice him. That hope was immediately dashed when Mokuba turned to scan the place for a seat and laid eyes on him. Jonouchi could tell from the spark of recognition and mild excitement that he was definitely going to be approached, and he tried subduing his anger. No need to snap at the kid for remembering an old friend.

Mokuba waved, which caught his brother's attention. At first, his deep blue eyes were curious and searching, but the moment he saw Jonouchi, they went cold. His expression was one of pure contempt, and he proceeded to ignore him after that. It made Jonouchi's anger flare up again, his teeth gritting as his eyes widened, but he quelled it again. He knew why Kaiba hated seeing him. He'd probably never voice it, but he knew. In the past, before everything had finally calmed down, he hadn't let something so simple as Kaiba's contemptuous glances get him hot and bothered.

But back then he didn't feel so rejected by them, either.

Mokuba was dragging Kaiba across the restaurant to his booth. Much as he liked the kid, he was praying to every god he remembered that they didn't sit with him. He wouldn't be able to eat a damn thing with Kaiba sitting there being Kaiba. He didn't stand as they approached, manners-less as he was, but only Kaiba seemed put off by it. Fuck him, it wasn't as if he'd have done any differently. Even though Mokuba was the one greeting him excitedly, it was Kaiba who kept his attention.

Had he always been that tall? And had such smooth skin? And straight-but-not-too-straight dark brunet hair, and such incredible deep blue eyes…it was very distracting. And it took conscious effort not to stare and over-observe, but he couldn't help it at this point. It was like seeing Kaiba with completely different eyes. He'd always noticed. Of course he had. But now it was different. Now he knew why he'd noticed so much.

"Hey, Mokuba," he greeted, flashing his easy smile and tearing his eyes away from Kaiba, "How ya been, kid?"

Though the "kid" had a growth spurt, it seemed. And a haircut. His body was starting to get shaped like his brother's, Jonouchi could see it. He had the same eyes, the almond shape without double eyelids. And his shoulders were already wide, especially in proportion to his hips. Though he didn't have Kaiba's model-long legs and incredible body sculpture…

Shit, this was going to suck.

"Good, although I didn't think you liked cheesy fake American food, but I guess that's because I never really watched you eat," he teased, glancing at his brother for a second before continuing, "Although Nii-sama says you eat crap like that all the time."

"Can't argue with that," Jonouchi agreed, grinning, but his tone was slightly haughty. He could hear the edge in his voice, and he knew Kaiba noticed. Kaiba noticed everything. He was like the guy from that American film who could use one hundred percent of his brain consciously, all the time. "I figured I'd get out of the house and have myself some cheesy Japanese-American burger and fries."

"I think I'm going to do the same," Mokuba replied, grinning wickedly before sitting down uninvited, "I love going to the states and eating all the fast food. I don't care if I end up gaining a few pounds from going overseas, real hamburgers with chocolate sundaes and fries are the best thing ever… Especially when you eat the ice cream with your fries."

"Mokuba," interrupted Kaiba dryly, not sitting to join them, "Do you know how disgusting that is?"

"Well, you are the authority on being disgusting, so I guess you'd know," Jonouchi snapped, before promptly shutting his mouth. While he hadn't really meant that as more than something to get under Kaiba's skin, he knew it wasn't going to go over well. Maybe he wasn't cool-facing it as well as he thought. Still, Kaiba's snobbish behavior really got to him, especially since he made things so…personal.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," snapped Kaiba back, now folding his hands before glancing back down at his brother, "I'm not eating here with the village idiot, let's go."

Mokuba just blinked before looking back at Jonouchi, sensing some sort of strange tension, but he was too excited to see his old friend again to leave. "Nii-sama, you can go get dinner where you'd like and I'll call you when I'm done," he suggested, "So then you won't have to watch me dip fries into my shake."

Kaiba made a slight look of disgust, but didn't argue against it. Nodding his head in agreement, he briefly glanced at Jonouchi again, his jaw tensing a little, before turning heel and walking away out the door.

"He's just angry because he hates American food," muttered Mokuba, "He didn't want to come here to begin with. I begged."

"Man, you don't have to make excuses for him," Jonouchi huffed, "He'd be surly no matter what, and we both know it. Still, sorry for being so snippy with him. I've been having a hard couple of weeks."

Jonouchi smiled apologetically. That was an understatement. It had been more like a couple of months, really. A slow, snowballing nightmare that had come to a head and left him completely confused and insecure. And afraid, if he was honest. This wasn't something he'd intended to deal with in his life.

"Well it doesn't do any good apologizing to me," Mokuba said, and then the waitress reappeared to take his order. He did the same as Jonouchi, only instead of a cheeseburger, he asked for bacon and onion rings on it instead. Probably because Kaiba wasn't around to guilt trip him for eating gluttonous food, and free from the harsh remarks over weight gain, Mokuba ate whatever he wanted.

"Nii-sama's having a hard time too you know, he's still sore about Yugi and the whole deal in Egypt. He gave up dueling a few months ago, I think for good. It's strange, his entire deck is locked away and he doesn't even talk about what happened last year…"

"Didn't he do that before, though?" Jonouchi asked, though he was slightly surprised. "After Battle City? He said he was retiring to focus on his work and then ended up playing again…"

Although he hadn't had much choice. First it had been the Doom swordsmen, and then Sigfried Schroeder had needed to be put in his place. It seemed that this time, rather than just taking a temporary break to focus on Mokuba and Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba had quit out of…maybe a lack of motivation. His greatest rival was gone.

"Yeah well, he lied that time." Mokuba was laughing, taking a fry and dipping it into his chocolate shake before stuffing it into his mouth, "He told me he didn't see the point in dueling anymore, since he'd faced everyone who was worth his time. So he quit."

Mokuba didn't really understand the whole situation, but it was never his concern really. Dueling was great and all, but the game was never his, and after his brother quit, it just meant that he got more time for actually hanging out again. Being brothers without all the extra crap getting in the way. He'd never admit it to Kaiba, but he was actually glad the whole "professional dueling" career was over.

It wasn't any fun competing against Mutou Yugi for attention.

"Now he just focuses a lot on work."

"That doesn't sound like any kind of life," Jonouchi noted, pausing when the food arrived, "He should find something else to do and quit sulking."

Like he was one to talk. Almost all he did now was sulk. His friends were mostly out of town or too busy to spend time with him, and along with his identity problems, loneliness was near the top of his list of things that were bringing him down. It wouldn't be as big a deal if he had the money to afford maybe some video games or comic books. Something to take his mind off things during the day. But no, it was just him in his apartment with the old N64 he'd been given as a child, and a crappy television with no cable. He didn't even have internet access in the place. It was too expensive, and he could barely afford rent, utilities, and groceries alone.

"He's busy with work and stressing himself out, not sulking," Mokuba said, giving Jonouchi a rather sour expression before stuffing the burger into his mouth and proceeding to talk while eating, "I mean, he's got a lot on his plate. Trying to expand into New York and that whole entire market there. There's a lot of cultural bullshit he's trying to work out, and he's doing it mainly alone… as usual."

"Aren't you his vice?" Jonouchi asked while he munched a fry he'd dipped in his strawberry milkshake. "I thought you two worked together a lot."

Well, not a lot, but often. He remembered that they both knew the company inside out, and they'd worked together to save the Dueling Network from a virus. Mokuba wasn't a chump, that was for sure.

"I guess he probably is really busy, running an international company and all."

It was hard to feel bad for Kaiba. The guy had everything that anyone would ever want, and Jonouchi wasn't going to sympathize because he had to work to maintain it. Kaiba was rich, powerful, famous, and pretty fucking good-looking to boot. Not to mention, his personality in general was so foul that the recollection stopped Jonouchi in his tracks whenever he started feeling just a little bad.

"Well he says I can't run off alone and manage the international companies yet because of my age," Mokuba explained, "The Americans won't take me seriously and he doesn't want something like when Pegasus tried taking over to happen again. He promised that when I got a little older, he'd actually let me act as vice, but right now he's just not trusting me enough with the responsibility… I don't know, it's hard to convince him to trust anyone, and I guess he thinks I'll let people walk all over me if I actually went and did my job alone.

I'm sure though when I'm eighteen, he'll let me actually handle more work! He said I could go to any university I want, but I think I'll just stay with Kaiba Corporation. It is our company after all, and I'm going to start my own international branch when I'm old enough."

"It's not like you need college anyway when your family owns a giant company," Jonouchi muttered. He had yet to figure out what he was going to do about his education. He'd barely managed high school, financially and grade-wise. University was supposed to be easier, but the expense…

"You guys are probably safe. I mean, all the times your company got taken, it was either by an underground superpower, or because both of you were out of commission, right? But I don't blame Kaiba for keeping you nearby. You're smart, but you're still a kid. And his kid brother, to boot. He's always been concerned about protecting you."

As evidenced by how Kaiba acted when he failed to do so. Or, he considered himself to have failed. Honestly, the only real evidence that Kaiba was a human and not a robot or some kind of alien in disguise was his hick Osakan accent and his love for his little brother. If it weren't for that, he'd just be a hardass with impossibly perfect looks and an insufferable personality. Yeah, maybe he had the sexy voice. And body. And eyes. And everything. Fuck him anyway.

"Jonouchi, are you all right?"

Mokuba was looking at him strangely, and before the blond male could respond, the subject of his lust reappeared, taking a seat over next to his brother before sulking. He looked tired, from the dark spots around his eyes, but it didn't do anything to diminish his overall attractiveness. Just made him appear less perfect and put together like Mai always did, and more… vulnerable. But it didn't last when he saw Mokuba dip a fry into his shake, crossing his arms again and sighing.

"Will you finish up eating soon? It's late enough, Mokuba, and I have work I still need to get done before I can go to bed."

"Yeah yeah, Nii-sama, I'm almost done."

Jonouchi didn't comment, his jaw clenching. Everything about Kaiba pissed him off. The moment his prissy mouth opened, all hell broke loose in Jonouchi's mind. The disgusted look he turned on the food, the way he sat like he thought the booth would give him crabs, the way he didn't even acknowledge Jonouchi when he arrived…he was too damn much to deal with.

"Hello to you too, Kaiba," Jonouchi spoke, glaring pointedly. He'd said Kaiba's name a bit more loudly than he should have, and part of him hoped that he'd be recognized. Just so it would make his evening a little harder on him. "I was hoping not to see you again today. Looks like my luck ran out."

"Close your damn eyes, and you wouldn't have such a problem."

He gave Mokuba one last dirty look before the kid stuffed the rest of his food down his throat and sucked down the rest of his drink. His eyes narrowed, and Jonouchi was sure the kid would choke from eating like that, but Mokuba managed like a champ and pushed Kaiba's shoulder away, trying to get out of the booth before any more shit could be thrown across the table.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jonouchi!" He said, snorting when his brother dumped money onto the table to pay the bill, "You should stop by Kaiba Corporation sometime so we can hang out. You will, won't you?"

"Sure thing," Jonouchi smiled, "We don't hang out enough."

It would be nice to have someone to spend time with, even if Mokuba was younger. He was sharp, and had a good sense of humor. And didn't give him odd cravings.

"I'll drop by to visit one of these days, I promise."

"Awesome!"

Mokuba waved, as his brother stalked off out the door already, and in an instant, both Kaiba brothers were gone, leaving Jonouchi behind to his thoughts. He didn't know really if he wanted to see Mokuba again, considering the possibility that he might see Kaiba there as well, but then again, he made a promise. A dumb quick promise, and he wasn't the sort to not follow through with one after giving it.

No, that would be a shit thing to do, and watching as Mokuba walked out the door, he made up his mind to see the kid again once he had the money for the train ride into the city. It wasn't too expensive to get a ticket. Unfortunately, dinner was probably going to leave him a little drained.

…Or not. After counting the money Kaiba had dropped, he saw that it was enough to cover both meals and a decent tip. That guy was impossible to figure out. He'd spit in Jonouchi's face and then treat him like royalty. So long as he didn't ask for it, of course. He could be vindictive as hell if he was asked for anything. Or worse, if he offered something, and was refused. Jonouchi remembered very clearly several instances of each situation.

He finished eating alone, standing and leaving once he was finished. It was getting dark, and he wanted to be home before the sun set. The only good thing about being so paranoid now was that the whole way home, he didn't think about Kaiba at all. He knew he'd probably end up obsessing further on, when he was alone in his bedroom in the dark and felt unwatched enough to think about that. Because despite how much Kaiba pissed him off, he was still pretty damn handsome. Even that pissed him off, really, but it made his gut stir at the same time. It wasn't a good combination.

To his great relief, he made it home without incident. He locked the door behind him, turning the bolt and hooking the chain before shuffling to his bedroom. He was still sleeping on a crappy futon at this point. He wished he could afford a bed, but that wasn't happening for a long time and he knew it.

He lay down, sighing and staring at the ceiling. He felt surprisingly tired, but he wasn't complaining about it. He'd need his energy for work the next day, and he didn't want to be awake all night dealing with straying and probing thoughts. Or worse, fantasies. He simply couldn't deal with any more of that. Not tonight, anyway. If it really had to, his brain could torment him further in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midday and Mokuba was already losing focus on whatever it was the kid was working on. Kaiba watched from the corner of his eyes as his brother began acting restless, shaking his legs as he sat cross legged on the couch, hitting the keys of his laptop almost as fast as his big brother. He was immensely proud of the kid, but when he began acting stir crazy, it only annoyed Kaiba into losing his own patience.

"Mokuba," he began, not even looking up from his own computer's glowing screen, "If you feel the need to go outside, then please do so and stop distracting me with your constant fidgeting."

"Nii-sama, I'm almost done with my work."

He was doing who knows what; Kaiba didn't stick his nose into Mokuba's business usually unless he was asked for assistance. But now he was losing his mind, watching the boy's legs bobbing up and down in a constant speed that made him count out each repetition until he lost his control and ended up raising his voice.

"Mokuba," he said again, this time in a more warning tone, "You really need to go outside. Now. That work can wait."

It earned him a glare, but Mokuba sat his laptop down and left, grumbling about who knew what teenage angst Kaiba was not interested in hearing about. He was just glad the distraction was over, and relaxing back into his groove, he was glad to have calm back into the room until the annoying voice of one of his assistants' sitting outside his office began buzzing a call forward.

"What?"

"Kaiba-sama, there's a man outside here requesting a meeting with you."

"If he's not on the list," snapped Kaiba back, "He doesn't get my time. I don't need any more distractions, and I've told you people this enough-"

"He says he came from California to speak to you in behalf of Otogi-sama."

"I don't care," Kaiba replied, "He could have come from fucking Egypt, and he's not coming into my office. If he doesn't have a meeting with me, he can wait until I feel like seeing him. And that won't be until at least three hours from now. He can wait."

Hanging up the phone, he didn't feel at all sorry for the outburst. He hated it when idiots thought they could just walk into his office and demand an audience with him. It did not work like that. There were protocols in place to see him. Schedules to maintain. People couldn't just come over and ask for personal time, that would be asinine and a waste of valuable working hours that Kaiba needed for himself.

But before cooling back down into his work, someone shoved the door open, and looking up, Kaiba met eyes with a strange foreign looking man who most definitely not completely Japanese.

"My name is Kitamura Noeru, and-"

"I don't give two fucks who you are," interrupted Kaiba, "Get out of my office before I call security."

They stared at each other for a moment, but before Kaiba could actually get his guards into the room, Mokuba rushed in, with Jonouchi in hand, and everything became rather... surreal. He had no idea what was going on, and becoming more flustered as the room began to feel suddenly smaller, he flashed his eyes at every single person in the room before getting up from his desk.

"This isn't some playground," barked Kaiba, "What are all you people doing in here? Besides my brother..."

Jonouchi felt like he'd stumbled in on something tense. Kaiba looked displeased. More than displeased, really, he looked downright pissed. Jonouchi had assumed that it would be a bad idea to barge into the sacred space known as Kaiba's office, but Mokuba had dragged him along so determinedly that he'd figured it must be alright for whatever reason.

It looked like there had been some kind of meeting. The man in Kaiba's office seemed at least half-foreign and wholly unwanted there. Jonouchi just wanted to leave. He'd been hoping to avoid Kaiba in the first place, and he certainly didn't want to be part of whatever was putting a stick up his ass this afternoon.

"Don't look at me, I'm on my way out," he defended, turning to leave, but Mokuba was more hesitant. He was almost like a guard dog, the way his feet were planted, his brow creasing as he glared accusingly at his brother's visitor. What did he think he was going to do, exactly? If the man didn't have the respect for Kaiba to cheese it when he was told, why would he listen to Mokuba? Odds were, Kaiba was going to be calling security very shortly.

"Nii-sama, I was just visiting Jonouchi and I thought I could give him a tour of sorts," said Mokuba, trying to appease his brother, "I didn't think you had someone here in a meeting."

"There is no meeting. This man is leaving right this minute, or I'll-"

"Please Kaiba-san, there's no reason for the hostility."

The man was too casual, and Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow at being interrupted, once again, but decided maybe it would be worth listening to this man since he was risking everything at getting an audience with him. Sometimes people surprised him, with their interesting yet foolish attempts to win his ear, and crossing his arms in a rather pissy manner, he decided to give the man a chance before calling Isono in.

"It's Kaiba-sama, Kitamura," he corrected, his lip curling ever so slightly, "And if you want me to give a crap about what you're about to say, you better address me properly next time."

"Certainly."

Jonouchi was honestly surprised at how little Kaiba's visitor was being thrashed. The Kaiba he'd known before Battle City wouldn't so much as hear out someone who barged into his office, addressed him incorrectly, interrupted him, and showed such general disrespect. Hell, he'd acted inconvenienced by answering the phone back when Jonouchi and his friends had called him once upon a time, but he supposed he had an excuse at the time. He was dealing with being branded a terrorist in America.

"Mokuba," he spoke, slowly enough that only the young boy beside him would be able to hear, "Let's get out of here. This seems like a bad time to bother your brother."

"No, you two can take a seat," Kaiba snapped, apparently being able to hear Jonouchi's voice from halfway across the room despite not even looking at either of them, "I need my Vice President here to listen to this man's request before I kick him the hell out myself. And I'm sure Jonouchi would just love to watch."

His eyes were completely focused on Kitamura, who wasn't backing down but had sweat dripping off his forehead, if only a little. Enough that his forehead was glistening. He smirked before opening his mouth to speak.

"Otogi-sama would just like an explanation why Kaiba Corporation won't do business with him," he said, glancing over at Jonouchi before looking back at Kaiba, "Since his stocks have been rising and he even was able to get Yugi to back him up during International dueling tournaments."

"I don't care if Yugi decided to make Otogi's piss poor game one of his charity cases, Dungeon Dice failed when Pegasus died. I'm not sponsoring a shit company for a shit game."

"I would ask that you reconsider," Kitamura replied, though his tone sounded more like insistence than a request, "The popularity of Dungeon Dice Monsters is rising, and with your support, it could quickly become a new major game on the market."

"I don't care."

Kaiba sat down again, crossing his legs before looking at Jonouchi. The pupils in his eyes seemed to have constricted for a second in a rather strange fashion before returning to normal and looking back at the intruder. He was smiling, in that creepy manner of his that often came before he did something majorly fucked up. It was just a matter of time before they'd see what he was going to do.

"If Dungeon Dice Monsters is going to become a success, it can do so without Kaiba Corporation. Tell your boss he should have come to me first for support if he needed it instead of that hack Pegasus. My company is no one's second choice," he spat, now buzzing security, "And Otogi best remember that.

Also, I'm not against buying a company out and watching it fail because I can. You'd best remember that too, Kitamura, or you might just be out of a job next time you barge into my office looking to harass me. Now get the fuck out."

That seemed to have humbled Kitamura just little, as his expression fell and he seemed to be a tad shocked before snorting. He appeared to be trying to save face, as he glanced again at the audience gathered to watch his failure to gain Seto Kaiba's support. Both Mokuba and Jonouchi were slightly shocked by Kaiba's threat, but then again, it wasn't something he hadn't done before.

Isono came in before anymore could be said, grabbing Kitamura by the arm and hauling him out of the room. He was all but tossed out of Kaiba Corp, and once that side show was over, Kaiba relaxed at his desk again and returned to work. His eyes never felt the monitor as his fingers began speeding across the keyboard in such an impossible speed; Jonouchi wondered if he even knew what he was writing at all.

Or if he knew he and Mokuba were still in the room. Maybe he was just ignoring them. The latter seemed more likely, knowing Kaiba, so Jonouchi decided to sit stubbornly and wait for acknowledgement. Saying something would only get him some snide comment, and it would probably get under Kaiba's skin more if he simply sat there and stared at him. Mokuba was quiet, as if he was waiting for something. Probably for his brother to get off his high horse and socialize with the peasants.

Honestly, he didn't have much of a right to throw tantrums, after the things he'd said. And the way his eyes looked when he'd threatened Kitamura had been chilling. When his pupils shrank and the blue irises were fully visible, flashing dangerously, he wasn't very appealing at all. Where did he get off, threatening someone's job like that? Didn't seem like the correct response to being annoyed with someone, in Jonouchi's opinion. Wasn't having him thrown out by security enough?

It wasn't Jonouchi's business. Kaiba had always been a massive jerk, and only really stepped up for the sake of others if it was unavoidable or the world was ending. Which, he supposed, was the same thing really. So Kaiba was a self-centered prick. Having the money, power, and influence to get away with it no matter what probably wasn't much inspiration to stop. That got under Jonouchi's skin like some kind of chemical pricking his nerve endings. He started tapping his heel against the floor repeatedly as he waited.

"Stop doing that."

Kaiba was well aware that Jonouchi was in the room alongside his brother, but he saw no reason in acknowledging that fact. Sure, it was a rude ignoring them and trying to put hundred percent of his energy into what he was doing, but what could they possibly be expecting? His office was not some zoo, and if they were looking to be entertained, well, they went to the wrong place.

He just continued, typing away and ignoring phone calls until finally giving out a frustrated sigh, looking at Mokuba before opening his mouth to speak.

"Any reason why you both are still here?" He asked, not even glancing at Jonouchi's general direction, "I thought I told you to go outside and get some fresh air?"

"Figured it would be more entertaining to see how fast we could annoy you," Jonouchi muttered, "Jeez, you gave that other guy more attention and you didn't even like him."

It was pretty insulting. Kaiba was so deliberately indifferent to his presence that Jonouchi wasn't sure if he should feel lucky or pissed. Of course, considering how easily Isono had tossed Kitamura out of the office, Jonouchi figured getting angry and having to tangle with him wasn't a good idea. Someday, he was going to get Kaiba alone in a real fight, and all those airs weren't going to win it for him.

"You could at least address your brother. Damn, you don't have a fuck to give to anyone but yourself, do you?"

Now Kaiba finally looked at Jonouchi, giving him a blank look before speaking again, his tone flat and words slow.

"Mokuba, please escort your friend out of my office and go outside..."

Then, without giving any sort of indication that he was even annoyed with them both, he returned to his work and answered the phone call that was waiting on hold. And by the way he looked at his brother, his voice becoming low and eyes narrowing, Mokuba got the hint and grabbed Jonouchi's hand, trying to lead him out.

Jonouchi bristled, angrier at being ignored than anything. And the fact that he was angry made him even angrier. In the past, Kaiba ignoring him would have been standard fare; something Jonouchi brushed off with the knowledge that Kaiba was a giant prick and would die alone. But now it carried a stinging rejection that he didn't like at all.

After glaring at Kaiba for a few seconds without receiving so much as a glance in response, Jonouchi grit his teeth and forced himself to give in to Mokuba's tugging. Every fiber of his being was itching for a fight, but he knew better. He picked his battles with far more tact than he had in high school, and he knew not to butt heads with Kaiba today. Especially while he felt so much like beating that too-perfect face right in.

They managed to make it out of the company building. The journey was relatively quiet, since most of it was just a very long elevator ride and Jonouchi was fuming too much to talk. He didn't really want to start ranting about Kaiba and make Mokuba feel uncomfortable or upset, so he kept his mouth shut and glared at the floor numbers as they changed. As it were, the countdown he echoed mentally cooled his rage a little.

So, by the time they walked out of the building, Jonouchi was feeling fairly jovial and was chatting and joking with Mokuba as normal. He caught sight of the now-banished Kitamura through his peripherals, but didn't pay him any attention. He didn't seem like the kind of guy Jonouchi wanted to be around in the least. To be honest, the guy was like Kaiba but without any of the credentials or honesty to back himself up. And that...seemed somehow inexcusable.

"You look kinda pissed," remarked Mokuba, as he looked up at Jonouchi before looking towards the street, "I know Nii-sama gets on your nerves, but he treats everyone like that... Like they aren't even in the room unless he needs them for something. You shouldn't take it so personally, that's just how he is."

Although Jonouchi should have known that already. His brother had always behaved in that fashion, like the people around him were somehow dampening his flow somehow, and unless he was trying to entertain a crowd for business purposes, he seemed keen on avoiding mostly all people. Even his assistants, he kept a good arm's distance away from, and the only person on his staff he ever paid any personal attention to was Isono.

And probably because Isono knew him since he was a child. It was a different situation, and Mokuba figured there was some level of respect there his brother maintained for him, but everyone else, he was pretty dismissive about.

"He's just a prick. If you get all worked up over it, you'll only end up amusing him."

"Yeah, I know," Jonouchi sighed, "I can't help it. He and I work in opposite ways. Where I come from, taking back talk is the best way to stay at the bottom of the ladder. With Kaiba...it's like he gets his kicks out of riling people up. I know he wins if I'm upset, but it's a hard habit to break."

All those strange politics...he didn't know how Kaiba put up with that kind of thing. Then again, he seemed to revel in it, so maybe it wasn't hard. He probably loved fucking with people, acting opposite to nature and playing the who-can-coolface-better game. Maybe it seemed Western, but Jonouchi was a firm believer in "loudest is rightest", and it was his preferred tactic. After all, no matter the consequences, no one was a winner after his fist landed in the middle of their face.

"Can't really blame him for kicking that guy out, though," Jonouchi muttered, eyeing Kitamura. He seemed to have noticed them, and Jonouchi was hoping that the spark of interest in his gaze didn't mean he was about to approach. "I don't know about threatening his job, but I would have taken him out myself if I had to deal with him."

"He's been bothering Nii-sama for days. That was just the first time he actually barged into his office... You'd think our security would have-"

Before the kid could finish, Kitamura was standing in front of them, looking sharp in a business suit that was almost as nice as Kaiba's. Only, instead of wearing all black, he had on dark blue, and he looked reasonably attractive with the skinny tie and well groomed dark hair, but something about the way he was looking at both Jonouchi and Mokuba was unsettling.

"What are you still doing here?"

Mokuba quickly turned his attention towards the intruder, giving him a confused yet slightly peeved face, "Didn't my brother toss you out once already? Most people don't come back looking for a repeat performance."

"Persistence is a valuable quality," Kitamura replied coolly, regarding Mokuba in a way that heavily implied he felt pestered. "Perhaps your brother will discover his rationality in the near future."

"He doesn't waste time on second rate games," replied Mokuba, as his face went slightly red, "Or businessmen, for that matter."

He could tell that he wasn't being taken seriously, and it bothered him. Mokuba did not like being talked down to, or being dismissed, especially when he was the same age Kaiba was when he took over. How could his brother command people so effortlessly but he could not? It didn't make sense to Mokuba, but taking a step forward, he did not back down from keeping his ground.

"Maybe if you wanted to be taken more seriously, Otogi-san should show up himself to talk to my brother instead of sending down some lackey."

"And perhaps if your brother wished to insult me further, he should have come down here himself instead of making his younger brother memorize his lines," Kitamura retorted. Jonouchi grimaced, feeling his anger flare up again. Maybe he and Mokuba weren't super close, but they were still friends. He didn't feel right standing by while the kid got insulted by some self-important businessman.

"Look pal, the security guards aren't the only people around here who can give you a good ass-kicking," he growled, growing even angrier when he got only an interested glance in response. Fuck, it was almost worse than dealing with Kaiba. Almost, because at least this asshole would acknowledge his presence.

"What's this? You're quite a bit feistier than you seemed in Kaiba's office. Who are you, exactly?"

Jonouchi blinked in surprise, taken aback by the level (and type) of interest he was receiving. Kitamura's gaze was making him uncomfortable, the slight smirk that crossed his lips a little more friendly than it should have been. Jonouchi had seen the look in his eyes before, in the eyes of other men who had similar intentions, but it had never bothered him quite this much.

Fucking rich people.

"Like it's any of your business!" Jonouchi replied, knowing that his face was hot and hoping that he looked angry rather than embarrassed. Or both, at the very least, because that would at least be accurate. 'Why would you even want to-"

"You're quite the specimen," Kitamura interrupted in a fashion similar to his conversation with Kaiba, "Are your parents foreign? There aren't many Japanese natives with your...assets."

Jonouchi spluttered, struggling to school his face before his expression became any more ridiculous. He glanced at Mokuba almost in a silent plea for help, hoping simultaneously that the kid didn't know what was going on. He wouldn't be able to live that down. Too embarrassing. Especially if Mokuba ever told Kaiba...no, that wouldn't be good.

"And there aren't many California natives who have your obsession with heritage," Jonouchi replied, finally regaining some control over himself at the threat of Kaiba ever finding out about this incident, "If you're done asking offensive questions, I'd say you better get out before I escort you out myself."

Mokuba was staring at them both with an expression that was unreadable. He was studying them both, watching their faces. Kitamura seemed to be amused, if slightly interested in Jonouchi, who was downright hostile. His mannerisms were all towards violence, which Mokuba knew better than to eye roll. Sure, he wasn't formally trained into how to correctly use his body as a weapon, but what he lacked in discipline, he made up in sheer power and force of will.

Which was why he grabbed Jonouchi's arm, trying to back him off before giving Kitamura a dismissive glance.

"You're unwanted and still on Kaiba Corporation property," he told him, "And I can call Isono back here if you need a reminder on what side of the property line you should be on."

Hopefully Jonouchi wouldn't take that offensively, but Mokuba couldn't have a brawl right in front of the corporate building. People already thought his brother was nasty, but if Jonouchi's punk ass started a fight right beside the front door, it would be all over the news.

He wasn't so sure about what exactly was going on before, with what Kitamura said, but he had a slight clue. And it made him feel somewhat sick, like the sensation he often got after eating bad food, everything stuck weird to the pit of his stomach, and he wanted to throw up a little, but didn't dare to. Why would any man go looking at another like that? It didn't make any sense, and glancing at Jonouchi, he hoped to persuade him to follow.

"Let's go, I'll show you something cool Nii-sama tries hiding from people..."

"Yeah..." Jonouchi grumbled, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Jonouchi knew he wasn't winning this one, and between Kaiba and this new guy, he was about to blow his top and pound on the first person he got his hands on. Which, in this case, would be Kitamura, and seeing how the guy was looking at him like a piece of fresh meat, he wouldn't be sorry. If he was going to have to put up with that, then couldn't someone with any decency hit on him? Or at least someone he liked?

Mokuba seemed utterly confused about the whole thing, which Jonouchi was partly thankful for. He didn't want him to know what had happened. He'd probably end up telling his brother about the incident anyway, but the more vague and convoluted the story was, the better. Kaiba didn't need anything else to hold against him.

"Nii-sama has a big vault where he locked up all his cards," Mokuba explained, becoming slightly more animated now that the big creep was gone, "I'm not really supposed to bring anyone there, but since you're an old friend, I don't think he'd mind too much."

Actually, Kaiba would probably get very upset with Mokuba if he knew, but what the man didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Mokuba was rather eager to please him, if only because he wanted a friend and didn't have much in the way of companions. He didn't know how to interact with teens his own age, and dragging around Jonouchi for a tour of Kaiba Corporation was good enough for him.

"Would you like to see it? His collection is worth millions, and he won't sell any of them even though he's given up dueling... I think he bought out a lot of Pegasus's cards when he died. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Really?" The idea of seeing something special was appealing to him. "Then let's go check it out. I'm okay with seeing a big secret."

Kaiba carefully guarded most things, and if they were locked into a big vault, it was probably even more so. Jonouchi reveled in the idea of getting a glimpse. Probably against Kaiba's wishes, to boot. So long as he had Mokuba as protection, he was perfectly willing to break Kaiba's rules.

Jonouchi followed Mokuba through the company lobby to another elevator. Mokuba used the pendant that was always hanging around his neck and used it as some kind of key. Then he pressed a few numbers on the elevator, and it started to sink rather than rise.

Which kinda spooked him and caused Mokuba to break into a fit of laughter.

"He's very secretive about his collection," he said, "I don't think I got to even go down there more than a dozen times."

Mostly because Kaiba didn't see the sense in messing with a temperature controlled environment made to make the cards last over time. He didn't want his perfect collection to be ruined by Mokuba's noisiness, or anyone else's, and it made him wonder why Kaiba kept all those cards in the first place? Was it a sort of insurance policy in case something happened to the company or what?

"I'm sure he has a Red Eyes Black Dragon in the collection somewhere, even if he isn't a fan of it. I mean, he loves dragon cards. He just doesn't like you."

"Tch," Jonouchi scoffed, "As if I didn't know that already...I've always known that we both liked dragon cards. Kinda ticks me off that he has a copy of my dragon, though..."

More than a little, really, but he didn't want to antagonize Kaiba in front of his little brother. He could curse Kaiba internally as much as he wanted to. Kaiba annoyed him enough without collecting the same cards that Jonouchi treasured. There were more Red-Eyes in the world than Blue-Eyes, so it wasn't as "valuable", but still. Jonouchi was proud that he had the dragon in his deck.

The idea that Kaiba had one too...that made him burn a little.

"I bet he has a copy of every card in the world, though," Jonouchi mused. It was probably a point of Kaiba's to keep up with that, even if he had retired. Allegedly. It made sense that Kaiba, the champion of the game and one of the best players in its history, would keep one of every card in existence. He was just that fanatical. Not to mention, he had the resources.

"He's had most of the cards before Yugi was even playing. You shouldn't be that annoyed over it..."

Mokuba didn't think it was a huge deal, but then again, it wasn't his game. He didn't get attached to the cards and the personalities they represented, only that he liked the Blue Eyes White Dragon because it was what he gave Kaiba to motivate him when they were stuck with Gozaburo. It was a life saver of sorts, and for that, Mokuba felt somewhat indebted to it.

"Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you touch it," Mokuba teased, making a face at Jonouchi in an attempt to piss him off, "but only for a second."

Then the doors of the elevator opened, and stepping into a wide open vault of sorts, they found themselves surrounded by metal cases that were storing cards.

"Pull out a shelf and take a look."

Jonouchi did so, his eyes widening slowly as the drawer came open. There were a lot of cards in there. A lot. They filled the drawers to the brim and stacked neatly. Jonouchi wanted to shift through the stacks, but they looked so well-preserved in their protectors that he thought his thumbprints might be noticed somehow.

"Kaiba doesn't mess around," he muttered. He sometimes forgot how much of a professional the man was. A list of championship victories on his dueling profile was one thing, but seeing his obsession in real life was entirely different. Kaiba had always been serious about the game. His mindset about it wasn't that it was a game, but that it was a battle. Life or death. His livelihood. In a way, he supposed it had been. He'd recently converted Kaiba Corp. to a gaming company back then, hadn't he? He'd had to prove himself and make the company popular.

But damn. He was something else. Jonouchi couldn't fathom the level of determination that drove Kaiba. Until he retired, of course.

Now he was like a relic himself almost, hoarding his treasure like a dragon. It wasn't like Kaiba ever showed his collection to the public, or even spoke of it. Only a few people knew about his vast collection, and besides Mokuba, no one went inside it. Even Isono didn't have clearance to just go inside whenever he wanted, but only during a breach of security.

"There are some cool holodeck rooms Nii-sama is working on too, if you want to see."

They were a secret project of his, which was why they were on the same floor of the vault. All sorts of things that Kaiba didn't want anyone knowing about, and Mokuba was going to show Jonouchi. Just because.

"It's like the monsters come to life in front of you."

"Haven't they always?" Jonouchi closed the drawer, interested even though he wasn't sure what Mokuba meant. "I mean, the monsters have always had solid presence. Are you saying he made them more realistic?"

Maybe the graphics were updated, or the monsters moved more like living animals during standby phases and battles. Jonouchi was intrigued by the prospect and looked at Mokuba expectantly as he followed him, looking forward to seeing the new toys Kaiba was working on. He felt rather privileged, actually, being able to see all of these things. He knew that Kaiba's card collection must be personally private if he kept it in a fucking vault of all things, and he reveled in knowing he'd invaded that privacy.

"Yes."

Mokuba led him into a room, which looked ordinary with the steel door, except the kid had to open it with a retinal scan before running inside. There he went inside where a large box like structure sat, completely, almost like a room within a room that Mokuba opened up before looking back at Jonouchi.

"It will start up automatically once we step inside. Ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jonouchi replied, watching as the door opened. The room inside was enormous, the metal walls bare and the bright lights fluorescent. It looked like some kind of testing room, which was the most likely case. Jonouchi guessed that there were probably projectors somewhere in the room.

"So, how do we check out the graphics? Cuz I definitely don't have my deck with me."

Maybe Mokuba had some cards, or Kaiba had constructed a visual demo to show off the technology. Whatever the case, Jonouchi was itching to see what was going to happen.

"This isn't just for duel monsters, Jonouchi," snickered Mokuba, "It's a virtual room. You go inside and can be transferred anywhere you want. Only problem is we can't change what the user looks like, but everything else is perfect."

The lights suddenly shut off completely before noises began sounding. The calming songs of birds, and the subtle smells of earth, trees, decaying plants, and flowers began filling the air. It was so soothing, and as Mokuba smiled, he watched the sun begin to rise over the tops of the trees. There was even a steady breeze blowing his hair, and he could hear a twig cracking before turning around to see what it was.

A lone doe. She stood staring at them both with an alert expression on her face before bending down to eat a fern. But when Jonouchi moved, it became startled and took off through the brush.

"We could replicate whatever we want," said Mokuba, "I just haven't come up with all the opportunities yet. I mean, imagine all the rides we could make at Kaiba Land with this sort of programming..."

"Yeah," Jonouchi replied, staring in awe at the scene around him. Everything looked so solid and tangible. "I'd love to see a horror fun house with this kind of stuff..."

Although something like that would probably scare the piss out of him. Still, it would be a thrill, certainly more than usual amusement park rides could offer. Jonouchi wandered around the room, looking at the scenery and debating whether or not to touch it.

"So you think your brother's okay with us being here?"

"What he doesn't know..."

Besides, if he found out, what would happen? He'd get upset and yell, but that would probably be the end of it. Kaiba wasn't really one for blowing his top at his brother, most of the time he did a silent mad stare that made Mokuba uncomfortable until he felt ashamed of himself...

"He might get mad, but nothing will happen."

"To you, maybe," Jonouchi muttered, "But what's gonna happen to me? I don't have the advantage of being his younger brother."

Mokuba would probably get significantly less backlash than someone Kaiba didn't like. Namely, Jonouchi. The last thing he wanted was to get forcibly removed from the property or something. Then again, Kaiba probably wouldn't do that if it had been Mokuba's decision to bring him to this super-secret testing room. So Jonouchi had that much working in his favor.

"Just relax and enjoy the show."

He ignored Jonouchi's fretting and went running off into the woods. His feet were breaking the branches and twigs that lay on the ground, and looking down; he caught his eye on something before stopping. Mokuba turned around and back tracked, until he came to a small hole in the ground, picking apart some matted fur until he found something underneath.

Baby rabbits.

"Jonouchi, come over here and look."

They weren't actually real, so Mokuba just picked up one, the baby squirming in his grip before looking a bit frantic. Its eyes were black and wide open in fright, but Mokuba held it against his chest and tried soothing it the best he could.

"Sometimes I go down here to pretend I have pets," he said, letting Jonouchi have a feel, "because I know Nii-sama won't allow them in the house."

"Why not? It isn't like you guys couldn't afford one," Jonouchi watched Mokuba handle the rabbit. He was gentle and affectionate with it, especially for a boy his age. Jonouchi knew that at the same stage in his life, he probably would have squeezed and rough handled the thing more than was proper. Surely, if he was that mature, he could handle a little pet rabbit or gerbil.

The synthetic creatures were incredible. Jonouchi was astonished by how much the animals felt real. It had to be some trick on his senses, but it was a damn good one. If he had something like this at his disposal, he'd spend all his time there just to wonder at it. To see places he couldn't (or never would) in real life...

"I like the woods the best," explained Mokuba, placing the baby rabbit back down, "it's so quiet and serene. I mean the city is neat too, but I don't like walking amongst fake people. It reminds me too much of the Matrix, Nii-sama played a trick on me with the red lady before, and now I won't go into fake Domino..."

It had disturbed him, just a little bit.

"Want to see something else now or what?"

"Shit kid, your attention span is shorter than mine," Jonouchi laughed, "But sure. If you want to give me the full tour, I'm not complaining."

As long as they didn't get caught, he was perfectly willing to see Kaiba Corp's inner secrets. It was a more interesting way to spend his time than holed up in his apartment or working a twelve hour shift, that was for sure. Kaiba Corporation always made the coolest shit; stuff that people thought wouldn't be out until "the future", whatever that meant. Much as Kaiba made him infuriated beyond belief, he had to admit the guy was smart. More than smart. More like a genius.

"How much stuff do you guys make here at a time? Must be expensive..."

Like Kaiba couldn't afford it. Still, even Jonouchi knew that a company couldn't just feed money into all kinds of things unless they were sure about the returns. It made him wonder if Kaiba had ever thrown away cash on something that ultimately didn't work out. Like those virtual pods he'd built.

"We have good investors," laughed Mokuba, "the money always comes."

He'd had enough of the holographic room, speaking out loud to shut down the computer. It apparently had Mokuba's voice recognized in its program, because it immediately turned off all the stimulators and went back to being an empty room with white lights, the door unlocking as Mokuba stepped out.

"I'll show you the dueling deck Nii-sama used to use before he retired," he explained, running towards the elevator, "You might like it, since the computer memorizes dueling strategies so you can't use the same combos twice."

That was partly why Kaiba was so good. He was constantly testing himself out against impossible odds.

"It's upstairs, with all the less top secret "toys" are stashed."

"He built a computer just to improve his game?" Jonouchi snorted. That wasn't surprising. Of course Kaiba would do something like that, rather than use the Dueling Network like everyone else and risk decreasing his win/loss ratio. It almost seemed like cheating, but he knew better than to think Kaiba was taking it easy. He didn't get as good as he was without working and practicing. Still, it burned Jonouchi up a little, all the advantages he had.

"So is it like the dueling AI at KaibaLand in the United States? I remember that computer had memorized all the pro dueling strategies."

"Yes, pretty much the same thing. Only this one also learns from mistakes."

"That's kinda creepy," Jonouchi muttered, "Doesn't Kaiba ever worry about making his computers too smart?"

"No. It's not like it knows anything besides dueling strategies. That's all he programed it for, and unless he's practicing for tournaments, which he doesn't anymore, he has the machine turned off. Only he and I can turn it on."

Once they were both inside the elevator, Mokuba pushed the ground level floor bottom. There were some ordinary things he wanted to show Jonouchi, like the in-house restaurant in case he was hungry. Stuff like that, and Kaiba Corporation had a free to the public concept room that kids often went to, that basically showed things they had finished months ago but weren't yet settled on putting to market just yet. Usually to drive people crazy so once they were selling, people would go mad trying to get one. Nothing "new" was ever actually "new"...

"Nii-sama has me working on this new duel disk actually. The systems are more complex, the monsters now actually do more than just stand around and your favorite card can interact with you... Like show favor, I guess. Nii-sama's dragons call to him whenever he plays them. Like, it's weird. They don't roar... Just call to him."

"Are you really surprised that he programmed them that way?" Jonouchi rolled his eyes. Kaiba and his borderline twisted love for Blue-Eyes were notorious in the dueling community. "I mean, he's the one in control of all that. Of course he'd make his own favorite respond to him a certain way."

Jonouchi had to admit he'd probably abuse that kind of ability too, but the thought of Kaiba doing it annoyed him regardless. Especially since he'd integrated it before letting everyone else have a favorite. Then again, a creator couldn't exactly be blamed if he kept the best toys for himself...

"Well, if you tried the duel disk, I'm sure your Red Eyes would recognize you. He programmed all the professional duel decks into the system so it would know you... I'm pretty sure your dragon would figure out who you were and call... He's trying to make something people want. Nii-sama doesn't duel anymore."

Mokuba was frowning. He didn't like how Jonouchi reacted to his brother's hard work, but it was to be expected. Jonouchi didn't know anything about Kaiba, or the successes he'd made for other people's enjoyment.

"When Mai played her deck, the Harpies tried playing with her hair..."

"Are you serious?" Jonouchi laughed at the mental image, especially since it would probably make Mai more flustered and angry than charmed. "I can't imagine that went over well. I can almost hear Mai squawking about it."

Although, if Red-Eyes tried playing with his hair or something, he probably wouldn't be too pleased either. Maybe if it just asked for a pat on the head or something. But having its claws in his personal space would take time to get used to, trick of the senses or not.

"All bitterness aside, I do think having my favorite monster respond to me would be really cool. When is the new disk coming out?"

"Maybe next year. It needs some bugs fixed and you know, Nii-sama likes to hold things out as long as possible teasing the public with it until he has something better lined up for the next season..."

"Figures. I should have guessed he was nothing but a giant tease," Jonouchi grimaced, scowling at the elevator doors as the box stopped rising. When the doors opened, his mood did not improve. Slowly revealed by the retracting doors was Kaiba Seto himself, standing with his arms crossed and his feet planted firmly shoulder-width apart. It reminded Jonouchi of how his mother would regard him as a child if he'd displeased her. Even the scowl of condescending disapproval was the same. Except considerably less warm, since Kaiba's eyes were blue.

Jonouchi cursed internally and straightened, meeting Kaiba's eyes when the glare was turned on him. He was always defiant in the face of that hateful expression, but today he had just the tiniest bit of arrogance behind his eyes. He knew that Mokuba was something of a shield for him, a guarantee that nothing too bad would happen as a result of his transgression. Kaiba could be anything from a hardass to a giant raging bitch, but he wasn't bad enough to have Jonouchi put in jail for something he didn't do. Probably.

Well, it wasn't like he hadn't been in jail before.

"Missed me so much you had to come and see me?" Jonouchi teased, grinning unevenly enough that the expression lost some of its good humor. Not that it mattered, really. He could be rainbows and sunshine, and Kaiba would still shoot him down before he could blink.

But this time he didn't get a reply back. Just a glance of general irritation before those icy blue eyes settled on Mokuba, who looked more nervous than anyone had probably ever seen him before over his own brother.

"What were you doing with the dog going down into my private vault, Mokuba?" he asked, his voice sickly calm for someone who's vein was about to pop open from his neck.

"Nii-sama, I-"

"Go to my office."

He watched Mokuba leave the elevator, and only moved so his brother could pass by before giving Jonouchi another passing glance, using his card to lock down the elevator once the doors shut. There was no verbal response to Jonouchi trespassing on his secret spaces, only one last quick look before Kaiba stalked off behind his brother, heading towards another private elevator that led straight up to his office.

Jonouchi blinked; surprised that he hadn't been chewed out even a little. Kaiba wasn't exactly famous for keeping his venom to himself when he felt someone was encroaching on his delicate comfort zone. He shrugged, figuring that for once, being ignored was the better outcome. Better than getting into a scuffle with security or being sent to jail. It seemed like Mokuba was in trouble, and Jonouchi felt a little bad for him, but Kaiba was his brother. He'd always had a soft spot for Mokuba that even he couldn't hide, and Jonouchi doubted Mokuba would get much more than a tongue-lashing.

And a mild one at that, compared to what Kaiba usually did to people with his words. Sometimes Jonouchi wondered what it must be like to have that kind of power. Not even over peoples' emotions, but essentially over things like the nation. The economy. Things like that. No wonder Kaiba had such an ego trip over himself.

Jonouchi left the building, figuring that his and Mokuba's day was over now that they'd pretty much done the equivalent of sneaking into mom's panty drawer. Kaiba's "dog" comment made him simmer, and if he'd had the chance, he would have made something of it. But Kaiba had escaped too quickly and probably for the best since Jonouchi's attitude probably would only have gotten Mokuba into more trouble.

He sighed, looking toward the direction he'd have to walk to get home. Kaiba Corporation's main office was in central Domino, closer to uptown of course, but the point was that it was far away from Jonouchi's apartment. He considered taking the metro, but decided that it would be an utter waste of precious survival money. With his luck, he'd probably end up in a car with some creep or Yakuza on their way to dump a body.

That said, since he wasn't taking the train, he'd have to walk fast. Maybe even jog. It was getting close to evening, if the color of the sky was any indication, and Jonouchi sure as hell wasn't going to get caught alone at night in his neighborhood. With the Rintama gang gone, what little "protection" he'd ever had was no longer there. The new punks in town wouldn't hesitate to treat him like one of the endless gaggle of victims they terrorized.

As he made his way toward home, his pace varying from a brisk walk to a steady jog, he started trying to plot in his head how he was going to get out of that fucking ghetto. He'd have to find a better job, and hopefully soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later

* * *

The best time to work always came at night. Kaiba Seto knew this, and that was why he always reserved a portion of the middle of the night to work alone, shutting his brother out by midnight and going until two in the morning. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy his younger brother's company, but it was much easier doing things without the distraction. Mokuba wasn't able to keep himself busy with the finer details like he could, and usually he lost interest trying to work after a few hours shadowing Kaiba.

This was fine. Kaiba needed the quiet.

He managed to get invited to a rival company's tech show convention, and the after party that followed it at the Kaiba Hotel. Naturally, he wasn't very comfortable about his own hotel holding a function for a competitor he did not get along with, but since the plans were already made, he would be there in attendance if only because he saw no reason in being impolite. It might turn into a solid opportunity to sabotage.

Not like the times he had before, but Kaiba knew his technology was better. The company just hadn't revealed what they had in store yet, and as soon as their show was underway, it would blast their competitor out of the water. He just had to keep calm and look unmoved by the whole dog and pony show until Fall arrived.

Then his chance would come.

Kaiba's shows were always the best, and he wasn't worried about winning the market's favor. He just didn't like being patient about it while everyone else around him liked being boastful about what they had in development. Kaiba knew better than to take the bait. He kept his mouth shut, and he always made his annual shows a surprise.

No one would know what he had in store for them.

It was just a game of cat and mouse now. Let the mouse squeak and make a show of itself; Kaiba knew his chance would come soon enough to silence it, maybe even for good. Their new concept duel disks, despite being far more lightweight and economical, were lesser quality and did not have the capabilities to make the monsters feel real. They lacked that extra touch offered by the Solid Illusion hardware Kaiba modified into his new inventions. Technology that created the feel of a real creature from the smell and heat down to just the simple mechanics of their movement. No one else could copy that, and even though many had tried, everyone lacked the capabilities to reverse-engineer his invention.

It was just too complex.

Kaiba just had to pick up his suit in the morning. He wasn't going to go to the function with a date, everyone knew he wasn't in a relationship and trying to save face would not win him supporters. Far too confident and proud for that, he'd go alone. His own brother said he wouldn't be there for the actual show, but would probably come late to the dinner with a friend.

No matter.

The next day he picked up his black Gucci suit with the pinstripes and got it on an hour before he was due to arrive so to make sure the alterations were still good. If not, he'd wear something else, but Kaiba preferred to make an entrance. Try to steal some of the limelight away. But even after putting on the cool blue dress shirt and his Rolex watch, he still didn't feel that excited about the show.

People would be everywhere. Maybe even some of his fans. That was always a mild annoyance, since he no longer dueled and some television newscaster was going to ask that inevitable question: "When are you planning on getting back into the dueling scene?" And he'd have to answer with a never, and skip off before anything else could be said.

It wasn't like he even showed interest in playing after high school. He gave it up, for good. Putting on his sun glasses and getting into the backseat of his Bentley, he frustratedly wished that he could make that fact clear, but no one was going to believe him until he stopped producing Duel tech.

Mokuba promised to be at the dinner on time. The show at the convention center was nothing to write home about. The "new" products being shown had all been predictable, and Kaiba could feel himself falling asleep in his VIP seating, unable to keep himself awake while the self-important CEO went on and on over his inspiration. It just looked like another thing Apple was going to sue them over, in Kaiba's opinion, and tuning out completely after the first half, he'd actually wished Mokuba was there to keep him from blanking out.

The woman next to him certainly didn't, she'd seemed almost offended each time Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes. He'd wanted to snap at her and tell her to mind her own damn business, but thankfully the show had ended before he could. Everyone was quick to leave their seats, and he got to his limo rather briskly before shutting the door and waiting to be sent to the hotel.

From there, he could stay in the executive suite until tomorrow. He didn't allow his "guest" that luxury, not his own private penthouse home away from home. Grinning over that fact, he felt a bit better about having to deal with him. There were very few businessmen he got along with, and Europeans were clearly the worst. They had a way of rendering his time completely wasted with their self-importance, and it was incredulous to him that they had the nerve to insult his fellow Japanese and even the Americans...

At least the Americans were enthusiastic over working with him. They did whatever they could to accommodate him and even went so far to treat his brother and spoil him. Sure, it was ass kissing and Kaiba was well-aware that they were just trying to win his favor through gestures of kindness, but it worked a little.

The Japanese just were good at meeting deadlines and didn't waste his time with bullshit. They spoke his language, after all, and even if they did backhanded crap sometimes, well, Kaiba couldn't lie and say he didn't use the same tactics. It was a familiar world for him.

But damn, the Europeans...

Getting out of the limo, he was glad to still have his sunglasses on as cameras started flashing in his face. He didn't even try posing for them, just readjusting the frames and walking down to the main entrance, looking back briefly to catch Isono walking after him. The trusty bodyguard went nearly everywhere with him when he left the house or office, and once they were shoulder to shoulder, he allowed himself to be ushered into the ballroom.

That was when he finally took off his glasses, and he was surprised to find Mokuba already there with a familiar face. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't annoyed to see the stray dog following after him. He didn't quite understand why the Germans would invite him either, but... It didn't matter. As long as the bumbling idiot left him alone, his cool could remain and he'd mingle for the good two hours he was required to stay in attendance before disappearing into his room...

Jonouchi was about as impressed with the social gathering as Kaiba was, if that. He was beginning to wonder what had made Mokuba invite him. Maybe he'd wanted a reprieve from the sea of stuck-up businessmen and passive-aggressive competitors. Not that the kid wasn't smart enough to deal with it, but Jonouchi imagined that having a friendly face around was nice.

That said, he was annoyed by how hard Mokuba seemed to be trying to keep him out of traffic. He ended up seated on a bench that was shoved up against the wall in a corner. It was probably intended for more private conversations or resting if one was too drunk to function any longer. Which was entirely possible, since everyone in the place was ingesting alcohol like there was no tomorrow. Probably to make things more interesting.

Jonouchi leaned against the convenient but extremely uncomfortable arm of the bench. He was bored. That might not be such a problem if he could get away with drinking, but he'd had to provide ID walking in. That probably wouldn't stop him if not for the sunglass-covered eyes of Kaiba's men in black stationed all around the room. He couldn't see their gazes, but Jonouchi had encountered enough police and security to know that they were always on the lookout. Always attentive to misdemeanors.

So he sat on the bench like a well-behaved child that had been dragged to a grown-up party with their parents. Or, in this case, Mokuba. Where was he, anyway? And his brother? Neither of them seemed to be around, but it was possible that Jonouchi just couldn't see them through the crowd.

Tch. What was he saying? Kaiba was so tall, he was impossible to miss. There weren't enough German businessmen in the place to hide him, and there was maybe one other Japanese man in the room who was about his height.

He tapped his heel against the floor impatiently. He wanted to get up and go find Mokuba instead of waiting there for whenever the kid felt like taking a break from the party. He had the vindictive idea to just leave, but something stopped him. He'd probably feel bad for it later if he did. He'd just have to wait for Mokuba to return and talk to him about ditching him in a corner.

When Mokuba did finally appear in Jonouchi's vision, it was all he could do not to hop up and approach him. He managed to contain himself and just wait until they inevitably made eye contact. When they did, Mokuba smiled at him and walked over.

"Sorry, I got called away by some associates."

"Associates?" Jonouchi snorted. Funny word for a fourteen-year-old to use for a bunch of stuck-up and half-drunk adults he barely knew. It was like business sense came to the Kaiba brothers inherently.

"I've been here waiting for you, ya little jerk. It's boring over here," Jonouchi sighed, making an expression of faux tragedy.

"I'd get you something to drink, but I'm pretty sure my brother would bust my ass if I tried," said Mokuba, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "He doesn't think it's okay for me to try to get away with stuff like that, even if I can..."

Certainly not at the Kaiba Hotel, where the staff all knew who he was and would have their jobs on the line if Kaiba found out his brother was served alcohol illegally. It was unfortunate for Jonouchi, who was just under the age limit, and had to sit out on the fun because of it.

"If you want, I'll have more food sent over."

"You mean those little olives stabbed with toothpicks?" Jonouchi laughed. "That's not really 'food', kid. If anything, it just makes me hungrier. No wonder rich people are so damn skinny. You guys wouldn't know party snacks if someone force-fed them to you."

Couldn't they have just ordered some pizzas? Most people liked pizza. But he supposed it wasn't "refined", or whatever bullshit these people liked to call everything they did. Jonouchi felt distinctly out of his element. Maybe he was thus far unnoticed for the most part, but he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb. Probably the only reason no one had accosted him yet was because they thought he was someone's servant.

"There is a huge sushi platter near the bar, you monkey," snorted Mokuba, "And Japanese pizza tastes like shit compared to what these people are used to, so it was probably a good thing they didn't do that. Normal, traditional small bites are fine, it just means you can't stuff your face full like usual."

"Man..." Jonouchi sighed, but he stood to go to the sushi bar anyway. Some rolled seaweed with rice and fish would at least fill him a little better than other alternatives. And he could sneak it into the corner so no one would notice his lower-class eating habits.

"Where's Kaiba, anyway?" Jonouchi asked, realizing that he still hadn't caught sight of him. He craned his neck and looked around the room. "Is he ditching his own party?"

He started grabbing sushi to put on a plate. There wasn't that much at the bar. Probably enough for people to graze, but it definitely wasn't a meal's worth. Jonouchi had been half-hoping that he could mooch enough food at the party not to need dinner. It would save money and supplies.

"Nii-sama is probably hiding somewhere drinking away his mood," laughed Mokuba, picking up a sushi roll for himself before stuffing the entire thing into his mouth shamelessly, "I wouldn't go poking at him here if I were you, he's always more testy at social gatherings...

And don't worry about dinner, I got you a hotel room here so you wouldn't have to go home late, and you can order room service if you want."

"I don't want to "poke at him"," Jonouchi grimaced, leading the way back to his little corner, "But thanks for the offer. I'm not gonna complain about free room and board for a night."

Especially if that meant free food and avoiding the gangs in his neighborhood. The "consort" who lived next door to him had warned him that there was some other gang that had been getting under Rintama's skin, and there might be a fight that night. He didn't know how high the chances of that were, but he didn't want to be caught in between the new local gang and some assholes from the next city over trying to fuck someone's shit up.

He gazed around the room, watching people socialize now that he had some food and company. Everyone was dressed so well that it was making him embarrassed. The black slacks and button-up that Mokuba had provided for him was probably the nicest thing he'd ever worn, but he was hardly dressed to the nines. The people at this party looked like something out of a movie, and it was even worse when he recognized a couple of them.

Sigfried Schroeder, for starters. That guy was like a less successful and even more self-entitled version of Kaiba. Of course, Kaiba probably would have turned out just as rotten if it wasn't for the little dose of tragedy in his past. Schroeder had always had things easy, despite some family pressure.

At least he'd dumped that pink pinstripe suit. Hopefully in the trash. Instead, he was wearing a dark navy suit that better complemented his light strawberry blond hair. It was styled less strangely than it had been during the Grand Prix, but it was still long as hell. He looked like someone out of a German metal band had put on a suit and tried to pass as a professional.

Jonouchi observed with interest as Schroeder started meandering his way across the room. Mokuba was watching too, probably for lack of anything better to do, and the both of them kept rapt attention. Especially when they discovered that Schroeder's destination was the opposite corner of the room, where Kaiba had apparently squirrelled himself away. As if he could hide. Everyone in that room was probably just waiting for a chance to kiss his ass.

Things got interesting when Kaiba's chestnut hair appeared above the heads of those in attendance. He and Sigfried were exactly the same height, and Jonouchi couldn't see Sigfried's face, but judging by the pointed glare and expression of disgust Kaiba directed at him, he probably looked pretty offended. He saw Kaiba's mouth moving rapidly but in strange shapes. He must be speaking German. Sigfried's posture got increasingly more tense and a little timid by the time Kaiba brought his glass of expensive sake to his lips and sat back down, still glaring as if he'd been personally offended.

Well, what had Schroeder expected? It wasn't as if their first meeting had been pleasant.

"I almost feel bad for that guy," Jonouchi smirked in an entirely unsympathetic way as he chomped on his sushi. Mokuba snickered beside him. "He should know that Kaiba's never gonna forgive him for what he did. He's lucky he agreed to let him associate with him at all..."

From what he'd heard people saying in the room, Sigfried was trying to become a distributor for Kaiba Corporation. Jonouchi could only assume that meant he wanted to sell Duel Disks, but he doubted that would happen. Kaiba jealously guarded the license to build and sell those things, regardless of expense, but Jonouchi supposed that made sense. If another company had the authority to build them, they could figure out how to make some knock-off, right?

Jonouchi shook his head, chuckling quietly. It was fun watching Kaiba wipe the floor with people who weren't him. He returned to scanning the room for other familiar faces. He thought, but wasn't quite sure, that he'd caught sight of that guy from the other day. The one that Kaiba had kicked out. Jonouchi really didn't want to deal with that creep right now, and was hopeful that the corner Mokuba had hidden him in would keep him safe.

"You look pale, are you all right?" Asked Mokuba, "Did Nii-sama spot you here?"

He was laughing, because his brother was drinking himself stupid in silence, as he usually did in social gatherings, and would soon disappear to sleep alone and wake up to a terrible hangover. Kaiba was a terrible drinker, and Mokuba knew this but said nothing about it. No one was watching how much sake the man was consuming by himself.

"N-no," Jonouchi found that his voice was overly breathy, and he shook himself. He wasn't going to turn into some puddle just because there was a creep across the room. If he had to talk to the guy, he didn't have to be friendly. "It's that guy your brother kicked out of his office before. The one who was saying weird shit to me, remember?"

Ugh. Not that he hadn't been hit on by older men before, but he hadn't really noticed until recently, and even then they at least had good manners. Subtlety. Class. They didn't just throw some blatant expressions and lewd suggestions at him. Most people were too decent to do things like that with strangers anyway. Then again, Kitamura seemed to be at least part American. The texture of his hair, the shape of his face, and the broadness of his torso spoke of foreign blood. If he'd lived in America, that explained his terrible game...

Jonouchi kept his eyes on Kitamura, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Then again, if the man did happen to notice him, making eye contact would probably be bad. Jonouchi had learned that by chance at a couple of raves he'd been to in the past.

So he averted his gaze, looking at Mokuba instead of the crowd. He'd originally been searching around for familiar faces, since it seemed like every other person he knew was either rich or famous, but it wasn't worth risking a confrontation.

"Do you think Otogi is here?" He asked. That businessman claimed to represent him, after all. Perhaps Otogi had actually attended himself this time around.

"I think so. He was looking around for nii-same earlier, if that was him with the ponytail. I don't know, I haven't really been paying attention to people, since I've been getting flocked until I ran off to see you again."

If Otogi was anyone of importance in the gaming technology world, he'd be there. Somewhere. There was a lot of people, all dressed in blacks, greys, and blues, so maybe he was caught in the swarm. While Kaiba, anti-social as ever, enjoyed being swallowed up and forgotten, most did not.

"And if that loser tries talking to you again, well," continued Mokuba, flipping his hair with slight arrogance not unlike his older sibling, "Just blow him off and say you're here with me."

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, smiling at Mokuba in amusement. It was very obvious during their last encounter that the aforementioned "loser" had no regard or respect for Mokuba, but maybe if the kid tried he could pull something. He knew Mokuba could be something of a dark boy, especially if he was feeling angry or protective. That said, Jonouchi had only rarely seen him pushed to that point.

"Thanks for being my wingman, Mokuba," Jonouchi snickered, "I should bring you places to protect me more often."

There was a distinct gap in the influence that Mokuba and Kaiba could hold over people. Mokuba, the notoriously bratty but no less intelligent one, had probably just as many strings to pull as his brother, but had less reputation due to his far higher reluctance to pull them. Conversely, if Kaiba told someone to back off, then they'd probably trip all over themselves trying to get out of his way while they apologized for inconveniencing him with their existence. Most people did, anyway. The representative of Otogi's hadn't been affected that way at all. And Jonouchi usually wasn't, but he knew Kaiba as more than a celebrity CEO and card game champion.

As haughty as it sounded, he'd known Kaiba before he was cool.

"What's up with that guy, anyway?" Jonouchi asked, looking back at Mokuba. "I've never seen anyone stupid enough to disrespect Kaiba like that."

"He's American, for one," snorted Mokuba, rolling his eyes, "And he thinks he deserves a contract with Kaiba Corporation without having done anything to get it. I don't know. Nii-sama had security kick him out three times after what happened last time you were around, and now they've blacklisted him from the building. If he wasn't on the guest list, he wouldn't be here..."

"Who put him on the guest list? I thought Kaiba would probably pick off anyone he didn't want to be bothered with," Jonouchi snorted, "I wonder whose head is gonna roll because of that."

Assuming Kaiba wasn't too drunk to remember. Jonouchi caught glimpses of him once in a while, sitting in his corner and drinking. Where he was getting a refill, Jonouchi didn't know. He watched where he knew he'd be able to see Kaiba when there was a break in the crowd. The man was looking out at those in attendance with an expression somewhere between being irate and distressed on his face. Jonouchi stared at him for a few seconds curiously, but then their eyes met, Kaiba glared, and someone stepped in the way of his view.

"Well, you got in here too, Jonouchi..."

"But I have a special ability to get places Kaiba doesn't want me," Jonouchi grinned before scarfing the last of his sushi. He hadn't been invited to Battle City, either, had he? And yet, there he'd been.

Watching the crowd, his hesitation about the businessman lurking within now dissipated. He did catch sight of Otogi, who was wearing a beige suit. Probably to stick out. He'd always been a little annoying about keeping up an image that could make an impression. He was always a little annoying in general, really. At first meeting, he'd had Kaiba's arrogance without the track record to back him up.

Otogi stopped to confer with his representative. God, he was short. Jonouchi knew he was a little tall, so actually Otogi was probably about average. Next to his American friend, however, he looked even smaller. Smaller in build as well as stature. That, and even next to Otogi, the other guy had such an overpowering presence that it was incredible.

They seemed to argue briefly about something before returning to regular conversation, and Jonouchi couldn't help but feel nosy about it. Unfortunately, the two of them were some distance away, and the likelihood that he would ever find out what they'd said was low. Still, it was funny to see that the two of them couldn't tolerate each other civilly for more than a few seconds at a time. Otogi had an irritating personality, and the other one...well, he was a creep. A giant creep with a creepy way of looking at people and a creepy smirk to go with it. And since he seemed to be into men, it made Jonouchi wonder if he ever made Otogi uncomfortable.

"You said you got me a room," Jonouchi blinked, removing himself from theorizing about other peoples' lives, "Do I need a key, or what?"

"If you go to the front desk, they'll have your key. It's a suite, usually I stay there if Nii-sama isn't around, but since he is, I'm gonna just take over his room," smirked Mokuba, glancing at his brother before shaking his head, "I think he'll need it after tonight."

"Tch. Gonna help him drag his drunk ass to bed?" Jonouchi muttered, remembering unpleasantly that he'd had to do the same on plenty of occasions for his father. "With how concerned he's been about his public image before now, I'm surprised he'd risk making a scene by getting drunk."

"No one in this country cares," snickered Mokuba, rolling his eyes for the second time that night, "And he doesn't even talk to anyone when he does. He'll just apologize when I come to collect him and sleep it off like he always does. He hardly makes a scene, not like everyone else will in a few hours."

"Hmm," Jonouchi stretched. His legs felt cramped from sitting still too long, and he was getting an overabundance of energy. He might take the stairs up to his room just for the exercise. He wished that he could drink. Maybe he'd try going out to buy something before he went to his hotel room...but no, that wouldn't work. It wasn't the 90's anymore, and this was uptown. Anywhere around that sold alcohol would require ID, and fakes were identifiable enough that he couldn't use one.

"I don't know how you stand these things," he sighed, "How long do these usually last?"

"Depends," answered back Mokuba, "Until the drunks get too tired and need to sleep it off. So usually around 2am it ends, but I'm sure the hotel will be kicking people around by midnight and the party will move on to nearby clubs. Usually there's some special after party somewhere else, you know?"

"Oh man," Jonouchi groaned, "Do you plan to sit down here for that long?"

He didn't know if he had the patience. Watching everyone socialize and daydreaming about their lives and conversations was only so much entertainment. Eventually, he wouldn't be able to preoccupy himself. And considering how often he caught sight of Otogi's friend, it was probably just a matter of time before the opposite happened.

Jonouchi wasn't afraid of the guy, per se, but the last time they'd interacted, it hadn't been overly pleasant. Sure, he was probably early thirties at the oldest, and wasn't bad looking, but he was disrespectful and had a way of looking at him that he didn't like. Jonouchi was starting to understand how Anzu felt when he used to scheme ways to get a glimpse of her panties. Except he was pretty sure panties were more of a roadblock than a goal, in this case.

Wow, bad thought. Jonouchi wasn't quite secure enough with himself to examine that too much. Looking at other men was something he was still getting his head wrapped around. Not that he had to actively try to do it. More like he had to actively try not to stop himself from noticing. And yes, men got his attention. Particularly one or two that he knew personally, but in cases like that he refused to acknowledge physical attraction. He could appreciate how someone looked without actually wanting to sleep with them, right? Kaiba, for instance. He wasn't going to try to trick himself into thinking he wasn't attractive, but for fuck's sake. He'd die before he even admitted wanting to have sex with him.

Jonouchi stared at things around the room. He stared at the artificial plant that was shoved into the corner beside him, and once its value was depleted, he moved on to the wall-mounted lights in the room, the TV on the wall that was playing reruns of some tennis match, and then he stared at the expensive-as-fuck chandelier on the ceiling. Part of him hoped it would fall so there would be a little excitement.

He sighed and returned his attention to the people in the room. Everyone was a little more drunk than they had been twenty minutes ago. Not super drunk, since they were drinking some bullshit lite beer and what looked like white wine (and from tiny glasses to boot). Still, people were getting tipsy. Smiling, laughing, trying to communicate with each other even though half of the people there didn't understand the other half's language.

Everyone seemed a little more chipper (aside from Kaiba, who was still sulking in a corner and looked like he was watching life on a very boring TV show). Jonouchi wondered if he'd be able to get away with wandering around the room fucking with people, but no one was quite drunk enough.

Except. Maybe. Maybe Kaiba was drunk enough.

"Hey, I'll be back," Jonouchi grinned, leaving his seat to approach the opposite side of the room. He had to find out what Kaiba was like drunk. Even if he was still a mean son of a bitch.

When he found his way through the crowd and stood before Kaiba, he grinned, trying to be as friendly-looking as possible. It was more out of habit than anything, since he knew no amount of friendliness would improve Kaiba's mood. Might make it worse, even.

"What are you hiding over here for?" Jonouchi asked, sobering a little when Kaiba's only response to him was a frown. A slightly less hateful one than usual, even. Maybe he was just too drunk to hate. Ha, as if that would happen. He was probably just drunk enough to hate less.

"I dislike people. Clearly."

"That doesn't make much sense to me," Jonouchi mused. Kaiba was off. His voice was more slurred than usual, and he spoke very slowly compared to his normal speed. It didn't seem like he was doing it out of drunkenness. It was more like he just didn't care enough to make the effort. "It makes sense for a guy like me to hide in a corner at a party like this, but you shouldn't have to."

So Kaiba disliked people. It hadn't stopped him from trying to network in the past. Maybe he just didn't think there was anything he could get from the people at this particular party.

"It's not my party," Kaiba replied, rolling his eyes and swirling his drink, "I shouldn't have to entertain anyone. What do you want?"

Jonouchi stared at Kaiba for a few seconds, meeting his eyes stubbornly.

"What have I ever wanted from you, Kaiba?" He muttered. "If you haven't figured out that much, then you're either too pig-headed to function or not as smart as you think."

That didn't make him any less goddamn attractive. Even being drunk beyond reason wasn't enough to change that. His face was more relaxed than usual, his lips a little darker from the stinging alcohol and pouting as he continued to glare pointedly.

"I just wanted to talk. I'll stop wasting my time," Jonouchi sniffed, turning and weaving his way back through the crowd before he could hear Kaiba get a word in edgewise. Part of him wanted to stay and keep trying, but that had always been futile with Kaiba. Either he felt like spending breath on someone, or he didn't. Usually, he felt like it at either the best or worst times possible.

It seemed like everyone was drunk now, or at least pretty damn tipsy. There was a lot more laughter happening than seemed right for the stuffy people he'd been surrounded by just minutes ago. Jonouchi was trying to get ahold of Mokuba again so he could hopefully get out of there, and was almost back in his corner when he physically collided with someone.

Well, that figured. He supposed it was only a matter of time. Jonouchi knew his luck was strange, in that he was harmed half the time and cursed the rest of the time. In this instance, he was apparently cursed, because otherwise he shouldn't have run across that creep in such a way. He would have blamed his own clumsiness if it weren't for the fact that he was the one who'd been on the receiving end of the collision.

Once they'd recovered from the impact, Jonouchi faced him with a horror-struck expression on his face. He didn't speak, hoping he wouldn't be recognized, but he could see in his eyes that such was not the case.

"Fancy meeting you here," the businessman smiled, and the expression surprisingly reached his eyes. Unlike before, when it had seemed more cold than anything.

"Uh-" Jonouchi started to stammer, but was cut off.

"I never did get your name, the last time we talked," he stated, looking almost apologetic. Jonouchi was a little taken aback. Was he being nicer because he was tipsy?

"Well, I don't remember yours," Jonouchi admitted, glancing around the room briefly. Dammit, where was Mokuba?

"That's fair enough, I suppose," laughed the other man. Jonouchi had expected him to be offended, in all honesty. "Allow me to re-introduce myself. Kitamura Noeru."

"Jonouchi," he replied, nodding with the introduction. Considering "Kitamura's" social status, he probably should have bowed, but he didn't care. "Nice meeting you again and everything, but I need to go..."

His eyes drifted to Kaiba's corner, and he caught a glimpse of two sharp blue eyes glaring at him. Kaiba had the most disapproving look he'd ever seen. Especially since he usually didn't care enough about anything to disapprove. Only brazenly hate.

"Where to?" Kitamura raised an eyebrow, looking interested. "It's a little early to look for clubs, isn't it?"

"I'm not going clubbing," Jonouchi started actually paying attention to the conversation. He could still catch sight of Kaiba here and there, staring at him. So now he was worth the attention? Whatever. If it pissed Kaiba off, it was worth fucking around with Kitamura for a moment or two before he escaped to his room. "I have a room here for the night, actually."

"Oh? How did you swing that?"

"What?"

"I mean, how did you get a room?" Kitamura corrected his strange application of slang. Jonouchi shrugged, deciding not to mention that Mokuba had hooked him up. That was his own business anyway.

"It was good luck, I guess. But yeah, I don't really want to stay here any longer. If I can't get drunk like everyone else, then I'm going upstairs."

Jonouchi's face fell a little when he saw wheels turning in Kitamura's head. He'd probably said too much. His own fault for not focusing enough, trying to find Mokuba. Where the hell did that kid have to go that was interesting, anyway? He couldn't be having that much conversation with a bunch of drunken adults.

"I think we could both have a decent evening if we combine our resources," Kitamura offered, a small smile crossing his face. Jonouchi observed him suspiciously. "You want alcohol, and I want somewhere to spend a few hours while I sober up."

"So, what are you saying?" Jonouchi intentionally skirted the subject. He knew what was coming, and he still wasn't quite comfortable with it. Kitamura wasn't directly hitting on him right now, but he had been just recently. And with a much less friendly expression on his face, to boot.

"I'm saying," Kitamura laughed. He didn't have a bad laugh. It wasn't as condescending as Jonouchi might have expected, and he had a fairly deep voice. "I'm saying that I'd like to spend some time in your hotel room, if that's all right. In return, I'll bring you some alcohol, since you seem sore about not getting any."

"Well-" Jonouchi couldn't believe he was actually thinking it over. He should have just said no. This was like every stupid thing he'd ever heard about people doing. Like every stupid thing he'd sometimes helped along, back when he ran with the Rintama gang.

His eyes wandered past Kitamura's right shoulder, and Jonouchi was surprised to see Otogi standing not too far back. He looked more than disapproving. He looked like he was in disbelief, or even disgusted. Like he had any right to be. He'd never been shy about the fact that he went both ways. Jonouchi felt a little insulted, really. Otogi and Kaiba both, staring at him like they couldn't believe what he was doing. So what if he let some rich queer pick him up? It was his decision, wasn't it? And it wasn't like he was an unattractive man himself, it made sense that some businessman would want to perv on him.

Kitamura wasn't even bad-looking. And to be fair, he hadn't been anything but amiable so far tonight. If things kept up like that, Jonouchi wouldn't mind having him in his hotel room.

"-Sure. When is a good time for you?" He replied, turning back to Kitamura. Part of his mind was screaming at him, asking him what the hell he was doing. He was getting picked up. He was being subtly asked for a night in. And here he was, accepting like it was nothing.

Jonouchi mentally shook off his conflict and tried to look more confident than he felt.

"If you're going upstairs anyway, then...I can be ready with something in about twenty minutes," Kitamura replied, grinning. The corners of his mouth made his cheeks wrinkle up a little bit when he smiled.

"That's fine. I'll see you then, I guess," Jonouchi smiled and turned, heading toward the lobby. His head snapped back when his wrist was grabbed.

"Wait," Kitamura demanded, looking urgent, "I don't know what your room number is."

Jonouchi didn't know either. Shit, this was embarrassing.

"Um...I don't remember. I'll have to get my key at the front desk," he admitted, grinning so that his humiliation would be less evident. So much for trying to be confident. Fortunately, Kitamura didn't seem deterred in the slightest. They made their way out of the room where the party was taking place and approached the front desk. Jonouchi asked for his key after giving his name, and gave his room number to Kitamura.

"Isn't that Kaiba Mokuba's suite?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say in reply, but he didn't have to speak. "No matter. I'll meet you in twenty, if you think that's enough time to shower and whatnot."

Jonouchi resisted twitching. Who did he think he was, telling him to shower? Or at least, assuming he was going to...

Then again, Jonouchi had pretty much accepted Kitamura's very clear intentions already. Looked like he was going to be disappointed. But he'd probably be so drunk by the end of the evening that it wouldn't matter to him.

Jonouchi watched Kitamura return to the party, and he'd almost crossed the lobby to the elevator when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Otogi approaching, looking as agitated as he knew how.

"What is it?" Jonouchi asked before Otogi was upon him.

"You know perfectly well!" He hissed, his green eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing? I don't know what came over you, Jonouchi, but you need to call this off."

Jonouchi felt more insulted than anything. Otogi was probably only telling him partly for his own good, and mostly for his personal reasons. Why was everyone so okay with being in his business?

"Otogi, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I know what I'm doing," he lied, his own mind refuting him even as he spoke, "So butt out."

Otogi looked surprised. Jonouchi couldn't really blame him. He was probably getting a lot of shockers tossed at him tonight. That someone he'd known for years turned out to be into men, and furthermore was probably on his way to having a tryst with his business associate...

Well, not if Jonouchi had anything to say about it. But he knew how it looked. He'd intended it to, hadn't he?

Jonouchi heard the elevator ding behind him, and looked back just as the doors were opening. He stepped inside, disregarding Otogi for the sake of avoiding further reprimand, and pressed the floor number that should be his suite.

"Jonouchi."

He looked up, meeting his friend's eyes. Look at that. Otogi seemed genuinely concerned.

"Be careful," was all he said before turning around, though he looked like he wanted to say a lot more. He probably had a lot of questions, too, but he of all people should know not to dig that much.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator doors shut, and Jonouchi sighed, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. When his head tipped back and hit the metal, he closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with what he'd just done. He couldn't tell if he felt terrified or exhilarated. He certainly felt more than a little stupid, but like hell if he was going to admit to that. No, he was a grown man. He could make his own decisions. Even if they were a little on the risky side.

When the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, Jonouchi stepped out and entered the suite. His confliction was forgotten for a few moments when he saw the inside. This hotel room, which Mokuba (a fourteen year old) used just because he felt like it, was larger than Jonouchi's apartment. The _living room_ was larger than Jonouchi's apartment. His apartment didn't even have a living room.

And everything looked so...expensive. An entire wall in the main room was a window, the couches were soft-looking leather, the floor was a nice hardwood, and the rather large kitchen had granite countertops. Fucking granite.

There was a large television in the living room, too. Jonouchi hoped he'd have a chance to use it before he left. He didn't even have cable at his place.

After wandering around just looking at everything for a while, he checked the time. He still had about twelve minutes before he had company. He had the sudden urge to make sure he looked good. He knew he was wearing nice clothes and all, but his hair was almost always messy, and there might be seaweed in his teeth or something...

Not that he should care in the first place. Kitamura wasn't getting shit from him. Which was a phrase he repeated in his mind continuously as he wandered the bathroom, straightening out his clothes and hair and eventually brushing his teeth with single-serving crap he found under the sink. Then he gave up altogether and took a quick shower. How was he supposed to relax if he was dirty, anyway? And if he was going to drink, he'd probably just fall into bed afterward.

He toweled off, got dressed, fooled with his hair again, and then returned to the living room to sit on the couch. And then he waited. It was almost time, so he shouldn't have to wait for long, but it was enough time to feel anxious. Jonouchi forced himself not to think about it. Or anything else, because everything else led to it. So he zoned out on the couch watching TV, and waiting.

Jonouchi was starting to think maybe he was getting stood up when there was a quiet knock at the door. Not an unsure knock, but an I-don't-want-to-get-caught kind of knock. Like Jonouchi's neighbor's clients knocked.

He stood, shutting off the TV using the remote, and he went to answer the door. Out of habit from living in his apartment, he checked the peep first. It was definitely Kitamura, and he was holding a large bottle of something. Probably sake, judging by the color of the bottle and label.

When he opened the door, Kitamura offered him a small smile and stepped inside. He set the bottle of sake on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. Jonouchi looked at the time on the microwave. He was only late by about five minutes. It had felt like a lot more, though.

"Don't worry about it," Jonouchi tried to seem aloof, "I'm just glad you didn't forget this."

He grabbed the sake bottle and started fishing around in the cabinets for glasses. The large bottle had made Jonouchi think it was cheap alcohol, but when he saw the brand, he realized it wasn't in the slightest. He was fine with that. He only ever had money for cheap shit himself, the kind of crap that got him sick before he was even drunk.

Jonouchi set two regular-sized glasses on the counter and poured until they were full enough for a drop to run over. May as well be generous if it was someone else's money.

"Kanpai," he offered a toast. Before Kitamura even had an opportunity to respond in kind, Jonouchi was downing his glass. He wasn't a slow drinker, and took back the sake in two shots. Two, because the glass was simply too full for one to be plausible. The smooth sting of it didn't hit until he had finished and set the glass down, and it made him shiver briefly.

"Impressive," Kitamura commented, sipping on his own drink. Jonouchi snorted.

"You must not know much about drinking."

He poured another glass. Predictably, Kitamura didn't warn him against it. Jonouchi trusted in his own ability to hold his alcohol, and knew that two glasses probably wouldn't get him too far beyond tipsy. And if it did, well...probably for the best.

They ended up sitting on the couch and setting the bottle on the table in front of them. Jonouchi wasn't getting hit by the alcohol yet, but Kitamura was already tipsy from drinking downstairs. Jonouchi was surprised to see that he was drinking more. Then again, for every full glass Jonouchi took down, Kitamura only sipped a little more on his first.

"Tell me, Jonouchi," Kitamura leaned back against the couch, "Are you acquainted with Otogi Ryuuji?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi replied, standing and going to the kitchen for some water. His throat was feeling dry. "We know each other. Why?"

"He mentioned you earlier, is all."

Jonouchi already knew it was probably Otogi trying to get Kitamura to back out. Maybe that was why he'd been a little late. Considering just how little that lateness had been, Otogi must not have met much success.

"We met in high school and hung out in the same group of friends," Jonouchi informed him before downing his water. Time for round two. He returned to the couch and poured another glass. He was only just starting to get a little buzzed. He noticed that Kitamura had yet to finish his first glass of sake, and made a face.

"You need to stop drinking like a girl," Jonouchi snorted, "I've been through three whole glasses in the time it's taken you to drain yours by a quarter."

Kitamura blinked in surprise, and looked a little scandalized, but he laughed.

"Unfortunately, I think I'm already at my limit for the night. But I didn't want to be rude."

"You'll be just as hungover in the morning," Jonouchi muttered, though he knew that was a lie. The amount of alcohol was proportionate to hangover time. "May as well drink in earnest."

Was this the same guy who was planning to go clubbing when the hotel closed? His caution seemed unwarranted. It wasn't like Jonouchi was going to do anything to him. Maybe he was concerned about getting robbed.

"I did plenty of that earlier," Kitamura insisted, politely declining Jonouchi's goading, "I prefer not to drink too much."

"Suit yourself," Jonouchi rolled his eyes and finished off the glass he was drinking. He was starting to feel more comfortable and less measured. It was probably becoming increasingly obvious that he was street trash, but who cared? With any luck, the realization would make Kitamura less hot for him.

"How did you get this suite, again?"

Hadn't he asked that earlier? Jonouchi started an impeded thought process. The alcohol was finally hitting-and hard, because of the quantity-and his brain was slow. He felt a buzz spreading through him.

"Mokuba's letting me stay the night," he replied before remembering that he'd wanted to keep that to himself. Maybe he'd had enough. Kitamura looked deeply interested.

"Really? Then...the two of you are friends?"

Jonouchi shifted uncomfortably, and thought about lying, but he knew it would be a waste of time.

"Pretty much. We've known each other for a little while. He let me stay here so I could use room service and sleep somewhere-"

He managed to stop himself before saying _safe_. Kitamura didn't need to know that much about him.

"I see," he regarded Jonouchi with mild amusement. It made him feel unduly embarrassed. What was so funny? "I hope he won't mind my staying the night."

Jonouchi hadn't thought that through. Hadn't Kitamura said he was just staying until he sobered up some, though? Not staying the night...Jonouchi wasn't that much of a moron. He knew testing the waters when he saw it. Before he could say anything to refute Kitamura, however, he was interrupted.

"I apologize if I spoiled your dinner plans."

That was right. He'd never ordered dinner. He'd lost his appetite sometime between hooking up with Kitamura and drinking. The empty stomach was only making the alcohol hit harder, too. His eyes felt heavy, and he was tingling. In a lot of places. Now that he was comfortable, and looking at his tipsy company, he was realizing just how attractive he was. He wasn't a stunner or anything like Kaiba was, but he looked...nice. He was handsome, but a little off, too.

His eyebrows were dark and angled in so dramatically that it made Jonouchi think a little bit of the pointy-eared guy from Star Trek. Kitamura had a nice mouth, more than anything. It was strange, but nice. His lips were dark and their shape made him look like he was smiling a little even at rest. It was a slightly smug smile. Still, when he actually smiled, it wasn't a bad sight. His dark eyes crinkled up at the corners when he grinned. Jonouchi could tell when it was a real smile, because when it wasn't, his skin stayed smooth there like the rest of his face.

"I'll make it up to you."

"What?" Jonouchi realized he'd been zoning out and hoped that Kitamura didn't notice his staring.

"I'll make it up to you," he repeated. He wasn't holding his sake glass anymore. Jonouchi realized that his own glass was missing, too. Where had it gone? "If you like, you can feel free to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening."

"Um," Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say. Kitamura definitely wasn't just asking because he was so compelled to make up for taking away Jonouchi's dinner time. But should he turn it down, or no? Free food with a wealthy, attractive guy wasn't a bad thing. Especially if he wasn't a giant asshole, like Kaiba was...

"Sure, I'm not gonna turn down free food," Jonouchi heard the words and barely understood that he was saying them. He saw a pleased expression on Kitamura's face, and felt triumphant even as his brain told him he'd fucked up somehow. He was too drunk for this shit. How was he supposed to play this game if he couldn't think straight? Literally. With the alcohol involved, he couldn't control the gay thoughts running through his head, or the occasional tingling in his crotch that started making him think maybe he should actually follow up with Kitamura rather than leading him on.

Jonouchi stood. He needed to go to bed and sleep all this off. Be more sensible in the morning. Kitamura hopefully would be too, or at least would go back to being a creep so Jonouchi wouldn't want him just a little. What could he expect? He'd only just recently found out he was gay, so of course he was a bit interested. But not that interested. No, not that interested...

"Where are you going?" Kitamura asked, his eyes widening a little in surprise when Jonouchi started to stumble toward the bedroom.

"I'm going to bed," Jonouchi replied, and then immediately cursed internally because of how he knew that was going to come off. Kitamura stood as well.

"Already?" He asked, seeming astonished. And amused. That wasn't the combination Jonouchi was hoping for. He'd been hoping for rejected and tired. "You can barely stand. Let me help you back."

Jonouchi complained in his head, but his mouth's response was so slow that he couldn't move it to speak until Kitamura had already guided him halfway there. And by then, it was too late, and Jonouchi had realized that he actually did need help. He was falling over even with assistance.

He sat down on the bed the moment it was near enough, and stared up at Kitamura as he swayed back and forth a little. How could he tell him to get out without sounding too rude? The guy had been nice to him, after all. And bought him expensive alcohol. And Jonouchi had kind of led him on. He couldn't just tell him to pack up and take couch duty, at least not in so many words.

"Jonouchi," Kitamura addressed. Jonouchi looked up at him, not realizing he'd looked away in the first place. Kitamura was closer than before. Jonouchi deduced that he must be leaning down. Leaning toward him, meeting his eyes. The deep, almost-black spheres were surprisingly soft. His eyes were wrinkling at the corners, and Jonouchi realized he was smiling.

"You look concerned," Kitamura's voice came again, but Jonouchi couldn't see his mouth. It was out of his direct frame of vision. He felt something warm and moist on his lips, smelled something he identified as wine.

"Don't worry."

Kitamura moved, and Jonouchi's brain made him close his eyes and tense up in anticipation of a collision. When there was none, he relaxed, and realized that he was being kissed. He felt hands on his shoulders, hands with a firm grip. A hold that made him feel like he wasn't allowed to move.

Jonouchi felt dizzy and warm. He smelled cologne that carried the scent of sweet orange and anise and cocoa butter, felt Kitamura's dark lips guiding his as they kissed. Was this really his first kiss with a man? And here he was, too drunk to really know what was going on. He figured out that he was lying down, and getting there was why he'd been dizzy. The bed was under his back and his head. Kitamura was on top of him, chest pressing down on him as his hands held his wrists against the bed.

He squirmed a little. He didn't know how comfortable he was with being held down like that. But Kitamura's hands were stiff, and heavy like cuffs immobilizing his wrists, and he gave in as he felt light nipping on his bottom lip. It wasn't like it felt bad. Now that he actually knew what was going on, it was starting to be enjoyable. Kitamura wasn't bad at kissing. A little rough, in Jonouchi's opinion, but he kept a good rhythm and didn't try to stop him from reciprocating. Which was good. Jonouchi knew he was the receiver here, but he couldn't bring himself to be a tuna in bed.

He was still a man.

He felt lips on his neck, drawing a light and ticklish trail. It made him shy away and squirm in discomfort at first, but eventually the sensations made him arch up for more. His eyes were still shut, and he felt disoriented. He didn't understand directions, and every time Kitamura touched him, it was like a surprise.

His hands were free, he noticed. He figured that one out after he felt Kitamura unbuttoning his shirt. Jonouchi's face heated up. He wasn't embarrassed, but he was unsure. He still wasn't quite on board with what they were doing, but he didn't have time to think it over. The fact that he was actually getting really turned on didn't help. He'd never had the hots like this with a girl, and it made a familiar sense of shame pass over him. Then he felt sucking on his nipple, which was surprising enough to make him forget.

He felt sensation passing through him. It was subtle at first, while Kitamura sucked and lightly nipped at him, but eventually he started craving more. Something heavier. His breathing got ragged when Kitamura slid his hands slowly over his sides. It tickled, and he liked it even though he wasn't quite comfortable with it.

Jonouchi opened his eyes briefly when the touching stopped altogether. Kitamura was peeling off his jacket and working his tie loose as he stood there looking down. Jonouchi felt scrutinized. Kitamura, despite being a little drunk, had a calculating expression on his face as he stared at Jonouchi's torso. Not that it wasn't something to look at. Jonouchi was in good shape, and he knew it. Still, it made him feel like he was a piece of meat.

He shook the feeling when Kitamura managed to finish stripping his upper body. He looked fairly toned, though he was hardly as muscular as Jonouchi was. At least he was in good enough shape. Jonouchi would hate himself if he ended up doing this with some overweight, married businessman. He started to shift up on the bed, thinking that it would be more comfortable if they both had room to lie down, but Kitamura held him still with a hand that shot out so fast, it made Jonouchi jump. He returned to lying still. Kitamura seemed fine with doing all the work, and Jonouchi was too drunk and disoriented to argue.

Another rough kiss was planted on him, this one more heated than before. Jonouchi felt bare skin pressed against his own, and then something hot against his groin. Kitamura had pulled his legs open. He was pushing against him, grinding on him hard enough that Jonouchi gasped and broke the kiss before being pulled back into it. Kitamura's hand was in his hair, holding his head in place and tugging just a little. Not too roughly. It made Jonouchi aroused in a strange way, having someone take him over like that. Having to be vulnerable.

It would be better if he didn't feel that survival instinct kicking in. He didn't quite trust Kitamura. His actions danced back and forth over the line of sexy aggression and true aggression. Jonouchi didn't know if it was because he was feeling it out, or because he was trying to disguise how rough he wanted to be.

Either way, he was essentially helpless at this point, and didn't mind as much as he wished he did. He gave in so easily. He reciprocated the kisses, even moaned a little when he had a chance to exhale afterward. He started to arch up, trying to make their bodies grind together harder. He held tightly onto Kitamura's upper arms, pleased when he felt a little muscle tone there.

When there was another break in contact, he didn't look. He didn't have to. He felt Kitamura's hand on the front of his pants, rubbing the obvious lump in his slacks before unzipping them. Jonouchi breathed a sigh of relief when the constraint was removed. Then he realized that his pants and underwear had been completely whisked away, and got extremely nervous. He wasn't ready to go there yet. He didn't even know what they were doing, he couldn't just _do_ something like that.

He tensed up, and looked at Kitamura, who had dropped his own business slacks. Jonouchi tried not to stare at his cock. He didn't want to give the wrong impression in any sense, and he definitely didn't want to think about the stiff, pulsing thing serving its intended purpose.

Jonouchi made a grumbled sound of surprise when he was unceremoniously flipped over, then gasped sharply when he felt a finger pushing at his ass. He clutched the sheets, closing his eyes tightly. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to ask Kitamura to stop, but something prevented him from doing so. Something he couldn't identify. Maybe it was pride, or stubbornness, or just his curiosity and desire, but the combination made him tense. He was nervous. He was so nervous, and he was sure it was going to hurt. It always did, in yaoi eromanga. People joked about it all the time. But it was supposed to feel good after a while, right? He'd just have to...tough it out.

Kitamura's finger shoved into him up to the knuckle, and it was an invasive, stinging pain like he'd never felt before. It wasn't worse than most things he'd endured, really, but it was persistent, and in a delicate place. A place that wasn't built for having things pushed into it. Jonouchi cried out, his voice strained and choked off.

He heard a quiet, soothing shushing sound, felt a hand rubbing his back. The finger pulled out and slid back in. There was a wet feeling. Jonouchi figured it was probably lube. Maybe Kitamura had been carrying one of those little single-use tubes in his pocket. Hopefully he had a condom in there, too.

Even though Jonouchi wasn't really ready for it, Kitamura's finger kept sliding deeper. Jonouchi's body didn't seem to be keeping him out, so he couldn't really be blamed for assuming it was fine, he supposed. Jonouchi was biting his lip and tugging on the sheets, trying not to cry out. His face was twisted up into a pained expression. He could feel a sensation that was pleasant, but it was almost numbed by the stinging.

Kitamura pushed two fingers in, and Jonouchi released a strained growl, trying to ask without asking for him to stop. To at least slow down. He felt a hand on his hip, and brief, light kisses on his shoulder.

"Relax," came a quiet command, "You're overreacting. Try not to panic."

Jonouchi fell limp, panting. He'd been gritting his teeth, and now the molars felt sore. He continued to force himself to lie still as Kitamura fingered him. Jonouchi's sphincters were squeezing so hard that it hurt. They clenched when Kitamura tried to push inward, but he overrode them entirely. His breathing was shallow, and whatever arousal he'd felt before was ebbing away quickly. He felt like a giant pussy for it, too, but he couldn't do anything. No matter how he tried to relax and rationalize, he couldn't out-think the kind of pain he was feeling.

He could deal with the uncomfortable stretching. That was an ache in his muscles. He could handle that. But the _stinging_. Like salt in a wound. He could manage for a short time, but it just kept going.

Jonouchi's body was still clenching, but his muscles had gotten elastic enough for Kitamura's fingers to pass without trouble. When he pulled them out, Jonouchi sighed in relief and lay panting. He wasn't sure what Kitamura was doing, at first. He just heard rustling. Then he heard tearing, like paper, and when he looked back, he saw Kitamura putting on a condom. Thank god. Jonouchi didn't want semen inside him. Kitamura was American, but at least he still had enough sense to protect from STDs and not make a mess.

He caught his breath when his hips were pulled up and back until he was on his knees, his face still pressed against the bed. Were they really going to do it like that? It was so impersonal. And insulting.

But he didn't want to face Kitamura, either. He didn't want to feel those eyes on him while he was crying out in pain.

He forced himself to take deep breaths and relax as much as he could when he felt something hard and fleshy at his entrance. His efforts were immediately made null when Kitamura pushed in. He didn't do it fast, even, but it was too much, and he either didn't know or didn't care. He just kept pushing. Jonouchi wanted to scream. The awful pressure and stinging pain was making him short of breath, making his vision turn colors, making his knees weak. He needed something to grab, but all he had were the bed sheets, which he was already twisting as much as his twitching fingers could manage.

Jonouchi shuddered and heard a noise that was almost a sob leave his throat. He wasn't crying, but it was the only expression of what he felt that his body could vocalize, he supposed. Kitamura didn't move. Jonouchi could feel his hips pressing against his ass and realized he must have just shoved himself balls-deep. His breathing started to even out as they stayed there, joined and unmoving, and his face relaxed a little. He had been cringing hard before, his teeth bared as he drooled into the bed a little.

Kitamura started making short thrusts, pulling out and pushing back in by a tiny amount. It made Jonouchi tense again, especially when his rectum clenched painfully around an unyielding phallus. But there was something else, something more pleasant that broke through. It helped him breathe less choppily, and made his muscles start to give up and relax.

He thought maybe Kitamura was rubbing against his prostate, whether intentionally or not. At least it was working, which was what mattered. Jonouchi wanted the pain to stop soon. He didn't know how long Kitamura would last, even if he was older, and he didn't want it to end before the pleasure part. The part that was supposed to feel really good and made boys cry in yaoi all the time. Not that he wanted to cry. He'd never get over it if he did. But he wanted the elation.

Kitamura was making longer thrusts. They were hard and shocked Jonouchi's body every time he hit the end of his rectum, which was highly unpleasant, but at least his sphincter muscles seemed to have given up protecting him. The stinging remained and made them clench painfully on occasion, but the pressure was enjoyable now. It wracked him with sensation when Kitamura slid in and out, yet it wasn't enough to give him a boner again. He wasn't even halfway there.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any help, Jonouchi managed to remember how to use his hands, and started fondling himself as Kitamura held his hips tightly. Stroking himself helped him get over the pain. The combination made everything more enjoyable, and the stinging became less noticeable in his mind. His breathing was shallow but even, and he stroked faster. He almost had a full hard-on again. Kitamura had picked up the pace, and while it made Jonouchi's muscles ache, the increased sensation and sharp jolts of pleasure at erratic intervals made him more aroused.

His face was twisted up in an odd combination of pleasure and pain, and he started to moan when Kitamura shoved into him. They were short, quiet, breathless moans, but moans all the same. He was distracted from the pleasure when the stinging got worse suddenly and Kitamura's hold started to bruise his hips, though; still, he was afraid to stop jerking off. It was keeping the painful feelings at bay for the moment.

It didn't help that Jonouchi couldn't focus. Shit he should have been thinking about before Kitamura came upstairs was running through his mind. The party, his rash decision-making, Otogi's warning. Kaiba staring at him from the corner. It infuriated him. So he was only worth noticing when Kaiba felt like throwing disapproval at him? Couldn't be bothered to say hello like a decent person, but he was fine butting in when it suited him...

He remembered how different Kaiba had looked. His lips had been relaxed, rather than drawn into a tight line, and darkened from the alcohol passing over them. It made Jonouchi wonder if they'd look like that after kisses. Or if his blue eyes would be soft and warm when he was in bed with someone, the dark lashes curving low as his lids closed.

He shouldn't be thinking about Kaiba, of all people. Not while he was fucking someone else, certainly. But it worked for him on a scary level. Even imagining that it was him instead made him so much hotter it was ridiculous. He started working up a bit of a sweat and getting lost in the pleasure, and the feeling of flying and getting heavier at the same time. He hated himself for it. Why would he be all right with Kaiba causing him that kind of struggle, and not the man he was with now?

It didn't matter. Jonouchi wanted to get off, and it felt too good to jerk it while he was being penetrated. It hurt, it stung, but there was so much pleasant sensation in it. And when he thought about Kaiba, it only got better. He stopped questioning, deciding to take it as a blessing and just let himself fantasize. Let himself imagine Kaiba's hands holding him too hard, his cock pounding into him, and his hips making a fleshy slapping sound against his ass.

He could hear himself crying out. Sharp jolts of sensation shot through his groin so hard it almost hurt. That spot inside him that made everything better was getting struck again, at random intervals, and it made him twist his back. No amount of writhing or shouting was enough to help him contain the feelings, but it was easier than trying to stay quiet. His vision started to go white as Kaiba sped up again, thrusting harder than ever, and so frantically that Jonouchi knew he was about to come.

And then _he_ came. He'd bitten the sheet at some point, and between his tugging free hand and the way he twisted his head around, the fibers ended up being torn apart. Jonouchi felt warm, slick semen on his chest, dribbling over his hand, and knew it was probably in the sheets too. He had practically screamed, his eyes wide as he stared blindly at the wall, and he shuddered afterward. He wanted to collapse, but he and Kitamura were still joined. He didn't have to wait for very long. Kitamura finished after a few more strokes, and Jonouchi heard him sigh as he slid in and out slowly to top it off before he pulled out.

Jonouchi fell over on his side, trying to keep his messy hand from getting on the bed clothes. He panted, and heard Kitamura wandering toward the bathroom. Probably to throw away the condom and wash his hands.

He didn't have the capacity to think anymore when Kitamura returned, and barely noticed the shuffling sounds at the foot of the bed until he heard footsteps leaving the room. Jonouchi propped himself up, shocked.

"Wait!"

Kitamura turned, looking surprised and a little confused. Jonouchi felt a absolutely silly under that gaze.

"You aren't staying?"

No response. Just laughter.

"That isn't a good idea," Kitamura replied when he was done chuckling. Jonouchi felt like he was shrinking inside. He wasn't expecting romance or some bullshit, but he wasn't expecting to be fucked and abandoned, either.

"I left my number on the nightstand."

Jonouchi blinked in surprise, and was going to ask something else, but Kitamura closed the bedroom door and could be heard walking across the living room. He was leaving.

Jonouchi scrambled clumsily off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Wash his everything. His hands, face, back, his ass, his soul. Nothing felt right. He was so drunk that he was stumbling around, and still he couldn't stand the dirty feeling. He ended up taking another shower and just standing under the hot water, unable to stop his dazed brain from replaying everything.

His ass hurt. There was a muscle soreness, like he'd overworked them, but the stinging was there, too. When he'd tried wiping at it with toilet paper before the shower, there had been blood. Not much, but enough to denote a cut. Which explained the "salt in a wound" sensation.

And then there was the lube. So much lube that it was no wonder Kitamura managed to get inside despite Jonouchi's body protesting. It was so uncomfortable. He couldn't take it. It dripped out of him and tickled its way down to his inner thighs while he showered, only to be washed away. Jonouchi tried his best to clean up everything. He couldn't feel anything inside, really, so he could only hope that nothing else would come out of there while he was lying down.

He stumbled, naked, back to the bedroom after the shower. He tried not to think. To just shut down mentally and emotionally. His brain wouldn't let him. No amount of alcohol could erase that experience. He felt traumatized, or at least scarred. The fact that he'd just fucked some guy at least ten years older because he was there, and because he was drunk...and too proud and vindictive for his own good. Fuck Kaiba for looking at him like that. Like he was disappointed in him or something. It wasn't even his business...

And why did he have to think of Kaiba during? Why him, of all people? It felt like handing a mighty victory to that son of a bitch, to have thought about him during his first time. His first time that he'd had, drunk with a practical stranger. And it had been so painful at the beginning that he'd wanted to scream. It wasn't even like pain from a knife or fists that got dull over time as his body's natural painkillers kicked in. It had been constant, sharp, unrelenting, and alien. And he still wasn't sure if Kitamura had just not known, or not cared.

Did it really matter either way? He'd brought this on himself. That was probably the worst part; that even as he wanted to wallow in horror and self-pity, a cruel part of his mind was laughing at him. Laughing at the tragedy of just how stupid he was. Kitamura hadn't even wanted to stay. Jonouchi shouldn't have wanted him to stay. It was just a hook-up. Kitamura wanted his rocks off, and Jonouchi was stupid enough to bend over and let himself be used. He'd downed all that sake earlier, and he should have known where that would end.

Kitamura had told him to shower, and he'd done it, trying to pretend the whole time that it was his own idea. He couldn't believe himself.

Jonouchi ended up just curling into as small a ball as he could under the blankets and tried to push his thoughts from his mind. If he didn't actively think for long enough, the alcohol would take over and he'd fall asleep. It was cowardly, and it wouldn't make the problems any less when he'd have to contemplate them in the morning, but at least then he'd be sober. He could make himself man up. He could fish up some pride.

But not now. Now he was ashamed, used, and overcome with a deep sense of despair that was made all the worse by his drunkenness. He was thankful when he blacked out.

* * *

When Kaiba woke up the next day, he felt like someone had dropped bricks on his head the night before, the headache was so bad. Usually he was smart enough to down some Gatorade before passing out in his bed, but apparently he drank too much to remember to and Mokuba was ignorant of that little trick. Opening his eyes, he could see his little brother sleeping on the other side of his king bed, still in the expensive suit.

No matter. He got up and groaned, trying to massage his temples before getting off the bed. The drapes were open, and the Japanese sun was far too much to deal with so early in the day, so he quickly shut them, cursing the light before stumbling into the bathroom to clean up. No one needed to see him this hungover when he checked out, and his brother would probably tease him relentlessly if he didn't clean up and straighten out.

Dammit, looking into the bathroom mirror, he realized that he was still in his Gucci suit. He took the sun glasses out of the breast pocket, and unbuttoning and hanging the jacket on the coat hanger behind the door, he took off the dress shirt as well and then the pants. At least he was only wearing socks to bed, Mokuba must have taken off his shoes, and getting the tie off and then his underwear, he stood in front of the mirror staring at himself naked before getting under the shower.

He hated himself a little. Usually he was a master of strict self-control, but Kaiba knew it was quite possible he just sat there the entire party drinking alone before Mokuba collected him at the very end. It was something he'd done before, the hotel staff having to send him up to his suite the times his brother wasn't around. Trying to fix his hair, he wasn't even sure why he did it to himself, but he did know he really hated parties. Social gatherings. All of it.

Although his own were usually more interesting. They didn't involve tennis matches being played on televisions, and the guest list was more impressive. He didn't bother inviting boring suits who just talked about their old fortunes, but young engineers and scientists who actually had something worth talking about. Geniuses like himself, although none of them were quite at his intellectual level.

But they were at least interesting to talk to.

Not like the old stuffed suits the Germans invited. God, he hated those European stuck-ups so much, how they tried speaking to him in shit Japanese and smiling at him like he was supposed to give them attention. It was suspicious behavior, and they knew it, coming over to him in droves so he had to chase them away with sharp German to make them disappear from his corner of the room.

Then there was Sigfried himself. That stunt at the convention was duly noted, but Kaiba was not going to support his new duel disk. There was no way he was going to dumb down his creation, just so some amateurs could get a few more toys. His technology was for professionals, and if the lower ranking duelists couldn't afford the duel disks, so be it. He wasn't going to start building low quality knock-offs and tarnish his name when there were free dueling arenas to play at all over the world.

Hell, Kaiba Land still had them, and he didn't see any reason to overflow the market with low quality equipment. Especially if Sigfried was going to need his approval to do so.

Fuck him.

The German could figure something else out. He wasn't stupid, even if he wasn't quite as intelligent as Kaiba was. Some of his inventions were actually good, but Kaiba knew he could make them better. But it was an unfair advantage, how smart he was, and his gift for tinkering electronics and making them ten times better without even really having to try. It was a curse almost. His brain was programmed to engineer everything that was presented to him, to create the impossible, yet he couldn't stand humanity for short periods of time without wanting to numb himself with alcohol.

It was a problem he wasn't sure how to fix.

But getting under the hot water of the shower settled him down some. It felt good, the feeling of water sliding down his skin, especially after sleeping in his clothes. Usually he just had on a pair of boxers. He turned around to wash out his hair, and he tried to remember the night before more clearly while putting shampoo into his hands.

Well, remember how exactly he got to bed. After Otogi (of all people) started harassing him, he blacked out. He couldn't remember a damn thing after that occurred, and the only thing he could remember from that conversation was Otogi telling him to go find Jonouchi before he did something really stupid. That they were friends, and he needed to look out for him.

And Kaiba had corrected him by saying they were never friends and Jonouchi was grown enough to make his own decisions.

Otogi got mad and ran off. That was all he could remember. Nothing important, of course, just another pointless conversation in a sea of stupid he was subjected to the night before. At least it was now over and he wouldn't have to make another appearance until his own convention kicked started. And by then, he'd be far more motivated to be social with his guests.

After getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, Kaiba sat at the foot of the bed where Mokuba was sleeping. He used a small towel to dry his hair before ruffling Mokuba's. He stirred and batted his hand away. Smiling a little, Kaiba turned away from him and finished up, disappearing into the closet to get dressed in his usual black ensemble before reappearing and shaking Mokuba to get him up.

"Go take a shower, I'm ordering breakfast downstairs."

There was the usual groaning and eye rolling. Mokuba was now a teenager, and he seemed to have developed a love for sleeping in, but Kaiba wasn't going to allow him that luxury. He wanted to eat downstairs, study the people who were frequenting at his hotel, and maybe read the newspaper with his coffee. It would be more interesting than staying locked up in his hotel suite, and maybe he'd find Otogi or someone to harass over his meal.

"Mokuba, get up before I remove you from the bed," he warned, shaking the teen's shoulder several times before he finally got up, glaring and disappearing into the bathroom.

Success.

Getting up himself, Kaiba wandering into the kitchen and drank several glasses of water before feeling himself return to his normal state. His hair was still somewhat messy, from drying, and he'd need to comb it down before going downstairs, but at least he didn't look too bad. Only the darkness around his eyes gave away his rough night.

While Mokuba showered, Kaiba knocked on the door before walking in, using a comb to fix his hair and brushing his teeth before disappearing again. He didn't want his younger brother getting all indignant about his "privacy", and telling him he'd be down stairs drinking coffee in the hotel lobby.

He didn't want to wait for Mokuba to get through his morning preening session. The kid took too long, like he had someone worth impressing he needed to get all dressed up for, so grabbing his wallet and keys, Kaiba left silently, going down the elevator.

Thankfully the lobby was quiet when he reached there; sitting down at one of the seats where he could keep an eye on the front desk in case anyone interesting came by. One of his staff instantly recognized him and asked if there was anything she could get for him, and Kaiba just ordered a coffee. He needed some caffeine to wake himself up, but he wasn't so hungry that he couldn't wait another half an hour for Mokuba to show up.

Then a rather curious thing happened.

Jonouchi Katsuya appeared. He looked much disheveled, but that wasn't surprising. Usually he didn't look that well put together,. At least he wasn't wearing formal attire anymore. It didn't suit him, and the t-shirt with jeans and sneakers was something Kaiba at least felt far more comfortable seeing him dressed in than that black suit Jonouchi looked all awkward in the night before.

Snorting, he stared for a while, waiting for his coffee to come. It was odd, what he remembered of him the night before. Jonouchi talking to that Kitamura guy before disappearing from the party. But it wasn't any of Kaiba's business. Who knew, maybe they had some sort of arrangement. It wasn't that uncommon a thing and it explained why Jonouchi's classless self would be at the party. He wasn't anyone worth talking to, but if someone found him appealing enough to pay for it, well. Kaiba could respect that. It wasn't happening in _his_ party, after all.

Jonouchi didn't look that pleased to see him. He was actually somewhat hostile, openly glaring at him like he was offended. Kaiba just scoffed, taking his drink once it was given to him, and looking up above his cup, he just kept staring, feeling as if he was being silently challenged by the moron in his own establishment.

He didn't care if Mokuba chose to be friends with him. Jonouchi was still too stupid to function, in his book.

It appeared that he was trying to leave, and getting up, Kaiba decided to just poke the hornet's nest to see what kind of response he'd get from the man who looked more worn out and hungover than he did.

"I don't remember storing alcohol in Mokuba's suite," he said, leaning against the front desk as Jonouchi appeared to be trying to avoid eye contact, "You look terrible."

Jonouchi didn't reply immediately. Too many things ran through his head, enough that it brought on more of an ache than he already had. He couldn't speak. His jaw was clenched and he felt like his breath was getting caught in his throat. It was probably for the best. Why give Kaiba more ammunition? Nothing he said was going to make him piss off, especially since he could probably tell how bad a night he'd had.

He felt so worn-out and disgusting. At least he didn't feel like crawling into a hole and dying like he had the night before. He'd managed to salvage himself that morning despite the hangover and his own lingering self-pity. Hell if he was going to let last night fuck him up today.

Kaiba merely snorted when he didn't get a response back from his baiting, losing interest and looking toward the elevator for his brother to appear. Taking a sip from his drink, he glanced at Jonouchi again, noting the dark circles around his eyes and what looked like bruises along his neck and collarbones.

Huh. Maybe he actually did make some tryst the night before, and it just didn't turn out as he had planned. Not that Kaiba cared, people could make money however they wanted, he just didn't have the sexual desperation to resort to hiring hookers.

"Do you have cab money?" He asked, taking out his wallet, "Mokuba would get upset if I just turned you out and you didn't have a ride home. Please tell me you didn't spend it all on drinks last night... illegally, I might add."

"What if I did?" Jonouchi replied, his tone so flat and cold and quiet that he felt it didn't even sound like him. He still didn't bother looking at Kaiba. He could feel his stare without glancing his way. "Your hotel would be held accountable even more than I would. How I spent my money should be the least of your concerns."

He started walking toward the front doors. He was so done with this. He didn't need Kaiba's toying right now. He didn't have the strength left in him to fight back, either. Kaiba was just trying to kick him while he was down. Trying to bully him...

"I know my hotel didn't give you anything," Kaiba replied, chuckling darkly to himself, "I saw you leave after talking with that friend of yours. Surprised me, actually, that you'd be the type to do that, but I guess I should have seen that coming a long time ago..."

And turning heel to sit back in the lobby, he immediately lost interest in bothering Jonouchi, who looked far too defeated to beat around anyways. He just snorted in self-assurance that he was right about the night before and sat in his chair, closing his eyes while sipping his coffee and waiting for his brother's company.

He hated eating alone.

Jonouchi had made it to the door at last, but ended up stopping there rather than taking the step that would have him home free. It was as if something was slowly churning in his brain, making him angrier by the second regardless of how he tried to quell it. The more it sank in that Kaiba had actually insulted him like that, the more it bewildered and infuriated him, and in the end he turned around to approach Kaiba's table.

He didn't let what he felt show. He was still too tired for his face to twist up in anger anyway, and he was partly thankful for it. Kaiba would have just started smirking in his infuriating way if he saw anger. His neutrality would at least keep him guessing.

He stood in front of Kaiba's table, staring down at him with weary eyes. He was reading a newspaper, and had a mug of coffee sitting nearby that was so hot it was still releasing a little steam off the top. It was like a classic scene of the masculine figure. Or it would be, if Kaiba wasn't an enormous prick.

"Just a tip for the future," Jonouchi muttered, not breaking eye contact as he reached for the coffee. He didn't even know what he was doing. He must have legitimately snapped. "Don't make assumptions about me and how I live my life, you fucker."

He turned the coffee over in a sudden motion. He didn't even see the liquid leave the cup and hit Kaiba's lap, it had fallen so fast. And then he ran, which amazed him. It started as a brisk walk as he left the lobby, Kaiba's angry voice reaching him the whole time. The moment he got out the lobby door, however, he was in a full sprint. His survival instincts must have been trying to save his stupid ass from just standing there and staring at what he'd done with a numb expression on his face.

Jonouchi dashed all the way to the metro and caught a train, half expecting to run into one of Kaiba's men in black. Let them come. Getting into a fight would make him feel better, even if he lost. The prison time might not be as nice, though. As if he could get convicted. Half the world wanted to dump hot coffee in Kaiba Seto's lap. Jonouchi was just the only person with enough balls to actually carry through.

He needed to get home, and soon. He needed food and a lot of water, and it was probably best that he locked himself up before he did anything else that could be classified as a felony.

Back in the lobby, Kaiba let out a whole string of curses before chasing after Jonouchi, reaching the entry door and sticking his head out but realizing there were really too many people out on the street to chase after him.

It didn't matter. Crumpling the styrofoam cup in his hand, he growled before leaving to his room, surprising Mokuba with his near-insane expression as his pupils became smaller and his irises enlarged.

"Don't invite that moron Jonouchi here again, got it? I don't want to see his Jap trash face in my office, or anywhere else that's my property. If I see that idiotic fuck ever again, I'm going to kill him..."

Mokuba just stared at him stupidly. He didn't seem aware of anything that was being said to him, just nodding his head up and down before leaving the room. Probably for safety. Kaiba wasn't going to take offense, and going into the kitchen and finding a pack of cigarettes he hid for these extreme situations, he went outside to smoke as his genitals stopped screaming in pain.

Thank god the coffee wasn't that hot, or he'd have a bigger issue than just discomfort. Opening the package and lighting the cigarette once he had it in his mouth, he took a long drag before letting it out, standing alone on the balcony scowling. Sure, he could always charge the idiot with assault and battery, but it wouldn't be worth the effort. It would be an easy win, actually, and all it would do is make him feel better momentarily before Mokuba got all bent out of shape over it.

Friends...

He lost interest in the cigarette rather quickly, flicking it off the ledge before going back inside. Mokuba hated it when he smoked, and he usually only ever did that when he was close to raging on someone. And he didn't want to snap on his brother, so depleting his health a little wasn't going to kill him.

Besides, the smell was rather awful, and it no longer even appealed to him after quitting.

He'd get back at Jonouchi. Eventually. They were bound to run into each other again soon enough.

Jonouchi ended up riding the train without incident. People who came and went from his part of town knew better than to try fucking with people unless they had the punches to back it up. He'd like to see how Kaiba managed surrounded by kids from where he lived. Jonouchi was upper class in comparison, and only because he'd learned some decency from Yugi and had been cultured a little forcefully by Anzu. But the guys who lived around him, and especially the gangs, didn't even need the excuse of mouthing off to beat on someone. Mouthing off just set in stone that you would be beaten.

It was unlikely that he'd run into the street gangs in the middle of the day, so he walked to his apartment without feeling too paranoid. A couple of morons with knives might be dumb enough to come after him, but they'd be in for a surprise if they did. The gangs, while there wasn't really anyone around who could or would stop them, preferred to come out at night when they hunted.

When he got back to his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the floor mat he called a bed. It was nowhere near as comfortable as the hotel bed, and probably wasn't going to make his aching pains any better, but whatever. He'd had to lie on this thing after getting the shit beaten out of him before. This was nothing. He could pop some painkiller or aspirin that night and just try to sleep it off.

He only wondered what he was going to do for food. He didn't have a lot left in the kitchen, and he sure as hell couldn't afford to go grocery shopping yet. He'd have to wait for his next check that Thursday. Even if he did have the money, he wasn't sure he could handle the walk. He'd end up walking back looking exhausted and carrying bags, which would make him a target faster than if he had a bulls-eye on his back.

Jonouchi sat up, wincing and gritting his teeth when a sharp pain pervaded his lower back from his tailbone up. It wasn't bone pain, like in his spine. He'd had pain there before, and knew that this was entirely different. It was muscle pain. Flesh pain. It was in probably the worst kind of place. He'd never felt it before, for obvious reasons, so it took him a minute to wrap his head around it and tough it out, but he still managed to get himself to stand up.

He sighed as he looked through his kitchen cabinets. It looked like he had the choice of either box ramen, or box ramen for lunch. There wasn't anything substantial for dinner, and he couldn't afford to buy meat to cook at the moment, so he'd have to split one box into two meals. If he had two today, he'd run out before payday. At least he'd had a large breakfast at the hotel. He only wished he'd thought to order more food to try packing up and taking home for dinner.

His other option was taking up Kitamura on his offer of dinner that evening. His phone number had been burning a hole in Jonouchi's pocket ever since he'd shoved it in there that morning. Assuming it was even a real number. His feelings about calling Kitamura were mixed; he wasn't sure how he was supposed to talk to the guy. They'd had drunken sex the night before that had been too rough.

Even with what little Jonouchi knew about gay sex, he was aware that it wasn't supposed to hurt to sit in the morning as much as it did, and he shouldn't have so many bruises. He shouldn't be a few shades paler, and have dark circles under his eyes. He looked like the girls that the Rintama gang used to slip roofies. The way they always looked the day after...

Jonouchi grumbled to himself and decided to just go back to bed. He didn't have work until the next day, thank all that was holy; he had today to nurse his wounds. He was still exhausted and felt the combined pain of what he'd done the night before, and an untreated hangover. He'd rather just sleep for a few more hours and not have to deal with it. When he woke up, he could decide about Kitamura. He supposed it would depend more on what his stomach said than anything.

His stomach ended up winning. Jonouchi had called Kitamura about an hour after waking up, relieved when the number had turned out to be real. Kitamura suggested some restaurant uptown, and Jonouchi wasn't complaining. He didn't want to go on a fucking dinner date with an older businessman anywhere that his neighbors might see him.

He hadn't bothered with the ramen. If Kitamura was buying, he'd just shove as much food into himself as he could during dinner and save that extra box for another day. Jonouchi knew that something always came up, and having a little spare food put back wasn't going to hurt him.

When he got to the restaurant Kitamura had specified, he looked around the place to see if he was there yet. It looked like he wasn't, so Jonouchi picked a seat in a corner, behind some dividers, where someone just walking in wouldn't be able to see them. He was probably being paranoid, but it was better safe than sorry with this kind of thing. He didn't want anyone he knew catching him in here.

The restaurant was about the usual Japanese fare. It was one of the places that brought a hot plate and fresh food to the customers so they could fry themselves with their choices of sauce. Jonouchi didn't usually get fresh food period, so he was perfectly fine with frying it up himself. He liked things a little better done than most people prepared it anyway, so it was probably for the best.

When the server came to ask for his order, he said he was waiting for someone. He didn't want to get something and end up offending Kitamura, since he was buying. Best not to spend his money for him, especially since he wasn't even at the restaurant yet. Jonouchi had a lingering anxiety that he just wouldn't show.

His anxiety was unnecessary. Kitamura arrived about ten minutes after he did and knelt at the opposite side of the table. He offered a small smile in greeting.

"Have you ordered?" He asked immediately. Jonouchi was used to people offering a formal greeting before conversation, though he hardly ever did so himself. But Kitamura was American, so his etiquette was probably different. It was perfectly fine by Jonouchi. He didn't want some upper-class asshole being a little chit about his manners.

"I didn't want to order before you got here," Jonouchi shrugged. Kitamura looked a little confused, but his ever-present amusement remained.

"You didn't have to wait on me," he laughed, "I would have paid regardless."

"Good to know," Jonouchi managed an impish smirk. He still wasn't quite comfortable. He felt strained, and wanted to bring up what he felt was an elephant in the room. Kitamura hardly seemed to be similarly affected. He was casual, and seemed to be acting like his usual self. But not drunk. Jonouchi was glad that he didn't return to being a jerk like that first day when he sobered up.

"You can order," Kitamura offered, "I'll eat about anything, so I'll leave it up to you."

"Oh," Jonouchi looked at the menu. He wanted to order fucking everything. "Uh...what's the spending limit?"

"Spending limit? Don't worry about expense, just order what you want."

"You're only saying that 'cuz you don't know me," Jonouchi smirked, but he wasn't going to turn down the offer just to be polite. He was fucking hungry and poor. Like hell if he wasn't gonna let some rich guy fill his belly.

When the waiter came back and Jonouchi ordered, he saw Kitamura's eyebrows rise, but fortunately he seemed to find it funnier than anything. Jonouchi didn't comment. Even though he wasn't concerned about etiquette, he was embarrassed. He didn't like being judged for eating too much or being a pig. The people of Japan were very critical about weight and weren't afraid to tell someone to stop eating so much if they were "fat" or to force feed them if they were "too skinny". Jonouchi was about right, even though his body type made him bulky by his country's standards.

Kitamura didn't seem to care, but he was American. He let the waiter take their menus and waited for him to leave before speaking.

"You sounded surprised when I answered the phone earlier," he noted, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No," Jonouchi replied bluntly, "But I was a little suspicious that the number you gave me was fake. The area code was weird and I wasn't sure you actually planned on seeing me again."

"Oh, I definitely planned on it," Kitamura laughed, "As for the area code...it's an international phone, not a local one. That's probably why it confused you."

"Hmm," Jonouchi scratched at a knot in the wooden table with his index finger. He didn't really want to make small talk. He felt awkward. He wanted to discuss the night before, but they were in public, and he didn't want to embarrass Kitamura. The guy might ditch him right there for being that stupid.

"I actually wasn't sure you'd call," Kitamura admitted. Jonouchi looked up. "You didn't seem that enthused about me giving you my number last night."

"I wasn't that "enthused" about you leaving afterward, actually," Jonouchi replied a bit snippily. He was slightly bitter about it, even though he knew he shouldn't be. Kitamura looked a little surprised, but he didn't get angry with him.

"As I said last night, it wasn't a good idea," he explained calmly, "I didn't want to be seen going in that night and not leaving until morning."

"Oh," Jonouchi hadn't thought about that. He wasn't overly concerned about reputation, since he was nobody important. All he had to think about was not getting detected by the local gang. Kitamura, on the other hand, couldn't afford to be suspected of...whatever people would call what they were doing.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about last night," Jonouchi stated cautiously. Kitamura watched him with interest. "I don't know if it was because you were drunk, but...you were a little too rough."

More like way too rough. But Jonouchi was being cautious. It was bad form to complain about sex directly, but like hell if he was going to just put up with that kind of treatment. He could understand it hurting the night before, but that morning (and even now) he was still in pain.

"I was?" Kitamura seemed genuinely surprised. "I apologize. I couldn't really tell what was up with you, since you didn't say anything."

"You wanted me to say something?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kitamura queried before sighing and resting his elbow on the table. "I'd heard that the Japanese acquiesce about sexual things, but honestly. I wouldn't have been offended if you told me to ease up."

"Um," Jonouchi felt stupid now. Yet somehow, the words sounded strange to him. The night before, Kitamura had been forward, somewhat demanding, and almost...forceful. Jonouchi remembered having his wrists forcefully pinned down and held fast even when he tried to move, and the way Kitamura had held his shoulders as if keeping him in place. Maybe it was his own fault that all those things had kept him from speaking out (along with being drunk and ignorant).

"If you want to make sure it doesn't happen again," Kitamura continued, "You could try preparing beforehand."

"What?" Jonouchi gaped. Obviously, Kitamura had about as many qualms as he did with discussing that shit in public. But the suggestion was what put the scandalized expression on his face. Was he really saying he was supposed to finger himself before hook-ups?

"So you're assuming that I'm gonna sleep with you again?" Jonouchi grimaced. Not that he wasn't at least halfway entertaining the thought, but he was embarrassed, and wanted to find a way to get back at Kitamura.

"Well, yes," Kitamura didn't seem put off in the slightest. Jonouchi couldn't stand businessmen and their goddamn poker faces. "You're here, so I thought that was your intention. Not tonight, of course, I don't have time and it sounds as if you need a break..."

Jonouchi was stunned into silence, not sure if he should be offended by Kitamura's bold assumptions. Was this what it was like for other Japanese people when they dealt with him?

The food came and saved him from responding for the moment. He needed time to collect his thoughts, and focusing on frying up the beef, chicken, pork, and noodles was a good distraction. Once he'd put the chopped vegetables onto the plate as well, he returned to the conversation.

"Look buddy, I'm not obligated to sleep with you. I called because I was hungry and you offered dinner. Maybe you think I owe you or something, but this is just the repayment you promised in return for last night anyway.

So at most, you might be even."

If that. Considering what Jonouchi was being put through today, he almost wanted to demand compensation. But it would make him feel like even more of a whore than he already did.

"I see," Kitamura chuckled, to Jonouchi's surprise. It made his cheeks turn red. He felt like he was being patronized, but he couldn't put his finger on why he felt that, exactly. Maybe it was in his head. "Then what are your terms, Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi grabbed some of the beef off of the fryer, partly to fill his stomach but mostly to his embarrassment as he ate it. When he'd downed the strip, he replied.

"I don't have "terms". Either you're going to be worth fucking, or you aren't."

He watched Kitamura's expression. Jonouchi wasn't sure if he looked amused and a little surprised, or perhaps impressed in some way. He had such a strange face. It was hard to tell.

"I understand. I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Jonouchi."

"Hmm," Jonouchi responded, pointedly watching his plate as he piled food on it. He was so hungry that it was actually becoming painful, and for the next few minutes, he was too preoccupied with scarfing everything on his plate to bother feeling uncomfortable. He'd topped off one plate before Kitamura even made it through the strips of meat he had on his own. Jonouchi squelched his embarrassment and got more food off the fryer. It took a little while for him to notice that Kitamura was watching him while he ate.

"What is it?" Jonouchi raised an eyebrow and swallowed hard so he wouldn't talk with his mouth full.

"I can order more food," Kitamura suggested. Jonouchi only became more confused. "You don't have to be so frantic."

"What do you mean?" Jonouchi was already half-offended. Kitamura laughed.

"You eat like you think the food will run away. Or that you won't get any more."

"Yeah, well," Jonouchi grumbled, returning to his meal. What could he say to that? It was a habit he'd learned from being poor. When he was starving and finally got some food, he ate it as fast as he could and as much as he could. He almost never got to eat until he was full, and when he had the chance, he took full advantage, stuffing his stomach as much as possible.

They finished their meal quietly. Jonouchi ate most of what had been ordered on his own, and what he couldn't stuff in at the restaurant, he got in a take-out box. It would be breakfast tomorrow.

"Well," Kitamura checked his watch once they'd left the restaurant. It was dark. Jonouchi stood with his take-out box wondering how safe he would be going home. Maybe he should sleep in Domino Park tonight. At least it was uptown, and safer. "I have to get back to my hotel. I suppose I'll get in touch later to see if you'll be free..."

Jonouchi didn't reply. He didn't really have anything to say to that. He had yet to decide if he wanted to keep having sex with Kitamura. Even if it might be better in the future, he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to carry on doing. Jonouchi wasn't that into sex. He could go either way, really, and even though it had been pretty special near the end last night, he could get almost as good just jerking off. Well, not almost as good, but his ass wouldn't hurt the next day.

"Here," Jonouchi was surprised when Kitamura handed him a bunch of bills. He stared up at the American who was just handing him some three thousand yen like it was nothing.

"What's this for?"

"For transportation," Kitamura smiled, "And whatever else you might need it for. I don't know how soon I'll be able to take you to dinner again."

Jonouchi took the money, still bewildered even after Kitamura said goodnight and got into his car to leave. He was giving him money? Not only that, but he was suggesting other dinner dates, too. Probably with the expectation of sex in return...

He hated the idea of dating for pay. It seemed so wrong for him. He didn't judge the woman who lived next door for doing it. People did what they had to do. But was he really going to fuck someone just for some extra cash and a good dinner?

Maybe, if he actually wanted to have sex. He was still undecided about it. He remembered the great feeling, and he remembered the terrible feeling. If he could have one without the other, then it might be nice to have a sugar daddy buying him shit in return for getting laid. It would almost be like dating, except without the emotional crap. But it would be without the companionship, too, if Kitamura's actions were any indication. He didn't seem overly concerned with company.

Jonouchi stuffed the money into his underwear while he was still uptown. If he ran into trouble on the way back to his place, he sure as hell wasn't going to let them steal his money without a fight. Most of the punks were stupid and would just try to find a wallet or something. Jonouchi didn't have the funds to require a wallet, so lucky him. Worst case, he'd get beaten half to death and his take-out box would get snatched or wasted in an alley somewhere.

He took the train. He almost wanted to walk just to preserve the extra cash, but he didn't have the energy. He still ached, and he was full and tired. After walking from the metro to his neighborhood, he'd digested enough that he was confident in his ability to sprint, should the need arise. He was a fast runner, since he had to dash to work almost every day. If he ran into trouble, running would be his first option. He was a responsible adult now, not a teenage punk who would be happy to use his fists before his brain.

Every little bit of rustling made him look to his sides and behind himself, bracing for trouble, but it was always either trash blowing around or a cat being a fuckwit somewhere out of sight. Jonouchi knew what a gang sounded like. Usually it would be a parade of footsteps, someone (the leader) speaking, followed by a round of idiotic laughter. They'd be traveling in a noticeable group.

When he did hear voices, they were coming from his building. Some asshole was playing a guitar upstairs and wailing into the night, and the neighbors were shouting up at him through open windows. Jonouchi dragged himself up the stairs, used to such scuffles. People in his neighborhood mostly minded their own business, but within the building, they were less afraid of one another due to the close proximity. That, and the fact that the little gang-bangers running around weren't from this particular complex.

The noise had died down by the time Jonouchi got inside. He heard sirens wailing, and then was momentarily blinded by the multi-colored lights that shone in through the open window. Right, he'd need to close that before going to bed if he didn't want to be up with the sun. He was sleeping in as long as he could before his lunch shift tomorrow.

After showering and storing his take-out in the fridge, he put on a fresh pair of boxers, laid out his work clothes where he could pull them on in a hurry, and stuffed the money into the front pocket.

He was actually tired enough that the futon seemed almost comfortable, in all honesty. It was tolerable, anyway. Lying on his back, he stretched briefly before closing his eyes. The soreness that had been bothering him since that morning had slowly dulled over the course of the day, and with any luck, it wouldn't be noticeable when he got up the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

One Week Later

* * *

He didn't know why he was in KaibaLand by himself, but after a rather stressful week, Kaiba needed the time away. It was better than lashing out at his employees or upsetting Mokuba, who ran off after lunch to "see a friend", whoever that was. Rarely was Kaiba ever concerned about that, Mokuba's kidnapping days seemed to have finally died down, and if he was going to be anywhere, the tracker on his shirt would tell him where he was anyways.

No, Kaiba was alone and feeling slightly bitter about it. Kids were running around bumping into him, giving him odd looks before getting in line for rides and the like. Having made the rides, he wasn't too sure himself if he wanted to get on one alone, it didn't seem like it would be that entertaining. He knew all of it by heart, each of his theme parks, and there wasn't much about them that could honesty surprise him anymore.

No, he mainly just enjoyed the ambiance. Kids made him feel better, because they were always happy looking, and in the middle of the day, the at-risk groups would take their charges to the park before everyone else would show up later in the day. He liked the orphans. They always seemed so pleasantly surprised as they ran around with their chaperones chasing after them, and it certainly calmed Kaiba down.

For a while.

He was just stressing himself out, as usual. Sigfried wouldn't leave him alone, and now Otogi was on his back begging for sponsorship. All these people, who just wouldn't leave him the fuck alone. Now was not the time for it, he had his own convention coming in two months, and dealing with their brand of bullshit was not going to happen, it was a waste of time for him and they were likely to gain more from a business alliance than he was from them.

No, he didn't plan on entertaining their demands. Ever.

Instead, he left the office and cleared his mind as kids ran past him pointing and laughing. They all seemed to have recognized him, but didn't ask for an autograph or anything silly like that, thank god. One girl showed him her Duel Monsters card, she couldn't be more than six years old, and he was a little surprised it had happened.

Usually kids were a little intimidated by him.

But the girl wanted to meet him, and walked over to him when he sat at the food court. She gave him one of her cards and shaking his hand saying he was a "very handsome and nice man". It made him snort. She sat next to him at the table and ate her lunch of pizza with him, talking about her brother's duel deck and how he wanted to play like the pros. Her expressions were funny, and Kaiba couldn't help but be charmed. Before she left, he pulled out a card from his briefcase.

It wasn't very powerful, but it had potential. Baby Dragon, with the right combo, could grow into one ferocious monster, and it made him frown when he realized it was one of Jonouchi's deck monsters. No matter. He gave it to the little girl and watched a smile bloom on her face before she ran off to show her friends.

This was much better than answering demanding phone calls.

But when he turned around, he could hear Mokuba's voice sounding down the court alongside another, more masculine one he'd heard before. It was very familiar, and his face went pale when he realized his brother was hanging around with Jonouchi again.

At his park.

He'd just watch them then. Wait until they didn't expect him to show up out of nowhere and get Jonouchi back for that nasty trick he'd played on him. Dumping hot coffee on him, it was near scalding, and it was complete luck that Kaiba hadn't been burned. It would be nice to just repay the favor, but maybe not quite yet. Sometimes it was better to wait until someone was least expecting the attack before delivering it...

Jonouchi hadn't noticed Kaiba just yet. He was too busy enjoying the park. He was lucky that Mokuba was a bit of a brat, to the point that he'd invite Jonouchi to the theme park after what had happened with Kaiba. Maybe Mokuba didn't know. Whatever the case, Jonouchi wasn't complaining about a free pass to the park and the ability to cut in lines with Mokuba.

Jonouchi loved rollercoasters, and KaibaLand was the only place within the city to find one. It was indoor, of course, but no less impressive for it. He made Mokuba take him before they got lunch, which Mokuba got them for free. Jonouchi wasn't shy about mooching. He still had a good portion of the money that Kitamura had given him a week ago, and he planned to make it last. All he'd heard of the man since that day was that he would be back in town in a week or two. That had been days ago.

After having a full meal of a burger, fries, and a soda, Jonouchi wandered to the VR section of the park. While Jonouchi was easily frightened by the supernatural, he fully enjoyed the thrill of the horror rides. He vaguely wondered at intervals whether Kaiba knew he was there. If he did, Jonouchi could only guess what might happen. Inevitably, Kaiba would want revenge. He always wanted fucking revenge.

"So Jonouchi," interrupted Mokuba from the blond's passing thoughts, "What happened at the party when you disappeared? I couldn't find you after you ran off to antagonize my brother. What was with the ditching?"

"Sorry about that," Jonouchi did feel a little bad for just leaving without at least tracking the kid down to let him know first. He'd been too busy trying to put on an act for Kaiba and Otogi, one neither of them seemed to fall for. Well, maybe Kaiba did. Otogi...not so much. "I went to my room. I was tired..."

Well, at least he didn't lie completely. He just left out about ninety-nine percent of the truth.

"I won't ditch you again like that, I promise," Jonouchi smiled.

"I'd hope not..." Answered Mokuba, "I thought maybe you got food poisoning or something. Whatever, it's fine. And if you want to use the hotel room again, all you have to do is ask. I don't mind, I hardly ever go there anyway."

"Really?" Jonouchi stared wide-eyed at Mokuba. It was a very generous offer, in his mind. "That's really great, actually."

Fantastic, even. When he was trapped uptown after dark because of work, it would be way better to just crash in the hotel room for a night than try to run home without being assaulted.

"You sure your brother won't mind?" Jonouchi's face fell when he contemplated an encounter with Kaiba while he was stuck in his hotel, surrounded by his security.

"He's hardly ever there himself, I don't think he's actually going to kill you anytime soon like he said," laughed Mokuba, rolling his eyes, "I think he was just being a drama queen, although it was pretty shitty of you dumping coffee on his lap like that. You could have really burned him."

"Yeah, well..." Jonouchi tried to look more ashamed than he was. He honestly didn't give a fuck. Kaiba had pissed him off beyond his own comprehension, to the point that his grudge still simmered under the surface after he'd cooled down. Kaiba was just lucky that he got coffee in his lap, where his clothes could protect him, rather than his face.

"I won't make a habit of it," Jonouchi stated. Like he'd be able to. He planned to avoid Kaiba in the future anyway, and he doubted the man would ever feel safe in any proximity with Jonouchi and hot coffee again.

"I think you should apologize," mumbled Mokuba, not feeling the sincerity, but he didn't want to start a fight over it. It wasn't like anything he said would change Jonouchi's stubborn mind. He just hoped it didn't happen again.

Which became more important to him when he saw his brother approaching them. Mokuba immediately stiffened up in response, unsure if he was about to be verbally assaulted for letting Jonouchi into the park or not. It wasn't like KaibaLand blacklisted people, and his brother didn't say the public theme park was off limits.

"Nii-sama," he greeted, looking at him nervously, "I thought you were at work."

"I thought I said to leave the dog outside," he replied, side glancing at Jonouchi briefly before scowling, "And yet here he is."

"Be careful, Kaiba," Jonouchi growled, baring his teeth unabashedly, "He does bite."

If he was reluctant to consider apologizing before, now the thought had been completely chased from his mind. Like hell if he was going to apologize. It wouldn't mean shit to Kaiba to begin with, and now Jonouchi couldn't even convince himself that he deserved an apology. He wished he'd been born at least smart enough to figure out something he could say to really hurt Kaiba. Not that he hadn't in the past, by telling him he had no friends and never would, or that he didn't really care about his brother. But he could hardly say things like that in front of Mokuba...

"Then maybe someone should do the world a favor and put you down," he replied nastily before half turning as if preparing to leave, "I don't see why you hang around Jap trash like that, Mokuba, but if you insist on it, please keep it away from where we work. There's a saying you should learn: never shit where you eat."

He turned and stalked away, immediately losing interest in both of them before feeling Jonouchi grab his arm and try pulling him around.

"You aren't very creative, you know that?" Jonouchi snorted. "I've heard that shit a thousand times, and you think you're special because you thought to do it, too."

He met Kaiba's eyes stubbornly. He wasn't going to let his gaze intimidate him. Not after seeing the way he'd been drunk in a corner at the hotel party. He could act as tough as he wanted to, but Jonouchi would always know that defeated, socially-inept drunkard was lingering somewhere in there.

"Either come up with something new, or stop wasting other peoples' air."

Jonouchi released Kaiba. He didn't need to hold him in place all day, but he'd wanted his word in edgewise whether it took root or not. Kaiba fought like a coward, making snide comments and then walking away...

Which Jonouchi was actually doing at the moment, with no intention of stopping. If Kaiba wanted to say something else, he could say it to his back.

"I'll meet you back in the lobby, Mokuba," he stated as he walked back by him, "Whenever Kaiba's done making you feel like shit."

"You see," continued Kaiba, going on and blowing off Jonouchi's somewhat scalding comments, "You can't trust someone that lowly to be your friend, little brother. Certainly not someone who left you at a party to get laid. I don't see why you bother with him just because he used to be Yugi's friend. Let's go home; this place is a waste of time."

Mokuba just blinked at Jonouchi for a while, confused, before following after his brother. He wasn't sure what the "getting laid" thing was about, but Jonouchi looked furious when he turned around, and therefore, his brother couldn't be lying about it. Kaiba never to him, of all people, and frowning, he left Jonouchi behind without a word.

Jonouchi was seething for a long time after that. The quick walk to the park lobby he had to take in order to exit was hardly enough to quell his rage. For a while, the only thing on his mind was pounding on someone, preferably Kaiba, and strings of profanities ran through his head incoherently. It was the usual for him, when he was enraged.

Unfortunately, it was also usual for him to feel defeated after he cooled off, and maybe even sink into despair for a little while. When he was in high school, he fixed that problem by beating the shit out of anyone who insulted him. He'd dealt with insults all his life. Outside of his mother calling him worthless, there had been plenty of kids at school who found his poverty hilarious and enjoyed throwing it in his face. Then he'd joined the gang and learned that beating in the face of any smart-ass who tried insulting him made him feel a little better.

The "stray dog" terminology wasn't even new to him. It upset him more than most things he heard from people, but something about hearing it from Kaiba especially was bad. Maybe it was because they knew each other personally. And Jonouchi had once considered him a friend. Fuck, he'd put his life on the line for that asshole before. It obviously meant nothing to him, but it was easy to feel that way when he'd lost nothing for it.

More than being insulted, Jonouchi was angry that Kaiba had actually gone to the trouble of stopping him and Mokuba from spending time together. Not that Jonouchi could blame the kid for being upset with him. He _had_ ditched him for the sake of making one of the dumbest mistakes of his life, and then lied about it later. What was he supposed to do, though? Tell Mokuba about that?

Jonouchi lost his fire about halfway home and ended up leaning against an entryway to the metro, scowling. He didn't like the idea of things just ending like that. Not just because of the satisfaction Kaiba would get from it, but because he owed Mokuba more than that. He had to apologize, at least. For what he'd actually done, and not just for ditching at the party. It was made multiple times worse by the fact that he'd left Mokuba for a stupid hookup.

That said, he wasn't sure how he should go about it. Mokuba might be pissed at him. He hadn't been much of a grudge-holder when he was a kid, but he remembered every slight whether he chose to hold it as ransom or not. And now he was a teenager.

Still. He had to try. They were friends, right?

Jonouchi sighed, taking out his phone. Then he stopped, realizing that he could hardly apologize over the phone, and Mokuba might not answer him anyway. He'd have to figure out how to talk in person.

He banged his head against the metro entryway. How was he going to do that? Walk out to Kaiba Mansion and try to sweet-talk security into letting him in?

He decided, after some deliberation, to try the hotel. If Kaiba was there with Mokuba, things would be even more awkward, but he'd have to deal with that. If Mokuba happened to be there alone for whatever reason, then he had a better chance of getting a one-on-one with him.

The chances that he was actually at the hotel were low, but it was the only option Jonouchi really had. His brain kept telling him annoyingly that Kaiba had told Mokuba they were going home, and the hotel they barely used was hardly that, but he ignored it. At least walking there was something to do to keep himself from just sitting at home and stewing.

When he got to the hotel, he walked in through the front door, trying to look as casual as possible. He wasn't apprehended by security, so apparently he still wasn't banned. For the moment, anyway. He looked around the lobby for any sign of one Kaiba brother or another. Maybe he could ask the lady at the front desk if they were in, though he knew from experience that hotels didn't give out the status of guests at request...

Fortunately, he didn't need to ask. When he peered through the open archway to the bar and cafe, he saw Kaiba sitting in the corner with a glass of something transparent in front of him. Jonouchi felt a sense of dread come over him as he approached. He didn't want Kaiba to kick him out or some shit. Mokuba was probably there too, and Jonouchi still needed to talk to him. But he couldn't just go traipsing around the hotel while both Kaiba brothers were pissed at him, and especially if Mokuba wasn't actually there.

He approached Kaiba from behind. Kaiba either didn't notice it was him yet, or he did and was ignoring him. Judging by how angry he looked, though, it was unlikely he'd miss a chance to make some snide comment.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi addressed, his voice far more confident than he felt. He wasn't nervous so much as just reluctant to fight. Maybe he was used to getting put down, but that didn't stop it from stinging, and he didn't have the energy to fly into another rage.

"What do you want this time?"

Kaiba's voice was annoyed, but that extra _sting_ was missing. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe finding him later in the day meant he wasn't quite as eager to start something like he had been at KaibaLand. Whichever it was, Jonouchi was in luck, since he made no effort to move, just staring out in front of him blankly while letting his mind veer off into lala land.

Jonouchi wasn't sure just how drunk Kaiba was. He was being impatient and snippy as usual, but he hadn't thrown a single insult so far. Jonouchi decided to just count his blessings and be straightforward.

"Is Mokuba here?"'

"He's in his room."

"Right," Jonouchi muttered. He didn't move yet, though. He felt like he should say something else, but after thinking it over, he realized it would be pointless. Apologizing to Kaiba was about the same as providing the courtesy to a brick wall. And he certainly didn't feel like trying to fuck with him. Jonouchi was ahead for the moment, and insulting Kaiba wasn't on the agenda.

Still, he stood there for almost a full minute, which was enough time for him to start cursing his burning sense of conscience. A curse on Kaiba, too, for looking like such a pathetic drunk. Even if he was angry.

"Hey," Jonouchi took a seat next to Kaiba. He was half expecting to get snapped at for it, but when that didn't happen, he offered a small, friendly smile. "So long as I'm here, I figured I should apologize for what I said earlier."

If Kaiba didn't want to accept his apology, well...it didn't matter. Jonouchi was going to give being the "bigger man" a try and apologize for the sake of being decent. Maybe he felt like Kaiba deserved to hear something that hurt, after the shit he said all the time, but Jonouchi couldn't help feeling bad after the fact.

"Is that why you're here?" He asked, not looking at Jonouchi at all, still staring at the space in front of him as his eyes began getting too blurry for him to focus, "I thought you came to see Mokuba. I know you don't like me, and I don't see why you bother talking to me even when we don't get along."

"You're a strange one," Jonouchi rested his elbow on the bar and used his hand to hold his head up as he looked at Kaiba. "I can't believe you'd say that, after everything we went through in the past. If I didn't like you at least a little bit, I wouldn't have put my ass on the line for you, would I?"

"I find that hard to believe."

"I'm sure you've encountered more incredible things than people who give a fuck about you," Jonouchi rolled his eyes. Kaiba had seen people struck into comas by magic, stood at the brink as the world ended, and witnessed Yugi splitting in two. How the idea of friendship was harder to wrap his mind around baffled Jonouchi.

"Maybe you aren't the most loveable person on earth, but shit. I don't hate you. I even think of you fondly when you aren't kicking me in the teeth for existing."

"Now _that_ I find _really_ hard to believe," snorted Kaiba, turning his face away before swallowing the rest of his drink, setting his empty shot glass down, "I'm not that drunk yet, Jonouchi. And I'm not interested in hearing your friendship speeches all night long..."

"Do I look like Anzu to you?" Jonouchi joked. "I don't have the energy to throw that kind of shit at people. I'm just saying, I wouldn't be apologizing to you if I hated you. I have no reason to waste my breath on it, especially after what you said to me. And have said in the past, and will probably continue to say in the future."

Jonouchi turned in his seat and stood. While the rare occasion that he had a successful conversation with Kaiba should probably be noted on the calendar, he didn't think he should stick around to watch him get drunk and wallow. He'd seen enough of that at the party, and so long as Kaiba was too busy feeling sorry for himself to accept his apology, he may as well quit while he was ahead.

"I need to go talk to Mokuba," Jonouchi informed him, not really wanting to make it seem like he was leaving in a huff, "But I'll catch you later, I guess."

"You always do," was the response he was given back, "Whether I want to see you or not."

Jonouchi turned back when he heard that, not really sure what to make of the implication that Kaiba didn't always _not_ want to see him. He sure as hell acted like he didn't ever, and seemed anywhere from inconvenienced to pissed when they encountered one another. But whatever. He was half-drunk probably, and wasn't saying what he meant. Most likely.

He walked back toward the lobby, hoping that Mokuba was in his personal suite. Jonouchi wasn't sure he could get into the top suite without some kind of clearance. Then again, if both brothers were at the hotel, then they were probably in the master suite at the top, right? Even if not, it wasn't like he could only choose one...

He took the elevator to the top floor. The only door there was the Kaiba brothers' room, of course, so Jonouchi strode directly to it and knocked. And then rang the little doorbell just in case. And then he waited, hoping that when Mokuba saw him through the door peep, he'd let him in.

"Hey."

Mokuba opened the door, smiling timidly but not quite inviting Jonouchi in either. His face was a bit tense, like he was unsure of himself, and looking past his friend's shoulders, he was relieved to see that his older brother was not there behind him.

"What's up? You can get the key to your room from the front lobby, I informed them..."

"Oh," Jonouchi was surprised and relieved to see that Mokuba wasn't pissed at him and was still willing to let him use the hotel. "I just...I wanted to apologize, actually. For lying to you about the party."

He felt embarrassed. He didn't know what Mokuba thought of him, even if he didn't know he'd snuck off with a man. Unless Kaiba had told him that, too, in which case...Jonouchi might need to go back to the bar.

"I shouldn't have ditched you like that for something so stupid."

"Oh, it's whatever," laughed Mokuba nervously, "I'm not that mad. I mean, a little disappointed, but... shit happens, I guess."

"Well..." Jonouchi sighed. This was awkward. It would be different if he was apologizing to someone his age, but Mokuba was so much younger. "I won't do that again. You deserve better."

The kid looked so worked up, like he was anticipating something. Jonouchi looked behind himself out of paranoia, even though he hadn't heard anything. Then he looked back at Mokuba confusedly.

"Why do you look so anxious?" He queried, wondering if he'd messed something up by coming upstairs.

"No reason," Mokuba said, giving Jonouchi a bit of a confused look, "I'm just wondering when Nii-sama will return. I don't like it when he disappears to be alone. He's always going into dark places...mentally, but whatever. I guess that's just how he is."

It wasn't like Jonouchi was going to volunteer to get him back to his bedroom, and Mokuba was fine dealing with it. He usually only got fucked up during social events, so he was probably sitting somewhere alone buzzing off and thinking too much about things that didn't matter. That was what his brother usually did, getting a weird look on his face before saying troubling things that usually made Mokuba shy away.

"Huh..." Jonouchi thought that over. It wasn't that he didn't already get the impression that Kaiba was probably going through some shit. It was basically known among his group of friends that Kaiba had a shit childhood, and his adulthood wasn't all that much better until maybe a year ago. Even without that knowledge, Jonouchi lived around people with problems. He knew drinking for comfort when he saw it.

"Maybe he shouldn't drink in public so much," he muttered, feeling embarrassed, like he'd discovered a secret, "It's probably not my business, but if you need help with him...I've carried heavier things."

"I don't think he'll get that bad tonight," mumbled Mokuba, unsure whether to get upset about Jonouchi knowing or not, "And I could have used your help last week, but... I managed. He's really not that bad, and I'm sure he'll come back tonight before the bar closes when he's ready. It's not like he gets messed up every night. Just sometimes."

When someone or something really got to him, whatever it was. It wasn't like Kaiba had someone to talk to, about anything personal really, and Mokuba was too young to dump his personal demons on. No, instead he dealt with them the best he could, alone, and unless he was about to explode, brooding in the corner seemed to calm him down enough to be functional most days.

If not, well... People were easy to use to blow off steam on.

"Just don't judge him for it, he doesn't need that and you don't know what he's gone through..."

"I've been around the block a couple of times, Mokuba. I'm not gonna judge your brother for needing a drink once in a while."

At least drinking wasn't the only thing he did, unlike plenty of people Jonouchi had seen. Hell, his dad had slowly just stopped working by the time Jonouchi had graduated. It was a wonder that he'd conjured up the fortitude to make it that long.

"I know he's been through some shit. I'm not gonna excuse him for being a dick to everyone, but I won't pretend he doesn't struggle."

It was only apparent on occasion. Kaiba was the type of person who had a lot of burdens and carried them alone. Some people thought that was how it should be, probably Kaiba included. Jonouchi might have felt worse for him a few years ago, but he was less forgiving now that he was older. That, and Kaiba had a lot more opportunities since then to talk down to him. At least when they were teenagers, it was a rare occurrence.

Jonouchi shook off those thoughts before he started getting pissed. There wasn't any point in it. Kaiba was downstairs wallowing, and things seemed to be all right with Mokuba. Honestly, everything had gone far better than he'd expected. Which was good, since it was probably going to be dark before he would have made it home. Now he would be able to stay in the hotel where it was comfortable and safe. He didn't even have to work in the morning.

"Well, like I said," Jonouchi shrugged, "I'll actually be around this time if you need help with him."

"I don't think I'll need help tonight," answered Mokuba back, closing the door slightly, "The staff will make sure he gets back. I'm going to bed. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

Then Mokuba closed the door and left Jonouchi alone to decide in the hallway about what he'd do.

At first, Jonouchi didn't want to concern himself with it any further. He didn't hate Kaiba, but damn, the guy didn't deserve that much from him. If Mokuba asked for help, he'd give it. But to just actively offer? It wouldn't mean shit to Kaiba, so why bother?

Then again, helping people wasn't supposed to be done just for gratitude. It should be done because people needed help. Or, at least, that was the way Yugi always saw things. Jonouchi wasn't quite as golden-hearted as that, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to rest comfortably until he tried to do something.

So he ended up riding the elevator downstairs, half-hating himself the whole way, but resigned to it. Kaiba was still in the corner at the bar, and Jonouchi approached boldly. This time, he didn't sit down.

"Mokuba's worried about you, you know," he stated. He didn't expect much in reply. "If you're going to drink, do it in private. Don't make the kid deal with dragging you upstairs to bed."

"He's doing nothing of a sort," grumbled Kaiba back, his Japanese slurring as he slumped over the table, "I'll get myself back to my room, Jonouchi. I don't need your help, and neither does he. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you needed my help," Jonouchi replied, undaunted by Kaiba's snippy behavior. It was hardly unexpected. "But that doesn't mean help wouldn't make things a little easier."

He sighed. Why was he doing this again? Obviously for Mokuba, because Kaiba wasn't worth the effort.

"And don't get all pissy about it. I'm just here because I don't want Mokuba to be upset later. I know what it's like having a drunk to carry home."

He turned, exasperated. Kaiba was too hard to talk to. Jonouchi didn't have the time and patience to dig through all those layers and layers of emotional trauma and bitterness to get to the good part. Especially if it was a one-sided effort.

"I'm not a drunk."

"Alcoholic, then," Jonouchi turned briefly to look at Kaiba, "Whichever you prefer. I know you need your vice, okay? I get that. But seriously, Mokuba shouldn't have to deal with the aftermath because you got trashed in public."

"This isn't public," Kaiba replied, his eyebrows becoming furrowed as he stared at his empty glass, "I don't go here often, and when I do, this place is empty. I don't drink in the company of people, Jonouchi, and don't act like you know me, because you most certainly don't."

As far as Kaiba was concerned, it was his hotel. And no one was there. That was why he came down, along with the fact that everything rubbed on him the wrong way that day and he didn't want Mokuba seeing him drinking in the hotel room. He didn't feel good about that, and it was easier to just drag his own ass to his bedroom after the kid had gone to bed.

"I don't even know why you care. You shouldn't."

Jonouchi turned and looked at Kaiba straight-on. He was more curious than anything, really. Despite how defensive he was being, Kaiba seemed almost sincere.

"I shouldn't care? And why not, Kaiba? Even without everything else...even if you ignore everything that's happened over the past five years, you're still a human being. You're an asshole, but you aren't a bad person."

No, Jonouchi knew what a monster looked like, and he couldn't really call Kaiba a monster. But he wasn't nice, by any means. His lack of niceness wouldn't be as bad if not for his complete lack of remorse.

"Are you going to keep picking at every little thing I say that you deem inaccurate, or are you going to drag yourself to bed?"

"I can't help it. I have to analyze everything."

"Is that why?" Jonouchi grinned. "I thought you were just being argumentative. But it doesn't matter; I'm used to the fact that you're not normal."

A normal person wouldn't feel compelled to argue over absolutely nothing, for one thing. For another, usually when people argued, it was because they wanted to make a point, not because they were analytical.

"Which is fine, you know, I'm not gonna hate on you for being a genius. But that isn't an excuse for being a mess in public. Don't argue. If other people can see what you're doing, it's public. And I was there at the party, you know."

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes in a lazy manner before getting up, not stumbling but not at all graceful about getting onto his feet either. His eyes looked unfocused, and he took out a few bills to leave on the table before walking far too quickly into the lobby and stumbling into the elevator. Thankfully Jonouchi was right behind him, because he pressed the wrong room floor button before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"It's the top floor," he said almost as if telling himself that, sounding more lazy than usual, "And Mokuba's probably in bed by now."

"Good," Jonouchi replied, "He won't have to see you again until you're sober."

He knew it was the top floor. He'd just been there, after all. But whatever, he'd heard dumber things from drunk people than unnecessary information.

He looked so weary. Jonouchi wondered when he was initially planning to head upstairs to bed. He almost felt bad for him, really, but he stopped himself. If he got to the point of feeling bad for Kaiba again, it would just burn more when Sober Kaiba started ragging on him.

"I'm glad you decided to head upstairs early, for what it's worth. Which I'm sure is very little, but there it is."

The elevator stopped, and Jonouchi watched Kaiba to see if he was going to be able to make it to his room alone. It was straight down a hallway, after all...

And Kaiba completely botched it. He got himself across the hallway, but couldn't figure out how to open the door. His coordination with the key card and trying to slip it into the card reader failed over and over again until Kaiba got mad and threw it across the door before dropping his forehead against the frame and hitting himself one good, loud time. And then he didn't do anything else, stubbornly standing there angry at himself and brooding drunkenly in the hallway.

Jonouchi took pity on him and walked toward him grabbing his discarded key card on the way.

"Uh, I'll just open the door then," he muttered. Kaiba didn't respond, understandably. He was too busy having a silent tantrum, apparently. Once the door was open, Jonouchi ended up just helping Kaiba inside for a couple of reasons. One, because letting him pass out in the floor wouldn't be any better for Mokuba's sake than leaving him at the bar. Two, because he wanted to see just what the suite looked like.

He wasn't disappointed. Mokuba's suite had dwarfed his apartment. The brothers' joined suite dwarfed an entire floor of apartments in his complex. Kaiba was a pain in the ass to drag across the large space, too. He seemed half-reluctant and half-grateful for someone to lean on. Maybe he kept forgetting and remembering that it was Jonouchi assisting.

"You're heavier than you look," Jonouchi grumbled, "I feel bad for Mokuba having to carry you to bed..."

"Stop guilt tripping me..."

He made it to what he assumed was Kaiba's bedroom and prepared to let Kaiba fall into bed.

"I'm not guilt tripping. Just giving you some perspective."

When he let go, Kaiba fell face-first into bed and clumsily kicked off his shoes before fumbling for a pillow. He covered his head with it. Jonouchi sighed.

"Not even in my wildest dreams," he mused, more to himself than to Kaiba. This wasn't a situation he ever predicted he'd be in. But he figured he may as well do the job right, and tugged off the pants Kaiba was wearing. It was like a routine back when he lived with his dad. Carry him to bed and make sure he didn't ruin what few clothes he had.

Unfortunately, Kaiba wasn't nearly as apathetic as his father had been.

No, Kaiba had a damn fit when Jonouchi laid hands on him, kicking out and hissing before turning onto his back and tossing the pillow into the blond's face. He was all but throwing punches before settling down, realizing that he wasn't being taken advantage of, like he first presumed after relaxing to sleep, and just stared at Jonouchi stupidly for a moment before sighing.

"Jesus," Jonouchi muttered, tossing the pants over the armchair that was in the room. Not that he could blame Kaiba for being a little freaked out, especially after what he himself had experienced only a week ago, but honestly. Jonouchi had never seen him in such a demonic fit. He was lucky that his urgent shouts not to touch him didn't wake Mokuba up. Either he'd had a bad experience, or he was really fucking paranoid.

"Before you try to kill me again, I'll let you know I'm taking your shirt off. Okay?"

"I can undress myself, _mom_," said Kaiba sarcastically before lifting his black top over his head and throwing it in Jonouchi's face. He didn't want to be messed with, especially by Jonouchi of all people, and he wasn't so drunk that he'd forget this night the next day. No, he felt humiliated, getting his pants yanked off by someone he didn't like (and didn't want to sleep with, for that matter), and he was scowling when he got under the covers of the bed.

"And I don't need you tucking me in either."

"You think I want to? Sorry bud, I might have been nice enough to try to keep your drunk ass out of trouble, but you aren't getting a fucking kiss and bedtime story," Jonouchi snorted, turning around. Kaiba was obviously not going to be in a better mood than he already was, and it would only get worse as he sobered up. He'd probably be butthurt about all of this when he woke up.

"I'm going to my own room. Try not to choke in your sleep."

Jonouchi left Kaiba's bedroom and then the suite. He wasn't even that irritated. Just tired. Kaiba was exhausting in large doses, especially coupled with his drunken irrationality. Unfortunately, he had to go back downstairs for his room key before he could get in, but when he did, he gratefully collapsed into the bed. It was so comfortable. Had a kind of unpleasant memory in it, but still comfortable.

He tried not to think about Kaiba too much. He was too tired for that shit. Maybe he could deal with it tomorrow, when he was refreshed. Or, if he was lucky, Kaiba would be pissy the next day and Jonouchi would forget all about how pathetic he was when he was drunk in the corner, or that he'd carried him to bed.

How could he keep hating Jonouchi after he'd carried him to bed? Maybe Kaiba's brain didn't work right and he was immune to bonding.

The only thing Jonouchi could really consider fortunate about the outcome of that incident was getting a quick look at Kaiba in his underwear, but he wasn't sure if he should be thinking about that. He filed the mental image away for later use, though he told himself he wouldn't need it.

Jonouchi stripped down, dropping his clothes in the floor, and got under the blankets. Fuck, he had just one worn-out blanket at home. The three comfy layers of sheets were like heaven. Jonouchi felt infinitely grateful for Mokuba as he fell asleep. Maybe he'd only be staying in the hotel once in a while, but the opportunity was more than he could have hoped to get.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up to a slight headache, Kaiba was relieved to realize that he wasn't nearly as hungover as he thought he'd be. The pain was tolerable, if dulling, and after getting out of bed and taking a painkiller with a glass of water, he told himself to just suck it up before he went downstairs to breakfast and figured out his weekend. If he wanted to, he could go back to the office, but that would probably piss Mokuba off. He'd want to do something together.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get up until near noon, so Kaiba wandered into his bathroom to take care of himself before he stepped back into the bedroom to get dressed. Staring blankly at the bed, he realized what had happened the night before. Mokuba hadn't returned him to the room.

Jonouchi had.

It bothered him, and quickly getting into his clothes, he tried not to think about it too much. The loser was always trying to get into his private shit, and was probably just looking for ammo to use against him. Not that Kaiba gave a damn about his drinking, he wasn't all that ashamed over it, and lots of people in his position did the same thing. Gozaburo certainly had, he was drunk nearly every night as long as he didn't need to be anywhere before mid-morning the next day.

He hated his adoptive father and there were a lot of things Kaiba didn't want to do like him, but drinking wasn't one of them. It helped. Whenever he drank, it dulled out whatever stinging emotions he was experiencing and helped him fall asleep so he wouldn't lie in bed wracked with insomnia.

Didn't help keep him asleep, with the nightmares, but Kaiba didn't expect miracles.

He also didn't plan on drinking in excess like that for a while, getting his boots on and tying them before knocking loudly on Mokuba's door (incase he thought he was about to get away with sleeping past eight), and went downstairs with his wallet and keys.

He was really hungry. The sake he drank the night before didn't make him sick, and starving for something, he found his way down to the restaurant, taking a seat in a corner booth before a waiter appeared with a menu and a glass of water and cup of coffee for him to drink. Usually it was tea, but they knew him.

The hangover wasn't bad, but he still felt weird. Like his balance was off or something, and sipping his coffee waiting for everything to return to normal, he noticed someone familiar passing by.

Jonouchi Katsuya.

Well damn, he certainly wasn't going to do anything to attract attention now, but that probably wouldn't matter. His luck always seemed poor when the old acquaintance appeared to bother him, just coming out of nowhere and sticking his dumb head in Kaiba's shit like it was where he belonged. It bothered him to no end, and he looked away hoping Jonouchi's eyes wouldn't glance toward him, but no such luck.

He was spotted. Kaiba could feel his face tense up in anticipation for forced socializing, and trying to look busy, he took out his phone and began reading stocks. Maybe the moron would get a clue and realize he wasn't welcomed if he just ignored him.

Although that never seemed to work in the past.

Jonouchi watched Kaiba momentarily to gauge whether or not his hangover was making him pissier than usual. He looked about normal, if a bit dazed. So Jonouchi approached, offering a brief wave and friendly smile in greeting.

"Good morning," he figured he may as well try being friendly. Last night, Kaiba hadn't been bad, even if he was drunk at the time. Maybe he remembered and wouldn't be back to his atrocious self. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

"You'll take the seat regardless of my answer."

"That's true, but I've heard it's polite to ask permission," Jonouchi laughed, taking a seat. That answer was as close to acceptance as he was going to get from Kaiba. He picked up the menu and started to browse. "You still look kind of messed up from last night. Still hung over?"

Of course, he'd had a lot of alcohol. He'd probably be hung over until at least noon, and it was only mid-morning at the latest.

The last time Jonouchi had been drunk (which was a week ago), he'd felt the effects until evening. It had been idiotic to drink so much, but he was still a bit juvenile about alcohol. When he drank, he got as trashed as he could. Sometimes it was to the point that he blacked out and someone had to brief him on the rest of the night when he woke up the next day. But that had been years ago, when he was in a crowd that considered that kind of thing "cool". Now he didn't really have an excuse.

"I'm perfectly fine," replied Kaiba, not even looking up from his phone, "It wasn't that much, and I wasn't all that drunk. If I was really hungover, I wouldn't be trying to eat right now, unless I planned on just throwing it all up on you.

But I'm not quite that vindictive. And the smell of puke is revolting."

"That would be something," Jonouchi chuckled, "You puking on me for revenge. Like a cat. If you really want to get revenge, then you should throw up in my dresser or something for me to find later."

Like he had a dresser. He couldn't afford shit like that. And he certainly didn't have the room for it in his place. He made do with a small closet, which was fine. He had maybe five changes of clothes, excluding socks and underwear. He didn't need a whole storage unit for his three pairs of pants.

"Uh...what do you recommend from this menu?" He asked, flipping through the pages. "Everything looks good, but Mokuba's treating and I don't want to waste his money."

Kitamura was one thing. He didn't mind spending all his money. Mokuba was his friend, however, and it was Kaiba's hotel. He didn't want to come off as being too rude.

"You really think my fourteen year old brother is paying for a four-star meal for you? Ha. No, it goes on my bill, so be lucky I'm in a good mood about not choking in my own vomit last night," said Kaiba before glancing up from his phone, his eyes staring briefly into Jonouchi's before breaking again, "And didn't get your ass kicked out last night after that stunt you pulled in the lobby last week..."

"Hey, I spilled coffee on your lap, and you shit all over me constantly. I'd say we're about even," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "But whatever. Since you're nice enough to treat me to breakfast, I apologize for almost injuring you."

"Tch."

There was a lot Kaiba wanted to say about that, but he kept his comments to himself. Sure, he was mean, sometimes unnecessarily so, but he never actually tried maiming Jonouchi. That was just stupid, and all sorts of illegal, and he no longer ventured into that sort of shit anymore. It didn't suit his self-conscious at all, not since what happened when he lost that duel against Yugi, and grimacing, he just ignored Jonouchi and drank his coffee in silence.

Or for as long as said silence would last before Jonouchi got butt hurt and decided to open his big mouth again.

Jonouchi wasn't exactly butthurt, but he realized he probably hadn't exactly made Kaiba happy. It was his own fault for being an asshole. He couldn't just act like that and expect not to get called on it. Or punished. Back in the day, even soon after he'd met Yugi, Jonouchi would have just wailed on him until he was sorry. Hell, he'd almost done that, the first time they'd met, but he was trying to be rational. He almost wished he had, sometimes.

"You never did tell me what you'd recommend from the menu," Jonouchi muttered. He didn't really expect an answer, but it was no matter. He was just trying to be friendly. He could choose himself, easily.

"You're a grown adult, I'm confident in your ability to make that choice yourself."

Kaiba was very tense, sitting there and flipping through the screens on his phone. Once the waiter returned, he ordered for himself, but didn't really have to say what since he came there often enough that the staff just knew. It rarely ever changed.

"A normal person would have understood that I only asked to show that I value your opinion, but okay."

"Get the salmon then."

"Cool," Jonouchi sought the dish on the menu, grateful for the input. It saved him the time of trying to choose himself. When he was hungry, and everything looked good, it was hard to make a decision. He was prepared to do it, but it was easier not to.

He set the menu down and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He was kind of tired after the night before, despite getting a decent amount of sleep. At least he didn't have work until night shift. That said, he was hardly happy about having the graveyard shift, when all the weird people came out to eat. Once in a while there'd be someone interesting, like the guy who'd driven up to the soba restaurant in a limo one day. He'd been a "photographer", apparently. Yeah, an eighteen and up photographer, if Jonouchi guessed correctly...

The night shift wore on him too much. He hated doing it, and he didn't even get paid extra for it. He needed to find a better job, hopefully one that would get him a better apartment. It pissed him off that he barely made enough every two weeks to live, but Kitamura had handed him almost a full month's rent as pocket money. And Kaiba...he didn't even want to start thinking about that.

He shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Kaiba, who was still sitting quietly across from him.

"So," Jonouchi began. How was he supposed to talk to him? He wasn't a normal person, and even beyond that, he was pretty fuckin' mean. When he wanted to be. Of course, he wanted to be most of the time, it seemed, with the rare exceptions of being randomly extremely generous or stepping out of his way to help out when he deemed it important enough. Even then, he didn't give help graciously, but that was almost a little charming. He didn't want to look soft, and Jonouchi got that. But being so prickly all the time...where did he find the energy?

"So, how have you been lately?"

"Fine."

"That's good," Jonouchi blinked. It was hard to have a conversation by himself. Not that he'd expected much more from Kaiba, of course. The fact that he got a reply rather than a silent glare was already a miracle. "It's hard to tell with you."

"Good. I wasn't looking to be examined by anyone..."

He finished his cup of coffee, and started staring at the waiter before he returned to refill it, placing down a bowl of white rice and miso soup before him as well. Looking at Jonouchi briefly, he thought about waiting, but the moron hadn't ordered yet, so he decided against it, taking his chopsticks and eating the rice shamelessly while his "companion" would just have to sit there and watch.

"Why do you have to ask nonsense questions," he inquired, stirring his soup with his free hand, "You wouldn't be interested to know if I was doing poorly, so you shouldn't ask unless you actually want an honest answer instead of the politically correct one you're used to hearing."

"Why would you assume that?" Jonouchi asked, arching an eyebrow. "After seeing you last night, I genuinely wondered how you were doing. I'm not trying to "analyze" you. This isn't some game, Kaiba, I don't try to read people to exploit their weaknesses."

Unlike you, Jonouchi thought a bit snidely, but he brushed it away. Considering Kaiba's lifestyle, it wasn't overly surprising that he was defensive and private about...well, everything. Except his depressed drinking, evidently. He didn't seem to care who saw that, which baffled Jonouchi. Giving someone a straight answer about whether he was feeling okay that day was hardly more revealing than blatantly stoning out of depression.

"I wondered how you were doing. I'm not trying to invade your privacy, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Fuck's sake, I was just asking."

"You saw enough of me last night to know how I'm doing," he replied spitefully, not looking up at Jonouchi's eyes as he ate. It wasn't so much avoidance than just pretending maybe if he didn't look at the man next to him, then he wasn't actually there, "I'm not going to start giving out the details of that anytime soon. But thank you for inquiring."

"It's your choice," Jonouchi shrugged. It wasn't his place to try forcing personal information out of Kaiba. It wasn't as if he didn't keep his own secrets. How long had it taken him to tell his friends he had a sick sister? And they would never know he was gay, if he had any say in it. "You don't have to tell me your life's story. I just wondered if you wanted to talk."

"I can handle my own affairs."

"I never said you couldn't," Jonouchi replied nonchalantly, getting the attention of a waiter finally, "But your drinking habit did."

The waiter came, and Jonouchi put in his order. Kaiba might have something to say when they were alone again. Or he'd just direct one of his usual angry expressions at him. He faced him when the waiter had gone, waiting to see whether he was about to be burned. Not that he'd be surprised, considering he had been a little snide, and Kaiba didn't like being told things about himself that were true, evidently.

No, he blew off Jonouchi completely, eating in silence and avoiding eye contact. He sat with his leg crossed, eyes trained on what he was doing instead of actually giving the blond idiot any attention he didn't deserve. What right did the self-righteous poster child for street punk wannabe have to point out his vices when he could barely take care of himself.

Jonouchi was leaning on the table watching Kaiba for a while. He knew he was being blown off, but he was bored, so he entertained himself by watching Kaiba ignore him. It wasn't so much entertaining as a good opportunity to stare. It was considered rude to make direct eye contact for long periods of time anyway, but Kaiba in particular seemed to despise people just for observing him. So long as he was going to be deliberately looking in the other direction, Jonouchi decided to take advantage.

Kaiba's eyes were really, really blue. They'd probably be better to look at if he wasn't constantly glaring at people. And he had surprisingly long eyelashes for a man, in Jonouchi's opinion, but it wasn't exactly a bad feature. His hair was perfectly kept as usual, despite his face looking a little haggard. Not even his whole face. Just under his eyes a little. His jaw was clenching visibly.

"Why do you hate talking to people?" Asked Jonouchi boldly. Kaiba probably wouldn't like being asked, but Kaiba didn't like anything. Except causing misery and playing card games.

"Very few people have anything intelligent to say, and fewer, anything I haven't thought of already. I'm not interested in it."

"What a strange thing to say," Jonouchi hummed, "I can't help but wonder what your basis for comparison is."

Kaiba probably thought he sounded smart, but to Jonouchi, he sounded like a high-school hipster kid who was too moody to have friends and blamed it on everyone being beneath him. He knew Kaiba was intelligent-more brilliant than the majority of people. But even he should be able to get some value out of a real conversation.

"What would interest you, then?"

"Nothing that you'd like, now will you stop pestering me and let me eat?"

"You shouldn't assume I wouldn't like what you're interested in," Jonouchi argued, ignoring the request to piss off, "Even if I wasn't interested, I'd still listen if you were. I'm pretty flexible."

He smiled. Kaiba was so defensive that he almost didn't know what to do with him, aside from maybe just trying to poke at him until he surrendered.

"I like physics. And you failed the class senior year, so stop bothering me about it."

"Failing the course in high school doesn't mean I wouldn't be interested in what you have to say," Jonouchi huffed, "It's not like I can theorize with you or some shit, but still."

He paused for a moment, his eyes wandering around the room. His hunger was making it harder to focus and keep his cool. He knew he was probably being barely tolerable in Kaiba's eyes as it was. No need to get more annoying. And Jonouchi was well aware that he could be annoying.

"I'll stop pushing. It's your decision..."

Looking at him blankly and expressionless, Kaiba continued eating now in relative silence. The waiter came back with more food, some of it for Kaiba, but there was a whole platter tray for Jonouchi that included salmon sushi rolls, soup, rice, pickled vegetables, and other staples he probably never got to enjoy at home. It was more the Japanese breakfast Kaiba was accustomed to eating each morning, since it was the largest meal of the day and he generally didn't indulge in big meals after noon.

Kaiba just wanted to enjoy this food in peace. Quiet. He really liked quiet. Without the pesting voice of Jonouchi's bad accent, he could make out his own personal thoughts in his head and think about what he was going to do with himself as he ate a peach. He could go wake up Mokuba soon and force him out of bed, or go take a walk alone. Whichever would be fine.

Thank god Jonouchi had finally decided to stuff his face with food, because Kaiba was trying his hardest not to snap at him after last night, but his patience was wearing thin. He could only stand idle chit chat from children.

Jonouchi was scarfing his food right off the bat. He was hungry due to not getting dinner the day before, and it wasn't until his panic subsided that he paused and started eating more slowly. He realized that there was probably more food on the platter than he could stuff, but that was a good thing. He could take some home and probably distribute it between another two meals. He wasn't exactly hurting, since he'd bought groceries with his most recent paycheck, but he wasn't going to use any of the money Kitamura had given him unless he really needed it.

No, that money was going to help with rent. He was so paranoid about losing it that he was keeping it with him everywhere he went. At least he could defend it if it was on his person. If he hid it at home, it might be taken in a break-in. Besides, he needed little bits of it for the train to and from work. He wasn't used to just having a wad of money to whittle at. Usually he was scraping together change to get his pass for the train.

Whatever was left after rent next week would probably be used for groceries. He could stock up to make sure he didn't run out for a little while. After that, who knew what...Jonouchi hadn't heard from Kitamura for days, and the man said he wouldn't be in town until probably the next week or later. Jonouchi wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not. He was still antsy about the sex part of the relationship, but he sure as hell wasn't upset about money and food.

Jonouchi slowed to a stop once he was too full to eat anymore and asked a waiter for a take-out box. He hadn't said anything to Kaiba since he started eating, since he was preoccupied with his thoughts, but now he turned his attention to him.

"Well," he began hesitantly, "I guess I'll head back home after I pack up these leftovers. But yeah...thanks for buying me breakfast."

"Thank Mokuba for taking you on as his personal charity case..."

Jonouchi felt his eye twitch, and while his face didn't move, his expression got stony.

"Glad to see you're still too fucked in the head to understand the concept of friendship," he replied quietly, shoveling his food into the take-out box and standing briskly, "I noticed that you gulped down your coffee pretty quickly, by the way."

Good thing he did, too, or Jonouchi might have been tempted to weaponize it again. He stormed out of the cafe, steaming. He should be angrier with himself, really. It was his own fault for thinking there was a sliver of a chance to have a single conversation with Kaiba and come out of it unscathed.

Kaiba watched Jonouchi storm off, but he didn't feel bad. And he hadn't drunk his coffee any faster than usual, but he did pay closer attention to where Jonouchi's hands were. He wasn't going to let himself get physically assaulted again. Jonouchi was a fool if he thought he'd get away with that nasty stunt twice, and he was glad when the idiot left the table finally and stormed off.

He was so easy to play, and hopefully he wouldn't confuse Kaiba's generosity for anything more than it was. Jonouchi was his brother's friend, and he didn't want him starving because he knew the punk was poorer than poor, but that didn't mean he wanted to be bothered by his "appreciation" either. It wasn't like Kaiba was doing it out of good will. Mokuba would have gotten bent out of shape if he found out Kaiba had kicked him from the table, so he felt like he didn't have much of a choice, or else he would have had the cooks just box something and send the retard on his way.

Instead of being forced into idiotic conversation.

It made him wonder though, what he was doing at the hotel again. Seeing him the night before certainly caught Kaiba off guard, and the party was over, so there was no reason for him to still be around. His John or whoever, he wasn't sure what was going on there, wasn't around, and if he was, well; Kaiba would have kicked him out. He hated Kitamura. Annoying little fucker kept showing up now at all the restaurants Kaiba frequented...

Jonouchi really was lost if he was actually doing what Kaiba thought he was doing. Not that he didn't already come off kinda confused, just by how he carried himself in high school, but now it was even more obvious. Like all the odd looks and staring he kept doing, but Kaiba rolled his eyes at it and ignored what was glaringly obvious to him.

Maybe he wasn't really pimping himself out, but just experimenting. Not that it was any Kaiba's business, but he found the whole situation rather odd. But what Jonouchi did to make money did not concern him. As long as he wasn't going to continue it in his hotel, at his expense...

Or he might as well start threatening to charge a rent fee.

Snickering, he finished his coffee before going back upstairs to collect Mokuba. The kid didn't need to know about what he saw. It would lead to some awkward conversation, and he didn't want to explain any of that for a while, if he could get away with it. What he saw in the dumb manga stores was enough for Kaiba, and knocking on his door, he waited for an answer before walking in, only too glad to find his brother ready to go out and do something with him.

Jonouchi had made it to the metro station when his phone started vibrating. When he checked it, he was surprised to see that there was a message from Kitamura. His anger was momentarily quelled by curiosity, though he figured it was probably just another update on when he'd be in town.

Instead, it ended up being an invitation. Kitamura was staying at one of the hotels uptown and wanted Jonouchi to join him there. Jonouchi started turning red after he re-read the message. Not that the concept was unbelievable to him, but he'd never really had a booty call before. On top of that, he had to decide what he was going to do. Whether he was going to answer it.

Did he really want to do that? Walk across uptown Domino to get laid? And the sex might not even be enjoyable. Maybe that was just how it was going to be. It wasn't like Jonouchi knew a whole lot about gay sex, aside from bits and pieces of eighteen-plus eromanga he'd dug out in Anzu's room once upon a time. But pornography tended to exaggerate how good things were...

He stood there in the subway rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, thinking. Kitamura was trying to be his John. Okay. Jonouchi understood that, and he didn't feel like that was wrong or anything, but he didn't know if that was what he wanted. Sure, he wanted to get laid. Who didn't want to get laid? But Kitamura wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. Someone almost twice his age who was paying him for it.

Jonouchi sighed, scratching the back of his head. It wasn't like he didn't need the money, and free food here and there was nothing to scoff at. And it wasn't like there was anyone around who gave a fuck if his poor ass had a sugar daddy, anyway. His friends were all gone pursuing their futures, Mokuba was too young to know, and he'd left his dad behind long ago. And it wasn't like the neighbors would care, assuming they somehow found out.

But the Rintama gang...

He sat on a bench, his brows furrowed as he thought that over. If the Rintama gang found out, he knew what would happen to him. It probably wouldn't be an issue if he only ran around with Kitamura uptown, but the thought still bothered him.

He'd taken a long time, apparently. He got another text, this one asking if he was at work. Jonouchi packed up his hesitation so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore, and replied saying he was free. And then he waited as the train he'd been planning to take pulled up, and people started to file in.

Once Kitamura gave him the name of the hotel and the suite number, Jonouchi stood and started the walk there. He almost felt like he wasn't himself, though he knew that was mainly because he was in disbelief. How did he even get into this situation? Aside from being stupid, obviously. Actually, it was all him being stupid. That didn't make him feel any better, so he shook the thought off and mindlessly finished the trek through uptown.

The place was just as upscale as Kaiba's hotel, if less famous. Jonouchi approached the front desk saying he needed a key for Kitamura's room, thinking he'd probably need some kind of proof, but the attendant was apparently expecting him and handed it over with just a friendly smile and bow. Jonouchi was too dazed to respond and just walked to the nearest elevator.

Kitamura's room was on the seventh floor. When Jonouchi arrived, he knocked, but there was no answer. Then he remembered that he had a key and let himself in. When the door opened, he immediately heard the shower running in the washroom. It was such an obvious statement that he felt a little insulted, but he wandered in anyway, finding a comfortable chair to sit in.

He waited for a good fifteen minutes for Kitamura to appear. He didn't immediately leave the bathroom when he was done showering, for whatever reason. When he did appear, he was in a long white bathrobe, looking as if he was focused on something important until he saw Jonouchi. He actually flinched just a little in surprise, but that was probably because Jonouchi was curled up in a chair staring at him so pointedly. Whatever, he was American. He wouldn't care about being stared at.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon," Kitamura smiled in greeting and took a seat at the edge of the bed. Jonouchi shrugged.

"I was uptown when you messaged me."

"I see," Kitamura replied. Then there was a short silence, and Jonouchi wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to be doing. He felt nervous, and half-wished that he was drunk again so at least he wouldn't have to deal with that. "What exactly are you doing uptown?"

"I work uptown," Jonouchi half-lied. The last thing he wanted to tell him was that he'd been staying at the Kaiba Hotel. Considering how badly Kitamura seemed to be trying to get into Kaiba's good graces, Jonouchi didn't want to be seen as a tool for it.

"That's interesting," Kitamura pondered, "I'm going to get dried off if you want to use the bathroom. I won't take long, but go ahead and enjoy."

"Um," Jonouchi was going to say he didn't need a shower, but he realized it was a good way to procrastinate, so he stood up and went into the bathroom. He hadn't even taken the train that day. He didn't need another shower. Still, Kitamura might bitch about it if he didn't, and he needed time to get his nerves under control.

After the hot shower he felt a little less anxious, but he didn't know if that would change when Kitamura was in his line of vision again. Jonouchi felt like an idiot for being so embarrassed. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, and with less warning, to boot. After scrubbing his hair dry and getting his clothes back on, he returned to the bedroom, peeking around the corner first like he was apprehensive of being attacked.

Kitamura was waiting for him on the bed. He was dressed, his hair was dry and he was smiling. Sort of.

"Uh-" Jonouchi muttered, "I'm out."

He walked toward the bed, waiting for some kind of cue. He was willing to bet that Kitamura wasn't about to let him top, so he assumed he wasn't supposed to lead. But he was still sitting down, and made no motions to take control of the situation. Jonouchi stood near the edge of the bed, watching Kitamura and waiting for some indication of what he was expected to do.

"Jonouchi," he began, giving a sly grin and moving closer to touch Jonouchi's blond hair, "Have you ever given oral before? I think you'd be quite good if you tried."

Jonouchi couldn't stop his face from twisting up in bewilderment and offense. Was he seriously just asking for that? Was that necessary? As if things needed to be more awkward than they already were...

"I-no, I've never done that before!" Jonouchi stared, wide-eyed at Kitamura. "I don't know if I- I mean-"

What was he supposed to say? It was pretty much Kitamura's call. But it was embarrassing, to just be asked so blatantly. Maybe it was because he was American and just didn't care.

"Don't get so flustered, it's not that uncommon a thing for men to do with one another. I mean, I thought you were into that sort of thing unless you aren't actually gay?" Said Kitamura, raising an eyebrow, "Gay men give fellatio all the time. You shouldn't be offended that I'd ask. It's expected, you know.

But if you're going to be like that about it, I'll do it on you first. How about it?"

He was not shy about getting what he wanted, grabbing Jonouchi's shoulders and laying him down before unzipping his hands and forcing them down past his hips along with his boxers. Of course Jonouchi was flaccid at this point, but Kitamura didn't seem to care, taking him into his hand and jerking him off a few times until he had something solid and hard to grab onto, and then sticking the head into his mouth.

Rolling his tongue over the head, he sucked, holding Jonouchi's hips down with one hand while working with his mouth. He seemed distracted while doing it, his eyes looking off several times, but he eventually relaxed his throat muscles and took Jonouchi in nearly to the back of his throat and sucking him in before stopping to get a breath, giving the blond a goofy grin as he continued stroking his cock.

"It's not that hard, you see?" He said, laughing over the entire thing. "And it's better when you play with the testicles too. Now you try."

Jonouchi was gasping for air by the time Kitamura raised his head and started laughing. He'd never had oral sex given to him before, and he really would have preferred to have more over stopping so he could try (and probably fail) to give it instead, but it wasn't exactly his decision.

He sat up, wondering how exactly he was supposed to go about doing that. Kitamura obviously detected his confusion and directed him to kneel on the floor, which made his face burn, but he didn't say anything about it. Kitamura moved, his feet planted on either side of Jonouchi on the floor, and since Jonouchi continued to sit there, stunned, Kitamura had to guide his hand to his pants zipper. Jonouchi forced himself to move and worked the fastener open before the zipper. He hesitantly removed Kitamura's erection from his boxer shorts, feeling too watched for his comfort.

For a few moments, he didn't have the courage to actually put it in his mouth, so he stroked it instead. It wasn't like he'd never held a boner before (he had his own, after all) so it wasn't surprising, per se. But there was something very alien about it being someone else's.

Jonouchi jumped when he felt a hand in his hair, and was going to look up to see what was going on, but he wasn't given the chance. Kitamura pushed his head forward, and Jonouchi's eyes widened, but he allowed himself to be guided. He didn't seem to have the drive to do it himself. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, closing his lips around the head when he felt it on his tongue. Kitamura continued to lead him, using the firm grip on his head to make him bob up and down.

He wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't bad or anything, but he wasn't into it. And this was supposed to be a normal thing for gay men? He couldn't imagine why. Maybe it would be different if it had been his idea in the first place, and he certainly didn't mind _getting_ oral. He managed to snap out of it enough to suck a little, but when he did, his head was pushed down further. It made the muscles in his throat twitch even though they hadn't been touched. He was too nervous for this...

To adjust, Jonouchi resorted to trying to think about something else. Preferably something sexy, like porn, but it had been a while since he'd watched any, and the shit he'd shared with Honda and Yugi wasn't exactly to his tastes. His mind wandered freely for a few seconds, unfortunately returning to the night before when he'd seen Kaiba at the bar. That was the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment. Kaiba pissed him the fuck off, and getting mad wasn't going to make giving a blowjob any easier.

He didn't want Kaiba on his mind. Even if he was good looking. And Jonouchi had even seen him in his expensive underwear the night before, when he'd taken him to bed. He'd almost consciously saved that mental image, whether he'd wanted to or not. Some expensive Western brand of navy-colored boxers that fit a little tightly. Probably to fit under the tight jeans he always wore. Not that he couldn't get away with it, since he was so damn lean. Kaiba wasn't a twig, by any means, but his body fat was low. Still, that was good for making the muscle show off.

Jonouchi didn't really realize that he was idly recalling so much about Kaiba's appearance until he was forcefully pulled from the memories. He felt a hard shove on the back of his head, and then a horrible choking feeling. It was gone just as suddenly, but it had shocked him enough that he pulled his head back and started to cough. His felt water collecting around his eyelids from the gagging.

Kitamura waited until he'd caught his breath before making him get back to it. Jonouchi kept his eyes deliberately shut. The feeling of the erection sliding in and out of his mouth was awkward, and since he wasn't guiding his own actions, he couldn't do much but just keep his teeth out of the way and let it happen.

He felt Kitamura's dick expand briefly in his mouth, and his eyes snapped open. He'd certainly jerked off enough to know what that meant, and he tried to pull away. Fuck no. Not in his mouth. Like hell if he was going to put up with that.

He didn't succeed in getting away. Kitamura had a firm grip on him, and just pushed harder when Jonouchi tried to twist out. He shut his eyes unconsciously at the uncomfortable feeling, and started to gag almost to the point of retching when Kitamura's cock slid into his throat. Jonouchi couldn't move, so he tried forcing his throat to relax before he ended up throwing up his breakfast.

A second later, Kitamura tugged his hair painfully, and Jonouchi heard him gasp. Liquid tickled the back of his throat, and he started coughing uncomfortably with his mouth full. Kitamura thankfully released him, and he had to make himself swallow before giving in to the need to cough. He hadn't breathed in any semen, but the feeling of it trickling down his throat had made it impossible to breathe normally.

Even before his breathing was back to normal, his stomach lurched. He started to gag, and tried his best to hold it back as he dashed to the bathroom to vomit. It was like he could feel ejaculate in his stomach and throat, and it was probably the most disgusting thing he'd ever experienced.

He managed to bend over the toilet before he actually vomited, retching so hard that his stomach hurt. Everything came out. His breakfast was officially wasted, and even after he couldn't feel that in his stomach anymore, he paused to breathe, and the lingering taste of musk made him throw up again. He didn't even know there was that much in his stomach. He felt like he was giving back yesterday's lunch, the cheap ramen he'd had for breakfast, and probably every bit of gum he'd ever swallowed. His body simply didn't stop until everything was gone, and then he collapsed, exhausted, against the bathroom wall.

"Sorry about that," yelled Kitamura from the bedroom, where he was getting his boxers fixed and pants back on, "I got a bit carried away, but I'll make it up to you. I left some cash on the bed if you need it, and a new smartphone I didn't want. Thought you might like it though, since yours looks a tad old."

Jonouchi was gritting his teeth together, just barely restraining the urge to curse Kitamura out. Apologizing after the fact didn't make things much better on Jonouchi's end. He managed to keep his mouth shut, and used the sink to help himself stand up. He rinsed his mouth out with the tap water.

"You can keep the room too, I paid it off Don't worry about room service."

Once Kitamura was dressed, he smoothed out his hair and stood before the bathroom door, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"You were good like I said you'd be though, Jonouchi," he said, chuckling to himself before messing with the younger man's hair and walking out the door, "I'll call you when I'm back in town."

"Yeah," was all Jonouchi managed to say. It didn't seem appropriate to say thanks, but he couldn't exactly curse him out anymore, either. Once Kitamura was gone, Jonouchi continued washing his mouth out. Somehow, the taste of vomit was less disgusting to him than semen, but it still wasn't pleasant. At least none of it had gone up his nose.

When he left the bathroom, he looked at the bed. There was a smartphone sitting on it, as promised, and what was probably enough cash to pay up his rent for six months. Almost made it worth it. But not really.

Still, he wasn't going to complain about presents. Especially expensive shit like that. Jonouchi had never planned for anything like a smartphone in his life, seeing as the bill was astronomical by his standards. Twice his rent monthly in a phone bill wasn't a good way to use his meager funds.

Jonouchi sat at the edge of the bed, sorting through the phone, charger, and cash to give himself something new to focus on. He decided to count the bills, which did end up being about seven times his rent. Which probably wasn't much to Kitamura, seeing as Jonouchi's rent was only about four thousand yen. A lot for the impoverished, but pocket money for the wealthy. And Kitamura was American, to boot...

He pocketed the money and picked up the phone, wondering if he should give out the number. Somehow, he suspected that if he told his friends he had a new phone, they'd know exactly how he got it. Which was ridiculous, but he was paranoid.

Sighing, he lay down on the bed. If he had this place until tomorrow, then he'd use it. He could order a decent lunch and dinner, and hopefully breakfast the next day. And since it was uptown, that meant he could sleep there until work started and come back after his shift. His boss might get annoyed that he didn't have the shirt for his uniform, but they kept spares at the soba restaurant.

He grabbed the phone and struggled to learn the interface well enough to find the alarm clock. After setting it, he placed the phone on the nightstand, stripped down to his boxers, and got under the blankets. Irritatingly, his mind tried to make him think about what he'd done just minutes ago, but Jonouchi forced it to stop. He didn't want to review it. Even without thinking about it, he felt used, and he didn't need his brain guilt tripping him over it. He didn't need to examine the negative aspects. He'd rather just enjoy the benefits...

It wasn't like there was anyone around to care but him, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

A Week Later

* * *

Kaiba sat in his office at home feeling utterly fooled. Mokuba had somehow managed to make him promise to go out with him that day, which was fine, but now the kid wanted to bring a friend. And becoming slightly irritable over it, Kaiba was under the impression that they'd be going out alone as brothers, but of course, Mokuba had other ideas.

That was fine, since Kaiba worked on his birthday that July and he was looking for a way to make it up to him. He felt shitty about the situation, so just dealing with the addition the best he could, Kaiba agreed to be civil with another person hanging around them, as long as they weren't gonna beg for his autograph all night or whatever shit fans sometimes did.

Unfortunately, Mokuba wasn't thinking to bring anyone his own age. Kaiba should have realized that, since he knew his kid brother didn't really socialize much in his own age group, but he was hopeful. And a tad out of touch. Typing away at his computer, he could hear a masculine voice echoing the hallway alongside Mokuba's, one far too familiar and dually unwanted.

Jonouchi Katsuya.

He couldn't believe Mokuba tricked him into hanging around that idiot, but what could he do? Kaiba already promised, and gritting his teeth as he heard the two of them pass by, he tried to remind himself that it was going to be only for one night. And he could handle that.

Afterwards, he wouldn't have to play nice. He only promised for that evening and that evening only.

Thankfully the two went inside the kid's room, he could hear Mokuba slamming the door behind him probably to play video games until dinner time. That didn't bother Kaiba at all, he had work he was finishing up that Sunday night, before going back to the office in the morning, and the longer he had before being interrupted, the better.

There were pet projects he needed to work on without interruption, and he got himself to work taking one duel disk and working through the parts to make it lighter. Sigfried was right about the weight, it was a bit too much, especially for some female players. They could be more light weight if he worked on finding a replacement metal that could still work, but that meant fooling around with ideas until something latched.

And until he found something that would be suitable, Kaiba was going to keep his adjustment plans to himself.

Jonouchi still couldn't believe he was in Kaiba's house. Last time he checked, he was only barely allowed anywhere that Kaiba considered to be his property. Mokuba seemed to think it was fine, though, so Jonouchi didn't press. Maybe the kid blackmailed him into it or something.

They were going to a festival that night. Jonouchi hadn't been to one in a while, since he didn't have the time for the most part. He worked almost every day, and his day off was normally spent sleeping or resting up. Tonight he'd been motivated to leave the house by Mokuba's offer, and he knew he'd be more exhausted for it in the morning, but it was worth it. He had to take time out for fun, right? It was good for the soul.

"So," Jonouchi looked around Mokuba's room. It looked like a pretty normal bedroom for a boy his age, in contrast to the rest of the mansion. It didn't really seem like Kaiba's style, what with all the Victorian decor and architecture. There were so many valuables everywhere that Jonouchi was almost afraid to breathe too hard. "Are you sure you're brother's cool with me being here? Because no offense, Mokuba, but I don't want you throwing me under the bus..."

Mokuba wasn't a bad kid, but he was still a kid. At the tender age of fourteen, it was unlikely that he had the emotional maturity not to push the envelope maybe more than he should. If Kaiba wasn't quite okay with Jonouchi being in the mansion, then Jonouchi would be getting the flack for it. Mokuba was relatively safe.

"He knew you were coming and didn't say anything about it. I don't think he really cares, he just wants you gone by tomorrow morning. I don't quite get why you two even fight so much, I mean I can't remember anyone he dislikes as much as you, and then all you two do is bicker... I hope you guys won't do that tonight," said Mokuba, frowning as he jumped onto his bed, "I made him promise to behave, and Nii-sama doesn't lie."

"To be fair, I didn't start it," Jonouchi defended himself half-heartedly. It was only partly true, he supposed. He'd been friendly to Kaiba at first meeting, but Kaiba had made an immediate bad impression. After that, Jonouchi had been quick to accuse him and get in his face about everything. That said, he'd never been all that insulting. His recent behavior with Kaiba wasn't the same as it had been when they were in high school.

"He insults me for no reason, and I won't roll over and take it. So we fight."

Jonouchi had been snide and a little scathing in their recent conversations, but it had been after either insults or hostility. He didn't have the temperament to put up with that kind of thing gracefully. Yugi probably would try reasoning and appealing to the assailant's good side. Jonouchi was more inclined to return the attacks in kind.

"Half the things Nii-sama says to people is to get a rise, you shouldn't get so caught up in it," advised Mokuba, shaking his head, "But whatever. I want to have a good time with you both, so please... Don't mess with him."

Because Jonouchi was rather good at making a bad situation worse, and Mokuba didn't want to watch them tear each other apart over something stupid like just looking at each other the wrong way...

"I'm gonna get Nii-sama so we can leave, I just wanted you to see my room," and running out the door, Mokuba bounded off to go grab his brother.

Jonouchi stood and followed Mokuba, wondering if he'd actually be able to do as he asked. He didn't exactly enjoy fighting with Kaiba. Jonouchi was never one for verbal debates. He preferred more straightforward methods if he had to engage in a conflict. Maybe if he just didn't talk to Kaiba, the evening would run smoothly.

Yeah, right. He didn't have to talk to Kaiba to get him pissed off. Kaiba would come after him if he felt like it, which he might on this particular evening. Somehow, Jonouchi was skeptical of Mokuba's claim of Kaiba being sunshine and flowers about this outing.

By the time he caught up to Mokuba, he was emerging from some room with Kaiba in tow. Maybe it was his home office. When Jonouchi approached them, he gave Kaiba a brief wave.

"Hey," he greeted, and that was it. He didn't need to debate with Kaiba whether or not asking after his well-being was sincerity.

Kaiba looked at him briefly, stopping in his tracks as if slightly startled from being interrupted from his thoughts before exhaling and walking away. He didn't wave or nod or do anything back, but he didn't glare either. Just went down the staircase, leaving Mokuba and Jonouchi to catch up as he went outside to get the car started before traffic got too insane to deal with getting downtown.

"That went pretty well, all things considered," Jonouchi snorted, walking with Mokuba in the direction Kaiba had gone. He'd been expecting something snippy, or maybe just a silent glare. Being half-regarded wasn't bad, comparatively, and he was hardly unused to Kaiba whisking away in a huff.

"I told you he'd behave," Mokuba chided, "You should believe me more often."

"You got to admit that Kaiba "behaving" is a hard pill to swallow," Jonouchi muttered, "I wasn't expecting much, to be honest."

Still, expecting the worst made getting something better even more enjoyable. If he could keep Kaiba off his back all night, he might not have his mood spoiled. He let Mokuba lead him to the car, since he still had no idea how to get around the mansion. He had a pretty good sense of direction, but he still couldn't figure out how the house worked. It was like the house was wrapped around something, like maybe a courtyard. It hadn't appeared so from the outside, and it was disorienting.

He didn't say anything when he got in the car. He wasn't sure exactly what a car trip with the Kaiba brothers was actually like. Kaiba didn't really seem like the type to have fun in the car, even if Mokuba was a little more light-hearted. With Jonouchi's friends, on the rare occasion that they were on a long drive, they tried to liven up the experience.

Kaiba was entirely focused on driving. He didn't pay either male any attention while navigating the road, watching as he passed by cars, speeding a bit more than he had any right to. However, he was driving a sporty black car, and most of the cops didn't bother messing with him since he owned nearly half the city.

It would just be a dumb thing to do.

Mokuba was excited, chatting Jonouchi up and sitting half turned around in his seat so he could watch him in the back. He didn't often get a friend he could really do anything with, or felt comfortable introducing his brother to. Not that kids were frightened of Kaiba, but Kaiba was still Kaiba and people acted funny around him.

Also, unfortunately, Mokuba was afraid of being used and just shied away from the other kids. He couldn't connect with them like he could Yugi and Anzu, and having Jonouchi around just made everything so much better. It was like having that fun older brother who didn't scare away all the kids from hanging out. Grinning, he started getting more excited when he thought about the Kaiba Corp Convention coming up, where he'd play a major part.

"Do you think you'll come?" He asked, "I can get you passes."

"If you can get me in, I'll definitely be there," Jonouchi grinned, "Sometimes I forget you like abusing your authority."

He still remembered Mokuba doing that on rare occasions, but he always looked pretty self-satisfied while he did it. Especially when the people around him were awed by his capabilities. He made no effort to hide his show-off nature, unlike how Kaiba did.

"So you're doing what at the con, exactly?"

"Everything."

He went into a whole thing going over it, Kaiba rolling his eyes as he drove on. Mokuba was trying to run the show, which he didn't care about too much. People liked him, more than they liked Kaiba, and he was okay with that. Not ignorant at all of his infamy, he decided it was in everyone's best interests to let Mokuba host the convention, and keep Kaiba in the side lines.

Or at least, not exposed to the public.

Sure, it was fun sometimes throwing a big dog and pony show, but he just didn't like people enough to deal with some of the unnecessary bullshit that tied to it. Like people asking him over his dueling career and other things that had nothing to do with his business. He was sick of people treating him like some over blown celebrity instead of a businessman, so he decided to distance himself, as much as he possibly could.

That wouldn't stop people from bothering him at the dinner party afterwards, but nothing was perfect and at least the biggest pain he usually had to deal with wasn't his responsibility. And Mokuba was more than ready to handle it.

Jonouchi couldn't really afford anything that the Kaiba brothers would be selling in the coming season, but he'd still go to the convention to look at everything. He'd enjoy the show, anyway, and trying out demos. Since Mokuba was getting him a pass, he didn't need to worry about blowing his spare cash on it.

They were getting close to the festival site. There was a larger one happening in the park tonight, one with multiple vendors and activities scattered about. There would probably be some shows, too, but since it was evening, they'd most likely be kabuki productions.

"What are we gonna do first?" Jonouchi asked, figuring he should let Mokuba choose. "Looks like there's a lot more out there than just a parade and some street food."

"I'm hungry," replied Mokuba, holding onto his growling stomach, "And then rollercoasters. Or maybe the Ferris Wheel. I'm not quite sure which one yet. I like heights."

"Sounds good," Jonouchi nodded, "If you aren't too scared, maybe we should try a fun house later on."

Those were his favorite parts of the festivals. He simultaneously loved and hated the thrill of fear he got from the experience, but that was what made it great. That said, he thoroughly enjoyed rollercoasters for the drops, and Ferris wheels were slow, but the view was nice.

He wondered what the fuck Kaiba was going to do to entertain himself. He didn't seem like he'd be that interested in rides, but maybe he'd surprise Jonouchi again. It wasn't likely, but there was a sliver of a chance. Even if not, Jonouchi wouldn't complain about having fun with Mokuba and Kaiba staying out of his hair. He'd probably stand somewhere leaning against something and perfecting his ability to be aloof and smouldering at the same time.

Corny festivals didn't actually interest Kaiba. None of the rides were as good as the ones at his own parks, and a lot of times, they broke down. He didn't like paying for shitty thrills, but since his brother was a sucker for them, he wasn't going to complain or make a big deal out of it. He could deal with one night sitting out and watching Mokuba have his fun, and there was enough crap he could take care of from his phone.

Usually he wasn't that fun to hang around anyways. Kaiba knew he was boring, compared to most people. He liked reading, playing chess, and doing more intellectual pursuits that most people found too tedious to be stimulating. Although Mokuba was smart and clever, he liked being engaged, with video games and the like, and while Kaiba liked programming said games, he wasn't into actually gaming them as much. Not since he was a teenager.

Regardless, he was going to hang around the two until they ended up forgetting him at some bench. That was perfectly fine with him, and Kaiba found parking easily and got their tickets before they were set loose in the park. He watched Mokuba to follow behind around the different food stands and frowned at the shitty options, but didn't make a comment when the kid wanted crap food for dinner. Tonight, he was going to keep those comments to himself.

And it wasn't like Mokuba got to eat crappy Japanese tacos all that often either.

Jonouchi ran with Mokuba's choice of food and got fake tacos as well. He was hardly picky, and more than willing to indulge in crap. Fortunately, Mokuba wasn't as stuck-up about food as his brother, and the two of them were similarly excited by the junk they were eating. Jonouchi was sure Kaiba disapproved, even if he wasn't showing it, but that was fine. So long as he wasn't an ass about it.

He had yakisoba for himself. Jonouchi wondered what the point was, going to a festival, if he wasn't going to enjoy the food they offered. It wasn't like he couldn't get yakisoba from anywhere, including his own house. But Jonouchi didn't comment. Kaiba gazed at him briefly when he noticed that he was watching, his eyes strangely not hostile. Jonouchi's surprise probably showed on his face, and for a few seconds, he got sucked in by the image of Kaiba's eyes when they were normal, not glaring icily at him. It was almost like he didn't utterly despise his existence.

Jonouchi abruptly looked away. No point getting hopeful over it. Mokuba said he'd made Kaiba promise to behave, so he was probably just abiding by his brother's wishes. Jonouchi was grateful for it, but he wasn't going to let it go to his head.

Still. Kaiba was a lot nicer to look at when he wasn't acting like a crotchety old man. Jonouchi's eyes was drawn to him repeatedly, not just the difference in his face when he was more relaxed, but also his body. Which looked the same as ever, but for once, Jonouchi wasn't deterred from it by Kaiba's behavior. He would never claim the man wasn't good-looking. Certainly above average; more like something out of television than a real person.

He probably worked out. His muscles showed through the tight clothes he wore, and they were sculpted in such a way that he was probably aware of the best methods for his type. His posture was excellent, and even while he wasn't actively throwing his superiority on people, he carried himself with a demeanor of being a cut above.

Kaiba probably knew he was looking, too. Bastard soaked it up, more than likely, but Jonouchi still tried to keep himself under control. He didn't want to be offensive, especially while Kaiba was actually in relatively good humor. Well, not good humor. He was in neutral humor.

"I don't think I'm going to join you two on the rollercoasters," Kaiba said, breaking the silence as he played with his food, not quite interested in eating, "Or probably any of the rides. They don't do three person seating, and I don't mind sitting out."

Jonouchi was better suited for that sort of thing. Loud and over excited about everything, he'd get more of a kick out of the rides, and Mokuba wanted someone to get excited with. Kaiba was a rather boring playmate, and he was well aware of it, he lacked the personality for fun after everything that had happened to him. He was too damn serious about everything, or just disinterested, and watching Mokuba scarf down his food, he sighed before speaking up again.

"Unless we do a haunted house. I'll join you in that, since you," he said, looking down at Mokuba, "Have an affinity for getting lost. Or running away from me, I'm not quite sure which one it is."

"Getting lost," lied Mokuba, beaming, "I'd never try to purposely lose you, Nii-sama."

Jonouchi had a feeling that wasn't quite true. Mokuba could be a little brat, and it was entirely possible that he'd run off just to get Kaiba's panties in a knot. Or to make him chase. Either way, Jonouchi was wary of Kaiba coming with them. Jonouchi didn't want to embarrass himself when he inevitably got frightened by the suspense, and if Kaiba was there, then he wouldn't be able to get as caught up in the experience for fear of being humiliated.

He determined that he would have fun regardless, and not worry about what Kaiba thought. He seemed to be keeping whatever snide opinions he had to himself, so it was entirely possible that Jonouchi could be as much of a scaredy-cat as he wanted and not hear about it that night. He'd probably hear about it later on, but not that night.

The funhouse was lit by violet lights, and even then the lights were dim. There was mostly black space inside, which made almost every part of the place a dark alley, in Jonouchi's mind. There might be actors in there intended to scare him, and they could come from anywhere. He tried not to visibly tense up as they got further away from the light of the entrance, but he was probably obvious.

Nothing happened for a while. Mokuba was in front of him, seemingly unafraid of whatever might pop up. Jonouchi, on the other hand, was stepping lightly and quietly, listening in the hopes of hearing what waited inside before it appeared. He was getting wide-eyed and intense from the suspense when he heard a loud, startling noise from below him.

Jonouchi yelled in shock and jumped as high as he could, trying to evade whatever was making a ruckus at his feet. It turned out to be one of the simple air vent scares, which was a little embarrassing, but he tried to let it roll off his back. Barely inside, and already he was jumpy.

"Mokuba, stop running off ahead," Kaiba started chiding, speeding up as he tried ditching Jonouchi behind to scare himself again, hopefully wetting his pants, "I'm not going to chase after you in this dump."

"Nii-sama, I'm not going that fast, just try to catch up!"

Mokuba's voice was hardly audible behind all the noises of sound effects playing, and Kaiba sped up again, using his long legs to cut across the halls before he reached a dead end.

That wasn't right. Where the hell did the kid go?

"Damn."

It was probably a trick to get people lost. This was why he secretly didn't like haunted houses, but usually went along with them anyways. Now he was trapped with the blond idiot, who caught up quickly but still looked stupid startled over the air vent trick that occurred behind them.

"Mokuba's gone. We need to find him."

"I'm sure he's okay," Jonouchi replied, secretly relieved that Kaiba, at least, had stayed behind. He didn't really want to wander the place alone. "But we can try to catch up with him, if it makes you feel better."

Kaiba was being unduly paranoid, in Jonouchi's opinion. Mokuba was a rather fearless fourteen-year-old, and he wasn't a moron. Not only that; the likelihood of something bad happening in the fun house was actually very low. Still, he wasn't going to argue, especially if it meant having company while he wove through the place. Mokuba had been a little traitor and zipped off on his own, which he was sure annoyed him differently than it did Kaiba.

"Does this always happen, then?" Jonouchi wondered out loud. Mokuba must have really enjoyed the opportunity to toy with his brother. Then again, who wouldn't? Mokuba just had the advantage of getting away with it. Constantly.

"Yes."

"So...did you start telling him to slow down before or after he started running off for the hell of it?"

Mokuba was probably a little mule like his big brother, and a command to stay in Kaiba's line of vision only made him more likely to bolt. Jonouchi found it hilarious, but he wondered which was the cause, and which the effect.

"If you didn't hear me yelling to slow down, then maybe you need to get your ears checked," Kaiba snapped, folding his arms and turning around to find another dark hallway path to follow, "He took off after I told him to slow down."

And left Jonouchi back with Kaiba too, which was not what he wanted, but oh well. At least now he wasn't compelled to be nice to him like before. Not that Kaiba was going to use him as a target for verbal abuse because he was frustrated, but he couldn't fake being polite now that he was stressing himself out.

"That little devil is always running off..."

"As you implied," Jonouchi sighed, "Which is what I was asking about. I just wondered if he runs off because you tell him not to, or he just started bolting when he felt like it and that's why you tell him to stop."

Kaiba seemed anxious. Not that it was surprising, but it made Jonouchi more cautious. He was more annoyed at Mokuba's disappearance than anything, but Kaiba seemed genuinely worried. He had good reason to be, considering things that had happened in the past.

"I'm sure he's all right, Kaiba. That brat isn't even scared."

"That's partly the problem."

Kaiba walked blindly into the darkness, fast enough to potentially leave Jonouchi behind if he didn't try to keep up. The noises of the music playing didn't bother him, and even when the strobe lights went off and a crowd of ghouls filled the hall trying to grab them, he just jumped a little, startled, before evading them and taking off down by himself.

Jonouchi could take care of himself, he didn't need his hand held in a stupid fun house.

Jonouchi had been overwhelmed by the seizure-inducing lights and sudden flood of people, and in his clumsy attempts to get away, he'd lost track of Kaiba. Bastard had probably woven his way through and skipped off. Once Jonouchi was over his fear from the actors grabbing at him, he started simmering. He could understand Kaiba abandoning him, of course. That was hardly unexpected. But while Mokuba had only just done the same? Both of them were assholes.

He stalked through the hallways, more frustrated than actually angry, but it melted his fear away. He felt like he'd probably growl at anything that tried to fuck with him for the remainder of his journey, and the actors watching from the darkness could likely tell. They didn't bother him anymore.

Jonouchi was stomping through the place with his hands in his pockets, trying to find the exit as soon as possible, when he smacked into something firm and fleshy in the dark. The collision force was enough that he fell over, and heard the other object doing the same. From the grunt he heard, he assumed it must be Kaiba. Jonouchi stood and grimaced at him. Not that it was visible.

"Since you're still charging around the place, I assume you didn't find Mokuba," he huffed. Served him right. He didn't get to have that kind of success after just ditching Jonouchi in a crowd of groping actors.

Kaiba just looked up at him a bit stunned for a while before he snapped out of it, getting up and dusting his pants. He was rather ticked off, that he was being asked such stupid questions when the answer was so clear, so instead of entertaining Jonouchi's baiting, he walked off again.

Although not fast enough to leave him behind.

Jonouchi was hanging close this time, not at all shy about invading Kaiba's personal space. Like hell if he was going to get ditched again. He was close enough that he could detect Kaiba's cologne, which smelled so expensive that it was probably made of money in liquid form. Jonouchi snorted, but he had to admit that the smell was nice. It pleased his senses without overwhelming them, unlike something cheap might do, and it seemed to suit Kaiba perfectly.

Jonouchi actually got caught up in how good Kaiba smelled and forgot that he was irate for a little while. He could worry about knocking in the Kaiba brothers' heads later. Hopefully Kaiba wouldn't just start sprinting in an attempt to lose him. He was always funny about keeping an arms-length bubble of personal space.

"I heard him go by a second ago," Kaiba interrupted, looking back and stopping for a moment while Jonouchi rammed into his shoulder. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and Kaiba gritted his teeth at the pain. Jonouchi wasn't soft, at all.

"He's not that far away."

But before they could do anything more, the lights suddenly flashed on and they found themselves suddenly surrounded by men in black before they shut again, and Jonouchi predictably freaked the fuck out before tripping all over himself trying to get away. Kaiba couldn't lie, he was pretty disturbed, and grabbing Jonouchi's hand, he tried quickly leading him out of the maze

Jonouchi was embarrassed about being led out by the hand like a child, but at least Kaiba hadn't ditched him again. It wasn't as if he was going to get himself out anytime soon while he was flipping shit about the actors that had shown up. When they left the maze, Jonouchi heard the sound of ecstatic laughter, and easily identified the voice as Mokuba's. Of course.

"You little imp!" Jonouchi shouted, trying to look as threatening as he could as he went after the kid. Not that anything threatened Mokuba, but it was worth a shot. "What the hell was that, leaving me behind? I was all alone in the dark!"

Well, not the whole time. Kaiba had been there, technically, but he'd skip at the drop of a hat, too.

"You're fine; Nii-sama got you out."

"Yeah, well," Jonouchi lost track of whatever retort he might have made as he thought that over. It was true; Kaiba could easily have just left him behind again. Instead, he'd grabbed him and dragged him out. He'd been bitchy like a frustrated mother while he did it, but still.

Kaiba had been holding his hand that whole time?

Jonouchi stared at his hand for a few seconds in silence, wondering if he should be amused or disgusted. He settled for laughing it off and grinning at Kaiba, who looked like he was trying not to get sucked in.

"Thanks for that," he offered. He probably wouldn't get a response, but it was polite to make the gesture.

He got a grumble back with an eye roll.

"Where else are we going?" Asked Kaiba, breaking up the what could be bonding session over fright for something else, immediately losing interest in the haunted house as he looked out towards the other rides, "Mokuba?"

The kid shrugged, but smiled before taking off running, going towards a mess of rides where people were standing. Kaiba seemed to have paled when he did so, but didn't say anything, walking fast to catch up and leaving Jonouchi behind to stand there and wonder what was going on before he jogged over trying to keep up.

There was a Ferris wheel, but Kaiba was not going to get on that thing. Roller coasters didn't really interest him, he didn't like arcade games since the people who ran them cheated, and spinning rides gave him a headache. Looking around, he groaned at the buzzing sounds and blinking bright lights, following behind his brother from a little ways.

Jonouchi was rather pleased with the excitement, and was temporarily too overwhelmed to decide what he should do first. He set his sights on Mokuba and followed briskly, trying his best to keep up with the kid. It was like he had a mission statement or something.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jonouchi. He hoped it wouldn't be something that squished them all into too close a proximity, like the Ferris wheel. Jonouchi wasn't sure he could sit still through that right now anyway, and his twitchiness would just be annoying. Then again, maybe Kaiba wouldn't be coming for the rest of the tour around the park, and Jonouchi could act freely. Mokuba didn't mind his "childish" behavior half as much as his older brother.

Mokuba was leading them to the roller coaster, fortunately. Jonouchi waited in line behind him, bouncing excitedly for a few moments before forcing himself to stop. Kaiba stood off to the side, looking as if he had no intention of coming.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba called out, turning around and gesturing for his brother to get in line with them, "You need to ride with us! There's enough room for three people, don't be such a party pooper."

He made a face, before going around and standing right behind Jonouchi with his arms folded and eyes looking away. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy thrill rides, but usually he liked more challenging things that made people potentially sick instead of being shot around up and down a few times before it ended. That wasn't really his thing, especially since most of the people in line for the ride were half his age.

"Don't look so excited!" teased Mokuba, laughing as he moved forward in line, "It's not that bad."

"Do you get nervous on rides, or something?" Asked Jonouchi. He was genuinely interested. Kaiba seemed like he might be the type to get paranoid about those theme park rides, even if he wasn't prissy about it like some of Jonouchi's friends were. Or maybe he was just nervous because Mokuba liked giving him grey hairs.

"I ride jets for fun, this crap here is child's play," Kaiba answered back, rolling his eyes, "I don't get nervous about anything."

Jonouchi bit his tongue. He'd seen Kaiba sweat before, and he'd been at least anxious back in the fun house, but he chose not to mention it. If Kaiba wanted to boast, so be it. No reason to start a fight with him right before getting jammed into a roller coaster car with him. Hopefully Mokuba would be in the middle.

When their turn finally rolled around, Jonouchi got in first so he could be on the far end of the seat. They were fortunately near the back of the train of seats, so they would get the most momentum on drops. Jonouchi resisted bouncing his heel in anticipation. He'd been on a rollercoaster just recently at KaibaLand, but he still enjoyed the experience like it was brand-new every time. Before he started getting invited to spend time with Mokuba again, it had been ages since he was on theme park rides.

He thought Mokuba would get in next to him, but instead, the kid physically ushered his older brother into the middle before sitting at the opposite end. Jonouchi made a face at him, which Kaiba fortunately didn't notice since he was doing the same. They were squished together uncomfortably, especially to Jonouchi, who didn't really need the distraction of feeling Kaiba's body in that much detail.

"Uh, Mokuba," he spoke hesitantly, "I thought you were gonna sit next to me?"

"I don't want you throwing up on me," Mokuba replied back, giving forward so he could give Jonouchi a devilish grin, "Nii-sama isn't going to bite you or anything anyways."

"You say that, but I'm not that sure," Jonouchi joked. Kaiba didn't seem amused. Jonouchi wasn't either, really, but he didn't want to be an asshole about it. Mokuba didn't want to get barfed on. It made sense. But Kaiba probably didn't want to either. He seemed tense, and had himself as compact as was possible. It didn't do any good; Jonouchi was flush against him, and the car was small enough that their thighs and shoulders were pressing together. Kaiba was wearing leather pants for whatever reason, and through the soft, clingy material, Jonouchi could feel the outline of his leg ridiculously well.

Enough to have a mental image, actually. One he recalled from that night at the hotel, when he'd dragged Kaiba to his room. It was strange to think about. Back when he and Honda used to get up to those kinds of antics, it would be something like a bonding activity. Who could he trust more than the friend who dragged his drunk ass home? And of course there would be a lot of good-humored teasing about it the next day. That was just part of the fun.

With Kaiba, he was afraid to mention the occasion, and hesitant even to think about it near him like he could tell. Kaiba didn't seem happy about what had happened at all, or at least reluctant to discuss it. Maybe he was still embarrassed, or he thought Jonouchi had a bad opinion about it. That would be just like him, wouldn't it? Whatever the case, Jonouchi decided it was probably safest to keep the memory to himself for now.

The cars started rocking forward, and out of habit, Kaiba immediately grabbed the bar that kept them in their seats and pulled down hard enough to lock them before the safety worker came by to check, further squeezing them all together. He wasn't a fan of having Jonouchi all up against him, but he tried pushing his irritation to the back of his mind, forcing himself to relax as his knuckles turned white from holding onto the bar too tightly.

Mokuba was bouncing in his seat practically, and Kaiba gave him a sharp look to make him stop. He was much too big for that, he came up to Kaiba's shoulder already, and he was all over his personal space as well. Bratty kid knew he'd get more space at the edge than sitting in the middle, so he got the biggest one between all three of them to sit there...

"Stop being so grumpy Nii-sama, you love rides," said Mokuba, shoulder bumping him hard enough that Kaiba ended up hitting Jonouchi, who didn't look thrilled over the contact, "And Jonouchi isn't going to give you cooties or whatever."

"I wasn't worried about that," answered Kaiba, rolling his eyes and trying to lean back in the seat to get more comfortable.

"Jonouchi," Asked Mokuba, looking over at the blond before grinning and flashing all his teeth, "Are you going to give Nii-sama cooties or some shit?"

"Cooties? What are you, five?" Jonouchi snickered. "We're adults. We don't use the term "cooties" for it anymore."

"Fine, afraid Nii-sama will give you herpes?"

Kaiba flashed Mokuba a very hard look before ignoring them both, looking ahead and shaking his head.

Jonouchi laughed shamelessly at the thought. Someone as stuck-up and tight-assed as Kaiba was the least likely candidate for herpes, but the idea was hilarious. Jonouchi had actually been referring to the fact that what children called "cooties" magically changed into "arousal" after puberty, but Mokuba obviously had something else in mind. He was amazed that the kid could get away with saying something like that. Even with his friends, if Jonouchi had cracked a similar joke, he probably would have been smacked.

He stopped himself laughing as the carts continued to move. He didn't want to make Kaiba any more uncomfortable than he already was. At least he seemed to have given up on trying to make space between them and wasn't pressing his knees together like some girl. Jonouchi realized he was staring at Kaiba's lap and averted his eyes. Kaiba was much too easy to look at, in his opinion. It was probably just because he wasn't talking. And smelled nice. And was pretty comfortable to be squished against, actually, but Jonouchi would never tell.

It would be nice if Kaiba was like this all the time, if perhaps a bit more conversational. Jonouchi could handle him being a bit on the rude side (a lot on the rude side) and making his snide comments, and even the fact that he was a giant ice queen didn't bother Jonouchi all that much. But he didn't sit well with being insulted. That was his limit. The rest was just...grating. He could handle grating. This non-harassing and more docile Kaiba was more to his tastes.

What was that phrase he'd read? "Silence is golden, duct tape is silver". Maybe that was a good rule for Kaiba.

He glanced briefly at Kaiba, observing his face. His jaw was set, but not tense, and his eyes stared straight ahead as if he was trying to put all his focus into the track as they rode upward. Jonouchi ended up staring so he could see what Kaiba looked like when he blinked. His eyelashes looked even longer from the side.

Jonouchi raised his eyebrows when Kaiba turned and looked at him with the most accusing questioning face he'd ever seen. It almost made him feel bad for staring. But not really.

"What?" Jonouchi asked, wondering if he'd finally pissed Kaiba off with his overly-interested observing. Jonouchi tended to stare at people he liked anyway, since he was observant of their features, but Kaiba was a bit of a special case. In that he was the hottest person Jonouchi knew.

"Stop staring at me," was the answer he got back, Kaiba's voice lowered as he wasn't trying to get Mokuba's attention, "It's annoying."

"Oh," Jonouchi responded, somehow not quite embarrassed enough to look away, "Sorry. I'll stop."

Kaiba didn't even seem that pissed off about it. At least Jonouchi hadn't gotten himself into trouble. He felt the cart lurch, and before the situation got any more awkward, the rollercoaster started tipping downward. Jonouchi held the bar in front of him as they picked up speed, whooping excitedly when they finally started to drop. He loved that exhilaration. His stomach was almost unbearably ticklish as they fell, and the wind whipped his hair around until they finally slowed to a regular pace.

They got jostled around as the car ran through the tracks, going up and down, spiraling down and even making one corkscrew before they came at the end. Mokuba had a look of elation on his face, quick to get the bar off and taking off again to get on something else while Kaiba sat there for a moment, a little stunned, before getting out himself. He wasn't expecting so much, but it wasn't like anything he couldn't handle. The ride was still child's play.

He followed Mokuba from a ways, putting his hands into his pockets. It wasn't getting warm yet, and looking up at the sky, he immediately noticed just how dark it was. Mokuba was having too much fun still, and they hadn't really done enough to leave, but he was getting somewhat tired himself, from the busy week he was dealing with, and it came as a sort of relief when Mokuba ran into some girls he knew and took off with them.

At least now he could sit down and take a rest.

Although he'd be stuck with Jonouchi if he didn't feel like tagging after a bunch of high schoolers. He glanced at him, before taking out his phone and looking through his emails. His expression looked slightly scandalized, like he was surprised that he'd be abandoned for tits, but Kaiba was already used to it. Mokuba would probably be back in an hour, he was pretty good with the girls his age, unlike the males.

It figured.

Jonouchi made a face at Mokuba's back and then sat down beside Kaiba. Like hell if he was going to go be a third wheel while a bunch of fourteen-year-old girls gathered around Mokuba. It would be like running a field trip. Jonouchi sat, staring around, his eyes eventually settling on Kaiba's fingers as they erratically worked his multi-touch smartphone. He remembered again that he actually had one now. He was still getting used to it, and hadn't given his new number out to anyone yet. He probably wouldn't until his phone bill needed to be paid and the old brick got shut off.

Kaiba had long fingers. Jonouchi had never really noticed before. They were obviously upper-class, unlike Jonouchi's own that showed signs of calluses and rough treatment. Although they were getting almost soft now that he worked at the soba restaurant, since he had to wash the dishes at least once during any given shift, and the soap he had to use afterward was some girly moisturizing shit. He wasn't quite comfortable with losing that masculine quality.

He wanted to talk to Kaiba just because, but he didn't have anything to say. Small talk would just annoy him, more than likely, and Jonouchi didn't want to be considered a menace while the evening was going so well. Kaiba was fun to tease, though. Especially when he took the stick out of his ass for a few minutes. Jonouchi decided to say something, figuring he might get a snappy remark or glare at the worst since Kaiba was "behaving" today.

"You know," he grinned, his tone facetious, "Even if you did have herpes, I'd still like you. I'm not biased."

Turning around and nearly dropping his phone from surprise, Kaiba just stared at Jonouchi for a minute, slightly scandalized. He didn't expect to be spoken to, nor having Jonouchi say something so stupid to him, but there it was. He didn't know just what to say to that, it was pretty out there, and trying to get his composure back, he snorted and rolled his eyes before continuing with his email.

"It's such a relief then, if that ever becomes the case. Good to know I'll still have options."

"Well, you know me. Always here to help."

For a fleeting moment, Jonouchi wondered how much Kaiba meant by that, but he brushed it off. He sincerely doubted he was being flirted with. At the moment, he was being tolerated at best.

"You're pretty popular. People are blowing up your phone and you've only ignored it for an hour or two," Jonouchi snorted. That would annoy the hell out of him. Maybe it was normal for Kaiba, but he'd dislike constant messages on his off time.

"I have a lot of things going on," replied Kaiba, "It's just how it goes sometimes."

He didn't really mind the messaging. It was nice to know what was going on when he wasn't around to take care of it. Sure, sometimes the minor shit got annoying when he told his staff he'd be busy and didn't want to be interrupted with crap, but since he wasn't at the moment, it wasn't a big deal answering shit from his employees who were still working, probably at home by now.

There were a lot of things going on. They had a convention to throw soon, and that was always a big stressing thing, for everyone. It wasn't like Kaiba planned out the entire function, and although Mokuba was taking on the bulk of the responsibility, there were still many things that had to be run into by Kaiba first. Like expense and budget, along with what inventions he was actually willing to show that year and what would be held off until spring.

"But I'm not actually that popular," mused Kaiba, pocketing his phone now that he was done, "Since if you haven't noticed, I hang out with a fourteen year old on my spare time."

Not that he minded, but it wasn't like most people wanted to talk to him. They were too timid. And Kaiba generally didn't like being bothered by people he didn't know, they were always trying to get something from him and he didn't find their company all that entertaining or stimulating. The best he ever got was the geeks down in Development at Kaiba Corp, but they worked for him. They weren't his friends.

"You're pretty popular, if the internet is any indication," Jonouchi chuckled, "And you can hardly be judged for hanging out with a fourteen-year-old, especially if he's cooler than you."

He was teasing, and he hoped it was obvious. He didn't see how Kaiba could think he was serious anyway, unless he genuinely had no sense of humor.

"Don't forget, you also hang out with a charming nineteen-year-old on occasion. Unless you were only referring to people you spend time with willingly."

"You consider yourself charming?" He asked, snorting, "That's funny."

"Keep in mind that I'm using you as a basis for comparison. If I was matched against him," Jonouchi gestured toward Mokuba, who still had girls flocked around him, "Then I'd just be embarrassing myself."

"I can be charming too, when I feel like it."

He just didn't feel like there was anyone worth impressing. Generally that wasn't hard for Kaiba to do; he could talk someone into liking him pretty easily. Just had to flash his eyes at someone and start talking smoothly before they'd get all flustered and blushing over the attention. But purposely distancing himself from people, that didn't happen often unless he wanted something from someone.

"Is that so?" Jonouchi gave Kaiba a skeptical expression. "I'll believe that when I see it."

He knew Kaiba could fake nice when he wanted to. He'd done it in the past. But even then, Jonouchi had figured there was something off, and he trusted his gut when it came to that kind of thing. Anyone could flash a smile. It wouldn't stop them from striking when he was lulled into a false sense of security. Especially after the incident with Marik, Jonouchi was convinced that his first instinct was the right one.

"Fine."

Taking that as a challenge, Kaiba moved closer into Jonouchi's personal space, putting his hand on the male's far shoulder and gently grasping it, the corners of his mouth rising a little as he allowed his eyes to relax.

"Tell me then," he asked, getting close enough that he could smell the tacos Jonouchi had eaten earlier that night, "That if I asked to take you out to dinner right now, that you'd say no. I know how you look at me, Jonouchi. I'm not stupid."

"I wouldn't say no," Jonouchi didn't even try to look apathetic. Kaiba was definitely attractive, and if he actually tried, he could be sultry. But Jonouchi still knew who he was. "It's gonna be a cold day in hell when I turn down free food, especially if it comes with a view."

"So you're actually gay then? Ha, that explains a lot."

He backed up, leaning against the bench and losing interest now that he got the response he wanted. It didn't really bother him too much, other men had shown interest in him before, and he just generally didn't care. Only a few people actually pissed him off, Kitamura being one, since he was always looking at him far away like he was a piece of meat on a sample tray, but it wasn't like he'd see him again anytime soon.

"I didn't know you were wondering," Jonouchi smirked, "You could have just asked. I probably would have lied, but still."

"But still what? You'd save face, I know how you are about that shit, the sort of things you said in high school," snorted Kaiba, rolling his eyes, "People's eyes don't lie. I'd rather see it for myself."

"You'd rather see me being gay than hear about it? I didn't know you were into that kind of shit, Kaiba."

Jonouchi snickered, though part of him wondered if that was what Kaiba had actually meant, in which case he might feel very uncomfortable shortly. He was still surprised that Kaiba had just let the abrupt "coming out" roll off his back and wasn't at least a little upset, but he wasn't going to complain about it. It occurred to him that Kaiba might be a little flexible himself, considering he'd been half-flirting a moment ago. People in Japan didn't just do that if they were straight. It wasn't considered "funny".

"I've already saw what I didn't know was you being gay," Kaiba replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, becoming a bit irritated by the conversation, "But I wasn't exactly sure what I'd seen. I thought you were desperate for money or some shit, not actually interested in sleeping with that guy..."

"So you thought it was more likely I was dating for pay than just trying to get laid?" Jonouchi's good humor faltered. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "Not gonna lie, that kind of bites."

"Business is business, I wasn't thinking too much about it anyways. I was drunk, and it surprised me. I'm not insulting you, honestly, I don't really care how you make money, as long as you don't do it in Mokuba's room again."

"Uh, I wasn't planning on it," Jonouchi blushed, "And don't assume there's money involved, Kaiba. That's a hundred different shades of rude."

"Well I apologize then," he said, scoffing a little while watching Mokuba from far aways, "But I knew Kitamura before you did, and he has a reputation."

"Reputation?" Jonouchi's eyes widened. This he wanted to hear. If Kitamura had a network or something, then he wasn't sure what he would do. Probably be pissed, for starters. And then he'd have to seriously reconsider doing anything with him in the future. "A reputation for what?"

"Getting what he wants using the thing everyone needs."

He didn't want to get into it. Kaiba was mostly going by rumors, but he'd seen some of it before, at parties. Just how Kitamura talked to people and flashed money around to attract attention. It was trashy. Sure, he wasn't the first to pay for sex, and that would never go away, but he could be far more discrete about it, and he always seemed to be going for people who weren't offering.

It was actually kind of insulting at times, since Japanese men didn't not appreciate being approached for it. Otogi had gotten upset, Kaiba had heard about that before, and it was a wonder that the two men were even still working together, but apparently Kitamura was a good investor. He had old money or some shit, Kaiba wasn't exactly sure.

"That doesn't sound very good," Jonouchi muttered, lost in thought for a few moments. If Kitamura was just fucking everything that would let him, then that really put Jonouchi in the position of being an over-glorified prostitute. More so in Kitamura's eyes than his own, most likely, but the fact remained. It made him feel deeply uncomfortable, and for a minute all his anxiety about the whole deal gripped him and made his chest constrict.

He forced himself to calm down. This was something he could think about later, when he was alone (and he would have to finally put some thought into it, he supposed). He didn't want to sit around breaking into a cold sweat while he was supposed to be on a friendly outing.

"I guess I can see why you assumed. Thanks for not being an asshole about it, anyway."

Kaiba wasn't quite sure if Jonouchi was being sarcastic or not, so he just glanced at him and said nothing. He didn't really care about what Jonouchi did and with whom, it wasn't his concern. Not like how Otogi freaked out that night, when the whole situation occurred, and Kaiba knew he probably would have been more concerned if he wasn't so drunk. But since he didn't like Jonouchi anyways, and was down half a bottle of sake, it was the last thing on his mind, trying to stop Jonouchi from having a tryst with a complete manwhore.

"It's not any of my business."

And he probably shouldn't have brought it up, it was kind of awkward now. Jonouchi was no longer speaking, and although his chattering was might annoying, it was at least normal. The unusual quiet was unsettling, like something was wrong, and it made Kaiba tense.

"Hmm?" Jonouchi was sucked out of his thoughts when Kaiba spoke again, and he faced him attentively. Kaiba seemed a little tense, and Jonouchi realized that he'd gone completely quiet and probably looked more intense than was warranted for the situation. He brushed off his rather serious personal thoughts and laughed. Everything felt better if he just laughed it off.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he grinned, "I'm not offended or anything. I just let my mind wander and lost focus."

He was talking a little too fast, and he made himself calm down before he got annoying. He could get to babbling when he was nervous. So he put on his cool face, letting himself slip back into his teasing mood.

"I was wondering, actually," he smirked, leaning toward Kaiba. He could see those blue eyes looking at him sideways. "What side of the fence are you sitting on, Kaiba? Because you don't seem very particular about hopping over to mine long enough to flirt."

He didn't get an answer back right away, just a very annoyed expression as Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes from the question. It wasn't really Jonouchi's business asking, and he didn't feel like exposing himself to anyone really, since it was so damn rude. What business was it of his, knowing who he wanted to sleep with? Not that Kaiba hadn't poked around, but at least he wasn't so damn abrasive over it.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked back, flashing his eyes at Jonouchi before closing them and smirking, "I'm not interested in sleeping with you, if that's what you're wondering. Keep dreaming on."

"Well that was straightforward," Jonouchi scoffed, "Thanks for stopping me from wasting my time, or whatever. But no, I was asking because you just flirted with me. Not to mention, you're probably the only person in this entire city who wouldn't be at least uncomfortable about me being gay."

"Don't make something out of nothing," Kaiba responded back, "I just wanted to mess with your head a little. I didn't think the dog jokes were working too well, anyways. Now I know something better to use on you."

Jonouchi's eyes went cold, and he stared at Kaiba for a few seconds before huffing and returning to his side of the bench, determinedly silent. Unsurprisingly, Kaiba was just as fucked in the head as he'd always been. What kind of person would flirt with someone of the same sex just to "mess with their head"? No one did that. If someone had caught them in that situation, Kaiba couldn't just make that excuse and have anyone believe it was the case. Did he think Jonouchi was stupid?

Well, he made it very clear that he thought that. But this was like taking it a step further. And really, he was just going to replace the dog insults with flirting? No, Jonouchi wasn't okay with that. He determined that if Kaiba did anything like that again, he was getting his nose broken. One punch, right in the middle of his face.

He stopped speaking entirely, knowing that he wasn't calm enough to play nice anymore. He hoped Mokuba would come back soon so he wouldn't have to feel Kaiba's presence bearing so heavily on him. He admitted, if only to himself, that he was hurt. But it was his fault. He'd been too lenient, joking with Kaiba like a friend rather than keeping him at a safe distance where he belonged.

Mokuba didn't return quickly enough for Jonouchi's patience, and he stood, walking briskly toward the food stalls. He was barely hungry, if at all, but he needed the walk to clear his head, and the food would probably make him feel a little better. Maybe he could find some mochi.

Kaiba returned to playing on his phone. He didn't think too much about Jonouchi's reaction, since it got him off his back and away. Which was what he wanted, instead of being pried at and getting asked questions he didn't feel like answering. Not that he wasn't comfortable with himself, but he didn't feel like everyone needed to know about his sexuality and what exactly he was and wasn't willing to do with another man or woman. That didn't concern anyone, as far as he was concerned, and crossing his leg and sighing, he finished his work, completing an email before turning it off and waiting.

Mokuba was taking his sweet time. He noticed a while ago that he'd taken off to go on the spinning rides with the girls before getting them to see the fun house with him and a few other things. It was nice seeing him with kids his own age, he mused, after Mokuba went so long without any sort of friends. Well, not friends his own age. He didn't really hang out with Yugi's gang, thankfully, and Kaiba tried pushing him towards his own age group.

But it didn't work. Mokuba would resist, he was just as introverted as Kaiba was, and he knew that. It just distressing to him, since he knew it wasn't healthy. He wasn't healthy, Kaiba knew that, and he didn't want to examine every little thing that was wrong with him, but if his brother could be better, well, that would be okay.

Well, he wouldn't complain next time Mokuba shut himself in his room to play video games. At least he went out and did something, with girls even. That made Kaiba grin a little.

Jonouchi did find his mochi, and after a few bites, his mood was already vastly improved. Being away from Kaiba was like finally getting fresh air after being trapped in a small room. Or maybe the closet where Kaiba was stuffing himself. Whichever, Jonouchi wasn't going to concern himself with it. Kaiba was an irreparable asshole, and Jonouchi didn't intend to waste his life on him. He had better things to do...

He looked toward the last place where he'd seen Mokuba. He was still with all those girls he'd picked up. Jonouchi was impressed, really, but he was upset about getting ditched. Mokuba wasn't even mature enough to know what to do with those girls, let alone dump his friend for them. Still, it was the nature of his age group. Jonouchi decided to let him have his fun and sent him a quick text saying to let him know when he was done "entertaining". In the meantime, Jonouchi was going to explore the festival.

He wasn't sure what to do though, really. He'd gone on all the rides he was interested in, aside from maybe the Ferris wheel, but he didn't want to be cooped up there with the thoughts that would be plaguing him later. That didn't leave much, unless he felt like being a giant pig and visiting every food vendor on the property. He decided to look for live shows instead. The music would distract him, hopefully long enough for Mokuba to get bored and seek him out. Assuming it was possible for a teenage boy to get bored with girls.

Maybe Jonouchi would be waiting for a while.

He found a kabuki drum show on a stage and sat down to watch the glowing masks and drumsticks with flowing trains. The actors were supposed to look like "spirits", two of them positioned on opposite ends of the stage and drumming to "summon" the boss monster. Only children really believed that kind of thing, but it was still fun to watch the show.

By the time that was over, Jonouchi was out of mochi and still hadn't heard from Mokuba. He checked his phone, and saw that he still hadn't been contacted, so he decided to return to the bench where he'd left Kaiba. Mokuba might have returned there first. And if Kaiba was gone, and he couldn't reach either of them, well...he'd probably been stood up.

Kaiba was still sitting when Jonouchi returned, fortunately. Mokuba was still off in the distance. Jonouchi was half amused and half frustrated with the situation. Kaiba seemed pleased, though; there was the tiniest smile visible on his face, and it made Jonouchi a little jealous. He didn't exactly have someone to be proud of (or someone to be proud of him) in that particular way. He sat at the edge of the bench, watching Mokuba.

"Is he trying to start a business over there, or what?" Jonouchi muttered, mostly talking out loud. It was an amusing thought, and since daydreaming was about all he could do to entertain himself at this point, he let that mental image wiggle into his brain.

"He's hanging out with friends from school," said Kaiba back, not looking away, "I didn't even think he had friends."

He never went out on dates or stayed over at people's houses. Not that Kaiba pushed him to, since he was a bit paranoid over that and liked knowing where and who Mokuba was with at all times, but he generally didn't see him take to people so well. It was nice to watch, and it gave him hope that maybe his brother wasn't as scarred as he was afraid he might have been. That was a relief.

He didn't want Mokuba being like him.

"He's pretty charming when he wants to be," Jonouchi snorted, recalling that Kaiba had said the same of himself earlier, "I think he just picks and chooses who he makes friends with. He's smarter than most high schoolers."

Jonouchi could hardly recall anyone who hadn't desperately sought a clique to belong with. There had been a few scattered introverts, like Yugi and some other kids in their class, but they were uncommon. Maybe Mokuba just wasn't as needy as most students.

"He's smarter than most people," Kaiba mused, not breaking his line of vision, "They think he's just my brother, but he's just as intelligent as I am. Just, no one pushed him into doing anything with it, and I don't plan to, since he should be deciding what he wants to do about it..."

He didn't know why he told Jonouchi that. Stopping for a second to ponder that, he pushed it to the back of his mind before going silent again, unable to stop from breaking into a more visible smile when Mokuba parted with the girls and returned to them, grinning over his success before purposely grabbing Kaiba's hand to haul him up.

"I'm almost done," he said, his face all lit up, "But I want to do one more thing before we leave... Sorry Jonouchi about leaving you behind with Nii-sama, but I couldn't just ignore them, you know?"

He was laughing when Jonouchi frowned, skipping off towards one last ride. Kaiba wasn't going to get on it, he hated the swirling apple things that made people want to puke and made a face.

Jonouchi followed suit. He didn't have any qualms with spinning rides. They were some of the best, in his opinion, and he wanted to do something else before they left. It was too bad that the mere thought of the ride had wiped the smile off of Kaiba's face. Seeing it had almost made Jonouchi forget that he was the spawn of the devil, but it was probably for the best that it didn't slip his mind for too long.

It was interesting to get in on his thoughts, though. Hearing things like that from Kaiba really drove home that there was a real human in there. But Jonouchi only rarely caught glimpses of that, and only when Kaiba was impassioned. That only happened if he was raving about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon or something happened with Mokuba. With everything else, Kaiba preferred to show his ass to the world and felt perfectly justified in doing it.

What had the world done to him, exactly? Aside from made him rich and given him power and fame?

Sure, his childhood had sucked, but damn. Everyone had a shitty childhood. Jonouchi had to raise himself in the ghetto, and he didn't blame everyone for it. Shit happened. Even fucking Marik hadn't hated everyone. Just Atem, actually, but that had been...complicated.

He sat in one of the spinning apples with Mokuba. It looked like Kaiba planned to sit this one out, but he always looked like that was his plan. Mokuba had a funny way of changing them.

"You're gonna be glad you got on this with me," Jonouchi smirked at Mokuba, "I can turn this shit so fast. You better hope my mochi doesn't come back up."

Jonouchi had a strong stomach, and excepting the last time he saw Kitamura, he hadn't thrown up in years. Usually he had to get the flu for that to happen, in which case he could usually will his body to hold his food.

It didn't take too long before they finished, and Kaiba got up from sitting on the bench once they did. Mokuba looked about ready to pass out, probably from running everywhere, and it was really late. Too late to drop of Jonouchi, since Kaiba knew he didn't live anywhere decent, and they weren't any closer to the hotel than they were from the mansion. He'd have to let him stay in a guest room.

Which annoyed him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Jonouchi was similarly tired. He'd been on the verge before, but turning the ride as fast as his arms would allow had taken out what was left. Still, he wasn't quite as exhausted as Mokuba, since he hadn't been flirting with a group of six girls for half the night. He was content, despite his little scuffle with Kaiba. He was beginning to reach the conclusion that he had been right, and there was a soft center somewhere inside Kaiba. He just hated Jonouchi. That wasn't exactly a great thought, but at least it made him feel less like an idiot.

When they got into the car to leave, Mokuba got in the backseat and practically lay down despite Kaiba telling him to sit properly and buckle up. It seemed that Mokuba was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted, and since Kaiba seemed to be a bit of a pushover for the kid, he wasn't going to get any flack for the little things.

Jonouchi took shotgun, since there wasn't really space in the back for him while Mokuba was sprawled out falling asleep. He felt awkward sitting with Kaiba, but he didn't get any comments about it, so he relaxed. The front seat was more comfortable, anyway. There was more room for his longer-than-average legs. Not as long as Kaiba's, by a long shot, but Jonouchi was above normal height.

They didn't have a short ride ahead of them. Kaiba wasn't looking forward to the drive, he was tired himself and he didn't want to be on the road for half an hour in the dark. Especially if Jonouchi got tired and fell asleep, it would be a bitch to stay awake and pay attention to the road, and probably the only time he hoped Jonouchi would actually chatter away to keep him from falling asleep.

He looked back after a good few minutes to find Mokuba passed out in the back, sprawled out. It made him shake his head, he didn't want him doing that, but he couldn't really yell at him or anything about it. Wouldn't be worth the trouble.

And Jonouchi seemed about to pass out too, and Kaiba was not going to deal with any snoring shit or whatever crap that might concur, so he decided to speak up, giving a side glance as he continued driving.

"Thanks for taking Mokuba out."

Jonouchi's head turned quickly toward Kaiba, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh...you're welcome? I mean, it's not really a favor. I like Mokuba. I know he's younger and all, but it's not like I'm that mature," he laughed, "You don't have to thank me."

It was unexpected. He couldn't really read Kaiba's face to tell what made him feel compelled to say thanks. He'd thought, if anything, Kaiba would want to discourage further outings between the two of them.

"I'm the one who should be saying thanks. I'm just as confused about why he wants to hang out with me as you are."

Mokuba knew how much power and authority he had, and was perfectly happy to use it for his and Jonouchi's pleasure. It made Jonouchi feel treated, and very lucky, but he felt a little bad for mooching. Then again, he couldn't exactly afford all his own shit at the moment. Maybe he should just give up on having a life and get another job.

"I'm not confused as to why he hangs out with you, I was never confused over that."

It surprised Kaiba that Jonouchi wasn't aware of how much Mokuba alway liked him. Well, he was more attached to Anzu in the beginning, for fairly obvious reasons, but since she was gone now and no longer around, well, it only made sense that Mokuba would latch onto Jonouchi. They knew each other well enough, and despite the bumpy past between all of them, Mokuba probably felt comfortable with him.

"Oh," Jonouchi shrugged, looking toward the road again, "I just assumed, since...well, you don't really like us hanging around together, so I figured maybe you didn't understand the motivation."

"I don't dislike it, I just don't enjoy being a part of it," Kaiba explained, "There's a difference."

Jonouchi was giving Kaiba the side-eye from hell, his mind flooded with memories of any given occasion when he'd been with Mokuba and Kaiba had made some snide comment about him hanging out with "the dog", and he wasn't sure how offended he should be.

"Well," he settled for laughing about it. The car was a bad place to start an argument. "I don't know if it's better or worse that your reasoning was just not liking me, but it's fine. I like hanging out with Mokuba. I've always considered him a friend, even if I did get on his ass for being a little brat."

Mokuba had never been shy about talking back, either, and being quite obnoxious about it when the mood struck him, so Jonouchi didn't feel bad. It was just part of their relationship. They fucked around with each other, almost like how he tried to with Kaiba when he wasn't being completely repellent. Though that usually proved to be a mistake on Jonouchi's part.

Shit, could Kaiba really still hate him that much after five years?

"Jonouchi," Kaiba interrupted, changing the subject a little while giving him an almost amused look, "I don't like anyone."

It wasn't as personal as Jonouchi thought it was. Not really. Even Kaiba knew that, although he didn't really bother to explain his odd behavior to anyone since they didn't bother to ask. He assumed most people knew just how anti-social he was, when it came to personal relationships, and despite knowing how to get what he wanted from people, it didn't mean he enjoyed actually interacting with others on a fair playing field...

"Well, I know that much, but..." Jonouchi looked out the passenger-side window. He wasn't sure if he should explain himself. It would probably just give Kaiba more ammunition, more grounds on which to judge him poorly. But Jonouchi made himself speak up for the sake of that little sliver of a chance that Kaiba would be sincere with him for a moment.

"...But you don't talk to other people like you do to me. I'm not saying you're nice to anyone, but...I notice the difference."

Maybe it was Jonouchi's fault for getting Kaiba's attention, but that still didn't warrant what seemed like a personal mission to cause him as much psychological and emotional harm as possible. Kaiba had always been rude, arrogant, insulting, and most often apathetic to everyone. Sometimes he almost seemed like a sociopath (high-functioning, obviously) with the way he interacted with people. But he made Jonouchi feel like a target or some cruel plaything, which only served to make him more confused when they had almost-decent conversations.

"Most people have enough sense to leave me alone," Kaiba answered back, rolling his eyes, "And you don't. You're always coming back, so what exactly are you expecting? Certainly not friendship. I'm not interested, and I've expressed that to you and your group enough times that you should know..."

"I wouldn't expect anything if you weren't so confusing," Jonouchi huffed. Kaiba was stating the obvious, which made Jonouchi feel stupid. It wouldn't, if he hadn't half-forgotten those obvious things, but he blamed Kaiba regardless. "When you don't immediately start snapping at me, you can be amiable. You're a rude ass, but I am too, so I'm not gonna be a little bitch about that. So yeah, I get a little expectant until you start in on me again."

Either Kaiba was mentally screwed up, or he was a brilliant actor. Sometimes he seemed like he was just defensive and cautious, and a little easy to push to biting. Like a wounded animal. Other times, he seemed like some psycho who reveled in the misery of others.

"And we all got your "attention", most the time negatively. You may have been insulting back then, but I always seemed to be your favorite target. I guess I can't blame you, it's not like I'm easy to miss or hard to get riled up. Still. It's confusing."

"Then maybe you shouldn't come looking for attention from me," said Kaiba back, giving him an annoyed look and changing his mind about having Jonouchi fall asleep. He didn't want to argue in the car, it was too late for that kind of shit, and Mokuba was asleep. "I guess you should just consider yourself "special", you've made yourself an easy target for years and now it's like habit."

Sometimes crap just came out of Kaiba's mouth so fast, he couldn't stop himself. Not that he didn't do that sort of thing with other people, but usually he wasn't around people his own age to fuck with. And the people he was around, were in his employment. He couldn't go around harassing people and having them potentially sue him for it, so he tended not to use the people around him as chewing toys. He wasn't stupid.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Jonouchi brushed off Kaiba's snappy response. He was used to it, and for the moment, he was too tired to get indignant and furious about it. "You say stuff like that, like you're just a bad person or something, but I know you aren't. So it's confusing. When you don't lash out and shit, you're really interesting and I like talking to you. Hell, even the rudeness is more part of the fun than anything..."

Jonouchi was probably just making the situation worse. He thought about sitting quietly and trying to pretend the conversation never happened, but he was in for the long haul now.

"Jonouchi, you barely know me."

"You aren't very subtle. I'm not saying I know you inside and out, but a bad person doesn't raise a kid like Mokuba. He didn't make himself that way. I see how you are with him, people can't just fake that kind of shit..."

He should know. His own mother made a pastime out of playing the part of an ideal parent. But her children were proof of her failure; a son abandoned with a deadbeat father, and a daughter who didn't have the confidence to speak half the time, much less express any personality.

"And that's not counting the stuff you've done for me and the gang," Jonouchi continued, smiling just slightly at the memories, "You've always been around when it mattered, so you can't be rotten at the core, can you?

It's more like a really angry and hateful shell around a really cool guy," he made an arc gesture with his hands in time with the analogy. Yeah, that seemed about right. Kaiba was multi-layered. Most people were, but with him it was more dramatic. It was like the really shitty outside layer had a bunch of cracks in it, and the good part was just barely visible sometimes. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a dangerous endeavor, trying to get under the bad bits.

Kaiba didn't say anything back. He went completely silent. Instead of replying to anything Jonouchi said, he tried mentally shutting it out, pushing it aside, and focused on the road. Getting another friendship speech from the loser his brother dragged around didn't interest him, and he gave out a frustrated expression as his knuckles turned white. It took everything in him not to grind his teeth, he was so irate over the entire thing, but he forced himself to relax his jaw.

Thankfully they arrived at the mansion shortly after. He wouldn't be stuck in the car with Jonouchi for much longer, and he was relieved by that, he wanted to leave him and just go to bed. Hopefully he'd be gone by morning, and Mokuba had school anyways. He'd have no reason to be around by tomorrow.

And after getting through security and parking in front of the driveway, he went to the back seat and woke up Mokuba, who nearly swiped and took off his face trying to bat him away. He wanted to hit the kid, for nearly punching him in the jaw, but gave him a hard shove instead. He wasn't going to carry his heavy fourteen year old punk ass up a flight of stairs, that was not happening.

"Mokuba, get up. I'm not carrying you. You're not ten anymore."

"Like that's going to stop me from trying," Mokuba grumbled, though he got up anyway. Kaiba didn't sound like he wanted to be trifled with, and he was awake enough as it was. He could get himself to his bedroom.

Jonouchi trailed behind the brothers, keeping a distance between him and Kaiba. He was in a better mood than he should be, not because Kaiba was upset, but because...

Because Kaiba was upset, actually. He was silently steaming like he always did when someone told him something true about himself that he didn't like. Jonouchi had done it twice in the past, which was minor compared to Atem's accomplishments, but he was still proud of himself. He'd figured something out, no matter how small. Maybe Kaiba would just hate him more for it, but his mind would be at rest. He had some small idea what he was dealing with, now. Nothing Kaiba did in the future would change that now, and they both knew it.

So Kaiba was mad. He could get glad in the same pair of pants for all Jonouchi cared. Poor him, he had to be confronted with the fact that he wasn't all bad. Why would that upset him? Maybe because it made his constant bitchiness less "excusable". As if it had ever been in the past. Perhaps in Kaiba's eyes.

He parted with Mokuba after they had ascended the stairs and wandered to an intersection in the hallways. What kind of house had fucking intersections in it? How did the two of them live in this place?

Kaiba led the way to...somewhere. Maybe out back where he'd be shot for discovering one of his secrets. That was unlikely, logically, but Kaiba seemed mad enough to do it if he were an even less rational man.

No, he was just leading Jonouchi to the guest quarters of the house. Kaiba's own room was closer to where Mokuba was, but he didn't trust just giving Jonouchi directions and assuming he'd figure out where to go. That would be a poor idea, getting woken up in the middle of the night by security because the blond idiot couldn't find his way through the house. He didn't want to deal with that.

"You can have the guest room," he said finally breaking the silence, opening the door and leaning against the door frame, "There's a full bathroom in there and everything's stocked. If you leave your clothes outside the door, the staff will take care of it. And don't worry about a ride home, that'll be taken care of tomorrow."

He immediately walked away without saying anything else afterwards, going back towards the family section of the hallway before disappearing into his own room.

Jonouchi didn't have a chance to say thanks. Kaiba probably didn't want any, lest it make him feel like he'd done something nice. Jonouchi chuckled, stretching. It was when he raised his arms that he realized just how tired he was. He felt a bit dizzy after closing his eyes, and it took genuine effort to lift his limbs. He made a beeline for the bathroom to clean up.

It was like a hotel, with all the single-serving stuff around. An unopened little toothbrush and toothpaste under the sink, tiny shampoo and conditioner in the shower. Jonouchi rinsed off. There was no need to make the bed all gross with whatever had stuck to him at the festival. The warm water was relaxing, anyway.

When he was finished cleaning himself up, he gratefully jumped into the incredibly comfortable bed. Knowing rich people was pretty fucking nice. He'd probably never be able to afford shit like this, unless he went to drastic measures. Or got a lot of help.

Despite being tired, his thoughts troubled him for a while before he slept. Even his amusement about Kaiba didn't stop him from getting anxious and a little pissed about Kitamura. That, and he felt almost horrified about his situation for the first time, but he didn't want to be. That was no rational way to deal with it. Still, it wasn't exactly good, was it? Getting paid to get fucked by some guy who would do the same with anyone else willing?

It wouldn't be bad if the sex didn't make him feel so used, probably. Maybe. But Kitamura made things so one-sided that he wasn't sure what to do about it. Was that just the way it was going to be? It certainly suited everything that had ever been made on the subject of "boys' love", but Jonouchi wasn't sure movies and eromanga were exactly reliable sources.

And Kaiba didn't seem to think it was normal (or good). Then again, he didn't have any qualms with flirting just to get to Jonouchi. It made his cheeks burn with humiliation. He wasn't sure who was worse-Kitamura trying to use his body, or Kaiba using everything else.

Then again, Kaiba seemed to be trying very hard to be mean. It appeared (and sounded) like Kitamura's nastiness came naturally, or at least with great ease. This deduction still didn't make one seem any better than the other, and Jonouchi felt his head start to hurt.

Well, Kitamura didn't really seem...gay. Or, he didn't seem like he liked men so much as he had a thing for fucking them. Whereas Kaiba was at least a little gay, even if he refused to say so. Some nerve, digging into Jonouchi's personal life and refusing to reveal something that simple! Simple in the context of Jonouchi being that way as well, anyway.

Ugh. Why did he get caught up with these psychos? Kitamura, who was like the world's most brazen man-whore, and Kaiba. Just. Kaiba. Jonouchi could keep himself up all night puzzling over that one. At least Kitamura was nice in a weird way. He was still a huge dick, but he didn't attack Jonouchi like Kaiba did. He didn't make him feel like he was worthless. Except after sex...

Jonouchi sighed in exasperation and flipped onto his stomach, shoving his face into the soft pillow under his head. He shouldn't even be thinking of them in the same terms. Just because he knew Kaiba was a little gay now didn't mean that he should be considered that way. Jonouchi didn't want him. Well, he did want him, for obvious reasons. But he didn't want him, not in the long run. He might fuck him for the hell of it, if he didn't know Kaiba would destroy him for it later and forever after.

Shit, at least Kitamura didn't make him feel bad for being a whore.

But Kitamura wasn't exactly a boyfriend, either. If he was, he was a terrible one. So odds were, their relationship was intended to be...business. Not that Jonouchi couldn't use the money, especially so much for so little effort, but it wasn't great for his psyche.

Fuck it all. He needed to sleep, and the rich bastards in his life weren't helping. He shut off the thoughts that were running through his head, postponing them yet again. He wasn't going to get anywhere doing compare and contrast. Hadn't he been trying to figure out what to do with Kitamura?

He forced himself to shut down and relax. He would need to rest if he was going to deal with all that crap, and he had a comfortable bed to do it in.

* * *

Reading this story and enjoying it? Please drop a review.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kaiba woke up, he immediately got out of bed and went to take a shower before getting dressed. It was probable that the house was his now, and knowing Mokuba was gone to school after a successful weekend, he felt far more relaxed and settled about everything. Usually he didn't get that sort of time with his brother. He was quick to get into his usual black clothes after his shower before going downstairs.

He didn't actually need to be at work until much later in the day, since he took care of a lot the night before on his phone. All those hours before staying up late at the office were for something, and glad that he wouldn't need to make an appearance until around lunch time, Kaiba settled down at the dining table, relaxing with a cup of coffee to wake up before his servants came and presented him with breakfast.

It was a rather light one, being traditional Japanese, but he was fine with that. Heavy meals didn't interest him. He was eating the rice with his miso soup, and looked over the Domino newspaper before tossing it aside and closing his eyes, really enjoying his premium coffee before he heard someone approaching from the hallway.

Then the noise stopped, and looking up from drinking, he peered through his long eyelashes, catching Jonouchi standing dumbfounded in the doorway before he blinked in surprise. He was supposed to be gone already. Someone was supposed to wake him up and take him home an hour ago.

No matter.

"If you think I feel obligated to feed you, you're wrong," he said, closing his eyes again to drink his coffee, "You were supposed to be driven home an hour ago. Did you sleep past your wake-up call?"

"There was a wake-up call?" Jonouchi scratched the back of his head. He'd gotten himself cleaned up, but he was still tired. It felt like he'd just rolled out of bed a moment ago. His dreams the night before had been unpleasant and forced him awake at frequent intervals, so he hadn't rested as much as he'd hoped to.

Sucked for him. He still had work today. If Kaiba had sent a wake-up call, he sure as hell hadn't got it. Or maybe he had, and actually managed to sleep right through it until he awakened in a panic and wondered what time it was.

"You don't have to feed me. I just had no idea what was going on, and I figured the dining room was a good place to find you or Mokuba at breakfast time."

Mokuba didn't seem to be there. Was he at school already? That was probably the case. It had been a while since Jonouchi was in high school, but by this point in the morning, he would have been in class back then. He sighed and took a seat at the dining table. May as well get comfortable if he was stranded for the moment.

Kaiba didn't say anything. Mokuba's disappearance should have been enough of a clue that the kid was gone, and keeping his drink near his plate to periodically drink out of it, he relaxed and went back to just enjoying his coffee as if Jonouchi wasn't even there. As long as he wasn't talking, it wasn't hard to just continue with his morning ritual. But he also knew that peace and quiet wouldn't last; Jonouchi would start at least fidgeting. But whatever, he'd try to ignore him.

And why was he sitting at the dining table with him anyway? He certainly wasn't invited to join him, but before Kaiba could say anything about it, one of the servants got him coffee too and a small platter of food, not unlike what he was eating himself. It made him snort, the help assuming he was feeding his "guest", but it was probably better that he did since it was bad manners otherwise.

Mokuba would get upset if he didn't.

"Oh!" Jonouchi was surprised when he was given food by a woman who appeared from a door at the far end of the room. "Thank you."

She didn't reply, and he realized that it was actually bad form to talk to domestic workers. The lady almost looked offended. Honestly, what year was she living in? If people he served at the soba restaurant ignored him completely, he'd probably get pretty pissed over it.

He brushed off his thoughts and focused on eating. He hadn't been expecting any breakfast, but since Kaiba didn't say anything about him getting some, he wasn't going to refrain from eating. It was the same thing Kaiba was having, which was a small plate of traditional breakfast. Jonouchi wasn't sure it would be enough for him, but the food was high-quality and left him feeling satisfied by the time he cleaned the plate.

Kaiba still didn't seem to be finished when Jonouchi was. He was picking through his food so slowly it was ridiculous. Jonouchi looked at the coffee he'd been brought, and pulled the mug toward himself. It was still warm. It smelled...well, like coffee. Jonouchi had never been overly fond of coffee, but he decided to give it a try since he had it there for free anyway.

It was disgusting. The moment it was on his lips, the bitter taste of the almost-black liquid made him want to spit it out. However, he hadn't been raised to spit out food, and certainly not food someone else provided, so he managed not to make too much of a fool of himself. He did grimace and set the coffee back on the table, though.

"It's an acquired taste."

"How do you acquire a taste for that?" Jonouchi stuck his tongue out, sickened a little by the taste of the coffee. It was worse than the one time he'd tasted astringent powder. He knew that very bitter or astringent flavors were supposed to be good for metabolism, but coffee was disgusting. That couldn't be good for him. It wasn't like he needed caffeine anyway. His boss wouldn't be pleased if he came to work even more twitchy than usual.

Kaiba seemed cool as a cucumber about sipping his own coffee. He didn't even make a face. Did he not taste it?

"Habit. I've been drinking it for years."

"Maybe that's why I can't stand it," Jonouchi grumbled, "Your cook probably poured me some from the same pot as yours."

He knew from working in food service that a person's immunity to coffee grew over time. It was why some people ended up using espresso. The longer they used coffee, the more potent the coffee had to be in order to work. If Kaiba had been using it for years, then he was probably using three or four times the suggested coffee-to-water ratio.

"Wait," Jonouchi did a double-take, "You've been using it for years? You're only twenty. When did you start?"

"Sixteen. I had a lot of late nights..."

He didn't see how it was any of Jonouchi's business, but whatever, at least he wasn't asking those really personal questions like the night before. That got on his nerves, and he could deal with the more senseless questioning. Maybe he was just curious. It didn't feel nearly as invasive, and besides, Kaiba liked coffee after going to the United States for a conference. It seemed to curb his appetite and keep him up.

Gozaburo used to drink tea. That thought made him snort, and glancing towards the far end of the dining table, he could remember how he sat there and took his sweet time eating while everyone else had to wait before being excused. Usually he'd smoke that disgusting cigar at the table too, blowing smoke in everyone's faces, and Kaiba hated it. He wasn't used to getting meals all the time after the orphanage, and actually had to train himself to slow down. Waiting on Gozaburo to finish eating certainly taught him over time to pace himself...

Now he pecked at his food like a bird, immediately losing interest in his meals unless it was something very exotic or a favorite dish of his. Most food was just bland to him, especially traditional Japanese foods, and he didn't like how unhealthy a lot of Western dishes were, even if he found them appetizing. He wasn't going to screw over his diet over taste.

"And I don't like tea," said Kaiba, moving the food around on his plate with chopsticks, "So I drink coffee."

"You don't like tea?" Jonouchi laughed. "Obviously you aren't Japanese. Someone needs to revoke your citizenship."

He wasn't a big fan of tea, himself. He couldn't afford any worth drinking, for one. When he was somewhere he could get a really good cup without paying, then he'd drink it, but he much preferred juice or pop. Still, there was something satisfying about how nice his stomach felt after a cup of green tea.

"I mostly just drink water. Soda, when I can get it. My boss lets us have small cups while we're on shift. I guess so the caffeine can keep us going."

"He'd be better off making you all drink coffee," mused Kaiba, "It works much better."

"Heh, maybe. But the shitty fountain drinks are cheaper to give us. That and the sugar keeps everyone in a passable mood."

Jonouchi didn't dislike his boss. They weren't best friends or anything, but the man had been scuffling with the general manager for months to make sure Jonouchi got enough hours to pay rent, and most people wouldn't have given a fuck. As long as he worked hard and didn't drop too much stuff every month, then he didn't have trouble with the manager. It was considerably better than other jobs he'd had.

He just wished he could eat the food that customers didn't want. The restaurant was uptown, and rich people were apparently very picky about their food. It was a soba place, for god's sake, and not even a very upscale one. And yet, people had food sent back all the time because the noodles weren't their preferred "firmness" or the temperature wasn't scalding hot enough for them. And all that unwanted food had to go in the trash.

"What, did you force coffee on your employees? Is that why their work ethic is so good?" Jonouchi snorted.

"No. Their work ethic is good because I pay them well, obviously."

"Yeah, I hear that works, too."

Jonouchi paused for a few moments, staring blankly at the table. That reminded him that he still needed to find a new job. Well, another job. Just carrying one wasn't going to be enough if he wanted to get anywhere, unless he miraculously got one with doubled salary. That was unlikely, since he didn't have any university education and couldn't afford certifications.

He'd have to go to the library and start looking online for places to harass. Maybe uptown would have more job openings. There was more money going around, right? So managers would probably be hiring more employees. That was common sense. Then again, that was what he'd thought while searching for a job previously and it was only by luck that he'd been hired at the soba restaurant...

He realized that he was probably making a face and eased up. He could think about serious shit later. Like after his shift at work was over, and he could spare the energy.

"You wouldn't happen to have the number for a cab, would you?" Asked Jonouchi, looking at Kaiba and waiting for a response.

"And here I thought you were enjoying your food and a view," replied Kaiba, snorting to himself in amusement, "I'll find you one once I'm finished."

"Didn't you want me to stop staring at you?" Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, surprised that Kaiba was actually joking about that. He'd figured he was pissy about that conversation. Maybe he was just in a good mood for this fleeting moment. "But thanks. I'm grateful for the food, but I need to get back to the city in time for work."

"Should have gotten up when the driver was knocking on your door," replied Kaiba, taking bites of fish off his plate using his chopsticks, "It's not my fault if you're late. I bet you didn't even set your phone to go off and just slept in until whenever."

"Man, you sound like my mom," Jonouchi groaned, "I never claimed it was your fault I'm late. It's my own stupid fault. Jeez..."

His mother had always been like that. He could say something as simple as "I have to catch the bus" and the next thing he knew, she'd be on his ass about every little thing he'd done in the past week that she considered irresponsible. Usually it resulted in him being late anyway because he'd stopped to listen. That had been before he stopped talking to her altogether, of course. No point staying in phone contact with his mother if she was just going to nitpick and be unsupportive. Jonouchi needed his flippant optimism if he wanted to keep getting up in the morning.

"You're funny," he glanced at Kaiba again, realizing that it was a little amusing that he was reminiscent of his mother. Maybe it was his somewhat high-strung and anal retentive personality.

"Excuse me?"

Kaiba looked at him funny. People usually didn't say things like that about him, most claimed he had a terrible sense of humor. Only Mokuba really got him, since Mokuba was the only person he could joke with who wasn't the blunt end of them... People usually didn't find it funny when they were the punch line. Although Kaiba did.

"I'm not funny, I'm as serious as a heart attack," he replied, giving Jonouchi a straightforward look while sipping his coffee.

Jonouchi just laughed at him. He didn't know if Kaiba was actually trying to tell a joke, or if the fact that he was trying too hard was the reason it was so amusing.

"You are funny, in your way. I mean, usually when you tell "jokes" it's not all that entertaining unless I look at it from a different perspective. But at least you have a sense of humor."

Kaiba was able to tease and could handle being teased...to a point. He definitely didn't have a normal sense of humor, but it was there. If he could stop spoiling it with the entire potato he had strapped to his shoulder, maybe he'd be fun.

"That, and the fact that you nag like my mother is going to amuse me endlessly in the future."

"Hmm. Gay men and their mothers, I should have never opened my mouth then."

"Oh Kaiba, I've been waiting to hear you say those words for years," Jonouchi snorted, "Seriously though, I'd rather have you nagging at me than other people. It's not like there's anyone else around to do it now that Anzu is gone."

How was it that all these people around him felt compelled to give him obvious advice and berate him over infinitesimal life decisions? His mother was one thing, but then Anzu, and now Kaiba...

Then again, Anzu had taught him a lot. His mother, not so much. But he'd been too young to be shamed into responsibility back then. Anzu had imparted some slight sense of manners, somehow, and she certainly hadn't been shy when she thought he was whining too much. He remembered calling her, back when his father finally just left and he was in despair about his future. It made him laugh, thinking about it now. No wonder she'd been so annoyed. Oh no, what do I do, my deadbeat father up and left and took his debts with him...

She hadn't spared an ounce of pity for him. Instead, she'd impatiently told him to just go find a job. It wasn't like he didn't know how to work. He'd been scandalized and a little pissed about it, but he'd found a job within the week, so it wasn't like she'd been wrong.

"Well, I'm not interested in a new career path, so you should work on finding someone else to bust your ass for you," Kaiba interrupted Jonouchi from his thoughts, "I'd like to keep my job instead. I'm sure you can understand why."

"Well, I'm certain it was a difficult decision for you, but I would have chosen the higher pay rate, too," Jonouchi smirked, "It's too bad, but don't worry. Brunettes seem to love picking at me. I'll just stroll around a block in central and look irresponsible until one of them notices."

Kaiba was yet to be offended about being compared to his mother, or at least acted like it, which wasn't exactly surprising. Jonouchi knew that such simple things didn't really bother Kaiba, but sometimes it was hard to tell. He'd get pissy over what seemed like a completely unreasonable imagined slight. Either Jonouchi was just lucky this morning, and not pushing his buttons (partly because he was actively trying not to), or Kaiba was feeling really good. The latter seemed more likely, in all honesty.

"I highly doubt they'll stop what they're doing to go nag at your punk ass," Kaiba said, finally finishing his soup and poking at his plate of rice, "Charming or not. You'll have to find someone else who'll be interested in replacing your mother for you."

"Believe me, no one can replace my mother," Jonouchi replied dryly. Not that he didn't recognize his appreciation for female guidance, but he really preferred to avoid people who were similar to his mother. The nagging was one thing. It got under his skin, but it was well-intentioned. His mother, on the other hand, had always been two-faced, the model parent one moment and a refrigerator the next. It all depended on her mood, and what she deemed necessary for whatever image she gave herself.

"Glad you think I'm charming, though. If I can get you to admit it, then my smile probably melts butter."

He wished. It seemed fifty-fifty with who found him annoying or charming. Honda had flip-flopped from one to the other frequently. He was always a loyal friend, of course, but some days he'd think Jonouchi's irresponsible nature was funny, and others it would just irritate him. And he wasn't afraid to show it.

Dammit. He really was trying to replace his mother. Always with the nagging brunettes...

"Oh, since you probably know better than I do," he blinked, "Do you know what it would cost for a cab from here to uptown?"

He probably had enough for it, but if it would be too large a chunk of his spare cash, he'd more likely walk. He was hesitant to use Kitamura's money for anything, and only really threw it around if he was running out of food. It didn't really feel like his own, and he wasn't comfortable spending it. So he saved it. It wasn't like it wouldn't come in handy eventually, right?

"More than you can probably afford, so don't worry about it."

"Really?" Jonouchi tilted his head questioningly, but a smile spread across his face. Kaiba didn't make offers unless he meant it. Even if the offer seemed unbelievably gracious for his usual behavior. "Well...thanks. I mean it, that's really great of you."

"Tch. I told you last night not to worry about it, didn't I?"

His mood went a little sour as he got more coffee for himself and started eating the pickled vegetables that were left on his plate. There were also some sliced peaches, something most people rarely ever got to enjoy, and he was planning to eat it, eventually. But his stomach always felt full, even after eating nearly nothing at all.

But he wasn't going to waste perfectly good food. Once his vegetables were gone, he used his fingers to pick the fruit off his plate, eating each piece one at a time while rolling his eyes in indifference. He didn't get why people always seemed to think he was lying about his generosity, like he wasn't capable of being decent (when he felt like it), but he decided not to make a deal of it, since he was generally less charitable to Jonouchi.

He couldn't very well just kick him out of the house and expect him to walk home. That would be messed up, and Mokuba would get on him later about it.

"Yeah, you did," Jonouchi laughed, recognizing Kaiba's mood. He always got frustrated after being generous, usually because he was thanked with such immense surprise. At least Jonouchi hadn't turned him down. That usually made him outright angry. "But I didn't know if you were fed up with my dumb ass after I missed the wake-up call you set up for me."

He did feel kind of bad about that. Kaiba had probably wanted him out of his house at a certain time, and Jonouchi had just slept in. That wasn't good manners at all, but he hadn't expected to sleep past someone banging on his door. Usually a noise like that would have him jumping to his feet. It certainly did at his place. Then again, his bed there wasn't as comfortable, and he definitely didn't feel as secure. The likelihood that banging noises at Kaiba mansion equated to some kind of danger was significantly lower.

Jonouchi was surprised about it really, when he considered the night before and this morning. Kaiba had been pleasant the night before because Mokuba had insisted. Jonouchi had still pissed him off (and almost intentionally, to boot), so of course Kaiba was pissy by the end of it, but it hadn't been nearly as bad as usual. Even more shocking was that Kaiba seemed to be over it the next day. Jonouchi had expected to be glared at and actively shunned, but for some reason, Kaiba felt like being nice. Nicer than usual, anyway.

And since when did he let people sleep at his house? Jonouchi had scarcely believed Mokuba the day before when he'd said they had the green light for that. Jonouchi had only been to Kaiba mansion once before, and it wasn't because Kaiba was being gracious. He'd been acting it, but he hadn't been. This case was different. Even if he'd let Jonouchi stay over for Mokuba's sake, he certainly didn't have to feed and accommodate him, especially after he'd slept in. And if the taxi was really going to be that expensive, it was hardly required that he pay for it. Jonouchi was supposed to catch a ride earlier, and had missed it. By etiquette, he should have been on his own after that.

"I'm actually going to town after this, so you can catch the bus near Kaiba Corporation. It'll be cheaper than calling you a cab when we're both going near the same place," he said, more to himself as he tried formulating the most logical way to get to work, "And I'm sure you can afford a damn train pass."

He was only so generous.

Besides, it didn't take him long to finish his peaches, and grabbing his briefcase from one of the servants before getting up, he left for the front door. Although he didn't need to be at the office for a while, it was just good to be there early and plan ahead before some crisis broke out (and it always did, especially on Mondays). He didn't want to let the mice have their day while he was away, and his presence was the best measure against shit going down. Everyone was too intimidated when he was actually in his office.

Jonouchi was following him outside, so Kaiba got into his car, taking the driver's seat and not waiting for his "guest" to get inside with him before he turned on the engine. He took off as soon as the passenger door closed, speeding down the driveway and getting past the gates of the property before driving towards downtown.

He really liked the drive, too. Kaiba Corporation's skyscraper was visible from all corners of Domino, and Kaiba couldn't lie about that giving him chills. It made him feel powerful, having that kind of influence. No one could escape him, not in his city, and smirking to himself and ignoring Jonouchi's discomfort with his mad driving, he speeded through the highway before getting off into the main streets and getting into the underground parking garage next to the main KC building.

From there, Jonouchi could take care of himself.

While Kaiba's driving was alarming, and his slightly maniacal smirk even more so, Jonouchi managed to stay relatively calm during the ride. He was grateful to get out of the car and step into the car park near the Kaiba Corporation building, but he wasn't complaining about the free ride. Fast driving was exhilarating, he had to admit, but he didn't quite trust Kaiba's control. He'd fucked up a couple of times during the trip, but he was saved by his vehicle's control and brakes.

"Thanks for the ride," Jonouchi offered as they left the car park, "I guess I'll catch a bus or train to uptown..."

There was a stop right in front of the Kaiba Corporation building. The bus only ran every half hour, though, and it wasn't at even periods. It was too difficult for Jonouchi to keep track of, and the bus didn't sit and wait a while like the train did. May as well just take the metro, especially since he'd need time to change at work.

"Sure, later loser."

Jonouchi decided that after all that had happened in the last couple of days, he'd consider "loser" a term of endearment and just smiled and waved as he and Kaiba split away from each other. Jonouchi immediately found the nearest metro tunnel and went to catch the train, since he didn't see a bus coming. He wasn't sure he had the right change for it, anyway.

Actually, now that he had so much spare cash, he could afford a long-term train pass. That would save him money in the long run. He couldn't afford it before because he'd never had that much to spare in one place. Now that he had an extra few thousand yen on him, he should probably take advantage. And shit, he may as well pay up his rent for a while. He wasn't getting out of that apartment within six months, certainly, and he'd rather use Kitamura's money for that than treating himself.

Speaking of Kitamura, he needed to seriously talk to that guy. He wasn't just going to keep being just a hole for him to fuck, even if his money was good. Jonouchi did really like having cash to spare. It was insane for him. But it wasn't worth it, not that much...

He'd have a second job soon, if he could help it, so he didn't need Kitamura's bullshit. He could have his damn phone back...

Jonouchi got a month pass for the train and caught the next one uptown. He'd forgotten to pack his shirt for work when he stayed at Kaiba's place, but he left one at work for situations such as this. It had been his manager's suggestion after he'd failed to change clothes enough times.

When he got in, the place was understaffed. Usually there were at least three servers in the little place, two people for cooking and prep, and a dishwasher. The usual roster was depleted to two people in the kitchen, and one serving, not including Jonouchi. He was immediately confused by this situation and sought his manager to find out what was going on. If people were sick or hadn't come in for their shift, that meant a long day for him. Not that he minded staying longer; it wasn't like he wouldn't be paid. Still, it would be best to find out for sure.

His manager, Nishimura, was in the kitchen slicing noodles. Usually he was in his office handling paperwork and whatever else managers did.

"Jonouchi!" He shouted the moment he caught sight of him. He appeared to be tired, and the look on his face made Jonouchi wary. His boss was short, even for the Japanese average, and was a rather skinny man in his late forties. Not a very intimidating appearance, which was why a lot of his employees got out of line more than was proper. They found out quickly that the boss's temper didn't match his unassuming appearance.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

Jonouchi followed as Nishimura walked toward his office. He didn't seem angry, but he was hardly his usual, amiable self. When they got in, he shut the office door and sat down with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Jonouchi asked hesitantly. Was he in trouble? It was difficult to tell. "Where is everyone?"

"The general manager is making me cut back," Nishimura replied, looking frustrated. There had probably been an argument. "He claims that giving everyone all the hours they want regardless of performance is decreasing "profit margins"."

Jonouchi hardly knew what that meant. He did, however, understand the term "cut back", which usually meant he was about to be broke. He listened, wide-eyed, as his boss continued speaking, dreading what he knew was about to be said.

"I have to figure out who to have in when, who to keep, who to fire...my schedule is a mess. I only called in about half the usual staff today because I needed to keep on certain people for certain times, and the others weren't as necessary."

"So..." Jonouchi spoke when his manager paused. "Does that mean I have a double shift today, or...?"

"Not today," Nishimura ran his fingers through his hair, "But this coming Friday I've got you on a twelve hour."

"And...what about the rest of the week?" Jonouchi felt like he was about to break into a cold sweat. Nishimura was skirting the issue, and even Jonouchi could tell when it was that obvious.

"I'm afraid I can't bring you in much until I get things settled. I'll probably have to call you as-needed, but I won't have schedules made for full weeks until...probably four weeks from now."

"Four weeks?" Jonouchi gaped. And no hours for the rest of the week until Friday, most likely. "What am I supposed to do about money?"

"You'll have to find a way to stretch out your paycheck until the turmoil is over," the man looked genuinely regretful. Not that it was his fault. Jonouchi wasn't enough of a child to think that his manager was cutting his hours for shits and giggles, or that the GM just wanted to fuck everyone over. "I'm sorry, Jonouchi, but my hands are tied right now."

Jonouchi couldn't really say anything to that. He leaned against the wall, groaning as he shut his eyes and tugged at his hair. No hours for a week. He barely got by on what he was paid for full-time hours. How was he supposed to live on less than part-time?

"How long do I work today?"

"You're scheduled for eight hours."

"Right," Jonouchi sighed, trying not to look at his manager. It felt very tense in the office now. There was nothing to be done, and he needed to punch in as soon as he could. "Am I serving?"

"For now. When things slow down, I need you on dishes."

"Yes, sir."

Jonouchi excused himself and left, entering the loud space of the kitchen. It showed that they were understaffed. Everyone was trying to work too fast and looked twice as tired as usual. It was going to be a hard eight hours. He punched in before changing his shirt in the broom closet and finding an apron. The one server who was already on shift was shouting for him frantically, and dawdling wasn't going to help anyone at this point.

He didn't have time to think about how he was going to survive during the shift. It was fast-paced beyond reason, and he had to put extra work into remembering twice as many orders and not running into his coworkers while he ran around with trays. By the end of it, his feet hurt for the first time in a long time, and he was more than ready to leave. Work had never been that tiring before now.

Jonouchi felt bad for the cooks. They were two of only six that were hired on at the restaurant, and they were apparently working until close. At least he got to leave before he was well and truly exhausted.

He sat on the curb when he got outside. It was hardly comfortable, but he didn't have the energy to walk to somewhere he could find a bench. He felt drained, and strangely dirty. He'd worked up a bit of a sweat from running in and out of the kitchen so frequently, rushing around the restaurant to do twice his usual work in the same time...

Normally, he wasn't all that upset after he left the restaurant. Right now, he felt like he never wanted to go back.

He was staring vacantly at people strolling and bustling about on the other side of the street when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. The smartphone. He sighed. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Kitamura. Especially now that he might actually need that money. He didn't want to feel that dependent. Jonouchi had never been the type to do anything to keep a certain standard of living. He'd do a lot. But not anything.

He checked the phone anyway, since ignoring it wasn't going to make it go away. Maybe chewing Kitamura out for mistreating him would make him feel a little better, even if he did get his ass kicked out because of it. Would that really be so bad, though, comparatively? He'd rather have to sleep outside for a while then put up with swallowing Kitamura's semen. No way was he doing that again. Ever.

It was a booty call, of course. Kitamura wanted to go to dinner. The tone of the messages was cheerful as usual. The only time Jonouchi had really seen the man in a bad mood was when Kaiba met with him, and that was because he hadn't been getting what he wanted...

What he wanted. Jonouchi realized with a dawning sense of dread that he might have more trouble with him than he predicted.

He said he wasn't in a fit state to have dinner, but Kitamura insisted. Even complimented him by saying he always looked good. Not that he saw him all that much. Then again, Kitamura had seen him drunk and fucked raw, so...

So Jonouchi stood up and started walking. If he was going to have bullshit thrown at him all day, he may as well man up and deal with it.

Kitamura was waiting for him at the restaurant specified. It was an expensive place further uptown than the little soba restaurant where Jonouchi worked. As the hostess led Jonouchi to Kitamura's table, he heard the noise of grills from the direction of the kitchens, and what sounded like bursts of flame. Maybe there was a hibachi in the back of the restaurant.

Kitamura had chosen a secluded table, fortunately. Jonouchi sat across from him, still wearing his work shirt and jeans and feeling very disheveled. Not that it mattered. Kitamura always made him shower anyway, and it was his own fault if Jonouchi didn't look his best. He'd come straight from a shitty work day.

"It's good to see you," Kitamura greeted unexpectedly. Jonouchi snorted. Of course it was good to see him. Seeing him meant getting laid, or so their past dictated.

"Yeah, well," Jonouchi wasn't sure how to respond. Part of him wanted to be difficult, but at the same time, he was tired. "Sorry I'm such a mess. Work was a pain in the ass today."

"That's the nature of it, I suppose," Kitamura laughed. He didn't look anywhere near as tired as Jonouchi felt, but he could guess that working in business wasn't exactly a cakewalk, either. "Don't worry about it, Jonouchi. You look great."

"Um," Jonouchi's brows furrowed in confusion. Kitamura didn't usually complement him, and he was starting to wonder about his motivation. It wasn't like he hadn't got what he wanted in the past without doing any real ass-kissing. Jonouchi wasn't sure if he should be suspicious or pleased.

"Do you want to look over the menu? The server will probably be back soon."

"Yeah, sure," Jonouchi muttered, looking over the meals. Everything was ridiculously expensive. It occurred to him that he should probably put in an application before he left, hopefully without Kitamura noticing. He wasn't sure how he'd work that. It might have to wait until the next day. It wasn't like he'd have anything else to do.

After the server returned and they ordered, Jonouchi stared at the table. He felt like he should tell Kitamura about all the shit he did that bothered him, and insist that he improve, but he hesitated. Firstly, they were in public, and Kitamura might get embarrassed. Secondly, Kitamura was acting differently than usual. Jonouchi wondered if he should wait and see how things played out before he said anything.

"So, Jonouchi," Kitamura's voice drew him from his thoughts, "How have you been?"

"About as well as usual," Jonouchi shrugged, "I'm not starving or homeless, so I'd say things are good."

Kitamura laughed at him. When he saw the offended look on Jonouchi's face, he explained himself.

"Your optimism is inspiring," he stated, grinning. Jonouchi rolled his eyes. What else was he supposed to do, exactly? He didn't have the luxury of sulking time. Sitting around being miserable about everything that went wrong would only slow him down.

"Glad you find it so entertaining."

"Entertaining? Not necessarily. But it's cute."

Cute? Jonouchi gave Kitamura a skeptical look, but didn't reply. He wasn't sure what to do with all these off-handed compliments. He wasn't used to them, and he certainly hadn't come to expect them from Kitamura.

He looked up when he noticed Kitamura shifting, leaning forward across the small table. Jonouchi stared at him, wondering what he was up to. Hopefully he'd know better than to try kissing in public, even if he was American.

"Jonouchi, if you're having problems, you can tell me."

"What?" Jonouchi wanted to lean back to make space, but he was already pressed against his seat as far as he could go.

"I mean that I'd be happy to help out if you need it. I don't want to embarrass you, but I know you have money problems. _I_ don't, obviously, so don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Uh...thanks?" Jonouchi gave Kitamura an uneven look. Why was he being so nice? Not that he'd been mean before, but usually their meetings had been hooking up for some pretense, and then Jonouchi got paid for letting Kitamura fuck him. It wasn't any spoken agreement, and Kitamura had certainly never actually stated intentions.

"Why are you saying this, exactly?"

"Well," Kitamura straightened. He didn't meet Jonouchi's eyes immediately, and looked thoughtful. Jonouchi found it strange that Kitamura's face didn't wrinkle up in any way when he was thinking. He looked more vacant, except for the fact that his dark eyes were sharply focused. "While I was away, I put some more thought into our...arrangement. I thought perhaps changes should be made."

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing," Jonouchi seized the opportunity, figuring it was probably a great time to tell Kitamura off. He was being exceptionally strange, which made Jonouchi far less concerned about making him upset. Before he could continue speaking, however, Kitamura faced him with an expression of urgency.

"I wondered if you would consider being exclusive," the words practically fell out of his mouth, and Jonouchi felt frozen in place when he heard them. Partly because it took a moment for him to process what had been said, but mostly because he couldn't believe it. Considering how Kitamura had acted before, he felt that he had every right to be shocked.

"Wait," his lips pressed into a line as he thought over Kitamura's statement, "You mean you weren't already?"

Kitamura looked surprised that he had asked. So that was probably a "no".

"Relationships aren't exactly a priority of mine," Kitamura huffed, though he averted his eyes when Jonouchi directed an accusing glare at him, "It's never been a necessity."

"So why is it now?" Jonouchi challenged. Not that he knew Kitamura all that well, but his motivations had hardly seemed sincere before. With all he'd seen and heard, it was probably best to be skeptical.

"I'm interested in you," Kitamura met his eyes again, "And I'd rather devote more energy to that than...spread myself thin, if you catch my meaning."

"So, what? You're asking me to be your mistress? I'm not really interested in that."

"What?" Kitamura looked confused and slightly offended, but god only knew what he was actually thinking. "No, not like that. I meant dating."

Jonouchi was again shocked into silence and had to take a moment to think. Was this real life? He obviously was dreaming, or something. Maybe he'd passed out at work. Or maybe the whole thing had been a nightmare and he was still asleep at Kaiba's house.

But no, his subconscious wasn't that creative. Which meant that this was real and he'd have to deal with it. Kitamura was waiting for a response, his face stoic, but Jonouchi could see that his jaw was tense. What the hell was he supposed to say? Up to this point, he'd just been a guy Kitamura paid for sex more than once. That was hardly the kind of thing that preceded a steady relationship. At least, not in real life. Anzu's stupid yaoi eromanga usually went something like that.

"I'm not sure what to say," Jonouchi admitted. He had no idea what was coming of his life anymore. "I don't know you that well, and I really don't understand you. This seems sudden."

"Perhaps to you," Kitamura argued, "But I've had weeks to think about it. You don't have to answer now, if you don't want to, but you know how I feel."

What was this? Patience? Yet another thing he hadn't really seen from Kitamura before. Jonouchi had absolutely no clue what to think of the man anymore. The first impression he gave wasn't exactly opposite to his current behavior; he seemed capable of making such a choice, but he'd never seemed interested.

The server returned with their dishes, and Jonouchi had a little time while frantically scarfing his food to think. It occurred to him that it might not be the worst idea to take Kitamura up on his offer. Maybe if he was serious about "dating", then he'd stop treating Jonouchi like a hired whore and actually have sex. That was Jonouchi's only complaint with him, really, aside from maybe the fact that Kitamura was probably messing around other places too.

But "exclusive" meant he wouldn't anymore, right? Not that Jonouchi would be able to tell if he was true to it or not, since they only saw each other for a day out of every few weeks.

He needed the money if he wanted to keep food in his stomach and a roof over his head. If he could tolerate living without those things for a while, he didn't need the money. It was more like...a convenience. So at least he didn't have to feel too dependent, especially after he found another job. And maybe seeing what a real relationship was like wouldn't be a bad idea, either. He wouldn't have to privately shame himself for being a prostitute, if he did.

When they were finished eating, they didn't speak to each other, but Jonouchi could tell Kitamura was just giving him time to think. It wasn't until they stepped out of the restaurant and were standing a bit awkwardly on the sidewalk that Jonouchi conquered his hesitation. They probably looked like exactly what they were, standing outside a four-star restaurant together. Kitamura, an older and well-kept businessman (and wearing his suit, no less) beside Jonouchi, who looked like the lower-class urchin he was.

"So," he began, watching the minimal traffic on the street. He could tell Kitamura was looking at him. "I thought about what you said."

"Okay," Kitamura said in English, sounding expectant. And nervous. That wasn't exactly out of character for the situation, he supposed.

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea. Not what I expected my first relationship to be like, but my whole life is kind of off-the-wall, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised..."

Jonouchi couldn't understand why _he_ was nervous. He was babbling, and Kitamura was probably smart enough to tell, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He seemed overjoyed when Jonouchi looked at him, actually. He obviously wasn't afraid of showing it and ruining the businesslike image he projected.

"That's fantastic!" Kitamura surprised Jonouchi with a victory fist-pump. Wasn't he a little old for that? Then again, he was American. They were all loud. "Then, do you want to stay at my room tonight?"

"Um," Jonouchi stared at Kitamura as he thought it over. He was slightly reluctant to have sex again, but he didn't exactly want to walk home in the dark, either. He was too tired for that shit right now. He'd probably end up falling asleep on the metro and riding to the end of the line. Assuming no creeps fucked him up first. "Sure, I don't see why not. Are we walking?"

He didn't want to walk. He could feel blisters forming on a few of his toes, his heels were sore, and his shoes were so worn down that they did little to protect his feet from the effects of heavy work.

"Oh, no," Kitamura chuckled, seeming highly amused by the prospect of walking. He started to wander down the sidewalk, and Jonouchi followed. "No, I don't really walk anywhere, if I can help it."

He'd apparently parked nearby. Jonouchi wasn't complaining about having a car to ride in, and was in the passenger seat even before Kitamura got in. Then he relaxed, taking the time of the drive to close his eyes and try to get his second wind. He had a feeling he would need it.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitamura had "suggested" he shower, but Jonouchi had been happy to do it. Especially once he got into bed and Kitamura started putting his mouth everywhere. Best his skin was clean if they were going to do all that.

Jonouchi hadn't really expected so much foreplay. Kitamura hadn't kissed him since the night they'd hooked up drunk, and Jonouchi had thought it wasn't going to happen again, but maybe the mood was different now that they were supposedly dating. Kitamura was still strangely dominating, but he kissed him differently than the first night. He was more measured and sensual, a vast contrast to the harsh and sloppy kissing they'd done while they were both tipsy.

He hadn't bothered getting dressed after the shower. He didn't want to get back into the clothes he'd worn to work, and he knew what was going to happen anyway. So Kitamura had free access to his skin, and trailed his lips over Jonouchi's neck and shoulders. It tickled, and made Jonouchi stir, but somehow he couldn't concentrate. He kept getting distracted by things around the room and random, wandering thoughts. Shouldn't he be a little more engaged if they were having sex?

Fortunately, Kitamura didn't want him to just lie still and take it. Jonouchi held on to him while he went about his work, tangling his fingers into his thick hair. Still, it wasn't until Kitamura had made his way down to Jonouchi's lower abdomen that he really felt much of anything. Jonouchi was starting to wonder what was wrong with him. It was almost like he'd been more sensitive the night he was drunk.

He did get pretty focused on what they were doing when Kitamura started giving him oral. Jonouchi's breath hitched when he felt warm lips wrapped around the head, and the more Kitamura took into his mouth, the more Jonouchi twisted up the sheets in his free hand, biting his lip to stay quiet. There was nothing boring in the slightest about oral sex, even if he was a little too tired to concentrate. He felt half-asleep when he closed his eyes, and through the mind-numbing sensation a few strange images and thoughts passed.

Some looked like memories, except they were playing out differently than they had in real life. Jonouchi opened his eyes when Kaiba started showing up, that being the last thing he wanted on his mind while he was getting a (pretty good) blowjob. When he looked, Kitamura was gazing up at him, but for some reason Jonouchi saw blue eyes rather than the almost-black ones that he knew were correct.

He gasped, blinking to clear his vision, and he must have made a face, because Kitamura stopped and looked at him. He seemed more confused than anything as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up straight.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Jonouchi felt bad. He knew it was irrational, but he felt guilty about having Kaiba on the brain at a time like this. Especially since Kitamura had actually been doing a good job.

"Uh-

"Too much teeth?" Kitamura was more concerned than he should be, in Jonouchi's opinion. It wasn't like he hadn't been obviously enjoying it up until he had his little hallucination.

"No, no, it's fine. Great, actually. I'm just weird, I had a rough day..."

He didn't know how to explain himself. Sorry, I had an exhaustion-induced hallucination that you were someone else. No, that would spoil the mood completely. Assuming he hadn't already.

Of course he hadn't. Kitamura was a shamelessly horny bastard, and when Jonouchi gave him assurance that nothing was wrong, he seemed to forget all about it. He didn't return to giving oral, but he smiled and kissed him again. Jonouchi allowed it, but he still felt troubled. He tried not to let it make him rigid.

Jonouchi opened his eyes when Kitamura left entirely. He was wandering around the area, searching for something on the floor. Jonouchi was going to ask about it, but Kitamura crouched and fished around in his pants pocket before standing with a triumphant smile on his face. It was because of the way his eyebrows were angled, and the way his lips curved, but he almost looked villainous when he smirked. If not for his warm eyes, it would probably put Jonouchi off.

Kitamura had a condom and a single-serving packet of lube. He tossed them on the bed, laughing and grinning impishly when Jonouchi dodged them. Then he started unbuttoning his business shirt, shortly followed by his belt and slacks. He left them on the floor and climbed back onto the bed in his underwear. Jonouchi wasn't sure why he hadn't taken them off. It wasn't like there was a way to hide the obvious bulge.

When Kitamura had the lube again, he twisted the top off and squeezed a little onto his index finger before looking up at Jonouchi. After they stared at each other for a few seconds, Jonouchi realized that he was supposed to open his legs and did so quickly. Fuck, he was out of it. It was getting embarrassing.

Kitamura didn't seem to mind. Nothing Jonouchi did bothered him, it seemed. Or, he never showed it if it did. Then again, they'd only scarcely spoken, and Jonouchi was obedient during sex.

Kitamura took his time preparing. It wasn't nearly as painful or invasive as the first time, even though Jonouchi was tense from the memory. He eventually relaxed into it, his mind blank as Kitamura's fingers slid in and out. It was like he couldn't think about anything but that feeling. Which he was grateful for, given where his thoughts liked to go at the worst possible times.

When it was easy to get fingers in, and Jonouchi was actually enjoying it enough that he was arching and clutching the sheets, Kitamura withdrew. Jonouchi opened his eyes to see what was happening, curious to know if they were trying a different position from the last time. Not that it had been a bad position (so far as he could tell), but it was impersonal.

However, Kitamura's thoughts didn't seem to be on the same track. He nudged Jonouchi until he rolled onto his stomach, and then pulled his hips back so he was in downward dog again. Jonouchi felt his face turning red. He'd been able to tolerate it while he was drunk, but now it was just humiliating. He unfortunately recalled words Kaiba had said, calling him a dog in the past, and it was too much for him to handle.

He got away from Kitamura's grip and sat on the bed, disgruntled. Kitamura looked confused and a little dazed. He'd been in the middle of putting on a condom.

"Can't we try a different position?" Jonouchi asked, though his tone spoke more of a demand. Kitamura blinked at him.

"Why?"

"Because I feel humiliated, that's why," Jonouchi snapped. He was more upset than he should have been, and he blamed it on Kaiba. He just couldn't win...

Kitamura didn't speak for a few seconds, and Jonouchi glared at the bed. He was being watched intently, and he didn't like the feeling that he was being childish. If he was the one taking it, he should have a say in it, right?

"Then, what do you want to do?"

Jonouchi glanced up at Kitamura. He wasn't sure, actually. Missionary would work just fine, wouldn't it? That seemed like common sense. Even Jonouchi wasn't ignorant enough to think that two men couldn't do it facing each other.

"Why can't we do missionary?"

"Missionary," Kitamura muttered, as if he wasn't familiar with the term, "I don't really like it as much."

"What? I'm the getting boned, I think my preference has a little more priority!" Jonouchi insisted angrily, and Kitamura raised his hands in obvious surrender. He didn't want to fight about it, evidently, which was good for Jonouchi. He certainly wasn't going to have sex with him tonight if he insisted.

"I can see it's important to you, so we'll change it up this time," Kitamura conceded, crawling between Jonouchi's legs. Jonouchi sighed and tried to relax again. He'd probably spoiled the mood, for himself at least. Damn Kaiba and his dog insults...

Jonouchi drew his knees higher to give Kitamura more space. He was wide in the chest, so Jonouchi had to open his legs further for things to be comfortable. He felt exposed, but it was better than being on his knees, pushing out his ass. Kitamura lubricated the condom even though it was supposed to have its own lube. Not that Jonouchi was complaining; the last time they'd done this, they'd used a condom, and even with the lube it was painful.

He held his breath as Kitamura started to push in. He was holding himself up, his hands braced on either side of Jonouchi's body. His eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip as if he was concentrating. On what, Jonouchi couldn't imagine. Maybe focusing on not just shoving it in.

It was a tight fit. Not as bad as the first time, but still hardly comfortable. Kitamura worked his way in slowly, making short thrusts in and out until Jonouchi's sphincters gave way and he could sink deeper. Jonouchi was gritting his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as he clutched the bed sheets. It was extremely uncomfortable and pleasant at the same time, but he was grateful that it didn't hurt. He didn't think he'd put up with that again.

He gasped when Kitamura was able to make a full thrust, burying himself entirely and staying there until Jonouchi's breathing evened out. Jonouchi couldn't stop his body from clenching around Kitamura's cock, and every time it did he felt a sensation that he couldn't identify. It was like it bordered the edge of pain, but wasn't quite there.

Jonouchi exhaled as Kitamura pulled out, and then cried out when he pushed in quickly. He'd expected the sharp ache that he had felt the first night, but this time he seemed to be more limber. Perhaps Kitamura had been testing just that, because when Jonouchi didn't make any pained sounds, he started thrusting rather than just sliding in and out. Jonouchi needed something to hold on to, and settled for Kitamura's forearms. He could feel his muscles shifting as he thrusted, using his arms to pull himself in.

It wasn't bad, certainly. And it did get progressively better, enough that Jonouchi didn't even have to touch himself to feel pleasure from it. His brain was doing weird things, and his thoughts got distracted and muddled between thrusts. Then he blanked when Kitamura pushed in again. It was a constant cycle.

He felt Kitamura's breath on his face, and parted his lips to let him kiss him. It was a more urgent motion now, and they were both breathing heavily out their noses until it wasn't enough and they had to break. Kitamura pulled away, and Jonouchi's mind wandered again. He remembered, vaguely and briefly, the way Kaiba's eyes had looked on the rare occasion that they'd been gentle. It was like the image of those two blue spheres was burned into his memory.

Jonouchi realized he must have somehow dozed off a little, or entered some kind of trance, because when he felt lip contact again, he was convinced that it was Kaiba doing it. He could feel those eyes on him. He had to look to confirm what was actually happening, and after he did, he felt extremely uncomfortable. Even more so when Kitamura looked down at him. He was staring, and it made Jonouchi feel too embarrassed to keep his eyes open. He couldn't blame Kitamura for enjoying the view, but Jonouchi wasn't comfortable with being looked at while he was sprawled out and exposed.

He didn't have long to think about it. Kitamura increased his pace, and lay down on top of Jonouchi rather than supporting his own weight. Jonouchi held on to him, scraping his back with his fingernails and moaning openly when he could no longer stop himself. He was grateful for his inability to think during the last stretch. There was too much sensation for that. The feeling of Kitamura pounding into him, and the way his groin tightened almost to the point of being painful... He couldn't reach down to touch himself, and was starting to vaguely wonder if they would come at the same time.

They didn't. Kitamura finished and stopped moving altogether. Jonouchi was frustrated. He'd thought he was going to make it, too. He was so close...

Kitamura got ahold of himself and pulled out, stripping the condom off before looking at Jonouchi. First at his face, and then his groin.

"Can you take care of that?" Kitamura glanced at Jonouchi's face again. Jonouchi blinked.

"What?" He replied a bit snappily, dazed from almost coming and frustrated about being let down. Kitamura looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry," he stood, his step a little unsteady, "I have to catch a jet."

"You have to- what?"

"Technically, I didn't have time to take you to dinner," Kitamura continued as he got dressed quickly, "But I wanted to talk to you before I left Japan."

"What the fuck?" Jonouchi almost shouted, he was so frustrated. "When are you coming back?"

"No need to be so upset...Probably not for a week or two, but I'll keep you posted. I'll stay in touch better, I promise."

Jonouchi just watched in offense and bewilderment as Kitamura patted his pockets as if ensuring he wasn't missing anything. Shit, he looked like a teenager who was late for school. Then he seemed to remember something, and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He haphazardly counted out some bills and left them on the counter of the room's small kitchen before walking to the door for his shoes.

"I left about four grand," Kitamura called from the doorway. Jonouchi just glared at the wall across from him. Surprisingly, Kitamura came back after he got his shoes on and looked down at Jonouchi, who hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, but Jonouchi didn't feel like forgiving him. His eyes widened when Kitamura gave him a chaste kiss and walked back to the door of the suite. "I'll be in touch! You have the room through the night."

And then he was gone. Jonouchi had no idea what to feel. He was utterly pissed, and felt abandoned. Even if Kitamura hadn't had much choice in leaving, he still blamed him for it. Asshole couldn't even be bothered to help him finish...

Somehow, he was still hard. He hadn't really masturbated in about a week, and Kitamura had been more exciting than before. It still hadn't kept Jonouchi interested until they got into the heavy stuff, but that was probably because he was tired.

Jonouchi sighed. He'd probably be over it in the morning, but for now, Kitamura was public enemy number one. Even if he had left him some "allowance", Jonouchi still felt shafted.

He started stroking himself, wondering what he should use for masturbation material. Nothing seemed particularly great in his head, and in a way, he felt too excited to jerk off. After having penetrative sex, it just didn't feel like much.

An idea came to him that he wasn't sure he should act on. He probably only thought of it because he was hard in the first place, and having a boner could make anything seem hot. Still, Jonouchi made up his mind to try. He was desperate to get off. Something had to top off the day right, didn't it?

He picked up the lube Kitamura had left on the bed. He was still stretched enough that he should be able to finger himself pretty easily. It was embarrassing to think about, since he hadn't really done anything like that before, but he didn't even care at this point. He was too tired, and even hornier.

It was as he was trying to squeeze some onto his fingers that he heard the door to the suite open. He looked up, wondering if Kitamura was back and had just been playing some fucked up joke. In which case Jonouchi would probably repay him by making him bend over.

Instead, he ended up staring, frozen in shock when he saw someone else entirely. Kaiba Seto had walked in the room, and not even in business dress. He was wearing his overly-tight black turtleneck and even tighter leather pants. Jonouchi liked those pants more than he should have. It was a rare person that could pull off form-fitting leather, and Kaiba did it whenever the fuck he wanted.

He hoped that somehow Kaiba wouldn't see him, but that was impossible. The lamp was turned on, and Jonouchi was on full display, as it were. Fuck, it probably almost looked like he'd been waiting for him to come in.

So Kaiba ended up looking directly at him the moment he walked into the room. And he already looked smug about it. Jonouchi tried to hide himself. He wouldn't have cared if he was just naked, but he was in the middle of masturbating. In the middle of fingering himself. How had Kaiba even gotten into the suite? Why had he come? Jonouchi didn't even know what to ask first, or if he should ask anything at all. If he was smart, he'd have attacked on sight.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Surprised to see me?" He teased, sitting by the edge of the bed and taking off his shoes before leaning down towards Jonouchi's face, "I should be asking you that. You're the one who called me, loser, and I always keep my phone on.

Did I catch you at a bad time? You look a little... preoccupied."

"I- what?"

Jonouchi thought about that. He hadn't called Kaiba. Had he? Did he even have Kaiba's number? He must have, though. If he'd called him...

"I wasn't expecting you to just walk in," Jonouchi felt like he must be going crazy. How could he have forgotten about calling Kaiba, of all people? He couldn't even remember why he'd called.

"You left the door open, and I saw no reason not to just come in."

He sat up for a minute, taking off his turtleneck before dumping it onto Jonouchi's face and undoing his belt. That, he didn't dump onto Jonouchi, but tossed it to the side of the bed before moving up where Jonouchi had been lying, getting on top of him before pulling off the turtleneck.

"You do want me, right?" He asked, nibbling on Jonouchi's earlobe before grazing his mouth against his neck, "I don't like stopping work over bullshit."

"Of course I want you," Jonouchi grumbled, though he could hardly remain frustrated while Kaiba was tickling his neck with his lips, "Why else would I have called you?"

He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. His thoughts weren't all there due to tiredness. It was a good thing Kaiba obviously wanted to lead. Still, he was taking his sweet time, and Jonouchi had been ready even before he arrived. Rather than say anything, he opened the fastener and zipper on Kaiba's pants and started tugging on them. They were infuriatingly tight.

Fortunately, Kaiba wasn't resistant. With Jonouchi's aggressive assistance, the pants were pulled off and tossed to the floor. It was incredible how quickly they changed from walking sex to a nuisance.

"You're getting pretty good at that," snickered Kaiba, while gently laying on top of Jonouchi, pressing his weight against the man's groin, "Most people aren't so skilled at peeling off leather."

"It's surprisingly easy if you're determined enough," Jonouchi grinned, sliding his hands over Kaiba's bare chest. He was so lean it was incredible. Of course, he ate lightly, and even then he ate slowly. His body probably couldn't store fat if it tried. That was fine, though. It showed off his muscles perfectly.

Jonouchi felt like Kaiba was dawdling just to make him frustrated. He none-too-subtly started groping the front of his boxer-briefs to give him encouragement, but somehow he doubted he'd break Kaiba's will that easily.

The way he kissed was incredible, in Jonouchi's opinion. He wasn't so much domineering as commanding, but Jonouchi was perfectly willing to follow. The contact was passionate, and they had a good rhythm together. Jonouchi felt like they'd had practice, even if he couldn't remember the instances just yet.

He started bucking against Kaiba, trying to grind his hips into him. He didn't want to wait anymore. Maybe Kaiba just got there, but Jonouchi had been waiting for ages.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you," Kaiba moaned, turning Jonouchi's head to suck on his neck before biting him a little and trailing down his collarbone with his mouth, "I'm not against suggestions."

He had his hands all over Jonouchi, one fisting his blond hair while the other wandered around to grab and feel his firm ass cheek. Kaiba was rough, more than Jonouchi was anticipating, and he was demanding with how he felt him up, yet he held back from going anywhere with it. Teasing him. It made Jonouchi's cheeks burn from embarrassment, but it turned him on all the same.

"If you want me to fuck you, all you need to do is ask."

"What?" Jonouchi knew what Kaiba was asking, and didn't intend to give up that easily. He was desperate, yes, but not that desperate. He wasn't going to lie there and beg for it. No need to give him the satisfaction.

He gasped when Kaiba continued grinding, and immediately his reserve started to waver. He was too horny for this. He couldn't just keep waiting.

"I'm not going to beg," Jonouchi growled, "Just hurry up and do it already."

Like Kaiba ever took orders from him. Jonouchi felt no increase in pace, nor an indication that Kaiba was going to stop dry-humping and actually fuck him. It was infuriating, and Jonouchi probably would have been angry if he wasn't so damn horny. And Kaiba knew it. He was using his arousal against him.

"Kaiba-" Jonouchi cut himself off before he accidentally moaned. Kaiba could probably tell, because he snorted. "Kaiba, just fuck me. Hurry up."

"You shouldn't talk to your betters like that," Kaiba answered, pulling away and flicking Jonouchi's blond hair, "But fine. Since you have no appreciation for pace."

He unceremoniously flipped Jonouchi around, and having him lying on his stomach, he started kissing along his shoulders and neck before actually biting him, almost hard enough to be painful, and making Jonouchi cry out. His hand was tracing along the small of Jonouchi's back before pressing inside of him, and curling his fingers, he started thrusting them in, deep and slow as Jonouchi was already relaxed enough and didn't need much preparation.

"Did another rooster break into the hen house while I was gone?" Kaiba asked, raising one of his eyebrows, "You're already loose. And I can feel lubricant inside of you."

"Maybe this "hen" left the door open," Jonouchi huffed, slightly embarrassed, "Because the rooster he was waiting for wouldn't make up his mind."

He was probably a bad person for doing this. Having sex with Kitamura, who was supposed to be his boyfriend, and then letting Kaiba show up and fuck him again right afterward...Kaiba, who wasn't paying and wasn't dating him, either. Wasn't even nice to him, most of the time.

Why did he have to get stuck wanting him so much?

"Looks like you'll have to try to get here first next time, mister rooster."

"Tch. Or maybe your boyfriend should learn to lock the door."

Kaiba yanked Jonouchi's hips up suddenly, a surge of energy coming over him before he pulled off his boxer briefs and grabbing the left over lube for himself. He smirked while Jonouchi stood on his knees watching, not even embarrassed about preparing himself before getting right behind him, using his free hand to hold onto Jonouchi's hair loosely, so he couldn't peer at him, before pressing into him.

Jonouchi felt short of breath. He was more than prepared for full penetration, since he'd just been earlier, and he was able to enjoy the pleasurable part without the unbearable pressure. Kaiba stretched him open and filled him up at an infuriatingly slow pace; sliding with little enough force that Jonouchi was starting to shudder by the time he was buried. When Jonouchi tried to squirm or push back, Kaiba tugged on his hair, and he stopped. So he was stuck now, and it looked like whatever he got would be on Kaiba's terms.

He wished the thought didn't turn him on as much as it did. Kaiba was still taking his sweet time, like he didn't have the same sense of urgency as a normal person. Jonouchi wondered at his own lack of humiliation. He was in downward dog, with Kaiba, and yet that fact did nothing to embarrass him.

Not that he was sorry. The stimulation was at least twice as good from that position as it had been in missionary, and Kaiba seemed to be trying his best to give just a little taste of what Jonouchi actually wanted.

"Dammit," he cursed, his words muffled against the pillow, "Stop screwing with me. Just fuck me already!"

He heard Kaiba chuckling. Obviously, he wasn't going to do as he was told. Jonouchi started growling in frustration, trying to work against Kaiba's grip to start pushing back. He yelped and stopped abruptly when he felt a stinging slap on his ass, and he tried to look back at Kaiba, but he couldn't move his head. His scandalized expression was wasted.

"What did I say about talking to your betters in a raised voice, Jonouchi?" Spat Kaiba, his voice rising as he grabbed Jonouchi's hip with the hand he'd used to slap him, his nails digging in a little before he started thrusting harder, "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Jonouchi had mumbled a little when he felt Kaiba's hands digging into his hips, hard enough to bruise, and for the life of him all he could feel was interested by the idea of Kaiba shutting his mouth for him. How would he do that, exactly? Whatever. Jonouchi wasn't going to be quiet just because Kaiba said to be. Who was he to barge in and give orders?

"Then you'd better get creative," Jonouchi hissed, "Or start fucking me like you mean it. Maybe I wouldn't complain so much if you weren't being difficult."

That elicited getting his hair grabbed even tighter before Kaiba started pounding into him mercilessly. His grip was so tight, Jonouchi couldn't prevent having his head tilted back, gasping and crying out loud each time he felt his body invaded by Kaiba's pulsing dick. He could feel him balls deep, and shuddering in spite of himself, he eventually begged desperately for Kaiba to let up. His head was released, and he started biting the pillow to contain himself.

"That's better, isn't it?" Mocked Kaiba, as he let go of Jonouchi's hair to stroke his back, his thrusting becoming more erratic, "Stop trying to fight it. You know how it ends each time you do. You want me to dominate you, no matter what you try telling yourself."

Jonouchi didn't argue. He couldn't get a word in edgewise while Kaiba was reaming him. Moreover, he didn't want to risk giving him a reason to stop and go back to teasing. He was getting close, and his body was so wracked with sensation that he almost couldn't handle it. He was almost unbearably hot, and he could feel sweat dripping off his forehead, and everything in his groin just felt impossibly tight.

Then he heard Kaiba's voice rising as he made a few more hard thrusts, going as deep as he possibly could while grabbing Jonouchi's hips so he couldn't evade him, before he sighed and released, shuddering and holding on to his partner's back to keep himself from falling over. Jonouchi reached his peak when he felt Kaiba make his last thrust, his cock expanding briefly, and a strangely warm liquid spilling into him. Somehow, it didn't bother Jonouchi as much as he'd thought it would. It didn't bother him at all, actually. It might even have contributed to the fact that he came immediately after Kaiba was through having his way with him.

He felt Kaiba's weight on his back, and panted to catch his breath while he waited for him to move. He realized that something was in his mouth, and it wasn't until he pushed it out with his tongue and closed his lips that he recalled biting into the pillow and tearing it with his teeth when he peaked.

He felt almost paralyzed, like his body was asleep while his mind kept running. Kaiba finally slid off of him and lay down beside him, sweating and panting for breath. Jonouchi lay flat beside him, turned so he could look at him. Shouldn't he be angry or embarrassed? Kaiba had broken into his hotel room and fucked him into submission. And right after his boyfriend had left, too.

Jonouchi couldn't really wrap his mind around it, so he stopped trying. Kaiba almost looked cute while he lay there exhausted from the sex, and looking just a little smug. Jonouchi decided to just let him have it. He had done a good job, hadn't he? Better than Jonouchi thought sex would get, in all honesty.

"So," he asked when he'd caught his breath enough to speak, "What will you do now?"

Probably leave. Kaiba was important, after all, and had better things to do than stick around.

"I'm going to sleep this off," he said, his eyes still closed and his lashes resting against his face, "And you are going to not kick me while I do so. You can share a bed with another person, right? Because if you do try to knock me out, I will come after you in the middle of the night."

He was joking, which was made obvious from the way his mouth was forming a smile, and he turned toward Jonouchi, nuzzling his neck briefly before relaxing and lying down completely to sleep. It was like everything that he'd said was just a joke, because he didn't appear intimidating at all when he was lying like that, nor did he continue ordering him around.

Jonouchi was pleased that he stayed. He'd been hoping he would, but he didn't even know what to expect from Kaiba anymore. The bastard had fucked him twice and done nothing even reminiscent of it in between occasions. And now they were cuddled up in bed.

He could handle that. He was tired, and whatever resolution he needed he could find in the morning. He moved to wrap his arm around Kaiba, but something felt off when he did. He brushed it off, figuring it was just the sensation of sleep coming over him.

"Just don't start calling me a dog again in the morning. I might actually kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," mumbled Kaiba, his voice lax and lazy from exhaustion, "I only tell you what you want to hear in bed, you goose. Go to sleep."

Jonouchi didn't reply. He was barely awake as it was, and felt like he was more tired than ever. Kaiba's image started to fade away, and at first Jonouchi thought it was because his eyes were closing, but he realized when he was looking at the empty side of the bed that his eyes had been opening.

He'd fallen asleep in the middle of masturbating.

And had a wet dream about Kaiba.

Jonouchi rolled out of bed, groaning when he felt mess on his stomach. It had been a successful wet dream. He stumbled into the bathroom feeling groggy and disoriented, and turned on the shower without really thinking about it.

Had he seriously done that? Why did it have to be Kaiba, of all people? Sure, he was hot. He wouldn't bother trying to suppress his attraction. But Kaiba was an asshole to him almost all the time. He'd been kind of nice that morning, and tolerable the night before, but that had been a blue-moon occurrence. It hardly warranted an emotionally-charged wet dream.

And he'd just had Kitamura, too. He could have at least had a wet dream about his actual boyfriend.

He got under the hot water and let it run over his skin, washing away his ejaculate. It had been a pretty bad day, in his opinion. All the negative things were starting to pile up, and he was too tired and discouraged to blow it off. He forced himself to look at the good side, so he'd be able to just roll into bed and back to sleep after his shower.

His hours had been cut. But he still had a job, right? It would pass. Kitamura wanted to go steady and still paid him regardless. Which he needed right now, since his hours had been cut. It was a stroke of luck. He could find a second job for his financial security in case he fell out with Kitamura anyway.

And the wet dream...well, at least he had the orgasm he'd been trying for. It didn't mean anything. Kaiba was attractive, and Jonouchi had just seen him in concentration that day. His subconscious was fucking with him.

That one didn't go over so well. Jonouchi squinted tiredly as he toweled himself off, realizing that he'd have to do something about that. He couldn't keep having Kaiba pop up in sexual situations, and certainly not in any way that made him feel...anything, really. But hopeful was especially scary. He wanted to avoid that. Being hopeful of anything from Kaiba could only end in tragedy.

He got back into bed and turned off the lamp. He'd have to talk to Kaiba tomorrow. Just to give himself a friendly reminder of what he was actually like. Just a conversation with him would probably be enough, those usually ended badly. He felt like an idiot for sending himself into a bad situation on purpose, but it would have to be done for his sanity. With everything else that was happening, he couldn't afford to have Kaiba invading every intimate corner of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

He didn't hear the door opening that morning, and it wasn't until Mokuba jumped on top of him, nearly knocking his head with an elbow, did Kaiba wake up. He groaned, trying to push the kid off of him, but Mokuba wasn't to be evaded, he moved to sitting at the corner of the bed while Kaiba got up, sitting against the headboard before trying to fix his hair.

"Nii-sama, you have today off and I was thinking we should do something together," Mokuba announced, bouncing excitedly on the bed, "I got you breakfast."

Kaiba raised his head and looked over at a tray sitting on the bedside table. There was an array of food, western breakfast, and he couldn't imagine eating all of it. That was a lot of food. Hopefully Mokuba would steal some, because pancakes alone without everything else was really too filling and fattening for him.

"What exactly do you have planned then?" Asked Kaiba, picking up a peach to eat.

He wasn't interested in going to a theme park; he had enough of that for a while. Although he took that day off to enjoy it with Mokuba before he'd get too busy with things, there was still a limited time he had available for hanging out, not enough to leave town or really do something special that differed from every other day.

But still. He could figure out something.

"I want to see the fish market," explained Mokuba, his eyes lighting up, "We always used to see that place as kids, and now I can hardly remember it."

That was many years ago. The orphanage bused kids there as a field trip all the time, to watch the early morning markets. He could remember walking past stalls of fish, shellfish, and tanks of live animals that waited being served at the different grills set up under the pavilion. He found it almost disturbing, watching the lobsters and crabs and everything else being slaughtered out there in the open, but most of the kids loved it.

Then again, Kaiba had never had a stomach for death. Yet, his life was surrounded by it.

"And maybe we can buy something for dinner there," Mokuba continued, "I want to try cooking fish or something."

"Why? We have a chef," grumbled Kaiba, putting the pit of his peach down before grabbing a piece of bacon, "You don't need to know how to cook."

"Girls like guys who can cook."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but couldn't argue against that. It was true, and it wasn't like they couldn't afford to buy some groceries. Fresh fish from the market was generally the best, and they'd get there early enough in the day, since it was only Tuesday and most people who went on work days were the chefs and commercial buyers who bought everything in bulk. They'd probably find some good prizes.

It didn't take too long to eat, shower, and get dress. Mokuba seemed to want to do everything in a rush, and they were quick to get downtown before the kid's eyes seemed to be glued to his phone.

"Jonouchi's asking what I'm doing," he said, still smiling, "Can he join us?"

What was Kaiba supposed to say? No? He couldn't keep the kid from seeing who he wanted, but he wasn't pleased over the question either. It made his face tense up, he didn't like the geek squad coming back into his life, even if it was just one member, and although he could handle him in small doses, Jonouchi seemed to be showing up a lot.

"If he can get his ass here himself," Kaiba answered back, rolling his eyes, "I don't care."

It wasn't the exact truth, but it was better than making a huge deal over it. Hopefully Jonouchi would just be following like last time, not causing a fuss and entertaining Mokuba without irritating him too much. Kaiba hoped that.

But when lunch came and the blond actually finally did manage to appear, his hope fell. While Mokuba and Kaiba sat at a small place eating seafood dishes together, Jonouchi immediately met them, taking a seat at their table and greeting Mokuba before making a face at Kaiba and looking at the menu.

Well, that was rude. How did he get off just greeting him like that?

No matter.

Jonouchi didn't want to be there while Kaiba was present, but it was probably for the best. The sooner he got his reminder, the better. He hadn't said anything to Kaiba thus far, which honestly probably just made him more pleased and less likely to argue. That was fine. Jonouchi wanted some time to eat before that happened, anyway. No need to put himself off food.

He could actually pay for himself, too. His apartment was more than paid up for the rest of the lease, and he had grocery money for...quite a while. Mokuba might offer to pay anyway, or maybe Kaiba would. Jonouchi might insist on paying for himself. If Kitamura was going to keep paying him, he may as well stop mooching off of Kaiba and Mokuba.

"What are you ordering?" He asked Mokuba. He hadn't eaten in this place before, and Mokuba had similar tastes.

"The tuna, it's one of my favorites. Nii-sama said to try it here because they get it early in the morning."

They always sold tuna at the market, the huge fish sitting on crates as people betted thousands on them. It was a delicacy that most people enjoyed and would spend hit loads of money to purchase, Japanese tuna being some of the best fish available in the world. Mokuba certainly liked it, despite his love of all foods junky, and Kaiba didn't mind the expense if it meant feeding his brother something that was actually healthy.

"The salmon is good too though, that's what Nii-sama is getting, but I eat salmon all the time. I want something different... We're also getting some samplers though too if you want to share."

Kaiba snorted at the offer, using his chopsticks to pick up one piece of salmon sushi before putting it into sauce and placing it into his mouth.

"Is Jonouchi even capable of sharing? We've both seen how he eats before."

"Kaiba, if you can manage generosity, I can manage sharing," Jonouchi grimaced, "Mokuba, I'd like to share if that's okay. I'm a little too indecisive to pick just one thing..."

Maybe he'd get a seafood dish as his meal and nibble at the samplers. Actually nibble, since he wasn't going to starve, and he did need to share. Jonouchi used to share dishes with his friends when they went out to eat, which was usually successful. Unless Jonouchi was really hungry and his friends decided to just let him eat more anyway. That had been when he was unreasonably poor, though.

"I think I'll get the salmon, too."

Kaiba raised a brow, but said nothing. He decided not to engage in conversation, to spare himself the ensuing arguments that were likely to come from it, and Mokuba would probably pick at him later over it too. Mokuba always blamed him for the squabbles, like Jonouchi was some poor victim who couldn't defend himself. Rolling his eyes as he ate, Kaiba crossed one leg over the other and looked off into a distance, ignoring whatever talk his companions were engaging in.

The server came back soon with a huge tray of seafood, from different cuts of fish to crab and lobster on rice, along with pickled vegetables, shellfish, and other specialities Kaiba usually didn't eat unless he was right next to the ocean. It was a bit of a splurge, but fish usually wasn't that unhealthy and Mokuba really wanted to try everything and he couldn't say no. Not after watching what was available from the glass counters near the front of the grills.

"Look at the size of the shrimp!" Gasped Mokuba, picking one sushi roll and dunking it into sauce, "I can't believe how big this thing is."

"The smaller ones have more flavor," interrupted his brother, "In my opinion."

"Pfft, they taste the same," Jonouchi muttered, "May as well pick the one with more substance."

Maybe the little shrimp held flavor better, but that was what sauce was was for. Jonouchi realized he was mostly being contrary, though. Kaiba wasn't wrong and hadn't meant anything by it. Still, Jonouchi remembered the night before vividly, and he blamed Kaiba for it. Some part of himself picked at him for blaming Kaiba. How exactly was it his fault? Damn Kaiba for being so sexy. And easy to get off on. That was rational...

The food was fantastic. Jonouchi hadn't expected so much to arrive. There was no danger of him eating more than his share now, especially. He tried not to scarf too fast, so he wouldn't look like a barbarian next to Mokuba and Kaiba. That, and he needed his mouth empty enough to talk with Mokuba here and there. Good thing the kid got just as engaged with eating as he did, unlike his older brother.

Kaiba was eating slowly, not even watching Mokuba or Jonouchi as he turned the chair away towards a window, watching people pass by. There was a lot on his mind still, with the convention coming up and everything he had to prepare for. Sure, Mokuba was taking the majority of the hosting responsibilities, but Kaiba had to manage everything else. Like keeping the contractors in line and ensuring everything actually got done on time.

He couldn't have anything going wrong. Not when he was unveiling something new to the public, something that would probably blow everyone's minds and make him millions.

A video game converter that turned the graphics into 3D. It worked on all popular gaming systems, and he was rather proud of the achievement, something that most people would probably get into as soon as they tried the demos. People had talked about doing it, but hadn't ever managed to make it concrete, not while having it available for Xbox, Playstation, Wii, and everything else people bought. Kaiba didn't think it was all that hard to make, not like the damn duel disk technology, but most people weren't so savvy.

The graphics would be amazing too. Now it was just a matter of time before he could create something that would allow people to play within the game, but he was still figuring out how to make that work. His old virtual world technology would be good enough for the job, but he needed to find a better security system for it and it wouldn't be affordable for most people to purchase.

There had to be something else he could figure out. Maybe some sort of helmet device that tricked the user into believing they were in the game. Other people had made it work, and Kaiba knew he could do it better.

He was daydreaming, no longer paying Jonouchi or Mokuba any mind when they started trying to get his attention. "Nii-sama" didn't register, and it wasn't until he heard Jonouchi yell "Kaiba!" from across the table, did he tune back in.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Jonouchi asked, wondering what had been so enrapturing that it removed Kaiba's attention completely from the present. Usually he was very attentive, and Jonouchi didn't know him to daydream. "Mokuba's been trying to get through to you and you just keep staring at your plate. And you talk about me being dense..."

"I'm not stupid," Kaiba spat, "I have a lot on my mind, something you wouldn't understand since no one counts on you for anything. What is it, Mokuba?"

"Oh," his brother said, laughing a little at how huffy his brother was at getting his feathers ruffled, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go walk by the ocean later and see the fisherman on the docks. We hadn't done that in a long time."

"Sure, fine."

He was no longer in a good mood. Jonouchi ruined it, his presence becoming something of a nuisance, and Kaiba wanted him gone. He didn't want to sit there next to him, eating his food and acting like he belonged with them. No, he wanted Jonouchi to take a hike and remember where he belonged.

Which was outside of Kaiba's personal life.

Jonouchi tried not to smirk while he continued eating. Looked like Kaiba didn't like him so much now. He was only really tolerating him in the first place for Mokuba's sake, and now that Jonouchi had picked at him, he was looking all pissy again.

"What's the matter with you?" Jonouchi asked, trying not to grin. Yeah, he was trying to get under Kaiba's skin a little, but he didn't have to be too awful about it.

"Jonouchi, don't be a dick," muttered Mokuba, giving him a side glance, "It's not polite."

"Sorry, sorry," Jonouchi relented, "I'll back off..."

He felt a little bad now. Mokuba didn't need to have his lunch ruined because Jonouchi and Kaiba couldn't get along like adults. Although, the whole reason Jonouchi was being more obnoxious than usual was because of his dream about "getting along like adults". Why did he have to have Kaiba plaguing his mind? It wasn't as if he did the same to him, so it didn't seem justified at all.

It was completely unfair, actually. Having to be obsessed with the guy when he only barely tolerated him. Kaiba was a dick more of the time than not, but somehow Jonouchi couldn't get over the little bits of decency that he displayed once in a while. Well, that, and the fact that his looks were killer...

Kaiba went back to sulking, sitting back against his chair and picking at his food halfheartedly as everyone else ate silently. He no longer felt like speaking. If he did, nothing that came out of his mouth would probably be pleasant. If anything, he felt suffocated at the table, knowing full well that Jonouchi did not belong there. But he couldn't just kick him out, not if Mokuba wanted him around.

So he tried tolerating his presence. As long as he didn't keep talking to him directly, he could manage to keep to himself and just fall back into his own thoughts. It was better that way, instead of potentially blowing up and acting a fool in front of his brother.

And he thought he was managing not to start a fight for once. That maybe he could get over the idiot's insistence at being around and find some equilibrium. Not that he enjoyed Jonouchi's company, when it was pressed on him, but sometimes he wasn't so awful. Just a tad annoying.

Jonouchi didn't speak to Kaiba again. He was half-compelled to apologize for upsetting him, but he wasn't sure how well that would go over. They were still in front of Mokuba, so Kaiba might find it embarrassing. If he was going to have troll's remorse, he should at least wait until Mokuba wasn't around...

There was no certainty whether or not that would happen, though. When they'd finished eating and headed out to walk by the ocean, the three of them were still relatively stuck together. However, right in the middle of a conversation, Mokuba fell silent and dashed off. As Jonouchi watched with a scandalized gape, Mokuba found a few cute girls near the water and proceeded to dazzle them.

Jonouchi frowned. No wonder the kid hadn't been that upset about Jonouchi ditching him for sex.

"No wonder you're never after anyone," he muttered, standing next to Kaiba, "I think Mokuba's got it covered for the both of you."

"If I was ever after anyone," Kaiba replied rather dryly, finding a place to sit, "You of all people wouldn't know about it."

He didn't feel like joking with him, or even being civil at this point. Like hell if Jonouchi was going to suck him into conversation because he was bored and Mokuba decided to chase after tits. That wasn't his problem, and he wasn't compelled to entertain anyone, not even his brother's friends.

"See, the fact that you said "if" pretty much confirms it," Jonouchi smirked, "But whatever, Kaiba, I'm not judging. Considering what I see of you most of the time, I doubt you want to use your off-days chasing chicks like Mokuba does."

"Why are you even discussing my sex life?"

"Why not? You seem pretty comfortable discussing mine," Jonouchi raised an eyebrow at Kaiba's obvious hostility. It really wasn't hard to put him in a bad mood, was it? Jonouchi thought about maybe apologizing to him. But he wasn't sure he wanted to, or if it would even be helpful.

"Only because you're too shameless to keep it private."

"Uh...what's your point?" Jonouchi blinked. Most people were too "shameless" to keep their sex lives private. Kaiba just had a stick up his ass more than the average person. Usually, if someone was private about their sex life, it meant they were old or hiding something juicy. "Look, I don't mean to press. If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to."

He hadn't even been trying to get information. He was only teasing. It seemed Kaiba wasn't in a mood to put up with it. All that, after being jokingly called dense? Not even dumb or stupid, or even slow.

"I don't want to talk to you period," retorted Kaiba, sticking up his nose a little, "So how about you try silence for once?"

"I dunno, I've tried it before, and I tend to be bad at it," Jonouchi shrugged, "Why don't you want to talk to me? Did I tick you off that much? I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to get your back up so much. It's not like I actually think you're dense."

Kaiba was anything but, and everyone knew it. It was just fun to pick on him. Jonouchi had thought that an insult so far from the truth wouldn't get under his skin so much, but apparently it had taken root in his equilibrium and effectively destroyed it.

"I was only teasing you a little. I've never seen you that lost in thought before."

Except maybe during a couple of duels, but that had been more...in shock, he supposed, than lost in thought.

"That's not the point. We're not friends; I don't like you, and just because you insist on hanging out with my little brother, doesn't mean we need to be all buddy buddy with each other. I'm not interested," sneered Kaiba, moving away from where Jonouchi was standing, crossing his arms and watching his brother from a ways, "As I've said countless times before."

"Well, yeah, but you always say stuff like that when you're pissy," Jonouchi tried not to let Kaiba's remarks get to him. He knew by now that Kaiba was full of it, but he was so hateful when he said things like that, it was hard not to wonder. Or get stung. "And you don't always mind talking to me. I'm sorry I pissed you off today. I shouldn't have picked at you."

Kaiba reminded him a little of the kids he'd known in school who would draw in their notebooks during study hall. The artists. The ones who used all their class time doodling instead of taking notes, and were grateful for some free time between classes to just draw. Of course, in Jonouchi's early days of school, they'd just been targets for him. Not because they were quiet and liked to draw, but because they were dicks if he interrupted their oh-so-important process.

Kaiba was like that. Just another frustrated, self-absorbed hipster who got pissy when his art was interrupted. Jonouchi used to smack people like that across the face for their insolence.

"Sometimes you're fine with teasing, so I didn't expect you to get this upset."

"Oh? Well, I'm not in the mood to entertain you, Jonouchi, so how about you get a clue and back off for once?"

Kaiba felt like he was being trapped into a corner. He had been fine the last couple of months being alone and dealing with his life without the interruption of the friendship brigade, but then Mokuba had to bump into Jonouchi and make a mess of things. He understood that his brother was lonely, and he wanted him to have a friend, but why did it have to be someone who pissed him off so much?

And did it on purpose, too. It wouldn't have irked him so much if Jonouchi hadn't began messing with him without reason, and after he tried to be civil before, well. He felt like he was being spat in the face. Like he was some fun game for Jonouchi to play, whenever he wanted, and he was sick of being cooperative for his brother's sake.

Screw that, he'd return to being himself if Jonouchi was just going to be that way.

"Man," Jonouchi muttered, feeling more rejected than anything, "You really are just like my mother..."

He turned away from Kaiba and stared at the water dejectedly. It seemed he'd managed to really put Kaiba off, and it appeared different than normal. Usually, if Kaiba was sick of him, he'd get mean and try to be really scathing. Right now, he was acting like he was on PMS and trying to get Jonouchi out of his hair so he'd stop picking on him.

"I still don't get why you're so upset," Jonouchi frowned, "It's not like I killed your dog or something. You're hard to understand..."

He was tempted to mention the PMS, but decided against it. Kaiba was obviously not responding well to being teased today. And yet, it wasn't having the effect for which Jonouchi had hoped. He'd figured that Kaiba being a jerk would put him off, but it was only making him more desperate to please. He felt guilty. Perhaps he had been manipulating Kaiba in a way, pushing his buttons with the knowledge that he'd bite back because of it. But they did that all the time and it never mattered. What made Kaiba so pissy about it today?

Maybe he was hurt. Maybe he was lashing out because Jonouchi had actually hurt him somehow. Not so much with the facetious "insult", but by picking on him in the first place. So now Kaiba was throwing a hissy fit like Shizuka used to do when she was five and wasn't getting what she wanted.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole," Jonouchi apologized quietly, "I shouldn't have."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to sit here and cry over it."

Mokuba was taking his sweet time talking to those girls. There had to be like four of them, and Kaiba didn't think he knew them from before. How did he get so confident, just approaching people like that? Even he didn't have the balls to do that, it seemed kind of intrusive to him, but maybe Mokuba's general friendliness put people at ease.

They were laughing. Flipping their hair and smiling like they liked him, and Kaiba just stared, watching them, ignoring Jonouchi who seemed very put out by their argument. He didn't want to talk to him anymore, or have anything to do with him. He was irritating.

Jonouchi sighed. Kaiba was being a drama queen as usual, and there was nothing to be done about it. Maybe he didn't seem affected by Jonouchi's apologies, but at least they'd been made. It was annoying, though. A regular guy would have accepted the surrender. Jonouchi was humble when he apologized, and that would end the argument with someone like Honda or Yugi.

But no, Kaiba had to just stay mad like a damn woman until Jonouchi brought him a present or something. It made him wonder. Well, he'd wondered before, but now he had reasonable cause to wonder. Was Kaiba so pissy because he was just that damaged, or was it a sign of something else?

Like his preferences. Certainly, Kaiba wasn't feminine, per se; he'd always projected a figure of almost perfect masculinity. And yet, he had little feminine quirks that showed in little ways, in everything he did. The way he used his fingers when he gestured, his responses (especially when he was pissed) tended to be confusing, and more reminiscent of Anzu than one of Jonouchi's male companions.

And that wasn't even counting the way he preened and dressed.

Jonouchi felt a little perked up, all of a sudden. So, Kaiba's little bits of "meaningless flirting" weren't just him being some sick-in-the-head straight guy. In all probability, he was at least a little gay. How much, Jonouchi wasn't exactly able to guess. He wished he could deduce a way to find out. It wasn't like Kaiba was going to sleep with him, or even just get a little frisky, so that wasn't the way to tell.

Much as Jonouchi wished he could pull it off. Making out with Kaiba sounded like a great idea, actually. But it probably wouldn't end well.

Jonouchi looked at Kaiba, who was still glaring toward his brother and deliberately ignoring him.

"Hey Kaiba," he sidled a bit closer. He'd put distance between them when they argued, knowing how Kaiba was about his personal space, but now he didn't care. Kaiba wasn't shy about getting right up on Jonouchi when he flirted-even going so far as to put hands on him. He couldn't get all pissy about being touched if he was going to do shit like that.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look really good today," Jonouchi purred, smiling and gazing up at Kaiba, who was giving him the most intense side-eye he'd ever seen. At least he was paying a little attention now. "Leather suits you well."

Kaiba just stared at him, dumbfounded. Where did Jonouchi get off on saying that? Why was he messing with him? It wasn't nice or fair, and all it did was make him feel suspicious, like Jonouchi was trying to figure him out or something. And he didn't like that, his prying hazel eyes playing games with him and gazing up like he was some open book.

No, it pissed him off. Closing his blue eyes, Kaiba looked elsewhere before shrugging off the meaningless flirting.

"I look the same as ever."

It was like Jonouchi was trying to figure him out. Not that it was any of his damn business, and Kaiba immediately regretted ever messing with him during the festival. It was a bad idea to begin with; even though it didn't occur to him that Jonouchi would ever get the balls to do it back. Well, he knew he was gay, but he didn't think he was so confident enough to try messing with him.

Not like that. Not so obviously attracted to him.

"Is that supposed to be discouraging?" Jonouchi laughed, amused by Kaiba's reaction. He looked so shocked. "You always look good, so looking "the same as ever" is hardly an insult in your case."

He almost felt bad for flirting with Kaiba. Not because he was flirting, but because Kaiba looked so surprised and uncomfortable. He was just lucky that Jonouchi wasn't as rude as he was, otherwise he'd probably be all up on him right now. It wasn't like Kaiba hadn't done the same to him.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm sure you knew. You fix yourself to look nice every morning, don't you?"

"Not any more than most people do."

"Yeah, sure," Jonouchi grinned, "Either you don't know what most guys do to get ready in the morning, or you're being modest. You're funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny," snapped Kaiba, getting more irritated by the moment, "Just knock it off and leave me alone."

"Why?" Jonouchi tilted his head, his expression questioning. "I'm not insulting you. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not interested in you, obviously," he said, rolling his eyes and turning more away from Jonouchi's general direction, "So how about you stop trying already?"

He wasn't even sure honestly why it bothered him so much, people were always saying he looked attractive and he usually didn't think too much of it. But maybe it was because Jonouchi was someone he knew personally, not just a mere acquaintance. That changed things, if only a little, and he knew Jonouchi wasn't just saying something that completely queer for shits and giggles. Obviously he meant what he was saying.

And that made Kaiba very uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay," Jonouchi backed off. No need to sexually harass Kaiba. "I just couldn't be sure after that day at the festival."

Served Kaiba right for fucking with him like that. He shouldn't have been up on him, pretending to flirt...

"Figured it was worth making sure. It's hard to tell for sure, with the way you act sometimes."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, just you. The way you act around me. You send mixed signals," Jonouchi snickered. Kaiba was making himself easy to mess with, and it took effort not to pick on him. Still, Jonouchi refrained. He didn't want to piss Kaiba off, just tease a little.

"Being queer doesn't automatically mean you want to sleep with every man you interact with," sneered Kaiba, now cross is leg and frowning, "I'm sure you'd understand that. Although then again, look at who you're fucking around with..."

"I don't assume you want to sleep with everyone," Jonouchi ignored Kaiba's comment regarding Kitamura for the moment, "But I'm not going to apologize for wondering after you get right on top of me and flirt. Not to mention, you act weird with me for no reason.

I don't assume you want to sleep with everyone, Kaiba. Just me."

So Kaiba had admitted he was queer. That was a small victory on Jonouchi's part, even if he'd had to flirt shamelessly to get it. He was glad that Kitamura was out of town. Otherwise he probably would have been too nervous about being caught to try that shit. He didn't plan to do anything with Kaiba (even if he kind of wanted to), but it certainly looked like he did, at this point...

"No, I don't," muttered Kaiba, feeling himself getting more uncomfortable by the second, "And I don't even understand where you get by thinking that. I flirted with you once, to make a point. That doesn't mean I'm after your dick, you idiot."

He really wanted to just get up and leave that this point, but he knew better than to. That would be like admitting defeat, and Kaiba wasn't going to shame himself into doing that. Even if it meant being uncomfortable for a while. He could deal with that, until Mokuba decided to come back, and he was positive Jonouchi wasn't so trashy that he'd keep it up with his little brother around.

Not that Mokuba was ignorant about him, but he didn't need to see that shit for himself.

"And I don't treat you any differently than anyone else."

"Lies," Jonouchi accused flatly, "But whatever. I was just wondering what was up with you and figured there was no harm in making sure. I've been wanting an excuse to mention you in leather, anyway."

He was joking about that, but it was true that Kaiba in leather was on his mind quite a bit. How could it not be? He looked spectacular in it.

"Maybe you should be more careful about making a point in the future. No need to give people the wrong impression."

"Or maybe you shouldn't be hopeful about things that will never happen. You really think I'd be interested in Jap trash like you?"

Now he turned towards Jonouchi, moving closer and peering at him pointedly. He wanted to intimidate him, if only a little, but it didn't look like it was working. If anything, Jonouchi was getting even more attentive to what was going on, moving closer himself. And Kaiba wasn't going to just back off because his plan wasn't working as well as he hoped it would.

"You're a damn joke, Jonouchi. A fucking joke. If you weren't good to Mokuba, I'd make your damn life miserable just because I can... I mean look at yourself, you're only getting by because of prostitution, am I right? And who knows how long that will last before Kitamura gets sick of you.

I'm not interested. And I sure as hell don't sleep with other people's leftovers."

Jonouchi managed to keep himself from recoiling at this sudden slew of insults. Kaiba was angry because he was losing, and Jonouchi knew that, but it still stung. A lot, actually. But he didn't let it show. He smiled instead, knowing that it would keep whatever bothered him at bay at least for a little while.

So Kaiba thought he was a prostitute. It wasn't his fucking business what his relationship with Kitamura was like. They were actually dating now, weren't they? But Kitamura kept giving him money, and Jonouchi wasn't going to argue about it. He'd rather have a place to live and food to eat than not. Kaiba didn't know shit about homelessness, so he could shut his face.

"Then get ready to stay a virgin, Kaiba, because everyone is someone's leftovers. Except you, because you're such garbage that no one wants to touch you. It's really sad that I got someone before you did."

Jonouchi made eye contact throughout his response, his teeth still bared. He was angry. But that was all right. If he was angry with Kaiba, he couldn't feel for him. He couldn't feel bad about being an ass to him, or feel like he wanted him.

"Even you can't ignore me. If you could, you wouldn't be so upset right now. You're just like a little girl who doesn't know what to do with a crush, Kaiba, and it's so obvious it hurts."

Jonouchi moved away. He felt actively repulsed by Kaiba's personal space now, and part of him was grateful for it. Shit was getting too close for comfort. Kaiba had thought he'd back out, for whatever reason, and of course he chickened out by being a giant cock about everything.

"If it makes you feel better believing that load of crap, then keep on thinking that. I don't even care at this point."

Jonouchi was very wrong about him, and that was the only thing keeping him from getting too angry over the situation. Kaiba knew when he was lying to himself, he wasn't very good at it, and he wasn't interested in Jonouchi. Not in a personal sense. It wasn't like the idiot was bad looking, he was actually pretty decent, but that didn't mean much to Kaiba. Most people weren't that ugly, the types who approached him.

"Sure you don't. You aren't even a good liar, you know that?"

Jonouchi snorted and looked away from Kaiba, toward the water, and waited for Mokuba to come back. He was starting to wish the kid hadn't run off. If he'd stayed, then Kaiba would have been irritated, and that would have been the end of it. Jonouchi wouldn't have seized the opportunity to try being nice, and it wouldn't have spiraled into...whatever the fuck just happened.

Fucking Kaiba. Hell, Jonouchi hadn't even thought he was that serious (maybe a little interested, but not especially so), but what fun was it to say that when he was trying to pick on him? And of course Kaiba couldn't handle any form of discomfort, so he got pissy about it. Did he always have to be such a giant bitch about everything?

Instead of sitting there silently waiting for Mokuba to return, Kaiba got up and left. Mokuba had his number on speed dial, and he could manage just fine in Domino without being babysat. He could find him later, Kaiba was sick of waiting by the bench with the dog, and briskly walking back towards the fish market, he decided to go and find something for dinner. At least until Mokuba called him asking where they were, and they could leave Jonouchi behind to do something else.

God, he was so sick of him. His mistaken self-assurance that he liked him, where the hell did he get off on thinking that? He was so mistaken, Kaiba could almost laugh. Like anyone could actually find his personality attractive. Not even his own mother liked him, from what he remembered.

Stalking off, he found what he was looking for, premium cuts of salmon and tuna, and he bought them and had them packaged before returning with the food. They would need to be refrigerated, so he interrupted Mokuba, tapping him on the shoulder before the kid could finish his sentence.

"We need to go."

Thankfully, Mokuba didn't argue about it. He waved the girls behind before following behind to find their car. Jonouchi liked their house, so he didn't have any problem returning home, he could show him a ton of stuff there while Nii-sama worked.

"Where's Jonouchi?"

"Hell if I know. Or care."

Jonouchi was watching as Mokuba followed his brother, probably back toward his car. Well, that was a dick move. Kaiba was essentially pulling the "going home and taking his ball with him" tantrum, collecting Mokuba and whisking him away as he stalked off in a huff. Jonouchi frowned, but didn't approach the two. That would probably just lead to more trouble. He could send Mokuba a text later on and tell him the two of them had gotten into a fight. It was better than getting into a little car with Kaiba at the moment.

He sighed and started walking the other way, toward the nearest metro station. Since he was being ditched, he may as well use the remainder of his free time that afternoon doing something useful. He still needed to find a second job, and since he was in central, he could start immediately. He was dressed okay. Not great-he didn't have any good clothes, really, and couldn't afford to put them through the wash all the time, so they were all wrinkled up. But he'd hand washed his shirt and jeans in the sink that morning to make sure there weren't any stains or smells, and that was about as good as it was going to get.

Looks at the time of application didn't really matter at his income level, anyway. No one needed to wear a suit to an interview for food service. They just had to seem friendly, polite, and obedient. Jonouchi was good at pretending he was all those things, at least as long as the hiring manager wasn't a giant asshole.

He could look at other businesses, too. Clothing outlets might hire him. Or not, since he hardly looked like he understood fashion. He could try some hotels uptown...

Jonouchi grumbled to himself, scratching the back of his head as he got on the train. He could already tell it was going to be a shitty afternoon.

* * *

Liked the chapter? Then please drop a review! Let us know how we're doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Mokuba had invited Jonouchi to the Kaiba Mansion again. Jonouchi was a little concerned that he'd run into Kaiba there, since it was the weekend and he and Mokuba were playing a kind of fucked-up version of hide-and-seek. Jonouchi considered it fucked up because Mokuba knew the house by heart, whereas he had no clue what was going on and mostly ended up lost. Mokuba claimed it would just help him hide better. Jonouchi disagreed.

So he ended up wandering through the maze of a house, trying to navigate using just the Victorian clutter as landmarks. It wasn't helpful. He never ended up going back the same way, the place was so huge, and so many rooms opened with archways that he didn't know he was _in _a room until he found it was a dead end. He got dazed and frustrated, and saw no sign of Mokuba for a good twenty minutes. Eventually, he just looked for somewhere that looked fairly small and comfortable where he could hole up until the kid got worried about him.

He ducked into what looked like an office, a room that was more cluttered from use than poor decorative choices, and he shut the door behind him. If Mokuba wondered where he was, he could always text directions. Jonouchi was starting to feel agoraphobic in the mansion, and just wanted some time to get over it. It would be best to sit in a closed room.

It was after the door closed that he realized Kaiba was in the room with him. He looked irate, though whether it was because Jonouchi had really done something wrong or just because Jonouchi was there, he wasn't sure.

"Oh, great," Jonouchi grumbled, grabbing for the door handle, "Don't bother hissing at me, I'm leaving."

Or, so he thought. The door handle had disappeared into the metal panel to which it was attached, and was now just a circle flush to the rectangular surface. There wasn't even a keyhole that he could see. What exactly was he supposed to do with that? Had the thing broken? Had it fallen off on the other side and slid inward?

Jonouchi tried pushing on it to see if it would jiggle. It was firm. So Kaiba apparently had one of those fancy high-security door knobs.

"You gonna let me out?" He glanced at Kaiba, frustrated. This was about the worst thing that could have happened today.

"I was trying to fix the damn thing, you idiot," he said, rushing over to the door and knocking Jonouchi over to the side with his shoulders in the process. He had been working on it all morning, the wiring was rather faulty and he had to get it working again before he'd end up locking himself inside his study... Like what had now happened.

"See, now we're stuck. Someone's going to have to fix this from the outside, and the only person who has the authority to is Isono. Fucking idiot..."

"I'm an idiot? You're the one who paid for a security door knob that doesn't work, and stood in a room you couldn't escape if the door was shut," Jonouchi retorted. It wasn't as if he knew it was going to happen. Kaiba should have told Mokuba to stay out of that part of the house if he didn't want them wandering over there. Maybe then the kid wouldn't have played his slightly cruel hide-and-seek trick on Jonouchi.

"If Isono could fix it from the outside, why were you even in here standing behind the door? And you didn't even put the doorstop down to keep it open."

"Because most people have more sense than to just go waltzing into my private office," replied Kaiba, now going over to his desk to sulk, "I didn't need Isono's help. I had it almost working, the damn thing locks from the inside because Mokuba thought it would be a cute prank to play on me, and you triggered it. Good job there, blondie."

It was almost fixed. He just wanted to look through his manual again before trying to test it, in case it wasn't exactly what it should be. The thing was designed years ago, back in highschool, but it had been flawless until Mokuba got a hold of it.

Now they were stuck. And Isono was the only one around who knew how the system worked, and texting him, Kaiba would have to wait until the man could figure it out. Mokuba was such a damn genius, he decided to just fuck with the system before figuring out how to put it back together again.

Just like his little brother to do something that stupid. He was so grounded once Kaiba got freed again.

"That brat...figures something like that would happen while he had me wandering around this place."

Jonouchi folded his arms, huffing. Mokuba was cruising for a bruising, in Jonouchi's opinion, but it wasn't his place to discipline him. Hopefully Kaiba would do it and not just let Mokuba have his way as usual.

"I didn't know it was your office, Kaiba. Otherwise I wouldn't have gone anywhere near it. Blame Mokuba for getting me lost..."

Kaiba wasn't listening to a word Jonouchi was saying. His calm was ruined. He was having a pretty decent time figuring out his old pet project, and now he was going to be stuck in the study until Isono returned from Kaiba Corporation and could fix the wiring himself. And that could take several hours...

How was he going to get by without killing Jonouchi? He wasn't quite sure. It wasn't like he was going to get away from him now, and grumbling, he crossed his arms and hid his face under them as he sat at his desk and tried calming himself down.

Jonouchi didn't speak at first and settled for packing himself into an armchair. He was immensely frustrated. He was still pissed at Kaiba over the last argument they'd had, and he'd wanted to avoid him entirely that day. Why did this happen? He couldn't even completely blame his own stupidity. It had been a pussy move to try hiding in a small room, maybe, but he couldn't help getting overwhelmed and agoraphobic. He'd needed a break.

And hadn't Mokuba been the reason he was wandering lost anyway? And he was the reason the door didn't work. So it looked like the little monster had screwed everyone over today.

It didn't take long for him to get bored. He didn't want to touch anything because he figured it would just make Kaiba pissier, but at the same time, just sitting in the armchair was going to kill him with boredom. Who knew how long it would be until they got out?

"Kaiba," Jonouchi groaned, "Can I watch TV? I'm bored."

"No."

He didn't want to listen to the miserable noise echoing in his study for however long they'd be stuck in there.

"Then can I read one of your books? Or use the computer?"

"No and no... Go play on your phone or something."

"Can I at least turn on the radio? It's too quiet."

Maybe it was because he was a poor kid from the city, but to Jonouchi, pure darkness and silence meant nothing but trouble. Noise meant life. The sounds of downtown Domino were like a background soundtrack at night, much less disconcerting than the quiet and occasional eerie creaking of Kaiba Mansion.

"Quiet is perfect, so get used to it. The radio is not turning on."

He turned his head towards the side before sighing, feeling himself calm down some before closing his eyes. If he was going to be stuck there, it would be best to just sleep off several hours of being locked inside there. It was better than being bored, letting the time go by, and Jonouchi was finally shutting up after complaining over his boredom. Hopefully he wouldn't become hungry later too...

And shutting off his brain and sighing another time, he eventually managed to knock out. He was breathing heavily, enough that it was obvious when he was gone, and his head was sitting on his arms while his lashes laid against his face. Mokuba always used to tease him about how he resembled a girl while sleeping, and usually he'd try hiding his face because of it, but he was too tired to. And Jonouchi already picked at him over his appearance, so it didn't really matter anyways.

Jonouchi didn't realize Kaiba had fallen asleep until he tried saying something to him and got absolutely no response. Just steady breathing. When he observed Kaiba more closely, he saw that he was relaxed, his eyes shut and the lashes fanning out over his cheekbones.

It was incredible, the change in his appearance when he was sleeping. His jaw wasn't so tight, and his lips weren't pinched in irritation. Kaiba actually had nice, full lips, in Jonouchi's opinion. When he was sleeping. When he was awake, they were usually pressed into a firm line or curved into a cruel smirk.

Jonouchi ended up just staring at Kaiba while he slept for a while. If only he was quiet and adorable all the time. But no, when he was conscious, he had to be a dick and attack everything. Jonouchi was just amazed that Kaiba was sleeping in his presence to begin with. He'd seen the man rest his eyes in public before, when he'd been awake for god-knew-how-long and was physically exhausted. But sleeping? Never. Certainly not as deeply as he seemed to be now. His eyelids didn't blink or shift from eye movement, his fingers didn't twitch, his breathing was steady.

So Jonouchi ended up just staring vacantly at him for a good ten minutes. It wasn't until Kaiba woke up a little bit and shifted his arms that Jonouchi realized how bad he was being and forced himself to look away. He ended up doing as he'd been told and using the internet on his phone, intermittently texting Mokuba to let him know he was going to get his revenge for this. Mokuba hardly seemed intimidated.

The desk just wasn't that comfortable. Getting up and groaning a little, he moved over to the couch across from the TV, dumping himself there face first before finding the pillow and covering his face with it. He didn't want to talk, socialize, or even acknowledge Jonouchi's presence; sleeping off the misfortune of his situation seemed much better.

Besides, he was a terrible sleeper and getting what he could manage was a good solution to lying awake with insomnia. Usually his brain just wouldn't shut down unless he was absolutely physically exhausted, but now it wasn't so bad. When someone else was around, he could usually relax enough to konk out.

"Hey, you're awake," Jonouchi noted as Kaiba fell onto the couch. Maybe he wasn't all that awake. "Have any nice dreams?"

He got grumbling in reply, as Kaiba moved onto his side, giving Jonouchi a good show of his back and ass, before throwing a pillow at his general direction and shutting his eyes. As if he was going to talk to him. Ever.

"Right," Jonouchi didn't bother trying to stop his eyes from trailing over Kaiba's back and lower body, fully appreciating the way his pants hugged his figure. If Kaiba was going to respond like that, it was doubtful he was expecting not to be looked at. "I guess you just want to sleep, then."

Jonouchi kind of did too, but he was more exhausted than sleepy. So he sat up fully awake while Kaiba returned to his nap, until he lost interest in the infinite loop of cat videos on his phone and started looking for something else to do.

There wasn't anything else to do. Well, there was, but he wasn't allowed. Fucking Kaiba. _Don't touch my books, or my TV, or my computer, or my anything. _It wasn't like Jonouchi was going to break his shit on purpose. At least a book would keep him quiet and preoccupied.

He stared at Kaiba. He looked like a large feline sleeping on the couch as he was, his body so completely relaxed that Jonouchi almost wondered if he was alive. But Kaiba was still breathing, however slowly. Jonouchi stood up and quietly approached. He was wearing house shoes, so his steps were almost completely silent. Not that it should be necessary, since Kaiba was supposed to be asleep. Jonouchi decided to check just in case.

It looked like he was sleeping. It didn't seem logical that Kaiba would be that knocked out otherwise. He'd shifted a little at some point, and his hair had fallen over his face at the side. He occasionally wrinkled his nose as if it was bothering him, so Jonouchi tucked the errant strand behind his ear on impulse.

Fortunately, Kaiba didn't wake up when that happened, and Jonouchi was free to observe his face for a moment. No one had a right to look that pretty when they were sleeping, honestly. Up close, Kaiba's features became noticeable in different ways. He had high cheekbones. His skin was flawless and very white for the rest of his features (excepting his eyes), aside from what looked like very small, faded freckles across the bridge of his nose. Jonouchi found that hilarious and resolved that he'd bring the spots up sometime when he was at a distance. Just to make Kaiba self-conscious.

His nose was pretty damn pointy. Not unattractively so, but it certainly showed his mixed blood more than his almond-shaped eyes and long, narrow face. Jonouchi never really took note of it from the front, but from the side, it was evident.

"You're pretty good looking when you aren't being nasty," Jonouchi mused, knowing that Kaiba couldn't hear him and saying so wouldn't result in trouble. It wasn't like he could say shit to him while he was awake. "Much as it gets on my nerves, I would _probably _fuck you if you were interested. I wouldn't even charge."

He snorted at the self-depreciative humor and watched Kaiba quietly for a few more seconds. He just looked so much more amiable and _soft _when he was sleeping. Not like the hardened and usually hateful face Jonouchi saw when he was awake.

"More than that, though, I wish you just would like me. As a friend, or even just as a person. I know you "don't like" anyone, but...it still stings. I don't know if I'm angrier at you for being such an ice queen, or at me for having any hope for you."

It was true that there was someone for everyone, in whatever sense, but Jonouchi didn't want to be a punching bag for Kaiba forever just so he _might _someday stop being so bitter. Jonouchi didn't feel that he would be that selfless.

"I can't get you out of my fucking head. I was having sex with my _boyfriend-_that's right, Kaiba, I'm not a prostitute-and I still couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought about the shit you say to me, and I even had this ridiculous dream..."

He sighed. The sex he'd had with Kitamura that night hadn't even been bad, except for possibly being let down at the end. It wasn't as good as the wet dream, but it made sense that his head would make things better than life. But did it have to be Kaiba? Of all people...fuck, at least if it had been someone like Yugi, he could just be embarrassed and get over it the next day. But no. It was Kaiba, who he kind of maybe was attracted to. A lot.

"I just really want you to like me," Jonouchi ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. It was thick and heavy, but had a strangely wispy texture compared to other Japanese. It reminded Jonouchi a little of his own. "I know you never will. That hurts, a lot. I wish I could blame you for it, but my stupid feelings aren't your responsibility, right?"

He laughed dryly. He felt like it was Kaiba's fault for being an asshole, sometimes, but he couldn't really justify it. It wasn't Kaiba's fault that his stupid ass kept trying. He should have done like everyone else and just left Kaiba to his misery ages ago. Didn't Kaiba tell him to, all the time? Always wanting to be left alone...

"Fuck. Now I feel responsible for you, you know that? Because I know we're more personal than you admit. It's been like that for years. And I don't want to just ditch and leave you even more bitter than you already are. Maybe if I just stick around, you'll feel better. I don't know. But I'd rather deal with your bullshit than abandon you.

Maybe I could if I didn't know you were a fucking alcoholic. Someone who's happy alone doesn't drink into a stupor to feel better. I should know. I'm never going to forget about that, and you can just get over it. I know you're depressed, and you sure as hell don't like being alone. You're just a coward and won't let anyone close to you."

How Kaiba was still asleep, he didn't know. Jonouchi was still stroking his hair almost without thinking about it. He sure as hell wouldn't have slept through someone touching his head. Maybe that was from living where he did, though.

"I don't know, Kaiba. I'm not Yugi. Being a punching bag for someone just because they're my friend doesn't come easily to me. I'm not sure why I still hang around, honestly, but I guess I'll just have to keep trying..."

He trailed off and sighed, staring at Kaiba a little dazedly as he sat there on the edge of the couch cushion. Thank god Kaiba was asleep. If he'd said any of that while he was conscious, there would have been nothing but trouble. Kaiba would have been more than pissed. He would have been _disgusted._

Kaiba started wrinkling his nose, snorting once before batting his nose with his hand and rolling around until he was facing towards the desk, not opening his eyes yet. He could never sleep well for the life of him, and returning back to full consciousness, he opened his eyes after blinking a few times to find Jonouchi looking down at him, his eyes really intense and full of emotion.

What the hell did he just wake up to?

He wanted to move away, but didn't. Mostly because they were trapped in a room together, so it wouldn't do him much good, but also because he was curious about what was going on. Why would Jonouchi be looking at him like that, like... He didn't even know. Friends didn't watch each other sleep, and he didn't even consider them that. His eyes looked too personal and open, like someone just ripped open his feelings and it made Kaiba feel bad, if not a little uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his face getting tense as he tried making sense of the situation, "Were you watching me _sleep_?"

"Uh-" Jonouchi had withdrawn his hand after Kaiba smacked it away, and was hoping he didn't know what had been going on, "Well, there was nothing else to do, so..."

He trailed off. He didn't really have an excuse. How fucked up was he, spilling his guts to Kaiba while he was asleep? He'd needed to get it off his chest, that was true, but that wasn't really the best way to do it. He just didn't want to deal with Kaiba's reaction if he'd really told him all that. No, Kaiba didn't need that kind of ammunition against him.

"You're a lot more amiable when you're asleep," Jonouchi smiled timidly, trying to make his nervousness go away. He was still sitting at the edge of the couch cushion, and he stood so he'd be out of Kaiba's personal space. "I was just enjoying it while it lasted. Sorry if I shocked you."

"... You're more gay than I first thought."

He turned around and fixed his hair, feeling almost flustered over it. Usually he would have snapped, but he couldn't without feeling like a dick. Something was going on. His hair was mussed, and he knew he didn't toss around that much when he slept, so something was definitely going on with Jonouchi and he wanted to know what.

"Were you touching my hair?" He asked, looking back at Jonouchi with a scandalized expression, "What made you think that would be all right? You can't just go around touching people because you're bored."

"Sorry," Jonouchi was turned the other way now, trying to shuffle back to his chair and hide his attention in his phone. He didn't want Kaiba mad at him, and he didn't want to show his face for fear that he was an open book. He could tell that Kaiba detected something was off, and Jonouchi didn't want him to get to the bottom of it. Heaven forbid.

He curled up in the armchair, his posture so awful that his head was hidden behind his knees. He kept his eyes glued to his phone even though he wasn't really looking at anything. He just hoped Kaiba would lose interest if he was submissive enough and go do something else.

But it didn't exactly work. Kaiba was staring at him, probing him for answers. He didn't like being surprised by things, or left in the dark. Something obviously happened while he was asleep, and Jonouchi looked ashamed of himself. Like he was doing or thinking something he knew he shouldn't be, and it made Kaiba pity him a little. Which was why he wasn't angry, but just irritated at being messed with. There was a reason why he rarely ever slept around people.

But then looking at Jonouchi, he could tell that he was just really out of it, especially since he was usually very confrontational when questioned. Something was wrong.

"I know you're not actually playing on that thing," commented Kaiba, sitting up and preening his hair, "What's with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Jonouchi felt his face heating up. Fuck his life. "I shouldn't have acted like a creep, I'm sorry."

He couldn't look at Kaiba. He felt too embarrassed, and a little ashamed. Now he probably just thought he was a pervert.

"Liar. Something's up with you, and you're just too afraid to tell me. Whatever. You can watch the damn tv if you'd like."

"I don't even want to anymore," Jonouchi muttered pitifully to himself. He just felt embarrassed. Too on the spot to move. He felt like anything he did would somehow alert Kaiba to everything he'd been saying while he was asleep.

"What if we play a game instead? I have cards."

It was better than just watching Jonouchi sit there feeling sorry for himself. Over what, Kaiba wasn't exactly sure, he wasn't explaining himself, and he probably wouldn't. Whatever had passed would probably remain a mystery until Jonouchi stopped pitying himself over it, and Kaiba was bored. He probably wouldn't be able to knock out again now after that.

"Not duel monster cards, but I'm sure you at least know how to play war or something like that," he offered, going into his desk drawer to get the pack, "Stop being a downer and just play one game against me."

Jonouchi made a face somewhere between bewilderment and suspicion at Kaiba. He wasn't sure what to make of this behavior. Either Kaiba was fucking with him, or he was too bored to be mean. Jonouchi decided that taking him up on his offer would be better than sitting in the armchair afraid to breathe for a few more hours.

"Okay," he wasn't sure where they'd be playing. There was a coffee table in front of the couch that seemed promising. He knelt in front of it when he saw Kaiba approach it with the playing deck in hand. "I figured war would be too boring a game for you."

Kaiba was being alarmingly nice, actually. Maybe he was trying to lull him into a false sense of security? Or maybe it was genuine. Maybe he was in a good mood after his nap. Who was to know? Jonouchi certainly couldn't fathom what had inspired it, and certainly couldn't figure out why Kaiba would sit down to play war, of all things, rather than micromanaging his employees.

He wasn't angry, at least. Or, he didn't seem it. Jonouchi could tell he was still curious because his eyes kept darting to him intermittently, but Jonouchi tried not to respond to it. Of course, by trying to act casual, he probably only looked more like he was hiding something, but at least Kaiba wasn't trying to pry information out of him yet.

"Sometimes I like simple games," he said, cutting the deck and shuffling the cards before crossing his long legs and resting against the front of the couch to get more comfortable, "And I figure I shouldn't overload your brain either."

He started splitting the deck, half and half, before making his own pile neat and flipping the first card. It was a five of hearts, and he waited patiently for Jonouchi to wake up and flip his card. Jonouchi was so out of it...

"Are you going to play or what?"

"Uh, yeah," Jonouchi replied, still a little dazed. He flipped his card, which was a three of spades. Not what he'd needed to win that round, but they had the whole deck left to go through. "And what do you mean, overload my brain? I don't know if I should be touched by your concern, or a little offended."

He was comfortable with Kaiba picking at him, though. It reminded him of rare occasions in the past when he'd been in a good mood. When their banter had been more habit than fighting. That had been after Jonouchi spent a while in a coma, though, so maybe it had just been Kaiba cutting him a break. It certainly didn't seem to have much bearing on the present. Mostly. Kaiba was too goddamn confusing.

"Think whichever you'd like."

He snatched both cards and added them to the bottom of his deck before flipping the next top card. Jack of diamonds. It made him grin, there weren't too many cards that could beat it, and he didn't think Jonouchi was going to just come up with the only three that could out of nowhere. His luck was good, but probably not that good.

And he grinned even wider when Jonouchi just came up with a ten of hearts, taking the card and giving him a sly look before continuing with the game. It wasn't like he was cheating, because there was no real skill to playing war, but it still felt good winning. For the sake of winning.

Jonouchi wrinkled his nose and made a face at Kaiba before flipping his next card. He managed to flip a queen of clubs, and if Kaiba beat that, well...he'd have to figure out how the bastard had stolen his luck. Hopefully Jonouchi hadn't accidentally given it to him.

"Beat that, smart one," he stuck his tongue out immaturely. He couldn't help it. Kaiba was smirking far too excitedly for his liking.

"Tch."

He played a two of spades. Whatever, it was no major win, and it amused him more than anything. Jonouchi could enjoy his pathetic victory.

"So," he asked, still not letting the weird situation that had passed go until his curiosity was fed, "When are you going to man up and admit you're the one who's crushing over me? It's not like you're hiding anything or saving face."

"What-" Jonouchi spluttered. He'd thought (or, rather, hoped) that the subject wouldn't come up again. He'd at least hoped that Kaiba wouldn't be so damn forceful about it. He could have found a more subtle way to discuss it, surely. "Why would I admit something like that? Why are you asking?"

He stared at the table, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. He felt so exposed. "Crushing" wasn't the word he would use. Yes, he liked Kaiba personally. He cared for him. And he thought he was pretty fucking attractive, which they'd established. But crushing? No. He didn't want to be with Kaiba. Why would he hurt himself like that? It was bad enough trying to be his friend, or even just a close or marginally trusted acquaintance. Kaiba was bitter and hurtful more often than not. Hardly relationship material.

"Because I can tell and I wasn't just born yesterday, even if I'm a _virgin_ still. You can stop being all scandalized over it. I'm not even upset."

"Why do you care?" Jonouchi demanded before he could stop himself. He probably shouldn't have asked. God only knew how Kaiba would take it. Still, maybe it would get him to stop poking about it. No, of course it wouldn't. This was Kaiba, after all. "It doesn't even matter. If I did have a crush on you, it wouldn't make any difference, so let's just not talk about it."

"Then you're not denying it? You're just going to leave me in the dark and hope I don't figure it out when you've been giving rather obvious clues these past few days? Right."

He rolled his eyes, continuing with the game. Really, he was too out of it to get angry or mad, and he wasn't stupid enough to think that people had control over who they were attracted to. Kaiba wasn't ignorant of feelings, he just chose to keep his on a tight leash, and Jonouchi didn't seem to have that sort of discipline. He probably couldn't help himself. So, he couldn't really be blamed, either.

"You were trying to deflect it on me two weeks ago, saying I liked you. That's enough for me, and I don't see why you won't just admit it already. I'm not going to pick on you over something so juvenile."

"I only said that to bug you, Kaiba, get off it already," Jonouchi glared at him, "I don't have a crush on you. Even _I _wouldn't do something that _stupid."_

Yes he would. He knew he would. Only he would do something that stupid, really. Who else would form any kind of affectionate attachment to someone like Kaiba? Someone who, for all intents and purposes, got off on making him burn. And all this while he was in a relationship already. Jonouchi returned to staring at the table dejectedly. He didn't care if Kaiba was mad or not. _He _was mad. He was mad at himself mostly, but Kaiba wasn't a bad target for his anger, either.

Why couldn't he just drop it?

"I know it's all probably funny to you, but it's not to me. So stop."

"I'm not laughing," replied Kaiba cooly, looking up at Jonouchi through his long eyelashes, "And now you're getting all worked up over it. Relax, I'm not even going to tell Mokuba about it. No one cares, don't have a cow."

Jonouchi stopped himself before he could retort with _"I care", _thankfully. He continued to glare at the coffee table quietly. It almost bothered him that Kaiba was so calm. So Jonouchi crushing on him was just honkey-dorey, but if he wanted to, say, be his fucking _friend..._

No, it didn't come as much of a consolation that Kaiba wasn't angry. Jonouchi almost wished he was. At least then maybe he'd wake up enough to finally stop caring at all. He refused to acknowledge having anything like a crush on Kaiba. Kaiba didn't deserve that from him. Kaiba didn't deserve to know something like that about him.

He was immensely frustrated, and wanted to storm out, but that was impossible due to the door being irreversibly shut.

Kaiba sighed, playing another card and watching Jonouchi not doing anything about it. He was just staring at the table feeling bad for himself, and Kaiba felt like quitting. It was a waste of time. Playing against himself wasn't entertaining, and if Jonouchi planned on just shutting him out until they were freed, well, he could just sit at his computer and work then. It would be a better use of his time.

Jonouchi noticed that Kaiba had set another card on the table, even though he hadn't played one. He was still trying to carry on the game, despite the conversation they'd just had. It only served to make Jonouchi more frustrated that Kaiba was being so unbearably aloof about the whole thing, even though that should have been a relief to him. He gave in and slapped two more cards of his own to "battle" Kaiba's when he heard the man sigh. At least they weren't talking anymore.

Or so Jonouchi thought. Kaiba was too bored to just drop the conversation, and taking the cards, he added them to his deck before staring Jonouchi in the face.

"You know, we might be stuck here overnight," he muttered, "Because it's nearly dinner time, and Isono messaged me that he's stuck in traffic still. Can your stomach hold out until tomorrow?"

He didn't want to listen to Jonouchi's whining, and looking at his phone before frowning and tossing it back on the couch, he waited for some sort of answer. Something that showed Jonouchi was still listening to him talk instead of, well zoning out.

"I'm trying to be civil."

"Yeah, I know," Jonouchi sighed. Kaiba was trying so hard that it was difficult to stay angry, but his chest still burned. He wished he could stay pissed. At least it would take his mind off of the all-consuming embarrassment. "I'll be fine. I know how to sleep hungry."

Wow, that hadn't sounded so pathetic in his head. Then again, for him, that wasn't a big deal. It was only recently that he had the guarantee of three square meals a day, and before then, it had been touch-and-go. Everything depended on what hours he got at work, and if they were anything less than the maximum for full time (corporate wouldn't let them work overtime), then he couldn't eat three meals every day. Something had to be sacrificed in the interest of rent, and that was it.

It had been a while, though. Sleeping hungry was going to be uncomfortable. But he was tired; he'd pass out soon enough if he tried.

"What I mean is, I can wait until tomorrow to eat," he corrected himself.

"Right... Do you want to finish this game or not?"

Knowing himself, Kaiba figured he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. Not until after midnight at least, thanks to the shitty insomnia, and he wasn't so sure about waking up to having Jonouchi peering down at him again either.

"I know I'm not going to fall asleep for a long time," he continued, talking more to himself than Jonouchi, who wasn't even looking at him anymore, "I can't sleep at night. Whatever I got from that nap will probably be all I'll be getting tonight... You can have the couch."

"Um, you don't have to do that," Jonouchi looked up finally, meeting Kaiba's eyes, "I can sleep pretty much anywhere. Why can't you sleep at night?"

He'd heard legends of Kaiba not sleeping in favor of staying up to work, back when the company was in a lot of trouble. Now, that probably wasn't as necessary. Maybe his body had grown accustomed, or he was just plagued by insomnia. Jonouchi played another card, since Kaiba had mentioned the game. He didn't even care about the game anymore...

"Are you stressed about something? More than usual, I mean."

"No. I'm just terrible at shutting my brain down at night. And I don't ever stay asleep."

He played another card, but lost to Jonouchi's queen of hearts. Well, that figured. His winning streak was falling apart, and he watched as he lost his nine of clubs to him, frowning a little. Kaiba never liked losing.

"I've always had that problem though. It's nothing new."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Jonouchi muttered, flipping another card. Seven of spades. "I'd probably just give up if I couldn't sleep. On top of everything else, I don't need that bullshit. I'd be too tired to function."

He'd tried working at the soba restaurant while sleep deprived in the past. It hadn't been good. He'd had the shakes all day, orders had gone in one ear and out the other, and he'd dropped so many bowls that eventually his manager had banished him to dishwashing for the rest of the day.

"You slept just fine a little while ago. Until I woke you up, anyway."

Ugh, he felt so stupid. He probably would have run for the hills when Kaiba woke up, if it had been possible at all. As it were, it looked like they'd be stuck in this room together all night, and Jonouchi felt a flash of guilt when he wondered if Kaiba was just cautious about sleeping around him again.

"Yeah, I only manage some three hours a night though. Sometimes five if I'm lucky. It's not something you can do anything about, and medication doesn't really help. Drinking sometimes does," he said, his face turning a bit sour from the memory, "But it just leaves a bad hangover in the morning, which is just as crappy as not sleeping at all."

He actually couldn't sleep since being adopted. It was something Mokuba knew about, but no one else. Something about Gozaburo always being around, always watching, made him too paranoid to really rest for any longer than an hour or two. If anymore, then something could happen, and he didn't want to risk his personal safety for sleep.

Even though the man was long dead. That didn't change much for Kaiba, not really. Not when he lived in the same house, slept in the dead man's old bedroom... No, the best sleep he got was at the hotel. And even that didn't last more than five hours.

"Um," Jonouchi noticed that Kaiba was tense, the vein in his neck protruding a little as he stared at the card he'd played. His eyes looked so cold that Jonouchi was a little hesitant to speak. "Are you okay?"

Shit, he looked haunted. It made Jonouchi a little anxious, actually, and he jumped a little when he heard the house creaking again. Why did they have to be stuck in this creepy old house in the middle of the night? Why not the hotel? Not Jonouchi's apartment, that might actually be worse. Real danger, as opposed to ghosts. Which was only real danger to Jonouchi, it seemed.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Like he was going to get into that mess with someone who didn't want to talk to him only ten minutes ago. No, Kaiba wasn't going to indulge in bonding time over his childhood trauma, and he certainly wasn't going to talk about it. Thinking over the memories were bad enough, and the house was a bad reminder. If he wasn't so damn stubborn, he'd have the entire thing brought down, or at least sell it.

Whichever one, he was still thinking over his options.

"Let's talk about something else," he said, wanting to change the conversation so it wouldn't be about him any longer, "like why you like my leather pants so much. Does that mean you were spying on me when I used to wear that jacket?"

Teasing was more fun than sitting around thinking about dead men.

"Pfft," Jonouchi snorted, "I thought you looked good in it. It was cool, I won't lie. But frankly, I'm a little more interested in the way your ass looks in those pants."

He was being blunt, but if Kaiba got creeped out, it served him right for asking at random. He was trying to change topics. Even Jonouchi could tell. Someone didn't just look that disturbed and then carry on tormenting their gay associate like it was nothing.

"So, yeah. That's why I like them. Shows off your ass."

"Hmpf."

"You asked, big guy," Jonouchi snickered. Finally he had the upper hand, it seemed, in both the conversation and the game. "What were you expecting? You look hot in leather, it's not like I was planning to deny it."

"I didn't know it was my ass that you were after though," he remarked, rolling his eyes and playing another card, "But whatever. I guess that's flattering."

"You guess? You have a nice ass. Got nice legs, too, but I didn't want to make you feel like a girl."

Kaiba was so uncomfortable. Jonouchi found it equal parts funny and upsetting that Kaiba wasn't okay with him mentioning his ass. Wasn't he at least a little gay? Unless he wasn't gay, and was just slutty. In which case...well, he probably wasn't much better than Kitamura. Less of a manwhore, but probably not great in bed.

"I'll quit picking on you. I can see that you aren't okay with my gayness."

Kaiba snorted at the remark over feeling like a girl, rolling his eyes.

"Mokuba says I have eyes like one too, so that actually doesn't bother me too much. I look like my mother. It doesn't bother me, I'd rather resemble her than my father. He wasn't nearly as attractive looking..."

"Figures you were lucky and got all the pretty genes," Jonouchi scoffed, "Mokuba is right, though. You've got big blue eyes. And your eyelashes are like some shit out of a magazine, I swear."

He lost the next round. He wasn't bothered by it, even when Kaiba hummed in self-satisfaction. Let him have his little ego boost.

"Maybe your eyes would be even nicer if you weren't glaring at people all the time. I kind of like the way they look when you're in a good mood."

"Most people do," muttered Kaiba, "But I can't help my moods. And quite frankly, I don't want people liking me over my eyes either."

"Well, I'm not "most people"," Jonouchi replied a bit more sternly than was necessary. He took a breath before continuing. "I like you for more than your eyes, and if you don't know that by now...I don't even know what to do with you. I'm just saying...you look better when you're not being an ice sculpture."

He doubted Kaiba would take that well, but whatever. Jonouchi didn't feel right if he didn't try to correct him once in a while. It wasn't like Kaiba had anyone around to nag at him. Mokuba might do it occasionally, but Jonouchi doubted it was often. Kaiba wasn't going to stop disliking him anytime soon as it was, so he wasn't losing anything by being critical here and there.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself," smirked Kaiba, "I already said I knew you liked me. Now you've just admitted it, more or less."

"I didn't mean it like that," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, frustrated, "Stop harping on it. I don't have a crush on you. You're just trying to give yourself an ego trip."

"Then don't look at me all sad eyed while I'm sleeping," teased Kaiba, "You were all longing and crap, I don't even know what that was exactly, but it certainly wasn't platonic. Men don't just look at each other like that, Jonouchi. You know that."

He moved closer, leaning over the cards and taking one of Jonouchi's before flipping it, and then his. It was a Jack of clubs, not quite strong enough to beat Kaiba's Ace of spades, and he took both cards and added them to his deck before looking back up at Jonouchi and smirking.

"I feel like there's a lot you're not telling me right now."

Jonouchi scoffed and looked away. Usually he wouldn't complain about Kaiba getting into his personal space, but right now he felt like he was just getting toyed with. He wasn't in the mood for Kaiba's bullshit.

"Yeah, and I've got damn good reasons for it," he huffed, his nostrils flaring. He felt examined, and exposed, moreover. "What, so just because I care about you, you think I have a crush? No one's ever cared about you before, Kaiba?"

Of course, if Kaiba said no to that, it would be disregarding Mokuba. But if he said yes, then Jonouchi would be made at least a little bit right. Hopefully.

"My feelings are my business. I don't have some fucking infatuation with you, all right? Yeah, I care about you because I consider you a friend, and I'd fuck you in a heartbeat if you were interested. But I'm not going to start pining for your affection any time soon."

Not that he'd be upset to have Kaiba's affection. That would be beyond strange, though. Jonouchi would be satisfied with just some respect, or maybe mutual consideration. Something that reflected the way he felt, rather than the little bits of decency between giant chunks of bitterness.

"You're going to think whatever suits you, as usual, but don't keep throwing it in my face. It's insulting."

"Very few people care about me," Kaiba remarked, not looking away and ignoring Jonouchi's anger, he couldn't care less if his examining was getting on his nerves, "And no one looks at me like that. _No one_. So don't try feeding me some bullshit because now you're all embarrassed or whatever. I just don't appreciate being lied to.

And I'm not trying to insult you, Jonouchi. There's easier ways of doing that."

He picked up another card and played it. It was a low number, and Kaiba beat it easily. Looking up from his eyelashes, he could tell that Jonouchi was blowing off the game and now he was playing against himself. Whatever.

"And if I were you, I'd want to fuck me too."

"Oh, _shut up," _Jonouchi spat, but he was more embarrassed than angry. Kaiba was having a whale of a time with this, and it was getting to be too much for him. "Why do you insist on torturing me? This doesn't even _matter _to you."

"It doesn't not matter to me," he offered, "Or else I wouldn't still be talking about it."

Jonouchi stared at Kaiba, trying to figure out what he'd meant by that. Assuming he meant it at all. There was always the chance that he was just trying to fuck with him again.

"Yeah, sure. So no one looks at you like I do. What does that mean to you? If you cared at all about sentiment, you wouldn't treat me the way you do. Somehow, I'm not convinced that knowing I care is going to change anything."

"Well, I'm not yelling in your face calling you animal names right now, am I? I'm trying to be civil."

"You're not being civil. You're just in a good mood because you've found yet another way to make me feel bad," Jonouchi accused. Much as it was nice to think Kaiba meant well by it, he was hesitant (even frightened) to believe it.

"You're just being difficult. Forget it then."

"I've been trying to!" Jonouchi shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Kaiba didn't do much but flinch a little in response. "This whole time I've been trying to just not talk about this, but you can't pass up a chance to fuck with me!"

"If that was the case, I'd be ripping off your clothes right now. Get over it. I'm not some boogey man, and I'm not mind fucking you, Jonouchi."

He backed away from where he was, sitting back up against the couch, folding his arms across his chest. The situation was troubling to him, because he couldn't get the clear answer he was looking for and now Jonouchi was bent out of shape. Well, that wasn't what he wanted, but he couldn't do much about that. He had to admit to himself, it was weird that someone he treated so terribly wanted him so badly, but maybe he wasn't the only damaged person in the room.

Or else Jonouchi would have left him a long ass time ago.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kaiba. How about a little _respect?" _Jonouchi spat, so frustrated that he almost couldn't speak properly. His crude accent was sounding even more clearly than usual. "How about an interaction that doesn't involve you glaring at me like you found me under your boot? How about a conversation-just _one _conversation-that doesn't end with _you _trying to make _me _feel like shit for daring to be interested in you?"

He paused, panting for breath. He hadn't flown off the handle for a long time. It must have been over a year since the last time it had happened. And here he'd thought he was becoming an adult.

"Why do you have to hate me? Why can't we get along? I don't even want you to feel the way I do, Kaiba, but _fuck. _Do you have to use me for your cruel entertainment? Is that really necessary? Are my feelings so funny to you?"

Yeah, they probably were. The cruel part was his own mind was ridiculing him for it, even. Why shouldn't Kaiba?

"I don't understand them."

"What?" Jonouchi replied snappily. "How do you not understand? How many times do I have to explain to you before it gets through?"

"If I'm so awful to you," said Kaiba, looking away almost embarrassed, "Then why do you bother? It's not like I'm looking for your attention, and you haven't left me alone since you ran into Mokuba at Burger World. It's like you won't let it go, and it's not my fault if you got attached to something you shouldn't have."

Although he was really trying hard not to be awful about it. He usually didn't try going after people who actually felt something for him. Just let them down easily. Or ignored them. Whichever was easier, he wasn't looking for romance, and people complicated things. There was no time for that.

"You've known me longer than most people, it doesn't make any logical sense why you'd do this."

Jonouchi huffed and turned his back on Kaiba, trying to calm himself down before he was reduced to just shouting incoherently. It didn't make any sense, but the fact that Kaiba was so chill about the whole thing only made him angrier.

"I know you don't care," he muttered, "You're never going to take responsibility for what you do to people."

He took a few breaths before turning around, looking Kaiba in the eyes.

"I didn't make you like me, Jonouchi."

"And I didn't make you start treating everyone like trash, but you still blame the world for not tolerating your crap," Jonouchi retorted, "Yeah, Kaiba, you're awful. You're despicable, and half the time I'm so disgusted by you that I get mad just _thinking _about you.

But you know what? As much as you hate it, you're still a good person, and I can see that. Every once in a fucking blue moon, I can see that, and that's why I keep hanging around. And I know you don't give a fuck, so don't waste your breath telling me. I don't need your smug bullshit."

Kaiba didn't reply to any of that. He just gave up, getting off the floor and picking up his cards before putting them back in the drawer he'd found them in. And not wanting to hear how _disgusting_ he was for a second time, he decided to drop the conversation and just do something else. Pretend Jonouchi wasn't in the room. He was too mad to read or work, probably wouldn't be able to sleep, but he laid out on the couch again regardless, slipping off his shoes and falling into complete silence there.

But not sleeping. Not this time. He just laid there, barely breathing, he was so mad, and he thought about firing Isono for taking his damn time unlocking the door, but he knew he wouldn't .

Jonouchi watched Kaiba lie on the couch silently and snorted. That figured. Fine, let him sulk. Jonouchi didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

As he'd told himself multiple times in the past.

Dammit, what had he done to deserve this? Jonouchi returned to the armchair, but instead of sitting in it where he'd be facing Kaiba, he curled up in the corner behind it where he could feel unseen and stew. He wasn't even that mad anymore. He'd pretty much shouted all his anger away. Now he just felt hurt, as he had for a while. As he usually did after talking to Kaiba at any given time.

Why couldn't that bastard just make up his mind? Either be all good or all bad. He didn't need to be _mostly _bad and just good enough that Jonouchi kept coming back. Maybe he hadn't made Jonouchi care, but that didn't excuse his behavior. The way he treated people was unacceptable.

Jonouchi sighed, resting his chin on his knees. What was he supposed to do? If it was at all possible, Kaiba probably just hated him more, now. And it was sad, too. Maybe if he'd heard all the things Jonouchi had said earlier, he wouldn't have been so upset. Maybe if Jonouchi had said them while Kaiba was awake instead of shouting at him, they wouldn't be in this situation.

There was no point dwelling on it. It wouldn't make the situation any better. They were still trapped in this damned office together for the rest of the night, and it was early yet.

He wasn't sure how much time passed while he was behind the armchair. He heard Kaiba breathing angrily, and the pattern eventually slowed a little to what seemed more like irritation. Maybe he'd lost the energy to stay enraged. Jonouchi certainly had. He was exhausted, and so tired of fighting. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they just duked it out, but he had a feeling it would take a lot to push Kaiba to violence.

Jonouchi peeked out from behind the chair. Kaiba was still lying down, staring at the ceiling and brooding. What did he have to be upset about? Jonouchi was the one who was constantly getting stung.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi called quietly after he'd worked up the courage. No response. "Hey, Kaiba."

"What?"

He turned so his head was looking out where Jonouchi was hiding, his eyes cross and face tense. What did Jonouchi want to say now?

"...I'm sorry."

Jonouchi's pride welled up and insisted that Kaiba was the one who ought to be apologizing, after everything that had happened lately, but he quelled it. If he waited for Kaiba to apologize, there would never be any progress.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"It happens."

"Don't give me that," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "If you were that nonchalant about it, you wouldn't be sulking on the couch."

He got out from behind the armchair and sat with his back against a tall bookshelf. God, there were a lot of books.

"The couch is comfortable."

"And that proves me wrong...how? You just happened to choose a more comfortable place to sulk than I did," Jonouchi replied, wincing as he shifted. His ass was sore. It was becoming too frequent an occurrence for his liking.

"I'm not sulking. I'm thinking. Stop picking at me, you already apologized, and it's over now."

He turned around showing his back again, wanting to sleep. But unable to. If he could, maybe by morning the whole blow out would be over and Isono would let them out. He'd ground Mokuba for causing this to happen in the first place, for at least a month, and get some time to himself again. No friends in the house. No Jonouchi trying to guilt trip him.

"You are too sulking. And no, it's not over now."

Jonouchi made his way across the floor to the couch on all fours. It wasn't a long way, and he didn't feel like standing.

"Do you know why it's not?" He didn't get an answer. That wasn't unusual with Kaiba. "Because you're still upset. So I still haven't apologized properly."

He knelt beside the couch, staring at the back of Kaiba's head. He'd made a royal mess of things. But could he say he regretted it? He wasn't so much sorry for finally telling Kaiba off as he was for making Kaiba feel bad. Kaiba couldn't expect to fuck around with his feelings forever and not get any backlash, could he? Well, he could. He was the epitome of a self-entitled rich kid, in some ways.

"Kaiba, I really am sorry. I was frustrated and said shit I shouldn't have."

"What do you want me to say back?" He asked, not looking at where he knew Jonouchi was kneeling. Avoiding eye contact and brooding was better than being eye fucked all over again, "I don't want to keep talking all night about this. Forget I even mentioned your little "crush" tonight, I want to try and sleep."

"I wasn't mad because you mentioned it, Kaiba," Jonouchi muttered, "That's not it at all. And all things considered, I'm pretty sure that's gonna stay on my mind no matter what."

Kaiba was trying to sleep? Yeah, right. He said he had insomnia, and no one could sleep while they were sulking. Maybe while they were crying, but not during angry brooding.

"It's not the crush thing I was upset about. Still, it's not important. I shouldn't have blown up at you about it, regardless. You've done a lot worse than tease me because you thought I had a crush. I probably should have chosen one of those times instead," Jonouchi laughed dryly. It figured, the one time Kaiba decided to be almost friendly, he got unbearably pissed off. He would have been less angry if he wasn't so hurt, probably, but that was nothing new. Certainly, it was nothing that would have any bearing on Kaiba's conscience, so there was no point bringing it up.

"Will you just talk to me? I want to set this right, okay? It's better than brooding over it all night..."

"What do you want to talk about exactly then?"

He turned around so he was on his back, giving Jonouchi a sideways glance but not turning his head to look at him. Their arguing was exhausting, and he didn't want to keep discussing everything ad nauseum, things that didn't quite make sense to him and he didn't have much control over, but he had a feeling Jonouchi wouldn't let it go until he felt better about it.

When did he get so sensitive about other people's feelings. Maybe Kaiba just never really noticed.

Jonouchi folded his arms on the edge of the couch cushion and rested his chin on them, rolling his eyes up to look at Kaiba.

"I really do care about you, you know," he stated. He heard Kaiba snort. "It's true. I don't know if I'd call it a crush, but I care. So, as you can imagine, it sucks that you get such a kick out of fucking with my feelings."

He was trying to explain himself, but there really was no way to describe what was going on without sounding like he thought Kaiba was a dick. Because from Jonouchi's perspective, he was. But that didn't stop him from hanging around, did it? And it probably never would.

"I'll try not to then."

"Really?" Jonouchi blinked. He hadn't exactly expected Kaiba to concede. "I didn't think it mattered to you."

"I don't like being villainized. Get enough of that from people who don't even like me... So whatever. I'll just leave you alone then."

"Don't be so dramatic," Jonouchi scoffed, "I'm not "villainizing" you. I've told you, I don't think you're a bad guy. You're just really fuckin' damaged. And I get that, you know, I'm not great or anything. But still, I can only deal with so much. I like hanging out with you, but you piss me off, too."

Not that that was Kaiba's fault, exactly, but it was his fault that he lashed out at people. At least, to an extent. It wasn't something he couldn't control if he tried.

"I'd like it if we could spend time together without the part where you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I haven't actually hated you for a long time. Now that's being overly dramatic."

No, he just found Jonouchi irritating most of the time. How he acted around people, how easy it was for him to get friends and stay with them effortlessly, it annoyed Kaiba and confused him. How could someone who fucked up so much in high school just turn around and end up with the friendship brigade and have everyone warm up to him like nothing happened? It didn't make sense.

And he didn't like also how he always seemed like the first one jumping his shit whenever Kaiba acted a bit surly over something, never giving him a break. It was like he found something wrong every time he looked at him, when Jonouchi wasn't any better. He was a bully at one time too. And yet he was so damn self-righteous because someone finally got him like how he used to get at other people.

But whatever. It was all water under the bridge, and getting huffy over ancient history wouldn't fix what was going on right now. Like being stuck in the room with him. And being stared at intently.

"You seem to enjoy making me feel crappy," Jonouchi frowned, giving Kaiba a questioning gaze, "That seems pretty hateful. Why do you do it, then?"

"Most people don't come back looking for more."

"That's not a reason!" Jonouchi gaped. Not that Kaiba had always been completely rational, but shit. That seemed excessive. "Did it occur to you that I kept coming back because I thought you were worth it?"

"No."

"Well, I did," Jonouchi huffed, "Even though you shit on me all the time, you're still nice in a way. And I can tell you're still human, much as you try to hide it. I don't keep hanging out with you because I get off on the insults, that's for sure..."

He wasn't sure if Kaiba was just kind of stupid when he wasn't busy being a genius, or his head wasn't screwed on right. It was like he didn't understand basic social interaction.

"I know I annoy you and shit, but most the time I don't know _why."_

"You're loud and remind me of the Americans. You laugh too much and make dumb gestures and always look happy, and it's obnoxious..."

"Obnoxious? I'm just trying to stay optimistic," Jonouchi replied, "And believe me, Kaiba, you're a lot easier to deal with if I just keep smiling."

Laughing off most of what Kaiba said and did made it much easier to cope with, at least in the moment. Maybe Kaiba would rather have him fly into a rage or acquiesce. Well, sucked for him. Jonouchi just wasn't Japanese enough for it.

"I don't see why it gets on your nerves so much."

"It's bothersome. I'm not used to it."

"So...because you aren't used to it, you try to make me leave by insulting me? That's kinda messed up, not gonna lie."

"I wasn't looking to gain friends, Jonouchi. It's not my fault you don't take hints to leave well."

"Fucking with my emotions isn't a "hint". That's you acting like the popular girl in school when she's on her period, is what it is. And no, I'm not going to take the hint. Maybe you claim not to be looking for "friends", but you wouldn't be so depressed all the time if you couldn't use one."

There were people who were well-suited to being hermits, and the majority wasn't like that. Most people, even introverts, desired trusted companions to interact with. Kaiba's problem, in Jonouchi's opinion, was that he refused to trust. Even the tiniest bit. Honestly, he didn't have to put his heart and soul on the line just to enjoy someone's company. He acted like a simple query after his well-being was intended to gather information that would later be weaponized.

Then again, he did that to everyone else, so maybe he anticipated the same.

"You know, I wasn't just staring at you like a creep while you were sleeping earlier," Jonouchi sighed, resting his eyes for a moment. He felt drained. And he was getting a little hungry, but it wasn't too bad.

"Then what exactly were you doing?"

"I was just talking to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well," Jonouchi felt his face heating up, "You couldn't hear me, so...I talked to you. Told you shit that was on my mind, since you probably would have just laughed at me for it if you were awake."

So now the secret was out. Maybe at least it would put Kaiba's mind at ease, and get him off his stupid idea that Jonouchi was crushing on him. Honestly, how arrogant did he have to be to think that?

"Shit like what?"

Now Kaiba was interested, turning his head to look at Jonouchi before moving his body along with it. He was curious. No one usually confided in him about anything, except for Mokuba, and he found it rather odd that Jonouchi would talk to him while he was sleeping, but then again, Jonouchi was a rather odd person in general. Maybe he did that with all his friends, who knew.

"Were you telling me sweet nothings about my eyes?" He joked, snickering to himself before looking at the ceiling again.

"Pfft, you wish," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "No, nothing like that. I was just talking about shit that was on my mind. About you, obviously. I'm not gonna repeat it, it's too stupid. But yeah, I wasn't just sitting there being a giant pervert."

He didn't really want to repeat anything he'd said. Yelling a harsher version of it was easier than actually sitting down and being sincere about it. After all, when he'd done it before, it had resulted in Kaiba harassing him about his "crush", and the last thing he wanted was to give Kaiba more ammunition. To give him actual insight about what he felt...

"I think about you a lot, you know. Even when I don't want to."

"And why's that? Is my ass too hot for you to handle, or what?"

"No, you bastard...I mean, your ass is hot. But that's not why you're on my mind, god..."

Well, it was, in a way, but Jonouchi wasn't going to tell Kaiba about that. No, he didn't need to know about that. Good god, Jonouchi would never be allowed to live it down.

"It's because you're infuriating, but I still care about you. So I think about you a lot, because you piss me off and then I think about it because I wonder why you do the things you do."

"Well, I'm starting to wonder if you're just one big giant masochist, if I piss you off that much and you still come back trying to "fix me" or whatever. How about you stop examining me already, Jonouchi? This is why I don't like talking to you. The guilt tripping and everything, it's getting old."

"Does it ever bother you, being such a twat all the time?" Jonouchi snapped. "I'm not trying to "fix" you, Kaiba. You're too fucking stubborn to be fixed."

He sobered to avoid saying anything insulting. No need to start fighting again.

"I'm just trying to be your friend. Maybe someday you'll stop being bitter and depressed. If not, well, at least I won't have contributed to it. Like hell if I'm gonna be that asshole."

"Fine... Are we done yet?"

"You don't even want to listen to me when I'm trying to be open with you," Jonouchi growled in frustration, turning around and sitting with his back to the couch. He crossed his arms. "I'm trying to talk to you about shit, and instead of hearing what I say, you're having your little fit and trying to be upset because I'm not worshipping your misbehavior."

It really was better talking to him when he was asleep. He probably listened better while he was unconscious than when he could actually hear. Jonouchi huffed, feeling embarrassed and more than a little rejected. His own fault for trying to be sincere with Kaiba, he supposed.

"It's late, I'm tired, and we've been going around in circles all night. Nothing new is being said. I get it. I've fucked up. Can we let it go already?"

"Would it have killed you to say that instead of blowing me off?" Jonouchi retorted. "You're impossible, Kaiba. I really must be a fuckin' masochist..."

Jonouchi sighed and conceded anyway, looking for a decently-sized patch of floor to sleep on. There weren't any spare blankets in the room, so he'd just have to hope that it didn't get too cold in there at night.

After looking around a little, he decided to just lie down on the opposite end of the coffee table. He didn't want Kaiba to step on him when he got up in the morning. He was just lying down on his back when one of the couch pillows smacked him in the face.

"Okay," Jonouchi turned his head toward the couch and met eyes with Kaiba, "What was that for, exactly?"

"You forgot to take off my clothes this time, Jonouchi."

And snickering, he turned onto his side and tried falling asleep.

"You dick," Jonouchi snorted, "If you wanted my attention, you could have just called my name."

Much as he wanted to avoid getting stepped on, he felt alone lying in the middle of the wooden floor. If he didn't know Kaiba would probably fuck him up for it, he'd move closer to the couch for the company. But he did his best to settle in on the floor, ignoring his stomach. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes shut.

He gave up after some time had passed and sat up, looking toward the couch.

"...Hey, Kaiba?"

"What is it this time? I don't have a blanket."

"Uh-" Jonouchi paused before he could ask what he'd planned to, and just crawled back over to the couch instead, pillow in hand. He lay down parallel to the couch, his head beside Kaiba's.

"I'm sleeping over here instead."

"Afraid of the dark?" Teased Kaiba, "There are no ghosts in the house, you know."

"Says you," Jonouchi muttered, "You _act _like there's a ghost..."

The house creaked. Jonouchi stiffened a little.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm a little agoraphobic. I'd rather stay over here than in the middle of the floor."

"Pfft. You just want an excuse to be closer to me. Whatever."

"Well," Jonouchi replied quietly, feeling a little bolder in the dark, "May as well enjoy it while I can, right?"

Tomorrow, they'd be out of the room, and Kaiba would probably just shun him harder than usual. No point in passing up the opportunity for some company and grudging acceptance. Kaiba was close enough that Jonouchi could smell his cologne-more than that, even, he could smell his shampoo too.

"Would you be mad if I touched your hair?" Jonouchi asked. He couldn't even see Kaiba's head in the dark. He was asking partly because he'd done it earlier, without permission, and it was kind of a creepy thing to do.

"You already messed up my hair once, so whatever. It's not like I'll be able to stop you an hour from now... Go ahead."

He didn't care. And that thing usually felt good, his mother used to put him to sleep by doing that. Not that he wanted to be reminded of her by Jonouchi of all people doing it, but it would probably calm him down regardless and put him at a state of relaxation enough that he'd be able to sleep. At least for a few hours.

Jonouchi carefully reached out until he felt the back of Kaiba's head, and he started running his fingers through his hair. It wasn't that difficult to reach, since the couch was close to the ground. Shit, now Kaiba definitely thought he was crushing on him. Whatever, Kaiba thought he was a prostitute too, and Jonouchi wasn't going out of his way to change that impression. Getting to stroke his hair was about as close to any kind of physical affection as he was going to get.

He kind of wished Kaiba at least wanted to fuck him a little bit.

His hand got a little cramped from the angle. His fingers were getting more pull than was probably comfortable, and he heard Kaiba shift a little bit.

"Sorry," Jonouchi apologized, "It's because I'm down here."

Kaiba just snorted. He was zoning out, his eyes closed and relaxing in the dark. There was no more natural sunlight in the room now, just the light of the moon, and he knew if he did fall asleep, it wouldn't last for very long. A few hours, at most, before he'd end up waking up again and staring out at the darkness.

Maybe he'd just watch a movie with captions. At least then he'd be a bit entertained without waking Jonouchi up.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep regardless."

"Oh," Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say to that. He was too tired to think straight at this point. "You know something that helps you sleep?"

He stiffened when he realized what he was about to suggest. Something like that would be fine if he was just joking around with his friends, but not in this particular situation.

"What helps? I'm desperate, at this point."

"Um-" Jonouchi squirmed a little. He was so tempted. He knew Kaiba didn't know what he'd just walked into, but part of him really wanted to see just how desperate he was.

"Well, sex helps you sleep."

Kaiba just turned around and stared down at Jonouchi. Why would he say something like that? Just why? Even though he couldn't see Kaiba's eyes well in the darkness, he could probably feel his stare, and Kaiba was too shocked to really reply to what he'd said. Was it an offer? Who knew. That was not a road he wanted to be walking down anytime soon.

"So, uh..." Jonouchi got nervous when Kaiba didn't reply. He'd probably fucked up pretty badly by mentioning it. "Yeah, if you want to...you can let me know."

Well, there it was. It wasn't like Kaiba didn't already know.

"You don't even have anything on you, stupid."

"I don't have anything...?" Jonouchi tried to figure out what Kaiba was talking about, and blushed when he did. "Oh. Well, there are other things we could do. I'm not picky."

"What would you suggest then?" He asked, snorting. He couldn't believe Jonouchi was even thinking about it, like it was a good idea to fuck around when they could hardly even speak to each other without getting at one another's throats, "Since you're not "picky"."

"Um," Jonouchi wasn't usually given the option to lead. He was surprised that Kaiba was even going along with it. "We could...you know, we could do frottage or something."

"You sound really sure about that," Kaiba joked, rolling his eyes and laying on his stomach while keeping his chin up with his hand, "Are you sure you could handle me doing that with you?"

"Yes," Jonouchi replied quickly, "It would be really great, actually. You don't seem to realize how much I want to have sex with you."

He wasn't going to cry about it, certainly. Even if Kaiba didn't give a fuck about it afterward, the experience would be worth it. Jonouchi didn't really want to date him in the first place. But he definitely found him attractive.

"Like I said before, if I were you, I'd want to fuck me too. It's a real shame you weren't prepared for tonight."

"I wasn't expecting to get trapped in a dark office with you," Jonouchi laughed nervously, "Much less did I expect you to be interested. If you want to take a raincheck, I'm game."

He couldn't tell if Kaiba was yanking him around, or actually interested. Maybe he should just give up and forget he mentioned it in the first place.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that you'd want that with me when I treat you like crap?" Asked Kaiba, still looking down at Jonouchi who was lying on the ground, "I'd be a little bothered, if I were you."

"I'm a masochist, remember?" Jonouchi smirked, only half joking. "Yeah, you're a dick. But when you're not being a dick, you're pretty hot. I'm not going to be mad at myself for hooking up with you."

"I think you could do better, honestly."

"Better?" Jonouchi laughed in earnest at that. What an odd idea. Better than Kaiba Seto? Well, he was the world's biggest twat, but still. "You're saying I could do better than a never-touched, "most eligible bachelor" CEO? I'm sure you've seen the magazines. Everyone thinks you're fuckable. Attitude and all."

"Doesn't make it true."

"Why not?" Jonouchi felt distinctly like he was being rejected gently. "I want to have sex with you. If you're interested, then let's go for it."

He was getting more nervous by the second. He wasn't sure if Kaiba was making up his mind, or had already made it up and was just taking the opportunity to pick on him.

"Come on, don't jerk me around. I think I've made myself clear."

"I'm not jerking you around. You might want to sleep with me, but I don't think it's a good idea. Not that you aren't good looking, but... You wouldn't like me very much in the morning, and I don't want to deal with that, so maybe you should go lust after someone who's more worth your time."

"You don't get it," Jonouchi sighed, "Whatever. You don't want to have sex, I understand. You could have just said no thanks."

Jonouchi sighed, resting his hands behind his head. He knew Kaiba was still looking at him. He hadn't moved. Why bother looking? It was too dark to see.

"It's not personal. And I'm sure whatever you're envisioning in your head would be better than the real deal anyways."

"Maybe you aren't giving yourself enough credit," Jonouchi argued, sitting up. He felt too uncomfortable lying there with Kaiba looking at him. "Since when do you have such low self-esteem, hmm?"

"I didn't say I'd be horrible," snorted Kaiba, turning his nose at the ceiling, "Just maybe not everything you'd hope for. So why tarnish that?"

"What, you'd rather I daydreamed about having sex with you than actually doing it? No wonder you're still a virgin," Jonouchi snickered.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes, "Maybe I prefer to believe that sex means more than just trying to achieve an orgasm. It's not my fault everyone wants my dick."

"It's not just trying to achieve an orgasm. It's doing it with someone else. Someone who makes you hot," Jonouchi explained, grinning, "It's not some romance novel shit, but nothing is. Sex is sex, the important thing is whether or not you enjoy it."

"That's really disappointing then."

"How is it disappointing?" Jonouchi queried. Was Kaiba a romantic? That was...surprising, and yet not surprising. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying sex for the feeling. It's part of the creature experience."

"Masturbation does the same thing."

Jonouchi laughed out loud at that. That was probably the least true thing he'd ever heard.

"It definitely doesn't," he purred, lying back down. He definitely wasn't getting anywhere with this, and he didn't want to be too pushy about it. Couldn't say he didn't try, of course, but he wasn't going to keep prodding when Kaiba had already said no. Even let him down easy, surprisingly enough. "Wouldn't it be better to get a more intense feeling with someone close to you? To be able to kiss someone, and sleep next to them?"

"Not if it didn't actually mean anything at the end," remarked Kaiba, sighing, "Or else it's just meaningless. And the next day, once it's over, you'd be stuck sleeping alone again, and then what? Nothing changes."

"It isn't _meaningless," _Jonouchi sat up again. He couldn't lie down calmly while talking about sex, of all things. "It means something. Just because it doesn't mean what you want it to ideally doesn't make it meaningless."

He could hear Kaiba's breath and realized just how close they were. It made him feel a little uncomfortable. He was probably invading his personal space, too, but he wasn't exactly compelled to stop.

"What about Kitamura? Do you feel anything while with him, or do you just do it because it feels good? I bet he doesn't even stay afterwards... I couldn't do that."

"Don't be so dramatic," Jonouchi felt his face heating up. He wasn't that into Kitamura, but he wouldn't call the situation meaningless. "Just because I do it for the sex doesn't make it pointless. What's pointless about having sex? It's an experience that people enjoy."

"I don't want to expose myself to someone just because. That doesn't sound like an "enjoyable" experience to me."

"You don't make any sense. I'm pretty sure you only think that because you're sheltered," Jonouchi sighed, "And a virgin. I just don't get you..."

He paused, the proximity becoming glaringly obvious again. He felt nervous and clammy.

"Do you really not want me at all?"

"It's not about wanting someone. It's about doing the right thing. And doing the right thing by you would be to not sleep with you. You're always going on about how I use people, and now you're getting upset because I won't. I just don't get _you_," he said, moving to lay on his back, "But that's fine. I probably never will."

"It isn't _using _me if I'm asking for it. Like literally asking for it. It's just mutual sex," Jonouchi argued, looking down at where he guessed Kaiba's head was, "Why do you see it that way?"

"We're very different people. And like you said before, I'm a virgin. So I won't _get it_."

"Kaiba," Jonouchi groaned, resting his elbows on the couch and leaning closer, "_Please. _I really want to have sex with you."

"I can't help you with that."

"Why, because it would be _meaningless?" _Jonouchi asked, frowning. "I don't think it would be."

"No," Kaiba said, correcting Jonouchi, "Because I think it would mean more to you than it would me, and I'm not going to upset you while things get more complicated. You like me more than you let on, and I'm not going to screw around with you because you're feeling horny, only to mess with your psyche and find out you couldn't handle it. No thanks. I'd rather avoid that situation, even if you don't think it would happen."

"Do I look like a woman to you?" Jonouchi was slightly offended, but it did make him wonder. Would he get attached? Kaiba seemed to think it was a legitimate concern. Jonouchi wasn't sure.

"You're gay. Even if you're not, the tendencies are there."

"What? That's not-" Jonouchi didn't even know what to say to that. What the hell was Kaiba even talking about? Why was he making shit so complicated?

Dammit, Jonouchi just wanted to have sex with him. It wasn't that hard to understand.

"You won't even try it?" Jonouchi leaned closer to Kaiba's face. He felt the couch shift as Kaiba stiffened in response. "I'm not going to get clingy or whatever. I won't even sleep next to you afterward if you don't want me to."

"Jonouchi, I'm not looking for a quick lay. If I wanted that, I would have slept with hundreds of people before you locked me in this room. Maybe you feel comfortable about being unattached, or think you would be, but I'm not. That's not what I want.

Besides, I don't sleep well alone."

Jonouchi sighed and sat quietly for a few seconds. He was never going to get Kaiba out of his system, was he? There was no way to do it. The guy wouldn't fuck him, they apparently couldn't maintain a fight, and he couldn't bring himself to make permanent distance.

"All right," he conceded reluctantly, "Fine, we won't have sex."

He could actually feel Kaiba's breath blowing against his bangs a little. Jonouchi was tempted to try just going for it, but he had a feeling it would piss Kaiba off. Still, he didn't move. He was indecisive about it. Kaiba might get mad at him later, but on the other hand, he might not get the chance again.

Jonouchi leaned closer, gauging his position by the sound and feeling of Kaiba's breath. The speed of his respiration was picking up, but he didn't move. Jonouchi stopped just short of liplock, trying to reconsider one last time before finally making contact. It was probably the most tentative he'd ever been about a kiss in his short experience. Of course, he'd never initiated before, and Kaiba wasn't exactly eager.

Nowhere near as eager as Jonouchi was, certainly.

When Kaiba didn't try to move away or shut him out, Jonouchi made the kiss deeper, using his own mouth to ease Kaiba's open. He was still in disbelief about what he was actually doing, but it was a little late to stop now. He just hoped Kaiba wouldn't be shy about giving him a shove if he really wasn't into it.

It wasn't about not being into it. Kaiba could certainly appreciate kissing. Although he didn't like people that much, he enjoyed meaningful contact, the kind that bonded people together. It was just hard to have that with anyone, and he didn't seek out being physical with people since he didn't like anyone enough to initiate it. It made him lonely as hell, if he was honest with himself, but he didn't care for a long while.

Now he was lying there stunned. And confused. He wasn't sure what to do about Jonouchi kissing him; it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, but he didn't want to either. He wanted to shove him off, that was his first instinct since he knew what Jonouchi was looking to get, and he wasn't offering sex, but kissing just felt _nice_. It wasn't something he had in a long time, and not afraid to open his mouth, he allowed himself to be led, trying to keep his head about him in case Jonouchi thought to do anything more.

He was not going to sleep with him. No, he wouldn't go there tonight. But he could certainly enjoy the physical contact until someone decided to quit.

When he opened his mouth, he could feel Jonouchi's tongue against his, stroking against it and he snorted when it got a little messy. Their lips were damp, and he almost thought about pulling back and wiping his mouth, but Jonouchi was moving, holding onto his face with one hand, and he couldn't manage to move. He felt Jonouchi's nose bump into his, biting his lower lip before his was weight on top of him.

It was a better angle than trying to do it while kneeling on the floor. Kaiba was reciprocating hesitantly, which was more than Jonouchi had hoped for. He let his fingers slide into Kaiba's hair, getting a firm grip without tugging on it painfully. Their lips were starting to get wet, but that was to be expected. Kaiba caught his breath when Jonouchi nipped his lower lip again before leaving his mouth alone and working his way to his neck.

Kaiba still wasn't really touching him, like he was into it but didn't feel like participating. Jonouchi wasn't sure what to make of that, but he didn't want to stop. He left light kisses along Kaiba's neck, nipping him gently and sucking when it suited him. Not enough to leave a mark, since that would probably piss him off, but enough to cause sensation.

He slid his free hand down Kaiba's front, seeking the hem of his shirt. When he found it, he slipped his fingers underneath and ran them up his stomach. He could feel the faint outline of abdominal muscles, and the shape of his diaphragm, before finding the firm surface of his pectorals. His fingers must have ticked a little, because Kaiba shuddered under him. Jonouchi figured that was probably a good thing, unless he was misinterpreting. Hopefully not.

Jonouchi pulled back, sitting up and straddling Kaiba's hips as he pushed his shirt up to his collarbones. Kaiba didn't try to stop him. Jonouchi bent his head and teased his nipple with his tongue when he found it, sucking on the flat surface and holding it between his teeth while he flicked it. Kaiba jumped a little, and Jonouchi heard his breath catch, but it seemed to be done out of pleasure. Kaiba's hands finally moved, resting on Jonouchi's shoulders as he went about his business.

He sat up and held either side of Kaiba's chest, exploring it. He hadn't had a chance to really feel it before, and might not ever again, so he decided to savor it. He ran his fingertips lightly over the surface of Kaiba's torso, circling his navel after finding it. Kaiba was starting to buck up a little bit, and Jonouchi felt heat building up between them. He wanted to grind, badly, but refrained. He didn't want to scare Kaiba off.

Jonouchi bent to kiss him again, and this time Kaiba rose to greet him when he was close. His hands were in his hair, tugging and making a royal mess of it. It was fair. Jonouchi had done the same.

He caught his breath and opened his eyes when Kaiba pulled his head back using the grip on his hair. Jonouchi thought he was being forced to stop, but instead he felt Kaiba's other hand on his hip, directing him to rotate his pelvis. Jonouchi didn't argue. If Kaiba wanted to top from the bottom (lazy bastard) then so be it. He started grinding shamelessly, trying to get as much sensation out of it as he could. Kaiba's erection was very evident through his tight pants, and Jonouchi thought it must be painfully constricting. Maybe Kaiba was into that. There was no telling.

Jonouchi openly moaned when Kaiba forced him to tilt his head to the side and started biting his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, most likely. Jonouchi was too into it to complain. Let Kaiba mark him. It didn't matter to him. It would be a souvenir. He tried to keep grinding despite being forced to bend down. It was difficult, and Jonouchi's hips were getting tired from the effort.

He was a little surprised when Kaiba pushed him, and thought their little tryst was over, but all Kaiba did was tug his shirt over his head. Jonouchi was starting to grind again when Kaiba gave him a genuine shove, forcing him onto his back. Jonouchi opened his legs obediently and let Kaiba between them, moaning when he started thrusting against him. It was significantly better with Kaiba in control. He had a greater range of motion, and was more aggressive than Jonouchi had dared to be about it.

Jonouchi rested his hands on Kaiba's back. His turtleneck was gone entirely now, and Jonouchi was free to enjoy the feeling of his bare skin unimpeded. He let Kaiba lead the kiss, returning the gesture with equal passion. He was trying to arch into the humping, but it was pointless. Kaiba bore down so hard that it forced him flat again.

Jonouchi was starting to sweat, bucking his hips out of instinct more than thought as he breathlessly asked for more. Kaiba wasn't giving; he didn't go any further than fervent kisses and aggressive bites, and very enthusiastic grinding. To give him a hint, Jonouchi found the hem of his pants and circled his fingers to the front to get the belt off.

Apparently that was too much. Kaiba gasped and recoiled, breaking the kiss and pulling away. Jonouchi tried to force him back down, but he wasn't willing to use all his strength, and Kaiba was strong enough to resist.

"No, don't stop," Jonouchi pleaded, "Please don't stop, keep going. Please."

"I already told you I wouldn't."

Kaiba got up, sliding to the end of the couch before grabbing his top that was hanging off the side and putting it back on. His face was strained. He wanted badly to go along with his instincts, but he knew better. It wasn't a good idea, and considering all the shit that was flying between them, he was sure making their relationship even more complicated by adding sex to the mix wouldn't help things at all.

"I'm not going to back out of my word. I'm sorry Jonouchi," he said, looking back down at him while straightening his belt, "But I can't."

"Why not?" Jonouchi tugged at his hair. He was frustrated in a few different ways, now. "We could just keep going. Don't stop now."

"I already explained to you why. Don't make this harder than it has to be, it's not like I don't want to."

He sighed, shaking his head and moving onto the floor. It was hardly comfortable, and grabbing the pillow off the floor, he rested on top of it as his breathing went back to normal. His heart, however, was still beating fast, and his body was tense from the excitement, but that would go away too. Hopefully without the pain of blue balls.

"But I can't. So I'm going to bed. You can have the couch... I am really sorry."

Jonouchi huffed, more disappointed than anything. He couldn't really feel hurt about it, since Kaiba wasn't just backing out because he didn't think Jonouchi was worth fucking. It was his principles, fine. Jonouchi had to respect that. It wasn't worth trying to push Kaiba past his limit for a one-nighter.

Even if he really wanted to.

"It's fine, Kaiba, I'll sleep on the floor," Jonouchi moved carefully down to avoid squishing him, "You don't have to coddle me, and I don't want to take your bed."

His pillow was still down there, and he laid his head on it. Kaiba hadn't gotten up yet.

"I'll be fine on the floor."

"Yeah right, rich guy," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "Your floor is probably more comfortable than my bed. You can sleep on the couch. I mean it, it's fine..."

Not that he'd mind the company.

"Stop pestering me."

Kaiba rolled so he was on his back, and closed his eyes. He was actually tired from all that effort. Even if it didn't lead to a finish. At least he wouldn't be up in the middle of the night thinking about physics or whatever like he usually did. As long as his sex drive calmed down and his erection would go away, he'd probably end up sleeping well.

Even on the floor of his study. It was certainly less unsettling than his bedroom.

"Fine," Jonouchi grumbled, trying to hide that he was a little pleased, "I was just trying to be polite."

He didn't mind sleeping next to Kaiba for the night. It made him feel less rejected, and that would make it easier to just forget about it in the morning. No bad feelings. In all honesty, they shouldn't have done all that. Jonouchi was starting to realize that Kaiba was probably right, and that the two of them actually having sex wasn't a great idea. Kaiba was too fucking feelings-y about it, and Jonouchi was more into it than he could justify. He'd certainly never begged like that with Kitamura before.

He rolled onto his back to avoid cramping his shoulder and closed his eyes. He had a feeling the next day might be a little eventful, and he'd need his rest. In all honesty, he was pretty satisfied, despite not getting off. Kaiba was being shockingly nice about the whole thing...

Jonouchi was tempted to roll closer to him, but wasn't sure that was a good idea. Wouldn't that just prove what Kaiba had said about him being attached? Maybe he'd keep his big mouth shut and just accept it. Or he'd give Jonouchi a smack to tell him to fuck off.

Worth a shot. Jonouchi scooted closer to Kaiba so they were pressed against each other. He heard a quiet snort, but that was all the response he received. That was good. Kaiba could be amused if he wanted. As long as Jonouchi didn't have to feel alone tonight.

* * *

Enjoyed what you read? Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

When Jonouchi woke up, he couldn't move. He was being restrained, and it wasn't until he regained more of his consciousness that he realized Kaiba's arm was draped over him. Jonouchi was hardly respecting personal space either, seeing as he was pretty much cuddled up to Kaiba. He felt soreness in his shoulder when he moved. The muscles were cramped from being pressed against the floor.

His eyes were open now, and he was staring at Kaiba in very close proximity. His face looked more feminine when he slept and the muscles relaxed. He hesitated to say that Kaiba looked like a girl, but the fact remained...

He tried to move. He didn't want Kaiba to wake up with him in his arms, and his shoulder was starting to actually hurt. He only made a little distance (as in, an inch or two) before Kaiba stirred and blinked his eyes open. Jonouchi caught his breath and didn't move.

He still remembered the night before, and he was sure that Kaiba did, as well. With that in mind, Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say. He'd have to see what kind of mood Kaiba was in. If he was pissed, then Jonouchi should probably just sit quietly in a corner until he could get out.

However, Kaiba was only groggy, rolling onto his back and brushing his bangs off his face with his hand. He didn't feel very good after sleeping on the floor, and he almost panicked about being late to work when he quickly realized that he was locked in the room and couldn't do anything about it. Did Isono even bother fixing the lock last night? For his job's sake, Kaiba hoped he did.

And picking up his phone from the coffee table, he was pleased to find a text from late that night.

_Seto-sama: I didn't want to wake you, but the door works now._

_-Isono._

Well, that was at least one thing going right in his day. The only thing, probably, because Jonouchi looked like he was about ready to die in a hole from embarrassment, and he was going to be late to the office. He didn't really know what to do with Jonouchi, and looked down at him before sighing. He didn't have time for this crap. This was why he hadn't gone any further the night before.

He'd assumed Jonouchi was going to wake up like this.

"The door works," he offered, pocketing his phone, "And I need to get ready for work. Mokuba's probably already gone, and you should be able to get breakfast at the kitchen. Just ask for the driver, he can send you whatever. I need to get going."

"Oh," Jonouchi blinked, surprised that Kaiba was just proceeding with business as usual. It seemed he wasn't about to be destroyed. "Okay, thanks. I'll just find my phone..."

Jonouchi stood and searched around for the device. Hopefully, if he kept his mind on what was ahead, he wouldn't feel so awkward. Still, what he'd done the night before plagued him. With how weird he'd felt after fooling around, and how he felt now, it had probably been for the best that they hadn't actually fucked. He hadn't expected it to be so _strange_ like this.

"Hey Kaiba?" Jonouchi pocketed his phone and turned to face him.

"What is it?"

He had one foot out the door, and turned around to look at Jonouchi before sighing.

"I just...want to say thank you. For being smarter than me last night."

It was something of a peace offering, a way to let Kaiba know he was okay with what had happened while making him feel like he was right. He hoped Kaiba wouldn't be upset that he brought it up in the first place. He was acting like nothing had happened at all, which Jonouchi was fine with, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Like I said before. I don't want to complicate things."

He didn't smile or frown, his face unreadable before he just left the room. It wasn't his idea to get into a heated make out session with Jonouchi on his couch, in his personal office. Which was only because they were locked in together and one of them couldn't keep his sexual desires to himself. He almost felt bad, about what happened, but he couldn't be responsible for being kissed, and Jonouchi had gotten on top of him.

Hopefully nothing serious would come of it. He could at least admit to himself now that Jonouchi was a friend, but not anything else. Kaiba wasn't going to allow him much more than that.

"Right," Jonouchi sighed, leaving Kaiba's office to head downstairs, "I guess that's his way of saying "you're welcome"."

He wasn't exactly in a hurry. He still didn't have any fucking hours at his job, and he didn't have a new job yet, either. The only money he had to support himself right now was from Kitamura, but luckily that wasn't about to run out. He had his rent paid up for a while, and had plenty of spare money for groceries.

Shit. He really needed another job. Somehow, he was even less enthusiastic about Kitamura than before. Did he feel bad for "cheating"? He and Kaiba did technically have sex a little. There was no intercourse, but the intent had been there. The only reason he wasn't riding Kaiba's dick the night before was because Kaiba made him stop.

Jonouchi resolved that he would try not to be weird with Kaiba because of it. Kaiba hadn't asked him to do that shit. He'd vehemently opposed, in fact. He didn't need to be punished with awkwardness because Jonouchi couldn't keep his hormones under control.

Kitamura didn't even need to know, really. It wasn't like he was all that faithful, and he was hardly ever around. Jonouchi still wasn't even sure what the man was after, aside from a quick lay while he was in town. Whatever. He wasn't going to spare any pity for that guy. He didn't even think he'd have sex with him, after what had happened with Kaiba...

That heat he'd had in his dream hadn't just been in his head. He couldn't believe how excited he was the night before. He'd never had that kind of thing with Kitamura. He'd certainly never begged for more. Kind of made him wish Kaiba was interested. They wouldn't get along, but at least the sex would be better.

He shouldn't be thinking shit like that, though. Kaiba wasn't interested, and probably never would be. Jonouchi couldn't comfortably make any decisions about Kitamura until he had another job. He had a few interviews, and was trying to get the attention of some managers at a repair shop, but they kept blowing him off. He didn't have any formal education, certifications, or prior job experience.

But shit, he knew how to fix a bike. Motorcycles, too. His father had taught him, before he'd regressed completely into a drunk. The only reason Honda's old hunk of junk had run as well as it did under his treatment was because Jonouchi could help him keep it patched up.

He could hardly prove that, though. If only they'd give him a shot at it so he could show them...

Why couldn't he just make them listen? If he could force himself on Kaiba Seto, couldn't he convince some crabby mechanics to let him fix a bike?

Jonouchi was able to get breakfast by asking politely at the kitchens. The cook seemed surprised that he'd asked at all, but Jonouchi didn't feel right sitting in the dining room expectantly. He wasn't going to put on airs just because he was in a rich guy's house.

He ate quickly, trying to fill his stomach and get a ride to town promptly. He needed to start looking around for jobs again, and he had a lot of places to hit before sundown. He was going to be tired at the end of the day, but it wasn't that important. He didn't have hours at work again until the end of the week.

He felt so awkward asking Kaiba's driver for a ride. Jonouchi was hardly accustomed to being escorted, but the driver acted like it wasn't unusual at all. Well, it wasn't for him, right? It was his job. The person getting into the car probably didn't make much difference to him. Jonouchi wasn't going to complain about a free ride in a clean and comfortable car, rather than an expensive and less pleasant taxi ride.

When he was dropped off uptown, he was turning in slow circles on the sidewalk to decide where to go first when his phone vibrated. Kitamura and Mokuba were the only people who had his new cell number, and Jonouchi hoped to god that it was Mokuba.

Well, it was a booty call, so probably best that it wasn't Mokuba.

Kitamura had stayed more in touch, as promised, but it had only been little things. Estimates about when he'd be in town next, asking Jonouchi if he had enough money. Sometimes he made little bits of small talk, but that was about it. Jonouchi didn't mind the minimal contact. He still felt awkward with Kitamura as a person, and he figured the conversation would pick up when that passed. If it ever passed.

Jonouchi was asked to meet him at some Western-styled cafe a few blocks away. Kitamura claimed he had a surprise, which Jonouchi found suspicious and strange. Still, he walked to the cafe to meet him. It wasn't like Kitamura could do anything to him in public, in the middle of the day (and in the nicest part of town, to boot).

Kitamura was sitting at an outdoor table, dressed fairly casually for once. He was wearing sunglasses, though whether it was to be incognito or shield his eyes from the sun, Jonouchi didn't know. He greeted him with a smile, as usual. It was probably because he was "obnoxious" like an American, but Jonouchi preferred a friendly greeting to stoic nonsense. Kitamura made him feel intimidated at first glance, and Jonouchi was more at ease when he made an amiable gesture.

"You got here quickly," Kitamura noted as Jonouchi sat down, "Were you in the area?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi hesitated, "It's nice around here, so I was hanging out."

He chose not to tell Kitamura about his job hunt. He didn't know what the guy would think about that.

"I see. Are you hungry? I just had breakfast, but I'll order something for you if you like."

"Oh, I've eaten," Jonouchi replied, "I'm not hungry."

"Good," Kitamura stood up, and Jonouchi followed suit, wondering what was going to happen next. They were probably going straight to a hotel. Jonouchi wasn't sure he really wanted to. "Then, let's go find my car."

Jonouchi didn't speak and followed with his brow furrowing as he tried to decide what to do. Did he want to have sex with Kitamura? He wasn't really inspired to do it right now. He didn't even need the cash at the moment. He still had enough grocery money, and rent was paid up. But wouldn't Kitamura be pissed if he turned him down?

It didn't matter. Jonouchi was conflicted, and he wasn't just going to run along with it for Kitamura's sake. He opened his mouth to announce that he wasn't going, but Kitamura spoke before he did.

"Remember the surprise I mentioned?"

"Um," Jonouchi blinked, "Yes?"

"Well, I thought we could drive to the central district so you can go shopping. I didn't really leave you enough money for clothes, I don't think, and it'll be easier if I'm there to pay in person anyway."

Jonouchi stared at Kitamura in shock. Take him shopping for clothes? Jonouchi hadn't acquired new clothes since he'd been in high school. His current jeans were a little oversized and had the hems un-stitched so they'd still be long enough. He couldn't remember going shopping for new clothes since he was a kid, and his mother had made all the decisions at that point.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still wondering if there was some catch he was missing. "You don't have to."

Kitamura laughed, opening the passenger-side door of his American car for Jonouchi.

"I know I don't have to. It's a gift. You look like you could use some new clothes—no offense."

"None taken," Jonouchi muttered, getting into the car. He was still a little confused, but they weren't skipping straight off to have sex, so he figured he'd go along with it. Maybe he'd feel more comfortable after time out with Kitamura.

They went to the large mall that was on the edge of uptown and central. Most of the clothing outlets in there were so expensive that Jonouchi wouldn't dream of going there. It would take an entire paycheck to buy any one outfit, and that was if he shopped cheap. Kitamura didn't seem concerned, however. Jonouchi followed his lead, since he seemed to know where he was going.

"Do you know your size?" He asked. Jonouchi shook his head, his eyes wandering the enormous open space of the clothing warehouse. "All right. Let's look around."

Kitamura grabbed a few pairs of jeans from the shelf in front of them and tossed them over his arm before opening one of them. He looked at it thoughtfully, and then held the waistband up to Jonouchi's neck.

"What are you-" Jonouchi stared at Kitamura suspiciously as he wrapped the waistband around. Then he hummed in satisfaction and replaced the pants on his arm. Jonouchi was stunned into silence for a few seconds as Kitamura continued grabbing different styles and colors of pants, and then finally spoke.

"What the fuck was that?" He demanded, flustered. Kitamura looked back at him, raising one of his funny eyebrows.

"It's just a trick for pants sizes. If the waistband fits around your neck, it will fit your waist."

"Seriously?" Jonouchi tried to figure out the logic of that in his head. How could his neck be the same measurement as his waist? Or, half of his waist, rather. He confused himself trying to think it over and just dropped it. Kitamura seemed to know what he was doing. May as well take his word for it.

Kitamura had about a dozen different pairs of jeans by the time he was done looking over the shelf, and he motioned for Jonouchi to follow as he searched for a dressing room. Jonouchi had a feeling that trying on all those clothes would be tiring, but he didn't say anything about it. He wasn't going to complain about getting new jeans for free. Jeans that were actually in his size and brand new.

When they found an empty dressing room, Kitamura gave him the jeans while an attendant opened the door.

"I'll find you some shirts while you try those on," he stated before disappearing. Jonouchi just watched him round the corner before shaking his head and entering the stall. Figured Kitamura was Mr. Metropolitan. Mokuba had told him he was from California. That was probably why he knew so much about clothing. Or, maybe he was anal retentive about it like Kaiba.

Jonouchi tried on all the jeans he'd been given. They more snug than what he was used to, and he felt a little self-conscious about it, but when Kitamura returned and saw him in the pair he was wearing at the time, he told him he looked fantastic. Jonouchi assumed he probably knew better. The pants fit, so there was no reason to be difficult about it.

The shirts Kitamura brought him were infinitely more frustrating. Jonouchi started getting flustered and irritated in the booth as he tried on several of them. He didn't even know what Kitamura was trying to get him to look like, bringing him snug-fitting shirts and button-ups with seams that followed the curve of his torso. Still, when Jonouchi had a chance to look at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked pretty good. Pretty gay, but pretty good.

He was fed up with shopping by the time Kitamura paid for the clothes. Jonouchi was a little impressed that Kitamura had known what would suit him. It seemed like magic, frankly, but Kitamura claimed it was skill. He launched into an explanation of Jonouchi's body type and colors that suited him and why, but even after that Jonouchi was bewildered. Shopping for himself should be hard enough; Anzu had always complained about it when she needed new clothes. But Kitamura managed to basically do all his shopping for him. Maybe it was a talent.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked when they stepped back into the main area of the mall. Jonouchi raised his eyebrows. He wanted to do more of this? Jonouchi was pretty sick of the mall by this time, and even if he wasn't, he didn't know if he was comfortable taking any more of Kitamura's money today. The clothes themselves had probably cost him about twenty grand, and that was a low estimate.

"Um, you really don't have to buy me any more stuff," Jonouchi muttered, "This shit is expensive."

"Hmm?" Kitamura seemed a little dazed by the statement, and then he looked outright amused. "Jonouchi, two hundred dollars is pocket money. Don't worry about it. Now come on, let's go see what else we can find."

Jonouchi followed, since he could hardly leave with arms full of bags anyway. Well, he could, but he didn't want to blatantly carry bags full of clothing through two districts and his home neighborhood. It would probably be evening by the time he got back, and at that point he'd just be asking for it.

Kitamura stopped at an area that was a bunch of glass booths for jewelry and expensive perfumes and colognes. Jonouchi was slightly offended, feeling that he didn't need anything to make him smell pretty, and he certainly didn't need any bracelets. He voiced his disgruntled opinion, and Kitamura found it funny. Jonouchi supposed he should be grateful that Kitamura found his mannerisms charming and not annoying.

"I'm not getting you bracelets," Kitamura pointed at what he had his eye on, "I'm getting you a watch, and maybe some cologne, if you're interested."

"A watch?" Jonouchi's brow furrowed. "I don't need a watch. I have a phone."

"It isn't a need, per se," Kitamura agreed, "But I think it would suit you. You'd look very dignified."

"Dignified? Me?" Jonouchi laughed. Kitamura raised an eyebrow. "Don't fight a losing battle, fella. I don't think I can look dignified."

"We'll see," Kitamura gave him a sly expression that was intriguing even as it was slightly disturbing. Jonouchi did end up with an overly expensive watch. It was gold, but not too shiny for his liking. He'd insisted on a face with actual numbers instead of Roman numerals. Kitamura gave in only because Jonouchi chided him about the fact that he didn't need a watch in the first place.

It felt heavy on his wrist for a while, but by the time Kitamura had found him some cologne, it didn't bother him anymore. He just reminded himself that he'd have to pocket it when he walked through his neighborhood. A gold watch would definitely get attention.

"Um," Kitamura seemed thoughtful after they finished at the jewelry booth. He was helping Jonouchi carry the bags, which Jonouchi had told him he didn't have to, but Kitamura insisted, claiming that Jonouchi wasn't a "pack mule".

"Um, what?" Jonouchi asked jokingly. He couldn't possibly be thinking to buy more crap...

"Your _shoes_," Kitamura noted, looking at them and pointing with one hand. Jonouchi was starting to think maybe he was gay after all. He looked down at his worn-out sneakers, wiggling his toes inside.

"What about them?"

"You could use new ones," Kitamura stated. Jonouchi scoffed.

"They're still holding together. They're fine."

"Come now, Jonouchi, take advantage of your resources. You don't have to hold on to ratty shoes until they wear out. I'll buy you new ones."

"If you insist," Jonouchi sighed, rolling his eyes. Kitamura happily took this as consent and led the way to the nearest shoe outlet. Jonouchi couldn't believe his energy. He was beyond done with the mall, himself. Then again, Kitamura was older. This was probably what he did for entertainment.

"How old are you, anyway?" Jonouchi queried. It was actually obscenely rude to ask someone their age outright, but Kitamura was an American man. He probably didn't care.

"I'm twenty-nine," he grinned, "And freshly, I might add. Don't worry, I'm not getting wrinkly on you."

Jonouchi snorted, but he was deeply relieved. If Kitamura was more than ten years older, he'd probably have to just leave. That was too much. Ten years wasn't bad. Jonouchi tended to like older people, or people who were more mature than his age group. It was much-needed stability for his immaturity. Hopefully Kitamura was telling the truth and wasn't actually thirty-five, or something. Jonouchi wasn't going to sleep with someone who could legitimately be his father.

"Sweet, sneakers," Jonouchi approached the designer brands that were on display. He did love expensive sneakers. He'd bought a pair, once, but that had ended up being a scam. He preferred to buy from legitimate outlets now, but they were so expensive...

"Oh," Kitamura looked distinctly unenthusiastic, "Well, that's fine, but work shoes would be more practical."

"What? Kitamura, I work in food service."

"Dress for success, Jonouchi," Kitamura winked, walking around to the other side of the aisle. Jonouchi followed him, wondering what he was after. Jonouchi wasn't going to wear some designer leather office shoes. That would be impractical and absolutely stupid.

"Ah, these should do," Kitamura presented a pair of shoes that weren't quite sneakers, though they had the shape and stitching. They were plain and black, which was awfully drab in Jonouchi's opinion. He preferred multi-colored shoes, hopefully white and blue.

"What are those?"

"They're like sneakers, but employers like them a little better," Kitamura had him sit on a bench and sat himself opposite. As he carefully removed the wads of paper from the inside of the shoes, Jonouchi watched with a sense of intrigue. He hadn't really expected Kitamura to be a shopper. He didn't seem gay, and he came off as the type who had his shopping done for him, to Jonouchi. Yet here he was, hand-picking clothing and accessories with such practiced efficiency that Jonouchi wasn't sure he was talking to the same person.

Maybe Kitamura was more interesting than he'd originally seemed.

"Here, try this one," he directed. Jonouchi took off one of his shoes and put on the black work sneaker. Kitamura bent to tie it for him, and Jonouchi cleared his throat uncomfortably. He could tie his own shoes, and he hoped Kitamura knew that. He probably did. More likely, he was taking advantage of how cramped the aisle was. His face was inches away from Jonouchi's lap, and Jonouchi couldn't help but stare at him as he tried to figure out if it was done purposely.

When Kitamura finished tying, he looked up questioningly, grinning when he saw Jonouchi's expression. Jonouchi squirmed uncomfortably and blushed. He couldn't really help it. Kitamura was probably the only person he knew who had a drive like his. Or, rather, Kitamura was the only person he knew who had a drive that surpassed his. They were in public, after all. Even Jonouchi wouldn't think about doing something in the middle of some upscale shoe store. Maybe if he was with a girl, he'd think about fooling around, since the worst that could happen was getting scolded by an attendant. But with a man? Bad idea. He didn't want to deal with everyone's judgment.

"Something on your mind?" Kitamura asked, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. Jonouchi snorted.

"Nothing you didn't intend, I'm sure."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jonouchi wasn't afraid to be frank. Kitamura hardly seemed upset that he was obvious.

"Well, I hope you don't disapprove of my "intentions"."

"We'll see," Jonouchi answered noncommittally as Kitamura sat up. He wasn't used to being approached quite like that. He'd been approached, of course, but in Japan it was customary to be more subtle. At least, it was with the older ones. And somehow, Jonouchi always managed to get the older ones on his tail.

Once it was confirmed that the shoes fit, Kitamura had Jonouchi wear them out. Jonouchi didn't even feel like himself. He wasn't used to pants hugging his hips and legs, shirts squeezing his torso, new shoes that were strange and firm compared to kicks...

He kept seeing his reflection in the windows of stores as they headed back for the parking lot. It took some time wearing the clothes and seeing himself in them before he really understood that he was looking at himself. And he didn't look bad, not by a long shot. Some designer crap was leaps and bounds better than shit he'd stolen from clotheslines and charity boxes, and his father, but he'd never had anything like it before.

He still wished he could have bought regular sneakers, though.

And he wasn't quite sure about the necessity of the watch, even though it didn't feel so strange on his wrist like it had at the beginning. He stared at it, watching the little second hand tick as Kitamura drove them back uptown. Jonouchi didn't think a watch suited him at all, really. It was too impractical for him. Or maybe too classy. Either way, he was perfectly happy checking his phone for the time. He wasn't old like Kitamura, he didn't need a watch to feel dressed.

His wrist still smelled like the new cologne he'd been bought. Kitamura had made sure he liked it before buying it, thank god, so the smell did appeal to him. It wasn't a scent he could describe. He didn't know enough about that kind of thing to say. But Kitamura had told him there was anise and bergamot. Jonouchi didn't know what those were, but they smelled okay. They suited him.

When they got back to Kitamura's hotel room, Jonouchi dumped all his bags in the closet to be handled in the morning. He figured he may as well have sex, since he hadn't in a while, and Kitamura hadn't put him in a mood or anything. He'd actually been pleasant. Jonouchi hadn't spent so many hours of time with him before sex before, and if it weren't for the fact that sex was a fixed result of their outing, it might be a little romantic.

Romantic? Fuck, now he sounded like Kaiba. Forget that.

"I guess I'll take a shower," Jonouchi stated after he'd slipped his shoes off. Kitamura was in the bedroom emptying his pockets and leaving the contents on the entertainment center. He looked back at him, seeming thoughtful. And by thoughtful, Jonouchi obviously meant vacant. Kitamura's face somehow looked less strange when he was vacant. His curvy lips and angular brows were less intense.

"You don't need to," Kitamura told him, approaching. Jonouchi stopped in the bathroom doorway, raising his eyebrow.

"What's this? Not worried I'm dirty?"

"No," Kitamura chuckled, holding Jonouchi's shoulders and leading him back toward the bed, "But you're about to be."

Jonouchi closed his eyes when Kitamura kissed him. This was new. Usually when they had sex, everything was so deliberate that it was alienating. He was puzzling over Kitamura's motives when his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it. He looked up to see what Kitamura was going to do, but the man was already coming down on him. Jonouchi tried reciprocating the kiss, trying to get more into it. It wasn't bad, by any means. Kitamura was pretty good at kissing.

But he couldn't get it out of his head that it had been better with Kaiba. Jonouchi didn't know why, even. When he'd kissed Kaiba, it had been awkward and tentative at first. Kitamura was confident and heated, and Jonouchi liked that kind of thing, so for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it just didn't feel the same.

He opened his eyes again when Kitamura straightened. He watched him unbutton his shirt, discarding it and his belt before he crawled over the bed. Jonouchi figured it was a good time to move closer to the headboard to allow for more room, and once he'd settled there, Kitamura met his lips again. Jonouchi could tell he was more into it. Not only more than he'd been on previous occasions, but more than Jonouchi was, obviously. Jonouchi felt more guilty than anything. He should definitely be enjoying this more.

Kitamura had one hand on his face, fingers tangling into his hair. He used the grip to tilt Jonouchi's head and started trailing kisses down his neck, nipping sensitive places. It was more stimulating, and Jonouchi jumped in surprise at the little bites. Kitamura wasn't exactly aggressive, not since the first time (that had been more forceful than anything), but that little bit of assertiveness stirred Jonouchi.

He was starting to enjoy it when Kitamura stopped, making a questioning sound.

"What's the matter?" Jonouchi asked, looking at him. "Don't stop."

"There's a mark on your neck," Kitamura muttered. He seemed to be observing it more closely, trying to figure out what it was. Jonouchi managed to keep his breathing even. He'd completely forgotten about Kaiba's little love bite.

"I got bitten," Jonouchi explained, "I had problems with pests last night."

It wasn't a complete lie, was it?

"Oh," Kitamura seemed satisfied enough with this explanation, and ran his thumb over the mark. "It looks like it's bruising a little. You should keep an eye on it."

Jonouchi didn't answer. He felt Kitamura's lips working against the spot where his "bug bite" was, and felt distinctly uncomfortable. Not only because it made his mind travel back to Kaiba, but because he felt somehow like Kitamura was erasing it.

"Uh, don't do that," Jonouchi muttered, "It's irritated."

Kitamura didn't reply, but he moved his attention to the other side of Jonouchi's neck. When he reached the nape, Jonouchi stiffened at the feeling of teeth pinching the skin and sucking. Not that it was unpleasant, but Jonouchi wasn't sure how he felt about Kitamura leaving a mark.

Shit. Why was he fine with Kaiba doing that, and not his boyfriend? Jonouchi was starting to think he was a bad person. Not a good person who did bad things, but an actually bad person.

When Kitamura was done sucking on it, he planted gentle kisses over it almost apologetically. Probably because it pinched a little. Jonouchi hadn't noticed as much the night before with Kaiba. He'd been too hot at the time. Now, though, he was less impassioned, and the pinching feeling was acutely obvious.

Jonouchi pushed up on Kitamura's chest, and met resistance at first, but Kitamura eventually yielded and sat back on his heels. He looked at Jonouchi questioningly, and seemed like he was about to ask about it, but Jonouchi grabbed his shoulder and shoved him on his back. Kitamura looked surprised, and slightly concerned. Maybe he thought Jonouchi was trying to top.

He didn't complain as Jonouchi unfastened his jeans and started rubbing his erection through his underwear. Whatever discomfort he'd felt about being on his back slowly faded, and he closed his eyes when Jonouchi pulled his pants and boxers down his hips. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking slowly. Kitamura was far more excited than he was. Jonouchi was barely hard himself, and was hoping that he wasn't going to have trouble getting it up. He was the younger of them, and certainly shouldn't have a problem with that.

Kitamura's breathing was shallow, and Jonouchi watched the sheets wrinkle up as he clutched them. It was strange seeing him like that. Usually he just guided Jonouchi to do things, and so forcefully that Jonouchi hadn't thought he had the option to lead. He'd instigated with Kaiba, obviously, but Kaiba seemed far more willing to let things happen to him.

Jonouchi held Kitamura's dick around the base and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking carefully. He rested his tongue over his lower row of teeth to keep himself from scraping anything. He heard Kitamura's breath hitch, and felt self-satisfied about it, but was unable to smirk with his mouth full. He'd only done this once, and even then he'd been guided the whole way through. Not that he was going to get any awards for being good at giving head, but he was proud of the response he got all the same.

When he started bobbing his head, Kitamura's hands got tangled up in his hair, and he felt a little bit of pushing, but not so much that he couldn't move freely. It seemed they were avoiding an incident like the last time. Jonouchi was a little surprised, honestly. Kitamura hadn't seemed very concerned with how little he had enjoyed the experience.

He heard Kitamura's haggard breathing, and felt him bucking up. That wasn't going to fly. Jonouchi rested his forearm over his pelvis to keep him lying flat. He wasn't planning to gag today, certainly not when he could easily avoid it. He was still just shocked that Kitamura was letting him have his way. Jonouchi was grateful for it, since as the leading partner, Kitamura didn't bring the aggression he craved. Not the way he wanted it. Kaiba had done things right. Jonouchi wasn't opposed to being thrown onto his back and pounded, having his hair pulled, being bitten and marked...

He wondered how Kaiba would respond to oral sex. Would he even allow that? Probably not, but Jonouchi wasn't required to be realistic in his fantasies. Kaiba had enjoyed grinding. Jonouchi wondered if he'd moan during oral sex. If he'd start to shake from trying to buck up and not being allowed. He felt guilty about it, but he started to envision the situation while he gave Kitamura head, too fascinated with the idea of doing it to Kaiba not to let himself fantasize outright.

Apparently it was improving his performance, because Kitamura started moaning. It wasn't even breathless, or quiet. He was openly moaning, and the first time he even cut off quickly and caught his breath like he was surprised he'd done it. Jonouchi didn't fight him when he started using the grip on his hair to make him bob his head. It wasn't too much, like it had been the last time. Jonouchi could still breathe, and when he refused to let himself be pulled again, Kitamura eased up.

Jonouchi lifted his head and wiped his lips. He wasn't sure what to think about Kitamura's smell. The musk of sex was arousing, obviously, but Kitamura's individual scent was something he was still unaccustomed to.

"You okay?" He asked. Kitamura hadn't moved, and was still lying flat with his eyes shut. The only shifting he had done was resting one hand on his forehead, his fingers tangling into his bangs.

"Yes," he replied, sitting up unexpectedly and tugging on Jonouchi's shirt front, pulling him into a heated kiss. He was surprised by that, since Kitamura was hardly ever spontaneous, but he didn't fight it. The desire behind it made him more engaged. It was nice feeling wanted rather than just lusted after. It was a strange thought to Jonouchi, since they should both have the same result, but there was an obvious difference he couldn't explain.

Jonouchi arched into Kitamura's touch when he started rubbing at the front of his pants, and moved forward as he was pulled into his lap. It was reminiscent of the night before, when he'd been grinding on Kaiba, but Kitamura didn't lie down and just let things happen. He held Jonouchi's hips, guiding him to grind. Jonouchi rested his hands on Kitamura's shoulders. It was less awkward than just leaving them at his sides, and the added contact was nice.

He was starting to get excited, at least more than he usually did. Kitamura was more impassioned than normal, though, and seemed less determined to have absolute command of the situation. It made Jonouchi more comfortable, and for a few moments, as he was grinding in his lap, his mind didn't wander back to doing the same with Kaiba.

Then he was pulled back abruptly, and he blinked in surprise when Kitamura flipped around and let Jonouchi fall on his back. It was a little sudden, but Jonouchi wasn't reluctant to get to actually fucking. Not quite as eager as Kitamura seemed to be, but not reluctant.

He tugged his unreasonably tight shirt over his head while Kitamura worked on his pants, and he waited while the other man slid out of his jeans. Then he seemed to remember something, and picked up the discarded pants, fishing through the pockets urgently.

"Um," Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

Kitamura didn't respond, and looked frustrated, but then he pulled a condom and a small packet of lube out of his pants pocket. Had he thought he'd forgotten them? The idea alarmed Jonouchi, and he resolved that he should just start bringing condoms and lube with him when he went places. Specifically, when he met Kitamura.

...Or Kaiba.

He didn't have time to dwell on it. He gasped when Kitamura grabbed his ankles and pulled him toward the foot of the bed. Jonouchi didn't have a problem with him wanting to stand, if that was his preference, but he flushed red when he was flipped onto his stomach. Kitamura seemed determined to do doggy all the time, for whatever reason. Jonouchi didn't know what to think of it. He didn't feel as insulted as he had last time, but he wasn't sure he was fine with it.

He closed his eyes when Kitamura had him raise his hips and support himself with his knees. Since he was yet undecided, Jonouchi chose to go along with it. He could kick Kitamura away if he figured out later that he wasn't happy with the position. For the moment, though, he huffed against the sheets as a slick finger pushed into him. Jonouchi couldn't really complain about Kitamura's preparation technique (first night aside). He was efficient, but not too fast, like he had enough experience to know the limits. He probably did, if the rumor he'd heard from Kaiba was true.

Jonouchi was starting to rock into his fingers and tug at the sheets by the time he could get two in and out without resistance. Kitamura had never really teased him with fingering before. It had always just been a precursor to actual penetration, which was fine, but Jonouchi preferred being made to want it over having it thrust upon him.

"Are you ready?" Kitamura asked, holding his hip with one hand. Jonouchi realized it was the first time he had ever asked.

"Yes," Jonouchi panted, waiting for the far more taxing feeling of penetration. There was a significant difference between a couple of slim fingers poking around in there, and an unrelentingly stiff cock. Kitamura was a little larger than average, in width most noticeably, and Jonouchi was sure that it took its toll.

Still, Jonouchi wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the sensation when he wasn't getting ripped up, and Kitamura hadn't done that since the first time.

He held his breath as Kitamura pushed in. His mind blanked, and suddenly any ability to think was replaced with an acute awareness of the feeling of pressure and almost unbearable level of sensation in his lower body. He started stroking himself, perhaps prematurely, but he didn't want his excitement to ebb away. He was already starting to get a little disinterested when the initial level of pleasure flatlined and Kitamura was making slow thrusts.

Jonouchi wasn't sure what his problem was. It didn't make sense to be more excited by dry humping with Kaiba than he was by actual humping with his boyfriend. He started getting hotter from it when the pace picked up, but it still wasn't quite enough. Jonouchi's free hand wove into his hair, and he started tugging at it in frustration. He wanted more. He wanted something that excited him like Kaiba had, both in person and in the dream he'd had. Surely, Kitamura was capable of doing something for him...

"Pull my hair," he demanded, and he frowned when Kitamura stopped for a moment.

"What?"

"_Pull my hair_," Jonouchi repeated, more forcefully. He couldn't see Kitamura's expression, but he didn't move for a second or two. Then, thankfully, he got a fistfull of Jonouchi's hair and pulled back on it enough that it forced him to raise his head. His spine arched, and he cried out when his prostate was struck for the first time that evening. He was more relieved than anything. He didn't want to have boring sex. There wasn't any gratification in it if he had to jerk off afterward.

Kitamura had a hard grip on his hip, and it only got tighter as he started thrusting faster. Jonouchi didn't bother trying to stop the memories of his wet dream from returning. If it made the sex more enjoyable, he couldn't really get upset about it. He wished he could have gone all the way with Kaiba. It was probably just his boner talking, but right now he regretted not doing more.

Jonouchi felt Kitamura's breath on his back. The other man was leaning over him, panting against his skin. Jonouchi kind of wished he would say something. Not so much ask after his well being as...talking dirty, he supposed. He didn't even know why he liked that kind of shit, but it worked for him.

It didn't seem like that was going to happen, though, and Jonouchi wasn't going to ask for it and risk surprising Kitamura into stopping again. He took what he could get, his eyes shut deliberately as he thought about his dream, and about what might have happened that night on Kaiba's couch if he'd been more prepared and Kaiba had been less reserved.

He started moaning, his volume increasing the closer he got to orgasm. He could still hear Kaiba's voice in his head, the things he'd said in the dream, and for some reason his comment about roosters in the henhouse came to mind. Jonouchi disregarded it in favor for focusing on the sexual aspect. He was close, and from Kitamura's responses to all the noise he was making, it seemed he was as well.

He felt erratic, hard, desperate thrusts, and envisioned Kaiba doing it, so lost in the sex that he lost his carefully cultivated self-control. It was a good simulation, even if Kitamura didn't tug his hair the same way Kaiba did, and his body was obviously different. The only thing that was really missing was the corrective measures, in all honesty.

Jonouchi panted, trying to catch his breath enough to say something. He was dangling at the edge of his climax, desperate to get release. The hand that he wasn't using to stroke himself was clutching the blanket hard enough that the fibers began to tear.

"Kitamura," he called, and rather than a verbal response, he felt lips on his shoulder. Good enough. "Kitamura, slap me."

Kitamura made that questioning sound again. He missed a beat, and he straightened, as if he wasn't sure if he should continue. Jonouchi felt the haze of arousal dispersing a little and growled in frustration.

"Just _slap me_," he almost shouted, and then he cried out in surprise when he actually did get slapped hard on his right buttock. He could still feel the sting when Kitamura stopped pulling back on his hair and shoved his face against the bed roughly instead, forcing him into full downward dog as he pounded into him. Jonouchi responded with shameless moaning, climbing desperately toward orgasm and hoping that the mental imagery would carry him there.

He came first. He shouted, and then shuddered, falling limp against the bed as Kitamura groaned behind him and had his own release almost immediately after. Jonouchi lay flat on the bed when Kitamura let go of his hair and hip, and he felt the weight of the other man falling in beside him. Jonouchi had his eyes closed, and was ignoring the feeling of cum on his stomach and hand for a few seconds so he could get some blood back in his brain.

When he felt it was safe to try, he stood up and staggered to the bathroom to wash his hands and torso. After he got back to the bedroom, Kitamura was still lying with his eyes shut, breathing heavily, the condom discarded on the nightstand. Jonouchi returned and lay down again, and Kitamura spoke.

"What came over you?" He asked, though he sounded more flirtatious than questioning. Jonouchi was interested by that. He'd thought Kitamura would freak out about his demands.

"I like it when things are interesting."

"I see," Kitamura chuckled. Jonouchi couldn't see his face; he was lying on his side with his back to him. "You could have told me earlier, you know."

"I didn't think you were into in that," Jonouchi shrugged as best he could while lying down.

"Oh, I'm into it. I didn't think you were. You seemed very timid."

"What?" Jonouchi turned around, staring at Kitamura incredulously. "Since when?"

Kitamura looked a little cautious, and was leaning away from Jonouchi. Maybe he thought he was angry.

"Apparently I misinterpreted you."

Jonouchi scoffed and lay back down, settling in. The bed was comfortable, and after a long-ass day at the mall followed by hard sex, he was ready to at least get a nap. It was early evening, closer to dinnertime than bedtime. He wondered if Kitamura was staying or not. He never did before, since he always had something important to do. Maybe tonight he wasn't preoccupied. He didn't seem to be in any real hurry.

Through the haze that had settled over him while he relaxed, he heard a phone vibrating. It wasn't his; he left the ringer on all the time since he wasn't at work. He felt the bed shift, and Kitamura got up. Jonouchi heard him walking around the room, heard the shuffling sound of clothes and the metal clinking of a belt buckle.

"Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi opened his eyes and looked at Kitamura, who was now dressed. He'd even managed to get his hair fixed up.

"Kitamura?"

"I have to go," he stated, sitting at the edge of the bed briefly. Jonouchi wasn't even mad. He hadn't been left hanging like last time, and he was pretty much accustomed to Kitamura ditching after sex by this point.

"Yeah, I know."

"I left you some money on the nightstand. If you need help with your clothes tomorrow, let me know. I can get you a taxi."

"Okay," Jonouchi yawned. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do about the clothes. There were four bags, two full of heavy clothes, one for cologne, and the last a box with his worn-out sneakers inside. If he tossed the sneakers and put the cologne in a clothing bag, there'd be two. But he'd still have to find a way to get them into his apartment without getting noticed. He'd probably have to do it at dawn, when the gangs went to sleep and the neighbors weren't awake yet.

"I'll be in touch," Kitamura promised, standing and heading for the door. Jonouchi closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. He felt relatively satisfied, but he was already getting his second wind. It was a little disappointing. When he heard the door shut, he turned of the bedside lamp and set an alarm on his phone. It was an early bedtime, but if he slept now, then getting up at the crack of dawn wouldn't be too difficult the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

Several Days Later

* * *

It was already dark when Kaiba left the office. Most of his employees had punched their cards and disappeared already, and since it was beginning to get dark sooner in the day, he could see the sun sinking over the cityscape as he entered the parking garage. It was major disappointment to him, really. He liked leaving while the sun was still out, if only so he could go do things with Mokuba, but with winter coming, that wouldn't be possible.

He had his briefcase in right hand hand, keys in his left. It wasn't cold enough yet for a jacket, and he was just wearing a black turtleneck sweater and white slim pants when he finally reached his car to unlock the door.

He had a weird sense that he was being followed, but wasn't sure what caused it. Regardless, he could feel someone's presence. Someone was close by, watching him from a distance, and his body grew tense from the anticipation of a fight.

It wasn't like he couldn't protect himself. His keys would scar a man's face for life, and even more damaging was his training. Isono had been an invaluable and experienced self-defense trainer. He knew more Muay Thai and Brazillian jiu jitsu than he'd ever need in his life, not to mention more than what was required to take down a foolhardy mugger. He was like a walking talking martial arts poster child, in all honesty, but he kept it under wraps as much as possible. A major advantage of martial arts was surprising an attacker with skill. No need to let people know how they should best prepare for facing him.

As he unlocked the door to his car, he felt someone's hand grab at his shoulder before he swung around and snagged them, pushing them against his Ferrari before he realized who it was.

Thank god he didn't shove his "attacker" too hard. It was Jonouchi, who was now glaring at him; Kaiba let go, frowning.

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I wasn't even sneaking," Jonouchi muttered, straightening out his shirt. It was one of the tight ones Kitamura had bought, and Kaiba had moved it out of place to the point that it was exposing his stomach. "You're just paranoid. Yet inattentive. Not the best combination, Kaiba."

Jonouchi snickered. The guy wouldn't last five minutes in his neighborhood. Then again, he did have pretty good reflexes. He might be able to beat on some punks until they ran. Not so much with the Yakuza and their guns.

"Sorry for shocking you."

"Yeah, whatever. Was Mokuba planning on seeing you tonight or are you just hanging around Kaiba Corporation because you have nothing else better to do? You shouldn't be lurking around the parking garage."

Jonouchi hesitated to respond. He knew he'd have to tell Kaiba what his motivation was, but it didn't make him any less embarrassed about it. Mokuba had snickered at him when he'd asked, urgently, when his brother usually left the office. He doubted Kaiba would be any less amused.

"I wanted to talk to you, actually," he replied, "So I waited for you to come out here."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jonouchi stared at his still-unscuffed sneakers, feeling nervous, "I wanted to talk about what happened in your office, since we didn't really..."

Well, Kaiba should have seen that coming. He'd managed not to see Jonouchi for some three days after the event, and that was almost a relief, considering how embarrassed he was after the fact. He didn't like losing self-control, and knowing he'd been inches away from giving up entirely was a hard pill to swallow. Leaning against his car and crossing his arms and legs, he thought about his response to Jonouchi's request.

"What exactly is there to talk about? It happened. I don't regret it, but I'm not looking for repeats either."

"Oh. Well, that's partly true for me, I guess," Jonouchi replied, clearing his throat, "I'm not upset we did it at all. I was a little nervous that morning because I thought you'd be mad, but you weren't. Sorry if I gave the wrong impression."

He paused, debating whether or not to continue as he looked at Kaiba's pants instead of his face. White pants? Jonouchi had never seen those before. It was always black or dark blue jeans for Kaiba, it seemed. Or leather.

"But, if you wanted to mess around again, I'd be happy to oblige."

"I don't see how that's a good idea," replied Kaiba.

It wasn't like he would mind it, but it seemed messy to him. The chance of complications made him uneasy, and he couldn't make up his mind about whether going along with his repressed sexual desires was actually a good idea or not. Especially with Jonouchi, of all people.

"We don't even get along just talking to each other."

"Well, that's something that can be improved," Jonouchi shrugged, "We're already doing better now than we have...ever. I'd like to keep fooling around, unless you think it would make you uncomfortable."

He was probably more hopeful than he should be. Kaiba hadn't wanted to in the first place, and the likelihood that he did now was low.

"I'm not uncomfortable with fooling around, Jonouchi. I can handle myself."

"Then what's the problem? I think you were right about going all the way. I don't think I'm comfortable with that much. But other stuff, I'm fine with that."

More than fine. He was still eager about possibly having full-on penetrative sex with Kaiba, but he was backing off for the time being. Kaiba didn't need to know how often that was on his mind. Hopefully he wouldn't become aware of the condoms and lube he had taken to keeping on hand.

"Making out is fine. And frottage was pretty good, in my opinion."

Kaiba scoffed. He wasn't sure how Jonouchi's suggestion sounded like a good idea, but he wouldn't comment on that at the moment. He needed to get home. It was late. Mokuba was waiting for him, he was hungry as it was, and the ride would take at least half an hour to get out in the burbs if traffic was in his favor.

He opened the door, unlocking the vehicle and settling into the driver's seat. Rather than responding to Jonouchi, he just silently thought over the situation, not yet sure if the pros outweighed the cons. He opened the passenger door for Jonouchi.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Um, yeah," Jonouchi was surprised at the offer of a ride. He didn't even know where they were going. Was Kaiba taking him home, or just to Kaiba Mansion? He still didn't seem decided about fooling around, which made Jonouchi a little awkward. He sat quietly in the passenger seat as they left the parking garage, and spoke once they were on the main roads.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Oh," Jonouchi watched through the windshield as they drove toward the outskirts. He hadn't thought he was going to be invited over, but he wasn't complaining. "Cool."

He wasn't sure what Kaiba's intention was. He hadn't said anything, but he was taking Jonouchi home. It was after dark, so he'd much rather go to Kaiba's place than his own. Still, he didn't know what he was going to be doing there. Would Mokuba be awake when he arrived? Would he even want to hang out?

And if not, would he be able to pass the time with Kaiba? That sounded promising.

He didn't say anything as they drove. He didn't want to annoy Kaiba with chatter, and it seemed like he wanted time to think, anyway. Jonouchi just took the opportunity to relax. He'd been doing nothing but walking since the day he saw Kitamura. All day long, strolling around uptown, trying to find someplace that was hiring. Unfortunately, the tourist season was coming to an end, and places were closing their hiring processes. Jonouchi's timing was pretty awful.

His feet hurt. The shoes Kitamura had bought him were definitely better than his almost-destroyed sneakers, but even they only protected him from so much. Having a ride to Kaiba Mansion was preferable to taking the metro downtown and skittering to his apartment before the gangs saw him.

When they arrived at Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba stopped in front of the main entryway. The two of them got out of the car, and Jonouchi followed Kaiba to the front door.

"So..." he began, "Is Mokuba home?"

"He should be."

Walking into the foyer, he was surprised to find the house empty. Usually Mokuba was bounding down the stairs to greet him, and when he went into the kitchens to ask after him, the chef said he hadn't even asked for dinner. That he had left an hour after school ended...

Well, someone wasn't taking their grounding very seriously, but Kaiba wasn't going to go chasing after the kid. Not this time. Embarrassing him by finding his friend's house and showing up to collect him wouldn't end that well, and considering he usually didn't hang around kids his age (unless they were female), Kaiba wasn't going to complain. He'd deal with it in the morning. Mokuba would eventually have to return home.

"I guess he ran off with a friend. Looks like you're stuck with me tonight..."

Kaiba led Jonouchi upstairs. There were quite a few, and he ascended them briskly before wandering down a few hallways to reach his bedroom. It was better than the one he used to have, with the four poster bed. After Gozaburo died, Kaiba had it refurbished, but it still gave him the creeps. He didn't sleep easy there.

"There should be dinner coming up soon, if you're hungry," he informed Jonouchi, "And you can use the TV or game stations if you'd like. I have work to finish."

Then, grabbing his briefcase and heading towards the study close by, he disappeared.

"Oh, okay," Jonouchi stared in the direction Kaiba had gone. When he'd said he was "stuck" with him, he'd assumed they'd be doing something together. He'd hoped they'd be doing something together...a lot of things, actually.

Jonouchi ended up waiting for dinner, since he'd missed lunch and was definitely hungry. After he'd scarfed it down, he preoccupied himself with the games. For a little while. He couldn't really focus, and after an hour or two, he just lost interest. It might be different if he could play regularly, but it was a one-time thing. Wandering Cyrodiil just didn't mean as much if he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

He fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was dark; the only light was from the moon, which cast a silvery glow over the floor and bed. Shouldn't he be pleased? He was in Kaiba Mansion's master bedroom playing video games. But he wasn't quite content. He didn't really feel comfortable in the room after Kaiba had left. Especially since he'd been sitting in the dark, which wasn't a good idea to begin with. The house already gave him the creeps, this room in particular.

He sat up, deciding he'd go bother Kaiba. Maybe he'd let him read or watch TV in his study. Anything was better than being in this room by himself, feeling restless. Besides, there were better things he could be doing with Kaiba that evening. He wanted to see if he'd had made up his mind.

When he got to the study, the knob was flush to the door. It was locked. He knocked, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't ignore him. He had every right, of course, but still. It would be kind of an asshole thing to do.

"Kaiba? Hello?"

He heard something from inside. It sounded like "calm your tits", but Jonouchi wasn't sure. The doorknob popped out, and Jonouchi turned it, entering the room. Kaiba was in the process of stumbling to the couch. At first, Jonouchi thought maybe he was injured, but after a little more observation, he realized he was just drunk. That was interesting.

"So, looks like you were having a good time," Jonouchi joked. Or maybe not. Kaiba didn't drink because it enhanced his life experience. He did it out of depression. So maybe he wasn't feeling great.

"Living the dream," he remarked, lying on his stomach and tilting his head to the side before sighing, "Every single fucking day."

He didn't really want Jonouchi watching him, but it was already too late. His fault for taking advantage of Mokuba not being around and deciding to have a go at the sake he had in the cooler near his desk so he could drink in the privacy of his office without people poking at him and asking about what he was doing.

Especially when it came to his brother. Usually he could hold off and wait until the kid was in bed before making himself stupid. The drinking just cleared his head, made everything fuzzy and easy to deal with when he had too many thoughts running through his head. From work projects to physics to just figuring out what to do with himself, he wasn't entirely sure how to get through each day when he just didn't care. Drinking kept him from having to think about it.

So he drank.

"Did you want to play house again in my office?" He asked, his voice a little slurred and incoherent thanks to the alcohol and his accent, "We won't get locked in this time..."

Then he face planted into the pillow, groaning. His head hurt. He wasn't pacing himself well.

"That depends on what you mean by "play house"," Jonouchi snickered. He sat at the edge of a couch cushion by Kaiba's legs. He seemed pretty drunk. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to hit on him right now. "I was just wondering if you'd made a decision about fooling around, but it doesn't look like you did a lot of thinking in here."

"I'm always thinking," Kaiba looked back at Jonouchi pointedly before glaring, "I'm never not thinking about something... And I haven't made up my mind about you yet. Why does it matter to you so much? It's not like you're being starved."

"No, but then again, I have quite an appetite," Jonouchi smirked, "And I guess you could call yourself a delicacy, in that context. It's very important to me whether or not I'm going to get to dry hump with you or not."

"You have strange priorities."

"Well, you already covered food and shelter for me. Logical next step is to figure out sex, right?"

Kaiba just stared at him for a while, unsure of how to respond. Yes, if they were damn cave people, it would go that way, but they weren't. And he didn't think Jonouchi was his responsibility to care for, he just didn't want him staggering back home like an idiot after dark to his shit apartment in the ghettos.

"You seem really eager."

"If I recall, you said you would be too, in my shoes," Jonouchi snickered, "Can you blame me? I mean, look at what my options are, here. I might get to fool around with you. That seems pretty great to me."

He wasn't being very subtle, but Kaiba was so drunk, he probably didn't care. And it was fun teasing, in Jonouchi's opinion. Especially since Kaiba was so nonchalant about the whole thing.

"If I was willing," Kaiba offered, turning onto his back and sitting up against the arm of the couch, "What would you want to do?"

"Well, I liked making out with you. That was great," Jonouchi grinned, "And I didn't mind lying under you. Or straddling you, whichever you feel like doing. I'm flexible."

He wondered if Kaiba was just making conversation out of curiosity, or if he was genuinely interested. Jonouchi didn't have the skills to calculate which.

"But," Kaiba interrupted, looking at Jonouchi more intently than before, "If I was willing, what would you want to do? Really want to do?"

He moved so he was now lying towards Jonouchi's side, letting his legs hang off the arm of the couch and crossing them while staring at his companion's face. It was interesting figuring out people. Their motives. Why they wanted him, and for what reason. Jonouchi didn't seem like he wanted anything more than really good sex, but he could never be sure.

"If I wasn't going to turn you down."

"Um," Jonouchi wasn't sure exactly what he meant. If he was talking about sex, or something other than that. His tone made the context questionable. Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say. He was hesitant to mention anything about dating, since he didn't think it was a good idea in the first place, and he was already technically attached. He knew Kaiba wasn't interested in him, and while he might be willing to give it a try himself, it would probably end badly. For him. Kaiba would go on his merry way, in all likelihood.

"I would want...whatever you were willing to give," he answered. Kaiba was close enough that Jonouchi could get little whiffs of his cologne. He'd worn some today himself, trying to impress managers while he went around for interviews. People certainly seemed to like him more when he seemed like he wasn't Jap trash. "Why do you ask?"

"I was curious."

He started staring at the ceiling, before looking back over at Jonouchi's eyes, peering at him quizzically like something was amiss.

"You're different today. Your clothes aren't right and you smell like you've been wearing cologne you can't actually afford, and while I think Ralph Lauren is rather nice... I don't think it fits you. I like your normal smell.

Your shoes doesn't don't look right. There's not enough color."

"Oh, well," Jonouchi felt self-conscious. Why Kaiba was so uncomfortable with actual decent clothes on him, he wasn't sure. Maybe he didn't like being surprised with the change. "I'm looking for a new job. Managers like you better if your shoes aren't multi-colored kicks that are about to fall apart, and you don't seem like trash off the street."

His rude habits and accent did him no favors. At least if looks could get him a foot in the door, he could use his friendliness and charm to his advantage. Still, putting on cologne wasn't something that he felt was appropriate for his life. He resolved to stop when he had another job.

"I can't believe you even noticed my normal smell. I figured you'd like the cologne better. You wear it all the time..."

"It's unsettling. Not what I was expecting," he admitted.

He didn't like Jonouchi all dressed up and obviously trying to look like something he wasn't. It was strange. And it made Kaiba feel almost uncomfortable with the change, like he was turning into someone else. Someone he didn't know from before. The designer clothes and other crap didn't suit him at all. He knew Jonouchi's personality well enough to figure out that he didn't belong in thigh-hugging jeans and tight stretch shirts.

"Who was dressing you? I know you didn't pick out this stuff yourself."

"I got advice from someone who's a lot more successful than I am," Jonouchi replied. Kaiba was acting weird. Jonouchi could stand to wear something a little less tight, in his opinion, but having nice clothes for the first time didn't exactly upset him. Maybe next time he'd actually be able to pick for himself.

"And apparently more gay, too."

"I didn't ask. It's not like I know shit about clothes. I would have probably ended up with something that didn't even fit right if I didn't have help."

He raised an eyebrow. Jonouchi still wasn't sure about Kitamura. He didn't know if he was actually gay, or just...not choosy. Little things he did seemed queer, but on the whole...Jonouchi couldn't tell. Maybe eventually he'd just come right out and ask.

"What, you don't like the way I look?" Jonouchi asked, smirking. "You at least have to admit these jeans make my ass look pretty good."

"Still not as good as mine..."

"Well, I think that would require more than a good pair of pants," Jonouchi laughed, "Trust me, I don't think I've surpassed you, by any means."

His attention was drawn to the white pants Kaiba was wearing. They seemed to be some kind of denim, but they fit snugly and had a very smooth surface. Not quite as nice as Kaiba's leather pants, but still pretty good looking on him.

"Are you saying that my new clothes are unattractive? Because if that's all that's stopping you, I'll take them off."

"Pfft, no. They just don't seem like you."

"So you aren't put off, then?" Jonouchi grinned, scooting a little closer to Kaiba on the couch. "What's making you so indecisive?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow when he felt his personal space being invaded, but did nothing. He was too drunk to move, and laying on his stomach still, he just stared at Jonouchi before thinking of something to say, raising his head with his chin.

"What's making you so horny?"

"You, obviously," Jonouchi purred, meeting Kaiba's eyes, "You should already know that after what happened a few days ago."

"I thought you'd cool off. Eventually."

"Cool off? Sorry, but pounding me into the couch and getting me excited isn't going to do much to cool me off. I'm not gonna die or anything, but I'd prefer doing something rather than not."

Amused, Kaiba snorted before looking away. Well, how exactly was he supposed to respond to that? Jonouchi would probably not let it go, for a long time, and in his drunken state, he couldn't make up his mind what to do. He was in the same dilemma as before, in the same place, unsure over what choice was the right choice.

Sure, he liked sexual things. It was nice. But Jonouchi was an acquaintance. Or friend. Whichever, he wasn't someone he was supposed to go fucking around with.

"You make things hard, Jonouchi."

"Then we're on the right track," Jonouchi joked, "But in all seriousness...I do want to fool around with you. It's only as awkward as you make it, Kaiba, and if you don't make it awkward, then I don't have to feel awkward either. There's nothing wrong with getting frisky, if it's something we both want."

"Frisky is a retarded word."

"Yeah, yeah," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant. Don't avoid the topic."

Kaiba might not actually be sober enough to think about it. Jonouchi was disappointed at the thought. It wasn't like a chance like this would just pop up again. More often than not, Jonouchi was with Mokuba when he went to Kaiba Mansion, and Kaiba was always busy. For them to have time alone, in a secluded place, with Mokuba not even in the house...

"I'm not avoiding the topic." He didn't like the couch. It was uncomfortable. "But I am going to bed."

He got up and staggered over to the desk, shutting his laptop off before taking the sake and walking off into his bedroom. It was an unsettling place, for him at least, but Jonouchi had left the TV on and whatever game was still paused, and Kaiba slipped off his shoes before placing the alcohol on his bedside table and falling face down into the pillows again.

The door closed, and he could hear Jonouchi coming inside. He figured he'd follow. At least he wouldn't be alone tonight.

"It's still chilled. The sake. If you want it."

Or else it would go to waste. There was no way he was going to drink the entire bottle. Maybe Jonouchi would be interested, and Kaiba was too wasted to worry about him being underaged. Oh fucking well.

"Um," Jonouchi was sorely tempted. He liked drinking, and being tipsy while possibly fooling around with Kaiba seemed like a fun idea, but he had a feeling he shouldn't. Kaiba was drunk, and if he was drunk too...well, that could end badly. They might have some regrets the next day if neither of them was responsible enough to stop.

"No thanks," he declined, lounging on the bed beside Kaiba, "I think I'll go without."

Kaiba was lying on his stomach. That wasn't exactly a receptive position. Maybe they'd just be sleeping tonight, after all. Or Kaiba was too lazy to roll over. Jonouchi poked his waist to see if that would work.

He got slapped before Kaiba's head turned around.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "I'm not fat. Stop poking me like a pincushion."

"What-" Jonouchi had no idea why Kaiba even mentioned fat. Someone was sensitive. "Sorry. I was trying to figure out what you're up to. If you're tired, you can just lie on your back, you know."

"I'm not tired. I'm an insomniac."

"So..." Jonouchi lay on his side, facing Kaiba. The light from the television was the only reason he could actually see. He shifted close enough that Kaiba was in arm's reach and tucked his hair out of his face. "What do you want to do while you're awake? I already told you a good way to sleep."

He ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. He seemed to be allowing it, so Jonouchi continued. It was funny how much Kaiba tolerated that. Maybe it was just something he really enjoyed. Jonouchi had a bit of a thing for hair, too. Just in a different way.

"We could give it a try," he suggested quietly. Their faces were close enough that he could be heard even in a murmur. "Last time we stopped without finishing what we started."

"Then how exactly would we finish?" Asked Kaiba, looking back before just turning around and laying on his side, "I already told you that I couldn't just fuck you because you want that. It's not right. You like me, and I don't care if you won't admit it, I'm pretty positive about you. I'm good at reading people."

"Yeah, whatever," Jonouchi brushed off the subject. He didn't need to analyze how much or little he was crushing on Kaiba, if at all. "I'm not talking about full-on sex. You're too drunk. But there are other things. We could do frottage and not stop in the middle this time."

"So you want to see me naked then?" He asked, raising a brow. "I'm not sure if I want to be that generous tonight. Why should I give you that pleasure?"

"Because it feels better without clothes," Jonouchi smiled, "Because it's more satisfying if we can touch each others' skin. It's not just for _my_ pleasure, Kaiba. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, too."

"I'll consider it," he teased, rolling onto his back, "But only after you tell me about this crush of yours. I want to hear the truth, Jonouchi. No more of that saving face bullshit."

He stared at Jonouchi after that, his blue eyes not letting up from peering at Jonouchi's hazel ones, despite being nearly in the dark. The room was dim, and he could still make out enough to catch his gaze; he moved closer to him before tickling his arm playfully with his finger tips.

"Tell me you like me."

"Pfft, why, to feed your inner romantic?" Jonouchi asked. He sighed, still reluctant to admit to anything. Not that Kaiba didn't already know, and apparently wasn't bothered by it, but Jonouchi didn't want to say that out loud. He had enough complications in his life without a crush on Kaiba, of all people.

"If you're that determined, then fine. I do like you a little. Don't make a big deal out of it, I'm not even sure why."

"I want to know why though," he asked, "There's always a reason for it."

"I don't know. You're appealing, I guess? I try not to think about it," Jonouchi felt his face heating up. At least it probably wasn't visible in the low light. "I mean, outside of looks."

Kaiba was okay when he wasn't being horrible. It had been a while since he'd actually tossed an insult, surprisingly enough. It wasn't like he hadn't had plenty of opportunity. Maybe he actually had changed his mind about Jonouchi.

"Your personality is attractive, when you aren't insulting me," he stated hesitantly, "There are a lot of things I like about it. I just got distracted from it when you were an asshole to me. You seem to have decided against doing that, lately."

"I figured you weren't going to leave me alone regardless."

"Figured that out, did you?" Jonouchi grinned. "You're pretty sharp after all. Aren't you glad I stuck around, though? Now you have a willing bed buddy."

Kaiba snorted, rolling his eyes before moving his head up higher against the pillows. Like he was starving for sex. Offers came steadily, from both sides, and he was rather amused by Jonouchi, but wasn't going to inform him about how much attention he received. He probably already knew that.

"Tch."

Jonouchi snickered at Kaiba's expense before falling silent for a few seconds. Kaiba's hand was still on his arm. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening at the moment. Pillow talk wasn't the first thing he'd had on his agenda for the evening, but whatever. It wasn't exactly normal to talk openly with Kaiba.

"Why are you so concerned about me liking you?" Jonouchi asked. Kaiba's eyes were closed. He was still stroking his hair. "Are you just trying to spare my feelings, or what?"

"I don't want you becoming that stalker ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, god," Jonouchi snorted, "Are you kidding? No, that isn't going to happen. I'm not that sensitive. I appreciate you not jumping at the chance to fuck me, I guess, but wow. I'm not going to tie you up in my basement because we fooled around."

"Jonouchi, you can't afford a basement," Kaiba informed him, being far too literal about his comment, "And you're always around. You're the only loser who still talks to Mokuba on a daily basis, and I don't want my screw ups messing with his happiness. So it's better not to do potentially irresponsible things with you, since it would just get all complicated and messy... Besides other reasons. I already told you."

"What if I promised you that I wouldn't take it out on Mokuba if something happened?" Jonouchi asked. It was a legitimate concern, he supposed, but he wasn't going to shun Mokuba because he was pissed at Kaiba. He never had before, not even when the kid was a massive brat who insulted him when he felt like it. "I'm not that vindictive, Kaiba."

"I'd rather not take a chance," he replied, looking at Jonouchi honestly, "And I don't think you'd take it out on him. But you wouldn't want to hang around here much, either."

"It wouldn't matter if I didn't see you," Jonouchi sighed, "You're worrying too much, Kaiba. We aren't dating. I won't get all broken up if we fool around and you won't cuddle afterward."

"I'm still not having sex with you."

"I can deal with that. I'm not going to try to force it on you or anything, but the offer is open."

He hoped Kaiba would change his mind eventually, but until that happened, fooling around would have to do. He could deal with just that, honestly. It was exciting enough just kissing him and grinding on him. Much as Jonouchi wanted more, he wasn't insatiable.

"It's all right, Kaiba. Don't freak out over nothing."

"I'm not freaking out."

He was about to pass out, actually. Hair petting was calming, and he hadn't opened his eyes. His breathing was slowing down, and despite all the talk of sex, nothing was happening. So he didn't feel like waking up, while he enjoyed the attention of physical affection he really received from anyone.

If he wasn't so drunk, he'd probably kick Jonouchi out. And tell him to quit petting him. He was just too out of it.

"Good," Jonouchi watched Kaiba's face. Was he falling asleep? Hopefully not. Jonouchi moved closer to him, his hand still in his hair. Kaiba didn't complain about the proximity, so he figured it was probably safe to stay there. At least for now. "So are you in the mood, or not?"

He pressed his lips to Kaiba's neck. He wasn't shy about smacking him if he didn't like what he was doing, obviously, so Jonouchi figured it was worth taking the chance. Kaiba certainly didn't seem about to instigate. He'd be lucky to get any clear verbal agreement.

Jonouchi worked his way up Kaiba's neck to his jawline, and then paused before pressing their lips together. The taste of the alcohol was lingering on his mouth, Jonouchi noticed. He didn't mind it. He could stomach sake. Kaiba didn't shut off, but he wasn't reciprocating much, and Jonouchi stopped. He wasn't sure if he was even awake anymore, or aware of what was going on.

When he stopped, Kaiba opened his eyes. He just stared at Jonouchi for a moment. They were really close, and he usually had the bad habit of looking at people's eyes more sharply than what was socially appropriate, but Jonouchi wasn't shying away. He never really did, unless he was upset, and that was the nice thing about him. He wasn't so "proper" at all. Really, he was a crude-ass person, but that made him somehow easier to be around.

And since he already had Jonouchi half way on top of him, he just sat up a little more before setting his hands on his hips. They were slim. It was interesting, how the shapes of men and women varied, and he found it fascinating that Jonouchi had such a strange mix of races that showed so clearly on his body. The European influence was very noticeable, but then there were some things about him that were clearly Japanese and couldn't be erased.

Like his almond-shaped eyes.

"So you're still awake, after all," Jonouchi commented before leaning in for another kiss. He was more confident now that he knew Kaiba wasn't reluctant. He was just lazy. It figured that sex was the one thing he didn't put one hundred and ten percent effort into. He did reciprocate, though, and Jonouchi sucked in a breath when the grip on his hips tightened.

Jonouchi moved so he was straddling Kaiba's hips properly as he lay on top of him, and he nibbled his bottom lip to make sure he didn't end up falling asleep during. That would just be uncomfortable. He felt Kaiba jump a little bit, and he grumbled when Jonouchi snickered, but he seemed to forget about his irritation when Jonouchi started grinding against him.

It was hard to do while leaning forward, but he didn't want to break the lip contact. It felt too good. His lips were soft, but he reciprocated enough that Jonouchi didn't feel like he was just being a fish. The change in Kaiba's breathing, and the occasional squeeze of his hands on his hips when he pulled him closer, was all he needed. As long as he was engaged.

"Didn't you promise me nudity?" Jonouchi asked when he paused to catch his breath. The clothes were annoying him. He remembered the feeling of skin-on-skin from the last time they'd done this, and if he was allowed to get Kaiba's pants off, then he'd consider the evening a success.

"I didn't promise you anything," mumbled Kaiba back.

He scoffed before he pulled away, wiping his mouth off before raising himself to help Jonouchi take off his shirt. It was a snug black thing, brand new probably. It didn't look worn out like his other clothes. He tossed it onto the floor before touching his bare skin, letting his fingertips trail along his ribs before holding back onto his hips.

"You have a body of an athlete," he observed, "But I didn't think you played sports."

It was certainly interesting. Jonouchi was far more cut than most men, for sure, and not so thin and boyish like a lot of Japanese males appeared to be. Thanks to his mixed roots, he'd filled out well and had a wider chest, a more husky build, and it was interesting to see how well defined his muscles were and comparing them to his own. Kaiba knew his body type was more like a model than fighter, but he was now less easy on the eyes.

"You should have. I bet you would have been good at Judo."

He grinned before taking off his own turtleneck, throwing it onto Jonouchi's face before he could react and flipping him over to now he was on his back against the bed, still straddling along Kaiba's hips.

"But not quite good enough to knock me off."

"Pfft. Cheater, that's because you don't even do Judo. Mokuba told me about you and BJJ. Looks like he wasn't just trying to scare me."

He'd known Kaiba had some kind of training. He'd seen him defend himself before. He'd also seen him knock people to the floor whether it was self-defense or not. Still, it was so infrequent that Jonouchi had assumed it wasn't any real formal training.

"So now I'm shirtless and on my back. What are you planning to do with me?"

He got one hand on the back of Kaiba's neck and pulled him down. Not that he couldn't have resisted if he'd wanted to, but obviously he didn't want to. Jonouchi sat up a little to meet his lips, and then lay back down as Kaiba continued to push against him. Jonouchi didn't mind. He'd assumed Kaiba was going to be too lazy to take any initiative, but maybe he was excited enough.

Jonouchi let him lead, allowing his motions to match up until they were in sync. He let his hands slide from Kaiba's shoulders and over his chest. His muscles were so lean, it was still a little surprising. If it was at all possible, Kaiba had a lower body fat percentage than he did. Of course, they were slim for very different reasons, but Jonouchi wasn't going to complain. It was working in his favor. Kaiba obviously appreciated his looks.

His fingers eventually hooked under the hem of Kaiba's pants. He wanted them off, and his uncomfortable belt buckle out of the way. It wasn't stabbing him or anything, but it was irritating.

Jonouchi felt Kaiba's tongue pressing against his, darting over his lower lip so quickly that it made him shudder a little. He pulled down on his pants' hem, bucking into him and trying to give him a hint. He didn't want Kaiba to freak out and stop again when he went for his pants.

When he didn't get any complaints, he unfastened the buckle as Kaiba stopped grinding and started sucking on his neck. The mark he'd left before was gone now. Jonouchi felt a flash of anxiety about Kitamura seeing another one of Kaiba's marks, but he brushed it off. He liked the gesture, and he probably wouldn't be seeing Kitamura within the week.

He managed to remove Kaiba's belt, and was working on getting his pants down his hips. It wasn't easy. The angle only made it harder, and Kaiba's slacks were so snug that Jonouchi eventually became frustrated.

"I can't get your pants off," he complained. He knew Kaiba would probably laugh at him for it, but he didn't care as long as the pants were removed.

"You should ask them please."

"What?" Jonouchi stared at Kaiba sideways, wondering what exactly he meant by that. "Kaiba, just take them off. I don't want to wait."

Snorting in response, Kaiba helped himself out of them before Jonouchi had a cow, tossing them away before he started working on Jonouchi's. He didn't want to seem like he was rushing, but now he was actually pretty turned on. Body heat made him frustrated, and he liked the contact. He tugged Jonouchi's jeans off hard before moving so that they were underneath his bed covers before taking off their boxers as well.

He couldn't believe what he was doing though. Jonouchi of all people. Someone he'd known and generally disliked for years, and now he was all bothered over him and wanted to fuck his brains out. But he knew better, despite the alcohol. It would be a bad idea. He fought past the drunken boner-induced thoughts before grabbing his partner's legs and settling him against his own hips, driving him into the bed harder than before.

Jonouchi released a cry of surprise, holding on to Kaiba's back as he was forced against the mattress. He hadn't expected that level of enthusiasm, considering how things were going before they actually did anything. Not that he was displeased, of course. Kaiba being eager wasn't a bad thing.

He couldn't really move, even though his body naturally arched toward the source of the sensation. Kaiba was quick, and slammed into him so hard that he was shoved into the bed if he bucked up. He started to moan periodically, feeling a little embarrassed about getting so excited over just frottage, but he doubted Kaiba was about to mention it.

Bare skin was a vast improvement over having jeans in the way. The friction was increased, and the sensation of Kaiba's skin rubbing against his was exponentially more pleasant than rough denim. Jonouchi felt sweat building up on his skin, and his nails scraped against Kaiba's back as he tried to hold on to him. His cries were momentarily silenced by a heated kiss, but that didn't last very long. The motion was too frantic to maintain lip contact, and neither of them was going to sacrifice the friction for kissing.

Jonouchi's legs started to shake, and his eyes squeezed shut as he shuddered. He felt like he was getting close, but wasn't quite able to reach that final stretch. It was almost infuriating even as it was pleasurable.

He made a sound of surprise when Kaiba pulled back, but before he could ask about it, Kaiba grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head on the pillow. In spite of his strength, Jonouchi couldn't get away if he tried at this point. He probably should have been upset, but somehow being pinned seemed great when Kaiba started grinding again, his lips and teeth teasing Jonouchi's neck as he did so.

The feeling of exposure did nothing to discourage Jonouchi. If he had to be honest, it just turned him on more. Maybe Kaiba had known it would, which was an embarrassing thought, but he couldn't bring himself to be upset about it while he was writhing under him in pleasure. He started to climax, his breath coming quickly as he moaned shamelessly, and he felt Kaiba actually bite down on his neck.

Jonouchi almost shouted when he came, arching into Kaiba and pulling against his restraining hands before falling limp. He rode out the last waves of the orgasm as Kaiba continued grinding on him, stopping with a groan and shuddering before falling on top of him. Kaiba had certainly been more dignified about it than he had...

Kaiba was a little heavy, but Jonouchi was still catching his breath and couldn't be bothered to ask him to move. He didn't want to lose the contact just yet, anyway. He lazily lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. It was a little damp, especially at the base of his neck, but he wasn't overly bothered by sweat. There was a more troublesome substance smeared on their stomachs.

The scent of sex was heavy in the air. Jonouchi knew his own smell; before he actually started getting laid, he was a dedicated masturbator. He also identified Kaiba's smell briefly before he lost track of which was which and they just seemed like one great musk. Kaiba smelled different from Kitamura, though what caused the difference, Jonouchi couldn't identify. Maybe it was diet. He didn't know.

"Are you still awake?" He asked after a period of silence. Kaiba was breathing heavily, and didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

"Yes."

Kaiba rolled off of him before getting out of bed and disappearing over to the bathroom. It wasn't for long; he only went to grab a damp towel, and he dropped it near Jonouchi before grabbing the remote control for the TV and turning it off. The glaring from the screen was bothering him.

Then, finally, he came back to bed and wiped all the semen off his groin. It was a little gross, he wasn't going to lie, but it was easy enough to get rid of. And once that was done, he went back and dumped it all in the sink to take care of in the morning before turning onto his stomach to sleep.

"Don't stare at my ass, Jonouchi," He remarked, smirking a little with his eyes closed, "I know you'll feel tempted."

"I can't stare while I'm sleeping, calm down," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "Besides, I'm not in the mood for it. Even I can't get horny right after something like that..."

He was drained, physically, but the pain in his feet and legs was gone and he felt relaxed. And satisfied, for once. He lay on his side, facing Kaiba. He was lying on his stomach. Jonouchi noticed that he seemed to do that only when he had been drinking. Probably to avoid strangling on vomit.

"That was nice, by the way. Thanks."

"I didn't mean to bite you so hard... Don't punch me tomorrow if you bruise. I'll pay you back. With food or something."

"Don't worry about it," Jonouchi chuckled, "It was a nice touch. But I won't mind getting fed, anyway."

He hadn't expected that much aggression. He was happy about it, but it had been unexpected. Kaiba seemed so hesitant and reserved about sex that Jonouchi was shocked by his behavior when they actually did something. Pulling hair had been one thing, but tonight was something else entirely...

"Maybe we can eat together in the morning before you escape to your office."

"If we eat together, doesn't that make it a date?" Asked Kaiba, opening his eyes and batting his lashes flirtatiously, "Sure. We can do that."

Jonouchi snorted, but a smile spread across his face anyway. He wasn't thinking about a date so much as just not avoiding each other the day after again. Still, Kaiba had agreed, and that was the important part.

He sighed, getting comfortable on his side of the bed. The damn thing was huge, and he had enough space to roll over twice and still not touch Kaiba. They were both closer to the middle than their own ends, and Jonouchi was grateful for the company. He still didn't quite like the way the room felt, and it would have been upsetting to fall asleep feeling isolated.

"Still like me?" Kaiba asked, not yet ready to stop his teasing. He didn't feel as intoxicated as before, just pleased with himself, and he looked at Jonouchi's face, seeing that his eyes were closed before blowing air against his face.

"Yeah," Jonouchi answered, peeking at Kaiba through one eye, "In fact, I probably like you more now. Nothing more romantic than being pinned down and pounded into the mattress."

He was joking, of course, but it was true that he was probably even more interested in sex now. Emotionally, he couldn't say. But physically, Kaiba was remarkably satisfying.

"I was told all the cool kids do it that way, so I thought to give it a try. Glad you liked that."

"Yeah, well, don't get a big head over it. I still don't want to date you."

"I never even mentioned that."

He yawned before turning onto his side and closing his eyes again. The warmth Jonouchi was radiating was noticeable against his back, and he found it comforting. It was always better to sleep with someone than alone. He was far more comfortable with that, especially in Gozaburo's old bedroom. It made things feel less unsettling, and the fact that he did _that_ there was a little satisfying as well.

If only the old man could have been watching. That would have rattled him.

"No, but you keep trying to," Jonouchi muttered, but it was so quiet and slurred that he doubted it was coherent. He couldn't really blame Kaiba for avoiding a relationship like the plague, or at least fearing the attachment, but Jonouchi planned to avoid that too. Unless Kaiba showed some sign that he was interested, it wasn't on his agenda. The physical bits were fine, and he was happy to get them without the complication of emotional attachment.

Kaiba didn't seem like the best person to cling to. He wasn't horrible, but the both of them had too many problems, in Jonouchi's opinion. Kaiba probably felt the same way, or at least felt that way about Jonouchi.

He closed his eyes and tried not to feel watched in the darkness. Maybe it was because of how big the room was, but he felt like his back was exposed. He was too tired for it to keep him awake, thankfully, and he fell asleep pressed back-to-back with Kaiba. It felt better that way.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review below =3


	14. Chapter 14

Kaiba really wanted to punch himself in the face when he woke up to a massive hangover. Why he drank himself sick, he wasn't sure, but he could feel how bad it was when his head started aching. Turning onto his back, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't even that late in the morning, but he felt like something was out of place. Like he was supposed to be somewhere or doing something.

And then he noticed Jonouchi sleeping up against him. They were both naked, and that made him wrinkle his nose in the realization of what they were doing the night before. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he was still embarrassed. Usually he didn't just let his sexual desires get away with him... Not like that.

But it was over, and Jonouchi was still asleep. It would be best to just get out before he woke up, and get his shit together before he seemed like some bent out of shape teenager after a night of too many shots.

No, he didn't regret the sex. It was great. Just... why did it have to be with Jonouchi Katsuya, of all people on Earth?

Grunting, he slipped out of the sheets and left for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He felt dirty due to the layer of sweat on him. The smell on him was strange; a mix of two different people, one of whom was himself. Stepping into the shower, he was glad to wash the musk off his skin. Not that Jonouchi smelled bad, but after the fact, he was a tad stale. And Kaiba knew he himself smelled gross.

Jonouchi woke up when he felt Kaiba's body heat leave the area, but he didn't open his eyes until he heard the bathroom door close quietly. He sat up, looking around the room as he stretched. Somehow, the place didn't seem much less creepy during the day. He hoped Kaiba didn't take too long in the bathroom.

He also hoped he wasn't upset about the night before. Probably not, since he didn't kick him out immediately, but he wouldn't know for sure until he saw him. Waiting for Kaiba to get out of the bathroom was making him anxious, not only because of the suspense, but because he smelled like sex and he wanted to wash off, if he could.

He watched the bathroom door open. Kaiba walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair mussed from towel drying. Jonouchi met his eyes, trying to read his expression. Not that it was very possible with Kaiba.

"Good morning," Jonouchi greeted, "You look like you're in a slightly better mood than usual."

He was teasing, of course. Kaiba looked not so much more _happy_ as he did _sexy_. Which he always did, but at this particular moment, with his hair mussed and his skin still wet, his torso muscles on display...

"You could have told me if you were gonna take a shower. I would have joined you."

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba used a smaller dry towel to finish his hair. The idea had never crossed his mind. He'd never tried washing with another person before, and didn't think the idea was very appealing when he was actually trying to get to work on time. Not only that, but he was still making up his mind about just how willing he was when it came to fooling around with Jonouchi. Jumping from one thing to the next after only a few hours in between was a bit much.

No one just _shared _a_ shower_.

"You were asleep. I wasn't going to wake you," he said, feeling like it was almost an excuse to be left alone, "You looked worn out."

Jonouchi slept hard. While Kaiba woke up a few times in the middle of the night, he noticed that Jonouchi was dead asleep throughout the entire eight hours. He never did much besides tossing and turning, snoring a little, but nothing quite out of the ordinary. Not like Kaiba's insomnia, which woke him up every two to three hours, and that was a relief to have when he opened his eyes to darkness. Not being completely alone.

But he wasn't going to make something like this into habit. That wouldn't be possible, or wise.

"I'll order us some breakfast in a minute."

"Thanks," Jonouchi was looking forward to a meal. He'd had dinner the night before, but he'd also had sex. Sort of. "Is it all right if I take a shower?"

He didn't want to be rude, but he'd rather not keep smelling weird. His hair was probably a royal mess, and he felt clammy.

"No one's going to stop you."

Jonouchi grinned at him, standing and shamelessly revealing himself. It wasn't like he _needed_ to be ashamed. Kaiba had probably felt everything last night, even if he hadn't seen it. He walked to the bathroom a bit stiffly at first, and he turned on the shower to let the water warm up while he checked the mirror.

He was a mess, like he'd thought, but he didn't look bad. At least, he didn't look unhealthy. He still remembered the way he'd looked the morning after his first time, and somehow he always expected to see that image in the mirror after sex. It didn't make any sense, but he couldn't shake it.

It felt nice to rinse himself off. His mussed hair flattened against his head, and he felt the sweat and remains of ejaculate washing off of his skin. He used Kaiba's shampoo, perfectly happy to smell like him. Kaiba always smelled good.

When he was done washing, Jonouchi grabbed the nearest towel and scrubbed at his hair before wrapping it around his waist and walking into the bedroom to find Kaiba. Part of him wanted to ask if he was interested in doing anything before he went to work, but he had a feeling he shouldn't.

"What did you get for breakfast?" He asked, looking around to see if the food had arrived already.

"Miso soup, rice, and fish. Nothing fancy. I'm not that hungry, and usually it's what the cook brings. It's on the desk if you want it."

Then, getting up, Kaiba went into the bathroom again. He needed to do something about his hair, which wasn't exactly lying flat on his head like it was supposed to. It bothered him. Now that he was fully dressed, he could finish fixing his hair without worrying about mussing it all over again. He snagged the blow dryer from under the sink and plugged it in before drying his hair with a comb to assist the process. He was particular about it, and it wasn't until it was perfectly dry did he stop and examine his face.

He didn't like blemishes. Usually when he showered, he made sure to wash it so he didn't get any acne or other annoying shit happening but that still didn't always stop the odd pimple from appearing. Sometimes his skin appeared to pale to him, too. His neck was almost bruised from the night before, but it wasn't too bad. Barely noticeable with the turtleneck on.

At least he didn't have "pizza face".

After leaving the bathroom clean and preened, he sat on the bed and started splitting the food. Jonouchi was finally halfway dressed. He'd put on his boxers and a shirt in Kaiba's absence. Kaiba started eating the fish and rice before thinking over what he should say.

"I don't want my brother knowing about this."

"That makes two of us," Jonouchi was horrified at the thought. If Mokuba knew he and his brother were fooling around...no, that would be bad. Too awkward. "I'm not gonna tell him."

He was thinking about actually putting his clothes on, since Kaiba was dressed and looked ready to start the day. It was unlikely that anything else was going to happen that morning. That was fine. He needed to get focused anyway. It wasn't the weekend yet, so he wouldn't have any hours at work and Mokuba was probably too busy for him. That meant he'd need to spend his day looking for jobs.

Jonouchi idly rubbed his neck while he thought about that. He felt like he wasn't really getting anywhere, since everyone was turning him down even before knowing his name. He'd had a couple of interviews, but only because he'd charmed as hard as he could. The people who interviewed him hadn't even had spaces open. They were just trying to be nice.

He looked across the room at Kaiba. At least he'd accomplished something. Maybe it wasn't exactly going to bring home the bacon, but it improved his mood.

Kaiba was getting dressed for work in the bathroom. Jonouchi could see his reflection in the mirror. He deftly slipped his belt through the pant loops and buckled it, then rolled down his shirt sleeves and buttoned the cuffs before straightening out the fabric. Jonouchi almost laughed at the face he made while observing himself in the mirror. Like he was on the verge of judging himself should he have fallen short in any aspect of his appearance.

How had he never thought Kaiba was queer before?

"Getting gussied up for work?" Jonouchi called, unable to resist grinning. Kaiba was too funny. The way he did his hair and checked his face, picked meticulously at his clothes...

"I have to set the example for my staff."

If he looked like crap, how could he expect the best from the company? He certainly didn't allow his employees to dress as liberally as he did, but he wanted them just as polished. It made a good impression on people when they left Kaiba Corporation: that they took themselves very seriously and didn't fool around with anything. Even looks.

Especially looks. His company appealed to young tastes, and that meant keeping fresh. It was rather quirky too, which was why Kaiba didn't really wear colors. Most of the time he was in black or white with very little color variation in between, but it was almost expected now that he'd dress that way, with the leather pants and boots and dark blue straps. It was his signature, and if people didn't see him dressed that way, sometimes they were actually disappointed.

He didn't enjoy the process of getting ready for work. It was just another thing he did each day to keep ahead. To keep on top, and stay above everyone else who tried rising above. Kaiba knew his good looks were part of his success. People liked him. They enjoyed seeing him on posters and billboards, so he kept himself up.

His time in the bathroom each day was probably almost as long as Kujaku Mai's.

Jonouchi doubted that everyone who worked for Kaiba was quite as willfully appearance-conscious as he was, but he didn't comment. Let Kaiba put on his appearance. It made him even easier on the eyes.

He'd polished off his breakfast, and he set his plate aside before standing and getting the rest of his clothes on. No reason to run around half-naked all morning. Kaiba seemed like he was about to walk out the door, and Jonouchi wanted to make sure he was out when Kaiba left. He needed to get to town as soon as possible.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket when he pulled them on, and he feared it was another booty call, but it was doubtful since it was so soon. When he checked, it was just a short message from Kitamura saying "good morning" and letting him know that he would be in town for a few days the next week.

That was new. Usually Kitamura only appeared for a day, at the most, and then he disappeared for weeks. Jonouchi put his phone away, relieved. He didn't really want to see Kitamura at the moment. Not after what had happened the night before.

"So, can I get a ride to town with you?" He called to Kaiba, who was still in the bathroom.

"If you don't have a problem being dropped off where you found me, then sure. And next time you just want to "talk", find a way to call me. Don't go lurking around the parking garage again..."

Kaiba left the bathroom and went into the closet, finding his leather pair of boots and sitting down on the edge of the mattress to put them on before getting up and walking out the door to grab his briefcase from the study. He couldn't leave it behind, there was work from the night before inside it, and after collecting all his shit, he went downstairs and sat in the car.

Jonouchi was a bit slow to catch up with him, but he also didn't know the house as well. He seemed a little disoriented. Kaiba didn't say anything when he fastened his seatbelt and left the driveway, bound for the city.

He hadn't left until rush hour was over. No longer did he show up before anyone else, and oftentimes he didn't appear at the office until near nine thirty or so, but he also didn't leave until late. It usually gave him enough time to recover if he had been drinking the night before. Or just couldn't be fucked to get out of bed.

Mostly because he couldn't sleep through the night. Kaiba usually woke up cranky and exhausted, but he actually felt pretty decent considering his hips were a little sore and he felt tender around his neck. It wasn't a bad feeling, and he actually got a few continuous hours of sleep in even if he woke up a few times during the night while Jonouchi tossed around. Considering everything, it was a good night.

When they stopped at the parking garage, Jonouchi unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. When Kaiba joined him, he hesitated, not sure what he should say. Would just saying goodbye and waving be too brisk? He wasn't sure what was the correct way to act after last night. Maybe something had changed, despite Kaiba's claims that he could handle it.

"Thanks for the ride," Jonouchi offered, "I'll probably see you around..."

It was pretty definite, so long as Jonouchi was still hanging out with Mokuba. Which he intended to do, whenever the kid didn't ditch him for girls. But he wasn't in any position to complain about being ditched for the sake of getting laid.

"Give it a month," snorted Kaiba, locking his car and picking up his briefcase, "Mokuba's gonna be grounded for at least that. Unless you find some other reason to go sneaking into my study again..."

He smirked before walking off, leaving towards the entry way into the KC building.

"Heh," Jonouchi snorted before walking in the opposite direction, toward the shopping district. Yeah, he could think of a few reasons. Was Kaiba inviting him? He hoped so. That would mean that he was okay with what had happened the night before. Maybe even looking forward to more of the same.

Jonouchi wondered immediately how much Kaiba might want to do. He insisted that he didn't want to go all the way, but Jonouchi held out hope that he'd change his mind eventually. If he had the incentive. And maybe liked him enough for it to have "meaning".

He shook his head to brush off his thoughts. That probably wasn't the best prospect to have dancing around in his head. Kaiba was definitely not that interested, and made it clear that he wouldn't be persuaded. Odds were, he wouldn't go much further than the dry-humping they'd already done. Though maybe in the future he'd be willing to use hands...or mouths. Jonouchi was okay with that.

Still. Not something that he should have on his mind while he was looking for a job.

His clothes were decent, since he hadn't slept in them, and he didn't bother changing before looking around. No point taking the train all the way downtown just to change his clothes for interviews. The ones he was wearing weren't exactly businesslike, except maybe by Kaiba's standards; but they were nice clothes, in Jonouchi's opinion, and thus far managers seemed to like them.

He was passing through the market plaza when he heard a familiar voice calling his name and turned, eyes wide. It didn't seem likely, but he wasn't going to mistake Anzu's voice for someone else's.

It was definitely her. How long had it been since they'd seen each other? Ages. The last contact they'd had was over the phone, and then it had just been talking about jobs and school before they both got very busy.

"Anzu?" He backtracked to her position, weaving through the crowd. "It's good to see you."

Nearly tackling Jonouchi with a hug, she was anything but reserved about her excitement to see him, and she beamed. It was a major surprise, just running into Jonouchi like that after moving back to Japan. School was finished for now, and she was no longer summer interning in New York. That meant going back home, and (since dance didn't exactly work out) finding something else to study.

Not that Anzu was heartbroken about it, but it was disappointing. She really had wanted to make it on stage, but eventually realized there were some dreams that weren't meant to become true. Still, there were other methods for pursuing her passion, and they were more achievable goals.

"Likewise, I thought I'd get back and everyone would be gone!" She replied, hugging Jonouchi and pulling back to smile before collecting herself a little. "Everyone seems to have moved away."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened," Jonouchi laughed. He'd definitely noticed the absences of his friends, and the resulting lack of things to do outside of work. "The only person who's stayed is Honda, and I only hear from him here and there. I'm glad you're in town, though. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well," asked Anzu, "What have you been doing lately to amuse yourself?"

"Uh," Jonouchi blanked for a moment. What had he been doing? Aside from scrambling to keep a roof over his head and fooling around with Kaiba? And having sex with Kitamura...

"I've been spending time with Mokuba," he smiled a bit nervously, "So I haven't been completely lonely. Oh, and I'm searching for another job."

The job searching was almost like a replacement for his full-time job now. He spent all the hours he would at work searching for work. It was exhausting, and yielded almost no results, much to his disappointment.

"Spending time with Mokuba huh?" Asked Anzu, cocking an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were so close. I mean, I knew how badly you got along with Kaiba, and Mokuba seemed to have it in for you too, so I'm surprised that the two of you actually manage to hang out. That's cool though. He's a great kid."

"When he feels like behaving, yeah," Jonouchi snorted, "Did you want to go sit somewhere? I'd rather catch up in a more private place."

And hopefully a less noisy one. The market wasn't an ideal place for catching up with an old friend. Jonouchi didn't want to talk about personal topics in public, and they might well come up if Anzu did as she usually did. Which was, of course, to make him feel like talking and then carefully but relentlessly pass judgment on all his actions.

He could handle it. She did it because she cared, after all.

They sat in some outdoor seating attached to a restaurant. Jonouchi could see that the hostess looked annoyed about them sitting there without ordering food, but she could get glad in the same pair of pants. It was quiet, fairly secluded, and he wasn't exactly obligated to buy their food.

"Surprisingly, Kaiba's been okay lately," Jonouchi told her in a brilliant understatement of the truth, "So spending time with Mokuba hasn't really been a problem."

"That's surprising, he was usually such a sour puss."

She laughed before looking back at the waitress, getting a shake for herself. It was good weather, still warm enough to enjoy the frozen drink. Once it came back, Anzu sipped it from the straw, watching Jonouchi intently.

"Did you see Sigfried's convention? I heard it was in town and was a major bust because Kaiba wouldn't approve his duel disk designs like promised. It was quite a big to-do, I heard. And apparently Sigfried's company nearly went bankrupt over it. I mean, who would try pulling that on Kaiba, of all people? He doesn't get intimidated.

I don't know. I hear stuff on the news, and I know Mokuba was there. I saw him in some pictures."

"I didn't see the convention, but I was invited to the after party, believe it or not," Jonouchi tried not to let himself make weird faces when recalling that. It hadn't been the best night of his life, that was for sure. "Mokuba asked me to come. Sounds like you heard correctly, though. Sigfried was trying to set Kaiba up. Like he cares..."

Kaiba had never broken a sweat over Sigfried. The guy just wasn't good enough. Even when he'd allegedly had the Dueling Network on the verge of collapse, Kaiba disappeared for ten minutes and returned only to announce that Sigfried had failed. Never once had he taken his "rival" seriously.

"Actually, I saw Otogi at the after party for a moment," Jonouchi noted, "He was...well, his usual self."

"What exactly does that mean? Chasing everything with two legs or just being a show off?"

Otogi was known, specifically among his circle of friends, for being rather open over his sexual conquests for someone in a rather stringent society, and Anzu didn't approve. It didn't appeal to her middle class sensibilities. Making a face, she rolled her eyes while thinking about him. She only really tolerated him during the time he had been following behind them, and he was one person she didn't exactly recall as a friend. More like a good acquaintance, if that.

"Eh. Jonouchi, you know I don't really like him," she admitted, looking back up shyly from sucking on her drink in thought, "Not that he's a bad guy, but... he's kind of a manwhore."

"...Yeah," Jonouchi hesitated to agree. He wasn't sure if he had any high ground there. "I was never that fond of him either. This time he was just showing off, though. And he got prissy when someone else hit on him. I guess he can't take his own medicine."

"No, probably not..."

Otogi certainly was an interesting person, though. They both knew that. He had a growing company in the United States, and even Yugi started helping with promoting it by playing Dungeon Dice Monsters. It was nothing like Duel Monsters, or even Capsule Monsters, which younger kids enjoyed playing, but it had a steady following.

However, it wouldn't go anywhere big without some major backing, and now it was becoming well known that Otogi was trying to woo Kaiba Corporation. But the CEO would not investment in the game. Kaiba was disinterested; Jonouchi certainly knew his more personal reasons for refusing to fund the game, and it was becoming more evident that Dungeon Dice would get nowhere outside of the cult obscurity it had gained without some giant gaming corporation making it more mainstream.

It was just unlikely to be Kaiba Corporation. And Otogi, stubborn as ever, refused to give up.

"Do you talk to Otogi at all?" Asked Anzu, still sipping her drink. "Or anyone else from high school for that matter?"

"Not as often as I should," Jonouchi lamented, "I've been pretty busy, and I don't want to take too much of everyone else's time, either. I get in touch with Honda and Yugi once in a while. Otogi and I mostly run into each other by accident."

He'd never been a fan of Otogi, though. He only barely considered him a friend, and he was an iffy one at that. Still, Otogi didn't mean him any harm, which was about all he could ask. More than could be said for plenty of other people.

"I've been talking to the Kaiba brothers mostly, and going places with Mokuba. He seems to like hanging out with me."

"Talking to the Kaiba_ brothers_?" Emphasised Anzu, cocking an eyebrow, "You mean Kaiba actually talks to you? That's surprising."

"Yeah, it's pretty unexpected. He's not exactly itching for a chance to hang out with me, but we've had a few conversations lately that didn't end with me wanting to jump him."

Well, that wasn't completely true. Jonouchi was jumping him in an entirely different way now, it seemed. Not that he was sorry for it; he'd take Kaiba humping him over getting insulted and dismissed any day. That probably wasn't the best thing to tell Anzu, though. Maybe he should try to keep it down to one shock at a time.

"That's good... Is he doing okay then?"

"About as well as ever," Jonouchi shrugged, "He's still getting along with Mokuba. Spoiling him to death, as always. He's still on top as far as business is concerned, but he's got some personal shit bringing him down. But he was always like that, as I'm sure you remember."

They all knew enough about Kaiba's background and behavior to safely say he probably had some issues to work through. Jonouchi didn't know if he had any right to reveal Kaiba's depression to Anzu, so he kept his mouth shut about it. It seemed like privileged information, and he could imagine that Kaiba wouldn't tell her himself if he was there.

"He's still picky about his appearance," Jonouchi noted, recalling watching him dress that morning, "He hasn't worn any leather coats lately, but he's still in good shape. Not a hair out of place..."

"Since when did you care about what Kaiba looks like?" Snorted Anzu, rolling her eyes before grinning a little, "It's a shame he's sad or whatever, but what can we do about it? Nothing. He won't talk to anyone about anything. Sometimes I really think he hates us, Jonouchi."

"He doesn't," Jonouchi replied, remembering the night he'd accused Kaiba of just that. Maybe he shouldn't just take his word for it, but considering what had been happening lately, it was probably true that he didn't hate them. He didn't even hate Jonouchi. He was just a dick. "He's really defensive. He hasn't been bad the past couple of times I've seen him, but usually he's kind of bitter. It's not personal. Or, so he claims."

"Hmm... sounds like you've been talking to him quite a lot."

Or maybe Jonouchi was just thinking a lot about it. Anzu wasn't sure, she was surprised to hear that they were even getting along, let alone talking with one another enough that Jonouchi got that much out of him. Usually they were at each other's throats, because Jonouchi was trying to befriend Kaiba, who would just shit in his face before stalking off like he wasn't worth the time of day. That had changed toward the end, after Yugi won the Battle City tournament, but they never really got along.

"I'd like to see him, maybe," mused Anzu, "I wouldn't mind that. He's just... so hard to talk to, it's damn frustrating. And I feel like I'm always yelling at him about something. Ah, well..."

"He's not that bad," Jonouchi muttered, not sure if he should be sticking up for Kaiba. It would probably come off as being extremely strange, but he couldn't exactly sit and agree with Anzu, either. "Not when he tries to be amiable, anyway. He might be a little social if you said hi to him. As social as Kaiba gets, that is."

He'd been_ less_ of an asshole to Anzu in the past. Even though she only really spoke to him directly when she was telling him off, he never snapped back at her for it. Jonouchi didn't know if it was because he didn't take her seriously, or because she was a girl. He usually put up with her chiding, either with indifference or irritation.

"Since when does Jonouchi Katsuya defend Kaiba's anti-social behaviour?" Teased Anzu, grinning wider as she moved closer to Jonouchi's face. "You seem different. Your clothes look new... And fashionable. Have you been going through a lifestyle change?"

She was laughing, but she had no idea how close to the truth she actually was.

"Uh," Jonouchi was only half-smiling as he stared at Anzu. He was in the middle of a very important decision: whether he was going to tell her the truth or not. He felt like he should (and frankly, it would be a relief to do so), but he wasn't certain how she'd react. It made him nervous. "You could say that."

He was probably very evidently anxious. He really needed someone to talk to about shit, but he didn't want Anzu to get all weird about him.

"I, um-" he paused and sighed, looking at the table before pulling himself together. Honestly, he'd dealt with worse. "I found out I like men, so that's different."

"What do you mean you _found out_ you like men?" She asked, her face wrinkling up in confusion. "What are you talking about? I thought you liked Mai before... Thats doesn't make any sense, Jonouchi. You used to flip my skirt in high school, and now you're gay?"

She was getting very flustered, her language ruder than she'd intended. Why was she just finding out about this? Why didn't Jonouchi say anything before? It didn't make any sense. He came off as straight in high school, chasing after girls and whatever, but when Anzu really thought about it, he never actually dated anyone...

Or did much of anything.

"Since when?"

"Maybe three months ago. It was a recent discovery," Jonouchi watched Anzu apprehensively. He couldn't tell if she was upset, or just confused. Why shouldn't she be confused? Jonouchi certainly was, when he'd found out. He was still confused. He could hardly explain why he'd been into Mai or been after Anzu's panties in tenth grade.

"I don't really understand well enough to explain," he admitted, "I mean, I was into Mai, but...I didn't want her, not like that. I thought I did for a while. I don't know..."

He had his head propped up on his hand and was tugging at his hair anxiously. He'd barely put any thought into his motivations back then. He'd just kind of done it, either because he heard about it from someone cooler than him, or he and Honda were being little shits. Looking at women was what men did. Teenage boys tried to get tits whenever possible. It was a model he'd followed without knowing any better, and for a while, biology had been enough to confuse him into thinking that was his comfort zone.

"I was doing what I thought I was supposed to do."

"Oh..."

Well, Anzu couldn't really argue against that. The boys were generally taught to act a certain way, just like the girls. Boys got away with being general dicks to everyone else, especially when it came to sexually harassing the girls, and it was just what people came to expect. It was the status quo, and something Anzu didn't really get until she went overseas and was met with culture shock.

"Well... How can you be sure you're gay? Have you like... been with a man before, then?"

Jonouchi knew his face was red. He couldn't work down his embarrassment. It was a bit of a probing question, even if it was understandable. He wasn't sure he wanted to let her know about his situation with Kitamura. Actually, he was rather sure he _didn't_ want to tell her about that. No, that would be terrible.

"I knew before then," he muttered a bit indignantly, "But yes, I've been with a man."

He couldn't even look at her. Maybe he'd be less embarrassed if it was a more normal situation. But no, he was in a weird sort of barely-relationship disguising the fact that he was whoring, and fooling around with Kaiba on the side. It wasn't as if he could say he had a boyfriend. At least then it would be more respectable.

"I'm sure about it, Anzu. I'm pretty sure I'd know by now if it was just curiosity..."

"Oh...um...how is it?"

She couldn't help but ask. After all, she was only curious and never had anyone to really discuss that about. Anzu was a closet yaoi fan; Jonouchi already knew that. It had always fascinated her in a way she couldn't exactly express while in middle school and high school. The boys always laughed about it, but she actually found it romantic.

"Is it like what they show in the comic books?"

"No," Jonouchi stated flatly. Anzu's damn comic books. How misleading they had been. "It's nothing like that. For one thing, I don't complain about it hurting all the time, and I don't cry like a girl..."

It didn't hurt that badly, even the first time. Certainly not enough to cry over. The yaoi formula was similar to regular porn, though, so he couldn't exactly dispute it in particular. It was how things were done.

"I mean, I like doing it, so I'm not complaining. But your comic books aren't very accurate, Anzu."

"Well Jeez, Jonouchi, I was just asking!"

Getting a bit defensive, she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the ground for a while, feeling stupid.

"I wasn't trying to scold you or anything," Jonouchi told her, feeling guilty for embarrassing her. It hadn't been an offensive question. They were friends, after all. "I just don't want you to think I act like one of those guys in the eromanga. That's a really bad thought."

He shuddered at the idea. Even when he'd discovered them back in high school, he'd thought the concept was ridiculous. It was kind of a joke that yaoi always had the same kind of formula, similar to other porn, where whoever was the receiver was unwilling at the beginning and having the time of their lives by the end. Though yaoi preferred to be over-dramatic and have more crying and bleeding.

That said, Jonouchi's only real knowledge about sex (before he had any) was from porn. Anzu's eromanga included. So he'd been thinking along those lines the first time. He was pretty embarrassed about that, when he recalled it.

"You're the only gay guy I know," she said, looking up at Jonouchi, "I guess. I didn't talk much to the guys in my dance classes in New York, since my English was too tricky for them to understand. Although I'm sure there were quite a few."

She snickered at that, recalling some of the cattiness she saw among the male dancers.

"If you don't mind me asking then," she said, placing her crossed arms on the table now instead, her face lighting up, "What made you realize that you were gay? Did you see Mai again? Or did Kaiba say something..."

The man was certainly observant.

"I figured it out on my own," Jonouchi replied, slightly offended. He didn't need Kaiba to tell him he was gay. How would that conversation even work? _Jonouchi, you're gay. Just so you know._ No, he wouldn't react well if Kaiba informed him of his own sexuality. Even if it was true. "I was by myself for a while, and I was starting to notice things. I didn't start spending time with Kaiba until after I already knew."

And it was awkward from the get-go. Suddenly Kaiba's attractiveness had an entirely new context. Or, the same context, but now Jonouchi was aware of it. It was alarming and highly disturbing, but at least it seemed to have come to fruition. Even though it only complicated his life further, he couldn't exactly say he was sorry.

"He definitely noticed, though," Jonouchi snorted, "You know how he is. He didn't mention anything until he was sure, but he noticed."

"But he hasn't been mean about it, has he?"

"Oh, no," Jonouchi felt heat rising to his cheeks again. Dammit, did he have to be so obvious? "It didn't bother him at all. He teased a little, but he doesn't mind."

That was an understatement, but he didn't think it was a good idea to tell Anzu that Kaiba was queer. And they were kind of having sex. That might be a bit too much.

"Good. It would be really mean of him to make fun of you for that, of all things. I guess you can't really help it, I mean, no one would choose such a difficult life if they could. I wouldn't want to have sex like that. I never understood it in the comics, I mean, how does it even feel good? It's a penis up where you poop."

"That's one way of putting it," Jonouchi was using every ounce of his self-control not to explain to her how and why anal "felt good". How would she even react to that? "It's not even like that. There's a lot of sensation you can get from there."

Was he really talking about this? He was hardly the best person to give sex education. Especially if it was about the kind of sex he liked. Anzu didn't need to know about his particular tastes.

"It actually feels really good. You should try it sometime," he smirked, "I can give you plenty of pointers."

"Oh my god Jonouchi, don't even joke about that!" She turned all red in the face and tried to hide her embarrassment. "I'm not gonna do that. I don't even have a boyfriend, you pervert."

It made her wonder a little just what Jonouchi was doing to know he liked it so much. He didn't seem against talking about it, and she was certainly curious. Not enough to watch actual pornography like some girls did, but if the eromanga was wrong, then how exactly did it work? She didn't like feeling stupid, and Jonouchi was her friend.

"If it feels good then," asked Anzu, finishing her drink, "Why do the boys in the manga always say it hurts?"

"Well," Jonouchi tried not to make any odd faces at the memory of his first time with Kitamura, "They never really use lube, so...yeah. Lube is important. And patience. There are muscles down there, and they're supposed to squeeze shut. So they have to be worked into relaxing, and it takes time."

Tops in eromanga never seemed overly concerned with it. On the rare occasion that they did any preparing, they never used lube and had zero sympathy for the bottom. Jonouchi honestly wished he'd had a better model to use as an example. He probably should have tried doing some research, but looking up how to do anal sex wasn't really something that occurred to him on an average day.

"I mean, it's not exactly painful, if you do it right. Might have some soreness the next day if you give them too much of a workout, though," he snickered.

"I would have never taken you for an _uke_, Jonouchi," mused Anzu, "I thought you were too...I don't know, manly for that."

"What-" Jonouchi didn't know if he should be more embarrassed or offended. Then again, it was the common perspective that the "girl" out of the two men was the bottom. "No, dear god. It doesn't have to do with how girlish someone is. It's just what I like doing."

That was embarrassing. He'd have to be careful with other people and try to make sure they didn't know which position he took. How would he tell Honda or Yugi that? Maybe Yugi would get over it, but Honda...Jonouchi didn't even know how he'd look at him if he knew. Anzu wasn't like that, probably because she wasn't male. And she really liked her yaoi, at least in high school. Maybe she still did.

"I mean, being _seme_ is fine too, but it doesn't really do it for me. That's all."

More like, if he was seme he couldn't have his hair pulled violently and get smacked around a little. And he couldn't get penetrated. He hoped he wouldn't have to reveal how much he enjoyed that to anyone he wasn't sleeping with.

"Huh."

Anzu didn't think she wanted to know the details about that. She just tried accepting it in her mind, knowing she wasn't on any high ground regarding preferences, what with the sexual fantasies she had about people. A few in high school had even included Jonouchi, and she snickered over that thought, realizing that he was most definitely unavailable.

"Well, I gotta get going, but you should call me sometime so we can hang out," advised Anzu, "I'd like to see you again. We could get some dinner and have an evening to chill. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Jonouchi stood with her, a little disappointed to see her go. Not that he didn't still have things he needed to get done, but it had been nice to talk to someone. Even if she had asked embarrassing questions. "I need to remember to give you my new number so we can actually text sometime."

His phone bill was unpaid, and the service was shut off. So he was stuck with Kitamura's gifted iPhone. Jonouchi would have to transfer all his contacts if he didn't want everyone to think he was dead.

After he gave Anzu the new phone number, they parted ways, and Jonouchi was left to return to his duties. Which today comprised of job hunting again. He wasn't looking forward to another long day of wandering around town trying to get hired, but it would have to be done. At least he wasn't meeting with Kitamura.

* * *

**A/N: **After reading several reviews regarding Kitamura, I have decided to ask the reviewers a question. What do you guys think of Kitamura? Is he a good person, or not? Why do you think he acts the way he does?

I know it's probably strange to ask, but watching the speculation is intriguing, and I like interacting with the readers. So I'd love you to let me know what you think, even if it's just a brief comment. Have a good one, y'all.

-Septima


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't until that weekend that Jonouchi got messages from Mokuba asking if he wanted to hang out. Jonouchi wasn't about to turn him down. Managers weren't usually in except during the morning on weekends, and Jonouchi needed a break from his job hunt anyway. He still hadn't had any hours at work since the last Friday, which was utter bullshit, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Jonouchi took a cab out to Kaiba Mansion. He was wary of spending the money on it, but he could spare it. He was meeting with Kitamura more frequently, to the point that he always had at least one and a half rent payments' worth in his pocket. He might even need to open a bank account finally. Carrying all his cash around was too dangerous in his neighborhood, especially since he was depending on what Kitamura gave him to get by.

When he arrived, one of the house servants opened the door for him, and he stepped into the foyer. He wasn't sure where to go. Mokuba might be coming to meet him in the entryway (hopefully he was), or maybe he was supposed to find him. Not in this house, most likely. Jonouchi decided to send him a message letting him know he was at the house. The only rooms he might be able to find were Kaiba's bedroom and study. And that was a big maybe.

Mokuba had been waiting. He rushed down the staircase once Jonouchi had his foot through the door, and nearly tackled him before grabbing his hand and rushing him up the stairs. Sure, it wasn't like they didn't see enough of each other, but Mokuba still appreciated his company, and he was very quick to get Jonouchi to his bedroom to play video games and eat the junk food he had collected.

"Nii-sama grounded me for two months," he lamented, jumping on top of his bed with a giant stomach flop, "But he said I could still have you over if you wanted to come. Just can't go hang out with anyone else, since I fucked up so badly. Went to see someone that he didn't know, ugh. He's so uptight sometimes."

He was lucky Kaiba didn't keep him away from all his friends, but for whatever reason, he allowed Jonouchi to continue coming. Mokuba wasn't sure exactly why, since they didn't get along to his knowledge, but he wasn't going to complain. The house was big and boring, and Jonouchi was wild and fun. If he could have at least one friend over, even if he was four years his senior, well, Mokuba was going to take advantage.

"I didn't think he'd get so pissed about me sneaking out..."

"Why wouldn't he? He gets worried about you," Jonouchi replied, "You've got some guts, kid. Running off with a stranger when you were grounded...reminds me of myself."

Jonouchi chuckled. He'd always been a bit of a delinquent, he supposed. He'd disappear for days at a time back when he ran with Rintama, and he was sure it gave his father even more cause to drink, even if it hadn't occurred to him back then. His dad had never been happy about his disappearances, or the people he got tangled up with. Still, Jonouchi had needed some kind of support system, and that had been all he could find in middle school.

"I'm surprised he's still letting me hang out with you even though you're grounded. Maybe because he knows me better than your little girlfriends."

Mokuba had so much junk food that it was a little frightening. Jonouchi was pleased, of course, but he wondered if Kaiba wholly approved. It was unlikely that Mokuba was kept on his strict diet, but he probably wasn't allowed to eat only crap all the time. But Jonouchi wasn't going to tell unless he was pressed into it, so his stash was safe for the moment.

"Eh, whatever. It wasn't like I was planning on doing anything. I'm not old fun enough for the fun stuff," teased Mokuba, grinning wickedly, "Although I've seen some things on tv. Nii-sama says I shouldn't, but whatever. What he doesn't know won't kill him."

He snorted before grabbing the controllers and tossing one to Jonouchi before turning on his game.

"Besides, I make sure not to download any porn that might crash my computer."

"Downloading porn doesn't crash your computer," Jonouchi muttered, but he decided not to give Mokuba any safety tips. He didn't want Kaiba trying to skin him for giving Mokuba that kind of knowledge. Honda had done the same shit, pressing the "download" buttons on porn sites and never noticing what kind of file he was actually downloading. Jonouchi had to show him how to actually download the videos, and even then Honda still managed to fuck up sometimes. Jonouchi wondered how his mother never questioned his stories about how his computer got broken.

He munched on a bag of chips while Mokuba played. He hadn't had chips in forever. It must have been months...maybe almost a year. He only really got them if they were a gift or he had spare change, and he hadn't had change in quite a while. Good thing Mokuba was keen to share.

"What are you playing? If it's any good, I wanna join."

"Halo."

They played for a long time, until Mokuba finally passed out from a junk food induced coma. He couldn't make it past midnight, with how tired he was from school, and he fell asleep easily while Jonouchi turned off the equipment and threw away the plastic bags of chips, cookies, and other crap Mokuba had hoarded for the occasion.

Jonouchi wasn't sure what to do after that. It was evening, so he was probably supposed to sleep over, but he wasn't really ready to go to bed. He decided to see what Kaiba was doing. If nothing else, he'd have someone to talk with until he got sleepy.

At best, Kaiba could make him sleepy.

Grinning to himself at the thought, Jonouchi made the walk to Kaiba's study. The door was cracked, so the security lock was fortunately not engaged. Jonouchi knocked before pushing the door open, and walked into the room to find Kaiba working.

"Hey," he greeted, "Mind if I come in?"

"I might mind, but I'm sure you'll come in anyways," answered Kaiba back, not glancing up from his work, "Telling you no has never stopped you before."

He was very engaged in what he was doing. It hadn't even occurred to him that Jonouchi had been invited over, or else he might have actually locked the door to keep from becoming distracted. Not anything against Jonouchi, but he actually had things to get done, and fooling around where ever was not on the agenda that night. Not when he was dealing with a load of crap that needed to be figured out because the incompetent genius's at the lab didn't know how to make light particles work. It was another stupid thing Kaiba had to do himself, and although it wasn't really all that difficult, it still took enough time that he couldn't let his evening go for sex.

Besides, he wasn't sure yet what to think about his new relationship with Jonouchi, if it could even be called that. He certainly liked the physical attention, and the last time they were together, it was satisfying, but it seemed like a one time deal. He couldn't go making a thing out of it.

Not with Jonouchi. Not his one time rival and brother's best friend. That would be complicating things.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining Mokuba right now?"

"He passed out from all the attention," Jonouchi snorted, sitting comfortably on the couch. Kaiba looked engaged in whatever he was doing. Jonouchi hoped he could be torn away from it. "So I decided to see if you wanted some attention. If not, I'd just like some company until I go to bed. This house still kinda creeps me out. I'd rather not lie awake by myself."

Kaiba's fingers were like lightning on his keyboard. It was incredible to watch. His focus was so singular that Jonouchi wondered if he'd heard anything he'd said, but then he remembered it was Kaiba. He missed nothing.

"So, what do you say?"

"Jonouchi, I'm preoccupied right now."

"Well, yeah, I noticed. I just wasn't sure how important it was to you."

He was a little disappointed, but he wasn't going to get his head bitten off for trying to pull Kaiba away from work. He was already being a little brisk. Normally, Jonouchi would have taken the chance to pick on him for it rather than backing off. He was going too soft on him...

That wouldn't be a problem if it would actually go somewhere, but that outcome was pretty much impossible. Even if he and Kaiba had some mutual like for one another, and he could convince him to date, there'd still be the matter of Jonouchi's financial situation. He depended on Kitamura to keep a roof over his head and food in his stomach, currently. He couldn't really jeopardize that, especially not for the sake of trying to capture someone who didn't want him.

Kaiba wouldn't even have intercourse with him. Jonouchi doubted that dating would ever be on the agenda.

His brow creased a little as he got wrapped up in his thoughts, and he realized he was staring vacantly at the floor. He turned his attention back to Kaiba, a little dazed, and tried to shake off his musings. There was no point getting lost in that right now. Pondering problems without solutions wouldn't be any good for him.

"Are you even interested in doing that again?" He asked Kaiba. They hadn't really established where they stood after the last time, and they never contacted each other outside of their occasional meetings, so it was hard to gauge Kaiba's thoughts on the situation.

"I haven't really thought about it," muttered Kaiba, his eyebrows creasing as he tried paying attention to the screen in front of him, "It's really not a matter of importance to me right now. Like I said before, I'm preoccupied with work. Your never ending sex drive isn't really a major concern at the moment..."

Jonouchi stared at Kaiba, who hadn't missed a beat in the work he was doing. He hadn't really thought about it? It had certainly been on Jonouchi's mind a lot. Maybe Kaiba genuinely wasn't concerned about it at all. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He felt a little stung by it somehow.

"It's a major concern to me," Jonouchi muttered, pouting briefly. No wonder Kaiba had never gotten laid. "But really, Kaiba, I was just trying to get some closure. I can never tell what you're thinking."

Maybe he should just leave and stop being a nuisance. Kaiba was very evidently wrapped up in his work, and Jonouchi was pretty sure he couldn't pull him from it. He could always try, but that might end badly, and he didn't want to deal with the backlash.

"Closure? What exactly are you expecting?" He finally looked up at Jonouchi's face, "We fooled around twice. It's not like we had sex, not real sex, and I don't want to get things all complicated with you. In the moment, it was great, but that's over now and I'm not looking for a relationship or anything. Just so you know."

"I _know _that, Kaiba," Jonouchi replied, huffing, "Dammit, I'm just asking if you're interested in fooling around again. That's all. Jesus..."

That had been kind of upsetting. He understood that Kaiba didn't want a relationship. That was established pretty well. But he sounded so appalled at the very idea that Jonouchi was actually insulted. And a little hurt, if he had to admit it, but he quelled that feeling. It didn't have any place in the situation.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have bothered in the first place," Jonouchi muttered, standing to leave. He didn't need this crap. If Kaiba wanted to be left alone, he wasn't going to just stick around to irritate him further. If he didn't feel like giving a straight answer, there was little Jonouchi could do about it.

He walked off, leaving Kaiba behind to go find the guest room from the night before he stayed at. It burned, how dismissive Kaiba was about the entire thing, like it didn't mean anything to him. How could he just fool around like that, with all his romantic notions, and then blow him off?

Jonouchi realized he shouldn't have expected much, of course, but he'd thought after Kaiba's insistence that sex had to "mean" something, he'd at least have put some thought into what they'd done. Jonouchi wasn't offended by his indecision anywhere near as much as his apparent indifference. That was just too much. Even if he didn't like Kaiba a little (which he definitely did, he'd have to accept that) it would be insulting.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers, tossing his clothes to the floor more angrily than they deserved and falling into bed on his stomach. This wasn't even the first time he was lying frustrated in Kaiba's guest bedroom. He remembered the night he'd lain there puzzling about Kitamura and Kaiba. At the time, he was just struggling with his attraction and Kaiba's unwillingness to be even a friend.

Now the situation had changed significantly. Jonouchi was essentially stuck with Kitamura for the time being. He didn't want to keep being a whore, but he really didn't want to be homeless. He'd gone through that shit before, and without even enough income to buy meals for a week, he'd be more than uncomfortable. He preferred not to end up half-starved and evicted.

Even if he did break it off with Kitamura, it wouldn't have much bearing on the situation with Kaiba. Jonouchi was genuinely interested in dating him. Much as he hated it, the idea wouldn't leave his head since its conception. But Kaiba wasn't interested. He'd said so before, and moreover, he'd stated it very clearly just minutes ago. At this point, it wasn't even clear if he wanted to keep rubbing off or whatever they might end up doing with each other.

And that was another thing. He couldn't stop wanting Kaiba physically. The wet dreams aside, he still had memories of their little trysts replaying in his head throughout the day regardless of how horny he was at the time. Hell, he thought about the bastard while he was having sex with Kitamura, consistently. And Kaiba hadn't even thought about it?

Jonouchi realized he was just going in circles of internal ranting and tried to calm down. He was letting his emotions get the better of him, and that wouldn't do him any good. He was tired, he was pretty fucking horny and had no outlet for it, and he didn't need to start stressing about Kaiba. Nor did he need to think about Kitamura, to whom he was hopelessly bound for the foreseeable future.

He sighed, closing his eyes instead of glaring out at the darkness. If he forced his breathing to even out, he could get over his anger and just sleep. Hopefully by morning, he'd be feeling less touchy about the whole thing. Maybe he should just stay clear of Kaiba for a little while, just in case. Even if he was hot for him almost all the time...

The door opened, though. There was light in the room, and he could sense a presence coming inside before it closed, heavy footsteps walking towards the bed before a weight sat down next to him and a warm hand started touching his hair. He didn't know what was going on, he was almost too shocked to turn around and face whoever it was, but realizing there were only two people around who would know he was there, he finally turned around and looked into the darkness.

There was a familar smell of expensive cologne, and breathing a sigh of relief, he wanted to glare at Kaiba in the darkness, but didn't have the heart to.

"What do you want?" He started, turning onto his side. "You said you were too busy for me. Changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"I got done faster than I thought I would... You seemed upset."

"Yeah, well," Jonouchi muttered, not sure what he should say. Kaiba sounded like he was genuinely concerned about his feelings, which made it much more difficult to be angry with him. "You pissed me off, but it's fine. Nothing I won't be over by morning."

Did Kaiba come to his room just to see if he was all right? It was a gesture that Jonouchi greatly appreciated, but all things considered, he hoped that Kaiba had put more thought into sex in the time since he left. Jonouchi still felt rejected over it, and the uncertainty about how Kaiba felt about the situation was nagging at him despite his wishes.

"How exactly did I piss you off?" Asked Kaiba, as he started moving to lie down against the bed, kicking off his shoes and still petting Jonouchi's hair, "I have a lot on my plate right now. I can't promise you something I'm not in any position to deliver right now. It's not very simple."

"Well, I know you've got shit to deal with," Jonouchi conceded reluctantly, "But...I dunno. I figured that what we did meant a little more to you than that. With everything you said about wanting meaningful sex. I don't want a commitment or anything..."

Lies. He did, absolutely. Even if not an obvious intention to date, then at least some indication of how Kaiba felt about it all. He'd gotten that earlier, of course, when Kaiba quite evidently couldn't care less, but that still bugged him.

"Well, I was a tad too short with you earlier," offered Kaiba, "I shouldn't have snapped. This convention is just stressing me out, and I don't like being distracted. But, it'll be over soon..."

He moved over near Jonouchi's face, getting under the covers with him before pressing his shoulder to lie on his back. His eyes never left Jonouchi's as he moved to leaning over him, fitting between his legs and pushing back the hair on his forehead before lightly holding onto his chin.

"And if you want, I'll entertain you tonight. What do you say?"

"Um," Jonouchi stared up at Kaiba, slightly surprised. Thus far, he'd never instigated anything between them, and certainly not in such a way. Not that Jonouchi was complaining. If Kaiba wanted to have apology sex, that was fine by him.

"I'd like that," he replied, feeling strangely embarrassed. Kaiba was looking at him so intently that he felt exposed.

Kaiba had a strange look on his face, like he wanted to smile, but was holding back. It was slightly hard to see in the dark, but eventually he lowered it, breathing against Jonouchi's exposed neck before kissing lightly against the skin. The marks from nights before were no longer there, but he didn't seem put off by that, sucking a little and using his tongue to moisten where he nibbled while Jonouchi writhed underneath him.

Then his hands started traveling down his body, holding onto his hips before one went up his side, ghosting against his rib cage. It made Jonouchi shiver, Kaiba didn't know he was a tad ticklish there, but then he moved to his hair, massaging the nape of his neck before Kaiba's lips fell against his mouth.

They had never kissed like this before. Not without some sort of awkwardness involved, but Kaiba seemed far more confident in his abilities, pushing against Jonouchi's lips with a drive that he'd never felt before. It was different, yet exciting, and he could feel that rush building in his chest as Kaiba pushed against him, willing his mouth to open before slipping his tongue against his own.

It tasted amazing. He liked kissing Kaiba, Jonouchi couldn't stop himself from putting his hands around his neck and pushing him closer, and he jumped a little when Kaiba pushed his boxers down past his hips. There was a warm hand grasping him, stroking him underneath the sheets, and he could feel his breathing becoming more raspy as Kaiba started working him.

No one had ever touched him like that. Had tried pleasuring him with their own hands, and he felt good, even as Kaiba pulled back the blankets of the bed and moved down to his waist, slipping off the boxers and positioning his legs to the sides. Jonouchi was nervous, he didn't know if what was going on was really real, but he immediately relaxed when Kaiba started kissing his inner thighs. It was sensitive there, and he laid back and closed his eyes before feeling warmth against his head, a smooth tongue gliding under the sensitive tip and it took everything in him not to moan out loud.

God, Kaiba was giving him head. He never would have imagined in a million years that it would actually happen. It was just a fantasy. Propping himself up enough to watch, he felt dazed gazing down, as Kaiba's looked up at him with sharp blue eyes, sucking gently against him while holding onto his stiff shaft.

Jonouchi resisted bucking toward him, knowing that would be unpleasant. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from getting hopelessly lost in the sensation. Kaiba was shockingly good at this, for someone who didn't have any real experience. He was happy for it, of course. He started to shudder when Kaiba bobbed up and down at an infuriatingly slow pace. It probably shouldn't have been as exciting as it was, but Jonouchi was coming to accept that Kaiba was pretty much the hottest thing in the world to him regardless of what he was doing.

He stopped holding himself up when Kaiba released him, and fell flat on the mattress. He was catching his breath with some difficulty and waiting to see what Kaiba was going to do next. He seemed to be full of surprises tonight. Jonouchi propped himself up on his elbows when Kaiba stood, feeling a terrible flash of fear that he was just going to leave. It wouldn't quite surprise him, honestly. Kaiba seemed like the type to pull shit like that. But he sincerely hoped he wouldn't.

Kaiba didn't leave. Jonouchi watched as he wandered around the room, as if he was searching for something. He picked Jonouchi's pants up off the floor and searched the pockets. It became apparent what he was looking for when he smirked and chuckled a little. Jonouchi's face heated up.

"Planning on a party tonight?" He asked, pulling out a small container of lube and a condom, "I didn't know you thought things out so far ahead. But I'm glad for it."

He smirked before going back to the bed, crawling over to where Jonouchi was laying before setting the items near the other side of the pillow. Jonouchi was laying naked under him, completely exposed with his erection flat up against his stomach, and Kaiba lifted up his hips before just motioning for him to turn, stroking his back with one hand while twisting open the lube with the other.

"I know I said I wasn't interested in this, but... I really do like you, Jonouchi. And I don't think this would be meaningless, if you want this with me."

"Of course I do," Jonouchi replied, embarrassed by how much his gut tingled at the words. He was absolutely ridiculous. "I was afraid to tell you, but it looks like you feel the same way..."

He honestly wouldn't have guessed, but that was Kaiba. Jonouchi couldn't read him for shit most of the time. He was just relieved that his own emotional attachment wasn't unrequited. It was like a weight lifting off of his chest.

Kaiba smiled before leaning back down again, kissing against the side of Jonouchi's face while pressing his wet fingers against his entrance. It wasn't immediate, but the muscles were relaxed enough that he could get two fingers in before rubbing gently again, tracing small circles before the second sphincter muscles could relax and accept him in.

He was slow with his approach, using his mouth almost more than his hands, tugging on Jonouchi's ear lobe and sliding his tongue against the loose flesh. He seemed almost more focused on teasing than fingering.

But once he had his fingers inside Jonouchi, he started slowly pulling in and out, hooking them to make the pressure better. He rasped his teeth against his neck as he did so, pressing inside against Jonouchi's prostate each time he entered.

Jonouchi gasped at the feeling of Kaiba's fingers sliding into him, almost shuddering whenever his prostate was stimulated. It was a level of precision and care he wasn't used to getting. He was openly moaning by the time Kaiba could finger him without resistance, bucking toward him and moaning quietly to try giving him a cue. As usual, he wanted more, and for once, Kaiba claimed he was willing to give it.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi muttered his name breathlessly, "I want to..."

He wasn't sure what to say. Somehow, he was too embarrassed to be vulgar, and he didn't really feel that any other terminology would sound right. He met Kaiba's eyes, hoping he'd understand.

"Please," he begged, catching his breath briefly when Kaiba nudged his prostate again. Jonouchi felt like his whole body was heating up, overwhelmed by the noteworthy pressure and sensation coming from his lower body. "I'm ready, please."

Pulling back completely, Kaiba retracted his fingers back and worked on taking off his own clothes. He wasn't shy about Jonouchi watching, taking his black turtleneck off first and throwing it on the floor, and then his belt. Last came his leather pants, which were a bit difficult to get off, but he seemed to get the material down his hips easily enough before pulling off his signature Calvin Klein boxer briefs Jonouchi remembered him wearing before.

Now they were both naked. And Jonouchi stared before his eyes fell on Kaiba's face, as he moved toward him; he motioned to him to turn around.

"I want to see your eyes," he explained, lying by Jonouchi's side while pulling at his closest shoulder, "If you're fine with that."

"I am," Jonouchi replied, visibly surprised by Kaiba's statement but nonetheless pleased. He felt strange, in his chest and in the pit of his stomach, and it almost made him frightened. He couldn't tell if he was getting nervous or over excited, but whatever it was, Kaiba was doing it to him. Probably on purpose. "I'd like it if we faced each other."

It would be personal. He might feel a little embarrassed, having Kaiba looking down at him while they were joined, but that was something he was willing to deal with. Kaiba had such nice eyes, anyway. They were more gentle now than Jonouchi had often seen them, and he was irrationally pleased to have that gaze turned on him. It made him feel special. Which was stupid, but he couldn't suppress it.

He got on his back and waited for Kaiba, who was grabbing for the condom he'd found in Jonouchi's pants. On impulse, Jonouchi grabbed his wrist to stop him from tearing the packet open. When Kaiba looked at him questioningly, he averted his eyes.

"I don't want to use that," he admitted, "I'd rather be able to feel you."

He could hardly believe the shit that was coming out of his mouth tonight. He'd probably be more humiliated about it in the morning, but for now, it didn't seem to matter. He was about to have sex with Kaiba, and nothing else took precedence over that right now. Not even his pride.

Kaiba didn't reply, but he grinned, discarding the condom before bending to kiss him. Jonouchi reached up and rested one hand on the back of Kaiba's neck, his fingers combing through his hair until he pulled away. Jonouchi drew his knees up to make room and waited for Kaiba to kneel between his legs. Then he relaxed as best he could and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pressure that was about to come.

He felt depressions in the mattress on one side of him as Kaiba braced himself against the bed, and he released a shuddering breath when he started to push in. His muscles gave in easily, the sphincters already relaxed from Kaiba's fingering. He started to arch his back as Kaiba pushed in further, slowly making his way in until he was buried. Jonouchi only vaguely realized he was clutching the sheets desperately; his mind was blank, his breathing shallow. At first, all he understood was the heat and pressure and sensation, the feeling of his muscles sporadically clenching around Kaiba.

Then his body slowly eased until he was able to breathe normally again, unclenching his jaw as he waited for Kaiba to start thrusting. He was supporting himself with his arms now, and Jonouchi opened his eyes long enough to see the lean muscle clearly defined from the effort. He held Kaiba's forearms, squeezing them a little as he pulled out, and his eyes fell shut again as he exhaled. Kaiba slid out effortlessly, and the feeling made little ripples of pleasure spread through his groin and lower stomach. When Kaiba pushed in again, he raised his knees further, trying to get a better angle and open up more.

After that second, slow thrust, Kaiba steadily picked up speed. Jonouchi panted, exhaling every time he pushed in. It wasn't hard, exactly, but there was a certain intensity to his actions that was stimulating. The faster it got, the more audible Jonouchi's breathing was, until he was quietly moaning in time with Kaiba's thrusts. He was astonished by just how much he was enjoying it. He felt so horribly vulnerable and strange, and yet he was getting ridiculously hot in spite of the slow, gentle pace and lack of roughness in general.

Kaiba finally picked up again, and Jonouchi heard his breath coming harder and heavier as he did. He was pushing in more forcefully now, and Jonouchi's groin clenched every time he buried himself, filling him up to the point that it pushed his body into the mattress. His hands kept slipping down Kaiba's forearms from the shaking, and the sweat they were working up. He reached higher and got hold of his shoulders instead, opening his eyes briefly as he did.

Kaiba didn't meet his eyes at first, and appeared dazed, but when they did make contact, Jonouchi was stunned by his expression. He'd seen Kaiba in heat before, when they fooled around, but this seemed different. It was subtle, but the way his eyes were darkened by his dilated pupils, and how his eyelashes were hanging low in front of the blue irises made him look shockingly tender. More so than Jonouchi had ever seen him.

He closed his eyes when Kaiba leaned down, supporting himself with his elbows now. When their lips met, Jonouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba's back, trying to hold him as closely as possible. He noticed that Kaiba seemed to be struggling to thrust from that angle, so Jonouchi raised his knees further, holding Kaiba's sides with his thighs as if he was afraid he'd slip away otherwise.

He moaned very clearly when Kaiba thrusted at this new angle, managing to strike his prostate almost every time he entered. Jonouchi was grateful that the pillows prevented his head from getting slammed into the wooden headboard behind him. Kaiba had increased speed and velocity, and he was sucking on Jonouchi's neck. There was the occasional bite in response to his moans and rather loud cries, his shameless pleas for more as he got lost completely in the sex.

Jonouchi's nails kept scraping against Kaiba's back, partly because he was struggling to keep his grip, and because every muscle in his body felt weak periodically to the point that he couldn't hold his arms up anymore. Still, he refused to release Kaiba from the embrace, and somehow remained vaguely aware of his grip as he drove closer to climax. Kaiba's breath was close to his ear, and Jonouchi could hear quiet sounds like subtle moans coming from him. They were nearly drowned out by the noise Jonouchi was making, but not quite.

He started to buck his hips unintentionally, his voice now loud enough that it bounced back toward him when it hit the walls. He gripped Kaiba even harder as his muscles started tensing against his will, and he pulled the other man toward him with his legs, hoping that he wasn't squeezing the life out of him. Kaiba hardly seemed to mind; Jonouchi felt his shaft pulsing and expanding inside him, heard his shuddering breath and quiet moans as he continued.

Jonouchi opened his eyes when Kaiba unexpectedly broke free of his embrace, stopping entirely for the split second it took him to pin Jonouchi's hands to the bed and intertwine their fingers. And then he resumed his erratic thrusting, biting down on Jonouchi's exposed neck while he lay willingly helpless. He was writhing, desperate for his orgasm but reluctant for the sex to end.

Still, his body only had so much endurance, and just as he reached the point that his legs were shaking uncontrollably and he was on the edge of feeling raw, he reached his climax. He saw white, even though his eyes were closed, and practically screamed Kaiba's first name at the last moment before his body stopped constricting and he fell limp. He felt Kaiba shuddering, and then a few more hard thrusts before he stopped, catching his breath.

"Katsuya..."

Jonouchi heard his name uttered in a sigh just before Kaiba collapsed on top of him. He was shocked, and he laid there unable to do more then stroke Kaiba's hair before feeling the man lifting himself up, his lips against his face. It made him smile, it felt good, and he relaxed as Kaiba withdrew, shuddering a little before their eyes met again.

And then, there was just blackness. He didn't see anything anymore, and Jonouchi pulled himself up from the mattress of the bed, confused and disoriented, before realizing that nothing was there. Kaiba was no longer with him, and feeling a wetness against his stomach, he groaned in shame before collapsing face first into a pillow.

He tried to shake off the overwhelming feelings of anger and despair that threatened to overtake him, turning to bury his face in a pillow. It was futile. He eventually had to release it, and he slammed his fist into the mattress, his eyes squeezed shut as he cursed in frustration.

"Fuck," he hissed, quieter at first, but it wasn't enough. So he yelled. "_Fuck! _Fuck, why?"

He slammed his head into the pillow again, but he couldn't keep it there for very long. He was breathing heavily after just coming harder than he ever had in his life, and his rage was doing nothing to help.

Jonouchi rolled over onto his back, feeling exposed in the darkness, but he didn't have much choice if he wanted to breathe. He was so pissed off. So ashamed, and pissed off, and utterly depressed. So frustrated. He felt the corners of his eyes stinging, and tried to make his shuddering breaths even out to control the buildup of water that was threatening to spill forth for one reason or another.

It was bad enough knowing Kaiba didn't like him. That was something he could deal with. He could carry that around with him. But _wanting _Kaiba to like him so badly? That hurt. It ached so horribly that he couldn't take it. He wanted to laugh, or sob, or beat on something. Anything to make it go away. He couldn't handle feelings like that. He didn't like wanting Kaiba that much, but there was nothing he could do about it, and in all likelihood, it was only going to get worse over time.

Why did this have to happen to him?

"Dammit," he cursed again, this time under his breath. It was desperate, almost like a plea for all of the shit constricting his chest to just fade with the dream. But as he lay there, staring into the darkness and trying to keep his breathing level, he didn't feel any better. The pain was constant, and every time his mind stubbornly wandered back to his dream, he had to work to keep back the force that was choking up his throat.

He threw the blankets off of himself and stood uncomfortably, choosing to focus for a moment on his anger at ruining his boxers. They were getting sticky and clinging to his groin, so he stumbled into the attached bathroom to remove them. He hissed when the light turned on, shocking him, but it was a very minor complaint compared to everything else.

After the boxers were off and hanging over the shower after a brief (and angry) scrubbing, Jonouchi lost steam and wandered back to the bed, where he sat and stared at the empty space in front of him. He couldn't even think now. It was too risky, almost. No matter what he did, he couldn't take his mind off of what he'd just experienced. He didn't even know what to be angry about, or who with, and that only made it worse. If he was a girl, he might just curl up in bed and cry until he was tired enough to sleep again.

But that wasn't going to happen tonight. He needed some kind of release, and had no intention of shaming himself further by being oversensitive. He pulled on his jeans before leaving the guest bedroom and wandering into the hall. He was so consumed by the storm of emotions twisting around in his chest that he was only vaguely aware of what he was doing. He ended up wandering to Kaiba's study, where he suspected he'd find a stash of alcohol.

The door was open, but Kaiba wasn't inside. Good, he was the last thing Jonouchi needed to see right now. He flipped on the light as he walked in, and looked around for some kind of cooler. When he found it, he hastily opened it up and dug out the first bottle of sake he could find. There were no glasses. He wouldn't need one.

He collapsed onto the couch, only barely propped up enough to drink without choking as he tipped the bottle back. He didn't even want to think. He didn't want to feel anything. He could deal with his shitty dream and his shitty situation and _everything _if he could shake off those horrible feelings. He didn't have any anger left for it. He seemed spent in that department. But the ache remained, and he couldn't tolerate that.

By the time the bottle was half-empty, Jonouchi was numb enough that he could handle his depression mentally. He definitely cared about Kaiba, far too much for the circumstances. It had been bearable, in his opinion, when he could just brush it off like it didn't matter. Now things were different. Now he couldn't just shrug off his feelings. He wanted Kaiba to reciprocate. He wanted _something, _even if it was just some affirmation that he cared at all. Surely, he must. Jonouchi could only handle so much.

He topped off the bottle. The room kept moving around without his volition, and he'd come up with a perfect plan. His hopeless situations with both Kitamura and Kaiba could be solved, and very easily. He just had to find Kaiba and tell him. He'd have to agree, it was too logical for him not to. Right? Of course, yes. As soon as he managed to stand up without falling back to the couch, he would go to Kaiba's room and talk to him. He'd get everything sorted out.

He had to lean against the wall to make it to Kaiba's bedroom, and even with that assistance he'd fallen to the floor a couple of times. He hadn't been this drunk the night Kitamura took his virginity, even; he didn't usually get quite this trashed. But that wasn't a thought for right now. No, he didn't need to have that running through his mind...

Jonouchi forgot to knock on the door and simply opened it, half-falling into the room as he leaned against the wood and turned the knob. He managed to catch himself before he face planted into the carpet and fumbled for a lightswitch as he kicked the door shut. He managed to get a light on. It was painfully bright. There was an ache behind his eyes now, but it was a good distraction from the one in his chest.

Kaiba hadn't been asleep for long, and he turned around with a cross expression on his face before sitting up a little, wearing nothing but boxers. He looked at Jonouchi, who was wearing nothing but his snug jeans, before sighing and motioning for him to turn off the lights.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes. "It's past two in the morning."

"Kaiba," Jonouchi almost shouted, his volume control completely compromised. He stumbled toward the bed, losing balance on the way and falling onto it when his knees hit the side. He sat up as much as he could, using his arms to support himself as he tried to focus on Kaiba. He kept drifting back and forth. "Kaiba listen to me, I need your help."

That much was obvious. Somehow Jonouchi got into one of his stashes of sake, he could smell it on his breath. Kaiba wanted to yell at him for doing so, but since the blond was so fucked up, he kept himself from losing his patience.

"I can tell," he replied, unsure of what exactly to think, "You're smashed. And you stumbled into my bedroom after the fact. Jonouchi, what is wrong with you?"

The fact that he stole his alcohol, for one. Shamed him for being drunk silly at a hotel, but there he was unable to walk or even stand straight, and it wasn't even his own shit he was drinking. It made Kaiba's jaw tense up in frustration, but he laid there trying to keep calm enough to hear the other male out first before getting snappy.

"Okay, listen," Jonouchi couldn't see. He realized that his eyes were closed, and opened them. Then he had to remember what he'd been saying, so there was a few seconds' delay as his eyes wandered vacantly before finding Kaiba again. "I have an idea. It'll fix everything, okay..."

He was starting to feel a little sick, but he ignored it. He'd been more wasted than this in his life. He could handle it.

"I just need you to fuck me," he explained, making sure that he kept his thoughts straight long enough to properly express his great idea, "And pay me for it. And then everything is fixed."

His face hurt, so he reached up clumsily to see what was wrong with it. He was grinning uncomfortably hard, and forced himself to stop.

"Excuse me?" Asked Kaiba, "You woke me up in the middle of the fucking night for that? Jonouchi, go to bed... I can't deal with this right now, I'm exhausted and I don't even know what you're talking about..."

"Kaiba, no, you don't understand," Jonouchi exclaimed desperately, trying to lean forward and almost falling to the bed in the process. He watched Kaiba, meeting his eyes with a panicked expression on his face. "It's perfect. You have to, because then I can eat and we'll have sex. Kaiba, please."

Jonouchi crawled closer to where Kaiba was lying down, putting a conscious effort into stopping his elbows from buckling. The vertigo was getting to him too much.

"I promise it'll be good. I'll do whatever you want, you can be rough. You can pull my hair and smack me around, I won't mind. I can do oral..."

"That's great and all," replied Kaiba, completely unsure how to respond to any of that, "But it's almost three am in the morning. Can't this wait?"

He tried getting Jonouchi to at least lie down, since he was too trashed to sleep alone, but he wouldn't budge. He seemed determined to follow through his plan that formed in his head, and Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh when he couldn't get him to relax.

"I don't want to pay for sex," he said, shaking his head, "You know that."

"Kaiba, please," Jonouchi continued to beg, feeling more anxious by the second. He was only vaguely aware of Kaiba trying to make him lie down, but he refused to do it. He might black out, and then what would happen? He'd miss his chance. "You have to pay me, or it won't work. I have to pay rent still. Just please fuck me. Please."

He managed to get hold of Kaiba's wrist despite his shifting vision. He tried not to squeeze too hard, since that wouldn't be helpful, but he felt like he was about to fall periodically and his grip on Kaiba was the only thing stopping him.

"I have experience, so I know what I'm doing," Jonouchi offered. So this was what a whore's resume sounded like. Maybe he should have provided one that was typed. "I'm not particular, I'll do whatever position you want. We can do doggy, I'm okay with that."

Kaiba had a scandalized expression at that; he could feel his face warming up, but he tried not to overthink it. Why was Jonouchi even offering? Why was he so fucking trashed?

"I don't want to be anyone's John," he informed him, "Least of all, a friend's. Why don't you just go to sleep, Jonouchi? You'll feel better if you do, and then we can figure out this whole thing tomorrow. It can wait."

Maybe the offer would appease him. Kaiba wouldn't deal with this, he was too tired and his patience was wearing. He didn't know what to do with Jonouchi, and he was holding tightly onto his wrist.

"I'm not going to screw around with you while you're drunk," he told Jonouchi, trying to make him look him in the eyes, "That's not right. Go to bed."

Jonouchi couldn't think of anything to say to that. Kaiba wouldn't screw around while he was drunk, because it was "wrong"? He felt horribly sick for a second, and then he felt like he was going to fall down. He caught his breath when the ground disappeared from beneath his feet, but he hit something soft. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't see anything. It was dark. Or his eyes were closed. When he opened them, he saw Kaiba's torso, and then got dizzy as he moved and his heat was gone. Then it was dark, and Jonouchi felt the horrible sense of vertigo overtake him again until he felt weight on the bed and detected Kaiba's scent.

He grabbed Kaiba a bit suddenly to stabilize himself, and then moved closer to him carefully until he was pressed against him. The body heat was comforting. Jonouchi felt sick, but this time it wasn't his stomach rebelling. He felt sick in another way, one he couldn't really think clearly enough to identify. He tried to ignore it and settled in with Kaiba instead, sighing as he stopped struggling to stay conscious. They would talk in the morning. He could explain then. A few more hours wouldn't hurt.

Jonouchi felt pressure against his scalp, and the gentlest tugging on his hair. Kaiba was stroking it, his slender fingers combing through the blond locks. It was comforting. It made the bad feeling in his chest and head ease a little, to the point that he noticed them progressively less as his attention was diverted to the touch. He didn't consciously fall asleep; it was more blacking out. But it was a good thing. It wasn't a great night, and at this point, he preferred sleep to dealing with it any longer.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please drop a review. Writing is only as rewarding as the responses we receive back for our work and time, so please, tell us how we're doing if you appreciate this story. It doesn't take that much time.

-AllisonWalker


	16. Chapter 16

It came as a surprise later in the night when he felt a warm hand against his stomach, the fingers lightly pressed against his skin as a warm mouth huffed along his jawline. He didn't fight against the attention, despite it being the middle of the night, and he relaxed as he felt Kaiba shift behind him. There was a hand in his hair, stroking it, and Jonouchi kept his eyes closed. He didn't plan on fighting the contact.

Maybe Kaiba just felt bad for him. It was entirely possible possible that he was just being nice to him since he stumbled into his bedroom drunk. Jonouchi had been desperate for him, so much so that it had probably been a little frightening. Feeling slightly more sober than hours before, he rolled onto his back before meeting Kaiba's lips, trying to pull him closer and exhaling a deep sigh.

He probably tasted heavily of alcohol. He was well aware the sake probably stung, but Kaiba didn't shy away. Instead, he was rocking into him lightly, moving Jonouchi's legs apart until their groins were pressed together, and then he started bucking against him. The sensation was elating, and Jonouchi was immediately hot for him when he felt his sex against his own. He moaned openly and shamelessly when Kaiba started kissing along his neck and jawline.

There was always a special kind of tenderness Kaiba exerted while kissing, one that Kitamura could never reproduce. With Kaiba, it was as if he was completely aware of how Jonouchi felt and was trying to show him the same sort of appreciation. To give him some sense of gratification instead of just kissing almost routinely for foreplay. It was like he cared. Like it meant more than just how quickly they could get off.

Jonouchi took a deep breath as his eyes closed. He didn't know exactly what was going on anymore. He wasn't quite sober, and was such an emotional mess at this point that he couldn't really think straight. He opened his eyes to get his bearings and saw Kaiba reaching for something in his nightstand drawer. That was fine. Better than fine, really, that was fantastic. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction as he moved his hips up in response to a hand gripping him there, and feeling fingers pressing along his entrance, he relaxed more before opening his eyes again.

This was what he wanted. He wanted Kaiba to be with him, to want him like that. The way Jonouchi wanted him. He kept his arms around Kaiba's neck as slender fingers reached inside of him and stroked his prostate, causing him to squirm a little in pleasure. Jonouchi relaxed quickly, enjoying the feeling of penetration immensely as he watched Kaiba's face with half lidded eyes, his breathing beginning to catch and his body becoming warmer. It was like his chest was about to explode, he felt so hot; he was beginning to shake from the arousal and anticipation. He was definitely eager for more when Kaiba started lubing up under the sheets.

They weren't even speaking to each other, but it was like nothing had to be said. Jonouchi wanted him, badly, and he knew that Kaiba knew. He drew up his knees and exposed himself, unable to help feeling a little nervous about it. Kaiba seemed to understand, even though he hadn't said anything. He coaxed Jonouchi into a relaxed state again with a gentle hand trailing over his stomach. Then he felt Kaiba inside of him, their bodies pressing together until they were joined, and his mate's lips were pressing at his mouth.

God, it was the best feeling in the world, the kind of gratification that came from finally getting what he wanted. They were having sex. Kaiba was going to be with him. It was almost more than he could handle; there was a swelling in his chest that made him want to burst into laughter and tears all at once. He held tightly on to Kaiba's shoulders, moaning and pressing his legs closer against the man's body to drive him deeper, trying to make the angle as good as possible. He wanted everything to feel good, and not just for him. He watched as Kaiba's face became more overtaken with lust for him, his eyes dark and dilated.

When his face came closer, Jonouchi moved his to expose his neck, enjoying the feeling of nipping and kissing. He closed his eyes, sliding his fingers into Kaiba's hair and massaging his scalp while breathing heavily. Everything felt perfect; their joining was the most physically elating, emotionally stimulating thing he'd ever experienced. He started to lose himself in it until teeth bit harder than expected, and he hissed in pain. Opening his eyes quickly, he looked at Kaiba confusedly, but then it wasn't Kaiba anymore.

It was Kitamura. His dispassionate eyes were black, and his eyebrows creased when they made eye contact and Jonouchi gasped. Before he could even ask what was going on, he pulled out quickly and forced Jonouchi onto his stomach. He pinned his arms behind him, and Jonouchi tried to yell at him to stop, but he couldn't speak. He felt paralyzed, his limbs heavy and unable to respond to signals from his brain. Kitamura seemed too preoccupied with his own desires to take note of Jonouchi's expression of horror. He didn't hesitate to lift his hips up and push his head down against the pillow so that his voice was muffled from the material.

"Kitamura," Jonouchi tried yelling, finding his voice at last, "Stop it! What are you doing?"

He heard Kitamura speak, his voice dismissive and self-assured.

"It's all right, just relax. It only stings at first."

That did nothing to comfort Jonouchi. He felt a hand digging into his side, and then the worst kind of pain he could imagine as something solid and stiff entered him too quickly, and he screamed, the noise muffled by the pillow. He was biting his lip to the point that it was bleeding. He couldn't do anything. No amount of struggling or screaming, or _begging _for it to stop would prevent Kitamura from driving him hard into the bed. He closed his eyes waiting for the nightmare to end, trying to separate himself from the situation and finding that he was unable. Jonouchi couldn't struggle; his desperate screams had no bearing on what was happening. He felt Kitamura speed up, the pain becoming too intense...

Then his eyes opened and there was light on his face. It didn't register, and Jonouchi shot up in bed, crying out in panic. He took a moment to register that he'd been lying in Kaiba's bed. The other man was right behind him, and opened his eyes in confusion. He probably noticed Jonouchi's pale complexion, the slight sheen on his forehead from cold sweat. He was shaking, his stomach horribly sick and his mind overwhelmingly disturbed.

"Jonouchi," he heard Kaiba mutter, "Why are you yelling? Go to sleep."

Jonouchi looked back at him silently. Kaiba's arms were around his waist, and he had his eyes closed. His face was relaxed, as if nothing had happened at all, and Jonouchi finally realized that they had been asleep together. Nothing more. Kitamura wasn't there. He hadn't been doing that to him, not tonight.

Still shaking and feeling horribly sick, he settled back against Kaiba. His scent was comforting, his steady breathing soothing. His body felt warm and strong, a suitable tool for his protective nature. Jonouchi tried closing his eyes and relaxing into the warmth, but every time he did, he could see Kitamura's dark eyes peering at him. Watching him like he was an object. Not even that, it was more like he was prey.

He felt haunted.

The sick churning in his stomach became unbearable. Jonouchi tried to swallow back the bile that was rising into his throat, but eventually he gagged, and ended up stumbling frantically to the bathroom. He didn't want to vomit all over Kaiba and his bed.

Fortunately, the toilet seat was already up due to Kaiba being male, and Jonouchi got there just in time. He fell to his knees as he retched, still weak and dizzy from the alcohol he'd consumed just hours ago. He tried to push his bangs out of the way to make sure he wouldn't get any mess in them, but he couldn't keep track of it while he was throwing up. His stomach expelled the vomit so forcefully that he had to consciously stop it from going up his nose. Tasting already-digested junk food was bad enough without having it in his nostrils.

He felt fingers in his hair and jumped in surprise, but he didn't struggle. He assumed it must be Kaiba, especially when the strands of his bangs and errant hair from the back of his head was combed out of his face. Jonouchi wanted to make some expression of gratitude, but it wasn't really possible at the moment. His stomach was almost empty by now, surely, but he kept hacking, his stomach retching violently as if to ensure no sickness would remain.

When it stopped, Jonouchi worked to catch his breath and spat into the toilet a few times to make sure there wasn't anything in his mouth. Then he reached for the flushing lever clumsily and stood. Or, tried to stand. He ended up needing help.

With Kaiba's assistance, he made it to the sink and started rinsing his mouth out. His head was pounding, but what got to him more than that was the shaking he couldn't prevent, and the horrible clammy chill that had settled over him since he'd awakened from his nightmare.

"Thanks," he muttered weakly after his mouth no longer tasted of bile, "For the help, I mean."

He could still feel Kaiba holding his hair back. That was the sign of a true friend right there.

"You look like a mess."

Kaiba frowned before ushering Jonouchi back to the bed, trying to ignore the smell that was coming out of the bathroom. It was rather disgusting, but nothing Kaiba hadn't done himself, when he didn't know his limits. Eventually after drinking so much habitually, he realized what was too much for him, but before, he used to mess himself up all the time. And no one could take care of him.

So he took some pity on Jonouchi, getting him a glass of water to sip on before spraying the bathroom with air fresher. He didn't want the scent stinking up everything.

"You shouldn't have drank so much," he mumbled, stating the obvious, "And you should hold off on food until lunch. I don't want you puking that up either. Just drink."

He would need water. Hydration would make things better for him, and Kaiba knew sometimes the stomach would still puke it back up. If worse come to worse, he'd have to take Jonouchi to see his doctor so he'd get an IV placed, but that probably wouldn't be too necessary. Not over something like a nasty hangover.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Kaiba asked, "You were really upset."

And it was a little scary, when Jonouchi just burst into his room, going on about making a deal so he could get paid for sex. It confused the hell out of Kaiba, who was half asleep, but now that he had some time to think over it, he wanted to figure out what was going on. And settle it.

"Uh," Jonouchi half-groaned. Talking didn't suck so much after water, but his throat still stung from throwing up. "I was drunk and being a fucking moron. It wasn't anything relevant."

He was lying, but now that he was a little bit more sober, he was regaining his sense and inhibitions. And, as he regained them, he realized more and more that he should definitely not have tried begging Kaiba to pay him for sex the night before. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, but he'd had a liter and a half of sake, too.

His logical mind knew better. Kaiba wouldn't pay him for sex. Kaiba wouldn't have sex with him for free, why would he do it for money? That, and starting a relationship with Kaiba that mirrored the one with Kitamura...Jonouchi didn't want to do that. It was shitty enough dealing with Kitamura, feeling horribly uncomfortable and unenthusiastic about the sex, but remaining. Maybe it would be easier to just not deal with it if he didn't have that pretense of a relationship nagging at him. Kitamura wasn't exactly unpleasant to him, even if he was demanding.

He cleared his throat and kept his breathing even to prevent the water from coming back up. He wanted to get rid of his hangover as soon as possible.

"I don't believe you, Jonouchi."

It wasn't something "irrelevant". Not if it was bothering Jonouchi enough that he busted into the room around three in the morning and woke up Kaiba demanding pay for sex. There had to be something else going on, and the way Jonouchi averted his eyes was enough that Kaiba could tell. He was hiding something, clearly, and was probably too ashamed to explain himself.

Taking a seat by the edge of the bed, he massaged his temples before looking Jonouchi in the eyes.

"Just tell me what's going on. You owe me that much."

Jonouchi wanted to defiantly insist that he didn't owe Kaiba anything that personal, but he didn't say it. He knew it wasn't true, and he was too exhausted to be stubborn. That, and he was still a little drunk, not to mention insecure after the nightmare. Kaiba was gazing at him sternly, his expression making Jonouchi feel even more ashamed of himself. He sighed.

"I was stressing about shit. I ended up trying to drown my sorrows, and thought that my idea to barge into your room was great after a bottle of sake."

He didn't really want to tell Kaiba about the dream he'd had, the actual trigger for the situation. That would be too much. He couldn't go delving into all that emotional shit, not while he was already sick and barely holding himself together as it was.

"What about you waking up screaming?" Kaiba asked, "Was that just "stressing about shit" too?"

He felt like he was scolding Jonouchi, but someone had to. He wasn't opening up.

Jonouchi couldn't meet his eyes. He rubbed his own eyes, partly because they were sore, but mostly because he was warding off mental images. His nightmare had been mostly influenced by his first night with Kitamura. He knew that much. It was bad enough remembering that from time to time without the nightmare. He hated recalling that feeling of physical pain and helplessness, and getting immersed in it against his will wasn't the best thing that could have happened.

"It was a nightmare," he stated, though that was probably obvious, "It was...I guess things that were on my mind, and a bad memory. It doesn't matter, I'm fine now. It was just a bad dream."

"Yeah, I don't really believe that either."

Sighing, Kaiba just shook his head before laying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Jonouchi was just in his pants, and he glanced at him with an annoyed expression before snorting and looking back up at the ceiling. He wasn't good at making people talk. Usually Mokuba just did it on his own; he was pretty open about his troubles. But this wasn't like anything Kaiba had dealt with before.

And he wanted to do _something_, because Jonouchi drank a bottle of sake worth over two thousand yen and woke his ass up in the middle of the night... puking in the morning. It was worse than Kaiba's sad drinking, and all because Jonouchi couldn't handle whatever was bothering him. Or wouldn't. He wasn't exactly sure yet what the issue was.

"But I guess I can't make you talk to me if you don't want to, right?" He asked, looking over at Jonouchi again in the hopes of making him feel a little guilty. "You can just sleep the hangover off until you're ready to go home later."

"It isn't that I don't want to talk to you, Kaiba," Jonouchi frowned. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind someone to confide in, but he didn't really have anyone around who wouldn't be appalled or outright disgusted. Or more judgmental than he could handle at the moment. "I don't want you to think any worse of me than you already do."

"I don't think badly of you Jonouchi," explained Kaiba, trying to sound sincere, "But I'd understand you better if you just told me what is going on with you."

Jonouchi mulled it over (painfully, due to his pounding headache). It was odd, how things had changed around. Just a few weeks ago, he was the one begging Kaiba to spill his guts. Of course, Kaiba usually chased him off, but Jonouchi didn't have the will to do the same.

"It started out okay," he began. The dream was still fresh in his mind. "I was dreaming about sex...but then it turned into this nightmare, like a memory but not quite the same as what happened. It was about that night at your hotel. You know...Sigfried's after party."

He left out the fact that Kaiba was the object of his sex dream. That would probably make him pretty uncomfortable, and he didn't want to make it seem like he was associating Kaiba with poor experiences. That certainly wasn't how it seemed to him, anyway.

"What exactly happened at the convention?" Pressed Kaiba. "I don't remember much of it."

Kaiba remembered that Jonouchi went up with Kitamura, but not much else. The details were vague, and he was under the impression that Jonouchi was fine. He had said a few days after that he was comfortable with his sexuality, and the sex he was having without all the emotional attachment and whatnot involved in it, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Something had happened in that hotel room.

"You can tell me, Jonouchi. I'm not going to think poorly of you. If you want to consider me a friend, then let me be one."

Jonouchi squirmed. He was sure Kaiba was being honest, but he hadn't heard what he was going to say, either. He might change his mind.

"I went upstairs with Kitamura. I know you think I had sex with him for pay that night, but that isn't what happened."

Not that Jonouchi had done anything to dispel that impression. He probably should have said something earlier, but somehow, he was reluctant to call Kitamura his boyfriend.

"We went to the room Mokuba let me use. I got messed up drunk and we had sex."

He didn't like saying it. Honestly, he would have preferred to say that he'd been paid, at this point. It would have been a better circumstance than what had actually happened. He could still remember being distraught that night, and how he'd felt the day afterward. At least if it had been sex for pay, he wouldn't feel like as much of an idiot. Maybe he'd still be a whore, but he wouldn't be dysfunctionally stupid.

"Was that not what you had planned on doing in the first place? I was under the impression you were trying to get laid. That's what you told me when I asked."

He didn't understand how he could be so bothered by it if he only got what he wanted. Unless... he was only trying to convince himself that was what he wanted. And maybe the situation wasn't exactly what it seemed.

"Well, kind of..." Jonouchi muttered, "I mean, I knew what _he_ wanted. I didn't exactly want to have sex with him, but I let him come upstairs with me anyway, and I got really drunk knowing he wanted to have sex with me..."

He couldn't really remember most of his thoughts and feelings from that night, at least not after the drinking started. He knew what had happened; he had enough memory for that. But it was a little strange, more like a dream he'd half-forgotten than a scarring memory.

"I try not to think about it. It wasn't my greatest moment."

"Did you tell him before that you wanted to sleep with him or did he just push it on you?" Asked Kaiba, getting a bit more worked up under what sounded like suspicious circumstances. "Kitamura was never one for playing the field fairly. Did he get you drunk on purpose?"

"I don't know about that," Jonouchi's brows furrowed as he thought about it. He recalled Kitamura sipping on his drink while he himself downed full tumblers of alcohol. He hadn't thought much of it at the time. Just that Kitamura was a pussy drinker. "I don't know. I never told him I wanted to sleep with him or anything, but I never told him to stop. And I was pretty inviting, it wasn't like his intentions weren't obvious..."

"That doesn't mean anything," replied Kaiba, "If he gave you the alcohol, then he intended to have you without a fight. This isn't the first time I've heard of him doing something like this... Like I've said before, he has a reputation. There's a reason why I don't invite him to my parties. Ever."

"Oh," was all Jonouchi could say in response. What else was there? He didn't know how to reply to that. All he could think about was Rintama back when he was fourteen, the stories they'd told about drugging drinks. Not that his drink had anything put in it, but the intent was familiar. "I guess he got what he wanted, then. I didn't do much but let shit happen. I was pretty out of it. And I mean, it wasn't awful at first. I was kind of into it."

"But did you actually want it, or did he force it on you? I know you've been thinking more with your dick than your head lately," teased Kaiba, trying to make the situation a little lighter, "And that doesn't mean what he did was okay. Not if you're so bothered, you're having nightmares about it months later."

Jonouchi didn't respond immediately. He had to think about it for the first time. Normally he just pushed it to the back of his mind when it popped up. He couldn't change the fact that it had happened, and frankly he'd been blaming himself for it since it occurred.

"I don't know if it was forced," Jonouchi admitted, "I was nervous because I hadn't done it before, and I freaked out at the end because it hurt a lot. I was dazed for most of it, I didn't really know what was going on until the last part."

Shit. The more he talked about it, the worse it sounded. Jonouchi was starting to feel sick again.

"He wasn't violent or anything. I was just too drunk to tell him to stop, or respond really."

"Jonouchi, you know as well as I do what exactly he was doing, don't make excuses for it in your head...Are you still seeing him around?"

Hopefully not, but Jonouchi was known to do stupid things for reasons that made no sense. And he talked before like he was still screwing around with the man, even after what happened. It didn't make any sense to Kaiba, but maybe it would come together better if it was explained.

"If he's bothering you, I can make him go away, I've threatened him enough times..."

"Um," Jonouchi felt deeply uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted to tell Kaiba at this point was that he was still hooking up with Kitamura. "He and I had dinner the day after. I see him every couple of weeks when he's in town."

For less than nine hours at a time, to boot. The longest period they'd spent in each other's company was when Kitamura took him to buy new clothes. Jonouchi didn't really like the way Kaiba was looking at him, so he covered his eyes with his forearm. He felt too exposed. This shit was bad enough in his head, much less talking about it with someone else.

"Jonouchi, _why would you do that_?"

He was absolutely shocked. It appeared to Kaiba that, for all intents and purposes, Kitamura had taken advantage of Jonouchi, as he did other people in the past, and was milking out as much as he could from someone who was too confused and naive to tell him to fuck off. Kaiba didn't understand it. Was Jonouchi really so desperate for sex that he'd go hanging around his rapist?

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? He took advantage of you, probably planned it out, and you're just hanging out with him like nothing happened?"

Japan had very different ideas about what was acceptable while intoxicated, and usually Kaiba didn't judge people while inebriated; he got drunk enough himself rather often. However, he'd seen Kitamura, and he was not so far gone that he wouldn't have known any better than to prey on Jonouchi. Someone who was lonely, no doubt, and curious, and lacking any good sense to take care of himself.

There were a lot of things Kaiba could overlook while someone was intoxicated, but seducing someone who was even more drunk was not one of those things.

"Either you were okay with having sex with him or not. Don't fool yourself into thinking anything otherwise, obviously it's not working if you're having nightmares over it."

Jonouchi couldn't speak. He rolled over on his side, his back to Kaiba. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't thought too much of what had happened with Kitamura. He'd brushed it off as a stupid decision on his part and then proceeded to take his money.

"I don't know, Kaiba," Jonouchi tugged at his hair, "It just kind of happened. I have sex with him and he pays me."

Well, there it was. Still no explanation for why he would do that with someone who'd taken advantage of him, he supposed, but he didn't have an answer for that. It didn't really register with him the way it seemed to do with Kaiba.

"Do you really have so little respect for yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Jonouchi snorted. "It's not that big a deal, is it? Shit happens. It was my own stupid fault that I was drunk, and I need the money."

"You're whoring yourself out to your rapist."

Kaiba didn't know any way to get his point across other than just being blunt about it. Probably the only way to make Jonouchi understand just how bad this whole situation was, since he seemed so convinced to make it something he could just overlook and ignore. Although, obviously, it was still bothering him. Enough that he was waking up screaming over the night it had happened.

"Is he the reason why you were drinking all my sake last night?"

"...In a way," Jonouchi muttered. He'd been drinking because of Kaiba, not Kitamura. Not that Kaiba did anything to him, but Jonouchi had been in a mood because of him. "I've been having bad dreams, I guess. I woke up upset and started drinking to get over it."

He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell Kaiba about that dream. That would be too awkward. And painful, since he already knew what Kaiba would think.

"It's too hard thinking about this shit. I'm not sure _what_ to think about Kitamura. If nothing else, I need the money he gives me."

It was probably a bad idea to mention that they were dating. Kaiba might give up on him entirely at that point. And be pissed off that he'd fooled around with him on the side.

"What part of having sex with the man who forced it on you is all right? Are you seriously that stupid? Did someone drop you as a child, Jonouchi, because I'm trying to understand how you can be so utterly idiotic... Unless you just think so little of yourself, you resorted to... I don't even know what to call it."

Whoring himself out. But even prostitutes didn't keep bad clients, and Kaiba wasn't sure what to think of that. It didn't bother him, sex work, but what Jonouchi was doing was not respectable. Not in the least.

"He's using you, you know that, right?"

"It's not like it's subtle," Jonouchi groaned. Kaiba was brutally honest, but he couldn't really blame him. The whole situation was stupid. "But he isn't mean to me or anything..."

"Rape isn't always some girl getting brutalized in an alleyway, Jonouchi..."

"I know that," Jonouchi replied dryly. No, sometimes it was a girl getting drunk or drugged in a club. "Kaiba, there's nothing to be done about it. I don't even want to think about this shit with Kitamura until I get a new job."

He sighed. It was too complicated, in his opinion. If Kitamura was his "rapist", shouldn't he hate him more? He certainly thought he was selfish, and he didn't like the sex that much, but he was usually good-humored. And he blew all kinds of money on him constantly.

"I'll get you a job if it's that bad, but stop seeing Kitamura. Can you at least do that?"

"Um," Jonouchi stared straight ahead as he contemplated that. Wasn't he supposed to be dating Kitamura? Not that it was much of a relationship, but they did go on "dates" of sorts when they were together. If he had a job, he wouldn't really need to see Kitamura anymore, so he could just break it off, right?

"I guess I won't really need to do anything with him if I have a steady paycheck again."

"So will you?" Pressed Kaiba, leaning into Jonouchi's face a little, despite the fact his breath stank of vomit, "I can get you an entry level gig at KaibaLand. They're always looking for people to run the park, and it's decent pay. There's no reason to screw around with that piece of trash any longer."

"Well," Jonouchi glanced at Kaiba, meeting his eyes for a moment. Shit, he looked so intense that it made him feel strange. Half tingly and half frightened. "I will. I won't have to see him again when I have income. He's no good..."

Why he was having such a struggle with the idea, he couldn't tell. Still, he'd have to suck it up. Once he had the new job at the theme park, he wouldn't have to worry about paying for transportation and food and rent. So Kitamura would be unnecessary. Jonouchi never even wanted to see him, even if it wasn't really unpleasant spending time with him.

So why was it such a stressful concept?

"You're really going to give me a job?" Jonouchi asked, looking at Kaiba and feeling a combination of gratitude and hesitation. "Just like that?"

"It's not like anyone can stop me from doing what I want with my company," snorted Kaiba, "Just don't disappoint me."

But Kaiba knew Jonouchi was a hard worker when he actually put his mind into it. That wasn't something he thought he'd need to be worried about. Kaiba rarely ever hooked up people for employment, but if Jonouchi was that desperate for money, well... Kaiba knew he wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror with any sort of pride if he didn't help him out. Especially since he had the resources to.

"I'll have it handled for you on Monday. It'll probably be a full time job working as a cashier or at the concession stands, but it shouldn't be that difficult to get somewhere more interesting if you impress the managers. They're always looking for talent, and you certainly have the background for something more suitable to your strengths... like dueling."

They did have dueling arenas, after all.

"I'd pull more strings, but I don't want to piss off the park staff."

"Kaiba, you're doing more than you need to as it is. I don't even know what to say," Jonouchi smiled, even though making the gesture was tiring, "I'd kiss you if I didn't taste like barf."

And if he was physically able to sit up. He could always get Kaiba to bend down, he supposed, but the stinky mouth problem remained.

"A full time job will pay the bills. That's all I need."

"And you'll stop seeing Kitamura then?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi nodded, "I will."

* * *

Working at KaibaLand was something of a dream. Although the park had cheesy outfits and long working hours, it was a great environment to work. Everything was clean and since it was indoors, Jonouchi wouldn't have to worry about the summer heat or winter freezing temperatures. The managers were friendly, the staff were helpful, and all in all, it was a surprise that a grump like Kaiba ran such a pleasant place.

The work wasn't as tiring as the soba restaurant, either. Any job would result in pained feet, of course, but Jonouchi wasn't nearly so drained after working as a cashier at KaibaLand, and the management weren't so strict about punch-in times or whether he accidentally got overtime.

Jonouchi hadn't really thought much about Kitamura since Kaiba had promised him the job. He liked to think it was because he'd stopped caring, but he knew it was because he was avoiding the issue. It was easy to do, since Kitamura wasn't exactly blowing up his phone. Jonouchi hadn't heard from him since his last little news bulletin, and now that was irrelevant.

He knew he was in town, though. It crossed his mind as he left KaibaLand, and then he couldn't shake off the thought. Kitamura was going to be in town for a few days, in fact, but Jonouchi hadn't heard from him. Not that it would matter much if he had, but still. It made him wonder if he'd done something that put him off. That would make things easier on him, of course, since that would mean no messages on his phone.

Jonouchi sighed as he approached the metro to catch the train. He shouldn't even be thinking about it. If Kitamura did try messaging him, he'd ignore it. It was that simple. Of course, it would probably result in his phone being shut off, so he'd be without one until he got his first paycheck, but it was a small price to pay.

Still. He couldn't help wondering what he would say if he broke it off in person. Weren't they boyfriends? Or, some imitation of that. Technically, ignoring the other person was the worst possible dick move when it came to ending a relationship. Text message wasn't much better, but Jonouchi didn't really want to run into Kitamura. He'd noticed, thinking back on their time together, that he could think whatever he wanted before they hooked up. Somehow, Kitamura's manner always made him cooperate, and he wasn't sure why.

He was about to step on the train when his phone vibrated. Jonouchi checked it, hoping it was Anzu or Mokuba. It was Kitamura, of course. Speak of the devil...

He ignored the first message as he sat on a metro bench, but it was quickly followed by a second one that he also read. The messages consisted of a greeting and asked him if he was available. Jonouchi considered replying to them, but he felt nervous about it. It would be so easy to just say no, he wasn't, and never would be again. Or, it should be easy. But it wasn't.

Jonouchi replied with no. Kitamura asked him why, which honestly he'd predicted, but he hadn't thought ahead to making a response. He felt strange, like part of him wanted to sent him all the nasty-grams he could muster, and the rest of him wanted to just ignore his phone altogether. Maybe chuck it somewhere or sell it.

Rather than doing any of those things, he sent Kitamura a message saying he wasn't going to meet him, and left it at that. Unfortunately, his delay resulted in his missing the train, but he shrugged it off. He could use the fresh air and exercise, now. He felt strangely down in the dumps. He should be happy to cut Kitamura loose, shouldn't he? Even if they were "dating". Kitamura was just using him. Kaiba had said so, so Jonouchi knew it wasn't just him being prissy.

He was walking by a cluster of restaurants uptown when he heard his name being called. He looked around, trying to see who in the crowd of people on the street had said his name. It had been a bit distant, to the point that Jonouchi didn't recognize the voice. He hoped to god it wasn't one of the punks from Rintama. But the likelihood of them being uptown was almost nothing.

As he looked toward the direction of the sound, his eyes widened when he saw who had called him. He turned sharply and started walking in the other direction, his heart beating so hard that he could feel it in his throat. Dear god, why. Just. Why. And how, for that matter? Wasn't he supposed to be lucky?

He heard his name again and walked faster, hoping that he could find enough of a break in the herd to start running outright. As he approached the nearest intersection, he gasped when he felt a tight grip on his wrist yanking him back. He turned quickly out of instinct, even though he knew who it was.

"Jonouchi," Kitamura huffed, still holding onto his wrist more tightly than was comfortable, "I was calling you."

"Okay," Jonouchi replied. Kitamura looked confused. Well, what else was he supposed to say? It should have been obvious at that point that Jonouchi was avoiding him, and Kitamura was acting as if he just hadn't heard, or hadn't understood.

"You said you weren't going to meet me, so I got a little concerned," Kitamura stated, "I tracked your phone and it turned out you were only about a block away, so I came after you."

Jonouchi stiffened. Tracked his phone? Kitamura knew where he was all the time, then? That was a terrible, terrible concept. He needed to just get rid of the thing. His friends could deal with hearing nothing from him for another week and a half.

"Me saying I wasn't going to see you wasn't a valid reason to stalk me," Jonouchi yanked his wrist free and glared at Kitamura. He was deeply uncomfortable and on the verge of being outright angry. It was Kaiba's doing, but he didn't see Kitamura the same way anymore. He didn't want to let the concept of being _raped _by him linger on his mind, but their first night together definitely hadn't been pre-approved. Or approved during. Or after.

"You didn't really explain yourself. I wondered if something was wrong."

"Something _is _wrong," Jonouchi scowled, "It's you. Goodbye."

He started walking away again, this time much more briskly. He reminded himself that Kitamura would be able to find him anyway, but it wouldn't matter if he could get somewhere secure. Maybe cross a bridge over the canal when he cut through the park so he could toss that phone away. It was just creepy having it now.

Kitamura didn't follow him this time, but Jonouchi got a lot of messages by the time he reached the park. It wasn't until he was on the sidewalks there that he bothered looking at his phone. He probably shouldn't have, but he did regardless. The first message was asking him to come back. Subsequent messages were asking frantic questions like where was he going and why, and the last one was more unexpected. _Are we having a fight? _it said. As in what, a lovers' squabble? Hardly...

Jonouchi found a bench to sit on and stared at the string of messages. He contemplated whether or not he should respond, and against his better judgment ended up doing so. He didn't feel right just cutting and running, for whatever reason. Kaiba would probably smack him upside the head if he were there. If he was a physically violent person. Honda would probably smack him upside the head.

He told Kitamura that he wasn't going to sleep with him again, and sent him a very accusational message about that first night. He may as well, if he was going to talk to him at all. Not that he expected much of a response, but at least he'd have it off his chest. So to speak.

He didn't hear back for a while. It was enough time for Jonouchi to put his feet up on the bench and start getting inexplicably anxious.

When he got a message back, he checked it quickly. Surprisingly, it was an apology. Followed by desperate pleas for Jonouchi to talk to him about it. Why should he? He didn't owe Kitamura anything.

And yet, he felt compelled to grant his request. Jonouchi felt guilty. He hated it, and hated himself for it, but he did. He avoided thinking about Kaiba, recalling the agreement he'd made and not wanting to contemplate the fact that he was very obviously breaking it. Hopefully he wouldn't run into _him _accidentally, too.

Kitamura wanted to meet in a restaurant. There wasn't really any potential harm in that, was there? It was out in public, and Jonouchi didn't have to eat anything. He consoled himself with this line of thought as he walked into the ridiculously expensive place. The hostess led him to Kitamura's table, and Jonouchi sat, avoiding the other man's eyes.

What the fuck was he doing here?

"Thank you for coming," Kitamura smiled at him, and Jonouchi felt extremely uncomfortable. Usually his friendliness put him at ease a little. Not so much in this instance. He'd been friendly the night he'd taken Jonouchi's virginity.

"Yeah, well," Jonouchi muttered, and that was it. There wasn't anything else he could say. Yeah, well, he was an idiot. He was a completely fucked up piece of street trash who willingly whored himself out to his rapist.

His eyes wandered the restaurant somewhat vacantly until he caught sight of familiar faces at the entrance. They probably couldn't see him, since he was in a secluded area intended to be out of the general view.

It was Kaiba. But that wasn't bad enough. No, just by his awful luck, Mai was there with him. They were both dressed up a little, Kaiba wearing one of his expensive suits and Mai...well, she'd always been glamorous. The woman was dressed to the nines and looked as stunning as ever. Honestly, the two of them were like some poster couple.

Wait. Were they there together? As in, on a date? Jonouchi felt like his blood ran cold at the very thought. They couldn't be. That was just wrong. Why those two particular people? Not that it would have been much better if he saw Kaiba with someone else, but at least it wouldn't be _Mai._

"Are you all right?" Jonouchi's head snapped in Kitamura's direction when he heard his voice. "You look pale."

"Why did you choose a restaurant where Kaiba Seto eats?" Jonouchi demanded in a hushed voice, as if Kaiba would be able to hear him from his table on the other side of the large restaurant. Kitamura looked amused by his behavior, as usual.

"I didn't think it mattered," Kitamura watched him curiously, "It's an upscale eatery. It's to be expected that most of the upper class will show up here at some point. Why is it important to you?"

Jonouchi just scowled and huffed, looking at the table. Kitamura was digging, and he could tell. He wasn't going to say anything to that, lest he fall into a trap and Kitamura find another way to use him. He remained silent until a waiter came with plates. Apparently Kitamura had ordered before he arrived. Jonouchi didn't touch the food.

"Jonouchi," Kitamura spoke quietly, and waited until Jonouchi met his eyes before continuing, "I wanted to talk about what you told me earlier."

"I gathered."

"Well," he seemed uncomfortable, idly picking at his food with his spoon as he paused, "What you said about that night at the hotel. I'm not sure what you're upset about."

"What?" Jonouchi was immediately angry, and it was only by luck that he kept himself under control enough not to yell. "How can you _not _understand? Wouldn't you be upset if you were in my place?"

Kitamura looked bewildered. How did that not make sense to him?

"Sex is sex," he replied, "I've never had a problem with it, no. You're the first person who's ever complained to me about it, too. I feel that you're being oversensitive."

"_Over-" _Jonouchi cut off when Kitamura shushed him. He'd been mid-shout. "Oversensitive? You took advantage of me! I was in _pain!"_

"I already apologized for hurting you," Kitamura looked wary of Jonouchi's rage. He could conjure up quite the evil eye when he was in the right mood. "It wasn't done on purpose."

"You never apologized," Jonouchi growled, "You told me I should have said something and suggested I prepare myself before sex."

Kitamura regarded him with a vacant expression as he thought that through. He probably didn't even recall the exact conversation, but it was burned into Jonouchi's memory.

"Look, I know it's gonna bruise your ego, but you're a _terrible _lover. Like worse than bad. Actually terrible."

"What?" Kitamura looked completely offended for probably the first time Jonouchi had ever seen. He looked a little bit like a child who felt unjustly punished. "Jonouchi, don't say things just to be spiteful."

"I'm not being spiteful, asshole!" Jonouchi gaped, scandalized at being so flippantly disregarded. "You don't treat me right, and you should know it. You expect sex from me every time we're together, you'll only do doggy, and you don't care if you please me at all."

"I care," Kitamura frowned, "But I don't always have a lot of time. If you aren't satisfied when it's over, you can finish yourself, can't you?"

Jonouchi opened his mouth to refute that, but was cut off.

"I'm only in town every couple of weeks, anyway. Of course I expect sex. I thought you would be interested after that much time passed."

"You shouldn't assume that," Jonouchi sighed. Did he not live in the real world? "You're incredible. Why should I be expected to top myself off? I'm not going to bend over and take it, and _then _not be satisfied afterward."

Kitamura stared at the table, thinking. Jonouchi sat quietly and let him do it. He probably wouldn't get anywhere, considering how his train of thought tended to be, but Jonouchi was stuck here anyway. May as well see where it went.

"I can try to do better," Kitamura suggested, meeting Jonouchi's eyes, "You seem to know what you want, so you could tell me what to do to improve."

Jonouchi regarded him suspiciously. He wasn't sure how genuine that offer was. Kitamura was manipulative. He understood that much, at this point. That said, he hadn't been yanking him around since that first night, exactly. Just been really unbearably selfish.

Wait. The first night. That was still a problem.

"You still raped me, asshole," Jonouchi narrowed his eyes. Kitamura looked a little cautious.

"Are you still mad?"

"Yes, I'm still mad," Jonouchi replied incredulously, "And I'm going to be mad for the foreseeable future, so congratulations. You fucked up."

"Jonouchi," Kitamura surprisingly had his head bowed slightly, like a child being scolded in school. He looked up at him hesitantly. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, if you're that upset."

Jonouchi watched his dark eyes, feeling put on the spot. Was he actually being remorseful? It was anyone's guess. He didn't move or speak for a few seconds, frozen in place by the decision with which he was presented. What was he supposed to do?

He heard people talking quietly around them, the murmurs joined by the sounds of silverware clinking against porcelain. Then there was a sharp sound that cut through the quiet briefly before being muffled. Jonouchi recognized it as Mai's rather shrill laughter. It was something that made it impossible for her to disguise herself in the past. He peeked toward the other side of the room and saw her still giggling, and Kaiba sitting across from her looking cross.

Shit. He'd much rather be in her place than here.

He didn't need to think about that right now. Kaiba and Mai being on a date wasn't going to assist his decision-making process. Kitamura was still waiting for an answer, but Jonouchi didn't really have one. He barely understood this man at all. What was he supposed to suggest?

"What do you want to do, then, Kitamura?" He sighed, propping his head up with one hand as he tapped the table with his index finger. It was smooth, unlike the knotted wood of less pretentious restaurants.

"I'd like it if we didn't break up," he stated. Jonouchi hummed. He still wasn't sure what to do with that one. "And I'd also like it if you'd spend the evening with me."

"Fuck off."

"That isn't what I meant," Kitamura muttered, "I was going to take you out."

"We are out."

"Somewhere else."

"Hmm."

Jonouchi grumbled quietly to himself, his eyes on everything but Kitamura. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He'd told Kaiba he wasn't going to see him anymore, but he seemed like he actually intended to try harder. Maybe he could give it a run tonight and see what happened. He wouldn't have to have sex with him unless he wanted to, right? He didn't need the money.

"Where is it you want to go?"

"Can it be a surprise?" Kitamura asked. Jonouchi just glared silently at him. "I was going to take you shopping."

"Again? I don't need any more tight clothes or jewelry."

He wasn't wearing the watch. He'd decided only to put it on when he saw Kitamura, but at this point, he wasn't interested in extending the courtesy.

"I was thinking about getting something else for you. Don't make me tell you, it'll ruin the fun."

"Fun for you, maybe," Jonouchi huffed. He stared at his untouched plate of food. "Fine, we'll go."

* * *

Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews. I especially appreciate the thoughtful one about Kaiba's characterization, I definitely wanted a more mature, grown up version of the anti-hero I love, and I think since the characters aren't teenagers anymore, you have to allow them some growth. Kaiba was only fifteen during Death T, so it makes sense after six years of time, he wouldn't be the same person anymore. However, he still has a lot of demons to deal with.

Again, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you guys all enjoy this next one.


	17. Chapter 17

Kitamura was obviously pleased. Jonouchi was less so. He felt like crap. He shouldn't feel guilty about Kitamura, and he certainly felt guilty knowing he'd lied to Kaiba. How was he supposed to face him after this? And Kaiba was even in the restaurant while he sat here betraying him.

Why did he do this to himself? He should have just told Kitamura to fuck right off and then left. Chucked the phone away and gone on with his life. He cursed himself for being so sympathetic.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kitamura asked, looking expectant. Jonouchi didn't even have an appetite right now. He shook his head.

"I'm not hungry. I didn't think you'd order food before I even got here."

Besides, he'd lived in the lower class long enough to know how much the cooks and servers in places like this reveled in sharing their bodily fluid with rude rich people via the food. No thanks, he didn't want to swallow anything weird.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm finished, if you want to get moving."

Jonouchi didn't speak. He simply stood along with Kitamura, and the two of them headed toward the exit. Jonouchi was hoping all the while, as he followed the other man and glared at his back, that Kaiba wouldn't see him. Or Mai. God no, please not that. That would just be cruel. Maybe his stupid ass deserved it, but he couldn't take it.

He and Kitamura got into his expensive-looking car and started driving toward the mall. Jonouchi didn't say anything during the drive. He didn't want to say anything. He was still stewing over what a horrible decision this was, and yet he couldn't bring himself to back out of it. Why not? He acknowledged at this point that Kitamura had abused him, and then proceeded to use his body at his discretion. And yet, here he was.

He was also getting progressively more heated up about Kaiba going out with Mai. He really fucking hoped that was a business meeting. If they were dating or something...he couldn't handle that. That would be too goddamn much. He knew Kaiba was unattainable, but it was like salt in the wound to think about him being with someone Jonouchi had liked in the past.

When they got to the parking garage for the mall, Kitamura led the way inside. When they found a mall directory, he started looking it over, leaning on one hip and crossing his arms. What an odd pose to see him in, especially in casual wear. For the first time Jonouchi had seen, Kitamura was wearing jeans and a short-sleeved button-up. It wasn't even tucked in at the bottom. He certainly didn't look like an almost-thirty businessman. Although, with his longer haircut, he never really did. His hair wasn't as long and stylish as Kaiba's, but he had tailored asymmetrical bangs, and the hair at the back reached down to his collar.

Jonouchi had never really looked before. Seen, but not looked. He hadn't been overly concerned with taking in Kitamura's appearance unless there was something out of the normal fare about it. He was just the guy he met and fucked for money. Now, he might be turning into something different. Jonouchi didn't know. He wasn't sold on the idea of dating Kitamura, to put it lightly. Even if they already were, technically.

"What do you do for entertainment?" Kitamura asked unexpectedly, his dark but shrewd eyes observing the directory. Jonouchi thought about it. He'd kind of lost time and money for hobbies in the past year.

"I really like gaming, and Duel Monsters especially."

"Do you play on a computer?" Kitamura looked at him, his expression and tone that of someone who was entirely unfamiliar with gaming in general. Hadn't he ever played Nintendo? He was only twenty-nine. Not that old.

"I don't have a computer or anything. I don't really play anymore unless I'm visiting someone."

Kitamura made the strangest face when he heard that. Jonouchi couldn't quite place it. He seemed torn between pity and sheer, horror-struck disbelief.

"You don't have a _computer?" _He sounded as if this was some kind of crime. When Jonouch shook his head, Kitamura groaned, covering his face with his hands. Jonouchi felt a little insulted. What was he supposed to do, buy one? He barely made enough monthly for living expenses. He guessed he could try asking Mokuba for a computer he and Kaiba didn't need, if he really needed it, but he didn't need it. Besides, he'd only just met up with with Mokuba maybe two months ago. It would be terrible form to ask him for shit like that right after getting back in touch.

"Just how poor _are _you?" Kitamura asked, looking genuinely concerned. Jonouchi spluttered, unsure of what to say. He stopped trying when Kitamura shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I'll get you one while we're here."

"What?" Jonouchi's eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious? Computers aren't cheap. I know you're trying to bribe me and shit, but god..."

Kitamura cocked his head to the side, looking a little confused.

"It's not just a bribe, Jonouchi," he stated matter-of-factly, "It's a gift. I can afford it. You worry so much about money when you're with me. It's strange."

Jonouchi didn't know what to say to that. He was more familiar with Kaiba, who despite being wealthy was more careful where he put his money. It was probably due to having been left with nothing at one point in his life. Kitamura, on the other hand, threw money at whatever pleased him at the time.

"You just don't worry about it like a normal person does, Kitamura. The amount of cash you blow in one shopping spree is a fortune to me."

"Wow, that's really sad," Kitamura replied as he led the way through the mall, "I don't think I've ever met anyone as poor as you."

"Thanks for mentioning it," Jonouchi scowled, "How would you know, anyway? Getting young men drunk and having one-night stands with them all the time isn't the best way to get perspective on your social status."

Kitamura opened his mouth and seemed as if he was trying to say something, but whatever it was, he was having trouble getting it out.

"I...it's not as if-"

"Don't try saying anything," Jonouchi suggested, giving Kitamura a warning look. He sighed and looked a bit scolded. Jonouchi wasn't sorry.

They'd found a computer store. Kitamura looked inside from the doorway, peering in judgmentally. It looked like just regular retail to Jonouchi, but Kitamura's nose wrinkled. Maybe there was something wrong with it.

"...No, this won't do. Let's find somewhere else."

Jonouchi followed Kitamura confusedly. A computer was a computer, wasn't it?

"What is it with you and shopping?" Jonouchi asked boldly. He wasn't concerned about offending Kitamura, so why not? "Is this like your hobby or something?"

"Pretty much," Kitamura looked back at Jonouchi, his expression slightly depressed even though he was smiling a little. Jesus, he didn't have to look like a kicked dog about it. "I have money, so I preoccupy myself with finding things to buy."

"Does that include people, then?" Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. Kitamura looked away, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my god, Jonouchi," he muttered in English, sounding distraught. Jonouchi rolled his eyes.

"Don't act all scandalized. You didn't have any qualms throwing money at me to make me stick around."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kitamura's brow furrowed, his lips in an obvious pout. He didn't seem to understand why Jonouchi was chewing him out. "You had a price, and I paid it to keep you."

So it was Jonouchi's turn to be scandalized. He couldn't exactly argue with that, could he? He'd stuck around for the money, at the very least. That one evening they'd had dinner and Kitamura had given him "pocket money", he certainly hadn't refused. He'd even come back for more.

"Why did you even ask me to go out with you?" Jonouchi huffed, crossing his arms and looking out over the mall as they rode the escalator. "You kept paying me anyway, and you never treated me any differently. I don't see why you'd bother throwing a relationship into it."

He never even stayed the night.

"I did it so it would just be me and you," Kitamura replied. Did nothing phase him? He didn't even look offended by the question. Jonouchi couldn't even imagine how his mind worked. "You're the only person I've seen more than once. I considered it more beneficial to have a relationship than just pay you off."

Jonouchi thought about that silently as they walked before he spoke. Kitamura obviously didn't understand the meaning or purpose of a romantic relationship, unless he was just doing it to make Jonouchi feel committed. Which had failed, if his trysts with Kaiba were any indication.

"Haven't you had a boyfriend before? Or a girlfriend?"

"Not really," Kitamura shrugged, "It wasn't necessary. I take my pleasure where I can get it."

Jonouchi snorted at that. It wouldn't be a bad thing if he didn't manipulate scenarios through which to get his "pleasure".

"So you've done girls too, then?"

"When the opportunity arose."

Yeah. Opportunity. Jonouchi was starting to really wonder if Kitamura had ever come by sex honestly.

"Well, then I have another question," Jonouchi grinned, thinking he might have come up with a way to finally embarrass Kitamura. "When did you have your first? Was it a boy or a girl?"

He was expecting blushing or something. Instead, Kitamura had that vacant look again. Did he need to think about it that hard? Surely, it was a simple enough question.

Did he not remember?

"It was a man," Kitamura replied, his face returning to its usual state, "I started young."

"Most people lose their virginity young."

"Hmm?" Kitamura looked at Jonouchi questioningly for a moment, seeming a bit dazed. Then he snorted. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I don't think it's as normal to have an older lover, though."

"You're older."

"Not old enough to be your father," Kitamura looked slightly offended, and narrowed his eyes at Jonouchi. "Didn't I already tell you my age?"

"You could have been lying."

"Oh, _please," _Kitamura huffed, his scandalized posture coming off as being extremely gay in Jonouchi's opinion. Maybe Kitamura was at least bisexual. More gay than Kaiba, definitely. Whether he would ever admit it was what Jonouchi wondered. He wouldn't be surprised to find out Kitamura had some kind of complex.

Jonouchi almost ran into the man when he stopped in front of a very expensive looking computer retailer. Of course he'd hunt down the most expensive store he could find.

"This will do nicely," Kitamura hummed, striding into the store with Jonouchi in tow. Jonouchi rolled his eyes. Him and his fucking shopping.

He let Kitamura guide him around the store. He checked out several computers, but they were desktops. Jonouchi had assumed he was looking at a laptop. How was he going to get an expensive-ass computer into his apartment unnoticed?

"Um, I think I'd rather stick with a laptop," he told Kitamura, tugging at his sleeve to get his attention, "A desktop is too bulky. It'll take up too much space."

"Laptops aren't as good for gaming," Kitamura warned him. Jonouchi shrugged.

"As long as it runs, I'll be happy."

"Your simplicity is adorable," Kitamura chuckled, his eyes getting crinkly at the corners. Jonouchi wasn't sure if he should be offended. He didn't care enough to call him on it, so he let it slide.

Kitamura found him a laptop half an hour later. He gave it a test run before having Jonouchi do the same. He didn't see why. They were all the same to him. Once he gave his stamp of approval, Kitamura purchased it. And a shoulder bag. And an external hard drive "just in case", as well as several games that were on the shelf in the store. Skyrim, The Orange Box, and Call of Duty. Jonouchi didn't even have internet, what was he supposed to do with Call of Duty? He mentioned this to Kitamura, who had a small crisis over his lack of internet.

"This would never happen in Korea," he frowned. Jonouchi reflected his expression.

"Shut up."

Kitamura packed the bag up and then helped Jonouchi sling it over his shoulder with the manner of a woman helping her young child pack for school. Jonouchi was immensely displeased with this behavior, but he didn't say anything. It was relatively harmless.

"So," Kitamura began when they left the store. Jonouchi felt tired by the whole excursion. Shopping wasn't his favorite thing. "What else would you like?"

Jonouchi gaped at him.

"You can't be serious," he replied, "I don't even like shopping, and I don't _need _anything else. Is your gold credit card burning a hole in your pocket or something?"

"Always," Kitamura chuckled, "If you won't let me get you any more toys, at least let me buy you food. You never had dinner."

"I'm still not hungry."

"Not even for dessert?"

"Nope," Jonouchi replied flatly. He still hadn't regained his appetite. Despite the fact that Kitamura was being pleasant (as per usual), he felt a rising sickness in his stomach. "Not even for dessert."

Kitamura looked utterly confused, but didn't push any further. He started leading them out of the mall, looking more downtrodden the closer they got to the parking garage. Eventually Jonouchi couldn't stop himself from asking, despite his futile claims to himself that he didn't care.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're still upset."

"Hate to break it to you, but some expensive presents aren't going to erase what's already happened," Jonouchi replied, warding off his feelings of guilt. He wasn't going to go there. Absolutely not.

"I thought it would at least cheer you up, though," Kitamura frowned. He had such pouty lips it was incredible.

"I'm not depressed or some shit," Jonouchi muttered. He was so uncomfortable now. He couldn't tell if Kitamura was a fantastic manipulator, or just genuinely didn't get it. He was probably only upset because he thought he wasn't going to get laid...which he wasn't.

"But you're unhappy. Usually you're all bubbly and optimistic."

Jonouchi didn't know what to say to that. It was true he'd flatlined a little bit since he'd spilled to Kaiba, but he was hardly in the dumps. Kitamura was used to his spunk, he supposed. It shocked him that it made any difference to him.

"Even I can only handle so much," Jonouchi stated flatly as he got into the car. Kitamura didn't reply, and only spoke after he'd turned on the car and backed out of his parking space.

"I'll drive you home," he offered, "Where do you need to go?"

Jonouchi felt a chill settle over him when he realized he couldn't go home. He couldn't let Kitamura know where he lived, he couldn't be seen at night getting dropped off by some queer in an expensive car, and he sure as hell couldn't risk an encounter with Rintama. But he couldn't tell Kitamura to take him to the Kaiba Hotel, either. Like hell if he was going to drag the Kaiba brothers into this bullshit by letting Kitamura find out they were friendly.

"First motel you see, I guess," Jonouchi sighed. It was affordable enough, and a good solution. As they drove, there was a thick silence for a few seconds, and then Kitamura spoke. His eyes were fixed firmly on the road, and he seemed tense.

"I can get you a room, Jonouchi."

He didn't respond immediately. He was treading on dangerous ground now.

"And what are you expecting as payment?"

"Nothing you don't want to give."

Jonouchi hummed, mulling that over. Kitamura might just be trying to deceive him. But, worst case, he could knock him out if he tried anything funny, and Jonouchi would skip off to Kaiba's hotel. Maybe Kitamura was being genuine. It was worth a try, he supposed.

"All right," he agreed. They were already uptown, so whatever hotel they were going to find was probably close. Good. Jonouchi was tired. He really needed to sleep today off. Dear god, he was sick of today. Too many bad things all at once...

When they got to the hotel, Jonouchi followed Kitamura inside. He was carrying a briefcase. Jonouchi had never seen him with a briefcase before. It was black leather, unlike Kaiba's titanium case. Kitamura only reserved one room, which Jonouchi found highly suspicious. He asked about it on the way to the elevator.

"I already got my room," he explained, "I'm in town for a few days. The overnight one I just reserved is for you."

Jonouchi didn't say anything to that. He was tired, exhausted by the situation and Kitamura's games. If they were games. He honestly couldn't tell at this point. At least with Kaiba, it was obvious when he was trying to fuck him over.

Kitamura let him into his room and presented him with the key, and then stood in the doorway awkwardly. It was the first time they weren't going into a room together. The bastard probably didn't know what to do with himself. Jonouchi cleared his throat and looked up at him.

"So," he mumbled, "I guess I'll see you around."

"'Goodnight' would have been more appropriate, I think," he chuckled, but it sounded almost like a nervous laugh. Jonouchi had never seen Kitamura this uncomfortable. He'd seen him angry, creepy, and horny, but never _uncomfortable. _He didn't even know what to think of this new development.

"Yeah. Well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kitamura wasn't meeting his eyes. Fuck, he looked like an embarrassed teenager talking to their crush. Did he really not know what to do with himself if they weren't just fucking? Jonouchi didn't know if he should pity him or hate him for it.

"Jonouchi," his voice drew him from his thoughts, "I can kiss you, right?"

"Um," Jonouchi regarded Kitamura with an expression of confusion and suspicion. What was his game, exactly? Since when did he ask for kisses? Maybe he was trying not to push his boundaries. After an internal debate, Jonouchi gave up and decided it wouldn't kill him. May as well. "Sure, why not..."

The words had barely left his mouth before Kitamura leaned in and met his lips. Jonouchi had assumed it would be more chaste, but Kitamura lingered. He probably should have expected it. The horrible part was that the tentative contact was having an effect on him. Kissing was always nice, even with Kitamura, and Jonouchi couldn't deny that he was a little tingly over it, but he reminded himself that he wasn't putting out tonight.

When Kitamura pulled back, he exhaled a sigh, his breath hot against Jonouchi's face. Jonouchi caught his breath. Fuck it all. Could he help it if he liked being wanted?

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kitamura smiled his strange, curvy-lipped smile, and started to back into the hallway, but Jonouchi impulsively grabbed his shirt and stopped him. Shit. The guy was trying, a lot. And Jonouchi was horny now. Maybe if he did what he said he would...if he wasn't so forceful and demanding, then the sex might be good.

Kitamura looked at him questioningly, but he didn't get a chance to say anything. Jonouchi pulled him inside the room, and the door closed on its own. He heard the lock click as he grabbed the back of Kitamura's neck and pulled him into another kiss, this one deeper than the first. They were breathing heavily through their noses, Jonouchi leading the contact for the first time in their experience together. When he wasn't being forward, Kitamura's lips felt very soft and pliant. Warm and smooth and full.

He was getting into it and forgetting all his reservations about Kitamura until he felt hands gripping his shoulders. He stiffened and jumped back by a centimeter, breaking the kiss as he swatted Kitamura's hands away. He hated the way his grip felt. It was constricting.

Kitamura looked a little panicked. Rightly so; Jonouchi had never rebelled against his touch before. It was probably his own fault, but Kitamura's action had only reminded him of that first night. His hands heavy and firm on his shoulders, holding him as if he wasn't allowed to get away. It put Jonouchi right off.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kitamura, watching Jonouchi carefully. Jonouchi didn't have the heart to tell him a second time that the problem was him.

"Just lie down," he instructed, "And don't grab at me."

Kitamura hesitantly followed this order, looking rightly confused. Jonouchi was hardly going to explain himself. It wouldn't do much of anything to help this situation, anyway.

When Kitamura lay down (on his back), Jonouchi lay beside him, facing him. Kitamura turned so they were watching one another, Kitamura looking questioning and Jonouchi trying not to look as strange as he felt at the moment. He was having serious second thoughts, everything from his promise to Kaiba to the conversation they'd had at the mall running through his head. How did he even end up in this situation, again?

He tried another kiss, and this time Kitamura let him lead without getting hasty. He was probably concerned with scaring him off, as he should be. Jonouchi recalled what they'd talked about at the restaurant that night, and how Kitamura had suggested Jonouchi tell him what to do to improve the sexual situation. Maybe he was enacting that immediately.

Jonouchi felt a hand on his hip, one that was placed there carefully and didn't really settle until it was certain that he wasn't going to object. He still was wary of the touch; something about Kitamura putting so much as a finger on him made him feel chilly and ultimately ruined his sexual mood. He wasn't sure what to do about that. It wasn't like Kitamura was doing anything wrong at this particular moment, but Jonouchi had a very different perspective on what had happened between them now. With that fresh in his mind, how was he supposed to relax?

But he felt bad for thinking about just stopping and kicking him out. Jonouchi had been the instigator. He didn't really have any right to just give Kitamura the boot after tugging him into the room.

He couldn't have sex with him either, though. Definitely not tonight. He could tell Kitamura was getting excited and trying to restrain himself, only barely refraining from taking over the kiss while his fingers squeezed Jonouchi's hip periodically. When Jonouchi broke away, both for air and because he'd lost interest in the activity, they looked at each other for a few seconds.

Had they ever actually been in bed together without immediately having sex? Jonouchi could recall one instance when they'd been just lying there, but it had been a brief few minutes after fucking, and Kitamura had left after getting a phone call. Right now, Jonouchi probably wouldn't want to sleep next to him even if the opportunity arose. He felt bad for it, though he knew he shouldn't.

Jonouchi sat up suddenly, and felt almost like laughing when he saw Kitamura's expression of pure shock that came as a response. Did he think he was leaving? Probably. Jonouchi had been surprising him a little today, more than likely. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction knowing that he at least had some leverage.

He didn't get off the bed. Instead, he went for Kitamura's jeans, not bothering to explain since he wasn't asked. He didn't really want to have sex with him, but he couldn't kick him out, either. So, he'd have to use some kind of alternative. Something that would hopefully do the trick and put the whole thing to rest for the night. Jonouchi wanted to just go to bed more than anything now.

Kitamura was very obviously hard, to the point that it was apparent even before Jonouchi unfastened his pants. When he pulled the fabric down his hips, he heard Kitamura exhale as if in relief. Jonouchi's only thought on the subject (despite his will) was that he'd only ever been that easily excited by just kissing when he was with Kaiba. Probably not the best thing to be thinking about just now. Kaiba had turned into a touchy subject in his mind, not only because of his feelings of guilt, but also because he felt angry with him. Angry, and irrationally hurt, even if he didn't know for sure what was going on between him and Mai.

Mai had certainly been acting flirtatious. Jonouchi had known her for a while, and she'd never been subtle. Whether or not Kaiba made any positive responses to it remained to be seen. Or, not seen. Jonouchi doubted he'd be present if anything actually happened...

He didn't want to think about that. He dug around in his pocket for a condom, remembering quite well that he'd had unpleasant experiences with this before. He was reluctant to put Kitamura's dick in his mouth, and absolutely refused to swallow. A condom would probably feel strange, but it was better than the alternative.

When Kitamura saw him tearing the condom open, he didn't comment. He observed the packaging quietly, as if he didn't know what it was. Surely, he recognized a condom. Before Jonouchi had started putting it on though, Kitamura sat up enough to grab his wrist and stop him. Jonouchi glared at this blatant disregard for his only rule, but Kitamura didn't seem overly concerned.

"That's desensitizing," he informed him. Jonouchi blinked.

"What does that mean?" He knew what the word meant itself, but it seemed a little odd for a condom, of all things, to make someone numb. Then again, it was intended for anal sex...

"It means that you won't be able to feel your tongue afterward," Kitamura snorted, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. Jonouchi heard him rummaging through his briefcase, and eventually his curiosity got the better of him. He moved to the edge of the bed to look. He couldn't see the contents of the briefcase from where he sat, so he watched Kitamura's face while he searched instead.

"Ah, here we go," Kitamura grinned, pulling out several small black cardboard boxes with electric color strands on them. Jonouchi knew what a condom box looked like. He hadn't seen any that expensive-looking before, but they were definitely condoms.

"Why was that in your briefcase?" He asked, eyeing Kitamura suspiciously. Kitamura sobered a little.

"Before I talked to you today, I had planned on a long evening."

Before Jonouchi could respond to that (with disapproval, of course) Kitamura spoke again.

"Do you want strawberry, blue raspberry, or green apple?"

They had flavors? That put him off a little. Kitamura was packing condoms that were very obviously intended for oral sex. Then again, he hadn't expected Jonouchi to not want to have sex with him. Technically, it had been thoughtful. Technically.

"I don't even know what to think right now," Jonouchi muttered, "I guess the raspberry."

Strawberry just seemed too feminine for his liking, and he wasn't a big fan of sour apples. Raspberry would be okay, he guessed. He hadn't tasted the flavor in a while. He hadn't expected to encounter it next on a condom, though.

Kitamura moved his briefcase out of the way and started putting the condom on. It was bright blue, and Jonouchi could smell the raspberry from where he sat. Hopefully it actually would taste like it and not weird latex and lube. Otherwise, he'd probably just give up for the night.

Jonouchi sighed and knelt on the floor. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed, but it would be easier to perform from that position. And he worried a little that lying down would just make him more tired.

He grasped the base, his nose wrinkling a little when he felt something a bit slimy. It was probably lube, but he hadn't expected it and it grossed him out a little. Once he was over that little shock, he wrapped his lips around the tip. The texture was strange. Jonouchi didn't really make a habit of putting his mouth on latex, so it surprised him. At least it actually did taste like raspberry, with only a slight hint of the actual latex. He could deal with that.

Kitamura's hand eased into his hair as he started to bob his head. The smoothness of the condom and the lubricant removed traction and made it easy to do. Jonouchi shut his eyes so they wouldn't wander around the room. He wasn't sure how he could give oral while his mind was on anything but. Obviously it was possible, since he was doing it, but it was very strange. He felt a growing impatience, and hoped that Kitamura would come before he gave it up.

He took in more, pressing his tongue against the underside and swirling it around the head when he pulled up. He heard Kitamura's breath catching, and felt a slight tugging on his hair for a moment. Apparently he was doing something right. Jonouchi honestly didn't even know. It wasn't like he had all kinds of experience. All he knew about oral was what he'd seen in porn, but porn was drawn by men, so...

Jonouchi kept it up, eventually feeling a little sore in the jaw. It was probably the most effort he'd put into oral with Kitamura before, but it worked. It wasn't very long before he was pressing his forearm over his groin to make sure he didn't buck into his mouth. He could feel it expanding periodically, and it twitched noticeably here and there. Jonouchi was a little surprised by the sounds Kitamura was making. It seemed like he was trying to stay quiet, and most of the noises were little more than heavy breathing and sighs. Still, Jonouchi hardly ever witnessed him reacting to sex. The last time he did oral notwithstanding, probably the only time he'd had any verbal response was when Jonouchi made him pull his hair.

He heard Kitamura's breath catch, and noticed tension in the sheets like he was twisting them up. Jonouchi kept him from rocking his hips, fortunately, but he could still tell when he reached his peak. He wasn't that loud about it, but that was because any sounds he started to make were choked off. Jonouchi wondered why. Was he embarrassed? Jonouchi was pretty vocal during, himself, but he didn't have a complex about his sexuality either.

He sat back and looked up at Kitamura, who was now lying on his back and breathing heavily. Jonouchi stood so he could sit on the bed. His knees felt sore when he got up. It seemed that even nice hotels had shitty carpet. Still, he'd managed. Hopefully now he could just go to sleep. Tonight was just too much to deal with at the moment. With any luck, he'd feel less anxious about it in the morning and could deal with it rationally.

As rationally as was possible for him, anyway.

Jonouchi was lounging against the pillows with his eyes shut when he felt tugging at his pants leg. He looked down at Kitamura, who hadn't moved except to tilt his head enough to gaze at him.

"What is it?" Asked Jonouchi. Kitamura never gave him weird post-sex glances before, and Jonouchi wasn't comfortable enough for him to start now.

"Nothing," Kitamura replied, grinning as he sat up and left the bed. Jonouchi watched him walk toward the bathroom while in the process of removing the condom. Honestly, he was surprised he'd waited that long. It couldn't be comfortable having it on.

Jonouchi just sat on the bed staring at his fingers vacantly until Kitamura returned. He'd fixed up his pants, as well as his hair, which had been mussed while he was lying down. He sat on the edge of the bed, his body turned toward Jonouchi. He was quite obviously happy, judging by how his dark eyes sparkled and his mouth was curved into more of a smile than usual.

"I have a question," Kitamura met Jonouchi's eyes. They were even darker than usual at the moment from his pupils dilating.

"What's that?"

"Kaiba Corporation is holding a convention in the city soon," he began, "I'll be attending. I wondered if you'd like to go with me."

Jonouchi's eyebrows rose. Was Kitamura asking him out on a date? Like an actual date, and not just dinner or shopping preceding sex? He didn't know what to do with that. It only really made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like the thought of running around the KaibaLand convention as Kitamura's date. He didn't even want to do it as a friend or associate. There would be loads of people there, and Kitamura had no sense of privacy. Worse than that was the fact that the Kaiba brothers would, of course, be in attendance. He didn't want Kaiba to see him with Kitamura, and he wasn't going to perform insane antics trying not to encounter both at the same time.

"It's a nice offer," Jonouchi replied hesitantly, "But I don't think I'll go."

"Why not?" Kitamura looked surprised at his answer. Did anyone tell him he was absurdly pushy? Someone probably had. Whether or not he'd listened was up for debate. "I thought it would interest you."

"Not particularly," Jonouchi shrugged. Actually, Kaiba's conventions had a reputation for being pretty great, but he sure as hell wasn't going there on a date with Kitamura. That was a bad idea all around. "I'd rather not go."

"As you like," Kitamura brushed off whatever confusion he felt and scooted closer. Jonouchi leaned back. He wasn't sure what he was up to, and tonight he was very suspicious of Kitamura. More than he ever had been in the past, certainly. Which didn't really do him any credit, since right now Kitamura was being less invasive than he had been...probably ever.

Jonouchi stiffened at first when Kitamura kissed him, but he made himself relax into it lest he seem frigid. Kitamura made a habit of kissing him before leaving. Usually, though, it was fairly brief. He lingered in this instance, which made Jonouchi wonder what he was up to. When Kitamura broke the kiss, he snorted slightly, grinning in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jonouchi, feeling as if there must be some trick being played on him. Kitamura just grinned more broadly.

"You taste like raspberries."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Jonouchi shoved Kitamura so he'd stand up, "Just get out of here."

He heard Kitamura actually snickering as he quickly grabbed his briefcase, and Jonouchi just rolled his eyes when the man facetiously blew him a kiss on his way out. He was being creepier than usual today, apparently. Jonouchi didn't move until he heard the lock on the door click, and after that he kicked off his shoes. He hadn't had a chance to take them off on his way in.

Jonouchi stripped down to his boxers, feeling horribly tired and lonely. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt lonely. It must have been in middle school, back when he was a little punk. Strange that the feeling should return now.

He got under the blankets, feeling exhausted. He'd been a little tired after work, but everything else that had happened that evening finished him off. He was at his capacity for dealing with bullshit for the day. Whatever else was going to get thrown at him, he could deal with in the morning.

He closed his eyes, willing away any puzzling about Kitamura or thoughts about Kaiba, his broken agreement, or Mai's giggling. Jonouchi worked to just lose himself in the blackness. It was harder than usual tonight, it seemed.

When he was half-asleep, he was startled awake by his name being called. He realized as soon as he was aware that it had just been his mind playing tricks on him, but it still bothered him a little as he went back to sleep. It had been a harsh yell, like someone was angry with him. It wasn't the last thing he wanted on his mind as he finally dozed off.


	18. Chapter 18

Jonouchi had left work for the day and was on his way home. While he liked the safety of working uptown, it was annoying having to take the long trip through the metro to get back. Fortunately, it wasn't sunset yet. Then again, if it was, he could use the Kaiba Hotel for the night, so he was pretty well taken care of in that department.

As he walked by the Kaiba Corporation building, he wondered if Kaiba was still inside. Probably. He didn't seem to leave work until it was dark. Jonouchi wanted to see him, but he didn't want to be a pest. Running into him in the office building might not be bad, though. They could talk before Jonouchi went home.

He'd been a little downtrodden since he hooked up with Kitamura again. Most of it was because he'd deceived Kaiba entirely, and already knew he'd never tell him. But aside from that, he wanted to question Kaiba about Mai somehow. He wanted to know if they were dating or not, if only for his own closure.

Jonouchi walked into the building lobby. There weren't nearly as many people bustling around as usual, probably because it was getting late. He idly strolled around the big entry room, occasionally glancing toward the elevator that led to the CEO's office. He was probably wasting his time. He shouldn't wait for longer than ten minutes. If Kaiba didn't come downstairs by then, he could just head home. He had to get back before it was too dark...

Ten minutes later, Jonouchi resolved to wait another five minutes, even though it was getting a bit dark outside and the lobby was getting progressively emptier.

After that five minutes, Jonouchi figured it wouldn't hurt to wait another ten. He could stay at the hotel. It wouldn't be a problem.

Jonouchi continued in much the same fashion until a full hour had passed. The lights in the building were off, and the night security were watching him intently. He could tell, in spite of their sunglasses. Their heads were always facing him as he paced around the lobby. He was just shocked that they hadn't kicked him out yet. Had they called it in? Maybe Kaiba had told them not to arrest him.

He eventually got tired and sat in a chair in the lobby to wait. Kaiba would probably be downstairs soon, and he could figure out what to do after that. If Kaiba wasn't busy, then hopefully Jonouchi could stay the night. He didn't even know if he wanted to fool around. He couldn't wrap his mind around it right now. But he did want Kaiba's company, and badly. He was stable and full of sense for the most part, and Jonouchi needed that.

Kaiba descended to the lobby right as it got dark outside, nearly missing Jonouchi when he came out of the elevator. Immediately, he looked at Jonouchi, confused but not surprised to see him. One of the guards reported him hanging around the lobby since he first came inside, and although Kaiba was still too busy to leave, he wasn't going to throw him out. Not at this point in their relationship.

No, he just made Jonouchi wait until he was through, figuring that he was coming because he wanted to see Mokuba and needed a ride to the mansion. Or looking to fool around. He wasn't sure just which intentions Jonouchi had, but he walked over and stood in front of him, holding his briefcase in his right hand to ask.

"What are you doing here? It's almost eight, you know."

"Oh," Jonouchi felt very insecure all of a sudden. He'd waited an hour for the specific purpose of seeing Kaiba, and he couldn't really get around that. "I just wanted to say hi."

Well, that wasn't even close to the truth. A person didn't wait for an hour with nothing to do simply because they wanted to say hi to a friend. Jonouchi sighed, rubbing his eyes before standing.

"Actually," he muttered, "I wanted to see you. So I waited."

"See me for what?" Asked Kaiba, raising a single brow in question, "Most people don't wait so long into the night just to look at me. Even if I think I'm worth the wait," he joked, snorting and crossing his arms from self amusement, "But I highly doubt that's why you've been waiting here for so long."

"Uh," Jonouchi averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed, "Well, I was hoping to spend some time with you if you aren't busy. If you are, it's fine. I just wondered."

He didn't even know what he was doing there anymore. It wasn't like he could talk to Kaiba about what was going on, and he wasn't sure fooling around would even be on the agenda. Not that Jonouchi didn't want to. He'd always want to. But he didn't know if he should, and he didn't know if Kaiba wanted to.

"Well it's too late now to turn you away," he answered, rolling his eyes, "Just don't drink all my alcohol and end up barfing in my bathroom this time."

Leaving the lobby, he went walking off towards the indoor parking garage. He walked fast, but not fast enough to leave Jonouchi behind, trying to get home at a decent time even though he knew Mokuba might not be interested in visiting him, since he was mad at being grounded still.

Whatever. The little shit could hide in his room mad if he wanted to.

Jonouchi didn't comment on Kaiba's mention of what happened last time he visited. He wasn't planning to drink himself stupid again, lest he cause another crisis. He hadn't had any more dreams lately, at least not in that genre. He'd had the problem with hearing his name shouted as he was falling asleep, eventually realizing that it was Kaiba's voice in his head. It was very disgruntling, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

He kept pace with Kaiba and got into his car with him, not sure what he should say. Or if he should say anything. He didn't even know what he should mention. Lately, Kitamura had been the only thing on his mind, and Jonouchi had actively avoided seeing or thinking about Kaiba for a while. That was, until the avoiding drove him crazy and he felt the need to see him. He couldn't really explain why. He couldn't spill his guts or get any kind of closure.

"The job at the theme park is nice," he stated hesitantly, "I mean, cashier isn't exciting or anything, but watching the kids run around is fun, and the work is pretty easy for the pay."

"You get discounted park tickets too," said Kaiba, as he worked on pulling out of his executive parking space, "Not that you needed help with that in the first place. I'm sure Mokuba would take you back if you were interested in going again."

He was still pretty desperate for friends, but too stubborn and angry with Kaiba to invite Jonouchi over yet. It was like he thought just locking himself in his room and not speaking to his older brother was somehow a punishment for him, even though Kaiba couldn't care less. He wasn't the one who couldn't go anywhere after school and had to report to Isono before getting on the bus and after reaching the house because he decided to skip out and see a friend last time he was in trouble.

Teenagers were stupid.

"When he's no longer grounded, that is."

"Of course," Jonouchi chuckled, "I can't imagine he's happy about being confined to the house for another month. I'd feel bad for him if I didn't know what a brat he is."

He watched out the passenger-side window as they drove. Kaiba drove so ridiculously fast. It wasn't just a few kilometers over, he was speeding by at least ten. Jonouchi didn't complain, since he was getting the ride for free, but honestly. He knew Kaiba was a genius and all, but his driving didn't seem skilled enough to pull off that kind of speed. What if something happened? At least there weren't many cars on the road.

"He did it to himself."

Kaiba didn't feel bad for him. The kid deserved what he got, and he'd have to finish out his punishment like a man. He wasn't going to get away with guilt tripping Kaiba this time after the stunt with the office door, and after being locked in with Jonouchi all day and night, well, that shit wasn't going to fly. Regardless if they were fooling around by midnight together or not. Kaiba was still pissed over what happened.

And he drove quickly to the Kaiba Mansion, cutting through traffic and making a general spectacle of himself before he reached the suburbs. He hated getting caught in that afternoon rush, which was one of the reasons why he waited until evening to leave the office, besides just preferring to come to work later in the morning, and he reached the driveway in half an hour, pulling up and parking in front of the main entryway.

Then, getting out and grabbing his metal briefcase out from the backseat, he unlocked the door and waltzed into the house, heading up the stairs into his bedroom. Since Jonouchi was with him, following behind timidly, he figured he wouldn't get that much time to actually continue working. Not since he'd probably compete for his attention, and last time he ignored him, well, shit got crazy. Kaiba didn't want that this time.

So he let him follow into the bedroom before leaving his case at the foot of the bed and going into the closet to dress down.

Jonouchi was a little surprised that Kaiba went straight to the bedroom. Maybe he was putting off work. It made him feel bad. It was probably inspired by the fact that Jonouchi hadn't exactly had a good response after Kaiba blew him off the last time he was over. That wasn't really Kaiba's fault, though, and Jonouchi had no delusions to the contrary.

"So..." Jonouchi started, sitting on Kaiba's bed to wait. He didn't know what to do with himself. If it was just a couple of weeks back, he'd probably be trying his best to get Kaiba to fool around. Now he felt strangely timid about it. He blamed the damn dreams he'd had. Those had messed him up pretty well. "What do you do in here for fun?"

Kaiba snorted, leaving the door open as he worked on taking off his business clothes. For once, he was wearing an actual suit, something similar to the Gucci suit he had on during the party. He preferred it to wearing white, now that he was done with the park opening to KaibaLand in the states, and he never wanted to wear that dumb BEWD-inspired get up again.

No, he was working on taking off his tie before unbuttoning his shirt and dumping it into the hamper, then working on the white undershirt. He slipped off his KC belt, and then took off the black pants he was wearing and the matching socks, throwing them into the heap too, and standing there nearly nude and looking at the clothes he had folded on the shelves in front of him, he just grabbed some sweats before putting them on and going into the bathroom.

He wanted to clean himself up, he had already eaten dinner in the office and planned on sleeping in early since he was tired. Probably would knock out in another hour or two, depending on how much time Jonouchi was planning to demand from him.

Jonouchi had watched Kaiba going about his ritual with rapt attention. Whatever timidness he'd felt about trying to fool around was completely replaced by his sex drive. He tapped his fingers against the bed, wondering if he should ask outright or just try being forward. Whichever he chose, he'd have to do it after Kaiba was out of the bathroom. It was doubtful that he'd want Jonouchi trying to get on his dick while he was brushing his teeth.

He sat quietly at the edge of the bed while he waited for Kaiba to emerge. When he saw him, he looked up at him. Jonouchi had noticed that he didn't always defiantly meet Kaiba's eyes anymore, the way he had in the past to prove he wasn't intimidated. He didn't know if it was because he was more relaxed, or because his fucking ridiculous crush was making him shy.

When he did stare Kaiba in the eye, especially for a long period of time, it was usually while he was working up the nerve to mention fooling around. He was sure Kaiba must have noticed by now, genius that he was, but Jonouchi didn't feel the need to disguise himself.

"If you don't have anything else on your agenda," he began, "I know something we can do for fun."

"Yeah?" Asked Kaiba, cocking a brow for the second time that night, "What do you have in mind?"

He kind of already knew. Jonouchi had a sort of look on his face when he was lusting over him, and Kaiba was standing there without his shirt on. It wasn't like he did that on purpose, it was a little warm inside the bedroom and he didn't sleep with clothes on, but Jonouchi was taking advantage of that tonight apparently.

No matter. The attention didn't bother him in the least.

"Yeah," Jonouchi smiled, "Why don't you come over here and see how much I can entertain you?"

Kaiba seemed interested, thankfully. Jonouchi probably would have felt rejected otherwise. He shouldn't, but he would. He was just grateful that his behavior the last time hadn't completely put Kaiba off. It also might be an indication that there wasn't anything going on between him and Mai, but Jonouchi refused to think about that right now. He was busy, and didn't want to lose the mood.

The brunet smirked before taking his side of the bed, lounging next to Jonouchi and looking him in the eyes. He didn't do anything to instigate, since apparently Jonouchi already had a plan in his head over what he wanted to do, and he just watched him, daring him to do it.

Jonouchi took this opportunity to lead and didn't hesitate to straddle Kaiba's hips, grinning down at him when he was properly seated. He braced his hands against the bed and leaned down, choosing not to go straight for his lips. He worked his way up starting from the nape of his neck, nipping at the more sensitive skin on the way to make Kaiba jump a little. When he did reach his face, he kissed him a bit tentatively. He couldn't explain his hesitation, but now wasn't the time to examine it.

It wasn't important, anyway. When he made lip contact with Kaiba, he could already feel his body tingling, especially when he felt a hand resting on his hip and another working its way into his hair. He liked the way Kaiba touched his hair, like he was massaging his scalp. It was a small gesture of affection that Jonouchi didn't particularly expect, but he appreciated it more than he would probably ever admit.

Kaiba really enjoyed the attention, and he let go of Jonouchi's hip to stroke his back, feeling under his shirt and rubbing the small arch there as he felt him bend over to kiss him. His skin was soft, softer than he thought it would be, considering the his past of fighting, and he could feel a few scars from what were probably scuffles with people in high school, but it didn't do anything to turn him off. He liked that he wasn't some girly guy who timidly flirted with him and made eyes at him. There had always been something more assertive about Jonouchi.

And it didn't really come as a surprise, finding out he was gay, but Kaiba wasn't looking to do anything about it until the opportunity arose. It was surprising. He hadn't thought Jonouchi liked him that way, because he himself certainly wasn't interested; but after that first night, he couldn't lie and say he wasn't at least a bit attractive. Enough to fool around with.

He was certainly better looking than most of the men who tried instigating things with him in the past. Meeting Jonouchi's lips halfway each time they kissed, he enthusiastically participated in the contact, not shying away from having his mouth explored, sighing when he was starting to lose his breath.

Jonouchi broke the kiss for a few seconds to breathe, taking the opportunity to grind. He could feel heat building up between their groins, much more obviously in Kaiba's case. He was wearing sweats, a far cry from his usual leather pants that were more constricting. Jonouchi noticed a bulge growing, and the feeling of it rubbing against his groin as he rolled his hips made him shudder in anticipation. It was only a little stimulation compared to naked contact, but he supposed that would come later.

He engaged Kaiba in another kiss, this one more heated. Then he started working his way downward, over Kaiba's neck and collarbones. When he got to his pectorals, he ran his thumbs over his nipples. They were flat, and the only way to tell he was touching them without looking was the difference in texture. Kaiba seemed to appreciate the touch, since he was breathing more raggedly and pushing up toward Jonouchi.

He continued to work his way down the middle of Kaiba's chest, leaving light kisses and teasing with his tongue a little. He could tell it was tickling him by the way he squirmed, and how he clutched his hair, but Kaiba was restraining any verbal responses. Jonouchi chuckled a little bit. He was probably too embarrassed to be loud about it. A clear contrast to Jonouchi, who enjoyed making a ruckus.

Eventually, he reached Kaiba's navel, and he teased it with his tongue as his fingers hooked under the waistband of his pants. He'd never tried giving Kaiba oral before, and he wasn't sure if it would be allowed. That might be pushing Kaiba's limits. Still, Jonouchi figured he'd stop him if he didn't want it to happen.

He pulled Kaiba's pants down his hips until his erection was free, and he grasped the base while he took a few breaths. He didn't want to have to stop because he was out of breath right at the beginning. As he started trying to get his mouth around the tip, though, he felt Kaiba pushing his head away, and looked up at him questioningly.

"Do you not want me to?" He asked, hoping he hadn't spoiled the mood.

Kaiba was unsure about it. It didn't go past his limits so much as it was a pretty vulnerable thing to do, and most people considered it invasive, at least from the point of view of the person doing it. Kaiba didn't want to give the impression that they had to be like that to have fun with one another.

"If this is what you want to do, I won't stop you," he answered, sitting up a little, "But only if this is what you want to do."

Because Kaiba considered it rather personal, even if it wasn't penetrative sex. It was still gentials-to-mouth contact, enough that it took some trust to do, and he didn't want to piss off Jonouchi with it afterwards. Especially if it was because he was enjoying it.

"Of course," Jonouchi gave Kaiba an amused look as he very slowly stroked, "It's not like you're making me."

Kaiba was hardly expectant of oral sex, which was probably why Jonouchi was so comfortable just getting down and giving it to him. He didn't even know how he'd react if Kaiba asked for it. He supposed it would depend on whether it was an actual request, or a demand.

He decided to tease like an asshole and licked hard from base to tip, watching Kaiba's face as he did so. His reaction almost made him laugh. Not because he looked funny, but because it was funny to be able to get that reaction from him. Jonouchi closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently at first. Kaiba's musk was right up close now, and he was able to identify his scent very clearly. It didn't put him off; on the contrary, it was a little stimulating. The smell of sexual arousal certainly didn't bother him, especially knowing whose scent it was.

He bobbed his head very slowly, only taking an inch or so at first. He wanted to start gently, if only because it would get Kaiba more excited without getting him too close to coming. Hopefully. Kaiba seemed pretty into what he was doing, which was understandable. Jonouchi sincerely doubted he got this on a regular basis.

There were fingers in his hair, both of Kaiba's hands resting on his head; not pushing him or holding him, just kneading the locks. Jonouchi was glad for the contact. It wouldn't feel very personal without the touch. He looked up at Kaiba again as he took in more, picking up speed. His eyes were glazed over a little, like he was dazed, but Jonouchi realized after further observation that they were just darkened. His pupils were dilated, his eyelashes curving low in front of his eyes because the lids were only half-open.

He heard an actual moan when he sucked harder, pressing his tongue against the bottom of the shaft. The fingers in his hair tugged a little, but not unpleasantly so. He doubted Kaiba realized he was doing it. His breath was short, and he kept arching his back instead of thrusting upward. Jonouchi wasn't going to complain about that. He didn't want to end up gagging.

Kaiba only became more vocal when he pushed down all the way, relaxing his throat so he wouldn't end up coughing. He hummed, feeling the vibrations in his mouth and knowing Kaiba probably did too. Then he had to pull up for air. He felt a little water collecting in his eyes, but he wasn't gagging or coughing.

When his breathing was level again, he continued, sucking on the head and pressing his tongue against the slit. He felt Kaiba shudder, and detected a slick drop of precum on his tongue. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it might. It tasted like Kaiba's musk, and salt. He could deal with that. It certainly didn't deter him from bobbing his head again, sucking when he pulled up and enjoying the way it made Kaiba squirm and suck in his breath. Jonouchi wondered how long Kaiba would be able to hold out, but he chose not to test it. He wasn't in the mood to taste any more ejaculate, for one thing, and for another...well, he still wanted to get off.

He inhaled deeply when he sat up, and then started panting as he wiped his mouth. He didn't realize how much he'd pushed himself. He couldn't breathe much while he had cock in his mouth, even through his nose, but he'd been too preoccupied to really notice. Now his head felt a little fuzzy, but he wasn't dizzy or anything, so he assumed he was probably fine.

Jonouchi pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it before working out of his pants and underwear. Honestly, it seemed like the tight clothing was easy enough to get off anytime except when he was trying to fool around with Kaiba. It was probably just his urgency making him impatient.

When he'd stripped off his clothing, he looked back at Kaiba, who was watching him intently. Jonouchi couldn't help smiling over it.

"Enjoying the show?" He teased, crawling back into his straddling position. It felt so much better without the clothing.

"No more than you did while I was getting undressed," snickered Kaiba, putting his hands on Jonouchi's slim hips and lightly touching the skin with his fingertips, "I saw you watching me."

"It couldn't be helped," Jonouchi snorted, "I'm sure you're not upset. It's the reason I'm doing this right now."

He started pulling at Kaiba's sweatpants. They were barely on anymore as it was, and they'd only be restricting in the future. Jonouchi wasn't sure whether he was going to lead, or Kaiba was going to get him on his back again. He could never really tell before they actually got started. Kaiba seemed ultimately unmotivated up to the point that he actually took action.

The attention was fun when someone had to work for it, so Kaiba just didn't do more than was required to enjoy what he was getting. He liked having Jonouchi on top of him, touching his chest as he started rolling his hips into him. It was elating, and now that they were both naked and sharing skin to skin contact, it took a lot for him to breathe properly, becoming even more aroused on top of the oral he had just received.

He would have felt bad if Jonouchi didn't appear just as far along as he was. They were both hard, and it was nearly uncomfortable. Kaiba lifted himself to kiss Jonouchi, and as they moved against each other, he could feel their groins meeting.

He eased him onto his back, settling between his legs again and kissing his neck before sucking on his earlobes. It made Jonouchi shudder a little, and slowly but firmly rocking into him, Kaiba began trying to please him, putting a hand between them as he worked on jerking Jonouchi off. He could feel just how stiff his sex was in his hand, and he stroked, using the tip of his thumb to play with the head before getting firmer, working Jonouchi to the point that he was openly moaning.

It occurred to Kaiba that it felt better when someone else was touching him. There was a certain amount of surprise involved, as opposed doing it to himself. He worked on Jonouchi's lips, silencing him with his mouth while fondling him, using his other hand to feel the testicles that were becoming more taut from arousal; then he really began working his hand, trying to thrust into him more as his own desires started taking over his actions.

Jonouchi was out of breath and barely able to think at all under the treatment. Kaiba was putting so much effort into touching him, and stimulating him so extremely that it was driving him insane. He was shuddering so much that he was almost unable to keep grinding. He felt a strange swelling in his chest, and in combination with the tightening in his groin, he was completely overwhelmed.

He pressed his hands firmly against Kaiba's chest until he stopped and pulled back. He seemed confused and a little concerned, but Jonouchi didn't say anything. His actions made his intentions obvious enough when he rolled over, supporting himself on his knees and elbows. There wasn't a much more evident way to offer himself than that, so he knew Kaiba must understand.

"Kaiba," he had to work not to sound too desperate. His voice still sounded very pleading to his ears. "I have lube in my pants' pocket. Please..."

Looking at Jonouchi, Kaiba certainly felt very tempted, but he didn't take the bait. He just stared for a few seconds, baffled that Jonouchi would get into doggy position like that, but then again, there were a lot of things about him that surprised him. Sexual things especially that Kaiba didn't quite understand, but didn't feel like it was his business asking over.

This was one of those things.

"I'm not going to do that," he said, trying to be gentle as he rejected the offer and just rubbed Jonouchi's back instead, "You know I won't. Come on."

He knew how much Jonouchi wanted to. But he couldn't. Kaiba had his principles to follow, and fucking Jonouchi just because he could wouldn't be right. Especially since he felt more than Kaiba could return, and it would be cruel taking advantage of the situation. He wasn't going to do that. Oral sex was enough.

Jonouchi shoved his face into the pillow beneath him, clutching it hard in his hands. He couldn't really say anything. No amount of begging would change Kaiba's mind (and even if it did, it would probably be bad in the long run). He felt humiliated, not because he'd bent over and offered himself, but because Kaiba had utterly refused to take that offer. He didn't feel rejected, per se. He felt wrong in some way, and he didn't like the feeling very much.

He ended up lying on his stomach, his face still buried in the pillow. He was too embarrassed to turn around and look at Kaiba yet. His arms were shaking, and he felt a weird sensation in his chest like he was about to fall. He sighed when he felt fingers in his hair, combing through it and gently massaging his scalp. He felt horribly silly, in all honesty. Kaiba must think he was crazy at this point. He probably was. Jonouchi was slowly going more and more crazy.

"Are you going to avoid looking at me now?" Questioned Kaiba, lying on his side next to Jonouchi and frowning a little. Clearly Jonouchi was having a moment, and the fooling around stopped. It was disappointing, because he wasn't too far away from orgasm, but he would live.

"We can talk," he offered, "Don't be like this, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi felt bad and turned his head, looking at Kaiba sideways before looking away. He couldn't meet his eyes for very long. He felt too embarrassed, despite the fact that Kaiba didn't seem upset in any way. Still, he didn't want to put him off, so he sighed and worked up his nerve before turning over. He lay on his back instead, feeling extremely exposed, but he managed to look Kaiba in the face.

"I didn't think you'd offer yourself up like that," muttered Kaiba, "That isn't what I wanted."

"I know," Jonouchi admitted, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt, "I know it isn't...it's what I wanted. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to feel sorry about."

"I wrecked it," Jonouchi groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, "I shouldn't have done that. I knew you wouldn't..."

He'd known, but he'd still hoped that maybe Kaiba would change his mind and give in. One of these days Kaiba was going to get sick of his shit, he could tell. Not that he didn't have every right. Jonouchi was shocked that the man still spoke to him after the incident they had last time.

"Shit," he sighed, tugging at his hair in frustration. How was he even supposed to explain himself at this point? He'd probably just scare Kaiba if he told him anything about it, and that was a situation best avoided at this point.

"What's wrong?"

He felt his arousal dying down, but ignored it. Being young as he was, it would come back quickly if they decided to get back to things later, and he didn't want Jonouchi going through some shit while he was trying to get off. That would just make a mess of things.

"Will you at least try explaining to me what's going on?"

Jonouchi peeked at Kaiba through his fingers, wondering if he should say anything. Well, he should, since Kaiba was his friend and deserved an explanation at this point, but he didn't want to.

"I don't really think you'll want to hear it," he replied, removing his hands from his face, "There's a lot wrong with me. I'd rather not freak you out with it."

Considering who Jonouchi lost his virginity to and the circumstances surrounding it, Kaiba wasn't exactly surprised.

"I'm not going to freak out," he informed him, "I just want to know what's going on to help fix this. I can't do anything about it if you don't talk."

Jonouchi looked at the bed as he thought about that. He did want to talk. He wanted to, and yet he didn't. He wanted to tell Kaiba what was going on, but he didn't want to deal with negative repercussions. It was cowardly, perhaps, but he was messed up enough without Kaiba hating him.

Then again, Kaiba didn't really seem to respond badly to him the last time he'd had to fess up. He'd been scolding, maybe, but not hurtful.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi sighed, "I like you a lot more than I should."

Kaiba laughed, more to himself than anything, before ruffling Jonouchi's hair, "I could have told you that, I already knew since you stumbled into my room drunk off your ass. What about it? I don't see how that has to do with what's going on right now."

"It does," Jonouchi frowned at the laughter. He wasn't sure if Kaiba was just amused, or actually laughing at him. "You don't understand. I have these dreams about you, about having sex with you, and it hurts. I fucking hate it."

He wasn't the best at explaining his feelings. He avoided examining them when they arose, in the case of negative or overly complicated ones. The problem was, he felt a lot. And strongly.

"I just want you to have sex with me, Kaiba."

"I highly doubt that's exactly what you want."

But Jonouchi was getting worked up, and it seemed like he wasn't going to really fess up about what was bothering him. He looked uncomfortable, and Kaiba certainly felt uncomfortable, since his body was wanting a release, but instead he got cock blocked.

So, trying some initiative for once, he moved closer and started kissing him again, going slowly and trying to get him to warm up to the contact before touching his face and opening his mouth with his lips. He was slow about it, despite wanting the release. He moved Jonouchi until he was flat on his back again, and spreading his legs apart, he lay between them before rolling his hips against him, groaning into his neck.

He didn't want Jonouchi going to bed upset. And he wasn't upset about what was said to him, even if he felt some shock from it. It wasn't enough to be turned off, just a little surprised and maybe a bit awkward over being dreamed about, but instead of freaking out over the fact, he just continued what he was doing before.

There was a lot of heat between them, and the longer they went, the more it became hard to contain himself until they were just bucking against each other. He could feel Jonouchi's arms around his neck, playing in his hair and Kaiba allowed him that, holding onto his legs and making them wrap around his hips before he started really thrusting against him, no longer waiting after so long being teased. He felt his body relax, his vision going white before he shuddered and released, sighing into Jonouchi's shoulder and kissing him there while finishing off.

Jonouchi arched when he felt his climax hit, his fingernails dragging across Kaiba's back as he desperately called out to him in the heat of the moment. He was probably squeezing him too hard with his legs, but he didn't hear any complaints. When he released, he stopped crying out and just gasped, his vision white behind his eyelids as his hips rocked instinctively.

Then he lay flat on the bed, his hands still resting on Kaiba's back as he caught his breath. When he opened his eyes, he met Kaiba's gaze. Jonouchi felt he must look ridiculous, panting and looking up with his eyes barely open, but he couldn't do anything about it. He felt more than just the sexual release; he felt gratified by Kaiba's initiative, and that strangely affectionate way he went about doing what they did. Even though he felt exposed afterward, at least he wasn't still suffering with the painful feeling of longing that had almost suffocated him before.

He and Kaiba looked at one another. Jonouchi eventually got embarrassed, and he could feel his face heating up because of it. He averted his eyes, not sure what to do. He was still holding Kaiba in place with his arms and legs, unsure if he should let go. He didn't really want to.

Jonouchi was surprised when he felt Kaiba nuzzling his face into his neck. What was he, a cat? He could feel his pointy nose rubbing the skin, his breath tickling him as he chuckled. Jonouchi made an expression somewhere between embarrassed and bewildered.

"What's so funny?"

"You like me so much, you don't know what to do with yourself," snorted Kaiba, kissing his neck before pulling away and fixing his hair, "It's not funny. Just... special. I've never had that sort of effect on someone before."

"Oh," Jonouchi muttered, "Well...you're welcome? Kinda sucks for me, but I'm glad you're not upset."

"It would be a silly thing to get all worked up about. You can't help it."

Getting out of bed, Kaiba walked over to the bathroom and took a towel before returning. He cleaned himself before getting back into bed, handing it over to Jonouchi so they couldn't end up waking with dried semen on their bodies. It would stink, and he didn't like the feeling at all. Sleeping in his own cum was something he didn't want to do, considering he wasn't thirteen anymore.

Mokuba could have fun with that.

"Here."

"Thanks," Jonouchi took the towel and wiped up the mess on his stomach and torso. He didn't know which one of them had done it, but he'd managed to get ejaculate all the way up to his diaphragm. That was a little freaky.

He folded the messy side of the towel in and then dropped it on the floor, too exhausted to do anything else with it. He was trying to ward off the crap that was running through his mind now that the sex was over and he was more emotional than he wanted to be, but it wasn't really working.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi addressed quietly, lying on his side facing him. There was a question lingering in his mind that he needed answered for his sanity. He needed to reduce the number of things that were driving him insane.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"What would make you think that?"

He blinked before lying down on his stomach. It was comfortable to sleep like that, and he folded his arms and dropped his head between them, closing his eyes and letting his breathing slow down before answering, "I'm not. And if I was, I wouldn't be here with you like this. It wouldn't be right."

It would be like leading him on, which Kaiba was trying not to do. He only had sex with him because Jonouchi didn't want it any other way, and he tried to keep the romantic gestures to a minimum, but it was hard not being just a little more affectionate right after orgasm. He couldn't help that, but he wasn't looking for a relationship. And Kaiba thought Jonouchi knew that.

"I just wondered," Jonouchi replied, even quieter now. Kaiba's words were making him distinctly unsettled. "There are always rumors, you know...I just wanted to ask you."

"The press likes to assume every woman I go out in public with is someone I'm dating," he laughed, snorting afterwards, "Which is amusing. I wouldn't be dating a gold digger like Kujaku or any of the rest of them, even if I was interested in a relationship."

Disappointing as it was to hear that Kaiba wasn't interested in dating at all, Jonouchi felt unduly satisfied knowing he wasn't interested in Mai and ended up moving closer to him without thinking about it. He didn't say anything else, since he didn't want to come off as being too happy about Kaiba's single status. No need to spoil the mood.

He sobered fairly quickly when he thought about what Kaiba had said, though. That it would be wrong to fool around if he was dating someone. Jonouchi's mind immediately wandered to Kitamura, who he was supposed to be dating. He didn't know what to think. Wasn't he cheating? He didn't even really want to date Kitamura, much as he couldn't seem to stop dating Kitamura. It didn't feel like dating. More like he was on call to be a boyfriend on the occasion that he was in town.

Still, distant or not...it was still a relationship. And he was hooking up with Kaiba for sex. Hell, he was willing to do shit for Kaiba that he wouldn't even think about doing for Kitamura anymore. Like oral without a condom. Or voluntarily rolling onto his stomach for him.

Jonouchi rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he thought. He didn't want to contemplate that shit right now. Not right after he'd had such a good time. But it was necessary. He couldn't just keep fooling around with Kaiba. Even if Kitamura wasn't his ideal boyfriend or anything, it was still messed up. Kaiba didn't want to date him. He was a friend, and not even a potential boyfriend. And if he was...then Jonouchi would be leading him on. It wasn't like he wouldn't dump Kitamura to go out with Kaiba, but still.

Kaiba was falling asleep. His eyes wouldn't stay open, and after a while, his breathing slowed until the man was completely knocked out. Sex always tired him out, it took a lot of effort even if it wasn't intercourse, and he was even snoring little since he was laying on top of his chest and couldn't help it. Thankfully it wasn't too loud, or Jonouchi would be obligated to kick him.

He was feeling pretty content. His body was relaxed, his mind was clear, and even though he worried a little about Jonouchi and what was going on between them, his orgasm was too great to be stopped from sleeping. Everything felt too good, and that didn't happen often for him. Usually he was in his study by now, down half a bottle of vodka with chasers feeling completely numb about everything and trying to keep the demons at bay.

Now he felt good. The bad things were out of his head, and he felt comfortable sleeping there in his bedroom with the company. In the morning, he'd ask over what was bothering Jonouchi in greater detail, but for now, he was going to sleep off his orgasm and enjoy the peace of mind he had while it lasted.

Jonouchi heard Kaiba's breathing change as he fell asleep, the rate slower over time. He snored very lightly; more like a low purr than an outright obnoxious snore. Jonouchi could deal with that. He wasn't exactly a light sleeper, most of the time.

He lay awake with his thoughts, listening to Kaiba sleep, and becoming more frustrated by the second until he finally rolled onto his side and looked at the man beside him.

"Kaiba," he murmured, "Are you awake?"

There was no reply, so Jonouchi sighed and continued.

"I'm so stuck. I used to think you were sick in the head, but I think I've re-defined that," he admitted in a hushed voice, a little concerned that Kaiba might wake up and he wouldn't notice. He didn't want him to hear anything that was being said, at least not consciously.

"I wasn't completely honest with you about Kitamura. I wasn't just seeing him for money. He asked me to go out with him, so I did. Turns out that I wasn't just whoring myself out to my rapist. I've been his boyfriend for a while now," Jonouchi snorted, immensely grateful that Kaiba wasn't awake. If he knew, he'd probably be irate. At the very least. "I tried to break up with him, you know. I was at the restaurant you visited with Mai. I was there having dinner with him, and somehow you never even saw me...at the time, I was hoping you wouldn't, but I kind of wish you had. Maybe you would have smacked some sense into me."

Jonouchi felt like he was getting a headache. He grimaced, rubbing his forehead with one hand. How did he get into this situation? Actually, he wasn't going to answer that. He already knew. He didn't need a recap.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't even like him. I definitely don't like him the way I like you. Now I can't even stand it when he touches me. But when I'm around him, I can't seem to tell him to piss off, either. It seems simple to do, so why can't I?"

He lay on his back again, looking up into the darkness. How did Kaiba sleep in a room this large? It was creepy as shit. Jonouchi only hoped it wasn't Gozaburo's old room.

"Maybe I really don't have any respect for myself," he mused, surprisingly not very upset about that fact. He probably should have felt motivated to change that. "I don't know. I can't even say I'm confused, because the solution to my problem is really simple. I just can't do it."

He rubbed his eyes, grumbling. He still couldn't believe he was in this situation, most of the time. How could he be dating someone he hated more by the day while he wanted someone else?

"I know it's my fault," he began, rolling onto his side again and watching Kaiba's sleeping face, "But you really have no idea how much I like you. It's not just having a crush or wanting to date. It's more than that, and it really fucking sucks. You probably don't know what it's like being in love with someone who will never feel the same way, so I doubt you'd understand...not that I'll ever tell you, anyway."

Jonouchi watched Kaiba quietly. He seemed to be having a very restful sleep. His eyes weren't blinking or moving around, his face was relaxed, and his breathing was steady and even. Jonouchi half-wished that he was awake, if only because he would have heard. Still, it was best that he didn't. It wasn't as if he could help. Jonouchi got himself into this mess, and he'd have to get himself out.

"What I will tell you...probably...is that we can't fool around anymore. I'm sorry. It's not because I don't want to, because I do. I can't even describe to you how much I do. But it isn't right to do that, is it? So we'll have to stop."

He frowned, hoping that this resolution would last. Fucking himself over was one thing, but he couldn't mess with Kaiba like that. He'd definitely be upset. Jonouchi wasn't going to be the next person to make him bitter. No, he would be more responsible than that. Maybe he was fucked in the head and selfish, but he could extend the effort not to do that to Kaiba.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He felt drained and tired, the glow of satisfaction from the sex completely faded. It was too bad. For a few moments, he'd actually felt really fantastic. Relieved, even, for the first time in several weeks. But there wasn't much he could do about it. If he didn't make himself think that shit through, he never would.

He was jolted awake by his recurring problem of hearing his name called, and he felt strangely watched and chilly, but he tried to brush it off and moved closer to Kaiba. He lifted his arm, trying to cuddle up to him (clumsily, since he was half asleep). He heard Kaiba grumbling, but he let Jonouchi sidle up to him and wrapped his arm around him in half an embrace. It made him feel far more secure, his troubles forgotten for the moment as he enjoyed the contact. At least for now, he could enjoy it and get some sleep.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. The interaction from the readers is greatly appreciated! We hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let us know what you think. The conjectures and observations that reviewers make brightens our day.

-Septima


	19. Chapter 19

Jonouchi was enjoying a half day, or rather, enjoying the free half of the day. With so much spare time on his hands and both Kaiba brothers currently preoccupied, he hardly knew what to do with himself. Reluctant to go to his apartment and be trapped in that shitty place with just himself, he went out to eat.

He was sitting outdoors, his plate long-since cleaned. He was working on the milkshake he'd ordered to go with it and fully enjoying it. He hadn't had anything like it in quite a long time. Needless to say, he was happy to treat himself, and it was vastly improving his flat mood.

Then he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Recognizing it as Anzu, he turned around, hoping he could spend some time with a friend today after all. His good mood was immediately dashed when he saw that she was joined by Kujaku Mai. Of course. It was no surprise that Anzu would hook up with her while she was in Domino, but Jonouchi had hoped not to encounter the woman himself. Even if he still treasured her as a friend, he'd still seen her with Kaiba, flirting up a storm. That didn't make him eager to speak with her.

Still, he didn't let it show on his face when he stood to greet the two of them and invited them to sit at his table.

"How did you two end up hanging out together?" He asked, recalling that Anzu and Mai had never really got on. Mai was always too much woman for Anzu to handle, not to mention she'd flirted shamelessly with both Yugi and Jonouchi. Anzu wasn't appreciative. Oh, and there was also the time Mai joined the Doom cult and tried to kill them. Though that one she couldn't be held responsible for doing, considering the brainwashing involved...

"We ran into each other in New York," told Anzu, taking a seat and picking up a menu. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, and going over the food options, she decided upon a burger and fries. She liked American food a lot. "So we saw some shows together."

It was easier getting along with Mai without the guys around. That was the only reason why Anzu could tolerate her now, and Jonouchi was currently unavailable... forever. So, watching her flirt shamelessly would be more amusing than anything else, since she had no idea. Mai had been pretty excited about seeing Jonouchi again.

"There were some dueling competitions going on in the city, so it just happened to work out like that."

"I see," Jonouchi nodded before turning to Mai. She looked as bright as ever, unsurprisingly. She always found something with which to amuse herself. "Nice to see you again, Mai. What have you been up to lately?"

"What am I ever up to?" She laughed her high-pitched laugh. It brought back memories. Most of them were unfortunately not that pleasant. "Trouble, of course. I'd forgotten how slow Domino is compared to NYC, though."

She seemed genuinely discontented with the city. Jonouchi rolled his eyes. Maybe Domino wasn't that glamorous, but it was his home. Maybe if she'd ever seen it before Kaiba took over Kaiba Corporation, her opinion would be a little less biased. The city had come a long way, as most of the residents knew.

"Are you still dueling, then? Or are you just playing around at competitions?"

"Oh, I'm not really shooting for the stars anymore," Mai waved her hand dismissively, "So yes, I've been at small tournaments, just locally. It nets me a little money here and there and keeps my sponsors attentive."

So Mai had sponsors. How had she managed that when Jonouchi, a top five player, hadn't? Then again, she was female and attractive. Jonouchi was street trash.

"What about you, Jonouchi? Have you been playing?"

Yes he had, mostly with cocks. But that wasn't really conversation for lunch.

"Not really. I haven't had the time or spare cash. I've got a better job now, though, so hopefully I can get started again before too long."

"Psh, jobs," Mai snorted, "Just find yourself a rich and lonely bachelorette, Jonouchi. You'll be set for life."

"Yeah, right. What would a rich girl want from me, hmm?" He challenged with a sly look. Probably whatever had made Mai vaguely interested in him. That said, it obviously hadn't been enough...

"Some girls like a rough man," she winked. Jonouchi saw Anzu's eye twitch a little. "And you're still a looker, you know."

Jonouchi chuckled. Yes, he knew. He probably couldn't fool around with two guys at once if he didn't have something about him. Kaiba didn't seem to be into "rough" men, so it must be looks. Kitamura didn't count so much, since he'd sleep with pretty much anything. He was hardly a basis for taste.

"I'm surprised you haven't got some billionaire on your arm," Jonouchi smirked at Mai, who started to giggle.

"Well, I have been trying," she replied, only half-joking, "I met up with Kaiba Seto recently, but he wasn't really interested. Ah, well...it was worth a try."

Jonouchi noticed that Anzu was getting very uncomfortable and was probably barely containing her irritation, so he chose not to explore the topic further. So Mai had been trying to get Kaiba to go out with her? And Kaiba had obviously not been of the same mind. It made Jonouchi feel unduly smug, but he didn't let it show on his face. Both Anzu and Mai would pester him endlessly if they saw such an expression.

""Anzu," he addressed his exasperated friend, "Do you have any plans for later?"

"Nah, but I should get to studying," she said, staring at a glass of water a waiter had brought over, "School will be starting soon and I can't miss any time this semester just fooling around. Why, did you want to hang out later today? That would be really fun."

Her eyes trailed on Mai, internally hoping the blonde would lose interest and leave. Now that Jonouchi was there, it was like she was actively trying to make him jealous for attention. And even though it wasn't working, it still kind of pissed her off.

"I'm sure Mai has plans though. Another date, I'm sure."

Although probably not with Kaiba Seto. Apparently her charms weren't enough for him.

"Of course!" Mai replied, completely unashamed. "A girl has to stay busy."

Jonouchi couldn't imagine what Anzu would think of his "relationships" if she was this disapproving of Mai. At least Mai didn't seem to be sleeping with everyone who'd let her.

"I'd like to hang out, if you're free," he nodded. If he was honest, he really needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't Kaiba. Maybe he wasn't upset about Jonouchi crushing on him, or whatever, but he couldn't tell him how he really felt. At least to Anzu, an outside party, he could spill his guts and depend on her not to inform Kaiba at any time. At least, not before he did. If he ever did. Which he likely would not.

He wished he could talk about Kitamura. God, did he ever wish...But that wasn't possible. Anzu's judgment and blunt advice wouldn't help him at all, and he knew it. No reason to drag her into it if he was just going to keep fucking himself over.

"Excuse me, darlings," Mai stood, a little flustered. She'd finished her food. "I need to visit the powder room."

Of course. She didn't even seem to wear that much makeup. Why did she need the powder room? Was it that hard to re-apply her lipstick at the table with a mirror? But he was a man, what did he know about it...

He turned to Anzu, and from the look she gave him, he knew she probably saw in his eyes that he needed someone to talk to. She'd always been attentive to things like that, despite seeming so unsympathetic.

"Anzu, I think I'm going to lose my mind," he groaned, banging his forehead into the table in defeat. Anzu would probably be unmoved by this display, but it made Jonouchi feel a little better.

"Yeah, why's that?" She asked, tilting her head, "Did something happen? Is Mai bothering you? Because if she is, we can leave and I'll just catch up with you later, I don't mind. She gets on my nerves sometimes too. Oh, and she doesn't know. I didn't tell her anything, I thought if you wanted to, you'd tell her yourself."

She didn't know what was wrong with Jonouchi, but he seemed to be as overly dramatic as ever. He was always making such a big show over silly things, and rolling her eyes, Anzu stroked his hair once before snorting.

"Stop being such a baby about it, Jou. Get up."

Jonouchi sat properly in his chair, sighing. Anzu thought he was talking about Mai? That was a little funny...

"It isn't Mai," he told her, staring at the table, "It's Kaiba. He didn't do anything to me, so don't get all worked up...it's me. Fuck, Anzu, I really like him more than I should. More than just crushing. It's so stupid, but it really just..."

He didn't know how to explain, but maybe Anzu would understand. After all, she'd had feelings for Atem. Deep feelings. She'd been pretty broken up when he left, at least for a while.

"It hurts. A lot. And it's driving me crazy."

"What?"

Jonouchi liked Kaiba? More than just crushing? None of that made sense. She knew they were talking to each other, but... That didn't make any sense. Jonouchi and Kaiba didn't get along. How could they be so civil that Jonouchi would feel anything as deep as-

"You can't be serious, Jonouchi Katsuya, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, Kaiba? Of all people? Why the heck would you like him so much? He's an asshole."

No, she didn't understand at all. Atem was someone who she'd looked up to, admired, and he had protected them all. Even though she fooled herself into loving him and hoping one day it would work out, she realized later that it was because there were so many things about him that were worth loving... but he wasn't right for her.

But how could Kaiba be worth loving? Or even be likeable?

"I mean, sometimes he can be decent," corrected Anzu out loud to herself, "But most of the time he's just a jerk."

"I know," Jonouchi muttered, "But he's nice when he starts being a little more trusting. Well, not super friendly or anything, but he's not a giant asshole to me anymore."

Kaiba was more than tolerant, all things considered. He had a way of being supportive that was more like a caretaker than a friend. Yugi had always been the type to offer sympathy and try to give emotional advice. Kaiba was more likely to listen sympathetically and give very blunt advice. And Jonouchi had duly noted that he wasn't afraid to be brutally judgmental. It was like dealing with Anzu, except Kaiba was...

Was what? A lot of things. Not least of which the object of his affections.

"I can't get into detail about everything, but he's been really great, believe it or not," Jonouchi continued, "He found out I didn't have enough work to pay rent and gave me a job at KaibaLand. That's the only reason I can afford to eat here right now."

"Oh, well..."

Anzu didn't know what to make of that. What was going on between them? She was almost afraid to ask, but kicked herself mentally and just decided to push the limits a little.

"Does he at least... like you bacK?"

"No," Jonouchi lamented, resting his head on his folded arms, "He's never going to feel the same way I do, Anzu. It's too much to deal with...I'm sorry for venting at you, it's just hard to think about. I don't have anyone else I can really talk to about it."

Out of all the people he knew, Anzu was the only one he could complain to about his boy troubles, even if she was probably more frustrated than anything. It wasn't like Jonouchi could help it. Why would he choose to love someone who didn't care the same way? He wasn't that masochistic.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Anzu, "I mean, you two never got along well but... if he's been nice enough to win you over, I don't see why you can't do the same. I mean, if he's like you. You're not bad looking, Jonouchi. I always thought you were pretty cute, and I'm sure if you worked that charm on him, you could win him over, right?"

Maybe she was being too optimistic, but Anzu didn't like believing in unhappy endings.

"I don't see why you couldn't convince him. Have you asked him what he thinks of you?"

"Kind of," Jonouchi didn't want to reveal too much about that. He hadn't really asked Kaiba straight-up what he thought about him or how much he liked him. Right now, Kaiba treated him like he was a friend whose company he enjoyed (as much as Kaiba enjoyed anything) in and out of bed. That wasn't anywhere near how Jonouchi felt.

"I'm not sure if I could convince him..." Jonouchi muttered, but he was already wondering. He hadn't really considered trying. Would that even be possible? Maybe, if he appealed to Kaiba's inner romantic. But he wasn't exactly a romantic person himself, and he was so screwed up at the moment that he probably didn't have the capacity to shower anyone else in love.

Or, maybe he did. He hadn't exactly tried. Now that Anzu had mentioned the idea, it seemed glaringly obvious, actually. Jonouchi was astonished by himself. A few months ago, his first resort would have been trying to get Kaiba's affections with nice actions and words, and dates if he could get away with it.

He really was losing his mind, wasn't he?

"I don't know. I don't want to alienate him by trying, but at the same time...it might be worth it. I'm sure he won't be shy about telling me to quit it if he doesn't want me to."

"Well, could he like you?"

She didn't know if Kaiba went on both sides of the fence. It was confusing for him to be dining out with Mai one night, but then Jonouchi was lamenting over him like... Anzu wasn't even sure. People didn't just get crazy over another person without a little pushing, so something had to be going on between them that Jonouchi was keeping secret.

"I don't know. Maybe? If he does, he doesn't show...it?"

Or maybe he did. God, why did this have to be so hard...

"I don't want to mistake just nice things he does for him liking me," Jonouchi frowned, resting his chin on his arms, "He doesn't seem interested like I am. I don't want to assume."

"Is he at least... a little gay? I mean if he is, then you should have some sort of chance, right?"

"Um," Jonouchi didn't know if he was at liberty to tell Anzu that. It was Kaiba's business. He was definitely at least a little gay. Jonouchi didn't have blurry lines about shit like that. If he was doing sexual things with a man, he was at least a little gay. Not that gay, since Jonouchi had to instigate it all most of the time, but still.

"If I can get his attention, then maybe," Jonouchi squirmed in his seat, "But if he is into men that much, it doesn't exactly mean he'd be into me."

"Come Jonouchi, give yourself more credit," teased Anzu, "You're just as good looking as he is, and with a better personality by far."

"Better personality than who?"

Jonouchi looked toward the restaurant. Mai had emerged and looked very curious about what was going on. Probably because she hadn't really seen Jonouchi this distraught in quite a while.

"A lot of people," Jonouchi joked, trying to avoid telling her what was going on. Ironically, Mai would probably sympathize and have all kinds of advice, but he really didn't feel comfortable telling her. Even if they were good friends, they weren't that close. And he was pretty sure any advice from Mai would be enough even to make him blush.

"Oh, come on Jonouchi, I'm not as dumb as I look," she laughed, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, "I won't stop pestering you until you tell me. May as well confess!"

"Mai, come on, leave him alone," scolded Anzu, "You're butting into a two-way conversation."

She stuffed her mouth with fries once her plate of food appeared, giving Mai a rather irritated expression while the beauty queen scowled back. They were no longer enjoying each other, probably from being too close for too long. There was only so much "woman" they could handle between themselves, and Anzu didn't feel the need to share her best friend.

Jonouchi was her friend first.

"And I think you'll be fine Jonouchi," she encouraged, giving him a smile, "Just be yourself. You can be pretty charming when you want to be."

"Oh my god," Mai gasped, and Jonouchi knew already that she was about to embarrass him, "You're having girl problems!"

Jonouchi just laughed nervously and started sucking on his milkshake like he had a vendetta against its kind.

"Jonouchi, you shouldn't worry so much," Mai sniffed, "You've always been a cute thing. Just show off a little and be confident."

"Yes, thank you, Mai..."

"Also," she leaned across the table, holding her hand beside her mouth as if it would prevent Anzu from hearing, "Make sure you give oral."

Jonouchi choked on his drink as Mai laughed at his expense. He should have expected something like that from her, but honestly. So blunt. It wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't already done it, but he couldn't really help that...

"Well, I don't really have a problem with that. Got any other advice?"

He heard Anzu choking, and looked at her as Mai started patting her back.

"Are you okay?"

Anzu was still coughing as she nodded, but her slightly sour expression told him that he'd probably hear about this later.

"Jonouchi," Mai folded her hands and rested her chin on them, "How long have you been after this girl?"

"A couple of months, maybe?"

"What?" Mai looked appalled. "And she still won't go out with you?"

"I haven't exactly asked, Mai," Jonouchi blushed. How was he supposed to ask Kaiba that? The man had made it obvious that he wasn't interested. At all.

"That was always your problem, Jonouchi!" She exclaimed, her tone chiding. "You have to take matters into your own hands. Make your intentions known."

"But Mai-"

"No buts!" She cut him off, holding his gaze sternly. Jonouchi sat quietly, realizing that there was probably no stopping her now. "If this girl intimidates you so much that you can't even ask her out, then have some self-respect and find someone else."

Jonouchi stared into his milkshake glass. It was a little funny, really. Mai had missed the point and hit the nail on the head at the same time. Maybe she could tell he had self-respect issues. Or, maybe she just understood relationships better than he did. She probably did. She'd never dated her rapist, after all...

"I can't," he stated firmly, "She's too important to me."

"Then you'll have to prove it," Mai sniffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "A girl needs to know that you're not just yanking her around. Any guy can act nice long enough to get into your pants. You have to seem like you want more than that."

Jonouchi cleared his throat. That was relevant advice, he supposed. He hadn't really done much "bonding" with Kaiba, not in any way that would precede a romance. Jonouchi hadn't wanted to risk himself further by trying, especially while he was tangled up with Kitamura.

But it was good to file away for later.

"I don't think Jonouchi's exactly having that problem, right?" Asked Anzu, looking at him pointedly and waiting for the answer, "This girl doesn't seem to be the type to drop her pants over a few nice words. Even if Jonouchi is "cute".

Besides, I think Jonouchi would be more respectful than that."

Jonouchi didn't respond to that. It wasn't so much that he didn't respect Kaiba as...well, they were both men. It wasn't the same. They weren't even having intercourse, so it wasn't all that personal. Not as personal as it might be, and certainly not so much that it would require lots of care.

It didn't seem like a big deal to him, but Kaiba seemed to be of the same mind as Anzu. Otherwise, they probably would have fucked by now...

"Or am I wrong?" Anzu gasped, her eyes getting big, "Are you two like...?"

She couldn't even finish the sentence before stuffing her face with food. Mai was rolling her eyes, but she had no idea what Jonouchi was talking about. Or rather, whom. Because the love interest he was lamenting over was no female...

"It doesn't matter how quickly she "drops her pants" as long as Jonouchi treats her right afterward," she looked at Jonouchi as if warning him that he'd better not be a dick about it. She had no idea what his situation was, so it made sense, he supposed. If she knew, she'd probably be telling him to be careful and take his time. Not to give it up too quickly.

"Do you mean cuddling after?" Jonouchi smirked. "Because I'll never complain about doing that."

"Then what's the problem?" Mai demanded, seeming exasperated. "You're a good kid, Jonouchi, I've known you long enough to tell. You should be able to woo a girl if you like her that much."

"It's complicated."

"You're nineteen years old," Mai rolled her eyes, "It's probably not as complicated as you're making it."

"Don't get up on a pedestal, old lady," Jonouchi stuck his tongue out at her. At least her dramatic delivery and good sense of humor kept him from feeling too awkward.

"Well, I think you shouldn't rush," butted in Anzu, still eating in a rather irritated manner, "It seems like you don't know enough about her yet to do anything hasty, and until you do, just slow down a little. I mean, you don't know what kind of mess you might be running into, if she doesn't like you, and we both know how complicated this situation really is... So, I don't know. Take your time and be careful."

"Thanks," Jonouchi smiled, "I appreciate the advice. Even yours, Mai."

Mai snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what happens," he topped off his drink and set some money on the table for his meal and the tip. He might have some pocket money now, but he couldn't afford to pay for both of the girls' meals.

"Let me know, Jonouchi, what happens," requested Anzu, frowning a little, "You can always talk to me. Anytime."

"You'll probably be hearing from me soon," he grinned, standing up. Yes, she would, most likely. One way or another. Hopefully it would be good news, next time.

Jonouchi said his goodbyes, knowing that the other two had plans for the day. He didn't really want to get pecked at by Mai any further, anyway. He knew she was trying to help, but she didn't know enough about what was happening. Her advice might be good if what she thought was true, but with Kaiba...

It was complicated. Even if he was only nineteen years old, shit was really complicated. His whole life had become very crazy in a very short time, and when he thought about it, the trigger had probably been the night he slept with Kitamura. Or, that Kitamura took advantage of him. Whatever, the point was that it was the ultimate cause.

So what was he going to do about it?

Nothing, it seemed. The most he could do now was try to keep Kaiba out of it until he got his shit together. It would suck not fooling around with him, but that was the way it would have to be for a while. Hopefully he'd have the opportunity to vie for Kaiba's affections after he got over...what was happening. He didn't even know what was happening anymore. He couldn't justify or excuse it, but he couldn't stop, either. It was like watching the meth-addicted neighbor he'd had. Well, before the man had blown himself up trying to cook his own.

What was he going to do now? He preferred to avoid home, even if his computer was there. He didn't have internet, and he didn't feel like sitting in a room alone playing video games. Maybe Kaiba or Mokuba would be free later. It was afternoon now, so if he waited another six hours...

Maybe Kaiba would get off early. It was a Friday. He knew he was probably busy getting ready for his convention, but there was still a slim chance. Better to go there too early and come back later than come too late, right?

Jonouchi walked the few blocks to central, where the Kaiba Corporation tower stood like a sentinel. It was at the very heart of the city.

Kaiba was working again, cruising through his work load without stopping for a break. It was the best way to get things done, and reviewing through Mokuba's tasks, he ensured that everything was set for the convention that would start by the end of next month. He wanted things to go smoothly, especially since Mokuba would be hosting it and Kaiba was planning to stay in the back to watch.

His brother was old enough to take more leadership, and he didn't want him thinking he had no faith in his abilities. Mokuba was young, but very smart, and putting his skills to the test, Kaiba swore to stay back and just watch. He wouldn't impede on what his brother's plans were, but would observe and help if asked to assist.

There was still daily things that needed to be cared for from an executive level too, and typing away at his computer, it came as a small surprise when he got a buzz from one of his assistants alerting him of a guest.

"Kaiba-sama, you have a visitor waiting for you in the lobby."

It piqued his interest. Most people didn't come so late in the day, and replying to the message, he told his assistant to just allow the visitor into his office, so he could take care of whatever they wanted before he left the office, which he planned on doing within the hour.

He just had to do a double take when it ended up being Jonouchi Katsuya who had showed up.

"I didn't know you had scheduled a meeting with me," teased Kaiba, sitting back in his chair and crossing his leg, "Any reason for this intrusion?"

"I was gonna wait in the lobby," Jonouchi shrugged, deciding to sit in a chair in front of Kaiba's desk, "But I ended up being "escorted" here, so here I am."

He hadn't expected the security to approach him like that, and he'd thought he was in some trouble for a minute there. Turned out he was just being told he could go up to the CEO's office. He had to be accompanied up the elevator, of course, just in case he got any funny ideas. What was some street trash like him gonna do? Sneak into a cubicle and blue-screen someone's computer?

"I'm free for the rest of the day and wanted some company. Mokuba says he's preoccupied, so I figured I'd see what you were up to when you left work."

"I'll be done in half an hour," replied Kaiba, his eyes returning to his computer screen, "And then I'm going to get dinner and drive home. Were you planning on staying over again then? Because I'm starting to think I should be charging you rent for how many times you've been sleeping over in my bedroom."

Jonouchi shifted in his seat, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but he tried not to let it show too much. Since when did he care? Normally he'd laugh off something like that.

"If you're okay with me sleeping over, I'd like to. You can drop me off at the hotel otherwise, I guess."

"That's too much work."

"You're the only person I've ever met who takes someone home because doing otherwise is "too much work"," Jonouchi laughed, sitting back in the chair. If they were going to be here for another thirty minutes, he may as well get comfortable. Although, the time might be prolonged if he kept distracting Kaiba with chatter. He was surprised he wasn't annoyed yet, to be honest. He still remembered bugging him in his office at home that one night.

"Where are you eating? Can I come with, or is it going to be something I can't afford?"

"Why would I offer to take you home if I was just going to starve you?" Asked Kaiba, scoffing and shaking his head, "I'm not planning on going anywhere too fancy. Just sushi for dinner, and no where that ritzy since you're not exactly dressed for uptown. Don't worry about it. You'll get your damn dinner..."

Jonouchi just grinned, folding one leg over the other and settling down to wait. He hadn't really asked because he didn't know. He just liked watching Kaiba act like being nice to him was common sense. It allowed him a small sense of gratification.

He somehow managed not to be too twitchy in the office. He supported his head with his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair, and he waited with his eyes closed for Kaiba to finish working. The rhythmic sound of his fingers flying over the keys was nice background noise. Jonouchi wished he could just chill up here when he was alone and unpreoccupied after work, but it would be a strange thing to ask. Kaiba would probably have private meetings in here during the day, anyway.

Jonouchi sighed. Not that he didn't want to go home with the guy, but it was going to be awkward and difficult telling him he didn't want to fool around anymore. It was a bold-faced lie, of course. Jonouchi wanted to fool around, and badly. But he couldn't. It wasn't right. He wouldn't be able to tell Kaiba the primary reason, but at least he could give him the others. Ones he was sure the guy would find understandable, romantic that he was.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around what to do with Kitamura. He texted about once a day to have brief conversations. Usually he asked how Jonouchi was feeling. What a strange thing to ask. How did he feel? Not good, most of the time, but he didn't bother informing Kitamura. He simply did not understand, and it was unlikely that anything would change that. Something in that guy's head wasn't quite right. He made Kaiba look almost normal...

Maybe next time he saw him, he'd tell him to fuck off for good. He didn't really have to be mean about it. That hadn't worked the first time. He'd have to figure something out. He hadn't heard anything about Kitamura coming to town soon, but it would happen eventually. Jonouchi would have to try again when he returned. Probably. If he could find his balls. Maybe Kitamura had them in his briefcase with all those fucking condoms.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kaiba, who was shutting his laptop. Jonouchi sighed in relief. He'd rather skip off and enjoy the evening for now. There'd be time to think over the bullshit with Kitamura later on. The worst part of it, in Jonouchi's opinion, was that he was determined to be rid of him all the time except when he was actually in his presence. It couldn't be helped, it seemed.

"Are we leaving?" He asked Kaiba, standing and stretching. He didn't usually sit still for that long.

"Yes, I'm done for now."

He placed his computer into his briefcase and got his papers together before locking the case and picking it up and leaving the room. This time though he wasn't rushing so much to get out of the office, turning off the nights behind him and illuminating the skyline view that stood behind his desk. It was nice to look at, and turning around, Kaiba glanced at the view before leaving and shutting the door behind Jonouchi.

Kaiba Corporation was mostly empty. People typically left an hour before, since it was six by then, and he only passed a few roving security who were in the hallways, before reaching the executive elevator and riding down into the parking garage.

There stood his red Ferrari, waiting for him, and Kaiba unlocked the door and got inside before putting his case in the back seat and waiting for Jonouchi to get his seatbelt on. He pulled out quickly, speeding a bit more than what was appropriate in the city, and it amused him when Jonouchi sat next to him gritting his teeth, a bundle of nerves, while he rushed through Domino before finding the small sushi place he was looking for.

"We're here," he said, alerting Jonouchi and finding a parking space after some searching (or rather, alerting the restaurant of his arrival, they knew what his car looked like), and he waltzed into the place before finding a booth in the back to sit at.

Jonouchi followed quietly until they got to their table. He was hoping he had enough money on hand to get a decent-sized platter. Sushi tended to be pretty filling, but he also tended to be pretty hungry. Fortunately, the job he had at KaibaLand paid twice what he was making at the soba restaurant even with tips. He usually had more spare cash than he knew what to do with, now.

He looked at the menu that was sitting in front of him on the table. He decided to order some spicy rolls and something with salmon on it. Salmon was definitely his favorite when it came to sushi, mainly because of the texture.

"I didn't think you ate in places like this," Jonouchi stated, "It's not that expensive at all. I figured rich people only ate in restaurants where all the waiters are rude and they get charged out the ass for food..."

He snickered. Kaiba wasn't all that much of a snob, but it was fun to pick at him. If he was smart, he avoided those upscale kinds of restaurants. The waiters were a little more than rude and begrudging. They tended to take revenge through the food, and the customers would be none the wiser.

"I like hole in the wall places where only the locals know about it," said Kaiba, rolling his eyes, "I don't like spending money on overpriced meals I could get at home. This is just nice for a little change."

Kaiba didn't like feeling like some side show when he ate out. People sometimes stared, at the nicer restaurants, because they didn't expect him to just show up. Not that he was afraid of people spitting in his food, he had enough sense to be polite and tip well when he went out to keep his servers happy, but being watched...

No. Smaller places were much better.

"I let the chef go home early tonight, so I had to eat out or cook for myself. And I hate cooking."

"You hate cooking?" Jonouchi tilted his head. "Why's that? Are you just bad at it, or what?"

He didn't mind cooking. There was a sense of satisfaction that came with preparing food himself, especially since that meant getting it the way he liked it specifically. Still, he was too lazy most the time, or too broke to afford ingredients that might require cooking.

Jonouchi paused when a waitress appeared to take their orders. Once she left, he turned back to Kaiba. He had his elbows on the table, which was terrible form, but he knew Kaiba wouldn't care.

"It's not important...I'm more interested in what you want to do at your place. All I've seen you do at home is work, drink, and sleep."

"That's what it's there for," snorted Kaiba, picking at the starter sampler that was placed in front of them by the waitress, "I don't really do that much else at home. Not anything of importance, I get much of my work done at the office, or else I'm in my study. That's pretty much it. It's not like I duel anymore."

He didn't have a social life, nor did he waste time getting his nose into things that didn't really interest him. Kaiba Corporation was a full job and a half, so most of his time was dedicated to his company, or trying to keep his brother out of trouble. There wasn't much else left by the end of the day to do, besides those things, which was why he looked at Jonouchi with a rather puzzled expression.

"What would you expect me to be doing?"

"I don't know," Jonouchi muttered, "Most people have hobbies outside of working themselves into the ground, you know. Don't you watch movies or TV shows? Or play video games for fun?"

Of course he didn't. Kaiba hadn't even played Duel Monsters for fun. Except maybe to feed his personal brand of fun, which was making other people feel crappy at the time. Then again, that wasn't overly uncommon in the case of gaming. It was about the competition, and it wasn't very common for players to be good sports. Yugi had been very different, in that regard.

"You have to do something to relax and enjoy yourself, Kaiba. Let that big brain of yours wind down. Alcohol doesn't always need to be the thing that does it..."

"Sometimes I zone out to classical music. But not often."

"You're so upper-class it hurts a little," Jonouchi groaned, rubbing his eyes, "Classical music? Are you serious? You're like a perfect little soldier of business. You gotta do something for fun once in a while, don't you?"

"Are you disappointed to learn, Jonouchi, that I'm actually a boring person?" Inquired Kaiba, raising an eyebrow, "I find orchestral music relaxing. It helps me settle my mind before I go to sleep, since you aren't around often to wear me out, so I'll do what I know works. Especially since people say drinking in excess is bad for one's health...

I like playing chess sometimes, too. But Mokuba is the only person who can keep up with me, and he doesn't enjoy the game as much as I do."

"Nice," Jonouchi snorted, "I don't think you're boring, Kaiba. You're just...I don't know. You don't do things to make yourself happy. You don't indulge yourself. That's bad for your health too, you know."

He didn't know if Kaiba was just naturally the kind of person who didn't desire things like that, but it was unlikely. A person had to learn that kind of behavior. It was natural to procrastinate work and want to do things that were technically "useless" but had more intrinsic value. Kaiba didn't seem to begrudge his work, but it couldn't be anything that stimulated him that much. Not in a pleasant way. Otherwise, maybe he wouldn't drink so much.

"If you don't think movies are too dumb for you, we should watch something," Jonouchi suggested. He wouldn't exactly blame Kaiba if he found movies too dumb, in all honesty. Jonouchi found most movies too dumb for him, but that was probably because he was mostly interested in action and adventure. That particular genre didn't have a very picky audience. Still, on the occasion that Jonouchi was able to fish through a video rental store for something to watch, he usually found something.

"I don't really care for films that much."

He glanced away from the table before the waitress came back, bringing a platter of sushi dishes to try and two bowls of miso soup. Kaiba immediately started at the soup, sipping with a large spoon, and he ate the tofu in the bottom silently as Jonouchi just stared at him.

It was a little awkward. He felt like Jonouchi was trying to feel him out, and Kaiba didn't exactly know what to think of that. There wasn't anything wrong with him, for not really going out of his way to do things. Really, he was too busy for shit besides his job, and the only "hobbies" he really liked were things that actually had something to do with business. Like dueling. And sometimes theatre, because it was required of him, and he could sit through music concerts and the like without complaint as long as they were well done.

"What are you interested in, then?" Jonouchi asked before stopping to eat a piece of sushi. "And don't say nothing, I won't believe you. You're too smart to be interested in just droning through work all the time."

Jonouchi didn't really consider himself an intellectual. He considered Anzu one, however, and he knew she was interested in all kinds of things that he personally didn't think about on a daily basis. Art, history, theater, things like that. Not that Jonouchi couldn't enjoy pretty much anything that he could interact with (even if that meant just viewing), but those weren't the first things on his mind when he thought "entertainment".

"Come on, there must be something," Jonouchi smiled, "You don't need to look so uncomfortable."

"I don't think the things that interest me would interest you all that much," explained Kaiba, "I enjoy reading old books and listening to foreign theatre. Especially operas, and I know you think that shit is gay, so you don't even have to tell me. It's what I've been introduced to at an early age, and I found it... engaging."

"Operas?" Jonouchi's brow creased.

"Especially Italian operas."

"I don't know Italian," Jonouchi muttered, nibbling another piece of sushi, "But if that's what you're into, you know, I'd go with you. I've never really seen an opera. Can't promise I can talk to you about it afterward, but I'd go."

The way Anzu described opera, it sounded like a whole lot of whining to Jonouchi. Being a young man from the lower class, watching rich people whine didn't appeal to him that much. Still, she claimed the music was good. Maybe if he could understand what they were saying, he wouldn't care so much. He did like performance, after all.

"And I don't think it's "gay", for your information. It just proves that you're upper class..."

"My mother liked music," continued Kaiba, now actually eating his dinner instead of just picking at the sushi with his chopsticks awkwardly, "She liked chamber music and used to play piano and cello in the house. Cello was what she was best at, but I was too small to learn, so she taught me piano instead..."

There was actually a piano in the Kaiba Mansion, but Kaiba didn't often play it. He had it stored away where no one could mess with it, since Gozaburo usually kept instruments as decor instead of actually using them for their true purpose, but once he died, Kaiba went searching for his mother's old piano and cello.

And found it, after a long time. It was hard, trying to get those old relics of the past back, but he had, storing them where they couldn't be bothered, and even Mokuba didn't know about it. Talking about their mother was too painful, so Kaiba just found it easier keeping a small piece of her with him, but not speaking about it. It was better letting that pain stay with him than burdening his brother with it.

Jonouchi was surprised that Kaiba had mentioned his mother. It seemed like a bit of a sore spot, from the wistful way he spoke about her, and the fact that he didn't look up while he talked.

"I didn't know," he wasn't sure quite how to react, "So...does that mean you play the piano?"

That would be interesting to see. Maybe Kaiba didn't play anymore, though. Jonouchi didn't know much about Gozaburo, but he didn't seem like the type to allow music lessons to a kid he didn't even like.

"Yes, I can play piano. I just chose not to anymore. I'd rather listen to people play it who are far more talented than me."

"Oh," Jonouchi felt like he'd hit a nerve, but he didn't know why. Something seemed off about Kaiba's tone. He decided not to press, in case it put Kaiba off, but he resolved to try finding out later. "Well, I like music. I'm not even sure what "chamber music" is, but I'll listen. I didn't know you were into like...artsy stuff. You and Anzu would get along."

That reminded him, Anzu actually wanted to meet up with Kaiba, didn't she?

"She wants to say hi to you, actually."

"What?"

Why would he want to talk to Anzu? They were acquaintances, and getting a little irritated, Kaiba snorted before stuffing his mouth with more food. Being around more people didn't interest him. It was hard enough getting used to Jonouchi, but dealing with another member of the friendship squad didn't interest him. She was especially self-righteous too, he could remember that well, and dealing with her shit was not going to happen.

"I'm not looking into hanging around people I don't even like."

"What do you mean, people you don't like?" Jonouchi bristled. Maybe he liked Kaiba (a lot), but he wasn't going to let him talk shit about Anzu. "Anzu's done a lot for you and Mokuba. You shouldn't be so hissy about it. She just wants to see you. It's not like you've known each other for five years."

"Jonouchi, she's annoying. Almost annoying as you are, actually, and I don't need to guilt trip myself into hanging out with her when I have more important things to be doing with my time, like running an international company. I'm not obligated to spend time around people who piss me off, even if they did do a few good deeds. I'm not indebted to her."

"Not indebted? The fuck is wrong with you?" Jonouchi growled. "I didn't say you owed her anything, I'm saying there's no reason for you to be an asshole about it. And what do you mean, she's "almost as annoying as me"?"

He leaned across the table, his chopsticks now pointing threateningly at Kaiba's chest.

"You can be as much of an asshole as you want on your own time, Kaiba," he muttered, glaring directly at him, "But don't you dare insult Anzu in front of me. She's a better person than you could ever hope to be."

Kaiba didn't say anything. He just snorted before wiping his mouth, thinking internally if he actually wanted to deal with Jonouchi for the rest of the night or not. His attitude was obnoxious, and Kaiba was nowhere obligated to spend time with people who kept begging for his time in the past. That shit was over now, and throwing the napkin onto the table, he got up and left before leaning against the side of the building, taking out a pack of cigarettes.

Leaving Jonouchi at the restaurant over a stupid argument would be bad, but he didn't feel like talking to him. Not over something as stupid as calling Anzu annoying. She was annoying, to him, with how she got in everyone's faces trying to tell them how to act when she didn't have the full story about anyone. Her know-it-all attitude was obnoxious, and if Jonouchi wanted to deal with it, fine. Good for him. That was his friend, not Kaiba's.

Besides, wasn't he the one who ensured Jonouchi didn't have to whore himself out to the guy that stole his virginity from him? Better person his ass...

Jonouchi ended up losing his appetite and tapping his chopsticks against the table, stewing. He wondered if Kaiba had actually left, or just stepped out. If he had left, then Jonouchi fully intended to pay his own part of the bill and run. He couldn't afford to cover Kaiba's too, and he wasn't going to pay it off if he'd decided to skip.

Still, it was too early to know. So he sat, feeling a simmering rage in his chest and trying to control his breathing. Honestly, he was probably more angry than he should be. He knew how Kaiba was, and he hadn't been that bad. Not normal or good, by any means, but he could have said worse. Not that he should be excused, in Jonouchi's opinion, but at least he was trying...

He snorted, internally chiding himself for always making excuses for people doing slightly less bad things than they could be. That was no way to run his life, was it?

But he felt bad for snapping at Kaiba. He shouldn't have insulted him, not like that. Jonouchi couldn't really help being defensive about his friends, though. If Anzu had openly insulted Kaiba, he would have told her off, too. It wasn't personal. It just really put him off that Kaiba would say something like that. Jonouchi had almost forgotten what an asshole he still was. If he was smart, it might make a difference, but of course it didn't. Being pissed at him didn't stop him from being irrationally smitten.

He wanted to get up and see if he could find him to apologize, but he didn't want the waiters to think he was ditching without paying the check. So he sat and waited, sighing as his anger melted into brooding. Which was fairly common for him, but he didn't have to like it. He didn't know if he should be glad or pissed that he always felt guilty for shit. Kaiba never did, and he was doing fine. Neither did Kitamura, and he was pretty much floating through life...

But he didn't really want to be like Kitamura. So maybe it was for the best.

Kaiba came back inside once he finished his cigarette, the nicotine working to cool his anger before he sat back down and ate his food. His eyes didn't look up at Jonouchi, just focusing on the food as he continued what was in front of him, using his chopsticks like an expert and eating his food gracefully. Maybe the silence was awkward, but it was better than bitching at each other from across the table.

Jonouchi could probably smell the smoke on his clothes, but Kaiba didn't matter. He wasn't a chain smoker, and he rarely ever indulged. It was something he only did when pissed off, and usually that was only one cigarette a week, most of the time even less than that.

Jonouchi detected the smell of cigarette smoke. He hadn't known Kaiba was a smoker, but it didn't really surprise him. Drinking and smoking often went hand-in-hand as vices, so it wasn't unexpected. He sat, still just picking at his remaining sushi. He wasn't sure what to say. Kaiba was a hard person to apologize to, in Jonouchi's opinion. It wasn't as if he'd refused an apology before, but they were both stubborn, as evidenced by their equal reluctance to speak or make eye contact.

It took a few minutes, but Jonouchi worked up his nerve and set his chopsticks down, looking across the table at Kaiba. His eyes were deliberately focused on his plate. It was so strange, having an argument with him now. A few months ago, Kaiba probably would have stared him down and insulted him before leaving. This was different. Jonouchi wasn't sure what to make of it, because of how awkward it was, but at least Kaiba hadn't skipped off.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi addressed quietly, trying to look non-threatening. He could put away his pride long enough to try to apologize. Kaiba sure as fuck wasn't going to do it. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. And for what I said. That wasn't right."

He didn't reply back. Just sat there and stared at the food, poking at the piece of salmon in front of him before sighing. No one really ever apologized to him, and Kaiba didn't know the proper way to respond, so silence was what he was most comfortable with. It was better than saying the wrong thing and offending Jonouchi, so he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"I mean," Jonouchi muttered, not sure if Kaiba was still pissed or not. He was staring quietly at his sushi, poking it with his chopsticks. It reminded Jonouchi a little of a scolded child, except taller and with slightly cooler eyes. He didn't look angry, but Jonouchi wasn't sure if he was fine or not. "I'm not going to give you an award for being less of an asshole than you could have been, but I overreacted. I know you didn't mean anything by it, really, and as your friend I should have taken that into account.

If someone else was talking smack about you, I would have done the same thing, so I hope you don't think I'm villainizing you or whatever..."

Jonouchi decided to stop babbling and started picking at his sushi despite his lack of appetite. He didn't want to sit there staring at Kaiba and running his mouth. That would probably just annoy him, and Jonouchi didn't want to put him off further. Kaiba was the only person he'd ever had this much trouble being friends with. Even Anzu's judgmental words and actions didn't get under his skin that much. He didn't know what it was about Kaiba. Maybe it was just that Jonouchi cared too much. With everyone else, he was aloof to a degree. Not that he didn't care, but things they said just didn't get him.

With Kaiba, it was different. Everything he said mattered to Jonouchi. Before, there was no real reason for it. He admired Kaiba back then, but that was all there was to it. Now, though...well, his words held a lot more precedence now that Jonouchi was into him.

"I'm almost done," muttered Kaiba, eating his last bite of salmon, "And it's late. Are you ready to leave?"

"Uh," Jonouchi looked at what was left of his sushi and quickly finished it off. Since when did Kaiba finish eating before him? "Yes, I am."

He tried not to look too happy about the fact that Kaiba wasn't leaving him there, but he ended up smiling broadly all the same. Hopefully that wouldn't tick Kaiba off. It wasn't like he was smug. Just relieved.

Kaiba dropped enough money on the table to cover the bill and tip before stalking off outside to the car. He didn't want to be out in public anymore, where people could be watching him, and he was quick to slam the door of the car before turning the engine on and getting some soothing piano music playing so he could relax into driving back home. Usually he enjoyed that sort of thing, cutting off people in the highway, but tonight it just felt spoiled.

Which was unfortunate, since he had a long half an hour drive to make before they'd reach the suburbs. Jonouchi appeared content again, but quiet, however Kaiba wasn't going to complain about that. The quiet was nice, he could think while his radio went on just barely as background noise, and his car was silent as it sped through the freeway.

Mokuba was usually a chatter box during drives. He used the time as a way to get all the attention he wanted since Kaiba wouldn't be able to escape him until they were parked somewhere, and he was glad Jonouchi didn't have the same idea. Glancing at him, he looked content to just relaxing against the seats and not saying anything at all.

Jonouchi figured Kaiba might be brooding still, and even if not, he probably didn't want to be harassed through the entire drive. Jonouchi didn't want to smother him, especially after things got a little touchy. Kaiba liked his quiet. That had been made very clear in the past, and Jonouchi would have to learn to work with that. He preferred to fully engage with people while he was in their presence. It was part of why people liked him so easily; he gave them full attention and treated them like they were worthwhile. Most people liked that.

Still, everyone was different. Kaiba didn't seem to give a fuck whether he was fully engaged or not. Just Jonouchi being in the room seemed to count as company in his book, so he'd have to try not to make his presence unbearable.

When they got to the mansion, Jonouchi followed Kaiba to the front doors. He still didn't speak, unsure of what to say or whether he should talk at all. He didn't even know what they were going to do. Kaiba might just skip off to his study and lock the door, and Jonouchi would have to find something else to entertain him. He could deal with that, it was Kaiba's decision. Besides, not being around each other would make Jonouchi less tempted to have sex with him.

Kaiba didn't stop him from following, so Jonouchi trailed him through the house, wondering what was on the agenda. Kaiba seemed more focused than angry, so maybe he wasn't speaking because he had something on his mind.

His attention was on his study, locking himself into the room (and closing Jonouchi out unceremoniously) and turning on his laptop to work some more. And drink. He had more sake placed in his fridge, after Jonouchi raided it, and drinking while working seemed to keep his mind focused for some time before everything went shitty. He could deal with that, overlooking whatever drunk nonsense he ended up writing in the morning.

Usually it wasn't too bad. Just not detailed enough for anything worth showing, and it at least freed his mind enough to work without hesitation, especially while doing concept work. Thinking too hard about ideas was always an inventor's enemy, and he kept himself in control, engaging himself in engineering programs as he looked over his research and drank before his mind began blanking and he couldn't focus on anything.

Everything felt warm. His brain was fuzzy, and he half remembered Jonouchi being at his house, but he didn't know where. And he didn't like being ignorant of that, so he stumbled out of the study looking for him.

Jonouchi had gone to the guest room to shower and get into bed, since there wasn't much else to do in the mansion while Mokuba was asleep. Kaiba had locked himself in his study (shutting the door in his face, to boot), so he assumed he was preoccupied for the night and tried not to feel rejected. Kaiba didn't owe him anything. If he needed his space, Jonouchi would have to give it to him.

He sighed, getting under the blankets in the comfy bed. He couldn't help being a little upset, really, but it wasn't Kaiba's fault, was it? He couldn't help it if Jonouchi was head-over-heels with him and being completely irrational. He decided to try going to sleep, even though he wasn't tired in the slightest. He didn't have much success, and ended up staring at the darkened ceiling for quite a while.

It was maybe an hour or two after he got into bed that he heard noises in the hallway. Jonouchi sat up, worrying that there was somehow an intruder. And a very clumsy, noisy one at that. It turned out his concerns were unnecessary. The door opened a bit quickly, and Jonouchi could make out Kaiba's silhouette against the light of the hallway that was shining into the room.

"Kaiba?" Jonouchi felt his heart speed up a little bit, simply because he was panicked. What was he there for? Was he pissed, or was he in the mood? Jonouchi was hoping the latter wasn't the case. He was still trying not to fool around, and wasn't sure how well he could resist if Kaiba really tried. Fortunately, he wasn't usually the instigator.

"Why are you in here?" He asked in a slurred, confused voice. Walking over to the bed, he sat on the side before huffing. "I thought you just left off on me. I had work to do, and I didn't want you distracting me by making faces and shit like you usually do..."

Jonouchi was giving him odd looks, but Kaiba didn't think much of it. He was far too gone to get offended. "Why are you hiding in here? Is my bedroom really too scary for you now?"

He moved over towards Jonouchi, smirking and getting right up in his face before bumping noses and slumping over to lay on his chest. "I told you before, it's not haunted."

"Says you," Jonouchi muttered, surprised by having Kaiba fall on his chest, but he didn't complain. If he felt like snuggling up, who was he to stop him? He ran his fingers through his hair, fully aware that Kaiba must be drunk. Otherwise he wouldn't be here to begin with, most likely. "I know why you locked me out. Would have been nice if you'd said something, though, not gonna lie."

He combed his fingers through Kaiba's hair, feeling a little tingly when the other man's hand somewhat clumsily landed on his bare side. Was Kaiba planning to pass out in here with him? Jonouchi wasn't opposed to carrying him back to his bedroom and then returning. Then again, Kaiba was drunk, and someone needed to be there on the off chance that he threw up and started to choke...

"You get mad when I drink," explained Kaiba, lamenting while dropping his head on Jonouchi's chest, closing his eyes, "And I don't like it when you get all huffy about it. I should be allowed my vices, especially when I'm at home. Everyone expects so much of me, but I can't always be perfect... I'm not some robot."

"Who says robots are perfect?" Jonouchi snorted. "But Kaiba, I don't get mad when you drink. I get upset about why you drink. You're allowed to have your vices, I just worry about you."

He was probably sounding ridiculous, but who gave a fuck? Kaiba was drunk off his ass and most likely wouldn't care for at least eight hours. And he sounded so genuinely put off that Jonouchi felt like he should try to comfort him.

"I'm fine," lied Kaiba, smirking a little as he blinked his eyes open, "I can handle my shit."

He glanced at the bedroom door, realizing it was still open. That bothered him. Someone could go walking in on them, and he didn't like the idea of having his privacy ruined in his own home. Especially by Mokuba, who didn't always go to bed on time.

"Come to my bed with me, Jonouchi."

"Um," Jonouchi tried to protest, but Kaiba was already in the process of clumsily standing and tugging him along as he went. Jonouchi sighed and followed him, figuring Kaiba just wanted to go to his room and would probably end up passing out when he got there. He hoped so, anyway. If he wanted to do anything else...

When they got to Kaiba's bedroom, Jonouchi wondered if Kaiba was sober enough to get undressed before bed. He hoped so. Jonouchi didn't want him flipping shit if he ended up having to do it. Before he could follow that line of thought, he felt a hard shove on his chest, and he fell onto the bed, wind rushing out of his lungs. He watched Kaiba with wide eyes in the low light of the bedroom. The lights were off except from a very dim lamp on a desk by one of the windows. The light was blue, probably more intended for atmosphere than visibility.

"What's gotten into you?" Jonouchi asked nervously. Shit, any other time, this would be the most exciting thing in the world. Now it was just frightening, not because Kaiba scared him, but because Jonouchi was afraid of what he'd do.

"I drank a lot," said Kaiba, grinning as he crawled over the bed on all fours, "And then I felt bad about shutting you out, after that whole thing during dinner. You were really butt hurt. But I can fix that. Sort of."

He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor after it got past his head, exposing his chest muscles. Kaiba wasn't shy about showing off his body when he wanted something from someone, and he glanced at Jonouchi's shocked face before taking off his belt and sliding his pants off from his hips and onto the floor. Now he was near naked, kicking off his socks, and he moved to open up Jonouchi's legs before sliding between them and breathing against his neck.

"I think it would be a great idea to just have sex now," he said, still smirking as his nose rubbed against Jonouchi's jaw, "It's what you want and it'll make you feel better."

Jonouchi's heart was beating so quickly, and so heavily, that he thought it might burst from his chest. He was breathing rapidly in panic, his eyes wide as he cursed profusely in his mind. Was this a dream? It had to be another dream. This wasn't happening in real life.

He wished. If it was a dream, he could go along with Kaiba's plans and give no fucks. But he knew better, unfortunately, and it was killing him. Everything he wanted offered to him on a fucking silver platter, and he'd have to say no. He couldn't have sex with Kaiba. That would mean too much, to both of them. And if it happened, Jonouchi would have failed completely.

"Kaiba, I can't," he barely managed to speak without stammering, his body shuddering when Kaiba nipped at his neck. Did he have to make it so hard? Jonouchi wasn't that strong. The only thing keeping him under control at this very moment was the knowledge of how upset Kaiba would be if he got strung along. "You're drunk. Don't you remember? We can't have sex. I care too much."

He immediately regretted trying to ward him off, but it had to be done. He cried out in a terrible combination of elation and fear when Kaiba ground into him, obviously already getting hard. Jonouchi wasn't far off himself, honestly. How could he resist this? Kaiba was coming after him for sex. There was pretty much nothing else he wanted out of life at the moment.

"Kaiba, please," he begged, "I can't. I don't want to hurt you. Just don't."

That sobered Kaiba into stopping, although he didn't move. His breathing was slowing down as he huffed against Jonouchi's neck and held onto his hips, but he was no longer trying to do anything. It was just strange that he was being rejected, and for reasons he didn't quite understand, but Kaiba knew well enough to quit when the word "stop" rang through his head.

So he just moved away, defeatedly, before lying on the side of his bed. He had too much energy to sleep. Usually drinking helped calm him down, but with everything that was going on, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't find some way to wear himself out. And sex sounded like a fantastic idea. Until now.

"Please don't be upset," Jonouchi sat up, looking at Kaiba and trying not to shake too much. He felt a horrible ache in his chest, and he was so tempted to give up and let Kaiba have his way that he could barely focus. "I want to. I really want to, Kaiba. It's actually causing me physical pain."

He felt his fingers shaking and clutched the sheets, trying to calm himself down. Why did this happen now, of all times? Couldn't it have been earlier? Couldn't it have been sometime when Kaiba was sober, and Jonouchi knew it was because he really wanted him and not because he was too drunk not to?

"I can't do this," Jonouchi slumped over, resting his forehead on Kaiba's chest. He felt the corners of his eyes stinging and breathed deeply to ward it off. "Kaiba, you were right. It's fucked up to fool around while I'm dating someone, even if it's just a shitty relationship. I don't want to string you along. I don't want to do that to you..."

"But doesn't your happiness matter to you?" interrupted Kaiba, looking up at Jonouchi and smirking, "I could make you so happy, and you don't want me to because you think I'll get upset. I'm not some kid, I can handle this."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were sober," Jonouchi lamented. If only. If Kaiba didn't care, he'd sleep with him in a second. He didn't care about the moral repercussions, he cared about his friend's feelings. "If you were sober, you'd be irate. If you knew who I was dating-"

He cut himself off, feeling too choked up to continue. Like hell if he was going to cry over it. Especially right now, he didn't need to start sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," Jonouchi murmured, "But I know how you felt sober."

"It's fine," sighed Kaiba, closing his eyes and snorting to himself, "If you don't want to, then I can't make you. I'll just have to wait until you change your mind... You should dump whoever this guy is, if he's standing in your way. He's obviously not doing anything for you, if you're running off into my bed, right?"

He flicked Jonouchi's nose as he said that, still too drunk to realize just how upset he was over the situation. The alcohol was making him feel pretty good, giddy and happy for once that he wasn't alone to brood in the dark, and he didn't understand why Jonouchi had to be so dour about being with him. Usually he was so upbeat. They would have had the most amazing sex, if he wasn't so depressed.

"You should dump him for me," he advised, playing with a lock of Jonouchi's hair, "You should leave him and then we could do whatever we wanted to. Would that make you happy?"

Jonouchi burst out laughing, not so much because he was happy or thought the situation was funny as...well, he was trying not to sob.

"Fuck off, Kaiba," he laughed, and he heard Kaiba snort, "You're gonna make me cry."

Why couldn't he say anything like that when he was sober?

"Of course it would make me happy. I would have assumed you knew that. But it doesn't matter, does it? Because you're drunk. You don't even like me, Kaiba. Not the way I like you, and certainly not enough to date me. Don't say things like that..."

Damn it all. Why couldn't Sober Kaiba be like this? Chasing him down for sex and telling him to dump his boyfriend for him...if he said anything like that in his right mind, Jonouchi would probably do it in a heartbeat. He'd give Kaiba whatever he wanted, if he really meant it.

"Don't say things you want to hear?" He teased, still playing with Jonouchi's hair, "Why not? You're not happy, like you were in high school, and I think we could have a good time together if you'd just drop whoever this guy is onto the side. Obviously he's not good enough to keep you from wandering back to me, and I don't care if I'm drunk," Kaiba sniffed, "I'm right. You want me. And I want you, so I don't see any reason not to just fuck already."

"You wouldn't say that if you were sober," Jonouchi insisted hopelessly. Kaiba was turned on, and he knew it. Anything that led to sex seemed like a good idea when a boner was doing the thinking. "Kaiba, you wouldn't want to touch me if you knew how fucked up I was. You know the worst part? I would dump him just so I could fuck you, if you said that sober. I definitely would, if it meant you'd have sex with me. I don't even need the promise of a relationship. How messed up is that?"

He sighed, his breath shaky and warm against Kaiba's chest. The hair touching made him feel a little better, but not much.

"I can't leave him, and I don't know why," he admitted defeatedly. Fuck his life if Kaiba remembered this in the morning. "I don't even know...I hate him, and I can't dump him. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"I don't know," mused Kaiba, "Why would you leave your boyfriend for a one nighter with me?"

"Because," Jonouchi huffed, "I want to have sex with you. You know I'm desperate. It's not like I haven't made it obvious..."

"Jonouchi, everyone wants to have sex with me..."

"No, you don't understand," Jonouchi grumbled, "It's not just because I want the sex."

Kaiba hadn't really understood the last time Jonouchi tried to talk to him about it, but Jonouchi hadn't been very informative, either. He'd been too wary of the consequences at the time, but at this point, it was futile to be concerned.

"Kaiba, I'm in love with you and have been for a while. I appreciate that you aren't freaked out by my "crush", but..."

But his indifference was painful.

Kaiba was stunned at first, before he blinked.

"I didn't think it was that serious."

His brain sobered up just enough to realize what Jonouchi had said, but he didn't move away or anything. Just stared enough that it was a little uncomfortable, before he got on his back and started trying to fix his hair. He didn't know exactly what to say to that, because he certainly wasn't aware of that sober, and being drunk, his reactions to things were slow and rather clumsy. Sex still seemed like a fantastic idea, but then Jonouchi was having feelings... And that was tricky.

"Well, it is," Jonouchi muttered, heat rising to his cheeks. He was more embarrassed than anything now. Kaiba seemed a little worked up, despite how drunk he was. "So don't say shit unless you mean it, okay?"

Not that it was very helpful advice to a drunk person. He probably did mean everything he said. For now. When he sobered up, things would probably be different, or at least more rational. Maybe Kaiba did want to have sex with him, but when he was sober, he took more into account than how horny he was.

"I always mean everything I say," replied Kaiba, rolling his eyes and moving to lie on his side while looking Jonouchi in the eyes, his own still half-lidded from sexual desire and not quite there enough to really understand what was going on, "And I wasn't lying about wanting you. But since you want to get all huffy about it, we can just go to bed. I thought you'd want this, but apparently you don't. What a disappointment."

"Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you," Jonouchi grimaced, sitting up, "It's not like you're tying me up in knots constantly. It isn't that I don't want to have sex, Kaiba, you know I do. But you won't be happy about it in the morning, if you even remember. I'll do other things if you want..."

Even though he wasn't supposed to be fooling around with Kaiba anymore. That hadn't lasted long, had it? But how could he help it when the man was coming after him so hard?

"Things like what?" Asked Kaiba, snorting indignantly, "We've done almost everything there is to do outside of the actual thing. You should just dump that guy you're so hung up on... Then this wouldn't be such a problem."

"It would be," Jonouchi insisted quietly, "Because I'm in love with you and you don't feel anything for me. I'd have sex with you anyway, because I'm too fucked up to turn you down, but it wouldn't be any good for me."

It was like talking to a sexually aroused wall. Kaiba wasn't hearing what he said, at least not in the right context. Jonouchi could understand not liking the rejection, but honestly...

"I like you," Kaiba tried, batting his eyelashes at Jonouchi before moving closer, "Shouldn't that be enough? It's not like you wouldn't enjoy what we'd be doing, I'd even let you decide how you want it. I'm game for anything, and I wouldn't hurt you like that other guy did..."

Jonouchi stiffened a little at the mention of Kitamura, and wondered at the possible consequences of actually having sex with Kaiba while he was drunk. Wasn't Kaiba a virgin? Didn't he want sex to be "meaningful"? Jonouchi didn't want his first time to be ruined because he was too weak to stop him.

"Kaiba, listen," Jonouchi moved closer to him, meeting his eyes and hoping his meaning would be properly understood, "It sounds great, really. I promise, if you want to when you're sober, I'll let you do whatever you'd like with me. But not now. I don't want your first time to be like mine."

Which was badly regretted and mostly forgotten. Or blocked out. If Kaiba remembered at all, he probably wouldn't be happy to wake up to fuzzy recollections of intercourse.

"Then what shall I do with you now?" He asked, huffing and feeling pretty defeated. Usually making eyes made people do whatever he wanted them to, but apparently Jonouchi wasn't going to be won that way, and he didn't think batting his eyelashes and getting in his personal space was going to get him anywhere anymore. Jonouchi seemed pretty staunch on not going past foreplay.

It had never happened before, being rejected. Usually people went after him, and he was the one telling them no. He liked Jonouchi, who was probably the only person he could stand in a personal relationship at this point, and it seemed like enough to him right now, but that was probably the drink talking. Everything seemed great after alcohol, and he wasn't exactly depressed for once since he found himself in the company of another person, so it felt like a good idea to celebrate. With sex.

But that wasn't going to happen. And becoming slightly sour over it, he moved away and closed his eyes.

"Don't go and sulk about it," Jonouchi leaned over Kaiba, feeling guilty. He wasn't sure if he should or not. "You can do whatever you want with me, Kaiba, except stick it in. I know it seems like the best idea ever, but it's just not a good time."

He couldn't believe he was insisting so hard. If Kaiba didn't remember this in the morning, he was going to make very sure that he found out. Jonouchi never wanted to be in a situation to turn Kaiba down for sex again.

"Come on," Jonouchi pressed his lips against Kaiba's neck, tickling his skin with his breath, "What can I do to cheer you up?"

"Dump this boyfriend," he snorted, "So you won't feel so guilty over shit. Then I'd cheer up."

"Well, write yourself a mental note to tell me again in the morning," Jonouchi snorted, "And I'll do it."

"I'm too drunk... Just remind me."

He opened his eyes finally, looking up at Jonouchi and smirking. "But since it's not morning yet, you need to suggest what you are willing to do. I don't want to go beyond your comfort level, but I have ways of making things feel almost like the real thing. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Jonouchi replied a bit quickly, in his mind. That probably should have taken more thought. He did trust Kaiba, but he was pretty fucking drunk. "I trust you implicitly."

He watched Kaiba curiously, wondering why he'd felt the need to ask in the first place. The suspense was a little exciting, but Jonouchi didn't know if something was actually going to happen, or Kaiba was just being drunk.

"What exactly are you planning?"

"It's a secret," teased Kaiba, pushing Jonouchi to get up, "And promise me you won't look back to see what I'm doing until I tell you to. Or you don't get the surprise. Promise?"

"Um," Jonouchi's brows furrowed at this odd request, but he didn't really feel nervous. Even if Kaiba was drunk, he could probably be trusted not to hurt him. "If that's what you want, then I'll do it."

"Good."

He got up and snickered, walking off toward the bathroom.

"Don't get surprised by what I'm doing. I promise I'm not "sticking it in", so don't get all flustered. Just relax and trust me. I know what I'm doing," he laughed, digging crap out from under his sink, "And you promised not to look at me. Right?"

He came back with two things in his hand. A realistically molded dildo, from his younger experimental period that had failed, and a bottle of lube. The pleasure Jonouchi would get from it was not something he found exciting, it was uncomfortable the few times he tried it (and got so embarrassed that he locked the toy away for the longest time before admitting to himself he'd even used it), but now he found a better use for it.

"So," Jonouchi was lying on his stomach to better keep his end of the bargain, feeling sorely tempted to look back. Not that he was nervous, but he was nosy. Kaiba was never devious about what they did, but right now he seemed to have some outlandish plan. Jonouchi couldn't imagine what he had on his mind, but he was obligated to keep his eyes fixed ahead. "What are you doing with me, exactly?"

"I said it's a surprise."

He was sitting on his knees, opening a cap of lube and coating his fingers with it before leaning over Jonouchi. "You said you trusted me, so don't get all flustered and think I'm doing some crazy ass shit to you."

With his dry hand, he rubbed on Jonouchi's back, settling him down, before pressing wet fingers into him. It was a tight fit, but he didn't go very far. He stroked a little and waited for the muscles to relax before they relaxed more and he could sink his index two fingers deeper. Eventually, he managed to get in all the way to the second knuckles.

Kaiba had never tried it before on another person. Just once on himself, and it wasn't that comfortable. He found the pressure to be a cock block, and it didn't do much for him, but Jonouchi seemed to enjoy it. His breath was getting harder and he was holding onto the sheets with a death grip before Kaiba even started pulling in and out, rocking his fingers into him slowly while trying to get deeper inside of him.

"How does that feel?" He asked, purring into Jonouchi's ear, "I've never done this to another person before."

"Could've fooled me," Jonouchi shuddered, catching his breath, "It's good...just don't stop. And go faster."

He was being impatient (maybe too impatient for his own good), but he was extremely excited. Kaiba had never done anything like this to him before, and possibly wouldn't have thought to do so if he wasn't drunk off his ass, but Jonouchi wasn't going to complain. If Kaiba wanted to finger him, that was perfectly all right. It wasn't like it was something that would scar him for life when he found out in the morning.

Jonouchi wanted to get up and push back toward Kaiba, but he wasn't allowed to do so when he stirred. He grumbled a little at that, pressing his face into the pillow and enjoying the feeling of Kaiba's hand rubbing his back. It wasn't like he needed comfort, or anything, but the contact was nice; that little bit of extra consideration that made Kaiba think to do it, even while he was drunk, made Jonouchi feel all funny in the gut.

"You're torturing me," he complained, squirming at the slow pace, "Don't tease."

Kaiba didn't obey him, which made Jonouchi a little frustrated, but that didn't last for very long when he felt fingertips poking his prostate. Kaiba evidently had his own plan for how the evening was going to play out, and Jonouchi's impatience was irrelevant. Despite how good the fingers felt, it wasn't the amount of stimulation and pressure he really wanted. He was getting more desperate by the second, the feeling of Kaiba's fingers sliding in and out just enough to get him flustered, but not enough to get him really aroused.

It got to the point that his face was flushed, his eyes shut and lips parted as he huffed shallow breaths against the pillow. He'd given up moving entirely and only shuddered on occasion when the sensations built up too much or Kaiba nudged his prostate. Jonouchi was starting to feel warm everywhere, like it was radiating from his groin and spreading through him. It was very new and unexpected, and feeling out of his element, he chose to lie obediently and deal with what he got.

Kaiba withdrew his fingers, snorting before picking up the dildo and coating it generously with lubricant. It was about the same size as an actual man's erection, give or take a few inches depending on the individual, and he found it funny that he'd bought it in the first place. He hated what it looked like, and how it felt to him, but maybe Jonouchi would get some enjoyment out of the toy. It was certainly molded realistically, and he'd paid a shit load for it to ensure the quality. Once he pressed it into Jonouchi, he could see the difference immediately.

Jonouchi was shuddering in pleasure, pressing up against it to get more. Kaiba was slow about penetrating, he knew he was drunk and didn't want to be going any further than necessary to get it in, but Jonouchi was almost fighting against his careful measures. He was loud, breathing hard and huffing before the toy was fully inside of him, and stopping to massage the blond's hair, Kaiba just kissed his neck a few times, waiting for him to relax, before sliding it in and out.

He could only imagine what it would feel like if he was actually doing it. The warmth, the wetness from the lubricant, and the tightness from being inside Jonouchi. People had said anal penetration was generally more arousing than vaginal, that girls lost some of their thrill after too many times and babies, which they couldn't be faulted for, but Kaiba didn't feel like he was missing much sexually. Not if it was this easy to get Jonouchi worked up, just by giving him anal stimulation. He started kissing him around his throat before working the toy into harder thrusts.

Jonouchi knew from the lack of motion against the mattress that Kaiba couldn't be penetrating him personally, but that didn't diminish the effect. He was already starting to moan, and none too quietly. He'd heard Kaiba snort in response at first, but his amusement had apparently faded. Jonouchi was trying to push back, wishing Kaiba would push harder and preferably faster, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

The pace drove him crazy. Not that he wasn't fully enjoying it, of course, but it was wracking his body with sensation that was incredible and mind-blowing, yet not quite enough. He shuddered every time Kaiba pulled whatever it was out of him, and caught his breath when it pushed back in and rubbed against his prostate. He was twisting up the sheets so badly that it was a wonder they weren't tearing.

"Kaiba," he pleaded desperately, trying to turn his head to look back and finding himself unable. Kaiba had stopped him. "Kaiba, please..."

Jonouchi gasped and cut off when he felt a particularly intense jolt of pleasure, but Kaiba still didn't pick up the pace. Either he was being careful, or he was enjoying putting Jonouchi through torture. Whichever was the case, Jonouchi started rocking back harder, trying to do so in time with the penetrations. The feeling of extreme pressure had eased enough that he could move on it easily, and it wasn't forcing his vision to go black periodically. He was surprised at the level of comfort, really.

"Dammit," he bit down on the pillow when his prostate was rubbed again. It wasn't done consistently, so he could never see it coming. Somehow, that only made it more exciting. "Kaiba, please, stop fucking with me. Just move faster already..."

"If you'd stay still, I would."

He didn't want Jonouchi moving too hard against it and hurting himself. Kaiba was intoxicated, but aware enough of the situation not to do something stupid, and he used his free hand to massage Jonouchi's hair and press against him to keep him down before rubbing against him, using the momentum to work him harder while ensuring he wouldn't buck too hard against the dildo and hurt himself. He didn't want him complaining in the morning about his grand idea, and watching was a turn on. If Jonouchi didn't get off, well, it would leave the night on a bad note. And Kaiba didn't want that either.

So when Jonouchi didn't put up a fight against being held down, he moved his weight until he was right up against him, his erection sliding against his rear while he used his elbows to keep himself up. His right hand was still thrusting the toy into him, harder now that he was also grinding against him in time, and he could feel himself starting to shudder from the feeling. It wasn't as great as actual sex would probably feel, but Jonouchi's back was slick with sweat, and hot, and it made the feeling very arousing.

Enough that it was better than simple frottage, Jonouchi was in such a state. He stopped messing with his hair and just held down one of his hands to ensure he didn't buck up too hard, his teeth scraping against Jonouchi's neck as he rammed into him a few more times, listening to him cry out before he shuddered, his back dipping low and his face relaxing; Kaiba let go of the dlido before biting him and thrusting against him a few more times, feeling his mind go blank.

Jonouchi felt warm liquid splatter across his lower back, and wasn't sure if he should feel turned on or grossed out. He was only just getting over his orgasm, so frankly he found it strangely stirring, but by the time he caught his breath he doubted he'd feel the same way.

For now, though, he was lying on his stomach, panting. He heard Kaiba breathing heavily behind him. He hadn't collapsed, which was probably for the best. He would have had cum smeared all over his stomach otherwise. Jonouchi was going to try saying something to him, but he was too out of breath and spent. His insides still felt tender, enough that he made quiet murmurs in response when Kaiba carefully pulled the dildo out of him. Or, Jonouchi assumed it was a dildo. He couldn't imagine what else it might be. That was kind of embarrassing, honestly, but it had been a good simulation.

He wanted to roll over onto his back, but he'd have to wait until he could clean up that mess. Maybe Kaiba would help him with it later.

"That was incredible," Jonouchi sighed, stretching his legs before relaxing entirely. He was still enjoying the euphoria of the orgasm he'd had. Kaiba hadn't even been actually penetrating him, but the whole situation had been incredibly arousing. Jonouchi couldn't remember a time that he'd been so turned on that it took conscious effort to lie still for any period of time.

"I didn't think I'd ever find another use for this stupid thing," snicked Kaiba, rolling off his back and leaving into the bathroom for a towel, "And you have cum all over your back. It's kind of sexy."

He was snorting in amusement as he dumped the overly expensive sex toy into the sink to clean later. He grabbed a towel returned to the bedroom to wipe Jonouchi's sweaty back off so he wouldn't have dried semen all over him. Then, after grabbing his arm to make him sit against the headboard, Kaiba took the comforter off and went into the closet to grab another one, since sleeping in Jonouchi's spilled semen wouldn't smell or feel good. Especially if they tossed around.

Jonouchi was silently sitting against the headboard, messing with his own hair before Kaiba came back. He seemed rather out of it, but Kaiba didn't think much about it. He was tired, the alcohol was wearing off, and he wanted to sleep everything off.

Jonouchi almost didn't notice Kaiba get on the bed. He was rubbing at his eyes; the lashes felt strangely clingy, and he was wondering if he'd gotten sweat in them. He realized as he wiped at it that he must have teared up a little, for whatever reason. It might have been the intensity, or just his inability to ward off his near-breakdown from earlier while he was being so thoroughly fucked. He was just grateful that he hadn't actually started crying. That wouldn't have ended well.

He lay down as Kaiba did, turning his head so he could look at him. They were still both overheated, so he chose not to get close immediately. The glow of sex seemed to be warding off the bad feeling the room usually gave him, at least for the moment. Jonouchi wondered why the room felt so strange to him. The guest bedroom made him paranoid because of the size, but in Kaiba's room there was almost a chill.

"Kaiba," he addressed when he saw his breathing even out a little. Jonouchi wanted to catch him before he fell asleep. "What about cum on my back is "sexy" to you, hmm?"

He wasn't exactly upset about it. It was a little kinky, and Jonouchi could get behind that. He just hadn't expected it from Kaiba, of all people. It was like dealing with another version of the same man when he was drunk. He had none of the reservations that Sober Kaiba had.

"You have an attractive back," replied Kaiba, his eyes closed and breathing slowing down, "It looks nice when it's all glistening and you're bending down, and having my own cum on it is hot. I can't explain something like that, don't pick on me over my tastes."

Jonouchi hadn't complained about it. He was trying hard to rub against him (or the dildo), and Kaiba had to push him down to keep him from hurting himself. It made him wonder what actual sex would be like. Who would have the better endurance, and if Kaiba would even be able to keep up with him. Once he was sober, he thought to try it out.

"I'm not picking on you, I promise," Jonouchi replied, smiling with more pride than he probably should have, "I'm just interested. You've never put me and sexy into the same context before."

Not verbally, anyway. Jonouchi had certainly said plenty on the subject, even if not in so many words, but Kaiba had always responded to attention as opposed to instigating. Probably for the best. Jonouchi would be embarrassed if Sober Kaiba ever saw what a giant slut he could be for shit like that. Responding to attention was one thing; everyone liked attention. But the other things...

"I hope you'll remember at least some of this when you're sober," Jonouchi sighed, "I really do. I want to do this with you again. I want to do more, even, assuming you don't get all your reservations back when you wake up."

"I can't be drunk all the time," laughed Kaiba, "And I can't be that dull when I'm not. Come on, don't get all emotional over it. I know you feel deeply about me and all, but we can't do everything... not really, until you drop this boyfriend of yours. I'm not going to be the other man in the relationship..."

He would never forgive himself for doing something like that. Kaiba still had principles.

"Do you want me for anything more than sex?" Jonouchi asked, the amusement now faded from his eyes. It was replaced by an almost pleading look, his pupils dilated and making the hazel irises shrink. "Because I don't want to just end up with the same thing."

"... I enjoy your company."

"But you don't want to date me?"

"It would be very difficult doing that sort of thing," mumbled Kaiba, sighing, "And I prefer you as a close friend. Wouldn't that be enough? We do all the same things without the title of "dating", I don't see why it would matter all that much. It's not like you're going to tell all your friends about me..."

Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say. If Kaiba didn't understand, then it was unlikely he would with prodding. He sighed, turning over and lying with his back to Kaiba. It seemed that was a bust, after all. What was the point in getting wrapped up with Kaiba if he didn't want any emotional commitment? It would just be the same crap over again. Maybe Kaiba wasn't awful like Kitamura, but Jonouchi actually cared about him. He couldn't tolerate something like that, just being "friends with benefits". He needed it to mean more.

He scoffed at himself. Looked like he was turning into a romantic. Or, that was what he wished was the case. More likely, he was just too much of a coward now to be in love with someone who just wanted his "company" and sex. Maybe before Kitamura, Jonouchi would have thought he could deal with that. Now he knew better. It was bad enough only being good for sex without the unrequited love thrown into the mix.

"Will you dump this boyfriend of yours?"

"If I do," Jonouchi replied quietly, "It won't be for your sake."

"Tch. I'd hope you'd do it because you're clearly unhappy. I didn't ask you to come over and start fooling around with me only for your feelings to get all caught up in it. That's not my fault, Jonouchi, so don't get all snippy with me over it."

"I don't care whose fault it is," Jonouchi looked back enough to scowl at Kaiba, "It's a shitty situation, and your drunk ass is treating it like it doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to start something with you just so I can be a sex and sleeping aid."

He lay down again, huffing. Kaiba always talking about how shit wasn't his fault. He was keen not to take responsibility for anything, wasn't he?

"What's the point in that? I'm already being used. At least I don't care about him like I do you. I'd rather deal with that than be your toy on the side."

"Then forget I mentioned anything..."

"Why not? You probably will," Jonouchi muttered, his brows furrowing. He was more hurt than anything, but it was easier to be angry. "You wouldn't even think I was good enough to fuck if you were sober. I don't want to throw myself into any more shitty situations, thank you very much."

He could only really handle one at a time, his living situation notwithstanding. Kitamura already had him on the verge of a breakdown with no real change in sight. It wouldn't be a good idea to jump straight from that to Kaiba, who despite his more friendly behavior still considered him unworthy of a romance. Jonouchi didn't know if that was better or worse than Kitamura, who didn't seem to understand the concept of romance in and of itself.

Jonouchi groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. He could tell himself as many times as he pleased that he needed to get his shit together, but it seemed to be futile. He just couldn't seem to do anything about his situation, and he couldn't quite identify the root of the problem. Mai's flustered "advice" about having some self-respect kept returning to his mind, and the more they did, the more uncomfortable he felt. He'd always had low self-esteem, but that was whatever. A lot of people had that problem. It had never been too bad; in high school he'd had friends to support him, and then he'd become an adult. Kind of.

But this was something else entirely. Throwing himself at someone who would never love him while letting his rapist keep him as a pet wasn't the best thing that could have happened. It seemed like he couldn't catch a break, between Kitamura somehow constantly swaying him and Kaiba treating his emotions like they weren't that important. Like he was a girl in high school swooning over someone. Did he take him seriously at all?

"God dammit, Kaiba," Jonouchi sighed, resting his chin on the pillow, "I want you to love me back. That is literally the only thing I want at all, and you refuse to feel anything romantic about me."

He didn't hear a reply, just some heavy breathing. He turned his head to see if Kaiba was upset, but it looked like he was asleep. Jonouchi glared at him.

"Asshole," he grumbled, "You always miss the important things."

At least tomorrow Kaiba would be sober and stop sending mixed messages. He was a little more responsible when he was sober, and less likely to insist on sex while professing a complete lack of romantic engagement between them. If he did, well...Jonouchi would probably just go home. And not come back. It would just be easier. Besides, if he did that, he could quit fooling around with Kaiba and just have Kitamura left to deal with. He could handle being a whore for one of them, but both at a time was just too much.

Jonouchi lay on his side, his back to Kaiba, and he sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes. The room was giving him a chill again, and he felt like there was someone watching in the darkness, but he tried to ignore the sensation. He was superstitious, more than most Japanese, and he didn't want his imagination giving him more nightmares.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for the reviews. Any thoughts/questions over this chapter would be much appreciated. 3


	20. Chapter 20

New update, I hope you guys enjoy this and please review.

* * *

When morning came, Kaiba grumbled before getting himself out of bed. He could remember half of the night before, it was hazy in his mind, but besides the sex he apparently had, none of the rest of it made him feel too happy about what had happened. He felt really stupid, about how he came after Jonouchi in the guest room, but it had happened and that was over now.

No, he needed to focus on getting himself out of the bedroom and back to work. Pulling the sheets back and ignoring the sleeping man next to him, he got into the bathroom and shut the door before getting under the shower and letting the lukewarm water wake him out of his hangover. His muscles felt crampy, and he wanted something to drink, but at least he didn't feel like throwing up.

Getting out, he took his damn time preening in front of the mirror. His hair was a mess and he worked on combing it out of the mess of knots from sleeping badly the night before, and shaved before picking at his appearance and looking at the dark circles under his eyes.

And his breath was stale. Sake was so bad to him, and it wasn't until almost an hour later did he come out with a towel around him and got dressed in the closet before disappearing with his briefcase and heading down to the dining room for a quick breakfast.

As cowardly as it was, he didn't want to see Jonouchi that morning.

Jonouchi didn't wake up until he heard the bedroom door closing. He sat up, slightly panicked and distraught as he looked to the doorway. From the state of the room, it seemed that Kaiba had just left. He hadn't even said anything.

He sat quietly with the sheets still covering his lower body, his elbows resting on his thighs. He didn't know how much Kaiba remembered about the night before. It was enough for him to leave without saying shit, but not enough for him to kick Jonouchi out entirely. That wasn't very easy to gauge by, but at least it meant there was a tiny chance Jonouchi could approach him to talk it out.

He got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to get a quick shower. He had nowhere to go and no reason to get gussied up, but he wanted the residue of sweat and dried cum off his skin. He remembered Kaiba saying that cum on his back was sexy. At the time, it had made him feel really good. Even a little proud. Now it almost felt insulting.

Jonouchi found a spare towel and dried himself before fishing a spare toothbrush out from under Kaiba's bathroom cabinets. He ran across the dildo from the night before and had mixed feelings about it. He'd had a great time. He couldn't deny that, under any circumstances. But he was almost angry at the sight of it, if only because he also associated it with his hurt from the night before.

He sighed and stood with the toothbrush, finding some paste and brushing his teeth quickly. He wanted to catch Kaiba before he left, but he didn't want to annoy him with morning breath either. When he was finished, he found his boxers and then quickly dashed to the guest bedroom, hoping that none of the housekeeping would see him running through the place almost naked.

When he was finished getting dressed, he quickly made his way downstairs. If he was lucky, Kaiba was still at breakfast. He took forever to eat, and Jonouchi had performed his morning ritual quickly. He entered the dining room and fortunately found Kaiba at the table.

Well, he actually had mixed feelings about it. He didn't want to talk to Kaiba, and yet at the same time, he felt like he needed to. Shit was too complicated.

"Hey," he greeted quietly from the doorway, standing against the door a bit timidly. As timid as Jonouchi got, anyway. More like cautious, in case Kaiba happened to be really pissed and he would have to run for it.

"What do you want?"

He was drinking coffee and eating alone, glancing at Jonouchi with a glare before returning to his food. It wasn't much, just toast and some fruit with butter and jam, but he needed something in his system before work. Something easy on his stomach, since it was cramping still from the night before, and after drinking some water, he needed to get his strength back.

"I didn't wake you up this morning for a reason, Jonouchi. If you're hungry, the cook can get you something in the kitchen and the driver will send you whatever you want to go. I'm driving myself to work, and I don't have time for socializing."

"Are you that mad?" Jonouchi was slightly taken aback, and pressed himself against the door. "I didn't want to make you so upset, Kaiba. I'm sorry, I was being irrational last night. I was over-sensitive."

He stayed there against the door, determining that it was the best place to be until he could assess the situation. He was more the type to act on impulse, but with Kaiba it was a bad idea anytime except during sex. It was like trying to approach a surly cat, and the rest of the time it was like trying to approach a regular cat. Neither was very easy, and both scenarios usually led to scratches. Jonouchi preferred to avoid that if at all possible.

"...Will you talk to me about it?" He asked hesitantly. It was probably better to check first, even if he was going to talk regardless.

"What is there to talk about?" Asked Kaiba, looking at Jonouchi pointedly, "You're using me emotionally while dating another man, I remember that much of last night. If you had any sort of decency, you'd find someone else to screw around with instead of someone you profess to "love"."

Jonouchi couldn't really deny any of that. He could have done better to avoid this situation entirely, too. He leaned quietly against the door while he thought of what he should say.

"I can't do much but apologize," he offered, "I was going to try to stop... having sex with you, but last night when you came after me..."

He sighed. How pathetic was it that he couldn't just tell Kaiba to piss off? A bad combination of not wanting to disappoint him, and having terrible willpower, he supposed. There was only so much he could resist, and Kaiba was hard to say no to even when he wasn't being so forward.

"There's nothing else I can really say," he continued, "I fucked up. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Tch, I'm not hurt."

He rolled his eyes and continued sipping his coffee, crossing his leg under the table. Averting his gaze, he stared down at his food and tried to pretend that Jonouchi wasn't actually there. His gaze was bothersome, and he hated the feeling of being stared at, especially when he knew Jonouchi was just upset with him. It would be better if he'd just leave him alone and go home.

"Just disappointed. But I shouldn't have expected any less from you, honestly."

Jonouchi felt stung, but he approached the table and sat down anyway. He didn't intend to leave if he could help it.

"If you weren't hurt, you wouldn't have brought it up in the first place," he noted, "I won't make excuses. I don't really have any. You know by now that I'm not completely right up here."

He tapped his cranium, still watching Kaiba, who was staring determinedly at his food. His words were hostile, but his body language was escapist. Jonouchi knew how Kaiba was when he was well and truly sick of someone, and this wasn't it.

"You know, I was really hopeful last night when you were talking. Even though you were drunk..."

Kaiba hadn't given a fuck about much of anything while he was trashed. It had made Jonouchi hopeful and distressed at the same time, knowing that he thought those things. Finding out that he hadn't thought he was worthy of a relationship...well, that wasn't wholly surprising, but it still hurt. A lot.

"Hopeful of what exactly? I never gave you any reason to think I was willing to actually date you, Jonouchi. I was only offering what you were so admittedly begging for in the past, and nothing else. If you took that for something entirely different, well, I can't be held accountable for your confusion. I'm not asking for anything more than what you were so willing to give...

But forget it, I'm not even interested in that much anymore. Not if it's going to turn into some emotional drama like I first assumed it would."

"That didn't bother you much last night," Jonouchi scowled, "You seemed pretty keen on it then. Just because you're sober enough to realize I was making sense now doesn't give you any high ground."

He had told him the night before that it was a bad idea. He probably would have tried to avoid fooling around at all and just escaped to the guest bedroom if Kaiba hadn't been so upset about it. Not that he regretted the sex in itself, but the emotional repercussions were staggering. They wouldn't be in this situation if Jonouchi had just left Kaiba to get over his drunken horniness...

"I should have just cut it loose like I'd planned to in the first place," he muttered, "But I wasn't prepared to have you drag me to bed and come after me that hard. I didn't even think you were that interested."

Kaiba snorted, but didn't reply to any of that. He just worked on getting his toast dressed before stuffing it into his mouth and staring at his black coffee. It smelled really good, but he couldn't appreciate the aroma with Jonouchi there trying to shame him or whatever because his biology got the best of him last night. Sometimes shit happened.

Maybe if he just didn't say anything, Jonouchi would lose interest in being angry and leave him alone. They couldn't argue if he didn't reply to anything he said, and stirring his coffee after pouring a little cream and sugar into it, he avoided looking Jonouchi in the eyes at all and just focused on keeping his breathing under control. He didn't want to appear more out of sorts than he really was.

Jonouchi watched Kaiba for a few moments, noting his deliberation. He didn't usually eat as quickly as he was getting through his toast, nor did he chomp on his food so violently. He kept staring into his coffee, but didn't take sips of it between every bite like he usually did. He seemed so completely off that it was almost alarming.

"You probably don't remember," Jonouchi spoke, knowing Kaiba heard him even if he wouldn't speak, "But last night, you kept telling me to break up with my boyfriend so I could have sex with you without feeling guilty. I don't know if you said it because you were horny, or because you were concerned about me, or both. That wasn't why I was snappy, though.

I was upset because you just wanted me for sex and "company" as you put it. I'm flattered that you like having me around, Kaiba, and I'm glad you're attracted to me so much, really. But it won't be any better for me to let you get your kicks with me while I'm desperately in love and you don't even think I'm worth dating. It's no less shitty than what I'm dealing with now."

He sighed, feeling nervous constriction in his chest. It was hard being sincere. Getting lashed at when he was joking was bad enough, much less if he was spilling his guts.

"So I'm not going to do that. I'm trying to do something about my relationship, but I'm not going to do it so I can be a tool for you. That said, you can stop brooding over there and acting like it's going to make me disappear. I'm not some spirit you can wish away. I'm your friend, and furthermore, I'm in love with you. So you're stuck with me. Sorry."

He sat and waited to see if Kaiba would say anything. He was starting to feel hungry, and there wasn't a plate for him yet. He glanced at Kaiba's ignored coffee, which was no longer black. Jonouchi picked up the mug boldly, cautiously tipping it and taking a very small sip of the creamed and sweetened drink. It was far more tolerable now. It was almost like a dessert.

"You should drink this before it gets cold," Jonouchi suggested before taking a little bit of Kaiba's food for himself. He knew it was bold, and Kaiba might smack his hand bitchily for it, but he was hungry, dammit. And they were still friends, otherwise he would have been kicked out on his ass already.

"You give me a headache," mumbled Kaiba, pushing his plate away as he watched his food being snatched from under him like it was the most normal thing in the world to do, "And I wish you'd just leave already."

Apparently that wasn't going to happen until he got fed. Which meant someone was going to have to come soon with more food before he lost his breakfast to the blond and he would end up needing to get something at his office. Which wasn't terrible, but not desired. It would be a pain in the ass having to send one of his assistants to get the right food for him, somehow they'd manage to fuck it up.

"You don't make any damn sense, Jonouchi."

"Isn't that what keeps your interest?" Jonouchi grinned before snatching another bit of food. He was doing it more to keep Kaiba talking than anything now. His stomach was satisfied enough that he could wait for some food. "You don't want me to leave. If you did, I'd be out by now. Don't make a face about it, I'm not picking on you. I think it's very sweet."

He snickered and left Kaiba's plate alone for the time being. The man needed his food, after all.

"I'm anything but."

Kaiba didn't touch his plate. He ignored half his breakfast that sat there waiting for him, since Jonouchi got his germs all over it, and staring at the wasted food angrily, he pushed it away again before fishing out his phone and texting the kitchen staff to bring in more since he wanted Japanese instead.

"You can have the rest of that too, I don't want it anymore."

"Why not?" Jonouchi wrinkled his nose. "It's tasty. It's not like I gave it cooties or anything. I washed up before I came down here. Even if I hadn't, all I've touched since last night is myself and you. And you've had both on your mouth before."

He smirked, but he took the plate anyway. Kaiba wasn't going to eat it, he knew. He was such a spoiled rich boy. People in Jonouchi's neighborhood wouldn't waste food like that. What a luxury that must be. Not eating something because of imagined contamination.

"So, now that you're done trying to kick me out," Jonouchi spoke after a few bites, using Kaiba's discarded utensil since he had none of his own, "Can we be friends again?"

"Can that really work out when you want more than that?" Kaiba glanced up at Jonouchi's eyes, "I'm not looking for a relationship. And if you can't handle that, then we certainly can't continue on like before, and I don't see the point in hanging around each other anymore anyway... You're with someone else, and I don't even know who."

Jonouchi averted his eyes momentarily, looking down at the plate. That was a lie. Kaiba knew who, even if he was unwilling to follow that train of thought. At the very least, he must suspect. But he wasn't going to argue that particular point.

"I can handle just being your friend if you don't come after me in the future," Jonouchi smirked, "I can control myself. I can stop myself from chasing you for it. I won't like it, but I can do it. It'll just be shitty for both of us if I don't."

He ate what was left on the plate. How did Kaiba survive on so little food? Jonouchi was still starving.

"I do want more than a friendship with you, but I can't have it. That's easier to live with than having sex with you and not being able to have a relationship. I'm not as resilient to that shit as I thought."

"You picked a shitty person to fall for, regardless..."

"No I didn't," Jonouchi refuted this matter-of-factly, "I made a fantastic choice, if you can call love a choice. The shitty thing is that you don't feel as strongly as I do, but that kind of thing happens."

Given the evidence, it seemed more to him that Kaiba was purposely stopping himself from getting into a romantic situation with him. With how he felt about sex and romance, it seemed unlikely that he wouldn't have some kind of feelings by now. More than just claims of "like" while he was drunk. Jonouchi chose not to call him on it, since it would only piss him off and likely make him more determined to resist.

"Will you dump this boyfriend then?"

Kaiba stared Jonouchi down, taking his coffee back before drinking the majority of it. He didn't like what was going on, it felt bad to him. Like he was leading Jonouchi on, only he didn't see this happening. Not really. Honestly, he thought it was only a crush, and it would go away with time.

And Kaiba never predicted that Jonouchi would be seeing someone.

"You can't do this, Jonouchi. It's not right, and you know it. Especially for you."

"I'm trying to cut it loose," Jonouchi muttered, tapping the pad of his index finger against the table distractedly, "It's really fucked up and complicated, but I'm trying. I don't want to put up with it anymore..."

And yet he continued to do so. Jonouchi couldn't understand himself. It seemed that his determination to put an end to things was easily deflated, and he hated that. He'd never been so beholden to someone before.

"... I'd just be very disappointed if you had lied to me."

"Life is full of disappointments," Jonouchi spoke a bit cruelly before he could stop himself, and immediately felt sorry. He sobered before he continued. "But I'm being an ass. Don't worry about it, Kaiba. I'm glad you care, but don't get too concerned about it. This is just something I'll have to deal with."

Jonouchi didn't like being sour. It wasn't like him, not really. Sometimes he'd have rather cold thoughts and uncomfortably dry humor, but it was always in his head and never things he would actually say. He felt like he was letting things get to him too much. Like it was some kind of infection on his personality.

"Why would you be disappointed, anyway?" Jonouchi asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Are you that worried about me?"

"Should I be?"

"Probably," Jonouchi laughed, but it wasn't as cheerful as it should have been.


	21. Chapter 21

Kaiba sat on a bench alone, watching his brother and Jonouchi from afar. They were grinning stupidly, pointing at a troupe of monkeys that were throwing food at each other, and they resembled the animals in more ways than one. Especially Mokuba with his thick head of hair that he never seemed to have it under control, and he was just as hyperactive as the animals too, running through the zoo with Jonouchi in hand.

Somehow, he managed to get sucked into coming with them. It wasn't what he wanted, Kaiba wanted space after what had happened back in the house, but Mokuba was ignorant of the situation and begged his brother to come along. Jonouchi seemed offended when he resisted being sucked into another outing with them, so unwilling but not cold enough to refuse, Kaiba allowed himself to be dragged along.

Which meant sitting alone at a bench and working away on his phone. He hated the smell of zoo animals, they stunk and there were crying babies everywhere. At least his theme park was too mature for really small (and obnoxious) kids, but being stuck at the zoo, he couldn't get away from the mothers and their stupid strollers.

A few people recognized who Kaiba was, but he averted his gaze and didn't respond to anyone calling his name. Better play deaf than be annoyed all afternoon, and dealing with Jonouchi all day would wear him out regardless. He didn't need his fan boys all over him too.

"Nii-sama, stop being a party pooper and come look at the animals with us."

Jonouchi frowned at him. He knew the reason why Kaiba was keeping a good distance was because of him, but he didn't say anything about it with Mokuba around. It was like high school shit, this game of cat and mouse Kaiba was playing with him because he couldn't handle the situation. He didn't need to be so open in how hard he tried to ignore his presence, and Jonouchi felt offended. Really offended.

"I don't like monkeys."

That made Jonouchi snort. Kaiba didn't like them, but he certainly knew how to throw shit around like one of them.

"You're being a drag, Nii-sama," complained Mokuba, "I know you don't like the smell, but you could at least look with us."

"I can see them well enough from here."

Jonouchi snorted, rolling his eyes and grabbing Mokuba to take him to the next cage. He wanted to hit Kaiba upside the head for having such a silent tantrum, but he wouldn't. At least not in public, and he wasn't entirely sure if Kaiba would hit him back. That wouldn't be good, if he actually did try to hurt him.

Would he?

Ah, whatever. He was being an asshole and deserved it. Jonouchi glanced back at him, scowling a little, and he couldn't believe he wanted the asshole. Kaiba was just sitting there cross legged in his black sweater and leather pants, scrolling through his phone doing bullshit work he could have waited to finish once they were back at the mansion. He was such a fucking child at times.

"Kaiba," he yelled out, "Stop sitting there with a stick up your ass and look around with us. We're supposed to be having fun together, you know."

The man glanced up from his phone, but glared at Jonouchi, staring at him with his piercing blue eyes before going back to what he was doing. As if that would intimidate Jonouchi though; he let go of Mokuba's arm and marched right up, standing in front of him with his arms crossed before taking a deep breath.

"What's your damn problem?" He asked, staring him down even though Kaiba wouldn't look up at him, "Your brother wanted to hang with both of us, and you're sulking around behind like you have something better to do. I thought we were past this crap already."

"Go away, Jonouchi."

He huffed, kicking the gravel in front of Kaiba's legs and spraying him with a few rocks before grabbing his arm and trying to force him up, "Be mad at me if you want, but don't be a dick to Mokuba because you can't handle my feelings."

"I'm fine, let go of me," snapped Kaiba, slapping Jonouchi's grip away before straightening out his clothes and dusting off his pant legs. He left Jonouchi standing there, stalking over to Mokuba to get inside the reptile house before Jonouchi ran after him, trying to catch up.

He liked the reptile house. There were all sorts of neat animals in there, like snakes and lizards from all parts of the world. Mokuba was rushing around from place to place, looking at the different animals on exhibit while Kaiba casually glanced through the glass, not appearing all too impressed by anything at all. His attitude was sour, and waltzing right over to where he was standing, Jonouchi bumped shoulders with him.

"Don't do that," Kaiba hissed, giving Jonouchi a sideways glance, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know, what's yours?" Jonouchi challenged back, cocking an eyebrow at him, "You've been determined to hate me or just ignore my presence all afternoon. What gives?"

"How about I want a break from you?"

Kaiba pushed him back, snorting, before walking off to look at the emerald tree boa, standing there with his arms folded and scowling. He seemed so prissy, like an angry girlfriend, and Jonouchi couldn't help but laugh from amusement before approaching him again.

"You know," he said, standing next to him, "I can tell you're trying really hard to hate me right now. And it's not working. You're not fooling anyone."

"Jonouchi, piss off."

"No, I won't," he replied back, standing there defiantly and trying to get Kaiba to look at his eyes, "I'm not gonna shrink away because you can't handle being around it. Get over yourself, Kaiba, I thought we were friends."

"I said piss off."

Jonouchi moved back, Kaiba's eyes a little too constricted for his liking, but he was relieved when the man just walked away again. He seemed determined to get his space, and giving up, Jonouchi huffed before joining Mokuba.

"What's with Nii-sama?" Mokuba was looking at a pair of vipers, only glancing at Kaiba once before sighing, "He's being more surly than usual. Did you do something to piss him off?"

"No," replied Jonouchi, "Not really. He's just being fucking ridiculous. As usual."

"Then you did something to piss him off," laughed Mokuba, "Or else he wouldn't be trying too hard to get away from you. He's always like this when he's peeved with someone, just leave him alone for a while."

Jonouchi frowned, but did as advised. It felt like giving up, but glancing back at Kaiba, he could see just how strained his face was. Maybe he was feeling uncomfortable about the outing; they hadn't been around each other like this since before they were fooling around. Being so close yet distant did feel a little weird, but Jonouchi couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy the outing.

It would just be so much better if Kaiba wasn't focused on hating him for no reason.

He decided to give Kaiba his space, reluctant to do so but assured by Mokuba that it was the proper course of action. If they were going to interact with one another today, it would have to be later. Probably not in public, and hopefully by Kaiba's choice. The latter was very unlikely, though, given the circumstances. Kaiba was trying very hard not to be friendly. Jonouchi felt like he must be getting rusty at it. Or maybe he was just so used to it now that it was more of an irritation than anything.

Jonouchi focused on having fun with Mokuba and letting Kaiba sulk in the background (or wander off altogether, when the mood struck him). It wasn't like he didn't enjoy just spending time with the younger Kaiba brother. Mokuba was much cheerier and far less complicated, and having fun with someone at his own level of maturity improved Jonouchi's mood.

They ended up staying at the zoo for several hours. The time was prolonged because Mokuba and Jonouchi had stopped in the garden zone of the zoo, where they kept all the exotic butterflies and ponds of colorful fish. The two of them had run around the place playing tag, of all things, and driving Kaiba half-crazy because he couldn't keep up with his little brother in the enormous greenhouse. The temperature and thick scent of flower pollen in the air probably didn't make him any happier about it, but Jonouchi didn't really care. Kaiba was the cause of his own bad mood. No need to stop the fun to make him slightly less grumpy.

Mokuba was exhausted after their little game, since he'd been avoiding both Jonouchi and Kaiba (with expertise). Kaiba was impolitely relieved when they told him they'd concluded their visit, and the three of them drove to the brothers' hotel. Jonouchi sat in the shelf of a backseat the car, having decided against putting himself within arm's reach of Kaiba Seto for the moment. He didn't think he'd get smacked or anything, but Kaiba had a bubble of personal space that only Mokuba was allowed to break when he was this pissy.

When they got back to the hotel, Mokuba wanted to watch a movie in the living room of the suite. Kaiba ended up hiding in his room, and Jonouchi, being the completely illogical person he was, decided this was a great time to harass him some more. If nothing else, they were in private, so maybe Kaiba would be a little more amiable. Or he'd make even more of a scene. It depended on his mood, really.

Jonouchi excused himself from the movie with Mokuba, and heard him snort when he realized he was on his way to Kaiba's room. No matter, Jonouchi would be back soon enough if things went too poorly.

He knocked on the bedroom door before entering. He knew he wasn't going to get a response, but he didn't want the first thing he did to be surprising Kaiba with his entry.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, peeking around the door into the bedroom.

"What do you want now?"

Kaiba was lying on the bed, working on his laptop. His eyes never left the computer as he worked, focusing almost completely on the screen as he typed away. It was unlikely that he'd be doing anything else, since he didn't sleep well and work at least put him into ease instead of sitting there on top of the bed unable to rest or do anything.

"What do I ever want? Right now, I'd just like to talk, if that's okay."

He knew it wasn't. But Kaiba knew it was going to happen anyway, so it was doubtful that he'd comment on it. Jonouchi entered, shutting the door behind him and standing near it. He wanted to gauge where Kaiba was drawing the line with personal space at the moment before he moved any closer.

"Why are you so angry today?"

"I'm not angry," Kaiba replied back, still typing and now slowing down, "I just don't understand how you can't get the concept of giving a person space. No wonder people thought you were so obnoxious in high school, I just wanted to be left the hell alone today, and you just stalked me all over that damn zoo."

"We weren't even together half the time," Jonouchi corrected, rolling his eyes. Kaiba sounded like an angsting teenage girl, in his opinion, but it was best not to say that. "And you were the one doing the stalking in the garden. You wouldn't have seen me half as much earlier if not for that."

He took a few steps toward the bed, slowly. He wasn't kicked out just yet, so he decided to make a gradual approach.

"You aren't always like this. Something's under your skin."

"I wasn't going to leave Mokuba alone for you to watch," snapped Kaiba, now finally looking at Jonouchi with sharp eyes before shutting his computer and putting down the top, "That's the only reason why I went into that infuriatingly humid garden in the first place. It wasn't because I wanted to, and certainly not because you were busy running around like a damn five year old inside there too.

All I wanted today was space..."

"So full of hate," Jonouchi snorted, "Don't be so mad. I didn't mean to piss you off, really. I was just trying to spend a little time with you casually, and you were surly. So I left you alone for a while."

His expression sobered as he looked at Kaiba, who was still seething on the bed. This anger was so different from the usual. Jonouchi knew from dealing with others that there was a difference between rage, and anger that was covering up something else. Kaiba was probably the first man he'd ever seen doing it, but he noticed the same signs. Irrationality, imagined slights, being disproportionately pissy about things that weren't very important...

"I'm sorry I made you feel imposed upon," he apologized, "But you acted like there was something wrong, and I wanted to know what. I'm not just trying to be nosy, Kaiba. You're my friend. I care about you."

"Yeah well, your problem is you care too damn much," replied Kaiba, turning onto his side and turning off a lamp to give Jonouchi a clue to leave, "I didn't need you asking after me, and I don't want your company, so just leave me alone already."

He just laid onto the bed on his stomach, throwing a pillow over his head and shutting his eyes. Kaiba knew he wouldn't fall asleep, not for several hours if he was sleeping alone in the dark, but he didn't want Jonouchi around either. It bothered him, the way he looked at his eyes intently, and he tried moving away when he felt the bed compress from the weight sitting down by the edge of it.

"What's the matter?" Jonouchi asked quietly. "I can tell you're upset about my feelings, and I understand that. To be honest, I didn't expect you to care so much about it. I'm kind of flattered."

He was leaning toward Kaiba now, bracing himself with one hand on the bed. How was Kaiba breathing with that pillow pressed over his face?

"You don't need to be this upset about it," he muttered, "It isn't that important. For you, I mean. I'm not going to try to encroach on your love life or anything."

There was a snort, but nothing else. Kaiba wasn't budging and just flipped onto his side so his back was facing Jonouchi before sighing and pressing the pillow into his face harder. Like hell if Jonouchi thought he could try something now that he wasn't drunk and Mokuba wasn't around, he just wanted to be left alone and wait for three am to come along so he could eventually fall asleep.

Mokuba was probably wondering what Jonouchi was doing too. Why he had left to Kaiba's room for so long, and shrinking from that, he felt embarrassed for himself and the remote possibility that his brother would figure it out. It wasn't like Jonouchi was subtle about who he gave inexplicit attention to.

"Look, Kaiba, your friendship is more important to me than anything. I can deal with my emotions, okay? It's not a big deal. I know I fucked up, thinking I was going to be able to fool around with you and not care, but at the time I didn't even think I could feel that strongly. I thought the same way you did. I assumed it was a crush that would go away."

He sighed, deciding to sit with his back to the headboard. Might as well get comfortable if he wanted to have a proper conversation with himself.

"I've come to terms with it. It's a lot easier without the sex," he admitted quietly. He felt strangely embarrassed and exposed. "So you don't need to avoid me. If anything, that just makes it a lot worse, Kaiba. Love is a funny emotion. Being shunned or abused by someone isn't going to drive a person away if they're in love. It's just the way things are."

There still wasn't any response, but he could tell Kaiba was listening. His breathing was quiet, nearly undetectable, and the pillow wasn't being crushed as hard to his face.

"Stop making yourself mad about it and just spend some time with me and your brother, why don't you? It's not like the two of us have all that much opportunity to hang out anyway, and I'm sure Mokuba would like to have our company without the bickering."

Jonouchi sat quietly, wondering if Kaiba was thinking or stubbornly ignoring him. If he was ignoring him, well...Jonouchi would just stay there until he paid attention, probably. Just talk at him about shit like he usually did when Kaiba was asleep, except now he was awake. And sober, even.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi grinned, gently tugging at the pillow in a playful fashion. He heard Kaiba intake a sharp breath, and felt the bed shift as he tensed a little, clutching it close again. "Don't hide your face. It makes for great scenery. Plus, you're going to smother yourself with that pillow..."

He leaned close enough that he could peer over the pillow when he bent it, and he could see one of Kaiba's eyes, nearly but not quite obscured by his tousled bangs.

"Why are you shy, anyway? I'm the one who's getting rejected."

"Screw off."

"Not tonight," Jonouchi replied, unphased, "And probably not in the future. You know I'm not going to leave you alone."

Kaiba laid there for a while in silence thinking over it. He didn't want to move, but his personal space was being encroached upon. Maybe if he moved to the living room, he'd end up getting more space and Jonouchi would leave him alone because Mokuba would be there to watch. It seemed more plausible that Jonouchi would back off, since his gayness would be showing, and shifting again, he sighed before taking the pillow off.

And silently, he rose up from the bed, dumping the pillow onto Jonouchi's lap, and said nothing before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Entering the darkness of the living room, he was surprised to find that Mokuba had left (probably for bed), but he went to lay down on one of the couches anyway, not paying the movie any mind.

He didn't really care for films much. They were usually too simple for him, and the only ones he liked were the rather pretentious European movies his mother used to watch when he was a kid, although he didn't understand what was going at the time. It was almost a comfort now, zoning out to Shakespeare and the like, and Kaiba mellowed out once he realized that Mokuba was watching Lord of the Rings.

At least that film was decent.

Jonouchi sat by Kaiba cautiously. He seemed to be a little dazed, or at least less angry. Maybe watching a bunch of confused British people running around was improving his mood. Jonouchi sat in the floor with his back to the couch, trying to stay near. Kaiba had chosen to lie on the seat with the best view of the television, so it was his own fault if Jonouchi was in his personal space.

The movie was interesting to him. He'd never seen the Lord of the Rings all the way through; only bits and pieces of each movie on the television sometimes when he was out of the house. He watched intently for a while, but the movie was long, and his ass started to go numb from sitting on the floor. Once he'd exhausted every possible position trying to get more comfortable, he turned his head to look at Kaiba.

"It's really uncomfortable sitting here," he complained pathetically, "Can I sit on the couch, please?"

Kaiba glanced down at him, glaring, but moved enough that he'd have a place to sit down. Not much else, since he had his legs hanging off the side somewhat and he didn't already like having his personal bubble invaded, but apparently Jonouchi couldn't go sit in some other couch in the living room.

Whatever.

He didn't complain verbally when Jonouchi moved, and it was awkward when that warmth was near his face from Jonouchi being so close, but he tried not to think about it.

"Kaiba, for fuck's sake," Jonouchi chided, idly running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to coax him into a more comfortable position, "Don't make yourself uncomfortable trying to spite me. You can put your head in my lap if you want."

It would be more comfortable than whatever he was trying to do at the moment, anyway. His skull was pressing hard against Jonouchi's thigh as it was. May as well stop being stupid and lie more naturally.

"Come on," he peered down at Kaiba, who still looked very irritated, and had a sort of long-suffering expression on his face. Didn't he ever get tired of being this stubborn? "It'll feel better. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You enjoy this too much."

Kaiba was angry, but he did as asked, moving his head onto Jonouchi's lap and averting his gaze so he was only looking at the movie. He didn't like being peered at, but thankfully it was pretty dark in the room and Jonouchi would strain his eyes doing that. He could already feel him leaning somewhat to get comfortable, his legs crossed at the ankles, and Kaiba was glad Mokuba was gone. Hopefully asleep and not planning on returning.

"Enjoy what?" Jonouchi chuckled. "Having to coax you into simple contact? Or do you mean I enjoy having you lie down with your head in my lap?"

Jonouchi stroked Kaiba's hair rhythmically. It was making him almost sleepy to do it. It reminded him of sleepovers he'd had at Honda's house, where his friend's pet cat had been completely unfriendly except when it wanted to cuddle at night. Jonouchi still remembered the feeling of it purring while it was lying on his chest and he tiredly stroked its fur until he fell asleep. And of course, the next day the cat would act as if nothing had happened.

So Kaiba was kind of like a surly cat.

"It's nice. The contact, and the companionship," Jonouchi mused, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Sure."

As long as Jonouchi wasn't staring down at him, he wouldn't get huffy. That shit annoyed the hell out of him, feeling studied. Or admired. Most people liked looking at him, for purely physical reasons, but when Jonouchi looked at him, it felt too personal. Like Kaiba was exposed to him, and he didn't appreciate those kind of stares, especially at close quarters. It was one of the reasons why he tried so hard to avoid him at the zoo.

But it didn't exactly work out the way he wanted. Jonouchi still watched him, from afar, like he was keeping tabs on him. It made Kaiba scowl, when he caught his hazel eyes on him, but he couldn't snap at him from a distance, it would only cause a scene.

At least he wasn't doing that now. Feeling tired as the day wore down on him, he started to close his eyes as the movie wound down and eventually couldn't stop himself from passing out in Jonouchi's lap. It was comfortable and warm and he couldn't stop when his hair was being stroked.

Jonouchi was bending his head, not so much to intentionally stare at Kaiba as because he was too tired to hold it up. Was this adulthood? Being exhausted after keeping up with a fifteen-year-old all day? Ah, well. It was working in his favor. He ignored the movie entirely, watching Kaiba while stroking his hair. He still wasn't sure how he'd convinced him to rest his head in his lap. Maybe Kaiba hadn't been just drunk lying when he'd claimed to like him.

Just a little, of course, but like was like. It wasn't nothing. Even if Kaiba didn't think he was worth dating, at least he knew he wasn't completely turned off to him.

He thought about that while he watched Kaiba rest. Or maybe he was actually sleeping. Whichever, Jonouchi was pretty much alone with his thoughts again, and being in Kaiba's presence tended to provoke meditation. There had to be some chance he could get Kaiba to date him, someday. After he was done with Kitamura and figured himself out again. Maybe he'd never really been figured out in the first place. He must not have been, if he got into this situation in the first place.

No, that wasn't true. He didn't make Kitamura take advantage of him. Jonouchi had made some stupid decisions that night, but that didn't excuse rape, did it? Of course not. If someone did that shit to a friend of his, or his sister, he wouldn't be blaming her for making childish mistakes.

It seemed different looking at his own situation, though. He blamed it on a lack of self-worth, since Kaiba seemed adamant that it wasn't his fault. Surprising, really. He'd expected chiding, or at least some incredulousness about Jonouchi going along with everything. But Kaiba wasn't an average person.

Jonouchi sighed. He realized he was doing a lot of sighing lately, normally over _him_. He'd heard before that sighing all the time was a sign of being in love. He believed it, but he was of the opinion that it was pretty shitty. Shouldn't he be overjoyed? Not that it was possible, since those feelings weren't returned. He'd have to do something about that, if at all possible. Anzu had suggested winning Kaiba over, or at least trying. Of course she would say something like that, headstrong as she was. Probably thought he could shame Kaiba into dating him if he tried hard enough.

But her intentions were good. She didn't like seeing him miserable, and Jonouchi knew well enough to apply her advice if and when needed. It might be worth a try, though. He didn't really have anything to lose in that department. Either Kaiba would be convinced, or things would stay the same. Maybe be a bit awkward for a while if Jonouchi tried getting romantic.

That would have to wait for the future, however. Now wasn't the time. Jonouchi knew, even as much as he couldn't fix the situation, that he was too messed up to be in a relationship. Even if he did finally work up the guts to dump Kitamura, he wasn't sure he'd be ready for anything serious. Not that he wouldn't try, of course. He'd have a better start if he wasn't in the midst of trying to figure shit out.

Kaiba made himself hard to resist, though. It was almost infuriating. He was already pretty when he was awake, but sleeping it was increased tenfold simply by his lack of constant negativity. It put his looks on full display without the distraction of his attitude. It was a good thing he was asleep, or at least resting his eyes, because he'd be pissed if he knew Jonouchi was observing him so closely. He was too attractive to ignore under regular circumstances, much less the current ones.

Jonouchi couldn't get over his eyelashes. How dark they were, how they curved perfectly, as if they were tailored (though he knew Kaiba did no such thing). So long for a man, but they fit his face somehow. Kaiba looked feminine in his facial features for the most part anyway, but it really came out when he was sleeping. Maybe because his deep voice and constant pissiness weren't being a distraction.

Exhaling a deep breath, Jonouchi let his head tip back. He kept nodding off, in the literal sense. His vision would go black and his head would fall in some direction, waking him back up. He felt Kaiba move a little, and the slightly clumsy way he shifted made Jonouchi sure he was sleeping. He opened his eyes, lifting his head again with some effort and looking down. His hand was on Kaiba's forehead, where it had come to rest after he'd grown too sleepy to keep stroking his hair. He moved it, since it was causing Kaiba to make a face in his sleep, and he tucked his bangs behind his ear.

He felt like he must have dozed off again, but wasn't sure until he felt pain in his neck and realized his head had fallen forward, his eyes still open. He was slumped enough that he was near Kaiba's face, and his breath caught for a moment when he stirred. Heaven forbid he wake up now and think Jonouchi was up to something.

Which, he wasn't. He was just leaning very close (accidentally) and not really doing anything to change that. It wasn't his fault Kaiba only got more beautiful upon closer observation.

Jonouchi gave in to his exhaustion-addled brain and followed the impulse to lean closer still. While his eyes were still open, he caught sight of a small, light brown spot. A flat beauty mark on Kaiba's skin, near the joint of his jaw and just below the ear. Jonouchi had never noticed it before, but he'd never really been up close to Kaiba when there was light in the area.

He had a very faded dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose, too. It was fascinating, really. So Kaiba didn't have such coveted, unblemished skin. Not that Jonouchi thought marks like freckles or moles were ugly; they were common enough, even if most people tried to cover them up. It was just a strange feeling, finding out that Kaiba had such normal features.

Jonouchi planted a kiss on Kaiba's cheek, being careful not to get the wet part of his lips on his skin. It was brief, and it apparently tickled since Kaiba's hand swatted where Jonouchi's head had been just a split second after he moved away, but it didn't wake him up.

Probably for the best. He'd flip his shit if he knew.

After placing a couch pillow behind his head, Jonouchi let his head fall back and gave up trying to stay awake. Odds were, Kaiba would wake up before Mokuba walked in on them. If not, then it was going to be a fun morning. Jonouchi would laugh and laugh and laugh.

His breathing was already deep and steady, and it took minutes (if that) for him to doze off. He had contented dreams for the first time in ages, despite the movie that was playing as he slept. Maybe something had gone right, or he was getting himself together. Either way, Jonouchi was grateful for the reprieve from his increasingly more frequent nightmares.

* * *

Is Kaiba just being Kaiba, or is he maybe feeling something more for Jonouchi than before? Submit a review and let us know, and thanks for reading!

-AllisonWalker


	22. Chapter 22

Kaiba was not the first one to wake up in the morning, nor was it Jonouchi. It was the younger Kaiba who stumbled out into the living room, stunned but not that surprised to find both males on the couch sleeping together comfortably. His brother was practically snoring and Jonouchi was knocked out cold, his hand still in Kaiba's hair as he sat there with his head bowed and breathing deeply.

He almost felt like waking them up, but decided not to. Kaiba would probably get embarrassed for being caught like that, and Jonouchi would get all flustered. It wasn't like Mokuba was completely ignorant to what was going on; he knew his brother's habits better than most, but it was still a slight surprise that he chose Jonouchi of all people. Even though they fought more than anything else.

Ah well, that was his way, and shrugging, Mokuba went into the kitchen and took out some food before snickering past the pair and turning off the television. Apparently they were too distracted to turn it off the night before, and probably didn't even finish it, although Mokuba was no better. He couldn't stay up for the entire thing, he was too tired from chasing Jonouchi around the zoo, and taking cereal and a peach into the bedroom, he slammed the door loudly before hiding inside.

Maybe one of the two would wake up.

Jonouchi jumped at the sound of the door, immediately defensive as he looked around the suite urgently. Outside of the man who was sleeping with his head in his lap, there was no other sign of life. Realizing that it had probably been Mokuba bumping around, Jonouchi settled back down with a sigh, wincing as he rubbed his neck. It was cramped up and sore from being in such an awkward position all night. Hopefully Kaiba had rested more comfortably. He didn't need any more reasons to be grumpy.

He tried to devise a way that he could leave the couch without waking him up, but it seemed impossible. Jonouchi's thighs were numb, his legs stiff from not moving all night, and he really needed to piss. And shower. Sleeping in his clothes had not been a good idea.

"Kaiba," he called quietly, his fingers combing through his hair, "Are you awake?"

How he could have slept through the noise of Mokuba slamming doors was beyond him, but maybe he was just determined not to wake up.

There was a grumble in response, when the brunet dug his face into Jonouchi's inner thigh as if it would hide his embarrassment. He didn't mean to fall asleep in the other man's lap, and finally moving away and blinking his eyes, Kaiba was slow to get up, trying to fix his hair before lifting off the couch and sitting up next to Jonouchi.

A bed would have been better, but his sleep was at least uninterrupted, and usually he didn't have such an easy time unless he was with company. Rubbing his eyes, he tried blinking them before he could focus his vision, and he glanced at Jonouchi's sleepy face before he realized what happened.

And made more incoherent noises before getting up and dragging himself into his own bedroom to take a shower. He wasn't comfortable after sweating in leather pants all night, and he was quick to strip down into nothing and get under the shower to wash off. Kaiba hated feeling dirty.

Jonouchi was hardly surprised by how quickly Kaiba had run off, but it had been a little rude, in his opinion. Could have said good morning, at least. Or, maybe he had when he was grumbling nonsense. Jonouchi decided to forget about it for the time being and went to knock on Mokuba's bedroom door. He knew he was awake, and the only other place in the suite to shower was in Mokuba's bathroom.

"Hey," he called, rapping on the door with his knuckles, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mokuba was laying on his bed, watching TV and eating. He stared at Jonouchi as he walked into the room, grinning stupidly as he thought of something smart to say. Something that would get him flustered, because making people get bent out of shape was too funny in his opinion.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked, "You can move it to the bedroom next time if not."

Jonouchi stopped short in the doorway, staring at Mokuba as the statement sank in. What exactly did he think was going on? Or, more appropriately, did he know what was going on?

"Move what to the bedroom?" He asked, mostly to figure out just how much Mokuba knew about the shit he and Kaiba had been doing. Maybe Mokuba had seen them on the couch and just assumed. He hardly seemed upset about it, but Jonouchi was still wary.

"Your cuddling session, obviously. What did you think I was talking about, Jonouchi? Haha, aren't you all embarrassed..."

It was exactly the reaction he was looking for, and he couldn't help grinning more widely over it. Jonouchi was much more fun to tease, since he didn't have any authority over him. Messing with Kaiba was like poking at a hornet's nest, and if he went too far, he could end up getting grounded. Like what happened with the office door. He wasn't going to try anything silly like that again for a while.

"I just thought it was cute, after how much you two were avoiding each other at the zoo..."

"Yeah, well," Jonouchi knew he was blushing, but there was nothing he could do about it now, "Can't fight all the time."

Mokuba was messing with him, and he knew it. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to stop him. If he got snappy, it would probably hurt his feelings or something, and that could only lead to trouble. Jonouchi cleared his throat.

"Can I use your shower?"

"Go ahead," replied Mokuba, rolling his eyes, "Just don't take too long in there. I gotta shower too."

"You don't seem like you're in that much of a hurry," Jonouchi snorted. It wasn't like he took long showers anyway. He escaped to the bathroom, glad to be away from Mokuba's teasing. Hopefully he wouldn't do the same while they were in Kaiba's presence, but he supposed it depended on how fun Mokuba would think it was.

After getting cleaned up, Jonouchi returned to Mokuba's bedroom. He hadn't thought to bring spare clothes with him, unfortunately, but at least his didn't feel too messy.

"You know Jonouchi," Mokuba was finishing up his breakfast and about to leave the room, "If you asked my brother, he'd probably loan you some clothes so you don't have to be dressed in the same stuff as yesterday again. Just ask nicely, and I'm sure he'll lend some to you."

He was snickering before shutting the door and dropping his dishes in the sink.

Jonouchi flushed red, but it wasn't a bad idea. He didn't want to wear the same clothes he'd been sleeping in. May as well see if Kaiba had any to spare, assuming he wouldn't think Jonouchi would contaminate his clothes by wearing them.

Kaiba was busy getting dressed when he heard his door being knocked, and he opened to find Jonouchi grinning there, putting his hand into the frame before he could shut it on him.

"You're still here?" He exclaimed, looking back at Jonouchi's amused face sharply, "What do you want?"

"What do you mean, I'm still here?" Jonouchi snorted, grinning at Kaiba amusedly. "I wanted to see if I could borrow some clothes from you. I'll wash them and bring them back, I promise."

Kaiba probably wouldn't want them back. Jonouchi found that insulting, but hey. Free clothes. Even if they wouldn't quite fit, it was still something to wear. The thought crossed his mind that they would probably smell like Kaiba for a little while, too. It sobered his expression a little, but he caught himself before he could make any weird faces.

It seemed like Kaiba still wasn't overly pleased to see him, but he could get over it. Jonouchi felt that he was being unnecessarily standoffish. He was probably embarrassed or uncomfortable, and it showed. Jonouchi knew the man's habits. When he opened the door and saw someone he didn't want to see, he stared them down. He never took the escapist route of trying to shut someone out. So anger couldn't be his sole motivation.

Which was comforting to know. Jonouchi had been concerned that Kaiba really was starting to hate him. It was just a tiny nagging doubt, but it was ignorable now.

Instead of answering with a yes or no, Kaiba just stalked off into his closet, leaving the door open as he glanced through a stack of leftover clothes. They were mostly things he'd forgotten about, some of which were from high school days and could probably fit Jonouchi's height but the shirts would be snug across the chest. Grabbing some pairs of whatever he could find, he tossed them at Jonouchi, before walking out and closing the door.

There were four shirts, three pairs of jeans, and two white undershirts in the pile, along with a sweater. None of it actually fit Kaiba any longer, and he snorted before going into his bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks a lot," Jonouchi muttered, ignoring Kaiba's hissy fit for the time being. He changed his clothes quickly, grimacing when he found the shirt was even tighter than the crap Kitamura had bought him. At least those had been stretch. This was pure cotton and wasn't giving anytime soon. Still, it was better than slept-in clothing. The jeans were tight to the point of being embarrassing, and a little long, but Jonouchi didn't have a problem after turning up the bottom hems.

He took the other clothes with him when he left the room. Evidently Kaiba didn't want them, so why not? If they were too uncomfortable to wear, Jonouchi could pawn them or something. Probably along with that damned watch Kitamura had given him. He certainly didn't plan on wearing that again.

Jonouchi tried to find Mokuba after that, hoping that he was out of the shower. Mokuba was more fun than Kaiba was being this morning, so maybe the two of them could find something to preoccupy themselves with until Kaiba felt like being less anti-social.

Between the two Kaiba brothers, he was certainly more outgoing, trying to immediately pursue Jonouchi into going down town with him and look around at shops. His older brother didn't enjoy just wandering around the city as much, probably because people knew who he was, but Mokuba found it enjoyable, looking out for tourists and eating all the street food.

He dragged Jonouchi outside over to where the food stalls stood, to get him breakfast. It was much better than the continental crap Kaiba was probably eating in his room while working on his laptop, and maybe even cheaper too. Everything was hot and ready, like the yakitori on shrewers and octopus balls with mayo, they were a crowd favorite.

There was just so much to do, and so many malls congested together near uptown, taking advantage of KaibaLand's booming tourism. It was a popular district, and Mokuba went wild looking at electronics and games and whatever else he could find before they reached the Domino City Convention Center, which was already advertising Kaiba Corporation's Annual Fall Season Show. There were banners everywhere, along with a huge blue eyes white dragon standing in front of the building.

"Hey Jonouchi, you wanna take a tour inside?" Asked Mokuba, heading towards it, "I'm sure I could get us in and show you some VIP stuff before the actual convention, so you know where to find me. Probably get your pass while we're here too."

"Uh," Jonouchi was surprised by the offer. Mokuba was always generous with him, but he hadn't expected to get a look inside the convention building until the actual con rolled around. "Sounds great, actually."

Jonouchi wondered if Mokuba liked spoiling him just because he could, or because it gave him an opportunity to show off. Not that he was complaining. He was figuring out that he seemed to have a knack for getting people with money to throw it at him, which was perfectly fine in Mokuba's case. At least he knew the kid wasn't trying to get into his pants anytime soon. Probably. No, that wasn't going to happen...

He followed Mokuba through the empty convention center, getting a peek at all the booths that were being set up and the companies that had reserved the space on the main floor. He also got to tour the rooms where there would be panels and early showings of films and trailers, as well as some independent media.

The most impressive part, of course, was the auditorium. It was a gigantic room with theater seating and a massive stage at one end, facing the area where the crowd would be. Jonouchi watched people bustling around onstage, setting up lights on the scaffolding above and repairing the stage itself where necessary. There was an enormous flat television screen above center stage. Mokuba said it was to project the image of the Kaiba brothers so that people at the back of the room could see what they were doing.

All the banners advertising the Kaiba Corporation show were set up, it seemed. Everywhere in the convention center, Jonouchi always knew which direction to go for the auditorium, because there were signs bearing Kaiba's Blue-Eyes crest showing him which way to go. He could understand them ensuring everyone knew, he supposed. The show would only be done once, as opposed to a few times per day or once a day. Jonouchi didn't know or care who would have the auditorium after the Kaiba brothers, and apparently no one else did either, because only Kaiba Corporation was being advertised across the building.

"Don't you ever get nervous on that stage?" Jonouchi asked Mokuba, recalling the time during the KC Grand Prix when he'd had to stand on a stage in front of a stadium of ten thousand viewers. He hadn't been too nervous to function, like Yugi, but he'd been worried. Back then, his self-esteem had been even lower, and it was a miracle that he'd fooled himself into confidence long enough to act relatively sensible.

"Nah, not really."

He was smiling as his eyes fell on the stage. Mokuba had put a lot of himself into making the convention, something of his own pet project with Kaiba only supervising from the background, not really taking the leading manager role for once. It was something Mokuba was rather proud of, having handled the whole ordeal with his own team, that he picked out himself, and although he took his brother's advice on what to do, it was still his show.

"I do this because I enjoy it," said Mokuba, looking back at Jonouchi, "Nii-sama never forced me into working for Kaiba Corporation, and I hope to someday becoming CEO myself, if he ever allows himself to retire. This is fun for me, even if a bit of a headache at times... I just hope I'm half as inventive as Nii-sama is, but yeah. Being on stage in front of thousands of people is no big deal. As long as I'm not on stage naked."

Mokuba had the advantage of an older brother who fed his ego for many years, and he had a very high opinion of himself. Not so bad that his head was huge and he couldn't see his own faults, but Mokuba did believe in himself. His brother pushed him to excel in what he wanted, and had told him that he couldn't fail at anything he tried, and Mokuba believed him.

So, it came easy to him, dealing with business. It was something he grew up with and felt comfortable about, and smirking at Jonouchi and leading him backstage, he wanted to make sure he'd know where to go once the show was done.

"Nii-sama has a private room up here, for after the show. He's not doing any panels, unfortunately, so I guess he's just planning on hiding out here like a sour puss."

They had to climb up several cases of stairs, but once they reached the top, they came to a large room, almost like the living room of a penthouse, that overlooked the auditorium. He could just sit there alone and watch everyone in peace without the fans knowing where he was hiding out.

"It always amazes me that Kaiba can be such a show-off and such a recluse at the same time," Jonouchi muttered, mostly to himself, "But I guess making a crowd of people worship him is different from having a one-on-one with an admirer."

If there was anything Kaiba couldn't seem to handle, it was people being nice to him on a personal level. Jonouchi was pretty sure he might have accidentally broken him in by falling in love with him, if his actions were any indication. He was either unreasonably angry at him now, or acted like he didn't know what to do with himself. Jonouchi had thought he'd brush it off like he had everything else, but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"He must be glad he's got you to handle things, then."

"Yeah, I actually like people!" laughed Mokuba.

They headed back downstairs. It was noon already, and Mokuba wanted to chill out before dragging Jonouchi out some more. Probably for dinner, he liked going out and being around the masses and trying new things, very much unlike his older brother. But that was the difference in how they were raised, and Mokuba excitedly dragged Jonouchi back towards the Kaiba Hotel before Jonouchi stopped, his face turning white.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He had his phone in his hand, staring at the screen with hazel eyes, and it looked like Jonouchi had seen a ghost. When Mokuba tried looking at the screen, he moved it over the kid's head and pocketed it, looking very bothered but forcing a smile on his face.

"Did Nii-sama shit in your guest room or something?" Teased Mokuba, trying to move to grab his phone playfully, "What's gotten into you?"

"Ah, nothing, it's fine," Jonouchi tried to look cheerful, but he couldn't quite force a smile. He continued working to keep Mokuba away from his phone. It was annoying that he was taller now. His reach was improved significantly from what it had been before his growth spurt. "It's nothing, really. I'm gonna have to leave and take care of something, but I'll be back later on if you're not busy."

It wasn't like Kitamura ever stayed the night. Jonouchi fully intended to skip when they were done doing whatever they were going to do. Hopefully that would be Jonouchi telling him to piss off, but he already knew that was unlikely. Otherwise, he wouldn't be leaving, right? He didn't know. He just needed to get out of Mokuba's presence before his upset started to really show.

Mokuba seemed concerned about him. Jonouchi felt guilty for lying to him, but there wasn't much else he could do. Mokuba really didn't need to know about the crap with Kitamura. Hopefully he wasn't so concerned that he'd talk to his brother over what he'd seen. Jonouchi didn't want Kaiba after him about it, not on top of all the other shit they were sorting through.

He said his goodbyes and started the walk toward the hotel where Kitamura wanted to meet him. Jonouchi snorted, a little ticked that he wasn't even getting dinner first, but it didn't matter. He wasn't hungry yet. Mokuba had filled his stomach very well.

When he arrived at the hotel, Kitamura was seated in the lobby, waiting. It looked like he must have changed and showered before Jonouchi arrived, because his hair showed signs of being a bit damp and his clothes were fresh. He was dressed in jeans and a button-up again. Jonouchi was starting to wonder if he even owned a t-shirt.

Kitamura stood and approached when he saw him, offering a smile in greeting. Jonouchi didn't respond in kind, but he never really did with Kitamura. Had he ever smiled around him? He couldn't remember a time that he had.

"It's good to see you," said Kitamura, leading the way to the elevator. Jonouchi scoffed.

"Sure. What's this, you aren't even offering me dinner first?"

"I'll order food if you're hungry."

"That wasn't my point," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, but he didn't discuss it further. Kitamura probably wouldn't get it even if he did explain. "Have you considered getting together for something that isn't sex?"

Kitamura raised an eyebrow and looked at him as they stood in the elevator. Jonouchi didn't bother protesting the decision that they were going upstairs. It would be a waste of time. He knew he'd end up going along with it eventually, and Kitamura probably did too.

"We've gone out to eat before," Kitamura replied, as if correcting him, "And I did take you shopping a couple of times."

"Yes, but that was a precursor to sex," Jonouchi argued, "Are you even slightly interested in doing other things?"

"Usually when I'm not with you, I'm working," Kitamura shrugged, somewhat vacantly observing the floor number displayed inside the elevator, "My business is very time-consuming. It doesn't help that I only see you while I'm in Japan."

Jonouchi sighed. He considered demanding that Kitamura make time, but that would probably not work out in his favor even if he did. The less often Kitamura was around, the better. Jonouchi even managed not to think about him most of the time when he was gone. If he had to deal with him every day, even if for a short time, he'd probably kill him. Or himself. Either way, bad endings all around.

He quietly followed Kitamura to the hotel suite, stepping into the room once the door was open and removing his shoes in the entryway. While Kitamura did the same, he glanced around the suite to distract himself. He didn't even know what he was doing here. He should have just gone back to the hotel with Mokuba and ignored Kitamura entirely. But then he could have tracked him with the damn phone, and found out he was at the Kaiba Hotel...

"Jonouchi?"

He turned at the sound of his name, surprised to find Kitamura looking a bit hesitant.

"What?"

"You seem unhappy."

Jonouchi didn't reply. Nothing he said was going to matter, so it was a moot point. He just sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for Kitamura to figure out what he was going to do. Maybe he'd get uncomfortable and leave, but that was hoping for a lot.

He stared at the floor, and didn't raise his head when Kitamura's feet came into view. He felt his hands on his shoulders, and lips against his neck like he was trying to coax him. Surprising as it was that Kitamura cared enough to try coercion, Jonouchi wasn't moved. He didn't respond to much of anything until they made lip contact, and even then it was minimal. He just let Kitamura lead, opening his mouth when prompted.

Jonouchi's breath caught when he felt Kitamura's hands leave his shoulder and land on his hips instead. The feeling made him want to jerk away, but something prevented him from doing so. He couldn't help being a little responsive when Kitamura pulled Jonouchi against him, making him grind. It was unexpected, and piqued Jonouchi's interest physically enough that he was able to enjoy it a little. May as well, if he was going to just run with it.

The kiss got more heated when Jonouchi became responsive, reciprocating with equal force until he was surprised by the feeling of being turned. His eyes opened and he gasped when his back hit the wall and Kitamura pressed against him, but he was hardly complaining. It was interesting, at least. He didn't mind a little aggression. It wasn't like he couldn't shove Kitamura if it got to be too much...

His head tipped back and he closed his eyes again when he felt lips on his neck, and while it was a little uncomfortable on his back to have Kitamura grinding into him against the wall, the friction wasn't unappreciated. Jonouchi shuddered slightly when he felt fingers ghosting up his sides beneath his shirt, and raised his arms cooperatively so the clothing could be removed altogether. He disapproved of how quickly he was being stripped, not because of the pace itself, but because he wasn't nearly aroused enough for it and it was obvious.

But he sincerely doubted that was a concern for Kitamura, all things considered. He rested his hands on his shoulders so he could do something with them, and for the next few seconds tried to focus on what little sensation he got from the grinding until his pants were unfastened. Jonouchi felt the need to protest, but he couldn't find his voice when the urge struck him, and after that it seemed too late.

Once he was fully undressed, his ridiculously tight borrowed jeans now resting around his ankles with his underwear, Kitamura took a step back. Jonouchi inhaled in relief when the pressure of his weight left his chest, but it was a short reprieve. He was abruptly turned about-face and pressed into the wall again, this time with Kitamura at his back. Jonouchi stiffened, his discomfort threatening to change into panic when he heard Kitamura unfastening his belt, and then his zipper. He cried out in shock when he felt his bare erection rubbing against him, terrified that he was thinking about going dry.

"The fuck are you doing?" He demanded, trying to push back, but Kitamura didn't budge. He did stop moving, however, and chuckled in his ear.

"Calm down," he sounded like he thought Jonouchi was being silly. He wasn't being silly, was he? No, not in his opinion. Maybe he wouldn't be so paranoid if Kitamura wasn't such a prick. "I'm just teasing. I don't plan on breaking you."

Jonouchi grumbled quietly at that. Let him try. Then they'd see who got broken. Hirutani didn't call him his "star hitter" for nothing.

He stepped out of the retraining pants with some difficulty, internally cursing Kaiba's lean physique (and then apologizing for doing so). Then he turned as much as he could with Kitamura holding him in place stubbornly.

"I don't want to do it here," he stated, "Can't we go to the bed?"

Kitamura got off of him finally, and guided him to the bed. As if he couldn't find it on his own...

Jonouchi got on his back, feeling lazier than he ever had about sex in his whole life. He definitely didn't want to stand against a wall with his knees buckling and thighs shaking while Kitamura crushed him uncomfortably against the plaster. He could lie on his back in bed, at least.

He was half hard at the very most at the moment. It didn't seem to have any real bearing on the situation, at least on Kitamura's end, because he wasn't doing anything to solve the problem. Jonouchi was waiting for Kitamura to get on top of him, but instead he was pulled toward the foot of the bed, and forced to turn over. Being familiar with this strategy by now, Jonouchi immediately protested and grabbed Kitamura's wrist when he started pulling him into downward dog.

He yelped and was stunned into stillness when he felt a sting on his left buttock, and realized he'd been slapped. Usually, he would be okay with that kind of thing, but this wasn't the right situation.

"Be good," Kitamura commanded, getting his wrist out of Jonouchi's grip and holding his hips a bit too firmly. Jonouchi turned his head enough to look back at him, glaring, but Kitamura didn't see. He was digging through his pants pocket for lubricant. When he twisted the fastener off, he squeezed some onto his index finger and pushed it in. Jonouchi sucked in a breath, more surprised than anything. He rested his head against the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut and making himself relax. He knew he was fairly limber, and just a finger shouldn't be much of anything (especially with so much lube). Most of his discomfort and tensing was because he was reluctant, but he wasn't about to feel bad about that.

Jonouchi lay quietly when two fingers slipped in, sliding in and out with increasing speed until his body stopped clenching hard around them. He was in disbelief, really. With how much he usually enjoyed anal, even with Kitamura a little, he'd thought he could get something out of it. Instead, he just felt invaded, and it wasn't enjoyable in the least. Not painful, but certainly not pleasant. Kitamura's fingers seemed almost probing to him, but when he shifted away slightly, the hand that was still on his hip held fast.

He held his breath when Kitamura's fingers left him. He heard a condom packet tearing, and then a slick sound that was probably lube against the latex. He clutched the sheets when Kitamura pressed against him, his grip getting progressively tighter as he pushed in. Jonouchi was flexible enough for it, and he was grateful that at least nothing hurt, but he felt nothing in the way of pleasure. It turned him off to the point of feeling chilly. At least when there was a little pleasant stimulation, he could start fantasizing about Kaiba and deal with it.

This was completely different. Now, there wasn't any pleasure to begin with, and even if he'd wanted to fantasize about Kaiba, he wouldn't. Jonouchi felt angry more than anything, and his cheeks burned when Kitamura increased pace, his impatience doing nothing to improve his mood. He'd never had the experience of just waiting for it to be over before. And the shitty thing was, it seemed like it was taking longer than ever, but that might have just been because he wasn't into it. At all.

Maybe that wouldn't be so awful if he felt like he could say something, or that it would make a difference to the person he was with, but that wasn't the case. So Jonouchi bore it quietly, his breathing shallow and his hands unmoving on the bed. He felt his legs starting to fall asleep from the lack of heat and motion, and by the time Kitamura finished and stopped, his chest was burning from the intensity of his anger.

He sat back on his heels when Kitamura wandered to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and the moment he had feeling in his legs again he got up and got dressed. No way in hell was he staying here a minute longer. Kitamura could go fuck himself.

He'd shoved his feet into his sneakers and managed to properly fix Kaiba's overly-tight clothes onto himself by the time Kitamura emerged, his hair back in place and his clothes straightened out. He looked surprised that Jonouchi was leaving. Jonouchi fully intended to ignore him and just go, never to return, but his wrist was grabbed as he was on his way out the door. It was an uncomfortably firm grip.

"Where are you going?"

The question itself made sense, but Jonouchi didn't like the tone. It was a tone that asked why he thought he was allowed to leave, not where he was going when he did. His already thinly-stretched nerves finally snapped, and Jonouchi felt something of a thrill almost like joy, because he was utterly pissed when it happened and not depressed. If the latter were the case, he might have fallen to the floor and started bawling.

As it was now, he was already inches away from beating the next person he saw into a pulp, and the grabbing and possessive questioning tore it. Jonouchi spun around, hooking a solid punch into Kitamura's jaw as he did. It had been so long since he'd really hit someone. He'd forgotten how therapeutic it was.

Kitamura's hand left his wrist, and it almost seemed like he fell to the floor in slow motion. Jonouchi knew from experience that it was just adrenaline, his senses so piqued that everyone around him seemed slowed down. If he was younger, he probably would have landed a couple of solid kicks in his ribs for good measure. Just to make sure he learned. But Jonouchi was an adult now, and he didn't feel like increasing his jail record anymore tonight. Kitamura could stay on the floor, hopefully with a broken jaw.

Jonouchi left the hotel, his gait quick and light but grounded. He felt like he had back when he was with the gang, almost, but now he didn't run with a pack. He was a "lone wolf", so to speak, wandering around doing as he pleased, with no leader to answer to. It was almost like a power trip, his initial rage channeled into a state of almost sickly calm. It was how he got when he was fighting, unless he smacked someone just out of anger. Usually that only happened with Honda, and those weren't real punches. When Jonouchi wanted someone on the ground, he put them there.

It had been a long time since he'd done that, though. He could hardly believe it, honestly, but he didn't feel bad. He was glad he hadn't broken Kitamura's ribs. Otherwise, he might feel a little guilty for going too far. Not that Kitamura didn't deserve it...

Jonouchi wasn't done yet. He needed another target, something else to receive his anger until it was depleted. He wasn't a young punk anymore, so he at least had enough conscience not to start pounding people on the street. Instead, he wracked his brain for someone who had been a thorn in his side lately. He considered going downtown and beating the new Rintama kids senseless to remind them that he ran that neighborhood first, but he got a better idea.

He walked briskly to the Kaiba hotel, ignoring the looks he got from people walking by as he beelined down the sidewalk. He'd found over time that if he had a "loud" enough presence that people would part around him, so he didn't have to be considerate. It was a dick move, and something he wouldn't do in his right mind, but right now he was pissed. Random assholes on the street could go fuck themselves.

The attendant in the lobby of the hotel seemed concerned when she saw him, but Jonouchi flashed a smile at her, and apparently that was enough. He took the long elevator ride back to the Kaiba brothers' suite, hoping that Mokuba had something to cover his ears with. Jonouchi felt a little bad already, almost, but he shook it off. Kaiba was a royal prick and deserved what he got. He was lucky he was getting off with an earful, honestly. And that Jonouchi only just now worked up the courage to tell him off.

He rang the little doorbell outside the suite and stood quietly, waiting. He didn't bounce on his heels or look around the hallway impatiently; he just stood, his fingers resting in his pockets casually as he watched the door peep.

Mokuba opened the door. He seemed pleased to see him, but he had that same look in his eyes as the woman in the lobby. Jonouchi was torn. Part of him wanted to laugh, and the other part wanted to let Mokuba know nothing was wrong. He opted for flashing a grin at Mokuba and waving.

"Told you I'd be back," he said, "I need to talk to your brother, though. Is he in his room?"

"Yeah," Mokuba tilted his head, confused but not wary enough to lie over his brother's whereabouts, "But he's busy with work right now and I don't think he wants to be disturbed."

"Sucks for him," Jonouchi laughed, entering the suite. He was probably scaring Mokuba. He turned around, walking backward toward Kaiba's bedroom door. "Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna run away just because he's pissy."

"That's not what I'm concerned about," muttered Mokuba, averting his eyes and leaving to his own bedroom, "But you're probably going to do what you want." He sighed, turning around to open his door, "Good luck I guess."

"Thanks."

Jonouchi didn't knock. He quickly opened Kaiba's bedroom door, stepping in and shutting it behind him. He was working in bed again. Why he would hole up in his room when it was just him and Mokuba in the suite was beyond Jonouchi. Maybe he was sulking harder than he'd thought. Jonouchi approached the bed and stood at the side of it, grinning down at Kaiba. It didn't really reach his eyes, but that was because he was pissed, and couldn't be arsed to try for a real smile.

"Miss me?"

"No."

"Too bad," Jonouchi snorted, "Is there a reason you're being more of an asshole than usual? You do realize you're being completely irrational, right? You probably think you're smart, trying to put me off by being pissy all the time, but obviously you weren't listening when I said it wasn't going to work."

He sat down on the bed, practically falling into it and making the mattress bounce. It messed up Kaiba's typing rhythm, and now he looked annoyed. Good, Jonouchi felt like ruffling his feathers. Intentionally, this time.

"If you had any sense at all in that thick skull of yours, you'd get out of my damn bedroom," snapped Kaiba back. His eyes never left the screen of his computer, as he tried getting his head focused back into crunching numbers and doing the equations that he loved, but he could feel Jonouchi's irritating glare over the top, "And I'm not compelled to be nice to you because you got your feelings all tied in a bunch. If you had any "rationality", you'd piss off already."

"I never claimed to be rational, and I especially don't right now," Jonouchi replied coolly. He heard Kaiba snort, but he didn't get a chance to retort. "I don't know if you noticed, Kaiba, but I'm beyond mad. I am utterly and completely irate, and I'm not here to argue with you. Especially while you insist on being so full of it I can't even make a valid retort. If you had any sense at all-"

He moved quickly, slamming down the lid of Kaiba's laptop. He only barely got his fingers out of the way in time. Jonouchi's weight was bearing down on the computer, his face less than a foot away from Kaiba's as he stared directly into his eyes.

"-then you'd show me some fucking respect."

His eyes narrowed. Kaiba certainly didn't look threatened, but he seemed surprised. Then again, Jonouchi had never confronted him in quite so aggressive a manner before. He'd been angry, flustered, even cold that time he'd dumped coffee on him. But Kaiba hadn't known him back in his gang-banging days, and he'd never seen him in a fight, so this was something new. Jonouchi could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Is that all you want?"

Kaiba really wanted him to go away. He didn't know where Jonouchi got off just barging into his bedroom and demanding personal time with him like it was owed. If Jonouchi was anyone else, someone he wasn't so personal and intimate with, Kaiba probably would have decked him in the face. No one touched his computer. Or any of his shit.

"You could have said so without slamming my laptop," he mumbled, trying to lift it but glaring when Jonouchi wouldn't let up on the top, "Let go of it before I make you."

"Excuse me, did I say I was finished?" Jonouchi growled, shoving the laptop away entirely. It landed on the empty part of the bed about a foot away from where Kaiba was sitting. "How about you shut up before I break your jaw?"

May as well get a two-for-one, right? But no, he wouldn't actually break Kaiba's jaw. He was too pretty for that. Jonouchi wasn't going to be held responsible for ruining his face. He might smack him, though. A little. Just as a warning.

"You're a serious piece of work, you know that? You were perfectly fine fucking around when you thought I had a crush on you, and even when I told you that I liked you-a lot-and don't pretend you don't know what that means, Kaiba, you were born and raised in Japan. But the moment shit got too emotionally close for you, you started being a complete twat about it.

I'm getting sick of your shit. At the very least, you could have some consideration for our friendship, which, by the way, you have acknowledged, so don't try to back out on it. You're punishing me for being in love with you, and either you don't understand how shitty that is, or you don't care. I'd like to know which it is so I can decide how bad I should hurt you."

He met Kaiba's eyes through this announcement, knowing that Kaiba would try to stare him down no matter how uncomfortable he was. And he was definitely uncomfortable. Jonouchi could see it in his face, and in how his eyes twitched, looking from one of Jonouchi's to the other periodically as if searching for a weakness. Jonouchi wasn't afraid to let it show that he was hurt. It didn't matter in the long run, right now, because either Kaiba wouldn't care and Jonouchi would beat him up, or Kaiba would care. And maybe then they'd be getting somewhere.

"You're more fucked up in the head than I originally thought if you think punching me in the face is going to solve your romantic crisis."

Kaiba didn't even blink, staring Jonouchi down before snorting and moving to sit against the bed frame and crossing his arms in anger. He wanted to physically remove Jonouchi from the room, but that wouldn't work out well. Not if he was really angry, and they were too close in physical strength to try duking it out. Not before the convention, he didn't need any bruises on his face, and then Mokuba was right in the other room...

No, that would not do at all. But he wasn't going to get bullied either, and moving his computer so it was out of harm's way, he got off the bed and looked down at Jonouchi, glaring at him.

"But if you must know how I feel about this whole ordeal, I pity you, Jonouchi. You'll never get what you want from me, and you know it. Trying to think otherwise is just fantasy, and unfortunately for people in your position, it's all you really have to hold onto."

"I'm not here for more of your never-ending bullshit, Kaiba," Jonouchi grimaced, "You better get off your high horse, because you're cruising for a bruising. I already beat down one asshole who messed me up today, and I'd prefer not to make you the second."

He moved closer to where Kaiba was standing as he crawled across the bed. What was he going to do about it? Nothing. The point that Kaiba decided to hit him was the point when all was lost and Jonouchi intended to go out guns blazing.

"But I'm sick of being looked at like I'm inferior, and I'm not putting up with it. Straighten your shit out and try actually talking to me, why don't you? Because if you actually felt that way, and your only reason for trying to put me off is because you're a giant fucking snob, then I'd know. You aren't a subtle person, Kaiba, even if you think you are. You've been trying to cover your ass since you found out how I feel, and I want to know the real reason why."

Jonouchi was reaching the end of his rope with Kaiba's constant rejection. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if it was simply because he wasn't interested, but it was more than that. He had reasons for his disinterest that made Jonouchi feel like he wasn't good enough. Jonouchi was sick and tired of that. What had happened to him? Just six months ago, at the most, he would have beaten the crap out of anyone who implied that he was unworthy somehow. Another piece of his self-worth Kitamura had ruined, probably, but Jonouchi had already punched him today. Right now, it was about Kaiba.

"I know you feel something for me, Kaiba. Maybe it's not what I feel for you, but it's something. You can't fool me into thinking that you're doing all this out of some self-important pity."

Kaiba didn't answer back, his jaw tensing up and he just turned his back on Jonouchi, crossing his arms. He didn't know how to answer back to all those accusations, and if he had any sense at all, he'd just leave the room. What could Jonouchi do about that? Nothing at all. If he tried putting up some stupid macho fight, he'd only end up in trouble, especially if Mokuba ended up freaking out and called security on him.

Probably wouldn't happen, though. The kid liked him too much.

"You're hopeless," Kaiba had his hand on the knob of the door, but he couldn't make himself open it to leave. Instead he had his forehead resting against the frame of the door, debating with himself still if he should just run off to the corporate office. If necessary, he could even sleep there. Just to get away from Jonouchi's insufferable company.

"I've already told you several times, I don't want a relationship. Least of all, with you. How could you even think I'd lower myself to your level, when I know what you're doing and with who right now? You might be my friend, but you're also not at my league... not even of the same class. You're so below me in everything I could possibly name, and you think you have some right to demand shit from me? Tch. Please. The day I give you any of the respect you claim to want is the day you give yourself the respect you don't even seem to think you deserve."

He was saying that all to the damn door in front of his face, his eyes closed as he worked on controlling his breathing, but Kaiba knew his voice trailed and Jonouchi had heard him. His breath had caught at that last part, like it had hit him hard, and Kaiba almost felt bad about hitting him so personally, but it was true. Jonouchi looked down at himself as Jap trash, so why should anyone think any differently?

Well, Kaiba didn't think he was trash, but he was certainly something else. Something he couldn't understand, when he willingly ran off to meet his rapist and whored himself out for money instead of just asking for help.

But there was only so many things he could do, and it wasn't his place to mother him because he couldn't get his own life together.

"Didn't you just come back from one of your little trysts?"

Jonouchi stood, stunned, as he stared at Kaiba's back. He almost felt like he couldn't breathe; his chest was constricted, his skin chilly as he started breaking into a cold sweat. He didn't even know what he felt about it all. Not even just what Kaiba knew, but what he thought. Kaiba couldn't possibly be that elitist, could he? Jonouchi didn't want to believe that.

He didn't want Kaiba to know about Kitamura, either, but he supposed that was unavoidable. Maybe he shouldn't care about Kaiba's opinion, if he looked down on him so much in the first place. Where did he get off, saying shit like that? After the things he'd done in his life to others, not himself? The things he continued to do to others, because he was too self-important to think he should have any common decency...

How could he have mentioned Kitamura? Did he even care how much that hurt? Or was he just too selfish to have any regard for Jonouchi's feelings? Jonouchi's fists clenched, and he started to shake when he remembered the feeling of lying in bed less than an hour ago while Kitamura fucked him; the horrible, sickening feeling of violation that he hadn't experienced since the first night, and never wanted to feel again.

Kaiba had absolutely no idea what he was saying, did he?

He grabbed Kaiba's shoulder, spinning him around before grabbing his black turtleneck and shoving him against the door. Kaiba's body was dense; the sound of his back hitting the wood resonated through the room. Jonouchi felt his slender fingers wrap around his wrists immediately. He had a strong grip, and he was twisting as he squeezed, like he was about to break them. Jonouchi knew a stalemate when he met one, but it didn't even matter to him at this point. His vision was blurry, and he thought it was because of his anger, at first. It wasn't until he felt stinging at the corners that he realized he was crying. Fuck it all.

"Don't you fucking mention that!" Jonouchi shouted, too distraught to be concerned about volume anymore. Kaiba opened his mouth. Jonouchi shoved him into the door again. He felt more twisting on his wrists and ignored it. "Don't you say a fucking thing about that, Kaiba, because it wouldn't have happened in the first place if it wasn't for you!"

Kaiba looked surprised, and was probably going to retort, but Jonouchi had caught his breath enough to continue.

"And how dare you judge me, after the shit you've done! I can't believe you, you son of a bitch! How can you accuse me of having no self-respect? You've never had to experience what I have! How am I supposed to respect myself after something like that?"

He could barely breathe. His throat was constricting to the point that he shuddered when he reached the end of his statements, his breath releasing in quiet sobs before he managed to pick up again. He wasn't even pushing Kaiba into the door anymore, really. The strength in his arms was gone. But Kaiba wasn't crushing his wrists anymore, either.

"I'm so sick of your rejection. You don't have any right to judge me like that," he accused, though his posture was defeated. He felt dizzy and weak, but managed not to lose his footing. He realized that Kaiba was holding him up. "I'm so fucking fed up. I'm tired of your shit, I'm tired of his shit...fucking selfish assholes..."

Jonouchi's knees buckled, and he gave up entirely, fully prepared to break down and cry uncontrollably on the floor. But he felt Kaiba's hands on him, keeping him up for whatever reason. Jonouchi didn't fight with him. He didn't have the willpower for it anymore, and nothing he said would matter in the long run, anyway.

"Then leave him already, Jonouchi," Kaiba lifted him up, moving him to the bed and taking off his shoes before sighing. Jonouchi was a mess. He was sobbing uncontrollably, and Kaiba had never seen him in such a state before, but he couldn't blame him for that either, really. Not after he'd brought up Kitamura like that. It had been a low blow.

But he felt like it was necessary, too. Jonouchi was no saint. He didn't cause his misery, but he wasn't doing much to end it, either. Kaiba had begged him to leave Kitamura, made him promise he would, and still Jonouchi was running back to him like a stray dog looking for scrapes when he knew he was just going to be kicked for eating. Kaiba didn't like it, but what could he do about it?

"How exactly was this situation my fault?"

He only vaguely remembered that night, he'd been so drunk. Otogi had come over to harass him, and he saw Jonouchi hanging around Kitamura talking before, but he appeared fine. Better than Kaiba was, and it didn't look like anything strange was going on. Just the same shit that was always going on at ritzy parties.

It had looked consensual.

"I can barely remember what happened that night, and you're blaming me for what another man did to you. How is that even fair?"

He could see Jonouchi crying into his pillow, getting snot everywhere, but Kaiba just sat there by his side and stroked his hair. It was a shitty situation. And there wasn't much he could do about it, now after the fact.

"Fuck off, Kaiba," Jonouchi sobbed tragically, resentful and grateful for the contact at the same time. He wanted the comfort, but he was still beyond pissed. He just wouldn't be able to show it really until he stopped crying. "I wouldn't have done shit with him if you weren't such a giant prick, don't talk to me..."

Kind of an irrational request, since he was in Kaiba's room, getting tears and probably snot and maybe drool into one of his pillows. He was a rich motherfucker, he could just buy a new pillow. Dammit.

"Who do you think you are, saying I'm beneath you," he sniffled, thinking he might regain control of himself, but then he felt Kaiba's fingers against his scalp again and ended up breaking down once more. He felt like he kept getting hit by waves, like everything that had been building up for the past months was releasing all at once. And at probably the worst possible time, too. "You didn't mind when we were in bed, you asshole."

He was surprised he could breathe through the pillow. No wonder Kaiba had held out so long the night before when Jonouchi tried to make him talk. He was also surprised that Kaiba was trying to console him while he was continuing to spew insults. It made him feel horribly childish, but it was Kaiba's fault, anyway. His fault for bringing up Kitamura and reducing him to a hot mess of tears. His fault for being such a snob. An attractive, strangely charming and incredibly infuriating snob.

"I didn't think it was going to go anywhere."

Jonouchi talked like sex was just the same as eating and breathing, which was culturally how most people looked at it, but then when it actually came down to it... His heart got tied into it. And Kaiba's hadn't, surprisingly. He had thought it would be hard, wanting something like that without the actual feelings, but when his desires got to him more than his head, well, everything seemed like a good idea when it would end with an orgasm. He wasn't thinking too much about Jonouchi's feelings.

And as a result, they were stuck together in bed, Jonouchi mad and bawling.

"I honestly thought we were just fooling around, because you liked me and I liked you. That was it. And as I warned you, it got too complicated. And you're mad at me like it's my fault and I'm somehow responsible for your feelings..."

"Because you are," Jonouchi insisted, gritting his teeth, but he was unable to sound truly angry while he was choked up. Sucked for him. "So maybe it is my fault I fell in love with you. I admit that."

He sniffed, catching his breath a little. His body kept shaking when he exhaled, like it was preparing for another round.

"But you treated my feelings like a joke, right from the beginning, and that's your fault."

"It didn't make any sense. It still doesn't make any sense. I upset you this much, and you won't just drop me."

"I'm in love with you," Jonouchi lamented, sighing defeatedly. He wasn't sobbing so hard anymore, but there were still steady trails of tears streaming down his face no matter how often he wiped at them. "You can't be so ignorant that you don't understand love."

Much as he hated it, love forced people into shitty situations. It was proven that it could make someone completely overlook another person's faults, or forgive any wrong, and Jonouchi was stuck with that. Kaiba didn't seem to get it, which struck him as being very odd. Wasn't he supposed to be the smart, worldly one of them?

"Maybe it's just my lot in life to be stuck with people who mistreat me."

"Oh shut up..."

Kaiba let go of Jonouchi's hair, his irritation rising again as he sat up against the bed more. He didn't want to hear that "pity me" crap from someone who willingly went back to get beat on over and over again and was given so many opportunities to walk away and find a clean break. It didn't make any sense to Kaiba, how Jonouchi could allow himself to be stuck in such a situation, but he wasn't in his shoes.

And it would never make sense because of that. They didn't have the same life experiences, and Kaiba had vowed a long time ago that he wouldn't allow anyone to prey on him again. Ignorance was just an excuse, and he wasn't going to be someone's victim because he was too blind to watch out for himself.

But maybe Jonouchi didn't grow up fast enough to reach that conclusion.

"And I don't understand how you could love me, but that's irrelevant. Love is an irrational emotion, and it's never helped anyone."

"You're so full of it," Jonouchi groaned, "I can't believe you. Always trying so hard to deny the most fundamental parts of humanity and then turning around, ranting and raving about the human heart and romance. Love certainly seemed to do well for your brother, you prick..."

Jonouchi wiped at his eyes, hopefully for the last time tonight. He didn't feel stinging or choked anymore. Now he was drained. He'd hoped to feel relieved after crying that hard, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I wanted to stop fooling around with you until I got my shit together, you know," he stated quietly, his eyes closed as he lay with his head to the side, "I didn't want to get you caught up in all my crap, but I wasn't strong enough to just quit it. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, though. I couldn't even get Kitamura off my back. How was I supposed to refuse you?"

He frowned at the memory of that night. He still regretted his lack of willpower, honestly. Things could have gone so much better if he'd managed it. But of course, his weakness for feeling wanted had gotten the better of him. That, and the fact that he hadn't expected Kaiba to come after him. It was a first, and his determination had been so overwhelming that Jonouchi had barely worked up the nerve to stop him from actually boning him.

"I can't even be mad at you for thinking so badly of me, actually," he grumbled, "It's nothing I haven't thought myself. I haven't exactly done anything lately to prove you wrong, either."

"How did he damage you so thoroughly?"

"How should I know?" Jonouchi replied, though he was wracking his brain for a response. "I guess...it's just everything. The way he treats me during sex, and the way he acts when we aren't having sex. I can't really explain. I hate him a lot, but he isn't mean to me or anything...he's just forceful."

He sighed, trying to come up with a way to describe an answer to Kaiba's question. Finding none, he opted for explaining what had been happening in chronological order.

"When I met with him, the day after he took advantage of me, I told him he was too rough. At the time, I didn't think it was rape, I just blamed myself for making bad decisions...but I was mad at him, for treating me badly, so I brought it up. He told me that I should have said something. And suggested that I prepare myself beforehand in the future.

I was pissed when he said it, but I believed him. It's not like I knew any better. At first I kept going back for the extra cash and because the sex wasn't too bad..."

Well, compared to Kaiba, it was horrendous, but Jonouchi was too embarrassed to make that contrast. Maybe Kaiba could tell he was thinking it anyway. He was blushing.

"It just got worse over time. I'm angry and defiant when I see him, and somehow he always convinces me. It's sad that he doesn't even need alcohol to get me to sleep with him, honestly.

After I told you about it, I tried to just drop him. I ignored his texts, but he tracked me down on the street. Then I ran, and I was stupid and tried talking to him because I didn't want to just cut it off without telling him why. I didn't know it wouldn't have any effect on him at all."

Kitamura was either wired completely wrongly, or was a cruel son of a bitch, because he didn't understand Jonouchi's complaints in the slightest. He still remembered that night at the restaurant with painfully accurate clarity. Thinking about it now, he couldn't fathom why he'd spent the rest of the evening with him. But in person, it was like Kitamura had some strange influence over him.

"He manipulates me so easily it's embarrassing. I don't even know what he does, but it works. No matter what I think before or after, I can't hold my ground against him in person. I went to dinner with him after trying to break up and somehow I agreed to let him take me to the mall, and then to a hotel. Half the time I don't even know why I do anything with him after looking back on it."

He opened his eyes, nervously looking up toward Kaiba's face for a brief moment. He couldn't quite see Kaiba's expression. The angle was too extreme. He was listening so quietly that Jonouchi couldn't even tell what he must be thinking. Probably nothing good, but at least Jonouchi finally had someone to talk to. He could get it off his chest.

"You were right. I did see him earlier, and we had sex. It was horrible and I punched him as hard as I could before I left. I hope I broke his jaw..."

"Well, I'm glad you did something to make a point," Kaiba wanted to laugh at that image, but thought best not to. He just went back to stroking Jonouchi's hair as he laid there in silence, looking up at his blue eyes. "Will that be the last you'll be seeing of him?"

He couldn't fathom why anyone would stick around with someone who had them so unhappy. Especially getting sucked into a "relationship" that was just a way of saving face so neither man would have to fess up to having a prostitution-like relationship. Jonouchi probably didn't like thinking of it that way, but what else could it be? Having sex for money or gifts was just that.

"You don't need him for his money, and although you're a bit of an idiot, Jonouchi, you don't deserve that shit. At all. You're too pretty for someone like that, in my humble opinion."

He was trying to make a joke, ruffling Jonouchi's hair, but he was sure his messed up humor got lost between the angst that was being dealt with.

Jonouchi did smile a little bit, maybe mostly because his body was trying to find relief from his poor mood, but he did feel a thrill at the compliment. Then he got embarrassed about it and hid his face in the pillow until he could get his expression under control. He sighed, relaxing for a few seconds while Kaiba stroked his hair.

"I honestly don't know, Kaiba," he admitted, "It's like...I can think whatever I want, but when the moment comes, I just let him do what he wants. I don't really know why. Maybe I'll just get a new phone...he doesn't know where I live..."

Hopefully. Actually, he probably did. It wouldn't surprise Jonouchi if Kitamura tracked his movements using the phone GPS. Honestly, he wished he'd thought about it earlier, but he wasn't a stalker and didn't normally associate with stalkers. A normal person didn't think about their damn phone being a tracking device. Those kinds of things were supposed to be used by families, for mothers to know where their kids were. Not for a rapist to keep track of his "boyfriend".

Jonouchi would have to save up the money, or maybe borrow from Mokuba. He could buy a new phone (one he could afford) and then Kitamura couldn't text him. If Kitamura couldn't text, then Jonouchi wouldn't meet him. Problem solved, right? Maybe. If Kitamura wasn't resourceful.

Kitamura was definitely resourceful...

"I feel like I can't get away from him," Jonouchi stared at Kaiba's pants vacantly, feeling strangely chilly. Goosebumps rose on his arms so quickly that it actually hurt a little, and he huddled up on his side, rubbing the skin. "Even that time I ran from him, I felt like I wouldn't get away. I know he must do it on purpose."

"I'd volunteer to scare him off, but that wouldn't work with a guy like this. He's not going to go away until you make him disappear. And that means being assertive. What happened to the Jonouchi I used to know who didn't let anyone walk over him without giving a piece of his mind over it? Don't let him play you...

Especially if he's just using you and you're not even getting anything out of it. That's ridiculous, Jonouchi. Grow a backbone and tell him to piss off. And mean it."

Maybe having punched him in the face would help. Kaiba certainly hoped so. It seemed like a stepping stone to improvement, but maybe he was just being hopeful. Jonouchi seemed overwhelmed by the situation, but unwilling to do much about it.

"I'll give you a damn phone if that's what it takes to drop him. And I already gave you a job. You don't need his money."

"He hasn't paid me since I tried to break up with him," Jonouchi muttered, "Which doesn't really make me look any better, but there it is. I'm not sure about the phone, Kaiba, I don't think it actually matters."

His jaw clenched. It was escapism to change his number or get a new phone. It would be helpful, but he wasn't sure he should drag Kaiba into it anymore than he already had. It would be up to him, in the end, wouldn't it?

"Even if I did change my number, I think he'd be able to find me anyway. Don't worry about it. I'll have to get it together."

Jonouchi hummed thoughtfully, closing his eyes. He felt like he could, but he always felt like he could. He just never did. Giving Kitamura a firm right hook had made him feel a little like himself again, but not enough.

"I should have broken his damn ribs," Jonouchi grimaced, "Probably wouldn't make a difference, but I'd feel that much better."

"And he'd probably get your punk ass thrown in jail for that, so I'm glad you didn't go that far," mused Kaiba, "But you're right about one thing, Jonouchi. If you don't want to deal with his shit any longer, then you need to handle it yourself. It won't work otherwise."

Kaiba finished stroking Jonouchi's hair, stiffening up once he realized just how close they were. He didn't mean for them to have a "moment", but it had already happened, and hopefully it would pass over before anything goofy occurred. He didn't want something coming out of it, and he got up from the bed before pulling the curtains back to show the view of the city, standing there near the glass with his arms folded.

"I'm really disappointed that you lied to me, but I guess I'll get over it eventually. Considering all the shit that's happened between the two of us, I guess it's only fair. I haven't been honest or fair to you either."

"I won't debate that," Jonouchi laughed briefly, "But that doesn't excuse lying to you. I really am sorry I did that. If it's any consolation, I wasn't lying at the time that I promised..."

He squirmed a little, feeling guilty, and then he sighed.

"I won't make excuses. I'm sorry."

He turned onto his back at last, looking up at Kaiba. He was too lazy to get up yet, but he'd have to eventually. He doubted he was allowed to sleep in Kaiba's bedroom at the moment, and he'd need at least ten minutes to peel the borrowed clothes off of him.

"I'm honestly not sure why you've put up with me for this long," Jonouchi chuckled, though he certainly wasn't joking. He didn't know how Kaiba dealt with his damaged ass. Even if he did enjoy the sex, it seemed like he would choose to keep that much crazy as far away as possible. Then again, they were friends. It was a nice thought, the idea that Kaiba really and truly meant that.

"You can be charming sometimes," Kaiba walked over to the lights in the bedroom, turning them off and sitting by the empty side of his large bed, kicking off his socks and taking off his shirt, "When you want to be."

He was debating if he wanted to even bother cleaning up in the bathroom or not. His teeth were already brushed and everything, but sometimes it was a good idea to just wash up in case of oil built up. Kaiba was sensitive about that sort of thing, his appearance, for practical (and vanity reasons), but he was too tired to bother going over to the bathroom and picking at his face for several minutes looking for something to freak out over.

So he just got his pants off and laid down under the sheets. They were warm, from sitting on top of them earlier, and he relaxed while the city lights shone on him. Jonouchi seemed to be still, like he was trying not to be noticed lying there next to him, but Kaiba wasn't thinking too much about having the company. It certainly helped him sleep better, so he wasn't going to complain over it.

Jonouchi continued to lie quietly until Kaiba settled in, and then he turned over on his side, facing him. He'd assumed he'd be on couch duty tonight, but it seemed that he and Kaiba were done arguing. For the moment. Jonouchi was perfectly happy to be back in his bed, even if the context was platonic.

"So," Jonouchi spoke quietly, not sure if Kaiba was still awake or not. He seemed very relaxed. "When I try to be charming, it actually works? I always kind of wondered if maybe you were only humoring me."

It wouldn't surprise him, but usually when he "tried" to be charming, Kaiba seemed anywhere from interested to mildly amused. And it pretty much always led to a sexual encounter, except the one night he'd bugged Kaiba in his office. That had just been a bad day, though, and Jonouchi planned to avoid being so obnoxious in the future.

"Sometimes. You're more lucky than most people, so you really should be telling me how well your attempts actually work out. I'm not paying enough attention to keep count most of the time..."

Besides, he was worn out, and thought Jonouchi would be too. Especially after having a run in with Kitamura during the day, subsequently having sex with him. How could he still have the energy to talk after all of that? And they had been fighting just minutes ago, heatedly...

"Aren't you tired?" He asked, turning around enough just to see Jonouchi's lit up face in the dark. His face looked pretty pleased with himself over his new position.

"Nope," Jonouchi smiled, "I was a little drained earlier, but I'm over it. Why, are you tired?"

Kaiba probably was. Sulking and working in his room all day had probably taken a lot of energy. Jonouchi had mostly run around with Mokuba. The most tiring part of the day had been crying, honestly, but that was emotional.

"I mean, if you are, I'll stop bothering you. I just missed being able to talk to you and shit."

"... Did Mokuba take you over to the convention center?

That meant Jonouchi would be there. Not that Kaiba would be bothered by that, it would be easier to deal with it if there was a friendly face in attendance besides the massive crowds, but that also meant he'd be getting very little alone time. And then the party would start at the hotel, and he had to be in attendance for at least half of it before disappearing.

"Yeah, he did. It looks like there's gonna be quite a show. The entire convention center just points the way to where the Kaiba Corporation press conference will be."

He was actually looking forward to going. The tickets and credentials needed to go would normally be unattainable to him, but Mokuba hooked him up.

"He said you aren't running the show, though. When did you stop taking every chance you could to show off?" He teased, recalling Kaiba's showboating of the past. Maybe he was just trying to give Mokuba room to make his own name. Or he was tired of making public appearances.

"Mokuba asked for the responsibility, so I gave it to him. He's the same age I was when I took over, so I don't see any reason why he can't handle the pressure. It's not like I just threw him the reins and told him to run with it... He still asks me for help, because he doesn't have experience in these sort of matters, but it's his project..."

Besides, Mokuba always felt like he was just watching things from the sidelines. He had begged for the opportunity to have something that was purely his own, a project of magnitude that was his. Kaiba wasn't going to stop him from enjoying what he wanted, and he had worked hard enough for the chance, so it just all fell together.

That, and Kaiba loved an excuse to not be around people.

"Wow. Guess he's really growing up," Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. Kaiba seemed almost defensive, which was a little strange. Maybe he thought Jonouchi didn't have as much faith in Mokuba as he should. He definitely thought the kid was capable, he'd seen that in the past. "I'm glad you have someone to help you out with company shit, anyway. You work way too hard."

Enough that he rather irritably refused sex, in fact, which Jonouchi thought was utterly ridiculous. No one should be that busy.

"Don't you ever want a break? Like a vacation, or just time to relax outside of going to bed? I mean, I do what I can to help," Jonouchi grinned, feeling a little giddy at the thought. He had to admit that he missed fooling around. A lot. "But you shouldn't work so long. It's bad for you, and I don't want you having a heart attack at thirty like all those other businessmen they keep finding..."

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself on a vacation..."

Kaiba couldn't really imagine that. What would he do with free time and no projects? He lived for work. He liked having something to accomplish, a goal that needed solving. Work wasn't always tedious, most of it was concept work that he liked doing despite having his own department just for that, and wanting to personalize everything he worked on, Kaiba couldn't help getting sucked into Kaiba Corporation even during free time.

It helped him, anyways. He was a year ahead of everyone else business wise and at least a decade when it came to technology. Kaiba had no competition, in that regard, and he worked hard to keep it that way.

Work was like a game for him.

And after several years of operating that way since being a child, it was just normal to him. Nothing he did during a given day lacked a purpose, either being to keep him alive or give him a roof over his head. There was no time for intrinsic activities, and he couldn't even remember the things he used to like before being adopted, outside of music. There wasn't much he could be afforded after his father died.

"I'm not going to get a heart attack for solving physics equations all day. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Hmm," Jonouchi was still a little skeptical, but didn't press, "Do you...enjoy working? It's great if you do, don't get me wrong. In high school they always had these bullshit seminars on practicing what you enjoy because that would be the best career."

Jonouchi had always felt a bit patronized by them, honestly. Most kids in high school didn't even know their own skills after years of being discouraged from exploring them, so it was a useless bit of advice. Jonouchi still didn't know what he wanted to do. He knew what he was good at, which was mostly things with his hands and duel monsters.

"I'm a little jealous, actually. It's gotta be nice to have work you love and you're good at. But I guess you had to bust your ass making it that way."

"It didn't come naturally."

"Your skills and talents did," Jonouchi replied, "If anyone could just make physics their bitch with enough practice, then your business wouldn't be so successful. I'd like to be talented at something like that."

He was pretty talented at doing things with other men, but that wasn't really that outstanding. Nor was it something he planned to turn into a business...again.

"It must be so weird to be that smart."

"It seems normal to me. But this is the only thing I know..."

He was becoming too tired to really pay Jonouchi that much attention. His lids were falling and his breathing was slowing as his body started aching for sleep. It was like a physical response he couldn't fight back, and no matter how many questions Jonouchi asked, he could feel his responses slowing down before his mind would completely blank out.

"You talk too much. It's late. Go to sleep, Jonouchi..."

If he wouldn't, Kaiba certainly was going to.

"I can try," Jonouchi mumbled uncertainly, "It's been an exciting day. Seems like it tired you out well enough."

He moved closer, nudging Kaiba's back accidentally because he couldn't quite see him. He wrapped one arm around him, and heard a quiet sound like a grumble from Kaiba. Was he honestly surprised? Obviously he wasn't upset, since he wasn't trying to remove him, so Jonouchi snorted.

"We made up, so it's cuddle time. Get over it. Should feel lucky that I'm not demanding a kiss..."

Not that he didn't want to, but he was avoiding pushing that boundary. He didn't know how safe it was to fool around with Kaiba while he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about Kitamura. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't exactly get what he wanted with Kitamura...ever. Still, he felt more resolve than before, and that was something.

He also wasn't sure if Kaiba would allow it. It didn't seem like he should, after everything that had been said. Jonouchi wasn't sure what he'd meant and what he hadn't, at this point.

Kaiba couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to protest. He went out cold, snoring lightly as he allowed everything to slow down and open his mind to dreams. It was always better, being away from the bedroom and with another human being, and he didn't wake up once through the entire night.

* * *

Will this be the last of Kitamura, or will we be seeing more of him soon? Thanks for reading and please review.

-AllisonWalker


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Jonouchi realized why there were so many signs directing the way to the Kaiba brothers' show when he was in the process of making his way there. While he was surrounded by people and noise, it was much harder to navigate or even see where he was going through the moving masses. The bright banners and signs hanging everywhere were distracting, and he hardly knew where he was going, but thankfully the workers knew who he was already.

He was allowed to enter the auditorium without issue. The VIP pass Mokuba had given him was apparently all he needed to avoid even waiting in line. He got to sit near the front, not as close as reporters, but close enough that the stage was easy to see. For now, the auditorium was bright, and the stage was dark. People were filing in from side doors, and Jonouchi felt a growing impatience.

He wondered if Kaiba was in his little hideaway office, watching the display. In all likelihood he probably was. His little brother was running a show by himself for the first time, so he probably wanted to bear witness. And be on hand if something went wrong. He was most likely somewhere nearby, even if he was going to remain out of sight.

Once the auditorium was full, the lights over the seats dimmed, and the doors were shut. Jonouchi felt like he was waiting for a film to start, his stomach tingling with anticipation as the large flat screen above the stage lit up. It started playing commercials for company products that hadn't yet been released, and he noticed the reporters in front of him scribbling away in notebooks. Jonouchi wasn't overly interested in all the tech. He was more excited for the show itself, seeing Mokuba onstage doing...whatever he was planning. It was going to be good, that was all he really knew.

When the commercials ended, music began to play. It was Daft Punk, of course, because what else would the Kaiba brothers play at their tech conference? Jonouchi wasn't sure if it was cool or nerdy, but the music sounded more like a rave than a boring tech show, so they must be doing something right.

He watched intently as the lights above the stage came on, and he saw Mokuba appear at one side as he walked out. He had a headset microphone, and looked like he was rather enjoying the applause that greeted him when he stepped onto the stage. Jonouchi rolled his eyes. He knew Mokuba was a show-off, of course. He'd always soaked up that kind of attention. Probably for the best, since Kaiba apparently wasn't so into entertaining the audience anymore. If he ever had been, really.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to Kaiba Corporation's Fifth Annual Concept and Technology Event Show! Tonight we will be previewing the newest developments in gaming that are second to none, and before we continue, I'd like to welcome my big brother, Kaiba Seto, our Chief Executive Officer, to the stage!"

The audience went even louder with screams and applause when Kaiba crossed the stage, dressed in his signature black leather pants, boots, and turtle neck with the metal arm bands and straps. It was almost something people came to expect, that he didn't usually wear suits, and he picked up a microphone to speak from Mokuba once the audience began to hush.

"I would just like to personally welcome all of you tonight and hope that Kaiba Corporation continues to exceed the standards, if not set the standards, for the gaming industry and the race for technological innovations as a whole. Thank you for supporting us, and please enjoy the show."

Jonouchi realized that Kaiba was simply extending a courtesy that was expected at conventions like this. Some CEOs were more involved in these types of shows, but Kaiba seemed perfectly content to make his announcement and leave the rest to Mokuba. Not that the kid seemed to mind. After the applause died down, Mokuba picked up again, and Kaiba disappeared from view. Jonouchi wasn't sure if he was standing on the darkened parts of the stage, or was hiding somewhere off to the side, watching.

"All right, let's get this show on the road by first showing what I know you all have been waiting for! The brand new Duel Disk System 3 will be available this coming holiday season, but first let's have a demonstration! Can I have two volunteers who would like to compete for this brand new System 3?"

There were hundreds of hands raised, and Mokuba picked out one girl, who was escorted onto stage, giddy as all hell and nearly tripping over herself once she was there. Mokuba went to shake her hand, but she just hugged him, and waving at the crowd, it looked like she was about to pass out from excitement.

"Well, looks like it'll be girls vs. boys," announced Mokuba, grinning wickedly, "I hope no one here has a problem fighting against a woman. How about you, Jonouchi Katsuya? Fourth place winner of the first Battle City tournament and runner up at Duelist Kingdom, I know you don't have a problem with beating up girls!"

Jonouchi's jaw dropped, and he froze in his seat, shocked. People around him were shifting in their seats as if searching for him, but the seating area was so dark that it wasn't possible that they'd be able to pick him out. Realizing that he was on the spot, and he'd probably wreck Mokuba's flow if he didn't cooperate, he stood. It did irritate him though that Mokuba had volunteered him without letting him know beforehand. Why him? He wasn't that great at dueling, and he wasn't exactly famous, either.

Still, he stood, and one of the spotlights followed him as he approached the stage. He hoped the audience knew Mokuba was joking about him being okay with beating up girls.

"So let's get these two warriors ready for battle!"

Mokuba took one of the new disks, helping the girl strap on the equipment before Kaiba walked on stage, handing Jonouchi his own. He looked down at Jonouchi's eyes briefly, smirking a little, before handing over his deck. Jonouchi appeared confused, but Kaiba flipped his first card, showing a Flame Swordsman, before revealing a Red Eyes Black dragon. Then, shuffling the cards together, he placed them in Jonouchi's hand.

"Good luck."

He disappeared into the darkness after that.

Jonouchi snorted, surprised by Kaiba's well wishes, but appreciative. Apparently he had a replica of his deck to use, so he wouldn't have to flounder with a new one. Now he felt a little bad for the random girl he was fighting. Maybe he wasn't the best, but he was top five, and that was nothing to sneeze at despite his lack of reputation.

He set his deck, and once it was in the proper holding place, the disk activated. The grooves between card zones lit up briefly, and a small digital screen outside of the card zones displayed his life points. It was obviously intended to be a short duel, since they only had two thousand to start. This could end in just a few turns. One turn, if he got the right hand, but that was unlikely. His deck had never been that perfect, especially compared to Kaiba's or Yugi's. Then again, he didn't have the same resources, either.

He let the girl go first. He knew it was best strategically to get first turn, but he could already tell she didn't know what she was doing. She drew cards as if she wasn't familiar with them, and read descriptions before setting them. She also failed to announce her moves, but Jonouchi didn't mention it. There was no need, and it was a bad idea to stop the opponent from making mistakes anyway.

She had gone on the defensive right off the bat, placing one card face-down with a single magic card to protect it. Likely, the monster was weak and had no effect, and she didn't know what to do with the spell or trap she'd set.

Jonouchi decided to blow her away, setting Magic Arm-Shield in his spell zone just in case before playing his Swamp Guardian. He announced every move along the way, placing his cards quickly to make it obvious that he understood what he was doing. Maybe he hadn't played in a while, but he wasn't going to look incompetent or rusty while he was in a stage duel.

While Kaiba was watching from the sidelines...

He'd seemingly made little headway, since he only had one monster on the field and hadn't reduced the girl's life points. Her spell card turned out to be Mooyan Curry, which gave her a meager life point increase, but Jonouchi was hardly concerned. With how obviously she didn't know the game, it wouldn't do her any good in the end.

For whatever reason, she didn't play another monster. Maybe she'd been put off by how realistic the battle animations were. The new Duel Disk was leaps and bounds above the last, in that Jonouchi had to remind himself that the monsters were only a trick of the senses. They moved like living creatures, had breath, and created wind when they struck. Jonouchi felt exhilarated by the experience, but his opponent was evidently not.

The monsters themselves showed the most improvement. Rather than sitting rather docilely during the opponent's turn or the standby phases, they paced, growled, or even sighed. The Swamp Guardian Jonouchi had summoned grew impatient in the short time it took his opponent to finish her turn and started bashing his club against the ground agitatedly.

Jonouchi's next draw was the Red-Eyes Black Chick, and he smirked when he saw it. The duel was over now, but for the sake of the show, he'd have to complete his play anyway. He summoned the hatchling dragon, which stumbled around the stage clumsily and blew little sparks of flame, turning its big eyes on the audience as laughter sounded in the auditorium. It seemed pleased by the attention and started making quiet purrs and murmurs. Jonouchi actually paused his play to watch it when it looked at him with what seemed like recognition. He wondered if it was his imagination, or something that had been added with the Duel Disk upgrade.

He banished the Swamp Guardian and spoke, rousing the attention of the Red-Eyes that was yawning and tapping its tail lazily against the ground as if it was preparing to sleep.

"I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Chick to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon," he announced. The baby dragon seemed to be at full attention now, and it extended its wings, sitting up proudly as it rather surprisingly went up in flames. Jonouchi was slightly alarmed, especially since he could feel the heat, but he was at enough of a distance that he wasn't in any danger. The flames only continued to grow until the fully-fledged Red-Eyes emerged, roaring ferociously and shaking itself to remove what few sparks remained on its scales. They gleamed in the light with vivid detail, the hard, black surface of its skin like liquid vinyl as it twisted and stretched.

After it settled, it turned its head, and Jonouchi was sure that it's recognition was intentional. Unlike the other monster he'd summoned, Red-Eyes seemed far more attentive to him. Like it was waiting for his next command.

"I attack with Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Jonouchi stated, and the dragon immediately turned on his opponent, looming over her as it blew smoke out its nostrils, "For twenty-four hundred points of damage."

The dragon inhaled a mighty breath, one that was for the first time audible, and unleashed its attack directly. The girl shrieked and attempted to shield herself, but cut off abruptly when she realized she wasn't being caused any physical harm. Jonouchi was rather glad he hadn't been on the receiving end of an attack. It had to be terrifying, now that everything was more lifelike, but it made the game so much more exciting...

Mokuba was cheering, and he went over and laid his closest hand on the girl's shoulder before turning to the audience.

"Now wasn't that an exciting preview of what everyone has to look forward to this coming season?" He asked, beaming as he spoke into the mic, "I would like to thank both our volunteers for dueling in front of our six million viewers today, and because of the great fighting spirit shown, you both will be given the new Duel Disk System 3 as our appreciation."

The duel had stopped, but only the girl's disk had turned off. Jonouchi's was still running, as the large Red Eyes Black Dragon turned it's attention to the audience, preening itself shamelessly before snapping at an audience member.

"Now, don't be like that," chided Mokuba, wagging his finger, "We don't try to eat our guests."

"His fault for looking so edible," Jonouchi defended, and his Red-Eyes grumbled as if in agreement. Jonouchi grinned, rather pleased that his favorite duel monster was so much more like a real animal now than a projection. The only thing missing was touch.

The front-row reporter the dragon had snapped at looked rather alarmed, and Jonouchi saw the dragon's tail twitching excitedly like a cat that had spotted something to chase. He saw it lurch, like it was going to assail the man again, and realized he should probably do something before he got the Kaiba brothers bad reviews.

"Really though, don't do that," Jonouchi chided. Red-Eyes looked disappointed and sulked off, walking on all fours and standing behind him dejectedly as it whined. His dragon, whining like a scolded dog. He hadn't even been that stern. He turned to it, able to look it in the eyes since it had its head lowered. He was compelled to try petting it as consolation, but he remembered that it wasn't tangible.

"You can show off without trying to eat people, can't you?" He asked. The dragon seemed unconvinced, but after a few thoughtful smacks of its tail against the stage, it stood upright, wings unfurled, and it released a bellowing roar as flame erupted from its mouth. Jonouchi stumbled back and nearly fell on his ass in surprise when jets of flame flew over his head, but Red-Eyes didn't seem overly concerned by his reaction.

No, it completely disappeared in a great burst of light, lending to a grand applause as people stood up from their seats at the show they had just seen. There was nothing quite like it. The monsters acted real. Not only had the visuals improved, but there was an almost personalized quality to the cards now, and if that didn't make people who were unsure about playing duel monsters decide to give it a try, well... Then they were completely hopeless.

"You both may pick up your duel disks at the end of the show," informed Mokuba, as he took the one from the girl back and Kaiba reappeared to collect the one from Jonouchi. His smirk hadn't disappeared, he was very pleased with the audience's reaction, and after he left to hide in the darkness, Jonouchi and the girl were escorted back to their seats.

"And now to show our newest products in software..."

Jonouchi sat while Mokuba continued the show, still recovering from his surprise at having a new Duel Disk on his hands. It almost made him wonder if it had been planned somehow. Mokuba forcibly volunteering him for the duel, and Kaiba providing him with a replica of his deck. He couldn't keep up with the two of them, honestly. If it had been planned, they'd probably never admit it. Not that he'd ask.

He watched as Mokuba wrapped up the show and left the stage while the lights came back on. There was no Q&A after a conference like that, so Jonouchi happily stood, stretching his legs while he waited for his turn to leave his seat. The audience was filing out through the side doors very slowly for the moment. He eventually shuffled out with the rest, hoping to find Kaiba and Mokuba outside somewhere. He didn't know if they'd have time to hang out today, but he wanted to talk to them. Thank them for the prize and congratulate them on a good show.

As he weaved through the crowd, trying to find the stage entrance, he heard his name and turned, thinking it might be one of the brothers. It was too drowned-out for his to tell who it was, only that they were male. Unfortunately, he discovered that the person seeking his attention was Kitamura, and felt a strong urge to run. It would be so easy to just disappear in the crowd.

But he stopped himself, and stood his ground while Kitamura approached. He was in business wear, probably because he'd been attending the press conference. Jonouchi had completely forgotten that Kitamura was going to be there, and cursed himself for it, but it didn't matter much at this point. He was going to have to deal with him eventually.

Somehow, his jaw wasn't broken. Jonouchi was disappointed. Either he was losing his touch, or Kitamura had enough room to pull out of the punch. It had still left a good bruise along his jaw, though, with dark spots from his knuckles. It had faded some since it had formed, most likely, but it wasn't going to be gone for a while.

"Jonouchi," Kitamura addressed him when he was within range enough that he didn't have to shout, "What are you doing here?"

That was his first question? Jonouchi had assumed that he'd be more curious about being punched squarely in the jaw. Perhaps he'd expected something like that to happen eventually, or assumed he could get retribution later. He had no intentions to allow that to happen, and he met Kitamura's eyes as he replied.

"I was invited. What are you doing here? I doubt you were asked."

Kitamura paused, observing him. Jonouchi wondered at his expression. He seemed almost confused. Why? It wasn't as if he hadn't been rude to him before now.

"You haven't been answering your phone," he stated, and Jonouchi didn't reply. He simply stood, unresponsive, as if he was waiting for a punch line. He almost did laugh when it came. "I'd like to meet you after the convention is over."

"Nope," Jonouchi stated in English, keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground. He was so tempted to just skip off. He wanted to leave before he had to answer any more questions, because he knew they were only going to get more difficult, and that Kitamura was a manipulative son of a bitch. He'd always known that, he supposed, but it only now really mattered to him. Or, maybe he was only now accepting it.

"Why not?" Kitamura appeared surprised, but Jonouchi had a feeling it was due more to his attitude than the words.

"I don't have any reason to meet up with you. In fact, I have every reason not to do that. Don't contact me ever again."

He turned, figuring that should be final enough. It wasn't as if Kitamura was oblivious to his own actions, and Jonouchi didn't need to explain himself, especially not in the middle of a large crowd. He slipped away, merging with the other con-goers quickly, and he wandered aimlessly for a little while. It took some time for it to sink in that he'd actually resisted, that he was ignoring the vibrating of the phone in his pocket with little conflict. He only checked it when he sat down, realizing he had no idea what he was doing and thinking to text Mokuba.

There were a few messages from Kitamura, but two were actually from Mokuba, who was inviting him to the after-party for the convention. Jonouchi groaned, smacking his forehead with his palm. He should have checked earlier. Mokuba had sent him a second text asking if he was there, and he replied quickly, hoping he wasn't too late.

He looked forward to the opportunity to see the brothers, of course, but he did have a lingering fear that Kitamura might be in attendance. Not that he should be, since he wasn't a business partner of theirs, and he doubted Kaiba had invited him. Of course he wouldn't be there. Jonouchi forced himself to calm down, realizing that he'd been shaken by the confrontation. How could he not be? He felt nothing but the deepest hatred for Kitamura, of course, but even seeing him was jarring. It jostled his nerves unpleasantly, and he felt somehow insignificant in the man's presence.

Fuck that. He wasn't going to put up with it anymore. And this time, when he thought it, he actually believed it. When Mokuba replied telling him to move his ass if he wanted a ride, he quickly made his way to the parking lot, feeling light, if a little drained. Hopefully he wouldn't be asked about the bounce in his step.

When he got to the car, Mokuba was in the backseat, and Jonouchi happily took the passenger seat. Both the Kaiba brothers seemed to be in a pretty good mood, though they didn't have any reason not to be, really. They'd had a very successful show.

"Hey," Jonouchi grinned back at Mokuba when he got in, "You did great out there, Mokuba. Could have warned me I was gonna be volunteered, though."

"Ah, where's the fun in that?"

It wouldn't be as good if Jonouchi was expecting to be brought up to stage. Then everyone would get a little upset about that poor girl being chosen for the slaughter and they didn't need that sort of publicity. Besides, Jonouchi was a great duelist and made for a good show instead of having some amateur up on center stage unsure of how to even use the cards well enough to showcase the duel disk properly. Jonouchi made a perfect test subject, whether he was aware of that or not.

And besides, it was Kaiba's idea to use him. Not Mokuba's.

"You can't tell me Jonouchi that you didn't enjoy the spotlight, if only a little," teased Mokuba, leaning forward enough to rest his arms on Jonouchi's seat, "Mai always liked doing promotional work. You should consider doing it again for us too."

"Really?" Jonouchi's eyes brightened at the prospect. He could do something related to the game and, presumably, be paid for it. "That would be cool. I'm not as big a show-off as you are, but yeah. Being on stage was fun."

Especially with his Red-Eyes behaving like it did. It might have been fun to stick it on more audience members, though.

"I'd get to use my new Duel Disk, right?" He grinned as Kaiba left the parking lot, merging with the other traffic. Jonouchi hoped he wouldn't drive as impatiently as usual. It wasn't like it would get them anywhere any faster, since the traffic was so congested by people leaving the con.

"Yeah, of course!" Mokuba was too giddy, nearly bouncing in his seat as he glanced at Kaiba, whose face was unreadable. It was unclear if he was even paying attention to the conversation or not, "Mai was a good spokesperson, but she doesn't represent the average Joe as well as I think you would. You're not intimidating like she was, and I think you'd speak out to more people who might be afraid to try playing the game. Besides, you're also a better player than she is, and I think Nii-sama would even admit to you being a pretty good looking poster boy, right?"

Kaiba did no such thing. He merely snorted, the only indication given that he was paying them any mind while driving.

"I dunno about being a "poster boy"," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, sitting properly in his seat, "I think I'm a little too rough around the edges for that. But thanks, I'd really like to take you up on that."

Despite Mokuba's little bit of teasing, Jonouchi was glowing from all the compliments. The last time he'd dueled, it had been a bit of an ego killer despite his good performance. This had been his first chance to play on the main stage again since then, and it was good to know he hadn't lost his touch.

It took quite a while to reach the hotel, at least compared to the actual distance. There was considerable traffic on the way there, and while Kaiba somehow managed to weave through it like a snake, it was still congested enough that the ride was frustratingly slow.

When they parked near the hotel and stepped out of the car, Jonouchi lingered with Kaiba while Mokuba bounced on ahead.

"Uh," he began quietly, standing close enough that he hoped only Kaiba was within earshot, "I'm sure you didn't, but...Kitamura isn't going to be here, is he?"

"Not if my security is doing their job correctly."

He wasn't on the guest list. And unless someone decided to bring him along, the man wouldn't be in attendance. It didn't seem likely that anyone would invite him as a date, not anyone on the guest list. Otogi was not invited, and that was the only person Kaiba could think of who would bother bringing the idiot there.

"Okay. That's good. I only ask because I ran into him at the convention," Jonouchi muttered, walking alongside Kaiba as they approached the hotel entrance. There weren't any party guests arriving yet. The Kaiba brothers probably intended to get preened up before it began. Jonouchi wasn't sure what he was going to do. He hadn't anticipated anything like this, and was wearing just a casual shirt and jeans. Maybe he could ask Mokuba if there were any nicer clothes he could put on.

"It's a public convention, so I'm not that surprised."

Kaiba followed behind Mokuba, quiet once they reached the elevator and not speaking as they reached the top floor and arrived at their suite. He needed to change, before the guests began to arrive, and he locked himself in his bedroom before anyone had a chance at interrupting him. He'd need his preening time.

Jonouchi had his attention on Mokuba, who hadn't run off quite so quickly. He kindly provided him with nicer clothes to wear for the party downstairs. He apparently had planned ahead, which made Jonouchi a little embarrassed, but he was grateful for it. He didn't even own slacks. Being able to borrow some in an emergency was nothing to complain about.

When he came downstairs with the brothers, a few guests were starting to wander toward the room where the party would be hosted. Some were alone, and some came as couples, either spouses or another person they wanted to bring who wasn't on the guest list. Jonouchi was fairly confident as they walked into the room that Kitamura wouldn't be showing up. It didn't sound like he was particularly well-liked, and Otogi wasn't coming either.

He stood with Mokuba, figuring Kaiba would either want to mingle with guests or want to drink himself stupid in a corner. Jonouchi didn't really want to hide in a corner like the last time. He could just follow Mokuba quietly, he supposed. He wouldn't be so bored, and he wouldn't mess up the kid's social networking.

Of course, straying away from Kaiba didn't stop Jonouchi's eyes from wandering to him. He was dressed smartly, wearing an expensive-looking black suit with a skinny tie. Somehow, the classy dress only made him look more attractive rather than stiff. Jonouchi couldn't much help staring across the room at him. He looked too good, honestly. It was driving him crazy. Kaiba looked sophisticated, his suit tailored perfectly to his slender form. It didn't reveal his muscle structure like his casual wear, but somehow, the figure he cut in the sports jacket and slacks was very appealing.

The suit looked so nice on him that Jonouchi wanted to tear it off, quite honestly. But that wouldn't really be appropriate in the middle of a business after-party.

When Jonouchi turned back to Mokuba, he was alarmed to find that the little bastard had run off without so much as a word and disappeared into the crowd. He frowned, standing a little lost before deciding to hang around Kaiba after all. At least, until he told him to piss off. He certainly didn't want to sulk off to his corner just yet.

Kaiba was watching him intently as he approached, unmoving except for his sharp eyes. Jonouchi met them, not defiantly, but more with the concentration of someone as infatuated as he was. Like he could help it.

"Hi," he greeted quietly, smiling, "So, what are you doing over here?"

"Observing."

Unless someone approached him, he wasn't going out of his way to socialize, and Mokuba knew what he was doing. He could handle the questions and networking, he had put together the show anyways. Kaiba was just the visionary, he had thought up most of the products that were showcased, but Mokuba knew enough about all of it and took a place in the production team so he could speak on his own.

That was what Kaiba wanted, anyway. He wanted Mokuba to be independent, to have something to be proud of. His brother was more than just his younger sibling, he was a genius on his own and probably far better CEO material than Kaiba was, just by the fact that he enjoyed people. And because of that, they were more happy to follow him.

"This is Mokuba's show, and I'm not going to steal the limelight from him."

"I didn't think you would," Jonouchi replied. He hadn't been asking about that, anyway. He was more concerned with whether or not Kaiba was planning to sit in the corner and get trashed again. Not that he should, since evidently this party wasn't nearly as distressing to him as the previous one, but Jonouchi didn't know what it took to set him off.

"I'm not sure how I didn't notice before, but you look ridiculously good in a suit."

Kaiba raised his eyes to look at Jonouchi, smirking a little but not getting embarrassed over the compliment. He could appreciate that sort of attention, and most people weren't so forward about letting him know. They just drooled all over him like a dog staring at food.

"I try to look the part when I can help it," he replied.

"What part is that, exactly?" Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, pleased that Kaiba wasn't irritated by the compliment. "You don't look like the average businessman. You look more like a model who happens to be wearing a suit."

"Sometimes I think you say things like that just to flirt," Kaiba was glancing back and forth between Mokuba and Jonouchi, ensuring that his brother didn't need assistance, "You're just trying to flatter me, I'm not that good looking."

"Are you serious right now?" Jonouchi stared at Kaiba incredulously. "You can't actually think that."

Surely, in the midst of all the compliments he received, and all the girls on the internet fawning all over him twenty-four seven, he must know. At the very least, he looked in the mirror every day, so he must know what he looked like.

"My nose is too big for my face," muttered Kaiba, taking a drink from a server, "And my hair style is dated, but I'm too attached to it to do anything to change it."

"Your nose is perfectly fine, you goose," Jonouchi refuted, "And what do you mean, your hairstyle is "dated"? People still style their hair like yours all the time. Gackt did on his new album cover. You're so ridiculous, honestly. Or maybe you're trying to be modest."

He was sorely tempted to try taking a drink as well, but he was still underage, and didn't want to get Kaiba into any trouble.

"You don't have to be modest with me. I won't be upset because you know how hot you are."

"Why are you discussing this with me right now?"

"Because it's never not relevant," Jonouchi grinned, "And because I figured it might instill enough cheer to keep you from drinking yourself silly."

"I'm not going to get trashed at my own party..."

Kaiba snorted, walking over to the sushi bar and taking a seat. Jonouchi wasn't shy about taking the one available right next to him, and waiting for the chef to come and take their orders, Kaiba just side glanced at him before speaking.

"Do you really think that? Or are you just trying to get into my pants again tonight? I wouldn't be offended if that was the case," he teased, getting a little bit in Jonouchi's face as he took his drink, "But you seem like the only person around here trying."

"What, I can't be sincere and want to get into your pants?" Jonouchi grinned, more than happy to have his flirting reciprocated. "Because I was thinking-"

He was interrupted when he heard a high voice cutting through the conversation abruptly, and turned his head to see Kujaku Mai approaching. She was wearing a long, pale evening gown with heels, and strategically placed jewelry. Preened to perfection, as usual, but Jonouchi was more irritated to see her than anything.

He'd been in the middle of something important.

"Jonouchi!" She called, her voice carrying a sing-song quality. "I didn't expect to see you here. How have you been? Did things work out with that girl?"

Jonouchi spluttered, and tried to recover enough from his bewilderment to say something, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't think he was enough of a whore to fuck around with some girl along with him and Kitamura, but Mai continued before he could reply.

"Oh, hello Kaiba dear," she greeted, seeming happy to see him (if less excited than she was about Jonouchi). Jonouchi was a little flattered that she'd approached him first. Maybe their friendship was more important to her than her marriage plots. "You never call me anymore, you pig! And here I thought we made a connection."

She was obviously teasing. Obvious to Jonouchi, anyway. He knew her well enough to tell, and her expressions said it all. He just hoped Kaiba would be able to conclude the same.

"I only went out to dinner with you that one time as payment for a promotion. It wasn't anything else, so stop insinuating a relationship."

Kaiba didn't like how she spoke to him, in that fake manner of hers. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of her needless flirting with everyone, and Mai was really too much to deal with. She could be very controlling too, with her nagging and whining when she didn't get her way (like the first dozen times she asked for dinner), so Kaiba just gave her the cold shoulder.

"Oh, you're no fun. I'm glad we aren't dating," Mai blew Kaiba off entirely. Jonouchi was astonished by her, really. It was as if rejection was something she never felt. Then again, she was on a mission most of the time, and seemed fairly indifferent to what men actually thought about her. So maybe to her, Kaiba was just another date that didn't work out. Jonouchi couldn't fathom how she took that attitude, really. He'd be pretty bummed about it if he lost something like that.

"Mai, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you, honestly," Jonouchi asked, trying to divert her attention from Kaiba before she scared him off with her excessive femininity.

"Oh, I was invited. I've done promotional work for Kaiba and his little brother," she flicked one of her cascading hair strands behind her shoulder, "And it's a good place to meet upper-class men, besides. I'm actually here with one, but you know how it is. If I stick to his side too much he'll think I belong to him."

"Um," Jonouchi's brow furrowed. Was it a bad thing to belong to someone? Mai was confusing. "Yeah, I guess? Who are you here with?"

"He's an American," Mai smiled, clasping her hands excitedly, "His name is Kitamura. I haven't heard of him before, but he seems rather charming. A bit off, though...Jonouchi, are you feeling all right?"

Mai blinked at him attentively. Jonouchi was frozen in his seat, his expression one of mild horror. He wasn't sure how exactly his luck had been that bad. Kitamura was there with Mai? God, the idea that she was with him was bad enough without him actually being present.

"Mai, stay away from that guy," Jonouchi warned her, treating her sternly for what was the first time in their acquaintance, "He's no good at all, and I'm sure the only reason he hooked up with you in the first place was to get into this party. He's been harassing Kaiba for months."

"Ugh, really?" Mai muttered, turning her head as if searching the room for Kitamura. "I suppose I should have guessed as much. He was way too excited about getting under this dress."

She stalked off on a mission, and Jonouchi had a feeling that Kitamura would be getting an earful if and when Mai found him. At least she wasn't going to stick around. He knew Mai was probably smarter than he was, but if she was trying to get somewhere with Kitamura...he didn't know what her limits were. If she had them. It wasn't as if he'd asked.

"I can't believe this," he groaned, covering his face with his hands as he slumped in his seat, "That asshole actually stalked me here..."

"If he shows up to bother you, just hide in my suite. He can't go up there following you; security will pull him aside. Besides, if he gets bothersome, I can have him thrown out."

He wasn't going to deal with Kitamura if he wasn't going to behave himself. It wasn't that hard to have Isono discreetly kick a party goer out, he'd done it before and no one had noticed. It was just a pain, having to report where the man was located, and then have that individual steaming outside the hotel while the press asked over what had happened.

"I don't think he'll bother you anyway," added Kaiba, "Since you're sitting next to me here and I'll chew him out in public if he tries any bullshit with me."

The chef finally appeared and took Kaiba's order, returning quickly with a tray full of different sushi samplers. Kaiba seemed keen on eating the tuna, self-assured that nothing would happen tonight, but Jonouchi probably didn't feel as confident over it.

He was deeply concerned, actually. He'd lost his appetite over it. If Kitamura was there, he'd find some way to make himself a nuisance. He wasn't an idiot, even if he acted moronically forceful when the mood struck him. Jonouchi had enough experience with him to know he was manipulative, and he didn't stay successful in business by being an imbecile.

Maybe he'd be cautious about approaching Kaiba, but Jonouchi wasn't sure if he'd find some way after the party, or if Kaiba would be with him the whole time. He certainly didn't seem very concerned about the issue. So what if he chewed Kitamura out in public? Kitamura was vindictive enough to take that out on Jonouchi, and the last thing he wanted was his business broadcasted around the room.

He picked at a piece of sushi, squeezing it like a rubber duck between his chopsticks and trying to work his appetite back up. He wanted to eat, especially since sushi wasn't usually available to him, but he simply couldn't put it in his mouth. It seemed like a terrible waste, but he guessed he could always eat later...

Jonouchi's eyes wandered the room. He had an eye out for Kitamura, but mostly he was just vacantly looking around. The crowd in attendance seemed very different from the event of Sigfried's he'd attended. Kaiba's guest list seemed less high society and more engineers. It made Jonouchi feel less completely out of place, like he was just a random lower-class kid who snuck in wearing passable clothing. Certainly, hiding in the corner was less appealing now than it had been previously.

"So this is the crowd you hang around with?" Jonouchi asked, resting his head on his hand. "They seem a lot less stuck-up than Schroeder's friends."

"These people aren't European, for one. Two, I don't "hang out" with any of my guests, but they are important to my company and most of them are either investors or scientists that have worked on my staff."

There were a few celebrities in attendance as well, but mostly the guest list for Kaiba Corporation included people who mattered. They weren't Domino City's best and first families, since the upper class never really rubbed Kaiba the right way. He was upper middle class, before his parents died, and watching the stuffs who lived off the successes of past generations irritated him, especially when they looked down at him for being "common" in blood. Or at least, they assumed he was, since he was not Gozaburo's birth son.

"I don't have a particular liking for the people Siegfried chose to surround himself with."

"Well, that's good to hear. Maybe you're not such a snob after all," Jonouchi teased. He knew Kaiba didn't approve of Siegfried's social circle, of course. Otherwise, why sit in a corner drinking himself into a stupor?

"If you'll excuse me," Kaiba interrupted, getting up from his stool and adjusting his clothes, "I got something stuck between my teeth, I'll be right back."

"Um," Jonouchi didn't have a chance to ask. Kaiba strode out of the room, off to fix his appearance although it didn't look like he needed it. Jonouchi wondered somewhat bemusedly why it was Mai that annoyed him so much.

He sat, content to wait patiently and observe the people wandering the party until Kaiba returned. They weren't as measured and alarmingly fake as the people that had been invited to Siegfried's gathering. They seemed slightly unsure of themselves in conversation, but Kaiba had said they were scientists. They probably weren't as interested in social engagements as...thinking about stuff.

Jonouchi was broken from his observations when someone sat beside him rather suddenly. It made him jump, since he hadn't been paying any attention at all. He never really did when he was in any place run by Kaiba. He felt safe knowing there was security everywhere, as opposed to being in his apartment, where he was always on edge.

He openly frowned when he saw that his visitor was Kitamura. He'd been hoping to avoid him altogether, but he supposed it wasn't easy for him to stay unnoticed due to his hair. In all likelihood, Kitamura had spotted him ages ago in the sea of brown and black and simply waited until he was alone.

"Jonouchi-"

"What are you doing here?" Jonouchi asked pointedly, glaring at him. He'd expected that Kitamura wouldn't be easy to shake, but he'd held out hope. He didn't want to be bothered with him, especially somewhere public, and where Kaiba might appear at any moment. "Did you not understand me before?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kitamura hardly looked put off. Jonouchi was irritated by how unaffected he was. He knew it wasn't out of being good-natured, certainly. It was because he wasn't taking him seriously. Jonouchi, by this time, had been through enough of that bullshit and had no intention of putting up with it any longer.

"Do you want a list of reasons?" He asked, his voice chilly. "Let me see. You're a rapist, a terrible lover, and a manipulative prick. You used me repeatedly after taking advantage of me and for once, I'm not going to keep coming back for it."

His eyes didn't stray from Kitamura's. He stared into the dark spheres, wondering vaguely if they really were black rather than just dark brown. Either way, they didn't betray whatever he might be thinking at the moment.

"I honestly have no idea how to make this clearer to you. I never want to see or speak to you again. Stop following me around, and don't contact me anymore."

Jonouchi turned away from him after that, facing forward as he finally took some sushi from his plate. He still wasn't hungry. He just didn't want to sit still while he was being stared at. He thought amusedly that he was acting like Kaiba, thinking that whatever was bothering him would lose interest and go away if he just ignored it for long enough. It worked about as well for him as it usually did for Kaiba, too. Kitamura didn't leave, and kept his voice low when he spoke.

"Jonouchi, that isn't your decision."

Jonouchi stared at him for a good, long time. He didn't even know what to say to that. So, was this Kitamura when he wasn't bothering to be pleasant? He probably shouldn't be so surprised, since all his actions up to this point had been to that effect. He'd just never been confronted with any determination on Jonouchi's part before.

"I-"

He cut off when he realized Kaiba would probably be returning soon, and this issue was hardly about to be resolved. Jonouchi stood, heading for the doors that would lead him to the lobby. He knew Kitamura would follow. Better to find somewhere private if there was going to be a blowout. Like hell if he was going to let Kitamura be forceful with him anymore. But he could hardly get into that conversation in the middle of a crowded room, especially if Kaiba decided to come back from the bathroom finally.

Jonouchi quickly spotted something that looked like a board room entrance, and beelined for it with Kitamura in tow. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble with security for waltzing in there without any heed for permission or clearance, but he didn't see anyone around to stop him.

When they were inside, he shut the door behind him and stood by it. He was hardly comfortable, even if he knew he could take Kitamura to the ground with no difficulty, and preferred to have his back to the wall. And be close to the exit.

"So," he began, trying to keep his face schooled but unable to stop his lip from curling slightly, his eyebrows sinking dangerously over his eyes, "What's this about me not having a choice?"

"You can't simply decide I'm not going to see you anymore," Kitamura insisted, leaning against the long table in the room. He looked more like he was discussing a contract than a fucked-up relationship, but Jonouchi figured that was about right for them.

"I definitely can," Jonouchi snorted, but Kitamura cut him off before he could say anything else.

"We're dating," he pointed out, as if Jonouchi didn't know, and hadn't just said otherwise, "You can't simply cut it loose without my permission."

"What?" Jonouchi blinked, slightly baffled. Once again he wondered if Kitamura was a terrible person because he wanted to be, or because he was wired completely wrongly. Probably both.

"You're acting childish, Jonouchi. I've compensated you for your cooperation, certainly, and I've been nice to you as much as possible. There's no reason for you to act like this."

Jonouchi opened his mouth to speak, even though he wasn't sure what to say first, but he didn't get a chance to say anything. It seemed Kitamura wasn't interested in giving him a word in edgewise.

"And contrary to what you believe, the sex wasn't bad. You're overly demanding and have never taken my preference into consideration."

"Your preference-"

"Furthermore, I know you were thinking about someone else," Kitamura stated. Jonouchi was a little surprised by his expression. He looked almost hurt. Was it possible for a sociopath to feel hurt? "It honestly wouldn't surprise me to find out that you were cheating on me, as well. No one I've ever been with has complained as much as you have, and I never put nearly so much effort into the others..."

"It's kind of unlikely you'll get bad feedback if you rape someone and never see them again, you son of a bitch!" Jonouchi snapped, nowhere near sympathetic. He felt a headache coming on, and a burning compulsion to run back to the room where the party was taking place, where there were sane people and he could remember there was a real world that made sense. "You just fuck people and leave, and you did the same shit to me, just repeatedly."

"I also paid you more than you were worth," Kitamura replied coolly. Jonouchi was taken aback, not by the insult (it didn't mean much, coming from him) but by the fact that Kitamura had said that. He'd never seen him trying to be scathing before. "Because I knew you were Jap trash and I felt bad for you. Evidently you haven't taken it much into consideration."

"No shit," Jonouchi scoffed, "You and I both know that you only paid me and gave me presents because you wanted to make sure I didn't stop fucking you. That isn't a relationship, pal. That's prostitution, and I'm not doing it anymore. Besides, if I'm that unworthy of your time now, why do you care if I dump you?"

He waited for a response, and was surprised when Kitamura didn't immediately reply. He seemed extremely uncomfortable, and stared rather deliberately at the floor, scowling. Jonouchi pressed himself against the door as realization dawned on him.

"You like me now," he accused, "Or you think you can make me compliant? Either way, you're getting the short end of the stick, Yankee."

Kitamura snorted, crossing his arms. Jonouchi felt rather horrified by the prospect of Kitamura having any feelings for him, honestly. That felt sick to him. Probably because it was. If that was how he treated someone he liked...

But that was unlikely. He sincerely doubted Kitamura understood sensations like that anyway, much less felt it for him. It was far more likely that he believed he could make Jonouchi a more ideal plaything. No thanks.

"You were getting better before," Kitamura muttered, "I don't know what got you acting so irrationally all of a sudden."

"I'm more rebellious than you are manipulative," Jonouchi smirked slightly when Kitamura frowned, "And luckily for me, I had a friend around to talk some sense into me."

He had to remember to pat himself on the back later for not isolating himself from his peers, or anything equally stupid. Otherwise, who knew where he'd be...probably suffering from abused lover syndrome, letting Kitamura do whatever he wanted and forgetting that it shouldn't be that way.

"Jonouchi, you're acting completely unfair."

"Nope, pretty sure I'm not. Don't worry, you'll probably be over it in a few hours."

He turned, opening the door and preparing to leave. He'd had more than his fair share of the funny farm this evening, and had no intentions to endure it any further. Then he stopped, remembering another important point, and he turned to look at Kitamura.

"Oh, by the way," he growled, his expression threatening. Kitamura hadn't known him in high school, but back in those days, no one wanted to see him like that. It usually landed someone in the hospital. "Stay away from Kujaku Mai."


	24. Chapter 24

He left, walking very briskly back to the party and hoping Kaiba had returned finally. He didn't want to be bothered again. Kaiba couldn't possibly take that long fixing himself up, could he? Honestly, Jonouchi had thought an advantage of being homosexual was not dealing with the obsessive preening. And the PMSing. But Kaiba seemed to be doing both permanently, so he was pretty fucked as far as that was concerned.

Fortunately, Kaiba was finally back. He noticed immediately when Jonouchi entered, and Jonouchi approached him quickly. Hopefully Kaiba didn't think he'd skipped off with Kitamura again. Well, he had, in a way. But it had been for a different purpose than usual.

"Hey," he greeted, standing close enough that Kaiba would be able to hear him at low volume, "There was something I wanted to tell you before you ran off to powder your nose."

He wanted to mention the freckles for shits, but he refrained. It wasn't the time.

"I'm not dating a girl. Just in case you took Mai seriously when she brought it up..."

He shifted from foot to foot, slightly embarrassed. He hoped Kaiba wouldn't ask after it. He didn't want to have to discuss the talk he'd had about his "girl problems" with Mai.

"I didn't think that was the case."

"Oh," Jonouchi blinked, "Well, good."

Kaiba just continued to sit there picking at his leftover sushi before slowly finishing his plate, glancing at the crowd. People didn't try talking to him, surprisingly, but that was probably because Jonouchi was next to him and he looked engrossed in conversation. That was good, he could deal with that, and hopefully everyone would remain too polite to interrupt and demand his attention.

"Uh," Jonouchi watched Kaiba playing with his food, seeming highly disinterested. What could he do about it? It was a bad idea to try distracting him with pointless conversation, and Jonouchi wasn't any more interested than he was. Not to mention, he was feeling worn out and rather perplexed after dealing with Kitamura. Jonouchi grumbled slightly to himself as he rubbed his eyes and contemplated the fact that he'd probably saddled himself with a crazy ex-boyfriend. That was great...

"Can we go somewhere else?" He asked, nudging Kaiba slightly. "We're both bored, and I'm sure we could do something more exciting upstairs. Like celebratory drinking."

"What exactly would we be celebrating? And besides that, Jonouchi, you're not supposed to be drinking. I would be held responsible, remember?"

He wasn't aware of the situation of Kitamura, or that he was watching them from afar. When Kaiba got up and paid their bills at the sushi bar, he didn't notice the man's dark eyes following them, Jonouchi strolling behind as they crossed the foyer of the hotel together into the elevator for Kaiba's room.

Kaiba thought he was being stealthy, in how he disappeared and no one tried stopping him for pointless conversation like times before. It made him smirk, when he pushed the button to get to his room, and immensely proud that Mokuba was handling the party like a pro. Everyone was coming up to him to talk, not Kaiba for once, and that in itself was a major success.

Jonouchi was feeling absolutely peachy by the time they got upstairs, his lingering thoughts about Kitamura now faded. He was sure they'd resurface later, probably while he was alone, but for now he was concentrated on Kaiba and privacy and alcohol, wherever that would lead. Probably fun times, regardless of what they ended up doing. Kaiba had the potential to be more fun when he was drunk, and Jonouchi was...more of a wild child than usual, he supposed.

"So, you _are_ going to let me drink, right?" He asked, grinning. "I mean, there's nothing you can do about it if you're intoxicated and a minor just happens to stumble upon your stash of expensive alcohol."

He chuckled, taking a seat on Kaiba's couch and stretching his legs, wiggling his toes in his socks. It felt nice to relax. He hadn't worked much today, particularly, but he was tired.

"I won't drink a whole bottle this time. Promise."

Kaiba snorted at him, going into the kitchen and pulling out two beers. He didn't always like drinking sake, and it was better to enjoy a variety of alcohol anyway. They wouldn't need chasers for it. Uncapping the lids, he handed one to Jonouchi before sitting down on an opposite couch.

"What did you think of the convention?" He asked, crossing his leg, "Was it up to standards?"

"Of course," Jonouchi nodded, "What do you think we're celebrating? I enjoyed being in the spotlight more than I thought I would, honestly. It was nice to get an ego boost, I guess. Even if my opponent was a little girl who didn't know the game."

He rolled his eyes, taking a long swig of his beer, only pausing when it was about half-gone. He was trying to pace himself. Usually, he'd take a beer like a shot, downing the whole thing in one go, but he was trying not to drink to excess. Well, too much to excess.

"The new Duel Disk is incredible, Kaiba. I'm sure you know, of course, but it still needs saying. It's better than anything I could have wanted from it."

"You nearly made that photographer piss his pants when you couldn't get your dragon under control," smirked Kaiba, sipping from his beer, but clearly enjoying it. Unlike the crap Jonouchi drank at home, it was rather expensive and had a nice clear taste to it. "Didn't it almost try biting the guy in the first row?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi snickered, grinning at the memory, "That was fun. I kind of wish I hadn't stopped it."

But the reporter _had_ looked like he was going to shit himself, honestly, and he hadn't wanted to be responsible for that.

"Makes me wonder, though. What do your dragons do when you summon them?"

"They bicker with one another, like dogs. Usually snapping and bullying each other. But alone, they act like your dragon did. Lazy and grooming themselves, sometimes even sleeping if the monster they are up against isn't strong enough to warrant interest. Mokuba programmed them, and I think he enjoyed giving them more personality."

"Bicker, huh?" Jonouchi had finished his beer, and smirked slightly at the thought of the three powerful, majestic dragons squabbling with one another. "What, are they fighting over which one you love the most?"

He laughed at the idea. It wasn't too unbelievable, in his opinion. Kaiba seemed to consider the three dragons one entity, essentially, since they were three copies of the same card. But having three of them on the field, all acting like separate creatures, would probably change the context a little.

"No," Kaiba finally finished his beer, getting up to go grab another, "They act like animals, so they fight for dominance like any other predator. If you had two Red Eyes Black Dragons, they'd do the same thing. Or if you play a baby dragon type with an adult, the adult will try to defend it."

"Wow," Jonouchi blinked slowly, starting to feel a little groggy. The alcohol was hitting all at once. "That sounds cool..."

He reclined on the couch, feeling a buzz spread through his body. He wasn't at the point of being "happy" drunk yet, but they weren't talking about anything he found funny, particularly. It probably wouldn't be long until everything was funny to his brain, of course, but for now he just felt relaxed and lazy.

"Hey, Kaiba," Jonouchi addressed, his eyes narrow as he smiled somewhat dazedly. Kaiba didn't seem to be as buzzed as he was. Maybe he was better at hiding it, or had a higher tolerance. Jonouchi had chugged, though, and the effects of the beer had snuck up on him. He wanted to ask for a second, but he was enjoying the tingling under his skin too much to try holding and drinking from a bottle.

"You know...you know your freckles? On your nose?" Jonouchi asked, touching his own bridge with his index finger. "You shouldn't try hiding them..."

"What?"

Kaiba didn't know how Jonouchi could knew, and he felt pretty scandalized over it at first. It wasn't like he powdered his nose or some shit, but he certainly didn't let people close enough so that they could tell. They had always been there, and were more prominent as a child, but once he hit ten, the spots had mostly gone away since he didn't hang outside that often and age made them more faint.

Which was fine with Kaiba, who preferred looking like he had perfect fair skin instead of having people noticing his blemishes. It wasn't like he could hide his European influences. A lot of it was very noticeable, and he had more resemblance to his mother than his father, but still. No one needed to know about the freckles on the bridge of his nose.

"H- How do you even know about them? Are you staring at me while I sleep?"

"You'll never know," Jonouchi teased, sticking his tongue out. He'd managed to bewilder Kaiba for once, and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. "I don't see why I should tell you. You're too self-conscious about it. I'm not complaining though, you're cute when you're flustered."

And now he was flirting badly. Maybe he should have another beer so he wouldn't be sober enough to know how badly he was doing it.

"I'm not flustered," argued Kaiba, frowning, "And you have been staring. That's the only way you'd know. It's not like you kiss with your eyes open."

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba drank down the rest of his second better, not stopping until the glass was empty. "Most people consider that sort of behavior rude, even if you're all touchy feely about me. Next you'll be telling me when I have blackheads on my face..."

"Don't be pissy about it," Jonouchi snorted, not overly concerned with Kaiba's upset. He'd get over it. "Would you rather I stared at you while you were awake, then? That wouldn't go over very well. Besides, I can't help noticing shit when I'm sleeping near you. I prefer to look at you while I tell you crap in your sleep."

He chuckled, looking at his empty beer bottle and wishing for more. He was starting to miss the taste, and the feeling of it running over his lips. Maybe he'd drink the next one more slowly.

"Kaiba," he whined pathetically, "I want more beer."

"You have a pair of legs," he answered back, changing the thigh he had crossed, "Get off your ass and get another yourself."

Jonouchi snorted and stood, pleased that he was able to walk fairly steadily. He shuffled to the fridge and grabbed two beer bottles by the neck. He returned to the couch with them, popping the cap off of one and sipping on it. He decided he'd drink more slowly. There was actual flavor to it, surprisingly, but he should have expected that Kaiba wasn't going to buy anything cheap, or some bitter stout.

"Really though," Jonouchi watched Kaiba as he pulled his legs up onto the couch, "Your freckles aren't that noticeable, and it's not like they're ugly or anything..."

"I don't see why you even need to bring them up," Kaiba was rolling his eyes, finishing up his second beer before putting the glass down and crossing his arms against his chest, "It's not like I sit here and pick apart your physical imperfections. If anything, it just makes me glad you've only seen me naked in the dark. For all I know, you'll start saying my penis isn't the right shape, or some stupid shit."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with your penis," Jonouchi replied scoldingly, "Maybe I haven't seen it except in low light, but I have a pretty good mental image from putting it in my mouth."

He snickered and took another swig of his beer, drinking it down for the taste before stopping and setting it on the table. He didn't want to lose track of it.

"Freckles aren't an imperfection, anyway. I only brought it up to tease you a little, you goof."

He wondered vaguely what physical imperfections of his that Kaiba was referring to, and felt self-conscious, but he was fortunately too tipsy to blush over it. Kaiba was such a snob, it wouldn't be surprising if he had something to nitpick, but Jonouchi wasn't overly concerned. One of them was a man who wasn't ashamed of his blemishes. Namely scars, in Jonouchi's case.

"I'm not a goof, or a goose...stop calling me by odd names, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi was strange, but Kaiba was too relaxed to really get annoyed over him. He seemed very animated and happy, despite what had happened earlier that day, and it was better dealing with his teasing than having him acting like a jackass again. Sure, he'd probably end up drinking all the alcohol, but Kaiba could always get more.

"And I only care about my looks because everyone else does. It helps being attractive in business, people tend to trust you better and look up to you when you always appear clean and presentable instead of fat and unkempt. You know how Japanese people are, and Americans aren't much better about it despite the fact that many of them are overweight and ugly themselves..."

"That isn't judgmental at all," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, though he was slightly amused. Kaiba reminded him a little of girls in high school, calling every other person unattractive for one reason or another. He wondered what the basis for comparison was. Himself? If that was the case, no one stood any chance. "But whatever, you know your business, so I'll take your word for it."

He topped off his beer, then popped the cap off the second one he'd brought. He was starting to feel a little stupid. Not uncontrollably so, but usually by this point in the evening with Honda, they'd be acting ridiculous. Honda had more of a sense of humor than Kaiba, though. He needed to see him sometime...

"I'm not drinking too much of your beer, am I?"

"You're fine."

There was a lot more booze than just the pack of beer sitting in Kaiba's fridge that Jonouchi could get into. Sake, vodka, rum, wine...Kaiba had his own little stash, along with whatever could be brought up from room service if they so chose to have something more special than just hard liquor with chasers. Mokuba had pop and cranberry juice, and that was enough for mixing.

Along with a few cans of Red Bull.

"If I didn't want you drinking my beer, I'd say something about it."

Sitting back and closing his eyes, Kaiba thought about drinking another. But then again, they were empty calories. "Someone will restock it by tomorrow anyway."

"Huh," Jonouchi sipped on his third beer, "That must be amazing...wish I had someone putting booze in my fridge, haha."

He drank absently, starting to zone out from the alcohol. Kaiba seemed to be done drinking, and Jonouchi didn't want to be too much more drunk. God only knew what would happen if he was and Kaiba was sober enough to know how stupid he was acting. Three was enough for him, right? It wasn't like Kaiba was any fun to drink with anyway...

Of course, when Jonouchi did finish his beer, he started to miss the taste again. He made himself stand, even though his limbs felt heavy, and he stumbled to the fridge to see what else was inside. He grabbed the first bottles he could reach, unable to focus enough to read the labels. He could still see clearly, but his brain wasn't making any connections.

He sat back down and continued drinking, now gulping faster thoughtlessly. He drank beer like soda most of the time, just because his first experiences with alcohol had been getting as trashed as possible. It had been one of many forms of cock-sizing competitions between himself and other gang members. Them, and Honda, who was a much more impressive drinker when he was determined enough. That said, he had a much lower tolerance than Jonouchi did, too. And was hilarious when he was stupid drunk, in his opinion.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi called, realizing he was lying down and he'd lost his beer. He sat up and searched around for it, finding it on the glass table before him. Maybe he'd set it down. "You should drink more...it'll make you happy..."

"Drinking makes you fat," replied Kaiba back smartly, "And I'm not trying to get messed up tonight."

He could see that Jonouchi was beginning to be affected, his cheeks were all rosy and his eyes had become dilated. His words were slurred, which just made his trashy Japanese accent even harder to understand, but Kaiba knew his Osakan drawl was no better. At least he wasn't trashed too, or else they'd hardly understand each other.

"Besides, unlike you, I don't plan on pissing my pants."

"Ain't gonna piss myself," Jonouchi grumbled, "I'm not some pussy drinker. Long as I can make it to the bathroom."

He wasn't sure about that at the moment, actually. He'd finished what he was drinking and didn't feel much like moving was an option. With Honda, they usually engaged in indoor drunken shenanigans and had hyperactive energy from the alcohol high. Kaiba was a much less energetic person to engage with, and Jonouchi just felt lazy. And kind of horny, but that was to be expected.

"Besides, you won't think I'm very attractive if I go and piss on your couch."

"No, I won't."

At least he still had a little common sense intact. No one was hot when they were pissing all over from being unable to control their bladder. Kaiba snorted before taking their empty glasses and throwing them in the recycling under the sink. He didn't feel like drinking, his head was already a bit foggy from alcohol, but he did go into the fridge and took out a carton of strawberries for him.

Fruit was expensive, and Kaiba enjoyed it immensely. He just sat there eating them one at a time, biting into the fruit as the red juice went down his lips, and he had to lick it off to keep his suit from becoming stained.

"Would you like one too?" He asked. "I know you don't normally eat fruit."

"That's an understatement," Jonouchi replied vacantly, his eyes focused on Kaiba's lips. He wondered if he was trying to do something, or it had just happened. Probably the latter, since Kaiba never really had to try. "Yeah, I'd like one."

He unsteadily took the fruit that was offered, his fingers feeling oddly slow and heavy. Then he bit down on the strawberry, making sure he didn't spill any seeds or juice into the couch. It was obviously organic, and grown nearby. Kaiba didn't skimp on it, obviously.

Jonouchi hummed, smiling contentedly after eating the strawberry. It had been ages since he'd had fruit. He hadn't tasted any since he'd gone to America, and even then it had been scarcely.

"You're gonna spoil me at this rate," he teased, curling up on the couch and holding onto the pillow on which he'd rested his head. He watched Kaiba, whose appearance made him feel strangely embarrassed. Probably because looking at him was making him feel funny in the groin. It was definitely that. Hopefully he wouldn't get an obvious stiffy. That would be awkward. Kaiba probably wouldn't be surprised, since Jonouchi was giving him a drunken edition of his I-want-you stare, but it would be embarrassing.

"All I did was give you a piece of fruit, stupid," Kaiba started eating them himself, rolling his eyes and snorting. Alcohol and fruit seemed to go hand in hand, and he thought about making himself something later, like a fruity thing with vodka, as long as Jonouchi didn't make some stupid comment over it. It wasn't like Kaiba didn't enjoy taking shots too, but being able to drink and not have that burn going down his throat was preferable.

"So what happened with your run in with Kitamura? He didn't try anything funny this time with you, right? I can't believe Mai was with him, I thought even she had better taste than to hook up with him."

"Well, I doubt she would have stuck around for long," Jonouchi chuckled, "She acts like a ditz, because rich guys seem to like it. But she's pretty selective..."

She hadn't considered him dating material, after all, and he was hardly lacking in the decency department. Mai seemed to be on a mission to not only find a rich husband, but also fall in love with one.

"As for Kitamura...I explained to him that I was breaking up with him and he didn't handle it very well. I swear, he's the craziest person I've ever met."

"Crazy how?"

Kaiba cocked his eyebrow at hearing that, becoming slightly more interested. He knew from hearsay that Kitamura didn't take rejection well, but he also never really dated anyone before. Just slept around with anyone willing and made a general ass of himself at parties. People didn't really care for him, at least in Japan, but he seemed to have too much influence with certain individuals and that made it hard for Kaiba to make him disappear.

"Did he threaten you?"

That seemed unlikely. He was never one for long term relationships, and the only person he stayed with was Otogi, for business. Kaiba knew for sure that they were not sleeping together, thankfully.

"I don't know if you could call it threatening," Jonouchi grinned as he remembered the threat he himself had issued, "He claimed that I didn't get to choose to break up, or whatever...I dunno, it was fucked up. He was convinced that he was the victim."

Which was honestly bewildering. Jonouchi had hardly known what to do with the man. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He'd probably toss the phone just in case. Fucking tracking devices...

"He's so creepy. I'm pawning that phone tomorrow. Can't afford the bill anyway."

"You still have that thing? Jonouchi, how can you be so stupid..."

Jonouchi wasn't sure how to reply, and was saved from doing so when the door to the suite opened. His eyes widened when he saw Mai peeking into the room. His drunken mind scrambled for an explanation, but was sated when Mokuba walked into the room, and she followed.

"Hello!" She greeted. "I took your advice, Jonouchi, but you disappeared on me-"

She paused, looking from Jonouchi to Kaiba, and then at the empty bottles on the coffee table before appearing absolutely scandalized.

"You snuck off and started a party without me?" She gasped before looking at Jonouchi with a scolding expression. "Shame on you, Jonouchi Katsuya. You should have brought me along. It's a good thing I ran into Mokuba."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Mai," Jonouchi slurred apologetically, and she seemed sated. She smiled pleasantly, and he thought he could see wheels turning in her head.

"It's all right. I suppose I shouldn't be upset that the two of you are such good friends. Yugi would be proud of you, Kaiba."

Jonouchi started laughing at Mai's jape, and couldn't stop even when his stomach started hurting and he caught sight of Kaiba's scowl of immense disapproval. Mai was unaffected, of course, but Jonouchi was a little uncomfortable. She didn't seem to care one bit what Kaiba thought of her, but she was like that with everyone...

"How much have you had to drink, anyway?" She asked, sitting beside Jonouchi. "You're still underage, you naughty thing. I hope that girl of yours doesn't disapprove of that kind of thing."

"She doesn't care," Jonouchi grinned, finding it immensely funny that Mai was unaware that his "girl" was sitting across the way on the opposite couch and frowning rather irritably. "Now come on, did you come up here to chide me all night, or are you joining the party?"

"Of course I came to party," Mai giggled, before sobering as if she'd just realized something. She leaned close enough that Jonouchi could smell her perfume, and his eyes widened as he wondered confusedly what she was doing. Then he realized she was trying to whisper in his ear.

"You seem happier than before," she noted in a hushed voice, hiding her mouth behind one hand, "You did oral, right? It worked?"

Jonouchi could feel his entire face turning red. He was probably blushing all the way down to his navel.

"Yeah, definitely," he muttered, shooing away Mai, who was laughing at his embarrassment. Oh, if she only knew. She'd probably be scolding him for giving up too much and suggesting that he make Kaiba chase him. As if that would happen.

Kaiba just sat there staring at the two, trying to figure out what was going on. Mokuba had taken a seat next to him, throwing off his shoes and stealing his berries, and usually Kaiba would be annoyed, but right now Mai had thrown him so off balance that he didn't care too much about that. She was strange, how she could get Jonouchi so flustered, and he wanted to know what or who they were talking about.

"Sharing secrets over there?" He asked, smirking. "For all you two know, I have this entire room bugged. You should just share with the class and spare yourself the embarrassment of me finding out."

Jonouchi paled; it made Kaiba wonder what Mai was telling him. His face was no longer scarlet red, but blanched completely, and Mai was laughing in that shrill voice of hers.

"Oh Kaiba dear, you're no fun at all."

"Good."

He went over to the kitchen and made himself a drink. Vodka with cranberry juice. Hopefully that would make the woman's high-pitched laughter more tolerable to be around.

Jonouchi had no intention of "sharing with the class", if he could help it. He was drunk, but not drunk enough that he was going to upset the delicate balance in the room. Mokuba seemed amused with it all, but he wasn't tangled up in Jonouchi's drama, either. Jonouchi reached for the second bottle he'd brought from the fridge and downed it so quickly that Mai gaped at him.

"You need to slow down, honey," she informed him, "The night is still young. I can't have you vomiting everywhere before it's even midnight."

"I'm not gonna vomit," Jonouchi wrinkled his nose at her, "My stomach is made of steel."

"Even so. You shouldn't embarrass yourself by drinking like a high schooler," she sniffed. Jonouchi could tell she was being facetious, because he knew her well enough, but he had a feeling her humor was lost on others. "Grown-ups drink with sophistication."

"There's nothin' sophisticated about getting trashed," Jonouchi replied bluntly, lying down on the couch as much as was possible with Mai sitting on one cushion, "You can take your stuck-up notions somewhere else, lady."

Mai giggled at him, but he was too lazy to laugh. He simply lay, feeling quite comfortable and content with his face in the pillow. Despite Kaiba's obvious grumpiness about Mai's presence, he didn't seem to be kicking her out, and Jonouchi was grateful for it. It was nice having someone more fun around to help him get his high, and Mai had inadvertently saved him from the giant buzzkill that was discussing his relationship with Kitamura.

He had a feeling Kaiba would never understand that. Jonouchi could explain all he wanted, and he'd never understand. How could he? He'd never experienced anything like that, and probably never would.

Mokuba watched Jonouchi silently. He seemed pretty done for the night. Much like his own brother, but not so quiet about it. Kaiba was always hidden somewhere when he was trashed and didn't make a great show of his intoxication, but it looked like Jonouchi was too oblivious to care.

"Jonouchi, don't drink so much that you'll get sick in the morning..."

He knew about that one time. Kaiba had told him about it. Vaguely. Mokuba wasn't aware they had slept together, but he heard about him throwing up in the bathroom during the morning and having to sleep it off while Kaiba stayed with him. Hopefully that wouldn't be happening in the hotel room...

"I'm fine," Jonouchi replied, rolling his eyes, "It'll take a lot more than a few beers to get me sick."

"Hmm," he heard Mai beside him, "I hope you don't get intoxicated like this with your lady friend, Jonouchi. A girl doesn't want to see her love interest stumbling around drunk."

"Like I can afford alcohol," Jonouchi chuckled, amused by the fact that Mai still thought he had some girl around. He considered announcing that he was actually trying to seduce a man, but his rational mind decided against it.

"Honestly," Mai rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, "Kaiba had the right idea. He didn't drink except for a little wine on our date."

Jonouchi's good mood faltered a little at the mention of that, but he didn't let it get to him. Kaiba had explicitly stated that he wasn't interested in Mai, so that wasn't even a concern. But thinking about it still made him grumpy.

"It wasn't even a date, you ditz," Jonouchi snorted, and Mai smacked his shoulder as punishment, "You asked him to take you to dinner and it sounds like he wasn't all that enthusiastic."

"Oh, well, you know Kaiba," Mai cooed at him, batting her eyelashes. Jonouchi looked toward the kitchen to see how he reacted. He simply scowled and drank down what was left in his glass. "So _tsundere_. When he says things like that, it's only to save face."

Usually Jonouchi would enjoy watching Kaiba get so effectively picked on, but at the moment he wasn't particularly pleased. Mai was joking, of course. He knew how she was about dates. If it didn't work out, oh well. She'd find someone better. So he doubted she meant anything she was saying. Still, he felt uncomfortable and irrationally upset. Maybe he was just being defensive of his interests.

"It's always the same with those types," Mai sighed, shaking her head. Jonouchi realized from how non-glossy her lipstick was that she must have eaten or drank something. Probably both. Was she tipsy? It would explain a little, specifically why she was a less measured than usual. "They act all aloof and disinterested, so you have to trick them into chasing you."

Jonouchi almost laughed out loud at that. Kaiba, chasing? That would never happen. He was too lazy to lead during sex more often than not. What would it take to spur him to action in a relationship?

He felt like he needed more to drink. Whether she was joking or not, Jonouchi didn't really want to be sober while Mai gave facetious advice about seducing Kaiba. He should know better than she did, shouldn't he? He'd sucked his cock. He certainly had a better claim...

Jonouchi stumbled to the kitchen and almost fell into Kaiba before he managed to right himself.

"More alcohol," he begged, looking up at Kaiba with pleading eyes while Mai explained to Mokuba that his brother just needed someone to "ignite his fire". Mokuba was cracking up over there, and Jonouchi wished he could be equally amused.

"What kind of alcohol?"

Kaiba had many kinds. Opening his pantry door, he revealed a collection of expensive brands from all around the world, along with domestic bottles in case Jonouchi wanted something more familiar. Thankfully for him, it was all premium and probably wouldn't destroy him the next day like the cheaper crap would, but Kaiba pulled out a bottle of chilled vodka and poured some juice and red bull into it.

"Enjoy," he teased, handing Jonouchi the concoction, "And if you find yourself too wired after drinking this, we'll find a way later to wear you out."

Kaiba thought it was funny, the look on Jonouchi's face, and he sat up and drank on the kitchen counter to avoid the conversations going on in his living room. Mai was annoying, and if it wasn't for her marketable appearance and skills at communication, he'd have nothing to do with her. But unfortunately for him, she was friends with everyone else in the crowd.

Jonouchi quickly drank what Kaiba had given him, both to zone out on the conversation and finding the idea of being "worn out" very alluring. He was sitting up on the couch now, feeling less relaxed and more high. And more tingly. He squirmed in his seat, knowing that he was probably just wanting to re-affirm his "claim", but he tried to brush it from his mind. He knew already that Kaiba didn't give two shits about how much he felt about him, and certainly didn't think he was relationship material.

Mai was only joking, anyway. He shouldn't be so pissy about it.

Still, he only grew more irritated as she and Mokuba continued to laugh at her jokes and Jonouchi got more drunk. He was starting to lose his motor skills. That, and his rationality. He couldn't really keep his thoughts straight anymore, which he knew from experience was usually the point when he lost control over his mouth. He tried to stay quiet as he sat vacantly on the couch.

It grew more difficult over time, and eventually he interjected, abruptly pausing Mai's giggling with a rather snappy statement.

"Mai, he already turned you down," Jonouchi grimaced, "He's not going to change his mind, especially if your ideas are that terrible."

He noticed that the room was suddenly very quiet. Mai stared at him, seeming more bewildered than anything. Jonouchi felt immediately guilty.

"Jonouchi, I was only joking," she told him, seeming concerned, "Why are you so upset?"

Jonouchi cleared his throat and shifted, suddenly acutely aware of Kaiba's presence in the open kitchen. He curled up on the couch, resting his face on a pillow to hide it.

"No reason," he muttered, "Ignore me, I'm stupid and drunk."

"Oh, Jonouchi," Mai sounded genuinely sympathetic, and he did feel a little better when she hugged him, but he was still utterly humiliated, "You're not stupid. Maybe you should give it up for the night, though."

"Yeah."

He lay quietly as Mai continued chattering with Mokuba. The two of them seemed well entertained by one another, which was good for Jonouchi, because that removed attention from him. He pretended he was invisible and could just sink into the couch and disappear. He still felt twitchy and buzzed from the drink Kaiba had mixed him, but now he was too embarrassed to even think about flirting. He'd completely forgotten about Kaiba sitting right there in the kitchen when he'd said that, and now he probably thought he was an idiot. More than he did already.

Shit. He was never going to get Kaiba to go out with him.

Jonouchi considered himself too conscious and stood with his empty glass, making his way to the kitchen a bit slowly to avoid falling on his face. He leaned against the counter on which Kaiba was sitting, setting his glass on top.

"I'm wired," Jonouchi informed him, meeting his eyes as best he could, "Wear me out."

"You want me to do that in front of my brother and Mai?"

Kaiba started laughing, and wasn't that bothered that Mokuba and Mai both looked over confused at him as his deep voice broke through the room. He couldn't believe Jonouchi was even suggesting that. He reeked of alcohol, and he was beginning to look like a mess. Probably from lying on the couch while wearing a suit. Now he was working on taking that off, throwing the jacket over the couch, and wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Jonouchi, you need to learn something about having fun. First rule being, never leave any witnesses behind. I'm not going to do something like that with you as long as there are people inside this hotel room. And you're really drunk. That wouldn't be a very gentlemanly thing to do, taking advantage of little old you."

"Yeah, sure," Jonouchi snorted, leaning closer to Kaiba's personal space as he spoke quietly, "Let's do it. Right here. Maybe you'll get lucky and it'll chase off your company."

"I'm pretty sure your friend Mai here would enjoy watching the show."

If people didn't think anything was going on before, it was far more clear now. Jonouchi was visibly all over Kaiba, in his personal space, and Mai was even staring as Mokuba rolled his eyes. Kaiba wasn't embarrassed or put off enough to back away, but he wasn't about to make a scene either.

"Do you really want her and Mokuba finding out you're a homosexual this way?"

"It's not like Mokuba doesn't already know," Jonouchi muttered, slightly embarrassed but undaunted, "And Mai isn't a snob like you, she's not going to judge. She'll probably give me tips."

He smirked a little at that. He was honestly curious to know how her advice would change if she knew he was after a man, but he shook it from his mind.

"If you're that self-conscious about it, then take me to your room. I don't care, just do it quickly, please."

He wasn't really asking so much as demanding, but he was too drunk to care now. He had his hand on Kaiba's thigh and was leaning into him, aware of the silence in the room and not much concerned.

"Jonouchi, stop it. You're drunk."

"So are you. Come on, it'll be fun. I've never tried you drunk before," he grinned, unable to stop himself. Kaiba wasn't that drunk, and he could tell. He certainly wasn't as drunk as he was, not stumbling over himself or losing control of his mouth. And thoughts. And actions.

"My brother is in the room staring. Knock it off."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes up and looked at Kaiba's face. He didn't seem like he was just being coy, nor did he look like he was in good humor. He pulled away, feeling rejected and silly, and crossed his arms.

"Whatever," he muttered, leaning against the countertop. Kaiba jumped off, giving him a stern look of disapproval before going into his bedroom and shutting the door. Everyone probably thought they were fighting, but really, Kaiba just didn't feel like entertaining Jonouchi's sex drive while there were people in the room. That wasn't his thing. He liked discretion. Now that was lost because Jonouchi couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Jonouchi huffed indignantly, deciding to remain in the kitchen rather than return to the living room where Mokuba and Mai were sitting. He heard her calling his name, and Mokuba seemed extremely amused, laughing his little ass off. Jonouchi was embarrassed, but that wasn't the worst way he could be reacting.

He stiffened when he heard Mai's voice, closer this time, and he saw the bottom of her evening dress as he stared at his feet. He felt alarmed, realizing finally that he'd just completely revealed himself in front of her, and he turned his head away.

"Jonouchi-"

"Yes, I'm gay!" He snapped, feeling slightly guilty when Mai briefly recoiled. He turned his gaze on her, hesitantly, surprised to see that she didn't look particularly upset. "I'm sorry for not telling you before. I'm just...ugh. I'm sorry."

He caught a glimpse of Mokuba watching intently, his expression far too entertained. Jonouchi glared at him, and he grinned. That little twat.

"Jonouchi, it's fine," Mai gently held his wrists, smiling reassuringly, "I'm not upset. I wasn't planning to be surprised like that, but I'm not angry with you or anything. Honestly, what kind of friend would I be..."

Jonouchi sighed, hanging his head.

"Pfft. I'm not surprised," laughed Mokuba, getting up to get a soda, "I could tell a long time ago..."

"You can shut right up," Jonouchi glared, his nose wrinkling up in disdain, "I'll still beat on you, you little jerk."

"Will you enjoy doing it too? I'm almost legal," he joked, opening his can of pop and taking a long sip before spraying a little from laughing, "I know you like Nii-sama, but I think I'm pretty good looking too, right? I got the same eyes."

"You little-"

Jonouchi was abruptly stopped mid-charge by Mai, who prevented him from bounding drunkenly into the living room to give Mokuba the spanking of his life. Obviously he wasn't getting enough from relatives.

"Just ignore him," Mai cooed, and Jonouchi sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter defeatedly. He was hoping this whole evening would be a black spot in his memory by morning. "Jonouchi, I'm not upset, but I would like to know what's going on."

She looked toward Kaiba's closed bedroom door briefly, and Jonouchi shifted uncomfortably.

"It's complicated."

"Yes," Mai replied, probably recalling when Jonouchi had said the same thing the last time they'd talked, "It seems like it is. I'm assuming your "lady friend" just stalked into the other room, right?"

Jonouchi nodded, staring at his feet. Not that there was any reason to act scolded, since the only person who was really disapproving at the moment was Kaiba, and he was gone for the night.

"Oh my goodness," she covered her mouth with her hands, and Jonouchi looked up, dreading what was coming when he saw her expression of shock, "Did you- Oh my god, you must have. No wonder I couldn't get him to go on a second date with me."

"For fuck's sake," Jonouchi grumbled, his eyes wandering to Mokuba, who was still watching attentively but didn't seem to realize what they were talking about. Thank god. "I doubt it. It's not like it matters to him."

"What do you mean?"

Jonouchi snorted, then looked at Mokuba, whose eyes were glued to the scene. He reminded Jonouchi a little of his mother back when she watched soaps in the afternoons.

"If you want to escape with your sanity intact, then you'd better get out of here," he suggested a bit threateningly.

"Whatever." Mokuba got up, rolling his eyes and leaving the room to go back downstairs. "I don't want to know about your homo adventures anyways."

He slammed the door behind him, but was gone. For the moment.

"Mai," Jonouchi gazed up at her with sad eyes, "He doesn't have any feelings for me. I mean...he said he liked me once. When he was drunk. But he doesn't want to date me."

"That doesn't make any sense," Mai huffed, "He can't say he likes you but not want to date. Is he just too busy?"

"Well," Jonouchi grumbled, "He says he doesn't want a relationship because he's busy, but he doesn't want to date me specifically because he's a big snob."

He frowned, wrinkling his nose. Just his luck that he'd be head-over-heels in love with someone who would be impossible to woo for asinine reasons. Jonouchi's mind was still blown by it, really. Kaiba had never come off as being such a classist before.

"Oh, Jonouchi, if he doesn't want to date you, why did you do oral?" She asked, seeming distressed. "He won't buy the cow if he can get the milk for free, you know."

"But Mai," Jonouchi whined pitifully, "He's so good in bed. He's amazing. I mean, we haven't been all the way, but..."

He trailed off, feeling embarrassed. Not that Mai seemed put off at all. She was listening with piqued attention, hanging on his every word, but somehow it just made him feel more awkward.

"You shouldn't have sex with him if he isn't making any commitment, though," Mai picked up when she realized she wouldn't be getting any more details, "And Jonouchi...I know you like him a lot, but if he's going to be too stuck-up to date you just because you were born poor, then he doesn't deserve you."

Jonouchi hadn't really seen Mai being serious before, unless she was angry or in the middle of a game. She had her hands on his shoulders, and her gaze was so intense that he couldn't look away from her violet eyes. Even if she was slightly tipsy, she obviously had enough sense in her head to know it wasn't a joking matter.

"You have to really think about how much he's worth, even if he's good looking and wealthy," she stated, "Don't sacrifice yourself for someone who won't appreciate it."

"But..." Jonouchi muttered, "We are friends, and he helps me out, but he doesn't want to date me."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He felt horribly down, despite all the alcohol.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough, or I'm trying the wrong things."

"Have you told him you want to date him?"

"Yeah, he knows," Jonouchi recalled the night he'd broken down in this very suite, "But I've never really...talked to him about it, I guess. I was preoccupied with other shit."

"Mm_hmm_," Mai raised her eyebrows at him, and he snorted.

"Yes, okay, I was distracted by the sex. So sue me. How am I supposed to help it?"

"You have to if you want to be happy," Mai replied matter-of-factly, "If he really thinks you don't deserve him, after knowing you for so long, then he doesn't deserve anything from you. Not even your love, but I know you can't do much about that."

She looked sympathetic. Jonouchi felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to be mothered over it, but he wasn't going to turn down advice and someone he could talk to.

"I haven't really tried being appealing to him, though, so I guess I can't blame him," Jonouchi grumbled, "Maybe if I made myself seem like a better idea, he would consider it."

"Of course he would," Mai seemed surprised at his uncertainty, "Why wouldn't he? You're charming when you actually try, Jonouchi, and you're a looker. If he's already your friend, then he must like your personality. Haven't you tried being romantic?"

"Well," Jonouchi shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "Not really."

"Oh, you dunce!" Mai covered her eyes, and Jonouchi scowled. It wasn't as if he'd had all kinds of time for that. He'd been tangled up with Kitamura, and Kaiba had barely been willing to fool around, at first...

"Do you actually think I stand a chance?" He asked, gazing at Mai hopefully. She laughed that high laugh of hers, but the sound didn't get on his nerves like it evidently did Kaiba's.

"You already have a chance. You just have to seize it. Have some confidence! It makes you more attractive."

Jonouchi snorted, and Mai laughed at his embarrassment before wrapping one arm around him and helping him back to the living room. No point standing in the kitchen anymore, he supposed, since Mokuba was hiding at the party now.

"I have faith in you, Jonouchi. You just have to take the leap and really try to get his attention. Stop focusing on the sex and think more about the romance."

He didn't say anything in reply, but he nodded. He was worn out, and gratefully lay down on the couch. He'd probably be sleeping there tonight.

"Don't be so glum about it," Mai sniffed, "He took you to his hotel suite in private for drinks, didn't he? That's almost a date. He didn't even try to get any "payment" for it. He must like you a little, and he respects you even if he's a big snob."

She made a face at Kaiba's bedroom door. Jonouchi hoped she wouldn't try giving Kaiba an earful, but he doubted she would. She had more tact than that. Mai seemed much less complex on the surface than she really was, he supposed.

"I guess you're right," Jonouchi replied, his words slurring, "Now I just have to convince him."

"I'm sure there's only so much even Kaiba can resist," Mai winked at him, "If you lay on the charm, he'll be helpless."

"Obviously, you're joking," Jonouchi chuckled, knowing she probably was. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling light in the head and heavy in his limbs. He didn't really want to sleep on the couch. He'd prefer to be in Kaiba's bed, even if he probably wasn't going to get anything now that he'd embarrassed him.

"It looks like you're having an early evening," Mai teased, and Jonouchi half-heartedly stuck his tongue out at her, "I still have the night ahead of me, however. I think I'm going to follow Mokuba downstairs."

"You do that," Jonouchi managed to speak, "Go frolic."

Mai giggled, and he heard her footsteps as she walked toward the door. She opened it, but it didn't close immediately.

"Jonouchi?"

He opened his eyes enough to look at her. His vision was blurry.

"No more oral, okay?"

Jonouchi didn't have time to reply before she slipped out, his face turning red and making him uncomfortably warm. He liked to think that he would set that rule for himself regardless, but he probably wouldn't have. If he was in the mood or Kaiba wanted it at all, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

He tried lying on the couch, lazy from the alcohol but not sleepy enough to drift off. He felt uncomfortable and lonely, however, and ended up forcing himself off the couch. He stumbled to Kaiba's bedroom, falling into the door and fumbling with the handle. If Kaiba didn't know it was him from the heavy thud against the wood, then he was more drunk than he'd seemed.

Jonouchi shuffled in, miraculously remembering to shut the door behind himself. Kaiba was working. Jonouchi had thought he was going to lie down and sleep, or something. Hopefully he hadn't heard what he and Mai were saying in the living room.

"Hi," he greeted meekly, worried that Kaiba was miffed, "Can I stay in here?"

"It's not like I could kick you out if I said no."

"Yeah," Jonouchi took that as the most consent he would get and carefully crawled over the bed, lying down with his head on a pillow. He looked up at Kaiba, who was focused on his computer screen.

"Kaiba?"

"What is it?"

He didn't look up from his computer screen, too busy writing down ideas for another upgrade on the duel disk. Staying ahead of his own inventions was important, and although the duel disk was virtually perfect, he could make it even better. Maybe to the point that a duelist didn't even need cards each time they played. The machine would have the deck memorized, for easy gaming. No more losing decks by careless duelists...

"I'm not even mad anymore, Jonouchi. You look tired, you should just go to bed."

"I'm still sorry," Jonouchi mumbled before yawning. Kaiba's bed was much more comfortable than the couch, and the background noise of the computer keys clacking was preferable to the silence of the living room. "I shouldn't have done that...I'll try not to embarrass you again..."

He sighed, closing his eyes and rolling onto his side. He was tired, he supposed. It had been a rather taxing evening, between Kitamura and the drinking, and then making an ass of himself. At least Mai had been more supportive than Mokuba. Recalling her words, Jonouchi moved a little closer to Kaiba on the bed, his fingers pressing into his thigh. Feeling the slacks under his skin made him realize he was about to pass out in his clothes, but he was too tired and lazy to do anything about it now. Maybe Kaiba would undress him later.

"Goodnight," Jonouchi murmured, surprised that he'd managed to speak in his half-conscious state. Hopefully he was still coherent.

"Yeah, goodnight to you too."

Kaiba glanced at Jonouchi, smirking, but kept typing. He could tell when his companion had passed out, his body slack and resting right against him, but it was cool enough in the room to not be a bother. Besides that, he wasn't nearly so intoxicated, and actually planned on staying awake for a while. Just until he had his plans etched out exactly how he wanted them.

Then he'd go to sleep too, restfully now that he had company.


	25. Chapter 25

When Jonouchi woke up, his head was pounding and he felt groggy. He grumbled, wanting to go back to sleep, but he felt too uncomfortable. He realized as he moved that his clothes were missing, aside from his boxers, and he felt that he was pressed against Kaiba's body. He couldn't remember if he'd fallen asleep that way, or he'd moved while unconscious.

It was as he registered the feeling of Kaiba's bare torso under his fingers that his eyes snapped open (painfully) and he caught his breath, wondering if something had happened the night before and he didn't remember. He sat up, looking himself over, but he didn't feel any dried substances on his skin. He couldn't tell if he should be relieved or disappointed; he was glad he didn't have a blackout and forgotten about having sex, but it sucked that he hadn't been laid.

Oh, well. It was probably for the best. They'd both had alcohol, and Jonouchi hadn't been in his right mind. Probably would have tried to hop on Kaiba's dick as usual, but without any sense in his head.

Kaiba was still sleeping, and Jonouchi wondered if he should wake him. Probably not. He had a hangover to nurse anyway, so why add to his headache first thing in the morning by invoking Kaiba's grumpiness?

Unlike Jonouchi, Kaiba really wasn't a morning person, and it was generally better when he woke up on his own. After such a big party, the office wouldn't be opening immediately, as assurance that everyone got a good day's rest. Mokuba had probably been out all night celebrating. Usually their events didn't end until near morning, but the kid couldn't go to clubs. And Kaiba had hidden away in his room, as usual.

But at least he didn't drink himself stupid. He'd only had two beers and quarter glass of vodka. He had enough of a tolerance that he wouldn't end up being that affected by it. Most of the grogginess would be gone by mid morning, and although he was beginning to wake up due to his back being cold from Jonouchi rising, he had no desire to awaken. It was still too early, and he felt too lazy to be bothered yet.

Jonouchi had given in to his headache and lain back down, noticing that Kaiba had stirred but was apparently too lazy to get up. Then again, he'd had a late night.

"Good morning," Jonouchi greeted, keeping his voice low both for his own benefit and for Kaiba's since loud noises first thing would probably annoy him. "How are you doing?"

He grinned when he got a tired grumble in response, and he pulled back some of the hair that was hiding Kaiba's neck from him. His skin was so pale in contrast to his hair. Jonouchi huffed against his neck, and then pressed his lips gently against the sensitive area, hoping that he'd get some kind of reaction. He kept kissing and nibbling on Kaiba's neck, getting grumbling and squirming in response as he continued.

"What are you doing?"

Kaiba tried swatting Jonouchi's face away, but he pulled back and avoided being hit, just grabbing the offending hand instead. It confused Kaiba, who tugged it back and rolled onto his stomach, and he was unsure if he should be charmed by the attention, or really annoyed. He still didn't know what to make of Jonouchi, or their relationship, and messing around first thing in the morning didn't seem like a good idea quite yet.

"You should be hung over. Go back to sleep, Jonouchi..."

"I _am_hung over," Jonouchi mumbled, "And I want to lie down, but...you're so attractive..."

He was only pretending to be conflicted, of course, and chuckled, his breath hitting Kaiba's neck. He had one hand on his shoulder, so he could lean on him more easily.

"Besides, I didn't get to do anything last night, so you get early morning affections."

"On a scale of one to shitting rainbows, how gay do you think that is?" Asked Kaiba, lifting his head just enough to be heard before settling on his side, "Besides, I thought you wouldn't be interested in fooling around anymore considering everything that's passed between us."

It didn't seem right to accept attention from someone when he wasn't interested in a relationship. Not unless Jonouchi accepted that and wasn't trying to fool himself into some sort of half-believed romance that wasn't actually there. If Kaiba allowed for that, his feelings would get even more jacked up, and only more fighting would come from it.

"Hmm," Jonouchi grumbled, sighing and giving up on Kaiba's neck, "That's right...I thought that last night..."

He rolled onto his back, frowning, rather upset at the prospect. Wasn't there a way he could get Kaiba to love him and also fool around? He had a feeling it would be hard to focus on both at the same time.

"Well, never mind," Jonouchi sat up, his head pounding when he did so. He figured it would probably be a good idea to get rid of his hangover as soon as possible. He stood carefully, groaning at the pain in his head. "I'm getting some water. Do you need a drink?"

"Gatorade please, we have it stocked in the fridge."

"Gatorade?" Jonouchi parroted. "If that's what you want."

He shuffled out of the room, and immediately after entering the living room, he felt the urge to escape back into the bedroom. Mokuba was already up apparently, and he seemed extremely amused.

"Good morning to you too," Jonouchi muttered, "You can just stop making that face at me, you little imp."

He made his way to the fridge, and found a couple large bottles of Gatorade inside. He grabbed one for himself, figuring it must work if Kaiba was using it. He tucked one bottle under his arm and unscrewed the cap on the other before taking a sip. It was remarkably refreshing.

"So what were you doing in Nii-sama's bedroom?" Asked Mokuba, still grinning and eating a piece of fruit while watching Jonouchi drink, "You look like you just woke up, which I guess is why you're not really wearing any clothes."

"I was sleeping, as you observed," Jonouchi grumbled before drinking down more of the Gatorade. He hadn't known it worked so well. He was already feeling less pained by his hangover. "Not that you should be that curious."

He started making his way back to Kaiba's room, his steps heavy but more steady. He didn't want to take too long arguing with Mokuba. It would just give him a whole new headache, and Kaiba wanted his Gatorade.

Kaiba was still sleeping when Jonouchi arrived. He had closed his eyes and passed out as soon as he was left alone, and rolled back onto his stomach. His feet were sticking out of the blankets, which had shifted all over the bed so that his back and part of his underwear were exposed. They were navy blue, and the band clearly displayed Calvin Klein's name in black print.

"I've got your drink," Jonouchi announced, setting the unopened bottle on the nightstand.

Kaiba turned over and reached for it, drinking a good quarter of the Gatorade in a series of gulps. He screwed the cap on again and sat it back down before grumbling. Although he didn't feel that hung over from drinking last night, he still felt foggy in the head, like he was still half asleep and Jonouchi was some character in a dream he was having.

"Thanks."

If he had any sense, he'd get up and take a shower, but Jonouchi was staring at him with sad eyes and it made him unsure of what to do or what was being expected of him.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" His eyes snapped toward Jonouchi, who looked surprised at being caught, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Jonouchi looked away, trying to stop staring. He wasn't in as bad a state as he had been the night before, but he still felt distress lingering in him, and had a feeling it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. He sat at the edge of the bed, his back to Kaiba, and he rubbed his eyes to chase away the soreness behind them.

"Ignore me, I'm not myself. Still pretty hung over," he muttered, hoping that would be enough to keep Kaiba from pressing. He gulped down more of the Gatorade to continue easing the after-effects of his drinking.

"You should pace yourself better."

Getting up, Kaiba shut himself in the bathroom, deciding to shower and get dressed before the morning was gone. Mokuba probably already ate, but maybe he'd still join him downstairs for breakfast. That sounded pretty good, and he needed something to eat and maybe some coffee to clear his mind. Last night was odd, and Kaiba hoped that he wouldn't be seeing Mai again any time soon.

Jonouchi sighed and stood, deciding he'd try to use Mokuba's shower. Obviously the kid was already cleaned up for the morning and didn't need it. He found Mokuba in the living room, watching television as he lounged on the couch. He looked amused when he saw him, though this time his smirk faltered slightly at Jonouchi's expression. Jonouchi didn't want to offer an explanation. He'd shooed Mokuba out of the room last night for a reason.

"Is it all right if I use your shower?" He asked. It seemed like a great idea to share with Kaiba, but that would probably never happen, and it wouldn't be good on his psyche anyway. Best to avoid that particular venture.

"Go ahead."

Mokuba was laughing, but he wasn't going to stop Jonouchi from getting clean. Obviously his brother wasn't as close to him as presumed since they weren't sharing the same shower in the morning, and that made Mokuba snicker until he heard Jonouchi slam the door. Well, he wasn't trying to be irritating on purpose now, but he couldn't help but be amused. It was like living in a gay soap opera.

Jonouchi huffed, displeased by Mokuba's amusement. Let him have his little joke, then. At least someone was getting a laugh out of all this crap. Jonouchi made himself perk up by remembering that he'd managed to get Kitamura off his back, but it didn't make him feel that relieved. He had a lingering fear that he'd keep coming back, and as he washed himself under the warm water, he resolved that he'd pawn the phone. As soon as possible. Maybe he could get a ride downtown from Kaiba.

Actually, probably not. He shouldn't be seen down there with a rich guy in a nice car, anyway. He'd have to leave and take the subway. Maybe he could come back and hang out later on, if he was lucky. Getting rid of the tracking device was the most important thing. At least he'd finally paid the bill for his actual phone and wouldn't be without communication.

He'd owe Kaiba forever for giving him a job. He thought it fondly, but the idea made him feel somehow depressed.

When he got out of the shower, he walked back to Kaiba's room in his boxers to grab his clothes. He had no idea where Kaiba had put them. Probably neatly away in the closet or something. His casual clothes had disappeared, and he hoped Mokuba hadn't hidden them away. Whatever the case, Jonouchi needed something to wear, and at least one of the Kaiba brothers must know where his clothing was.

It was like having housekeeping. Or a mother. But he couldn't quite see Kaiba in a motherly role. It wasn't very nice mental imagery.

He knocked on the door to Kaiba's room, and got no answer. The same occurred after a second knock, so Jonouchi walked in, assuming he must still be in the shower, or changing in his closet.

"Hello?" He called, poking his head into the room.

"Most people wait for a reply before just walking in."

Standing in just a towel, Kaiba was in the closet, sorting through clothes. His hair was dry, and it looked like he'd blow dried it before leaving the bathroom. Now he was standing with his hip out like he wasn't sure what to wear. Which was silly, because he usually wore the same clothes instead of enjoying color, but maybe that was just the eccentric part of his personality showing.

"But since you're already here, I folded your clothes. There on the bed."

He made sure to take care of that the night before, after undressing Jonouchi. It was annoying, because moving dead weight was never easy, but better than having to loan clothes again when he gave away most of his crap last time Jonouchi came ill prepared.

"And after I get dressed," alerted Kaiba, glancing over at Jonouchi, "I'm going downstairs for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Jonouchi's attention was immediately piqued, and he paused in changing his clothes to look at Kaiba. "Will you feed me?"

He knew Kaiba probably would, but it was rude to just assume. Hopefully it wouldn't be a dick move to skip off right after breakfast. He figured he'd give a heads-up during breakfast, and see if he'd be able to come back later. He felt like his time with Kaiba had been stolen from him a little, both by the company the night before and the party that had been before that. Oh, and there was also his utterly stupid decision to try to fuck him in the kitchen. He'd have to apologize for that.

"I wanted to talk to you anyway, and I'm hungry."

_And I'm sorry for trying to hump you in public last night_, He added mentally, but he figured that apology could wait for now. At least until Kaiba wasn't obviously in productivity mode.

"I wasn't planning on starving you, stupid."

Grabbing the same black clothes as usual, he threw them on the couch before slipping on his underwear and getting everything on, looking for a short while for his belt before getting it on too. He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to ensure everything was in place, but he left the metal bands and straps behind, just changing into the combat boots and leaving everything else fairly simple.

He waited until Jonouchi was dressed and they were in the elevator before asking what "talk" they were supposed to have. Mokuba was good at eavesdropping, and after last night, he didn't want him in the audience to his melodrama anymore.

"You want to talk?" He asked, looking down at Jonouchi before trying to hide a smirk, "What about? You don't need to apologize over being stupid drunk last night, I can forgive that."

"Oh," Jonouchi cleared his throat, relieved but embarrassed. At least Kaiba wasn't angry about the night before. "Well, I also wanted to apologize for embarrassing you and being a slut in public. I know I was drunk and all, but you seemed upset about it."

He leaned against the back wall of the elevator, vacantly watching the digital numbers. He felt awkward, more than he probably should since Kaiba was evidently indifferent. Maybe he was more embarrassed about it than Kaiba.

"It was annoying, that's all."

"I can imagine," Jonouchi muttered, "I'm glad you're not pissed at me."

Kaiba hadn't acted upset at all that morning, of course, but Jonouchi figured he should clear it up. He'd been drunk, but it had still been pretty damn awkward, and there had been an audience. Including Mokuba, who seemed extremely amused with the whole situation. Jonouchi looked forward to picking on him when it was his turn.

"Does that mean you told Mai last night then?"

Because Jonouchi was still in the living room after Kaiba left, and that made him wonder about just what they were discussing. Probably what happened, because anyone else would have been confused, and Jonouchi wasn't of the right mind to save face or try being discreet. He probably blabbered out everything, and at the moment it happened, Kaiba was pissed, but eventually he got over it. Jonouchi was drunk, after all, from his liqour.

"About some stuff, yeah," Jonouchi admitted, "I was too drunk to try keeping it under wraps. I ended up just blurting that I was gay and...stuff. She tried to give me advice."

He didn't really want to rehash his spiel about being desperately in love with Kaiba, and how he'd never love him back, etc. It would just sound like whining, and he didn't want to make Kaiba more uncomfortable. Or more opposed than he already was. Whatever slim chances Jonouchi had at convincing him couldn't afford to be threatened.

"What kind of advice?"

"Uh," Jonouchi felt his face getting warm and looked at the wall, hoping Kaiba wouldn't be able to see anything but his blond mess of hair, "Just advice. You know. Telling me not to put out too soon and stuff."

That would probably be like a joke to Kaiba, but it was better than telling him about the other portion of the discussion. Jonouchi didn't plan on letting him know about that. Hopefully Mokuba hadn't managed to eavesdrop or anything. It didn't seem like he should have been able to, since he was outside the room, but Jonouchi didn't want to underestimate his resources.

"You've been doing a good job of that."

The door opened, and Kaiba led the way out, turning toward the restaurant and getting a table quickly by the window, in a corner where it was quiet. There were still a few scattered guests from the convention, and Kaiba was quite happy keeping a distance from them and enjoying the peace and quiet while sipping the coffee that was given to him by his server.

"So, what are you hungry for?" He interrupted, watching Jonouchi from above his menu, "I know you didn't eat much the night before... Not with all that drinking."

"I could eat anything," Jonouchi grumbled, rubbing his stomach, "I guess traditional breakfast. As long as it gets here soon, I'm not concerned."

He didn't even bother opening the menu, figuring Kaiba would know what to order specifically anyway. Looking at the food would just make him hungrier.

"I wanted to let you know, though, that I have to run an errand after breakfast. Will you be free later on?"

Jonouchi tried not to sound too hopeful. He probably did anyway. He watched Kaiba, then felt nervous and looked at the table instead, feeling like a stupid schoolkid blushing in front of his crush. So ridiculous. But what could he do to help it? He wasn't that good at fighting first impulses.

"I won't be going anywhere today."

Jonouchi had a look of excitement on his face, like he was trying hard to contain how pleased he was over the answer, and it made Kaiba snort before he waved down the waiter and put in their orders. Traditional breakfast was good; different light dishes and miso soup with rice and fruit, things that Kaiba was sure Jonouchi didn't get to enjoy on a regular occasion. It was something of a treat, despite being what Kaiba considered normal, and he almost felt disappointed about Mokuba leaving them for pancakes.

"What did you want to do when you're done? The hotel doesn't have much, but the city's right here and I wouldn't mind going out as long as you don't drag me to some gay club or whatever."

"Why would I want to hang out in a place like that?" Jonouchi frowned. He didn't really want to be surrounded by a bunch of men (probably older than him) wearing flamboyant outfits and dancing to rave music. And he sure as hell didn't want to be recognized doing it. "Nothing like that, but we could have dinner, or something. Maybe see what's around for entertainment."

He couldn't think of anything, save what he'd done for entertainment in high school. That had been mostly Duel Monsters and saving the world, of course. There had also been long hours spent at the arcade, especially during the summer, and sometimes if he had the money he'd go with Yugi and Honda to the console arcade for modern games.

That would all probably bore Kaiba, though. Maybe it would be best to let him suggest the activity. Jonouchi didn't know much about his interests, aside from working. He liked physics and shit, but a museum of science would probably do nothing to hold his interest. His own creations were on display there as modern miracles.

Jonouchi sighed. It was hard to flirt if he couldn't even take the object of his affections for a decent outing. At least he knew what kind of food to order, for the most part...

"What kinds of things do you like doing?"

"Jonouchi, I really don't have hobbies, not since giving up Duel Monsters for good... I don't really go out unless I need to, and I thought you had some sort of plan or idea besides "just hanging out". Domino's a large city anyways, I'm sure you'll think of something by tonight."

It wasn't like anything serious. They could just stay in if Jonouchi was just looking for company, and Kaiba didn't mind being a shut in at his hotel or at home. Being stared at in public and dealing with people for hours (especially large masses) didn't interest him unless they were at a distance, like during duels. Entertaining a crowd was almost fun, but being immersed in one irritated him.

"What about the public market? You like food, and there'll be plenty there."

"If you're up for it, then definitely," Jonouchi grinned, relieved. It seemed like such a menial activity, at least he'd assumed Kaiba would think so. He felt less out of place knowing he wouldn't consider it a waste of time. "It shouldn't be too crowded in the evening. Most people will be doing their weekend partying or cooking dinner already."

Jonouchi paused when the server brought their food, and he waited until she was out of earshot before speaking. It was terrible how much he simply didn't care when he'd been drunk. He hadn't been concerned with who heard or saw him messing around with Kaiba. On a normal occasion, he wouldn't want anyone so much as hearing a conversation. Though Mokuba tended to drop in on them when it pleased him, evidently. It was a good thing he was too preoccupied with girls to make a frequent habit of it.

"So...should I meet you back here, then?" He asked before digging into his bowl, trying to take appropriately-sized bites. He wasn't starving anymore. He didn't need to stuff his face. And he didn't want to look so lower-class. There wasn't much he could do about his accent and his stride, but he could learn to eat more slowly.

"I'll pick you up and spare you the hassle of catching a bus."

Jonouchi would probably be pretty easy to get a hold of anyway. He had a phone. Speaking of which, Kaiba considered just getting him a new one as a helpful gesture, but it wouldn't do too much good if Jonouchi couldn't even afford it

"Do you still have a phone you can use to call me?"

"Actually," Jonouchi's voice dropped in volume, "I was going to get rid of it. I'll be switching back to my old phone. It's not like I'll ever be able to afford the bill for the smartphone anyway."

He'd wanted to keep it a secret, but whatever. There was no point lying about it.

"I don't know if you want to drive downtown, though," he shifted in his seat, "Rich-looking guy in an expensive car? People will notice..."

More than that, they'd notice Jonouchi, who was obviously not of his class, getting into his car. He didn't want word getting back to Rintama, since they had a pretty wide berth of "control" over downtown. Jonouchi had thought several times to just track down the ringleader and beat on him, but a grown man attacking a high school student wouldn't go over very well on a police report. Even if he was a little delinquent. It wasn't as if there was any proof.

"Then take a taxi and let me cover. Mokuba would be pissed if I didn't."

Jonouchi could hardly afford his own dinners, let alone rides downtown. Kaiba didn't mind taking care of it as long as he didn't become a pain in the ass later and made him regret acting on his better nature for once. That probably wouldn't happen, because despite the rough night before, they were getting along as of late, but still.

"You'll just have to make it up to me by showing me a really good time."

Jonouchi chuckled, his mind flying straight to the gutter, but he forced it out long enough to respond appropriately. Not hitting on Kaiba all the time was going to suck.

"I can do that," he nodded, "I'll give you my phone number so I can let you know when I'm on my way."

After doing so, he returned to his food for a few minutes, giving in to his growling stomach. Talking was distracting him from filling it. His mind kept wandering back to "showing Kaiba a good time", but he tried to brush those thoughts away. He didn't want to keep jumping his bones all the time. He should at least spend some time with him first, right? Maybe he'd have to try tapering off.

God, he sounded like an addict.

"Don't worry about dinner," Jonouchi told him, "I can cover my own tab for once."

He thought about stopping by his apartment before the pawn shop to grab the laptop. It wasn't as if he ever really used it. He hated being at home, and most the time he was either working or sleeping. That, and Kitamura had bought it for him. He really couldn't use it comfortably.

"I hope you would, since you suggested dinner in the first place," snickered Kaiba, picking up a piece of fish and dunking it into sauce before placing it into his mouth to chew, "Not that I have a problem paying, but usually it's common courtesy to treat when you are the person asking."

He turned his head again, sipping his coffee before taking out his phone and checking up on business matters. It was a good habit, reading over stocks, and Kaiba wanted to know what kind of press Kaiba Corporation received after the night before.

His brother was popular, and the internet viewers broke records for the most watched online convention, which was a nice ego boost too. No one could say they weren't exceptional, with that kind of success. Grinning, Kaiba looked over the rising stocks, and by the time he was done, his face had relaxed considerably and he almost felt like he should celebrate somehow.

"Apparently the convention did really well last night..."

"If it hadn't, it would mean something's in the water," Jonouchi muttered, his mouth still full. He continued after swallowing. "You seem pretty happy about it. Good to see it's not impossible to make you chipper."

He was using "chipper" in the least accurate sense, he thought, but it was about as joyful as Kaiba was going to get. Jonouchi was actually very pleased to see him grinning for once. Actually grinning with pride instead of mania or cruelty.

"I'd suggest celebrating, but I can't afford shit. I'll cover your dinner tab if it counts," he laughed. It would cost him, but his new job with KaibaLand left him with money in his pocket after expenses. It was a completely new experience for him, and he'd always been the type to spend on people if he had a little cash to spare. Which was good, since he normally owed his friends for kindnesses past.

"You're going to buy me dinner?" Kaiba cocked a slim eyebrow before giving an amused look, "If you insist, go right ahead. I won't stop you."

No one had really offered him dinner for sincere reasons before. He found it surprising that Jonouchi of all people was offering, but then again, he'd always been a true friend. Not someone like Mai or the other upper class individuals he knew who were trying to get something from him. He knew him well enough to realize that he only hung around because he wanted to be friends. It certainly had nothing to do with money, since Jonouchi seemed to look down on the rich anyways.

And finishing up his food, he watched Jonouchi get all flustered, stuffing his face a bit too quickly with food. It was astonishing, actually, that he was putting forth some effort to slow down and eat with actual manners, but still not quite what was socially acceptable in Kaiba's world.

Thankfully, though, he usually didn't eat at ritzy places.

"Don't expect me to put out for you afterward though," teased Kaiba, giving Jonouchi a look before finishing the rest of his coffee and waving the waiter over again for the bill.

"Of course not," Jonouchi sniffed in mock offense, "I am a gentleman, sir."

That was probably the biggest lie he'd ever told in his life, but so long as they were joking, it was more comfortable to play along than let himself get flustered by Kaiba's statement. He'd be red all the way to his navel at this rate. It was sad, too. He wasn't a socially inept person. Blushing didn't happen to him over any little thing. Normally he was confident and humorous enough not to start turning colors.

Jonouchi returned to his food, trying to quell his nervousness enough to eat slowly. More slowly. He still looked like a starved dog compared to Kaiba, but Kaiba ate like a bird. He wasn't doing too badly, right? As if he'd ever be able to tell. People in his neighborhood didn't care about things like that, and neither had any of his friends. But they'd been teenagers, and busy ones at that. Anzu was the only one who seemed to pick up some refined notions, and that was because she was more middle class than the rest of them.

"Yeah, I'll pay," Jonouchi paused his eating to speak, "Wish it wasn't money that came from you in the first place, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Sure."

Still amused, Kaiba finished up his plate before paying for the breakfast with his credit card, stretching his legs before getting up. He figured Jonouchi would be leaving to go downtown, to do whatever it was that needed doing, and dropping some money on the table for a tip and giving taxi fare to Jonouchi, Kaiba walked back towards the elevator so he could congratulate Mokuba appropriately.

"Just call me when you're free, and I'll meet you down at the market. Try not to do anything stupid until then."

The staff probably wondered why Kaiba was even talking to him now. They had seen that idiot dump coffee on their boss some months ago, and now they were acting like friends. It was strange, how that worked out, but Kaiba didn't regret it. The company was better than being alone, when Jonouchi wasn't drunk and chasing his dick.

"I am capable of being an adult, if I try hard enough," Jonouchi smirked, though he was slightly uncomfortable. He knew Kaiba was joking, but it was completely warranted nagging. "I've made it this long, after all."

He stood, gratefully pocketed the taxi fare before splitting ways with Kaiba at the elevator, and he waved goodbye as he left the lobby. He'd have to catch the nearest available taxi and try to get to his apartment, hopefully without attracting too much attention.

He needed to get out of that apartment. It was complete bullshit, having to run around like an animal trying to hide in its den without being preyed upon. His new job was keeping his stomach full, and he didn't have to be afraid of missing rent payments, but it wasn't enough to save up for a new place. Jonouchi considered going back to the mechanic shop, but he was fairly sure it was a waste of time. Certainly, it wasn't a chore for today. He'd have to go after work during the week...

The taxi stopped outside his apartment, and Jonouchi asked the driver to wait while he ran inside. Hopefully he actually would, and wouldn't drive off because he got skittish. Jonouchi felt like it was a horrible waste, selling the computer and everything, but he knew it wasn't going to be used. May as well get what he could off of it and let someone else have it. Someone who didn't associate it with Kitamura.

He dashed down the apartment staircase with his bag and ducked into the taxi. He didn't think he'd been seen, but he still looked around as they drove toward the pawn shop to make sure no one behind them was watching him leave. He was going to avoid coming back that night, and probably wouldn't since Kaiba never sent him home in the dark, but he didn't want to be targeted because he had nice shit.

Jonouchi was immensely displeased with the highest offer the pawn shop owner gave him. The computer was worth five times the price he got for it, which was utterly ridiculous, but what could he expect? It was a pawn shop. He didn't get much better for the iPhone, but he didn't care much. The thing was a tracking device. He didn't want it on him any longer than was necessary. Getting paid to lose it, well...that was a bonus.

Satisfied that he had at least enough profit to cover dinner that evening, he took the taxi back toward uptown. It was afternoon, but not quite dinnertime yet. Hopefully Kaiba was going to be free. Jonouchi called Kaiba from his old brick of a phone, already missing the smartphone, but knowing he wasn't being monitored.

"Hey, I'm on my way back to uptown," Jonouchi informed him when he picked up. His accent seemed to drawl even more over the phone. "Will you be ready to leave soon, or do you need time to get dressed up?"

He snickered. He found Kaiba's time-consuming and appearance-conscious bathroom habits funny, especially for someone who woke up looking perfect. It was fun to tease him a little sometimes.

"Very funny. I'll be ready when you arrive. Meet me in the suite."

Kaiba hung up, and Jonouchi would have been offended, but he knew how Kaiba was. There was no point carrying on a long phone conversation for courtesy if they'd already exchanged all the necessary information. He felt a burning impatience during the ride to the hotel, but he forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to seem over-excited or nervous, or start babbling incessantly.

He beelined for the elevator and rode it to Kaiba's suite. Mokuba was the one who let him in when he got there.

"Where's your brother?" Asked Jonouchi, looking around. Mokuba snorted.

"He's in his room. Can't be seen in public without making sure he looks perfect, after all," he snickered, making his way to his own room. Jonouchi grinned, thinking this could be a great opportunity to tease, but for all he knew, Kaiba was in his room working.

Jonouchi realized he hadn't checked on his own appearance before coming back. It hadn't been the first thing on his mind while he skittered around downtown trying not to be spotted with tens of thousands in electronics. He found a mirror in the living room, strategically placed to make the place look even larger, and tried to make his hair look like less of a wreck before straightening his clothes. At least the snug clothing wasn't difficult to fix into proper position.

He snapped to attention when he heard Kaiba's bedroom door open, trying to look like he hadn't been preening, of all things.

"Hey, you're ready," he grinned, "And I only had to wait five minutes after getting here."

He zoned out a little, looking over Kaiba's appearance. He was wearing the same thing he had been that morning. He hadn't even changed, what had taken him so long? No matter. He looked perfect, as usual. It was like hanging out with someone straight out of a commercial or magazine, and even as it made Jonouchi fluttery, it also filled him with an almost painful feeling of inadequacy.

"You look good," he noted, meeting Kaiba's eyes before he ended up staring too much. Not that Kaiba didn't know already, the bastard. Still, compliments couldn't hurt, right? Everyone liked a sincere compliment.

"I aim to please."

He went to grab his keys off the counter, along with his phone, before cutting across the foyer and reaching the door to the hallway so they could get outside. Mokuba was watching them intently from his place on the couch, where he was busy eating junk food, and Kaiba gave him a stern look before leaving. If he came back home and found crap all over the living room, Mokuba would die. Convention success or not.

"So we're still going to the market, right?" Asked Kaiba, as they reached the downstairs and went through the main front desk area. People were all around, drinking tea at the tables and chatting. The hotel was always busy, but when fall came and everything was changing colors, it got particularly busy before the bad weather would set in and the foreigners would stop visiting until the coming spring.

Not that it hurt Kaiba Hotel too much, but it was an inconvenience.

"It's not that far, we can walk over there."

"Sounds good," Jonouchi kept up with the pace Kaiba set. Didn't he ever try strolling? He walked like he was on a mission all the time. "Are you hungry or something?"

"No. I just don't like being in crowds."

There were a lot of people to cut through, and Jonouchi was taking his sweet time staring at everything in between. Not that they were in a hurry, but Kaiba didn't like being out and exposed to the world unless there was a reason for it. Battle City was one thing; he was like a predator almost, lurking through the streets for unsuspecting duelists who were so unfortunate as to lose their locator cards to him, a professional, but now...

Well, it felt different. He wasn't a self-important teenager like before, and Domino wasn't some playground for him to control.

"Really? I find it kind of energizing," Jonouchi stated, speeding up again so he could keep pace with Kaiba. "Everyone rushing around me doesn't get to me much. I like the noise, and there's a kind of safe feeling when there are lots of people out."

It was probably derived from his experiences. Silence meant trouble, and empty streets only meant more of the same. Being the only person walking on the sidewalk downtown was a good way to get mugged. Jonouchi had the good fortune of being able to take a lot of damage, and being able to defend himself. Most people in his neighborhood didn't.

"I prefer just driving places, but the streets are too crowded for that at night."

Not to get somewhere so close, like the market. It would be a bigger hassle trying to find parking, or just stopping to be dropped off if Kaiba had someone take them there. Cutting through the streets when the lights changed and going with the crowd, they eventually made their way to the markets, which had died down considerably since the morning sales.

"I guess I would too, if I had a car," Jonouchi mused. A car would be a terrible idea in his neighborhood, of course. It would get stripped or stolen within minutes of being parked around there. "Still, walking keeps me fit. I can't complain about being able to stay sexy."

Especially since everything he ate was crap, and would make anyone prone to weight gain despite how little he got to eat. He'd have to watch himself now that he could afford real groceries. If he ate more crap than walking could burn, he'd get fat. That would make seducing Kaiba pretty hard.

They made it to the market with a remarkable quickness, due to the pace Kaiba set. It was much less crowded there, since the sun was on the verge of setting and most people were out having fun rather than strolling around getting their groceries or sampling street food. Jonouchi felt his stomach growl and tighten, his mouth watering.

"Oh boy," he groaned, "Let's pick something to eat...you can choose, I'm treating. Just do it quickly, for my sake."

"Gyoza with yakisoba."

It would be cheap and filling. Most of the stalls left were for food, people cooking near the water as others drank by the beach and bar hopped through the pierside. The area was known for tourists and young people, a lot of happy drunks but very little crime, and usually there were even small festival-like activities around too, like there happened to be that night. The setup was in the parking lot near the beach, away from where the actual market building stood, and it had been converted into a festival.

Looking at it as Jonouchi paid for food, it reminded Kaiba of their time with Mokuba. His brother had enjoyed that sort of thing, especially as a kid, but it wasn't something they could afford to do often. Even when their father was alive, he was hardly around because of work and the nanny wasn't as much fun as an actual parent.

When Jonouchi finally handed Kaiba a plate of food, he snapped out of it, muttering a thank you before finding a place to sit down. Crossing his leg, he stared at the passing crowd of people with their children while eating, zoning out while Jonouchi sat next to him. He wasn't even aware of the staring he was getting from him.

"Are you all right?" Asked Jonouchi, watching Kaiba with concern. Kaiba seemed to be in his own world, staring vacantly at the crowd of passers-by. He looked almost upset, but Jonouchi couldn't think why he would be. "Is the crowd getting to you?"

"What? I'm fine."

"Oh," Jonouchi looked at his food, feeling as if he'd stumbled upon something he wasn't supposed to. But Kaiba still looked moody, so after a few seconds of picking at his food, he turned to him again. "Well...what's on your mind? You don't have to tell me if it's private, or whatever. You just look preoccupied."

"I was thinking about something that doesn't matter. Ignore it, it's nothing."

Taking up his chopsticks, Kaiba looked away before eating. He didn't feel like sharing his thoughts, especially over something so personal as his childhood. It wasn't like he thought about it that often, but only the last five years had been good to him. Well, not even the last five, more like the last three, after high school had ended in particular and Atem was gone. Yugi had left overseas, and everything had settled down into a more manageable life.

Yet, it still wasn't enough for him. He didn't ever really feel happy, and watching a mess of kids walk by, he stared at them absentmindedly before turning his attention back to eating. It would be nice to just zone out and people watch who were coming by, but not with Jonouchi paying him so much attention. That wasn't good, and some of the kids and adults seemed to pick up on who he was from just a glance.

He needed to stop dressing in black so much.

"You like fairs, right?" He looked over at Jonouchi, who was far more enthusiastic about eating his food, "If we go into a haunted house, I won't leave you behind this time. At least, not on purpose."

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, both at Kaiba's change of topic and the mention of the haunted house.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "Because if you take me into one of those things and ditch me, I can't be held responsible for the things I won't do to you."

He slurped his yakisoba, waiting for Kaiba's response while he stuffed his face. He hadn't eaten fresh noodles for a while. It seemed like the time between his chances to eat things that were fresh and actually tasty. It didn't seem like Kaiba wouldn't leave him afraid in the dark for his own amusement, but maybe he really meant it.

Hopefully he wouldn't mind having Jonouchi cling to him when he got too freaked out.

"Things you _won't_do to me? Hmm. I don't see cause for being alarmed."

He snorted, getting up and throwing away the dirty plate and pair of chopsticks he had before dusting off his pants and looking around for somewhere to go. Kaiba didn't see anything that looked like a haunted house. They looked shit out of luck until Halloween came around.

"I don't even see a fun house."

"Well, that kinda sucks," Jonouchi muttered, scanning the area. It was true, there wasn't any fun house. His mood brightened when he saw a divination booth, and it looked like they were doing palm readings.

"Let's go over there," he pointed, tugging a little at Kaiba's sleeve to get his attention, "I'm sure it'll be fun. Palmists tell your future."

"Just like cards have hearts?" Said Kaiba sarcastically in response, but before he could be answered, Jonouchi was already dragging him over there determinedly, and if he tugged back, he was afraid it would rip his sixty dollar turtleneck.

That would not make him happy.

So he followed along, somewhat hesitantly before going inside the tent and sitting down next to Jonouchi where he was instructed. The whole set up looked ridiculous, but the palmist herself looked nearly ancient, and he had enough respect in him not to say anything as the woman started speaking, her eyes looking blind from their glassy appearance.

"Who would like to go first?" She asked.

"Me, please," Jonouchi gave her his hand eagerly, knowing that Kaiba wasn't going to volunteer. The woman felt his hand, and he got the impression that he was being searched. It was better than getting felt up, he supposed. It seemed she was blind, so it made sense that she'd have to feel her way around his hands.

After a few seconds, Jonouchi was starting to feel a little awkward, but the reader spoke.

"What would you like to know about your future?" She asked, and Jonouchi hummed.

"You can tell me about...love, right?" He asked hesitantly, blushing a little. He heard Kaiba snort beside him, but he didn't comment.

"Of course," the old woman replied, tracing the dark line just beneath his first knuckles. Jonouchi waited for a few seconds as her brow furrowed. "Your heart line indicates that you're very passionate. Especially physically."

Jonouchi cleared his throat, squirming in his seat. How would she know that just from a line on his hand that he was like that? He knew it was supposed to be a fairly accurate art, but he had expected more general things.

"Your heart line tells me that you value both the physical and emotional aspects of love, and find joy in romance."

"Oh," Jonouchi grinned, "But I knew that."

"Did you? Your head line indicates detachment from your emotions."

"Uh," he stared at her vacantly. He wasn't sure about the whole "joy in romance" thing. It sounded like something out of a novel, and certainly not very masculine. It was more something that would be accurate to Kaiba. "That's not true. I get angry all the time."

"Anger can be like a shield," she replied cryptically. Jonouchi felt distinctly uncomfortable, but he wasn't finished yet.

"What about my love life, though? That's what I want to know about."

"Hmm," she shifted her index finger on his palm, "Your marriage line is close to your heart line. You'll find your partner young..."

Well, that was good to know. Jonouchi didn't want to fool with dating for decades.

"You'll have a long relationship, perhaps lifelong. But it will be a bumpy road."

"How bumpy is bumpy?" Jonouchi asked, looking at his hand even though he couldn't understand a thing about the lines she was pointing at. He didn't want to get stuck in a relationship with Kaiba if it was going to have dramatic separations everywhere.

"You're a stubborn individual, so any relationship you have will face adversity. Especially if you choose someone whose personality contrasts your own."

"Oh," Jonouchi felt that he could handle that. He'd get bored if he and Kaiba didn't bicker. As long as he wasn't insulting him all the time...

"Was that all you wanted to know?"

"What about children? Will I have any kids?"

"Yes," the woman answered quickly, running her thumb over a few short lines under his small finger, "At least one. Your child lines intersect your fate line, so the number will vary between one and three depending upon your choices."

"Why would I want three kids?" Jonouchi scoffed. One of the little bastards would be enough, in his opinion, but maybe two if the first one got lonely.

"Jonouchi, you are far too easily sold on this superstitious nonsense," snipped Kaiba, folding his arms and huffing a little, "I don't see how you can be so serious about it. Reading your hand isn't going to show how many kids you'll be having, stupid."

"Yeah, well, maybe when you spend thousands of years creating a fortune-telling method, I'll take your opinion into account," Jonouchi muttered, making a face, "If it's so stupid, then why don't you try? I bet she'll tell you your life story."

"Doubtful."

He gave up his hand always, shoving Jonouchi a little harder than necessary with his closest shoulder before grumbling. Having some old woman feeling his hand up didn't appeal to him, but maybe Jonouchi would get some stupid enjoyment out of it. Kaiba didn't see how anything so stupid could be remotely accurate, but maybe things like that were about fun more so than actual truth.

"You're very confident," she noted, touching the tips of his fingers, "I think perhaps to the point of being egotistical, but that's hardly uncommon at your age."

Jonouchi snickered. Kaiba was never going to outgrow being egotistical.

"You're successful in business," the palmist continued, "And will be for the rest of your life. You come from a broken family, and will be married young."

"What."

He knew he was going to remain successful, but he didn't see how "marrying young" played into it. Why the hell would he do that? Sure, he didn't want to be miserable and alone all his life, but there was too much going on for romance. It required more time and patience than he was willing to give at this point in his life, and he didn't want to deal with the commitment and having another responsibility on his shoulders.

"You probably got all of that from a newspaper article. Tell me something I don't already know, old woman."

"Yes, I read the paper regularly," she replied, and it took Jonouchi a minute to realize she was being sarcastic. Her tone was level, as if she was legitimately replying. "Your love line shows that you have very romantic notions, and put your partner before yourself in a relationship. You're best suited for someone unpredictable, who will keep you excited.

And you want to have many children, but the number you have is dependent on your marriage line, or your relationship."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, giving a questioning look. "I don't see how these hypothetical children have anything to do with the lines on my hand, let alone can be deciphered. Futures can't just be predicted in accuracy..."

He didn't like that. Pulling his hand away, Kaiba shifted uncomfortably before thinking about leaving, but Jonouchi gave him a look that told him to keep his ass in his seat. If it wasn't for the sake of having another person in the tent with them, Kaiba would have snapped at him for the nasty gaze.

"This is nonsense."

"Many people said the same thing about television," the palmist replied, "Palmistry isn't something that a group of people made up for entertainment. It's an art that was developed after centuries of practice and observation."

"She's telling you to stop being a dick," Jonouchi murmured, leaning closer to Kaiba so only he would hear, "At least try to have a sense of humor about it."

"There's nothing funny about being told I'm going to marry young..."

"Why wouldn't you want to be married young?" Jonouchi frowned, slightly disappointed. "There's no point playing the field if you find the right person."

Then again, when he thought "young", he thought...well, thirty, or something. Not now. He was way too young to be married. It just sounded so...final.

He and Kaiba couldn't get married anyway, so that probably wouldn't be a problem.

"Your lines dictate a happy relationship," the palmist added, "Both physically and emotionally. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Kaiba finally got up, dusting his pants again before briskly exiting the tent and sitting down at a nearby bench. He didn't like being probed. He felt like the woman knew too much about him, which didn't make much sense. It wasn't like he talked about his personal feelings over romance to people outside of maybe Mokuba, and a lot of his opinions concerning it were private.

Yet that woman talked to him like she could see through it all.

Whatever. That was over, and he was about ready to drag Jonouchi out of there, but he'd probably want to see more stuff before leaving. And Kaiba couldn't just drag him back to the hotel, since he did buy dinner...

"You don't have to look so unhappy," Jonouchi grinned, "I thought my reading was great. She didn't say I was gonna die or anything."

He inhaled a deep breath, taking in the smells of different foods that were being served nearby.

"I guess it's not really your thing. Thanks for humoring me, anyway. I had fun."

He was slightly annoyed that Kaiba was so pissy about the whole thing, but he didn't want to fight. He knew from the start that Kaiba wasn't a huge believer in things like divination. It was incredible that he hadn't been more of an asshole about it.

Jonouchi scanned the area for other points of interest, but he only saw game booths. The thought occurred to him that he could try winning a prize, but he wasn't sure it would be a good idea to drag Kaiba around the place. He certainly didn't seem that interested.

Still, he might be amused to watch Jonouchi fail, and if he did win anything, he could offer it to him as a present. Even if Kaiba ended up not wanting a plushie or whatever, the intention would still be there.

"Wanna check out one of the game booths?" Asked Jonouchi, eyeing one that had Duel Monsters-related prizes available. The odds of winning were low, of course, since all those games were rigged, but Jonouchi knew a lot of the tricks. Maybe that, and his luck, would help him out. "I don't know if you want to play, but I'll give it a shot."

"I'm not particularly interested in playing fixed games..."

But Jonouchi was too excited about the prospect of winning, dragging Kaiba over there by the hand and not really giving him a choice but to go along. At least he wouldn't have to play himself, since Jonouchi took the money out of his own pocket and only paid enough for himself, but it still made Kaiba wrinkle his nose. He felt a little funny about being brought over like some resistant girlfriend who was there only to get the prize, and he looked away with his arms crossed when Jonouchi started playing.

"I guess Mokuba would enjoy the prize if you actually managed to win," he muttered, only looking at Jonouchi from a glance before sighing, "He might appreciate a toy."

"I don't even know if I'll get anything," Jonouchi snorted, "Don't worry about it, Kaiba. I'm not gonna be offended if you don't want a plush toy. I'm just going to give it to you anyway."

He gave Kaiba a goofy grin as he paid for the game to start, and he got an eye roll in response. Jonouchi chuckled, knowing that was a good reaction comparatively, and started the game.

It was a fairly straightforward type. He had three lightweight balls to throw, and had to knock a stack of cups off of three pedestals at the other end of the booth. Jonouchi could tell the game was against his favor right from the start. The balls weren't hollow, but they were so light that throwing them hard would only result in them being swept away by their own crosswind. But if he couldn't throw them hard enough, he couldn't knock the cups over.

The cups were lighter than the balls, though, and rounded, meaning they would roll. If he could throw them the right way and knock the stack off balance with enough momentum, he could win.

But it would definitely be difficult, and he only had so much pocket money to use on it. His first attempt ended poorly, with no stacks standing, but only one had been actually knocked to the ground, and the last one he'd tried simply knocked one cup on top of another. Jonouchi grumbled, disgruntled and slightly embarrassed, but he paid for a second try.

That time he did better, having a sense for the way he should toss. He learned which cups to hit and how to do so in order to knock them off their pedestals, and managed to get two stacks on the floor. The man running the booth seemed reluctant to let him have a third attempt, but Jonouchi just gave him a rather confident grin and played again. He wasn't going to do a fourth try. He didn't want to waste the money, and he knew that if he didn't get it this time, he wasn't going to.

Fortunately, he managed. He got all the cups on the ground, and he jumped and shouted with this victory as the booth owner begrudgingly asked him to pick a prize. Jonouchi looked over the options, hoping that there would be a Blue-Eyes somewhere up there. He caught sight of what looked like one, and against the booth owner's wishes stood on tip-toe to move other toys out of the way to make sure.

It was definitely a Blue-Eyes. The plushie wasn't ugly, even if it was a little cute to be a rendition of one of the most fearsome beasts in the game. And as he pulled the cat-sized toy off the rack, he thought that the firm stitching and stuffing was nice to the touch. Still, plush toys weren't really something Kaiba had any interest in, and he knew it. It wasn't going to stop him.

"Here," Jonouchi offered it to him, "I want to give it to you, even if you decide not to keep it later. Figured it would be a nice sentiment."

Kaiba stared at it before taking it. He felt silly having some stupid toy in his arms, even if he was the only owner of the actual cards. People would probably laugh at him if they recognized him with the thing, but Jonouchi seemed so adamant about giving it to him. And not liking being looked at so intently, he just took it and grumbled, not saying thanks but walking off in the direction of the car.

Jonouchi felt light on his feet as he followed, knowing that Kaiba wasn't going to be any happier with the present than that. If he'd been pissed about it, he wouldn't have taken it. It struck him as being slightly pathetic that he was so pleased with such a somewhat irritated reaction, but considering the alternative, he was doing pretty damn well.

"So," he asked as they got into the car. Kaiba tossed the plushie into the backseat, where it sat looking completely indifferent to the abuse. Jonouchi still felt a little bad for it. "Where are we headed?"

"Back to the mansion."

It was late and he didn't feel like driving Jonouchi all over the place anymore. Going to sleep and maybe managing a few hours of rest sounded good to him, and he was quick about speeding toward the suburbs, making great time and avoiding a speeding ticket before he reached the gates of Kaiba Mansion and got through security and reached the main driveway.

He parked the car in front before getting out, only grabbing the toy as a second thought. Maybe Mokuba would like it. He saw no use for a kid's stuffed animal, but then again, Jonouchi might take offense. He seemed pretty keen on giving it to him and he didn't want him getting angry and making a huge deal if Kaiba didn't keep it.

But he didn't say anything. Unlocking the door and getting inside, he walked silently up the grand stairs with Jonouchi in tow before reaching his bedroom and placing the stuffed toy on his dresser. It had floppy wings that bounced when he dropped it there, and walking into the bathroom, he shut the door to get ready for bed, not saying a word to Jonouchi, who followed after him.

Apparently they were going to share the same bed. If it wasn't for the fact that Kaiba slept better with another human being, he would fight against it. But then his insomnia would get the best of him, so he decided to bite the bullet and deal with the company again.

Jonouchi sat on Kaiba's bed for a moment, wondering if he was irritated about being followed to his room. Not that he wouldn't be willing to sleep in the guest bedroom, if Kaiba wanted him to, but he'd prefer to stay in the same room. He started getting undressed, stripping off his pants, socks, and t-shirt and dumping them on the floor. Then he realized it was probably bad form and folded them, storing them in a corner of Kaiba's closet for the next day.

Then he waited. It wasn't as if there was anything to do in Kaiba's room right before bedtime. He could play videogames, but he didn't much want to, and it would be pointless if Kaiba was only getting washed up. Even though that tended to take him a while...

He lay down, stretching his legs and cracking his toes. It felt good to relax. He was hoping that Kaiba wouldn't take too long in the bathroom. His bedroom was creepy as shit, even with the lights on, and he hated the feeling that he needed to have his eyes open while he was in there alone. He stared at the closed bathroom door and hoped Kaiba would come back soon, and hopefully be in a passable mood when he did.

Which was rather quickly, since he just wanted to wash his face and brush his teeth before lying down. Closing the bathroom door and sitting by the edge of the bed, Kaiba took off his pants and belt, dropping them on the floor before removing his top and getting his socks off. He stretched, bringing his arms over his head and cracking the joints, before closing his eyes and sighing. The room was dark, and he didn't feel Jonouchi's eyes on him.

But the room was unsettling. He didn't sit there for long, and thankfully the curtains were open, so at least the moon was illuminating the room and it wasn't pitch black in there. Gozaburo's old room was rather ominous since it sometimes still felt like the old man was living in there, but now he was dead and Kaiba didn't want to be bothered by long dead ghosts of people he no longer had to fear. Especially while someone else was with him, too.

Turning around, Kaiba silently got under the sheets and closed his eyes. He could feel the body of Jonouchi close by, but he made enough space that they weren't cuddled up. Lying on his side, he sighed before trying to fall asleep.

Jonouchi stared at Kaiba's back in the moonlight, feeling oddly watched in the dark and alone due to Kaiba immediately wanting to sleep. Figured he'd just turn around and try to pass out right after flexing right in front of him. It wasn't his fault he was ridiculously sexy, but honestly. He should wield his power more responsibly.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi whispered, scooting a little closer. The room was too big. Jonouchi felt his agoraphobia kicking in, along with the creepy feeling of the room in general. Even his mild arousal and pleasure with the outcome of the evening couldn't dispel that. "Are you going to sleep already?"

Grumbling, Kaiba bunched up his shoulders in reply, wondering how Jonouchi missed the obvious. Why else would he be lying there unmoving? For fun?

"Yes."

"But it's so early," Jonouchi frowned, "You can't be tired..."

It wasn't as if they'd done much, and the night was still young. It was even the weekend. He didn't have to go to work the next day or anything.

"Besides, I'm wide awake, and it's your fault, so I'm making you responsible for entertaining me. At least for a little while. Come on, it won't hurt you to talk."

"I'm tired."

The weekend was the perfect time to sleep in. Kaiba wished he had the excuse that he'd been working all day, but he didn't actually spend any time at the office for once. It was a Saturday, and he spent most of it just working out of his bedroom there, but it still wiped him out. Doing math problems was still tiring business.

"Besides, do you have any idea what you want to talk about or are you just trying to waste time until you feel tired? There's a game room down the hallway if you need to entertain yourself with something, along with the library..."

"A game room? To be honest, that doesn't sound as entertaining as bugging you," Jonouchi snorted, "If you don't feel like talking, then I'll figure out something else to do with you. Either way, I don't want you falling asleep just yet. Maybe we can discuss how incredibly creepy your room is..."

He knew he was probably the only one who felt that way about it. Kaiba would probably think he was being ridiculous, but on the off chance that he had the same sensation, maybe Jonouchi wouldn't have to think his imagination was getting to him too much.

"I mean, usually it's fine when we're here together, but...I dunno. I feel watched and just really uncomfortable."

"You're being silly. This is just a bedroom."

Jonouchi didn't need to know about the fact that Gozaburo used to sleep there. He was too superstitious and would make something of it, so Kaiba decided it would be best to just leave him in the dark. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him. And if he asked Mokuba, the kid would probably tell him and tease him over it, since he liked to mess with the staff saying the old man's ghost sometimes showed up at random hours of the night.

He was a little asshole like that, but Kaiba said nothing to refute his claims.

"And it gets drafty sometimes, but there's nothing wrong with my room."

"Hmm," Jonouchi grumbled, "I'm telling you, something's wrong with this place. The weird noises are bad enough, but this room makes my hair stand on end."

Evidently, Kaiba wasn't of the same mind. He seemed like he was refuting his discomfort entirely, which made him feel embarrassed, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't like he was being superstitious. He thought that the room was fine until he'd tried sleeping in there. Usually fooling around took his mind off of it, but that wasn't on the agenda tonight.

"Are you sure you don't feel weird? I know you sleep in here all the time, but still. It can't just be me."

Or maybe it could. Jonouchi wasn't the most rational person in the room.

"It's not like anyone died in here, Jonouchi... And if it bothers you so much, you know where the guest rooms are. I'm not forcing you here to sleep with me..."

He could tell that Jonouchi wasn't sated by that answer. If anything, it probably made him a little angry, because Kaiba was avoiding telling him any information, but he didn't need that right now. Jonouchi would flip out if he knew who used to sleep there, and it wasn't like they were in the same bed that Gozaburo had used, but still. What he didn't know was for his own good, and Kaiba hoped if he went silent, his companion would take a hint and quiet down.

Jonouchi huffed, feeling distinctly like Kaiba was withholding information, but it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. He just hoped he was telling the truth when he said no one had died in there. Why would he even sleep in a room where someone had died? Maybe Kaiba wasn't superstitious, but that would be like sleeping in a graveyard. Just too unnatural...

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Fat chance. I'd rather sleep with you in your creepy room than sleep by myself in an almost equally creepy one."

"You're like Mokuba when he was afraid of the dark. Didn't anyone teach you that monsters don't exist?"

"I think you and I both know that they do," Jonouchi muttered, "And the dark is their favorite place to be."

He certainly didn't take silence and darkness as a good sign. If he wasn't too poor for it, he'd sleep with the light on at night. Just in case someone broke in, or by some cruel twist of fate was already waiting for him when he got into his apartment.

Kaiba scoffed at him, but didn't say anything else. He didn't want to argue with Jonouchi over the status of his bedroom, and turning onto his stomach, he tried shutting his eyes and falling asleep again. Maybe Jonouchi would take a hint and try resting his eyes, or at least think to himself. Something besides yammering on about nothing.

"Go to bed."

"I'm in bed," Jonouchi argued petulantly, but he decided to stop pestering him. Evidently, Kaiba wasn't going to be persuaded to stay awake, and it didn't take very long for his breathing to get heavy when Jonouchi quieted down. Jonouchi didn't feel sleepy at all himself, and didn't have anything better to do than watch Kaiba. He thought amusedly that he probably could have convinced him to stay up for a while longer if he'd tried offering sex. He really was extremely lazy when he wasn't doing company work.

Jonouchi couldn't exactly blame him. His job was probably very mentally draining, to the degree that it was physically tiring, so it made sense for him to conserve energy when he wasn't doing it. Since he apparently enjoyed working. Jonouchi sighed. There wasn't much chance that he was going to fall in love with a normal person, was there?

Kaiba was snoring very lightly, almost inaudibly. Jonouchi wondered how he could be so tired. He hadn't even had work that day. He'd probably worked at the hotel, but it wasn't as if he'd had to stand around or even deal with anyone in person. And they'd only been out for a couple of hours, most of which had been spent sitting. Jonouchi had even fed him. Shouldn't that at least have given him some energy?

It was funny to him, honestly. Kaiba just didn't have the capacity to put one hundred percent into everything, it seemed. Jonouchi didn't have that problem. He was hardly ever tired, and even when he was physically exhausted, he could still go for sex, and certainly didn't feel the need to pass out before it was even nine.

Jonouchi sighed, closing his eyes and sidling closer to Kaiba. Feeling another person against him made the room less uncomfortable and guarded him against the odd drafts that blew against him. He felt that his breathing was matching Kaiba's over time, and unfortunately he started to feel sleepy when his breathing slowed.

He felt as if time was passing slowly, and it seemed like hours later that he opened his eyes. The room was still dark except for the moonlight, and Kaiba had rolled onto his back. Jonouchi was surprised to see him awake, staring at the ceiling and looking a little frustrated.

"What's up with you?" Asked Jonouchi, yawning. He was more tired than he'd expected, but evidently not enough to sleep. If Kaiba was awake, he planned to take full advantage.

"I don't sleep well."

"Oh," Jonouchi frowned, "I thought having company helped. Or does it only work if you get off?"

He snickered, though he did actually feel bad that Kaiba was losing sleep. He'd seemed like he was sleeping just fine before. How often did he wake up in the middle of the night?

"If you can't sleep anyway, then can we talk?"

"About what?"

Kaiba was lying on his back, looking at Jonouchi through lazy, half-lidded eyes. It looked hazy in the room, but not nearly as unsettling as before, like in a dream. There was something comforting about being in the bed, a strange quality to everything as Jonouchi looked back, but he didn't think too much of it. He was glad that Kaiba was responding to his offer.

"Well..." Jonouchi began, hesitating slightly, "How about tonight? Did you have a good time?"

He honestly wasn't sure. Kaiba had seemed frustrated more than anything at the end of the evening, and certainly nowhere near as sated as he was when Jonouchi just approached him for sex. It was a discouraging thought, but he hoped it was just him misinterpreting.

"It was all right. Didn't like that palmist woman, but the stuffed dragon was nice..."

His voice was fading off, like he was about to pass out despite his eyes being open.

"I'm glad you liked it. You seemed kind of pissed when I gave it to you," Jonouchi chuckled, shifting closer to him and resting one hand on his chest. Kaiba's skin shifted under his fingers, his muscles constricting momentarily in response to being touched unexpectedly, but he didn't seem upset about it. "You aren't going to fall asleep on me again, are you?"

"No. Not if you're planning on giving me a reason to stay up..."

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. Was Kaiba being suggestive, or was it his imagination? He hadn't seemed interested before going to sleep, but maybe now he was feeling less lazy. Despite the knowledge that he was supposed to be not fooling around with Kaiba, Jonouchi gave in to his desire to do so, feeling somehow that there was an absence of consequences for his actions.

"I can give you plenty of reasons to stay up," he sat up, gazing down at Kaiba with an expression he knew well by now. Jonouchi wasn't really subtle about what he wanted in the past, and he didn't plan to be anytime soon. He trailed his fingers lightly over Kaiba's chest without really thinking about it, intrigued by the feeling of his upper torso expanding as he sighed.

Jonouchi felt like something was off; it was dark except for the moonlight, but his vision seemed to be fine, as if there was a dim light illuminating the whole room. He didn't think too much on it. He wasn't opposed to being able to see Kaiba while he touched him. When he leaned down to kiss him, he felt his hands on him, one sliding into his hair and the other on his back.

The kiss itself was different from other occasions, in that Jonouchi didn't feel like he was in a hurry. He enjoyed the contact more than focusing solely on the resulting sensation, and Kaiba allowed him to lead, participating without guiding his actions. Jonouchi broke away after a few moments, and felt strangely embarrassed when he did, but Kaiba's bedroom eyes stopped him from being at all discouraged.

Jonouchi moved and straddled his hips rather than lying beside him, enjoying having more contact and a more comfortable angle. When he kissed him again, it was more impassioned, and he could feel Kaiba taking a tighter grip on him as if he was being possessive. The idea didn't put him off in the least, but it made his chest feel constricted, which made him uncomfortable.

He pulled back, sitting up and gazing down at Kaiba, who looked like he was waiting on him to continue. Jonouchi felt uncertain for the first time that they'd been doing this together, and while he didn't think he could keep it up, he didn't want to stop, either.

"What's wrong?"

"Um," Jonouchi muttered, averting his eyes. He felt too exposed. It made him want to hide under the blankets, but his body felt almost paralyzed. "This is too...I don't think I can deal with this."

He could feel Kaiba's fingers on his forearm, his thumbs gently tracing the muscles. Jonouchi sighed, feeling comforted and more put off at the same time. What was he supposed to do about it? It wasn't as if he didn't want to have sex with him, but the more affectionate Kaiba seemed, the harder it was to deal with the fact that he wasn't.

"Don't get me wrong. I do really want to fool around, but...I can't. It's too hard to take my mind off of the fact that you don't care, and I'd rather spare myself the pain," he frowned, knowing that he'd probably offended, but he wasn't going to be dishonest about it.

"Would you like me to lie to you?"

Jonouchi almost replied with dry assent, but he stopped himself. He looked down at Kaiba silently, his jaw slightly clenched. The more desperate part of him thought that would depend on how well Kaiba managed to lie, but his rational mind shook the idea away.

"Did I say that I would? No. I'm saying I'm not going to have sex with you right now. It's too much for me, Kaiba," he stated, distraught. He stared at Kaiba's chest, almost wanting to smack his hands away when he felt them on his arms, but he didn't reject the gesture. Kaiba was trying to make him feel better, or at least comfort him in some way. It wasn't working, obviously, but Jonouchi couldn't bring himself to turn away his intention.

"Dammit," Jonouchi grumbled, bending down and hiding his face in Kaiba's neck. He felt like he couldn't make himself move, despite the burning desire to flee. The best he could do was try to avoid looking at him. He felt Kaiba's hands on his back, one of them rubbing slowly up and down, tracing the slow curve of his spine. Jonouchi almost felt as if he didn't want the affectionate gestures. It only made things more difficult.

"Why do you treat me like this when you don't care?" He asked, his words accusing but his tone pleading. "You barely like me, if you do at all. How can you act so affectionate in bed and then tell me I'm not good enough for you?"

He trembled before he could catch himself, and Kaiba stopped moving abruptly, his body on edge as if he was anticipating something. Probably tears. But Jonouchi didn't plan on breaking down in front of him again. He hated the fact that he'd done it once, and he didn't want to making himself look like more of a bitch than he already had.

"Kaiba," he murmured, sitting up enough that he could look him in the eyes. Jonouchi's expression was downtrodden, his posture defeated. He saw a questioning look in Kaiba's face, probably wondering at the intensity of his distress. Jonouchi sighed.

"I want you to love me back. Am I really asking that much?"

"Jonouchi, it's not a simple thing."

"No, but it wouldn't kill you to try," Jonouchi scowled, no longer able to meet Kaiba's eyes, "Or I could convince you."

Maybe. It wasn't as if sex had done much to help him with Kaiba in the past. If anything, it had only made things more difficult for him. Jonouchi rubbed his eyes briefly, feeling oddly tired and disoriented, before getting a grip on himself and engaging Kaiba in another kiss. He seemed surprised, but he reciprocated, meeting Jonouchi's pace. The contact was heated, and slightly more frantic than before due to Jonouchi's desperation, but he didn't get the feeling that Kaiba was opposed.

When he broke away, he placed his lips on Kaiba's neck, and could hear him still panting breathlessly. Jonouchi felt out of breath himself, but he didn't want to pause to wait for it to even out. Instead, he played with Kaiba's neck, sucking and nibbling on all the places he'd learned from experience were sensitive. He felt Kaiba's chest rising under him as he sucked in a breath, his hands gripping Jonouchi more firmly. He felt tugging in his hair, and Kaiba shuddered a little when he licked the delicate area just under his jawline.

Jonouchi continued to move downward, following Kaiba's collarbone to his chest. He examined the firm muscle of his pectorals with his fingers, brushing them over the surface lightly and teasing his nipples with his thumbs. He detected a change in Kaiba's breathing; it was more shallow and slightly erratic, and he held his breath for a moment when Jonouchi swiveled his tongue over the more sensitive flesh.

He exhaled through his nose as he slid down toward Kaiba's navel, his hands trailing over his sides. He could feel some definition of muscle and a few of Kaiba's ribs when he inhaled, and was slightly fascinated, but he didn't allow himself to be distracted. He could feel heat radiating from Kaiba's boxer-briefs as he neared them, and he didn't hesitate to slide the underwear off his hips. He heard a quiet sigh when he did, probably one of relief as the constricting fabric was removed.

Jonouchi wrapped his hand around his shaft, and could see Kaiba's fingers pull at the sheets slightly. He wondered fleetingly if Kaiba ever masturbated, because he was so sensitive whenever they were together. Then again, the same could be said for himself, he supposed. And he most certainly did touch himself, with increasing frequency of late.

He glanced up at Kaiba's face briefly, noting his dilated pupils and half-lidded eyes, before he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the top of his shaft. He felt his face flushing, but he made eye contact for a few seconds as he slowly sucked against the head, watching Kaiba's expression change as he did so. Jonouchi's eyes shut when he felt Kaiba's fingers wind their way into his mess of hair, kneading gently against his scalp.

He went about it more slowly than he had the first time he gave Kaiba oral, but he didn't hear any complaining. Kaiba's breath still hitched occasionally, and he released audible sighs that were half moans, his fingers sporadically tightening their grip. Jonouchi squirmed a little, trying to shift his pelvis into a more comfortable position. He hoped it was due to the sounds Kaiba made, since the alternative would be too embarrassing, but he was getting progressively more aroused. He had to move so his erection wouldn't be poking uncomfortably against the bed.

When he stopped for air, he looked at Kaiba while he wiped his lips with his hand, feeling almost amused by the lazy way he blinked at him. Whether it was intended or not, his expression was surprisingly sultry. Jonouchi was embarrassed about being stared at, but he liked the attention and took it as a good sign. Kaiba's eyes closed and he gasped when Jonouchi unexpectedly licked the bottom of his shaft, and didn't open them again until Jonouchi sat up.

Jonouchi pulled at the boxer-briefs again, and Kaiba took the hint, lifting his knees to help remove them. When they were gone, Jonouchi took off his own boxers, happy to get rid of them. After tossing them on the floor, he approached Kaiba on all fours, straddling his hips again and looking down at him. He started to roll his hips, gasping at the sensation before crying out in mild surprise when Kaiba started stroking him. It was unexpected, but hardly unwelcome. He tried to push into the touch, and Kaiba fortunately took the hint, tightening his grip and moving his hand more quickly.

When he started to get a little disoriented, Jonouchi stopped moving entirely. His cheeks felt hot, and he'd worked up a bit of a sweat, but he wasn't planning to quit. When Kaiba looked up at him questioningly, Jonouchi cleared his throat.

"Do you...do you have any lube?" He asked, hoping there was some nearby. He'd stopped carrying it in his pants, and he knew Kaiba had used some on him that night he was drunk. He felt Kaiba stiffen, and he looked hesitant, but after a few seconds' thought he replied.

"Under the bathroom sink."

Jonouchi stood and went to the bathroom, his legs strangely heavy. He fished through the cabinet until he found the lube bottle, and then stumbled back to the bedroom. When he had his knees on either side of Kaiba's hips again, he popped the cap and squeezed some of the fluid onto his fingers. It didn't look like Kaiba was going to move, and Jonouchi was in a hurry anyway. He reached down, frowning a little at the angle he had to twist his hand at to get his finger in, but his disgruntled expression quickly changed as he slid his index in and out.

He closed his eyes, letting his head tip back a little as he added a second finger. His body was slightly rigid, and constricted tightly against his two fingers, but he didn't stop until his sphincters gave way and he could get them in to the last knuckle with no difficulty.

Jonouchi sighed when he pulled his fingers out and looked down at Kaiba to make sure he hadn't lost interest. He'd continued to slowly stroke him while he prepared himself, which had been welcome contact, but Jonouchi hadn't been looking at him to know what he thought of the scene. Evidently he approved, because when Jonouchi met his eyes again, his gaze was sharply focused on him despite his dilated pupils and half-closed eyelids.

When Jonouchi started rubbing lube on Kaiba's erection (well pleased by the lack of protesting), Kaiba's hands moved to his hips, running gently up his sides and down again. Jonouchi was happy to be explored, but he didn't want to stop for it while he was so close to what he wanted. Kaiba held him as he slowly lowered himself, his eyes squeezing shut as he did so. The head slipped in fairly easily, but Jonouchi had to pause when he got to the thicker part of the shaft. He felt one of Kaiba's hands gently stroking him as he panted, waiting until he could control his breathing before pushing further.

He gasped, his back arching involuntarily as he sat further down, his vision blurring from the pressure and his skin tingling at the feeling of an unrelentingly hard surface against delicate flesh. When he was sitting completely, he paused, catching his breath and adjusting to the feeling. He shuddered from the combination of slight discomfort and mind-numbing pleasure, and didn't really return to awareness until he noticed Kaiba's hands trailing over his chest, touching him gently as he leaned forward.

Jonouchi cried out quietly when he moved, fully noticing the change in the angle, and he shuddered when he felt Kaiba's hands sliding up his thighs. His slim fingers tickled his heated skin, and Jonouchi grinned when he felt his ass being squeezed, his hips guided to roll. He sighed at the feeling, huffing hot air against Kaiba's neck and biting gently to keep his head.

When his body stopped constricting so much, Jonouchi sat up enough that he could control his own movement. His legs felt surprisingly weak as he slowly lifted himself, and he knew it was because of the penetration, but there was nothing to be done about it. He'd go for as long as he could and deal with being worn out the next day.

"Jonouchi," mumbled Kaiba, still watching him as he laid on the mattress, one of his hands on the male's hips as he helped guide him into a comfortable pace, "You look really good from up top."

Jonouchi looked down at him, his cheeks flushing so quickly that he felt the heat spreading down his neck, and he saw a small smirk on Kaiba's face. Figured that he would get a little kick out of embarrassing him. Not that Jonouchi was against sexy compliments.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the view," he muttered in response, picking up the pace when it was comfortable. He closed his eyes, lost briefly in the sensation. The position he was in almost felt like it made him more exposed, or that it gave Kaiba a more unimpeded angle to penetrate. Either way, the stimulation was so intense that it bordered on pain, and actually forced Jonouchi to slow his pace when his thighs shook too much to keep up a quicker one.

He could hear Kaiba gasping under him, his breathing haggard and his hands holding his hips firmly. Jonouchi's motions grew slowly more erratic as he lost awareness of anything but the sensation, his mind blank from the pressure and his body moving instinctively to get more stimulation. It wasn't until his legs were so tired that he was forced to sit and catch his breath that he stopped. He felt the tight coiling in his groin ease slightly, and his head cleared enough that he could think straight, but the frenzy was still upon him. Unfortunately, when he tried to move again, his legs simply wouldn't allow it.

"Jonouchi, you'll wear yourself out. Lean forward and hold onto the headboard of the bed."

Jonouchi did as commanded, grateful for the confident guidance of Kaiba's voice. When he had a firm grip on the wooden headboard, he opened his eyes enough to look at Kaiba, his chest heaving as he panted. He could feel sweat rolling down his back in some places, his hair clinging to his forehead. He felt embarrassed by how flustered he was, but there was nothing to be done about it, and Kaiba didn't look like he was about to laugh.

"Now what?" He asked breathlessly, trying to grind his hips and losing energy for it almost immediately. He'd expended too much energy, apparently. "I'm too tired to go anymore..."

"Just relax, you goose," replied Kaiba back, using one hand to fix Jonouchi's mussed hair as it stuck all over from the exertion, "I can take it from here."

Jonouchi's breath caught as Kaiba started moving his hips for him, and he sighed in relief seconds later. He certainly wasn't going to be able to handle it himself at this point, but he hadn't wanted to stop by any means. He relaxed as suggested and let Kaiba lead, arching and twisting his back as his arousal continued to climb, and eventually moaning openly when Kaiba held him up and started to buck into him.

He'd picked up the pace significantly, his thrusts hard enough that Jonouchi's voice broke when he pushed in; he clutched the headboard desperately, his nails digging into the wood as he cried out unabashedly. His breath came in rapid, erratic patterns, and he only had enough coherency left to occasionally beg Kaiba not to stop. Not that it seemed like he would, but desperation was driving him more than logic at this point.

Jonouchi felt his climax coming, and sucked in a breath, his hips rocking of their own volition as his back arched. He called Kaiba's name breathlessly and repeatedly as he reached his peak, and released an embarrassingly loud shout when he finished; his body constricted momentarily, and then he went slack, releasing quiet moans as Kaiba clutched his hips and made his last thrusts.

He could feel liquid spilling into him, and Kaiba's cock twitching and jerking inside the confines of his body. He inhaled deeply and then sighed, letting go of the headboard and lying on top of Kaiba instead of keeping himself up. Kaiba's hands left his hips, and Jonouchi relaxed into the feeling of his fingers running through his hair as he caught his breath. They were still joined, and he was acutely aware of the feeling, but he didn't feel any inspiration to change it. Kaiba was still rocking into him gently, finishing off while stroking his hair, and it wasn't until he relaxed and sighed that it all came to a halt.

Jonouchi panted for a few seconds while his body cooled down, only opening his eyes after his breathing was more even. He lifted himself enough that he could look at Kaiba, not sure exactly what he should say. It wasn't as if he didn't know why he'd had sex with him, and Jonouchi still didn't know what Kaiba's feelings were on the subject. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and just lay back down instead, burying his face in the crook of Kaiba's neck.

"Are you alright?"

Kaiba's voice broke through the silence, his hands sliding down Jonouchi's sides as he huffed and sighed deeply. He could easily just fall asleep like that, it was so comfortable, but he knew it would be disastrous trying to stay joined like that and eventually he'd have to get up and clean himself.

"I don't know," Jonouchi replied quietly, "I guess that kind of depends on you."

He sat up, looking at Kaiba with pleading eyes. Kaiba seemed confused and mildly concerned, and Jonouchi brushed some of his damp hair out of his face.

"Can't we have a relationship?" He blurted, unable to stop himself. "I know you don't feel the way I do, but maybe you will eventually. You told me that you like me, right? And I'm in love with you. So, maybe we could work something out."

God he sounded stupid. And desperate. But he readily admitted to being both, and it honestly didn't matter to him as long as Kaiba said yes. Otherwise it was just depressing.

"I mean, I know I'm lower class and everything," he continued before Kaiba could speak, "And I know you like women more, but I promise I'll make up for not having a cooch. I can't give you any kids, but I love you. I can be enough. Just please..."

He trailed off, feeling too choked up to safely continue, and he closed his eyes, sighing. He'd probably ruined the mood completely. Acting like a creepily obsessed wannabe boyfriend most likely wasn't the best way to win Kaiba's affections, but Jonouchi was barely in control of himself as it was, much less moments after sex. Actual sex, not just fooling around.

"Okay," Jonouchi heard Kaiba's voice, his tone soothing as his hands reached his face. Jonouchi tried to stop himself from trembling, but a momentary shudder did ripple through him before he could contain it. "Okay, we can try. Calm down."

Jonouchi let himself fall back on top of him, burying his face in his neck and embracing him as best he could from his position. Kaiba held his back with one hand and stroked his hair with the other, his touch gentle. Jonouchi sighed deeply, hoping he could just stay like that, hopefully for the remainder of the night. He heard Kaiba chuckle beneath him.

"Just don't start crying on me again."

As Jonouchi started to respond, he opened his eyes, and immediately felt disoriented. Kaiba was beside him, fast asleep, and he became increasingly aware of a sticky feeling in his underwear. After lying there stunned for a few seconds, Jonouchi quickly stood and dashed to the bathroom, stripping the boxers off immediately and leaving them absently on the counter. He scrubbed at his own dried semen with a clean rag he found in the linen closet, trying to focus more on the action of cleaning himself than the lingering images and feelings from his dream.

It was a futile effort; he was overtaken very quickly with a heavy wave of depression by the time he left the bathroom, and as he rifled through Kaiba's closet to steal a pair of his underwear, his fingers started to tremble uncontrollably. Jonouchi got dressed as quickly as he could, wanting to be out of the creepy bedroom and away from Kaiba as soon as possible.

Jonouchi left the bedroom, deciding that it would be best to hole up in the guest room for the night. He couldn't handle being around Kaiba right now. If he was lucky, he'd be amiable in the morning. If not, he didn't even know what he'd do. Probably try to slip away from the house. Not that it would be a feasible task, what with all the security around.

He passed Kaiba's study as he walked dazedly down the hall, and he paused. Kaiba had probably re-stocked his alcohol, and he sure as fuck could use some. It was reminiscent of the other night he'd spent in Kaiba Mansion, when he'd had a similarly compromising dream. This time, though, he wanted to get as far away from Kaiba as possible. Jonouchi entered the study, flipping on the light so he could navigate, and he stole a liter bottle of sake from the cooler before leaving.

When he got to the guest bedroom, he locked the door behind him and removed his socks, returning to old habits and leaving them on the floor before he sat down. He then proceeded to try drinking away the pain as he sat against the pillows, eventually downing the entire bottle. Unfortunately, drinking depressed only served to make him more depressed. At least this time he was so distraught that it didn't occur to him to stumble to Kaiba's room and beg for anything. It was doubtful that Drunk Jonouchi could work the door lock, anyway.

He forgot about the empty bottle and his clothes, and ended up passing out on top of the sheets, feeling worse than he had in the first place. The sharp pain in his chest was making his stomach nauseous in combination with the alcohol, and miraculously he remembered to lie on his side before he completely lost consciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

Jonouchi woke up with one of the worst hangovers he'd ever had. His head was pounding, his ears ringing, and his eyes were leaky and puffy. He felt almost as if he had a cold. He remembered the night before far more acutely than he wished, and the moment he sat up to try washing out his mouth in the bathroom, he felt nauseous.

He didn't end up vomiting, since his stomach wasn't that delicate, but the sick feeling was almost unbearable. He washed his mouth out, and then tried drinking water from the tap to rehydrate. He was practically falling to the floor as it was, and was hoping that getting some liquid back into his system would help him pull it together.

He splashed water on his face and tried to massage the pain away from his eyes, but it didn't do much good. Jonouchi gave up on it and tried to flatten his hair out with his fingers. He stopped caring after a few seconds' effort, and stumbled back to the bedroom. He felt trapped, and extremely uncomfortable, but he couldn't deal with being there any longer.

He thought about taking a shower, but when he looked back toward the bathroom, he just felt sick. He walked stiffly to the bedroom door, hoping that Kaiba wasn't awake yet. He needed to get out of the mansion as soon as humanly possible. Hopefully he wouldn't be detained by security.

The sun was barely up, and Jonouchi phoned a taxi company. He didn't want to use Kaiba's driver if he was going to be ditching him unexpectedly. It occurred to him to leave a note, but he didn't have any explanation, and he didn't want to risk going to Kaiba's room, so a note seemed like a terrible idea at the moment. What would he say? _Too drunk, went home?_

It took him so long to dizzily navigate to the front gates that the taxi arrived very promptly. The security guards on duty didn't react to his leaving or try to stop him, fortunately, so Jonouchi got into the taxi and sighed when he sat down. He didn't want to stand for the rest of the day, if he could help it.

The sun was up now. Jonouchi checked the clock on his phone, and saw that it was just after seven. He couldn't think what he should do with himself, aside from sleep off his hangover and maybe find somewhere to buy Gatorade. He needed something to keep his mind off of Kaiba, and hopefully ease his headache. What activity would suit was beyond him, apparently, until he sobered up a little more, so as he tried to think of something he ended up zoning out and slumping in his seat.

He jumped a little and then rubbed his head when his phone vibrated obnoxiously. He answered it, surprised to hear Honda's voice on the other end. His eyes had been too disoriented for him to read the caller ID.

"Jonouchi!" Honda greeted, sounding overjoyed to hear his voice. "Why haven't we been hanging out lately, man? It's been forever!"

"Uh, because every time I tried to hook up, you were busy?" Jonouchi replied, his voice sounding as tired as he felt. "I know how you are. When you want to hang out, you ask."

"Well, I'm asking now. I actually wasn't sure you'd be awake yet..."

"Why are _you _awake?" Asked Jonouchi, surprised that he was conscious enough to be smart about it. He felt depressed and half-dead, and certainly not in a right state for company, but Honda would understand. He could depend on his best buddy not to chide him continuously for being hung over. "Since when do you get up before ten without provocation?"

"Since I passed out really early last night. What happened to you? You sound like you got the beating of your life. Or you're hung over. Were you partying without me?" Honda's tone was one of mock dejection.

"Something like that. I'm pretty smashed."

"Well, why not come over here and crash? I'll help you sober up and we can play video games or something."

"That sounds great, actually," Jonouchi sighed, looking forward to some time at Honda's place. Just like the good old days. Except now, Honda was on his own. Kind of. He had a roommate, apparently, but the guy was never in. Honda suspected that he worked for the government, since he was evidently rolling in it. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?"

"Oh yeah," Honda sounded as if he thought Jonouchi was asking a dumb question, "Only the best convenience store junk in my pantry, just the way you like it."

"I'll be there soon," Jonouchi looked out the window and saw that they were nearing the city. Honda lived in central, near where Anzu's place had been. She probably lived there again now that she was in town, actually. It occurred to him that he should try rooming with her. He wouldn't have to pay excessive entry fees, and splitting rent was easier than living alone in a nice place. Not to mention, Anzu already knew about him...

Oh god. Honda didn't know. Jonouchi realized he'd have to be careful about what he said, and hope he didn't pass out and talk in his sleep. He didn't even know how Honda would react if he knew. He'd always seemed fairly indifferent about homosexuals, but if he encountered them he was anywhere from uncomfortable to openly pissed. Depending on whether or not he was getting hit on. That was disregarding his sometimes rude comments on the subject of homosexuality in general, too...

When Jonouchi reached Honda's apartment, he paid the cabbie and wandered up the stairs to his building. The door opened just seconds after he rang, and Honda grinned at the sight of him despite the fact that he was leaning against the frame looking like a bedraggled bum.

"You look like shit, as usual," he laughed, letting Jonouchi walk inside. Jonouchi snorted, slipping his feet out of his shoes and cracking his toes.

"What about you, asshole? Still got that dumb fauxhawk? I thought you'd figured out after high school that it's no good for you."

Not that it was a very extreme haircut; the "spike" was only a couple inches high at the front, and Honda didn't look _terrible _with it, but it didn't suit him, in Jonouchi's opinion. He had avoided picking too much about it, though. It wasn't normal for two men to bicker about hairdos, of all things.

"Yeah, yeah. Believe it or not, Jonouchi, I do get girls with this haircut."

"Since when?" Jonouchi snickered, falling onto the couch. It was nice to lie down again. "Did you get game since the last time I saw you?"

"You could say that," Honda replied, heading for his small kitchen and rifling through the pantry, "More like I started going after the right kind of girl."

"I _did _tell you-"

"Yeah, I know, shut up," Honda effectively punctuated this command by tossing a bag of chips at him. It smacked him squarely in the face, which would have stunned him less if he was sober. He might even have caught the bag rather than lying on the couch looking scandalized as it fell to the floor.

"You're lucky I'm too hung over to smack you," he muttered, picking up the bag of chips and tugging it open. Honda brought him a bottled water and quickly got out of arm's reach before sitting at the nearby computer desk. Since his roommate was never in, Honda pretty much seemed to have taken over the living room for himself. That was just like him...

"Hey, you're the alcoholic who stumbled into my house and is eating all my food."

Jonouchi grumbled a little and drank down some water, feeling immediately better. The water had been refrigerated. He lay down after he was done drinking, lazily chewing on the potato chips. It was a small bag, and they were gone quickly, but it settled the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

He sighed, relaxing and listening to Honda's fingers clacking away at his keyboard. It reminded him a little of listening to Kaiba type, except Honda's keyboard wasn't mechanical, and his speed was significantly lower. And more erratic.

"So...what have you been up to?"

"Jack shit," Honda snorted, "About the same as I was in high school, except now I pretend to be a college student and don't live with my parents. I have a cat somewhere around here too, but I'm not gonna go look for him. It's a fucking Siamese, if he isn't napping he won't shut the fuck up."

"Your fault for adopting it..."

"The cat adopted me," Honda defended, "He kept following me home from work, and one day he just strutted into my apartment and slept on the couch. It was like meeting you all over again."

"Oh, shut up," Jonouchi laughed, "At least you aren't alone in this place. I wanna see the cat..."

He yawned, closing his eyes. His headache was easing, and he detected a smell like sandalwood in the air. Honda must have burned incense. He wanted to comment and say he was trying to be romantic, but given the circumstances now, it would just make him feel weird. And he knew that the incense was probably used to cover up the smell of several months' dirty laundry.

"You're terrible with cats. Always have been. If you want to see him, wait for him to come to you. His name is Thai, by the way."

Jonouchi hummed, clasping his hands and resting them on his chest. He felt like he was going to fall asleep, but he wanted to keep talking to Honda, and hopefully wait for the cat to come say hello to him. Jonouchi had always thought cats were interesting and hilarious, especially the one at Honda's parents' apartment that had been pissy unless it wanted to cuddle at night. Honda was right, though. He'd never been good with cats. He approached them like he did dogs, which Honda informed him was completely incorrect form, but Jonouchi hadn't cared much to change his mannerisms back then.

"What have _you _been up to?" Honda asked, his eyes still glued to his computer screen. Jonouchi had been almost asleep until he spoke. Jonouchi was grateful that Honda wasn't smothering him. They hadn't seen (and had scarcely spoken with) one another for almost a year, but somehow they were able to pick up as if no time had passed at all.

"Oh," Jonouchi's heart skipped a beat when he realized exactly what he'd been doing lately. Which had been getting into a whole mess of trouble and having a lot of gay sex. "You know, the usual. Gettin' laid every day."

Honda actually burst into laughter, which was slightly insulting, but he didn't comment. They laughed at one another's inability to get tail constantly.

"Lately I've been working, trying to get out of my shitty place, the usual. My dad skipped, so I don't have that shit to deal with anymore. There's a new gang from Rintama running around the neighborhood, though."

"Nice," Honda snorted, "Let me know when they need a beating. You said your dad left? And you didn't tell me?"

"Nah, I was being a little bitch about it for a while, and after I pulled it together it didn't seem like a big deal."

"I'm just saying, if I'd known I would have offered to room with you."

"I thought about asking. You had someone else to room with by that time. It's fine, I've got a pretty good job now. Enough to pay for shit and still have money in my pocket."

"Then why are you mooching off of me, asshole?" Honda frowned at him, though Jonouchi knew he wasn't really that upset. "You should have bought food on your way over."

"I blew a bunch of my cash on a cab, though," Jonouchi defended, and he stiffened when Honda looked confused.

"A cab?" He repeated. "Where did you come here from?"

Jonouchi paled, and was fortunately saved from answering when Honda turned toward the doorway to his roommate's bedroom and started shouting. Looking in that direction, Jonouchi saw a siamese cat stretching in the doorway. He had deep blue eyes, like most Siamese, and his brown patches were a soft-looking chestnut color. He seemed healthy, but was still incredibly lithe-looking. Honda probably let him run around outside when he pleased.

The cat made a beeline for the door, ignoring Honda's demand that he come say hello to Jonouchi, and it started scratching at the wood.

"Fuck no, I'm not letting you out," Honda snorted, "I don't want you tracking more crap in. Besides, I'm sitting down."

The cat meowed at him insistently, but gave up surprisingly quickly. Jonouchi had a feeling he must have learned over time that Honda was not to be moved by the infamously persistent meowing of a Siamese cat.

He turned his gaze on Jonouchi, who started making clicking noises with his tongue in an attempt to rouse its curiosity. The cat did approach, meowing loudly at him and holding his tail high like a flag. Jonouchi extended his fingers, and rather than being offended by the gesture, the cat head-butted his hand to let him pet him. He heard Honda snort, and stuck his tongue out at him. So he finally found a cat that liked him. Honda could piss off.

"Hey kitty," Jonouchi had barely uttered the words before the cat made a murmuring sound in his throat and suddenly leapt on top of him. The weight of his paws jamming into his ribs was uncomfortable, but he settled quickly and finally shut up as he lay on his chest.

"Well, you two seem to be hitting it off," Honda muttered. Jonouchi wanted to laugh; he seemed almost jealous, though it was doubtful that "Thai" treated him with any less affection. Honda had always been good with cats. "I'll let you sleep, Jonouchi. You seem pretty wasted, and we can always talk more later."

"Thanks," Jonouchi replied as Honda put on a pair of headphones. It looked like he was playing Starcraft.

Once Honda was no longer paying attention, Jonouchi tiredly lifted one hand and stroked the cat from head to haunch, finding the action surprisingly therapeutic. The cat had the most ridiculously loud purr he'd ever encountered, enough that he felt it rhythmically rumble through his chest.

"You seem like a good cat," Jonouchi commented, his words slurring. The cat's blue eyes peeked lazily at him, and he was reminded rather painfully of Kaiba. He sighed, and the cat seemed more attentive, moving one paw and resting it at the base of his neck.

"It's not your fault. You just reminded me of someone."

So he was talking to a cat. At least the cat appeared to be listening, his ears perked. As if he could hear him over that rumbling purr.

"To be honest, you'd probably understand him better than I do," Jonouchi smirked, amused by the thought, "He's more like a cat than a person. He's pissy almost all the time and usually focused on his own business. And he only likes being cuddled on his own terms."

The cat looked at him cross-eyed, like he was confused. He probably was. Thai was a good, friendly cat who let Jonouchi pet him and came to sleep with him. He was a bit of a loud mouth, though.

"I like him a lot. I guess a cat wouldn't understand, but I'm pretty much in love with this guy. I just don't know how to get him to love me back. He doesn't seem to like or want me nearly as much as I do him," Jonouchi lamented, scratching the cat's head. He closed one eye, tilting his face to direct his fingers to his cheekbone. Apparently he knew what he liked.

"What should I do? I've never been good with cats. He's half-skittish and half-stuck up. It doesn't help that I'm street trash and pretty much retarded. Maybe I'm just wasting my time...what do you think?"

Why did he bother asking? Thai responded with a trilling "mow" and returned to his purring, kneading his paws gently against Jonouchi's chest. The "massage" was nice, and he appreciated that he was getting some kind of return for the head-scratching he delivered, but it wasn't an answer.

"Why am I asking you? You're a cat. You probably don't even understand what I'm saying."

Thai appeared offended by this and pressed his paws enough that his claws were on display, one of his ears tilting to the side as he meowed more forcefully. Honda told him to shut up. Apparently he could hear the cat even through his game music.

"Well, if you understand, you could try giving me advice outside of _gorogoro _and "mow". It's cute and all, but not really helpful."

He was scratching Thai's chin now. He'd ended up just following with whatever the cat directed him to do, since resisting just led to having his wrist clumsily directed by a brown paw.

"Maybe I need to learn to approach cats better. Cats that aren't you, that is. You don't seem to be afraid of anything. I kind of wish I could take you home with me, but Honda would never allow it. I guess it's for the best...someone would steal you and sell you to the Chinese restaurant if they found you in my neighborhood."

Thai peeked at him, cracking open one of his deep blue eyes as his ears flattened against his head, and he sighed, pulling himself closer to Jonouchi's face. Jonouchi protested, but something about cats made him want to let them have their way when they were being friendly. Thai lay spread out over his torso, nuzzling his neck with the side of his face and tickling him with his whiskers.

"Cut that out," Jonouchi chuckled, though he found the action endearing. He wasn't a big fan of getting tickled, even if it wasn't on purpose. "Is it even natural for a cat to be as friendly as you?"

He jumped slightly when he felt a nip at his earlobe. That was weird, was the cat trying to use him as a snack? Was he feral or some shit? Honda could have warned him if Thai was going to try taking chunks out of him. Even if he wasn't getting nibbled, he wasn't too comfortable with the cat doing shit to him that Kaiba had done in the past. That was just too weird, especially since it had the same bedroom eyes.

Jonouchi decided he'd had enough when Thai was quite evidently licking and suckling affectionately on his ear, and picked him up, placing him on his chest where he wouldn't be able to reach his face.

"How about you just stay there, you little molester?"

Thai responded with a pointed "mow" before lying down in a sphinx position, blinking lazily at him. Jonouchi started stroking his fur again without thinking about it. He was tired, and the cat was about as useful to talk to as a wall. At least he was nice and didn't judge his gayness. If anything, Thai seemed _too _comfortable with him. Was that what it was like for Kaiba when Jonouchi came after him? He certainly never seemed opposed...

He sighed, deciding that his contemplation about how to approach a very large, moody, stuck-up cat should be saved for later. Once his hangover had passed, and he'd had more sleep, he could ask Honda about cats and actually listen for once.

Opening his eyes, Jonouchi was a bit alarmed to find himself in Kaiba's bedroom, but immediately calmed down once he realized he wasn't alone. Sleeping soundly, Kaiba was right next to him, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He seemed pretty out of it, laying on his side and not stirring, but Jonouchi still felt the need to talk to him.

There was a lot on his mind.

"Kaiba?" Jonouchi rested a hand on Kaiba's shoulder and tried to gently shake him awake. "Will you wake up? I need to talk to you."

It was getting to be late in the morning anyway. He was surprised Kaiba wasn't up already. Or maybe he was getting confused and it was earlier than he thought. He was too sleepy and somewhat dazed to think on it.

"What about this time?"

He rolled onto his back, fighting back a yawn and getting the hair away from his forehead before gazing at Jonouchi briefly. It was late morning, but that didn't stop him from being sleepy. Jonouchi at least had the fact that it was the weekend on his side, so Kaiba couldn't try running off avoiding a confrontation like usual.

"I'm really tired, I slept poorly all night..."

Kaiba rolled back over on his side, pulling the covers over his face before Jonouchi could respond.

"Maybe you should try getting a nap later," Jonouchi suggested, amusedly realizing a comparison between Kaiba and a housecat. Except Kaiba obviously needed more time to nap during the day, since he didn't seem to sleep that well at night.

"I just wonder," he asked, curling his fingers over the edge of the sheet and trying to pull it away from Kaiba's face, "Why are you so skittish? It's not like I'm going to do anything bad to you."

"I'm not skittish, I'm tired and you won't let me sleep."

Kaiba pulled back hard on the covers, grumbling in response to Jonouchi's pestering. He had his eyes closed, and shoved his face into the pillow before snorting. Apparently he didn't want to be messed with on his free day, but Jonouchi wasn't in the mood to humor him. Not when he was trying to still figure out his situation.

There he was lying half naked in his bed. How was that okay, but not dating? It didn't make any sense.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Jonouchi muttered, walking his fingers over Kaiba's back. He could feel that the muscle was firm, but his skin was soft (even if taut) "You've got all day to sleep..."

He was being a little selfish, he knew. Kaiba didn't get sleep very easily, and certainly not in the middle of the day. Especially if he'd found some work with which to preoccupy himself.

"I've been thinking a lot about us," Jonouchi stated boldly, oddly unafraid of the man who was hiding his face in his pillow, "About...how we act, and that sort of thing. It just feels like we're being really couple-y to me, but you say you don't want a relationship. And I wondered if it's because you want the benefits without the responsibility, or if you're like me and just not that okay with feelings."

Probably the latter. Kaiba's feelings had always been subtle, and when not, usually hidden. He certainly didn't display anything really positive without sufficient provocation, and that took extreme circumstances.

"You could have brought this up another time when I'm not trying to make up for four hours staring at the ceiling last night," sighed Kaiba, grumbling as he took the pillow off his head and tossed it at Jonouchi's face, "Why can't you just leave things alone?"

"Don't say that like I'm talking about something that happened a long time ago," Jonouchi protested, pushing the pillow away, "This is important. It would be nice if you'd stop avoiding the issue, you know."

He frowned. Kaiba hadn't even taken his emotions about the situation seriously until very recently, and even then it didn't seem to have much effect on him. He had no more consideration for what was happening between them than he had before. Or so it seemed. Jonouchi didn't know. And he wasn't going to find out if Kaiba wouldn't talk. Did he have to make things so difficult? Between his sometimes venomous denial and more common dismissal, Jonouchi had no real chance of getting any straight answers.

"Besides, if I ask later, you'll probably blow me off. I want to know what's going on with you, Kaiba. Things aren't adding up like they should, even for me. I may not be as bright as you, but I'm not _that _dense..."

"I'm not insinuating you're stupid, Jonouchi," replied Kaiba back, flashing his blue eyes at him before sighing and rolling them, "I'm just not in the mood to talk about all of that right now. You're always picking at things, and I don't see why. Especially at this hour... We can talk about it once I wake up."

Then he rolled back over, hiding his face and grumbling again.

"You're never going to be in the mood," Jonouchi grumbled, lying down and scowling. He should have known the conversation would go something like that. "Whatever, Kaiba. Half the time I don't know why I try. It certainly doesn't seem to make a difference."

Jonouchi felt tired, his eyesight blurring and his eyes feeling painfully swollen, as if he'd been drinking the night before. He rubbed the lids, trying to massage away the discomfort.

"Kaiba, I have a really simple question, and I think you should be able to answer even if you're tired," he grumbled, turning onto his side and facing him, "Why does the idea of dating me bother you so much? I know it must, since your reasoning is bullshit and you avoid my questions like the plague, yet you're comfortable with _acting _like we're dating."

"Because," mumbled Kaiba, looking back at Jonouchi's face and catching his eyes, "I don't want to get hurt."

Jonouchi opened his mouth to respond, but then he felt an odd sensation on his lips that made him shake his head. It didn't go away, and he felt disoriented, swiping at the air in front of his face until he realized that he was staring into the blue eyes of Honda's cat.

Thai was stroking his face with his paw as he lay sprawled out on his chest. Jonouchi blinked as he realized he'd been dreaming again, but this time it was actually pertinent. Kaiba's response in the dream left him feeling strangely enlightened, even if it had just been his own subconscious. He was kind of smart, maybe his subconscious had figured the situation out for him.

Jonouchi grumbled, shoving the cat off of him so he could sit up. Thai landed on the floor, feet-first of course, his ears and tail twitching irritably as he stood. Was that the cat version of being scandalized? No matter, he strode dejectedly to Honda, who was still on the computer but no longer in a game. He didn't so much as jump when the cat leapt onto the back of his chair, standing on the backrest and draping himself over Honda's shoulder. Honda rewarded this obnoxious behavior by scratching his head.

"How do you put up with that?" He asked, and Honda turned his head enough to look at him. There was light streaming into the place through cracks in the shutters, and he knew it must be noon or later. He'd been asleep for quite a while.

Thai was licking Honda's hair. Gross. Jonouchi certainly wouldn't want cat spit all over his hair.

"He's just being affectionate. Cats make their own rules about what a good touch is."

"Sounds too complicated to me," Jonouchi muttered, settling back into the couch. He felt his phone pressing into his leg and took it out of his pocket. The screen showed that he'd missed several text messages and a call. What surprised him more than his sudden popularity was that they were from Kaiba.

"It isn't that complicated, Jonouchi. Cats are very picky and reserved. You have to let them set the boundaries if you want to be friends with them-"

Honda cut off his chiding very suddenly with a yelp, and swatted the cat away from his shoulder. Thai tumbled with hilarious clumsiness to the ground, and when he landed, crouching, his ears flat against his head, he immediately rolled over and started grinding his back into the wooden floor. Jonouchi snorted. Was he trying to act like he'd meant to be there?

"What happened to being friends?"

"Well, you still have to teach them that scratching isn't okay," Honda grumbled, tugging his shirt collar enough that he could check for punctures on his shoulder, "I never clip his claws, so sometimes when he gets too happy he starts pricking me."

"Try clipping his claws, maybe?"

"Try buying me the clippers and a scratching post, maybe?" Honda replied sarcastically. Jonouchi rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. He sat up, deciding he'd crashed long enough, and should probably get back to Kaiba on all those texts. _Are you lost? Where are you? Are you in town? Did something happen? _It sounded like he was actually worried, and Jonouchi felt guilty for being too stupid to even leave him a note. The only trail he'd left was an empty bottle of sake in the messed up guest bed and some security footage.

"Hey, I'm gonna get out of your hair," Jonouchi announced before gulping down the last of his water, "But we need to hang out again soon. Maybe we can actually _go out _somewhere."

"Out?" Honda parroted in mock horror. "But I'd have to wear shoes, and there are people."

He was joking, of course. Honda wasn't socially inept, by any means. He could get along well in a crowd and even enjoyed being surrounded by people he liked. He was just lazy.

Jonouchi was wondering if lazier people were just magnetically attracted to his energetic self.

"I know, right? But there's food, too. I'll try to convince you to go somewhere with me soon."

He headed for the door where he'd left his shoes, and Thai bounded to him, likely wanting to be let out. Honda swiveled his computer chair so he was facing him.

"I'll catch you later, then. It was nice seeing you again. Maybe next time you'll even be sober," he snickered. Jonouchi made a face at him, then grinned and opened the door before slipping out. Thai ran down the apartment stairs to the sidewalk in front of him, seeming overjoyed about being outside. Evidently he wasn't a homebody like Honda.

Jonouchi dialed Kaiba's number, hoping that he wasn't overly concerned. Then he'd feel even worse about it. Not that he didn't pretty much deserve it, after drinking down a full bottle of his stash and skipping off at an ungodly hour. When Kaiba picked up, Jonouchi spoke rather timidly.

"Hey, Kaiba, it's me," he stated, as if it wouldn't be obvious from the caller ID, "I'm sorry I didn't answer you earlier. I was passed out for a while...I'm okay. I should have left you a note or something this morning when I had to leave, I'm sorry about that."

He felt nervous, and was trying not to babble too much. Apologizing was hard over the phone. He felt like it was somehow less sincere, or difficult to impart his meaning.

"Why the hell would you leave without saying anything in the first place?" Chided Kaiba over the receiver, his tone noticeably irritated, if not close to actual anger. "You went through my stash, tore up my guest room, and just left without saying anything. I'm not a fucking hotel room, you idiot."

Then he hung up.

Jonouchi stood, side-eyeing his phone in shock as the call time flashed on the screen. Not that Kaiba didn't have every right to be so upset, but that hadn't been what he'd expected. He'd thought Kaiba would more likely be aggressively scolding, or question him expecting answers. The way he sounded was more like a girlfriend who had been stood up the night before.

He groaned, sitting on the curb and running his fingers through his hair. So, he'd been a giant imbecile again. He'd been so caught up in his own disappointment the night before that he hadn't put much thought into Kaiba or his property. And of course Kaiba would end up caring more than he let on. Jonouchi had hardly expected him to question his disappearance, except possibly out of curiosity and mild concern. He hadn't expected several strained text messages and the equivalent of a shafted lover rant.

Jonouchi rubbed his forehead. It had been a while since he really felt completely and utterly stupid, and he hadn't missed the sensation. Unfortunately, it seemed he couldn't escape it. Curse his impulsiveness. And apparent neediness. And inability to see what was right in front of him, if his dream held any weight.

He knew, even if it would never be stated or admitted, that he'd managed to hurt Kaiba at least a little, which was probably the worst outcome possible. He would have been happy to know the guy cared so much if he didn't know he'd royally fucked up. The likelihood that he'd be able to talk to him anytime soon was low, too. Kaiba was good at avoiding people when he didn't want them around, and Jonouchi couldn't really force his attention if he was feeling bitter.

So he supposed all he could really do was wait. And figure out where he was going to sleep that night. It was almost fifteen hours, and if he was going to his apartment, he'd need to go soon. But he didn't want to go to his apartment. That shithole wasn't going to make his situation any better. He decided to head uptown to stay at the hotel instead, knowing that Mokuba probably wasn't pissed at him. If nothing else, he was amused. Great, he definitely wanted to deal with the little imp's snickering...

Jonouchi texted Anzu as he walked, skipping any casual conversation and opting to ask straight up if she needed a roommate. If she didn't yet, hopefully she would soon. He realized after sending that she would probably assume he'd been evicted or was on the lam and needed a couch to crash on, so he sent a second message saying he wanted to move out of his place. He continued to walk as he waited for a response, and by the time Anzu replied, he was near the uptown metro station.

He almost laughed in joy and relief when she told him her roommate was moving out soon and she needed a new one as soon as possible. Jonouchi asked her about rent as he trotted to the Kaiba Hotel, hoping that he'd be able to afford it. Probably not, honestly. He'd have to pick up a second job, most likely, since apartments in Central were at least twice the cost of his place. Still, he knew Anzu wouldn't kick him out for being short on rent for the first payment, and he needed to get a new place.

He winced at the figure that would be his half of the rent as he entered the hotel lobby. Eight thousand, six hundred after expenses. Just about what he'd expected. That was more than he made in a month at work, certainly. With a second job (or, he dared to dream, a better paying job) he could cover it without much problem, but he wouldn't have any free time at all. Still better than living in some ratty place.

Jonouchi paused on his way to the elevator when he saw Mokuba in the lobby. What was he doing at the hotel? He wasn't sorry for company, however, and he approached, smiling.

"Fancy meeting you here," he teased, "Looks like we're heading the same way, stranger."

"Did Nii-sama kick you out?" He was laughing. "I'm bored, let's go up on the roof and use the pool. Nii-sama never wants to swim with me, and I bet he has his trunks still in his room if you want to use them... Among other things. I know you like to drink."

He winked at Jonouchi before picking up his gameboy and skipping off to the elevator.

Jonouchi followed, slightly miffed that Mokuba was so aware of everything, but it wasn't like he'd kept it private, either. He probably deserved to be picked on.

"Swimming sounds fine. I doubt I'll fit into his trunks worth anything, though. And don't offer me alcohol, kid. You should be worried that you'll start looking less ugly to me when I put my beer goggles on."

Not that he'd be hitting on a child anytime soon, and definitely not Mokuba. Jonouchi was pleased to find that liking men didn't mean he wanted to have sex with any and all of them. Just the one right now, really. Mokuba was shaping up to be a pretty handsome guy, but Jonouchi didn't think he'd ever see him as relationship material. Not someone he'd known since he was a kid, and definitely not the brother of his love interest...

Mokuba had pressed the button to the elevator and waited for Jonouchi to catch up before getting inside and going up to the top floor. He stuck his tongue out at his companion before leaning against the wall, cross his arms and legs impatiently, much like his older brother. Apparently Kaiba was nowhere to be seen or heard from, since Mokuba hadn't even said anything about where he was.

Probably drinking himself silly at home.

"I might be a tad worried if I didn't know you were crushing on Nii-sama," snickered Mokuba, taking off down the hallway once the door opened, "But until he breaks your heart, I'm sure I'll be safe from you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, feeling that Kaiba had pretty much chewed his heart up already, but he didn't comment. There was no need to be dramatic while he was still intact. "You're just as infuriating as he is, except it's harder to get you mad..."

He grumbled, contemplating briefly how he'd get Kaiba to talk to him again. Then he started to get a headache, and figured there was no point worrying over it until he'd given him time to cool off.

"Nii-sama says I was born with a winning personality."

Pulling out a key card, Mokuba unlocked the door to the suite before stepping inside. No one was there to greet them, and dragging Jonouchi along, he led him into Kaiba's room before raiding the closet. He knew where his older brother hid his shit, and finding an old pair of swimming trunks, he threw them at Jonouchi's face before running off into his own room to change. Then he'd need to grab towels, goggles, and probably his cell phone in case Kaiba did end up calling him.

'Knock on my door when you're ready, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi nodded, then looked around Kaiba's room a little uncomfortably. It was strange being in there without him, even if it wasn't creepy like Kaiba Mansion. He pulled off his shirt, and then his pants and underwear, then stripped off his socks before pulling on the swim trunks. They were a little snug at the hip, but they weren't hugging his ass and legs too much, so he felt fairly comfortable. It was just him and Mokuba, anyway. He didn't need to be too self-conscious.

When he left Kaiba's bedroom, he loped to Mokuba's door to knock as instructed. He was actually really looking forward to getting into the pool. It was a warm day, and he hadn't gone swimming in ages.

"Mokuba?" He called, rapping on the door with his knuckles. "I'm done changing."

He opened the door quickly and threw a bunch of towels at Jonouchi before striding out. Grinning at Jonouchi, he walked out with the goggles and cell phone, going back through the hallway and up the elevator until they were at the roof, where the pool awaited them. It was a bit chilly up there, but not too cold, and the lights were on for them.

They could see the entire city from there. Especially Kaiba Corp Tower, it was close by and visible in the stark darkness of night.

"It's kinda cool being able to see the building where I go in Domino," said Mokuba, looking at Jonouchi, "It's like home, never being too far away."

"Yeah," Jonouchi nodded, "It's kind of like a beacon, really. You can see the red dome at the top from most parts of the city. It's hard to get lost around here because of it."

The tower represented a lot more than just a directional landmark, though. It had generated a lot of fear and hatred before Kaiba took it over, and now the very thought of the building was synonymous with Duel Monsters and Kaiba Seto.

Jonouchi got into the pool, doing a cannonball in the deep end rather than wading in patiently. If the water was cold, then oh well. Fortunately, it seemed that the sun had warmed it during the day, and it wasn't quite cooled yet. The water was fairly tepid, comfortable and not extreme in either hot or cold.

"I haven't been in a pool since freshman year," Jonouchi floated on his back, staring up at the sky and hoping Mokuba wouldn't try to prank him by tugging him under the water. He actually wanted to relax for a moment. "I forgot how much fun it is."

"We have a pool at the mansion, you know. It's indoor."

Mokuba jumped in after Jonouchi, making sure to splash him before rising to the surface and just treading water before wiping his hair everywhere. Good thing it wasn't that long anymore, or he'd end up hitting Jonouchi all over with it.

"Hey," he asked, moving closer to the floating Jonouchi before getting on his back too, "Why do you like my brother so much?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jonouchi asked, then realized that it was a stupid question. He sighed. "It's complicated. I like that he's strong, and he's a good friend even if he likes messing with my head. And you probably don't notice, but he's pretty good looking."

He wasn't going to go on a spiel about Kaiba to Mokuba, of all people. Not to anyone, if he could help it. There were a lot of reasons. Pretty much anything Kaiba did, he liked. Even when he was being a giant bitch to someone. As long as "someone" wasn't Jonouchi or one of his other friends, then all was well.

"Why do you ask? Are you trying to give me advice?" He chuckled, though he was sure Mokuba had no intention of doing so.

"Hell no. I don't want anything to do with your romance drama. I'm just curious. You two were at each other's throats just months ago, and now you're all making eyes at each other. It's weird... I didn't think you were gay, it took me a bit by surprise. I knew about Nii-sama probably before he did..."

"Kaiba doesn't "make eyes" at me," Jonouchi snorted, though he looked at Mokuba, slightly hopeful that he was right and Kaiba actually was making eyes. "I guess things did change a bit suddenly, but that's life. We're adults now. We can't be immature high schoolers forever."

He sighed. Mokuba's amusement with his "romance" got on his nerves, but at least he didn't judge or get pissy about it. Jonouchi could talk to him about his relationship without dealing with expressions of shock and overly personal questions. Like how they did it. Thank god Mokuba didn't seem to want to know.

"He doesn't look at you like he does most people, so I'll consider it him making eyes," sniffed Mokuba, splashing water in Jonouchi's general direction, "Besides the fact that he does like you. Just not nearly as much as you like him, but that tends to happen with him. Like you said, he's pretty good looking. You just happen to be one of few people who likes the personality that goes along with it!" laughed Mokuba.

"It's not really a compliment to him, either," Jonouchi snickered, "Since I'm a dumbass and all. It's true that I actually like his personality. Well, most of it. I don't like being shunned or insulted."

The shunning was more frequent now than the insults, of course. Jonouchi felt that it was almost just as bad. At least with insults, he could fight back. What could he do about shunning? Kaiba could choose whether he wanted to keep him in the dark about his feelings or not. More than that, it was his choice whether or not he opened up.

"He's a hard person to crack. It took me a long time to get him, so just be patient."

"It sounds like it'll be even harder than I thought if his own brother had to work on him," Jonouchi sighed, "But thanks. It's nice to know I have some kind of chance."

He vacantly watched the sky, thinking about the past couple of weeks. Kaiba had actually turned down fooling around that one morning at the hotel because of "all that had passed between them". Did that mean it really mattered to him, or was he just trying to keep Jonouchi from getting too close? It was easy to think his motivations were selfish, but considering that phone call today...

Maybe he was getting through. At least now he didn't have Kitamura dragging him down, and he could get into Anzu's place if he got another job. Jonouchi almost lost his floatation when a realization came to him.

"Mokuba, didn't you say you were going to hire me for promo work?"

"Yeah, are you still interested?"

Mokuba moved to sit on the edge of the pool, lifting himself up before sitting down on the cement. He certainly thought Jonouchi was advertising material. He looked good and had a sort of charm people liked. Especially Americans. With his mixed looks, he'd appeal to that crowd better than the average Japanese male model would.

"I think you'd be great for it."

"Of course I am!" Jonouchi replied. "It isn't like I couldn't use the pay, and I'd love to be one of the best known faces in the game. It isn't a question of interest, I'm just wondering when I can start."

He looked at Mokuba, his eyes sparkling with excitement. The sooner he could begin, the better. He wouldn't have to pick up a second job, most likely, and that meant not being worn to the ground _and _making money doing something he liked. What more did he need, really? Except for Kaiba not to be angry.

But the facts remained. He could room with Anzu in a good part of town. He could get a job doing promos for Kaiba Corporation. It looked like things were going right, actually. Jonouchi planned to make it last.

"Well," Mokuba replied back, wiggling his toes in the water, "I have a party I have to go to on Friday, and I need a "date" so to speak. Someone who will be with me for the pictures and can talk about the new duel disk. Nii-sama doesn't like getting in front of cameras too much when he can help it. The party is for Dungeon Dice, but you know how this town is... Everyone will really be there to see me!"

Jonouchi grinned at Mokuba's words. If Kaiba was going to be at the party, that meant a chance to talk to him, hopefully where he couldn't run away very easily.

"I'll definitely go with you."

The only downside was the chance of running into Kitamura, but if that happened...well, Jonouchi could figure that out when it occurred. Worst case, he got bad press for beating a sex offender. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything that resulted in diminishing Mokuba's rep.

"When is it, exactly?" He asked, joining Mokuba at the side of the pool. He felt excited, his body strangely light. It seemed like things were looking way up, and he was going to jump on it. He knew it would be a challenge getting Kaiba to like him again, but he'd done it before. He could do it again. Right?

"Friday, around the same time as the dinner party Kaiba Corp. had before. Just hang around the hotel and I'll pick you up. Wear something nice too, for the ladies. I want good press for this, Jonouchi."

He was laughing. It was pretty obvious who Jonouchi would try dressing for, and he was no lady. Sure, he found the situation a little weird, but then again, it was better Jonouchi than some random guy he didn't know, so Mokuba dealt with the situation with good humor.

"If you don't have anything nice to wear, I can pick up something for you."

"I really don't," Jonouchi admitted, "Just t-shirts and jeans. If you can set something up, I'd be grateful."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Jonouchi sat at the edge of the pool, letting his feet dangle in the water. Friday wasn't far away, but hopefully by then he'd have planned what he'd say and do to win Kaiba over. Not that things ever went the way he planned them to with Kaiba. Still, it was a chance, and he'd have to seize it even if he did end up getting his ass handed to him.

"How mad is he, do you think?" Asked Jonouchi, figuring Mokuba would be a good judge. "Your brother, I mean."

"He's not really mad. Just annoyed. Woke up this morning and looked around the house, and when he couldn't find you, he shut himself in his office and I didn't see him after that. I wouldn't worry about it, I think he was just spun for a loop a little. You should say something before just flat out disappearing like that..."

Especially since Kaiba had a bad reaction to being abandoned, but Jonouchi should have known that.

"I take responsibility for messing up," Jonouchi replied, "But he sounded more than annoyed when I talked to him on the phone today. I'm not sure what I should do to redeem myself. Do you think he'll let me talk to him after he cools off?"

Hopefully cooling off wouldn't just harden Kaiba's anger into a grudge. Assuming he hadn't already formed one.

"Stop fretting like a girl, Jonouchi, he'll get over it quickly."

"You say that like you don't know him," Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, "I've seen how he reacts to being slighted. But if you think I'm worrying too much, I'll take your word for it. I was just concerned, is all."

Mokuba certainly didn't seem to think much of it. He was probably used to his brother throwing fits like that, but unlike him, Jonouchi wasn't on the invulnerable side of the equation.

"You were a little more than just concerned..." mumbled Mokuba, "But it's not a big deal. Don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll forgive you for bedroom hopping once he gets lonely again."

It was usually like that with Kaiba. He could only turn away people for so long, and even when they fought with one another, Mokuba usually wore his brother out first. He couldn't deal well with being alone once he allowed someone into his inner circle, so to speak, and if Kaiba considered Jonouchi a friend, well, he probably had little to worry about.

"I just wouldn't go calling him anytime soon. He'll let you know when he's forgiven you."

"Shit," Jonouchi groaned, tugging at his hair in mild frustration, "He really is like a damned cat. Looks like all I can do is wait, then."

He sighed, sitting quietly at the edge of the pool before feeling his hair drying and deciding to jump in again. There wasn't much he could do until Friday rolled around, so for now, he may as well just have fun. He had a pool at his disposal, Mokuba's company, and the hotel to stay in. It was shaping up to be a pretty good day, despite Kaiba being pissed at him.


	27. Chapter 27

Otogi's party made Jonouchi want to leave the moment he'd come in, but he had an obligation to Mokuba, and was hoping to spot Kaiba, so he'd stayed. Wearing the business casual clothes he'd been given, Jonouchi stood with Mokuba as he turned Otogi's event into press for himself. Otogi looked utterly pissed about it, but what was he going to do? Nothing, that was what.

Once the cameras left them for the evening, Mokuba went to socialize and likely socially engineer, telling Jonouchi he could go on his merry way. Jonouchi happily did so, glad that he wasn't being watched and directed to pose anymore. No wonder Kaiba avoided the camera. The blinding flashes had left his vision spotty for a few minutes there.

He wandered the crowd, not even trying to be subtle about the fact that he was looking for Kaiba. He noticed Otogi watching him curiously for a while, but eventually he became engaged with one of his monkey-suited investors, and Jonouchi was able to go unobserved. He didn't want to seem too friendly with Kaiba in public, lest it cause some bad result for him. Most rumors were harmless, he knew, but there were some that should be avoided if at all possible.

Jonouchi had just spotted Kaiba sitting in a corner, drinking, as he would expect. It occurred to him that, regardless of how their conversation went, he should make sure Kaiba got back to his hotel room without trouble. He supposed Mokuba could handle it, but Jonouchi would have far less difficulty carrying him.

He was approaching Kaiba's corner when someone near the area shifted, and he saw someone else standing close to him. Kaiba looked cross, his expression more hostile than Jonouchi had seen in a while. His own eyes were cold when he realized that it was Kitamura standing before him, smiling just as amiably as ever. Jonouchi bristled, and for a moment his vision went white, his breath catching as his chest tightened.

He took a few deep breaths, standing still to ensure he didn't launch an assault and get anyone into trouble (himself in particular). It pissed him off beyond all reason to see Kitamura trying to hit on _Kaiba, _of all people, while he was _drinking. _He knew Kaiba was smarter than he was, and probably wouldn't be caught dead going anywhere with Kitamura, but that didn't make Kitamura's intentions any less infuriating.

Jonouchi stalked briskly to the corner, and neither Kaiba nor Kitamura noticed him until he was upon them, turning and standing between the two of them. He faced Kitamura, his expression one of barely-contained rage.

"You need to leave," he growled before anyone else could speak, his fists clenching so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Kitamura looked a little surprised, but nowhere near as daunted as he should be.

"I wasn't expecting to see you-"

"_Go," _Jonouchi almost shouted, leaning into Kitamura's personal space threateningly. His tone seemed to make his anger finally sink in. "Before I make you. You know I will."

Kitamura stared at him, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock. Then he backed away a couple of steps, removing himself from Jonouchi's arm's reach.

"I see," he replied, seeming more disappointed than anything, "I was hoping you wouldn't be so hostile, Jonouchi. I suppose I know who was on your mind now..."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes. Of course he would bring that up. It only pissed him off more that he talked like he was an ex-lover.

"I don't want to hear it. Go. Now."

Kitamura huffed, then turned and walked into the crowd of people in the room. Jonouchi watched his back until he couldn't see it anymore, paranoid that Kitamura might try to spy on him or turn around and come back. The last thing he wanted was to get hauled off to jail for assaulting him in public. Once Kitamura was out of sight, he turned to Kaiba, who hadn't moved.

"Um," he began, not sure what he should say after something like that. At least Kaiba didn't seem pissed at him. "So, how are you doing?"

"I can't feel my face."

"Well, that probably means it's a good time to stop drinking," Jonouchi suggested, sitting beside him on the bench, but not too close. He didn't want to put him off. "I'm sorry he was bothering you."

"It's whatever."

Kaiba stumbled getting up, putting his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a room key and placed it in Jonouchi's hands before turning to look at the entryway that led to the main foyer of the hotel. It wasn't the Kaiba Hotel, unfortunately, but the brothers had a suite, and Mokuba was planning to stay after the party ended.

"I can't remember where my room is."

When Jonouchi didn't react right away, he sat back down, finishing the rest of his drink. It was a clear, crisp Smirnoff, which he took down like a shot. After setting the glass aside, he sighed.

"Jonouchi, take me to bed already."

"Oh, I'm sorry for delaying you, your majesty," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, but helped Kaiba stand anyway, guiding him through the room along the walls to the exit, "If only you'd say that when you were sober..."

He got Kaiba into the elevator and let him lean against the wall while he pressed the floor number for the suite. He turned the key in his hand, watching Kaiba, who was still slumped against the elevator wall.

"Hey, Kaiba?"

"Hay is for horses," Kaiba muttered back, rubbing his temples, "Sometimes they eat grain and other vegetation for sources of carbohydrates to use as energy, but their main diet is made up of foliage like hay..."

"What the fuck are you even talking about? I was trying to start the conversation, you strange person. I wanted to apologize for last weekend, for ditching you and drinking all your sake."

He leaned against the elevator wall with Kaiba, partly to ensure he didn't lean over and fall, and partly because it was more comfortable than standing and staring at him.

"I bought more already. But you owe me, Jonouchi," he stumbled when the elevator stopped, but immediately tried leaving once the door opened. He made it down the hallway, looking at the numbers on the doors before stopping at one, staring at it for a while. But it wasn't the right number, and once Jonouchi walked past it, he followed after. "It was really good sake and you drank all of it."

"I'm sorry," Jonouchi apologized again, "I was being an ass. But I'm more sorry that I didn't leave a note when I left that morning. That wasn't right."

The elevator doors opened, and Jonouchi collected Kaiba before exiting, heading for the suite with a number to match the key card.

"If you're so hung up about the alcohol, I'll pay you back."

"You don't need to pay me back. Just don't disappear like that again..."

He opened the door and walked in with Kaiba's arm slung over his shoulder, and he made his way toward the bedroom that had Kaiba's briefcase leaning against the bed. Once he'd deposited Kaiba on the bed, he knelt to help him out of his shoes and socks before turning his legs so he'd lie down.

"I'm going to help you out of your pants," he announced, tugging at one leg, "Don't flip out or anything."

Kaiba was too passive to resist, just lying there stupidly. Jonouchi pulled Kaiba's slacks down his hips, getting absolutely no help from him since he was apparently too drunk to function, and then got to work on his shirt. It took some effort, but he managed to get Kaiba's arms out of the sleeves and pull it off of his head after undoing a few buttons.

And then Kaiba lay still, his eyes closed. Jonouchi watched him for a few minutes, then sighed.

"Well," he mumbled, "I'll see you later. Make sure you sleep on your side."

"You already left me alone in bed once," Kaiba lamented accusingly, kicking the covers in Jonouchi's general direction before grumbling, "And I don't sleep well alone. Don't you fucking dare."

He rolled onto his stomach and hid his face under a pillow, not looking to see if Jonouchi would bite or not. Usually Kaiba didn't try guilt tripping people to get what he wanted from them; it didn't usually work. But Jonouchi was a good person. He was, therefore, much more susceptible to wanting to continue being a good person, so Kaiba wasn't surprised when he felt his weight next to him in the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'll stay," Jonouchi assured him, lounging against the pillows beside him, "I didn't think you'd want me around. You probably won't, when you wake up a little more sober, but I guess I'll deal with it."

Better to handle morning anger than leave Kaiba drunk and lonely when he so obviously didn't want to be. That would be too fucked up to do, especially to a friend.

"Don't suffocate yourself," he chided, pulling the pillow off of Kaiba's face and immediately meeting blue eyes. Even though they looked a little vacant from the alcohol, they were still sharp. Kaiba was no fool even when he was drunk. He just rambled about pointless crap and got surprisingly honest.

"You know," Jonouchi sighed, pulling off his shoes and socks, "I genuinely want to kill Kitamura now. Think you can bail me out after?"

"You're too good looking for jail..." He snorted, closing his eyes and yawning before laying his head on a pillow, "And too gay, too."

"Prison," Jonouchi corrected, "And I'll take that as a yes."

He folded his hands behind his head. He was feeling pretty pleased, actually. Kaiba wasn't pissed with him for the moment, and it looked like they'd be having a sleepover. Maybe if he helped him nurse his hangover in the morning, they'd be set.

"I'm moving into a new apartment," he stated, wondering if Kaiba was even awake anymore. If he was, he may as well hear some good news. "I'm finally gonna get out of the slums, so that's cool."

"Why did you leave that morning?"

Kaiba opened his eyes, looking at Jonouchi as he peered at him for an answer. The whole thing came out of nowhere. It wasn't like they had a bad time together, or even really argued. And just out of nowhere, Jonouchi disappeared and left no note over where he'd gone or why. It wasn't until Kaiba called security did they tell him when he left, and then he got upset over it before trying to distract himself with work.

It was a stupid thing to get bent out of shape over, but still. He didn't get it. They weren't even arguing. Just sleeping in bed together.

"Well," Jonouchi sighed, realizing that he didn't really have a plausible reason. Not one that would make sense to Kaiba, most likely. "I was having shitty dreams and thinking about things that mess me up. So I ended up wandering into your alcohol stash, and the next morning I woke up early with a hangover and thought it would be a great idea to stumble out of the mansion without leaving a note."

At least he'd had cab fare, otherwise his stupid ass probably would have tried to shuffle all the way back to the city like the most impotent zombie. Maybe it would have made him turn back, but probably not. He just wasn't that smart.

"I shouldn't have fucked everything up like that after we had a pretty good night, but yeah. I was being a complete idiot. I won't do that to you again."

"What did you dream about? Were we having sex again? You should think about something else before you go to sleep, Jonouchi...like dueling."

Kaiba was really too far gone to think too much about what Jonouchi was saying to him, but he continued to talk anyway. "You should think about playing again. It was fun to watch you at the convention, even if that girl was no challenge for you. Even Yugi isn't as interesting a contestant next to you, he's not that charming. I think you should at least consider it... Then maybe you'd have something else to think about before falling asleep.

I don't really have nightmares. I don't think I even dream."

"I think that's because you don't sleep long enough," Jonouchi mused, "And it's not the sex that upsets me, Kaiba. It's just...my dreams are messed up. They're too fucking vivid, you know? And they make waking up disappointing."

He sighed, rolling onto his side and facing Kaiba, who seemed too drunk to get upset about anything. That was fine. He could wait until morning to have Kaiba upset with him.

"It's not just the sex. It's the way the dreams make me feel. Or, the way _you _make me feel in the dreams. It's so stupid, but it gets to me. I had another dream later on, though. It kind of cheered me up."

"What happened?"

He lazily closed his eyes before forcing them open again. The alcohol was knocking him out. Kaiba was going to pass out soon, but it was already late afternoon and if Jonouchi wanted to, there was enough in the room to entertain himself with. Like the TV and laptop Kaiba left out.

"Did you get laid again?"

"Ha! No," Jonouchi replied, "It wasn't anything like that. I was just talking to you, and finally had some questions answered. It made me feel...less insecure, I guess. It made me feel even worse about ditching you, though."

He sat up and stripped off his shirt, and then his jeans. It looked like he wasn't going to be doing anything but sleeping right now, since Kaiba was getting steadily further away from consciousness.

"But Kaiba, honestly," Jonouchi spoke after lying down again, his face very serious even though Kaiba wasn't looking at him, "I would never try to hurt you. That would be fucked up."

"People do it all the time to each other without really trying."

"That's life, though," Jonouchi replied matter-of-factly, "You can't avoid being hurt unless you never get close to anyone at all, and that's no life. You'd miss out on all the good parts.

Even if I did hurt you on accident, I'd be crawling back and begging for forgiveness quicker than you could blink. You know that."

Or, he should, considering past interactions. Jonouchi was always the one who approached to apologize. It didn't matter who started the fight in the first place. He just didn't want them to go on too long, or for the discontentment to seep too deeply.

"Don't be so angsty. I think we'd make a great couple if you were willing to try it out. It's all waiting on you, buddy."

"That's really gay, Jonouchi," muttered Kaiba, yawning again, "But I guess I'll sleep on it."

"You do that," Jonouchi stretched, noting Kaiba's statement as a cue that he was about to fall asleep, "I'll see you in the morning, I promise."

He rolled onto his back, his head turned toward Kaiba. He was still lying on his side, fortunately. It wasn't likely that he'd vomit, but Jonouchi preferred to play it safe. It looked like he'd blacked out completely in just a few short seconds. Jonouchi snorted and settled in, figuring he should get some sleep before any odd moods settled over him. There would always be more time to talk in the morning.


	28. Chapter 28

When Jonouchi woke up, he was facing Kaiba, who had remained lying on his side while he slept. It didn't look like he'd thrown up or anything, for which Jonouchi was grateful. That would have really sucked, since they were facing each other.

He sat up, stretching his arms above his head before standing. He decided to get dressed while he waited for Kaiba to wake up, just in case he was immediately kicked out. The thought occurred to him that it would be useful to get something from the fridge for Kaiba, to help with his hangover. So he crept out of the room, grateful that Mokuba wasn't wandering the suite and picking on him first thing.

Jonouchi searched the fridge for some cold water, or maybe Gatorade, which was amazingly effective. And seemed to be Kaiba's preferred hangover drink. He found a small bottle on a shelf on the refrigerator door and took it back to the bedroom, placing it quietly on the nightstand while Kaiba slept. After that, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he wake him up? Probably not. That would be annoying. He wasn't quite ready to be kicked out anyway.

He saw Kaiba's laptop sitting on a desk in the room, and decided he may as well surf the web. He saw a game station hooked up, but didn't want to risk waking Kaiba with the noise, so he settled for the computer. It wasn't as if he had one at home. Not anymore. And since he'd promised he wouldn't be gone in the morning, he couldn't just skip off and wait until later to see Kaiba. No matter. He didn't want to leave, anyway. The quiet was just bothering him.

Jonouchi turned toward the bed a few minutes later when he heard movement, and he saw Kaiba starting to sit up, rubbing his forehead. He approached the bed and handed him the Gatorade.

"I brought this in for you," he stated quietly, "You look like you need it."

Kaiba snorted, taking the drink and opening the cap before drinking half of it in one sitting. He could feel his head throbbing and Kaiba knew he wasn't going to show up at work that day. Mokuba would have to take over for him. His whole brain felt like it had cracked, and sealing his Gatorade and leaving it on the side table, he laid back down and thought about just sleeping in. The assistants would figure out he wasn't coming by eight, and they could move his meetings around, there wasn't anything that important on his schedule anyways.

"Thanks for the drink."

Turning his back on Jonouchi, Kaiba tried hiding his face from the sun. It was making the headache worse, and he didn't like having the curtains open so early in the morning. The sun was shining too brightly, and he really wanted to just cover his entire head and pass out again until noon... Maybe after that, he could force himself back to work and do something of use at the office.

"And last night. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it anyway."

"I wasn't just going to stand there and watch," Jonouchi snorted, sitting at the edge of the bed by Kaiba's lower back. He looked so groggy. Jonouchi had seen him hungover before, and it had been right back to business after he rehydrated. Maybe he felt like resting for once. "I know nothing would have happened to you, but I couldn't really stop myself. I'm glad I didn't embarrass you or anything."

His fears that Kaiba would be upset were well alleviated now, and he absently tucked some of his hair out of his face. Kaiba seemed as if he was trying to hide from the sun. Jonouchi stood and walked to the window to close the curtains, hoping that he'd be less intent on hiding his face if the sun wasn't in his eyes.

"Better?" He asked, sitting back down and watching for a response. He wondered briefly if they were square now, and Kaiba had stopped being mad at him entirely. He might still be a little frustrated, which was understandable, but he wasn't showing it. If he was pissed, Jonouchi was sure he'd know by now.

"Yeah, sure."

He still didn't lift his head off the pillow, rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes. It was darker in the room now, and far more comfortable, but still he felt shitty. The hotel room wasn't the one he was used to, and he could hear Mokuba playing video games nearby. Not that he was going to get up anytime soon to complain, but the noise was annoying and if they were at the Kaiba Hotel, he could make Mokuba go into his own floor.

It wasn't a big deal, though. Besides, at least now he had an excuse not to join Otogi for breakfast like he'd proposed the day before. He wouldn't have to see him or Kitamura again, probably not until the next corporate party came along, and Kaiba didn't think he was going to show his face anywhere for a while anyway. He hated parties.

"I'm sorry about him showing up though," Kaiba mumbled, sighing, "Mokuba wouldn't have invited you along if he'd known. I thought he was going to bring someone else... He didn't tell me he had picked you out for promotional work."

"There's nothing to be done about it," Jonouchi sighed, "I think that if Kitamura could be stopped, he wouldn't be in public anymore. I'll have to resign myself into running into him a lot, I think. At least until Otogi stops putting up with him."

If that ever happened. He wasn't sure why Otogi still dealt with Kitamura, but he probably didn't know any details about the man. Jonouchi wanted badly to tell him, but on the other hand, he didn't want to say anything about it. Not to Otogi, certainly. Not to anyone.

"I wouldn't have cared about him being there if he hadn't had the death-defying nerve to hit on you. That shit burned me up," he scowled, feeling his anger from the night before flaring up again. He sighed, calming himself with a deep breath. It wasn't important anymore. No need to ruin his morning by being pissed.

"Nothing was going to happen. Even if I was drunk, I don't get beer goggles like some people."

No, Kaiba remained vain as hell, and he knew it. If he wasn't going to sleep with them sober, he sure as hell wasn't going to magically become sexually attracted to them after a few shots. His judgmental side wouldn't allow for that, and really the only person he'd ever gone after while intoxicated was Jonouchi, but the first time they had fooled around, he was more than aware of what he was doing. Kaiba never really had the excuse of "drinking" when it came to who he went after as a sex partner.

"Maybe if I did, I wouldn't still be a virgin, right Jonouchi?"

Chuckling to himself, he stretched out his legs before relaxing again. He couldn't make up his mind between sleeping in or just talking. Either one sounded nice, but he was still so tired…

"Don't give yourself _too _much credit there, big guy," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "You came pretty close to dropping your v-card with me while you were drunk. It's a good thing I have some willpower after all."

He grinned, lounging properly on the bed since they seemed settled into conversation. Kaiba only appeared to be half-awake at best, but he was obviously content.

"Jonouchi, there's nothing I do drunk that I wouldn't probably do sober. It's just easier to admit to wanting while intoxicated. I don't have beer goggles."

Jonouchi stared at Kaiba for a moment, stunned and unsure of what to say. If he was willing to have sex when he was sober, then why hadn't it come up yet? And why was it that when he was sober he seemed to think it was a terrible idea?

"Well. Good to know, I guess," Jonouchi replied quietly, "It would be nice to find out what you're thinking without you getting shitfaced first."

"It's not really that important," mumbled Kaiba.

"It is to me," Jonouchi sighed, "I figured you knew that by now. I'm very interested in what you think. What you _really _think."

He watched Kaiba, who was still lying tiredly and showed no signs that he'd be perking up anytime soon. It was probably for the best that he was evidently still relaxed. The conversation could get strained very quickly.

"It's not really fair to withhold important things or outright lie to me about important shit. I know you're protecting yourself and all, but honestly...I'm not going to bite you or anything. Unless requested, obviously."

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba grumbled before shoving his face into a pillow. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or embarrassed, so instead he just shut his mouth and stopped talking. Maybe then Jonouchi wouldn't keep pestering him over the whole dating issue and just leave it alone. It was starting to look like he'd never drop it. Getting irritated, Kaiba eventually looked at him through the corner of his eyes, before shrugging.

"I'm not lying about anything if you've never asked."

"It's not as if my intentions haven't been obvious," Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, "But if you're going to be like that, then I'll ask you."\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He was slightly miffed by this response, more at Kaiba's unwillingness to take any responsibility than anything. The things he'd said in the past, particularly in response to admittances from Jonouchi, had been anywhere from misinformation to straight-up lies. Jonouchi wasn't going to believe that he hadn't known what he was doing...

"You already know how I feel. I know what you've said about it before, but do you think you'd ever consider dating me?"

"Jonouchi, I don't know."

"Oh," Jonouchi mumbled, slightly disappointed, but he brightened quickly. It was better than getting some response about how unworthy he was. He might have been obligated to give Kaiba a worse headache if that was the case.

"Well...will you think about it?"

"It's not like I have a choice, since you won't leave me alone about it..."

"What are you talking about? This is only the second time I've asked," Jonouchi smirked. That was about as much concession as he was going to get. He could deal with that. Kaiba would think about it. That was better than...a lot of outcomes.

"Tell you what. I'll make up for torturing you. Do you want breakfast?"

"Some toast and grapefruit would be nice," Kaiba mumbled, lifting his head slightly from his pillow, "And coffee. With just a little bit of cream. Anything else, and I might end up puking."

Which he was far too proud to do with Jonouchi around to watch. If he could help it.

"Then I'll be right back," Jonouchi grinned, standing and heading for the bedroom door, "Try not to miss me too much."

He left the bedroom snickering and crossed the suite to leave. He could get everything Kaiba wanted from the lobby, and get himself a plate of food while he was at it. Hopefully the wait wouldn't be too long.

When he got to the lobby, he made his way to the cafe area. This hotel wasn't as upscale as Kaiba's, but they still required ordering food rather than serving it at a buffet. Jonouchi was at the bar requesting Kaiba's food and a breakfast platter for himself when he heard other people entering the fairly empty room. He turned out of habit, having learned over time to take note of strangers, and then immediately turned away. He placed one hand at the side of his face, which he knew was futile since his _sunshine blond hair _would give him away if nothing else.

"Jonouchi!" Otogi called from across the cafe. He was with Kitamura. Jonouchi didn't want to deal with either of them, and certainly not at the same time. He deliberately ignored Otogi and prayed that the food would be done soon. Unfortunately, the cooks were taking their sweet time, and Otogi apparently couldn't take a hint. So he found himself sitting very uncomfortably with unwanted company on the bar stool beside him.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Otogi sniffed, as if he was offended. Jonouchi didn't even care.

"What do you want?"

"I can't say hello to a friend?" Jonouchi looked around the cafe suspiciously while Otogi talked. He wasn't even pretending not to have a motive. He spotted Kitamura, who was watching attentively from one of the tables out on the main floor, but didn't seem as if he intended to approach for the moment. Thank god. Maybe he didn't want to risk Otogi finding out he was more than just a cradle robber.

Kitamura was staring at him. Jonouchi looked away, nowhere near comfortable with the attentive gaze of those black eyes.

"I don't have time for your bullshit at the moment," Jonouchi grumbled, "I doubt you just showed up for the cuisine."

"I'm surprised you're here at all, considering your financial situation," Otogi retorted, and before Jonouchi could interrupt, he continued, "I was supposed to be meeting Kaiba with Kitamura, but he stood us up. I was wondering if you knew where he was, since the two of you sound like you're joined at the hip lately."

Jonouchi preoccupied himself with counting all the reasons he had to break Otogi's nose at the moment. First, obviously, would be referring to himself as being "stood up" by Kaiba. Then there was his insinuating tone when he mentioned how much Jonouchi was associating with him lately, those were good grounds alone. And lastly...well, why not? He'd only ever needed half a reason with Otogi anyway, and Honda less than that back in the day. Of course, he'd been fighting with him over a girl at the time...

"I'm not Kaiba's keeper," he replied coolly, "And it isn't your business to begin with. I'd say he didn't need much reason to forget about his meeting with you and your _associate."_

"So bitter," Otogi quirked an eyebrow, resting his elbow on the bar and propping his head up with his hand. Evidently, he wasn't going to piss off anytime soon. "You can call him by name, Jonouchi. It isn't as if I don't know about you two, and it's not going to invoke his presence or some shit."

"What do you mean, you _know _about it?" Jonouchi stared at Otogi pointedly, trying to read his amused and mildly smug expression. God, he was infuriating today. "I'm sure you don't, Otogi. If that was true, I doubt you'd be talking to me about it."

"Why wouldn't I? I've heard nothing but the best about you, Jonouchi," he smirked, and Jonouchi caught his breath. What was _that _supposed to mean? As if he didn't know. He'd grown up around assholes all his life. Why wouldn't Kitamura be bragging about his conquest? Especially if he was being vindictive.

"Should I care? That doesn't mean much to me."

"Maybe, but it seems like it's working out in your favor," Otogi shrugged, flipping his bangs out of his face. Jonouchi's fingers started curling into fists on the bar. He saw one of the cooks approaching with his food (packed to go) while her co-worker walked around the bar with a pitcher. He just wanted to grab his food and split as soon as possible.

"I mean, you've obviously convinced Kaiba to pay attention to you. If you're really all that, I guess I can't blame him."

Jonouchi turned, one hand clasped around the handles of his food bag. As his barstool spun toward Otogi, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and in a fit of rage reached for the pitcher the waitress was carrying, snatching it out of her hands and turning it over above Otogi's head before he'd even closed his stupid mouth.

He had a glorious, victorious second to watch Otogi's face twisting up in rage and indignation, his mascara running due to the orange juice that was pouring over his head; then he hopped off of the stool and stalked toward the lobby, not giving Kitamura so much as a glance on his way out. In all honestly, he wanted to get out of dodge before someone called security, and Kaiba's suite was a good place to evade being apprehended.

It wasn't until he was riding alone in the elevator that he really started to burn up, his breathing shallow and his teeth gritting. He could barely keep his thoughts straight, he was so mad. He wanted to go back to the lobby and pop Otogi right in the mouth, and probably wail on Kitamura for a while too, but he didn't want to go to prison.

After all, he'd promised Kaiba he'd be back with breakfast quickly.

When he got into the suite, he crossed it briskly and entered Kaiba's still-darkened room. He set Kaiba's coffee and "food" on the nightstand before sitting at the edge of his bed with his take-out box and plastic utensils, looking forward to digging into the aromatic meal he had before him. Hopefully it would help him quell his anger.

"Did you miss me?" He asked Kaiba, smirking briefly at him as he looked over his shoulder. Then he started eating a little violently, filling his mouth and stomach and letting the sugary syrup on his pancakes work as an aphrodisiac for his mood. He felt the bed shifting and heard Kaiba's fingers on the nightstand as he reached for his meal.

"Pfft. No."

Kaiba looked up at Jonouchi questioningly, but didn't say anything. He just took his coffee and dumped a little creamer into it before stirring, still staring at Jonouchi. His face was all red and he looked angry, but seemed to be trying to play it off. Like he didn't want Kaiba asking him questions. Which only made him more curious over what happened.

"Did _you_ miss _me_?" Kaiba asked, moving a bit closer and batting his long eyelashes before taking a sip. The coffee was still a bit too hot to drink, but he set it down and smirked instead. Messing with Jonouchi would be fine until the drink finally cooled.

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow at Kaiba's tone and expression, forgetting entirely about his food for a moment and getting lost in the gaze that was turned upon him. Damn him, what was he trying to do, exactly?

"Of course I did, you asshole," Jonouchi replied, nibbling on a bit of pancake he had on the end of his fork, "I didn't know you cared."

He probably didn't. Still, flirting was fun, even if it made Jonouchi more strained than it had before. Now that he couldn't bury what was lacking in sex, the context of their flirting became very different.

Of course, it didn't make him any less giddy when he received it. At least for the moment, he was content with being fooled into thinking Kaiba meant something by it. Jonouchi went back to his meal, his thoughts no longer lingering on Otogi, and more infuriatingly, Kitamura. He'd rather not think about all that, anyway.

"I find it flattering to know that I have some influence on your thoughts," explained Kaiba, picking up the grapefruit given to him and peeling off the skin with his nails, "And I know you wonder if you're ever in mine."

Not that he was going to answer if that was the case or not. No, Kaiba just continued to lie there smirking, feeling quite smug as he worked on his fruit. It was a bit tricky, trying not to break the skin and get the individual pieces split so he could just pop them into his mouth, but Kaiba was pretty skilled. He'd practiced many times.

"I hear you talk in your sleep sometimes..."

"Great. I doubt it was anything important. Everything I say that's worth hearing, you sleep through," Jonouchi snorted, gulping down the food that was in his mouth, "Remind me not to sleep within earshot of you anymore. Can't have you knowing _all _my secrets."

He started on the bacon that was in his take out container. It was embarrassing to know Kaiba heard him in his sleep. That was usually the time when he was having very lewd and absurdly needy dreams. He didn't look at Kaiba and fixed his eyes on his food as he continued to eat fairly quickly. He'd wanted to try slowing it down, but he couldn't help himself while he was nervous and trying to distract himself.

"Especially if you're going to sound so self-satisfied about it..."

"I was just saying that sometimes I hear you, it's not like you're coherent. Or I'm that focused on hearing it while I'm trying to fall asleep myself."

"Oh, I get it," Jonouchi smirked, "You're just mentioning it because you want to get me worked up. Well, forget it. If you heard what I said in my dreams, you'd be the one turning red, smart one."

"Yeah, because we've never been sexual before," snorted Kaiba, rolling his eyes, "Or seen each other naked. Right, Jonouchi. Sure."

"It hasn't stopped you from being a prude," Jonouchi teased, "You still get worked up by things I say. Don't think I don't notice."

He topped off his food and stood to place the styrofoam box on the nightstand until he felt like leaving the room. Kaiba was still working through his grapefruit. How? Just...how? Jonouchi would never be able to eat _that _slowly. That was beyond an etiquette issue. That was deliberate and unnatural.

"But that's fine. You're strangely endearing when you're being uptight, even if it gets on my nerves sometimes."

"I don't know what you mean," Kaiba answered, slowly eating a piece of fruit as Jonouchi watched, "I'm not being uptight. Nor am I while talking about sex. I don't remember getting all weird about anything we've talked about."

Not that he could remember. Although they hadn't really discussed much in a while, since they stopped fooling around. The last time he could remember, they were drunk. And that wasn't too clear in his mind, except the use of his old dildo and how he ended up ejaculating all over Jonouchi's back. He didn't remember much about it, but they didn't talk about it afterward either.

"Besides the fact we've done more than just _kiss_."

"You still get embarrassed by shit I say," Jonouchi argued, watching Kaiba nibble on his grapefruit, "It doesn't happen as much as it used to, but I've seen it. Like when I told you I was dreaming about you. You were squirming about that one."

He snickered. It was rare to get much of a reaction out of Kaiba, and he was rather proud of himself for getting what little he managed. It was barely noticeable on the surface, and passed in the blink of an eye, but it was there.

"And you don't need to remind me about what we've done. I'm not going to up and forget about the dildo incident anytime soon..."

"It's not an incident if you wanted it."

"It isn't like I knew what you were going to do to me until you did it, asshole," Jonouchi stuck his tongue out at Kaiba stubbornly. He didn't even care. He just wanted to argue. He and Kaiba never really talked about what they did, and certainly not in such a light-hearted fashion. "I guess I should give you props for managing not to impale me even though you were drunk off your ass."

How much of that did Kaiba remember, even? Probably not a lot. That was too bad. Jonouchi wished he had some kind of proof that he wasn't the only instigator between them. Even if Kaiba did remember a lot of what happened that evening, he could easily claim forgetting because he'd been so drunk.

"You knew I wasn't planning on using my dick since you so kindly asked me not to," pointed out Kaiba, sticking his tongue out in response, "I'm a gentleman."

"Oh?" Jonouchi grinned. "Well, I'm not on any high ground to say you're wrong. I'll just count myself lucky. I hear a lot of wailing about how chivalry is dead."

He lounged on the bed beside Kaiba, crossing his ankles as he watched him eating. Maybe it was just because he was tired and hung over, but Kaiba was actually being a little playful. Playful in the way that a cat might be with pretend prey, of course, but Jonouchi was hardly offended. He hadn't come to expect any exchanges like this.

"I guess you really are a gentleman," Jonouchi mused, mulling over all the things Kaiba had done for him (however snarkily) over the past few months. "Maybe you could give me some pointers."

After all, why would a gentleman want some Jap trash who was floundering around?

"Well, you could start by taking your time eating something so you can actually taste the food before you shove it down your throat..."

Jonouchi's table manners were pretty terrible. Kaiba felt a little bad for him, since he couldn't help his past of not having enough food around, but he wouldn't lie and say it wasn't embarrassing. Because it most certainly was. He always acted like he hadn't ever had a meal before, and although that was almost true before now, it wasn't like Jonouchi was starving anymore. It made watching him shovel food rather difficult.

"You should count twenty five seconds between every bite," he advised, eating another slice of grapefruit, "And then maybe you wouldn't be so hungry all the time."

"Uh," Jonouchi blushed, slightly embarrassed, "I guess I can try. I'm not really hungry all the time, though. Not anymore, anyway. But thanks for the advice..."

He didn't want to make Kaiba dislike being around him because he couldn't control his pace while he was eating, and the advice had seemed legitimate. Hopefully he'd remember it before he was already halfway through his meal next time he ate.

There was a stretch of awkward silence that Jonouchi wasn't sure how to break. He felt anxious and embarrassed, even if he wasn't upset, and Kaiba was hardly about to say anything. So Jonouchi sidled up to him, bumping him with his shoulder to get his attention as he resisted grinning at the why-are-you-annoying-me look on his face.

"I have a question for you though, Mr. Gentleman," Jonouchi's lips started to curve against his wishes, "If you think the same things drunk as you do sober...do you still think it's hot to see your jizz all over my back?"

"Since you were getting all sweaty for me, yes. I'm a man after all. If you were seeing what I was seeing, you would agree."

Jonouchi's eyebrows rose as he stared at Kaiba in confusion and felt heat rising to his face. He'd expected to be brushed off, not addressed with such a frank response. Since when was Kaiba that straightforward about shit like that? Not that Jonouchi was displeased to hear that his opinion hadn't changed. It was the only time he could recall that Kaiba had legitimately referred to him as being hot at all, much less getting shamelessly turned on by something he did.

Except maybe oral. But he probably couldn't help himself with that.

"Well, um," Jonouchi mumbled, rolling over and pulling a pillow to himself as he lay with his back to Kaiba. He was probably red as a beet by now. It was making him wish he wasn't trying to stay on a dry period. "I guess I'll keep that in mind for the future."

He covered his face with the pillow to hide it, deciding to just wait there and ignore Kaiba if he teased. At least until his cheeks were the right color again.

"I might be a tad uptight at times, but you're just ridiculous."

Kaiba sat up, reaching over to grab his coffee. He used the straw to stir it before sipping. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the taste immensely and just relaxed as Jonouchi got embarrassed and went through his emotional crisis. Whatever he was doing, Kaiba couldn't exactly see him, nor did he care too much about it. It wasn't anything new, really.

"Do you know where Mokuba is?"

He hadn't heard the game system for a while now, not since Jonouchi left for food. Maybe he left for work. Or did he decide to call in, too? Too much partying would do that, but Isono would be at the office regardless and would make sure everything went well while both Kaibas were gone. Kaiba didn't expect anything unusual to happen It had been several years since the company had been under attack, and he'd been enjoying more downtime because of it.

"Nah," Jonouchi replied, inhaling deeply as he removed the pillow from his face, "He probably skipped. Or he's still holed up in his room. I don't know."

Jonouchi moved to lie on his back, his hands clasped behind his head. Then he moved them to a more restful position, realizing that his overly tight shirt was revealing his stomach while he raised his arms.

"If you cared about my sanity, you'd go find out for me."

"Are you serious?" Jonouchi muttered, though he was already standing. "Don't you have a phone? You could always ping him..."

He opened the door to Kaiba's bedroom, looking toward Mokuba's bedroom door, which was cracked open. He didn't hear any noise.

"I'll see if he's in the suite. If not, I'll try phoning him," he stated, "If it's not too much trouble for you, feel free to help."

Jonouchi snorted and walked across the way to Mokuba's room. He knocked on the door even though it was slightly open. Mokuba was a teenager and was probably funny about his privacy right now. Even if he hadn't shut the door.

"Hey, brat," Jonouchi called, "Are you in there?"

There was shuffling before Mokuba opened, poking his head out and scowling.

"My name's not brat. And yes. I'm in here. Does Nii-sama want me or are you taking roll call now?"

He was fully dressed, wearing what looked like slacks and a dress shirt with nice shoes. His hair was cleaned up from the night before, and he smelled like fresh soap. It was highly probable that he was going to Kaiba Corp, since Kaiba was a useless thing, lying in bed acting like a dick.

"Is Nii-sama coming with, or is he too hungover to function?"

"He's not himself right now. I'm thinking you're on your own, kid," Jonouchi laughed, "He just wanted me to see where you were."

Jonouchi walked with Mokuba into the living room of the suite, stopping by Kaiba's bedroom doorway and peeking inside.

"Mokuba's about to leave for work," he informed him, "No need to sit there driving yourself mad with worry."

He was being sarcastic, of course, taking a form of verbal revenge on Kaiba for blackmailing him into finding Mokuba. He wasn't really upset about it; he found it hilarious that Kaiba, of all people, was too lazy and out of it to think of popping his brother a text message or just calling for him. The suite was huge, but not _that _huge.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba placed half of his eaten grapefruit back on the plate before lying back down on the bed. He didn't feel like staying awake through his headache, and the coffee wasn't helping as much as he'd hoped, but he didn't think Jonouchi was going to allow him sleep either. Not when he apparently had nothing better to do but stick around in the hotel to talk to him about who knew what.

"I had confidence in your abilities to find him," replied Kaiba with a tad of snark, "He responds better to you looking for him than me anyway. He's always trying to disappear on me and shit..."

Mumbling, he gave up and just face planted into the pillow again. His stomach was cramping, and he really wanted to just throw up everything and be done with it, but that probably wasn't going to happen. Kaiba wasn't that sick. Just feeling crappy.

"It's probably just because he's turning into a teenager," Jonouchi shrugged, hearing Mokuba leave the suite and entering the room. He sat on the bed next to Kaiba, watching him lie there face down. He hadn't actually seen him this shit-faced after drinking before. "I'm more concerned about you, actually. You've had something to drink, and breakfast, and you're still down for the count. Do you need meds or something?"

There was probably cold medicine or aspirin around. If not, Jonouchi was willing to run to the nearest pharmacy. Assuming Kaiba wasn't just being dramatic. It didn't seem like him, but everyone had their moments, and Jonouchi was hardly peppy after heavy drinking. Always crashing on someone's couch or bed...

"You can let me know if I can get you anything, Kaiba. I still owe you for taking care of me all day when I got retarded drunk at your place."

"It's not a big deal..."

He rolled over to his side, facing Jonouchi. Looking at him, Kaiba could tell that he was probably more concerned over the situation than he should be, but getting the attention was nice. Most of the time Mokuba laughed at him, and Kaiba rarely got sick enough to go puking in the toilet.

"Don't you have work anyways? Or are you off? Here I thought you were a working man, and you're hanging around my hotel like you don't have something better to do..."

"I almost never get work for all seven days of the week," Jonouchi shrugged, "I asked for the weekend off this time so I could go to that party last night and not worry about work the next day. So, this past week I did Monday through Friday..."

He normally got five days. Often, he was asked to work weekends, which were busiest, but occasionally he had them off. Those days he always spent with Kaiba and Mokuba, when he could help it.

"This week I have Wednesday and Friday off. My schedule is pretty random..."

"That's because you need a real job..."

"I've been looking at this repair shop in Central," Jonouchi hummed, "But it's hard to get the mechanic's attention. I guess I look too dumb to fix bikes to them. Or my total lack of certifications and college might have to do with it."

He chuckled, though it was frustrating to be held back by something like that. If he didn't have a decent job, how was he expected to afford university or certification courses?

"I was going to harass them some more after work this week if I can. It's about the only thing I'm really good at that would pay pretty decent money. Maybe even turn into a career for a while."

"What about dueling?"

Jonouchi used to be good at it. He was in the top playing bracket, and with the right sponsorship, maybe he could get somewhere with it. Mokuba certainly was helping him get back into the spotlight with the promo work, and that would entail still being able to play well. He wouldn't be a good Kaiba Corporation Duel Disk poster boy if he couldn't play the game well.

"I know you're broke, but I'm sure if you used Mokuba like you should, you'd get a few contacts out of him and make something of your old talents..."

Kaiba was positive he still had his deck, after all.

"I've thought about it, but I can hardly be a professional unless I can get new cards all the time and put hours of work into it. It's not that attainable while I'm trying to hold down two jobs."

It did sound like a good idea to talk to Mokuba, though. Jonouchi thought he'd have to get into the major leagues again before he could be sponsored, but maybe past footage of his gameplay would be enough to get him some financial support. If he had that...well, time and money for playing wouldn't be an issue.

"Do you really think anyone would sponsor me, though? I know I was in the professional bracket, but even with your technical "endorsement", no one was interested back when I played all the time."

"That's because you had no idea how to sell yourself. Mokuba could get you in contact with everyone who's anyone in the game... I'd help you, but I think since Mokuba took you on, it's his business getting your career underway. I'm not gonna hand hold you through something you should have worked at years ago..."

He was being a bit harsh, but Kaiba didn't think Jonouchi ever tried hard enough. Not nearly as much as he should have, considering his experience and friends. If he had any sense, he would have already been in Los Angeles playing in the International Finals, but no...

Jonouchi was clueless.

"Don't chide me for having realistic goals in life, Kaiba," Jonouchi frowned, "Unlike you, I was never that good at the game, nor was I popular with anyone. I guess I could have gone to the States with Yugi, but I would have just been dead weight."

Yugi didn't have a problem acquiring sponsorship, even if it had been meager at first. Professional gaming was a full-time job, and without bringing in some kind of income from that, Jonouchi couldn't sustain the lifestyle. Not enough that being Yugi's roommate in a foreign country would have worked out. He didn't even speak much English...

"I don't want to hear it, regardless. There's no point harping on it, especially since I have the opportunity to get somewhere now. I'd rather focus on seizing it now that it's here."

"Good to see that you're finally taking advantage of your options..."

Snorting, Kaiba picked up his fruit again and began working on peeling off the skin with his fingers. He knew Jonouchi's situation was rough and he didn't have a lot of resources, but he wasn't using what he had, either. And Kaiba wasn't going to go out of his way to help him unless Jonouchi was planning on helping himself. He wasn't going to stick his neck out and be made to look like a fool, so popping another piece of fruit into his mouth, he glanced over at Jonouchi again.

"Yugi does well because Yugi knows how to win over people. He uses his personality to his best advantage, and you need to do the same. If you tried using yourself and showing the best you have, it wouldn't matter if you were the best duelist in the world or not. Just look at Mai. She's barely at our level, but people still know who she is and I've never seen her out of Chanel... Just use what you have, stupid."

"What I "have"? To what are you referring, exactly? Because unlike Mai, I'm not attractive. And unlike Yugi, I'm not the number one player, and I'm not as charming and adorable as a baby kitten peeping."

Not that he wanted to be. That would be humiliating. It would be nice if he had assets outside of his often-ridiculous levels of luck, though. He was skilled, and had an easy smile, but that didn't count for everything.

"Pfft. You're plenty attractive, and like I've said before, you can be charming when you want to be. But sometimes you let that hot head of yours talk more than your dueling. And that's why you haven't really gotten anywhere."

If Jonouchi wasn't so damn rough around the edges, Kaiba could sell the shit out of him. He made a fortune doing the same out of himself, and he didn't even have a likable personality.

"It's not like I was ever interviewed or anything...could I really have put people off that much by saying I was going to win?" Jonouchi grumbled. "It certainly never caused _you _any problems to be the biggest prick you could back then."

But Kaiba could pull it off. He walked his talk and had the cred to back up his arrogance. Jonouchi had never been _arrogant, _per se, but he'd always tried to seem confident. Usually that gave people more incentive to cite his failures and deflate him. Maybe his pre-game rage came off as obnoxious. He didn't know.

"At least I can dress the part now, right?" He joked, tugging at his slim-fitting red shirt. Then he sobered, feeling flat and uncomfortable at the mention of his clothes. They were nice. He liked knowing that they made him look good. But honestly, the memories that came with them when he thought too hard about his appearance were better forgotten, in his opinion. If at all possible.

"Hardly. You look like any other twenty something year old in those clothes. If you want attention, dress the part.

And your problem before, back when you just started getting good, was how hot headed you were about every challenger that came to you. You'd talk a bunch of crap, but then make stupid mistakes. It didn't matter that you ended up winning at the end, you looked immature and it showed. No one's going to bet their money on a horse who doesn't even know how to run the track straight, Jonouchi..."

"I wasn't _that _bad after Duelist Kingdom," Jonouchi muttered, feeling slightly attacked, "But I was really childish. I tried to make up for my lack of confidence by barking. I've outgrown it. Kind of."

Mostly.

"You don't actually think I'm twenty-something, do you?" He asked Kaiba curiously. "I'm only nineteen. I'm younger than you, remember? I guess that makes you a cradle robber."

He snickered, resting his hands behind his head as he looked at Kaiba. He seemed put off, like he was being accused of something. Jonouchi rolled his eyes and grinned at him.

"Calm down," he suggested, "I'm only teasing. It's not your fault that we're born in opposite parts of the year."

"You look older than you really are."

Jonouchi realized that his _thing _with Kaiba was the closest thing to a normal relationship he'd ever had. Fawning all over Mai and the trail of glamour she left behind, and then Kitamura...his track record was god-awful, in all honesty. What was he doing with all these adults ten years his senior? Kaiba being only some months ahead of him was no time at all by comparison.

"Well, I haven't heard that one before. Whatever makes you feel better, stud."

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to dispel his own slight discomfort by teasing. It was fun to pick on Kaiba about little stupid things, since it usually got a little reaction without having any real bearing on their relationship. And it was a chance for Jonouchi to get him back a little for throwing him for a loop all the time.

"I'm still prettier than you are, though," added Kaiba, fluttering his eye flashes as he finally finished his grape fruit and wiped off his hands with a napkin, "But the Japanese love blonds. I think you'd have a very loving fan base if you learned how to use people appropriately."

"Use people? That just sounds wrong," Jonouchi side-eyed Kaiba, fully noting the way he batted his eyelashes. Was he trying to prove his point by doing that? "And don't go looking at me like that unless you're planning to back it up, big guy."

"Hmpf. And what exactly do you mean by _that_, pray tell?"

"You're a smart guy," Jonouchi leaned into his personal space, looking up at him through his lashes. He could play too, couldn't he? "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Not while I'm hungover."

Kaiba wasn't going to be intimidated by Jonouchi trying to play cute. Sure, he was good looking with light eyes, but not quite that good... Not like someone who had practice at getting what he wanted from people, and Kaiba had certainly played cute enough times as a child to get what he desired when he wanted it.

"So maybe you should be a little more clear for me, I can't think much past this headache of mine."

He moved closer to Jonouchi, until he could smell the pancakes on his breath. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't bad either. Just too sweet smelling for his taste. Kaiba flashed his eyes up at him to see how he'd react. If he had any sort of will power at all, Jonouchi could hold out, but it wasn't that hard to push him past his comfort zone.

"I'm sure you'll muster up the energy for the sake of satisfying your curiosity," Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. He had a very strong suspicion that Kaiba was just fucking with him. He wasn't naive, nor was he an idiot. He must know what was going on. But for once, Jonouchi wasn't so desperate for his body that he gave in for the sake of cutting the word play short.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'd say you already know what I meant, anyway."

"Do you really want me to back it up then, Jonouchi?" He asked, smirking through his eyes, "Unlike you, I don't just talk the talk. I back up my shit through actions, and you know it."

"Yeah? I have yet to see that," Jonouchi smirked, taking the bait before he could stop himself as his eyes sparkled with excitement. Then he held Kaiba's gaze very deliberately. "Maybe I _do _want you to back it up."

He paused, his expression of amusement and anticipation melting away as he realized what he was doing, and he moved away from Kaiba by a few inches.

"But, then again, I don't always get what I want."

Jonouchi sighed, rolling onto his back to avoid Kaiba's gaze as he felt his face flushing. This whole not fucking Kaiba thing was too hard.

"You have a habit of not trying hard enough though, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonouchi turned on Kaiba quickly, his expression defensive. "I'd say I've tried plenty."

"If you say so."

Kaiba got up, not saying another word before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. He left Jonouchi in ignorance, but he knew his words were also probably getting misconstrued. But whatever, he didn't really care. Jonouchi needed a kick in the ass to get his life back into gear, and he wasn't going to push him in the direction he should be going. The idiot needed to figure that out for himself.

Nothing would get better unless he worked harder to get what he wanted. Right now, Kaiba didn't think he tried hard enough. Not like how hard he pushed himself when he was stuck in a hole.

Jonouchi only got more steamed up when Kaiba left and hid in the bathroom, pissed off by being disregarded. And left alone. Kaiba was such a coward that it made him infuriated sometimes...

He left the bedroom, figuring there was no point hanging around in there if Kaiba was just going to ditch him and attack his life choices all day. Where did he get off, anyway? Not everyone could be a rich genius, and Jonouchi couldn't help the fact that he used to be a dumb kid with terrible self-esteem. And no fucking money to throw around.

He poured himself a glass of water from the tap, surprised by how cold it was coming out of the sink but no less grateful for it. Cold water would help his temper, which he knew from experience. He didn't know if it was because of body temperature or what, but it was a lot harder to be pissed in the presence of the cold.

Jonouchi was still angry after downing the glass, but less out of control. Why should he care if Kaiba wanted to disapprove about shit he didn't even know about? That he wouldn't understand, because he was born thirty-five with an astronomical IQ and had the advantage of money and status. No, Jonouchi wasn't going to take that to heart. Kaiba could fuck off with his ignorant judgments, and Jonouchi would continue getting his life together.

He didn't ask for his fucking help or advice. That nagging bint.

He sat on the living room couch, wondering if Kaiba was going to come out of the bathroom ever, and what he was even planning to do when he did. Maybe he was just taking the world's most epic piss after all that drinking the night before. Maybe he was putting on his makeup and getting ready to face the day. Maybe he was just hiding out and waiting for Jonouchi to get out of his hair.

Jonouchi snorted and got comfortable. When Kaiba emerged, he'd be there. And then he could see where they stood.

Eventually Kaiba emerged, refreshed after half an hour taking a shower and another thirty preening himself. His hair was clean and had been blown dried, and he washed his face and shaved before getting dressed and giving up on returning to work that day. It wasn't like there was a point now, it was past ten already, and most of the important things that needed taking care of, Mokuba probably already handled.

Besides, he hardly ever took a day for himself.

"Jonouchi?"

He could see him sitting by the couch, looking a bit more stiff once he heard his voice. It wasn't like Kaiba cared too much if he was pissed about him just taking off to shower himself. Now he felt much better and far less lazy, and besides, Jonouchi should have taken a shower too. He still smelled like the party from the night before.

"You should wear your old clothes again."

"What, my oversized, ratty jeans from the mercy bin and the only three shirts I owned?"

"Some people would consider it vintage or some shit. It looked more natural than whatever you're wearing now."

And crossing the living room, Kaiba walked off to retrieve one of his computers before parking himself at the table and turning it on. He wouldn't go to the office, but he could still work on some things before it was time to leave the hotel room. Might as well utilize it for as long as possible before going back to the mansion.

Jonouchi sat quietly on the couch for a few seconds, watching Kaiba work as he picked idly at the fabric of his jeans.

"So you liked me better before, huh?" He snorted, torn between being flattered (and slightly relieved) and almost painfully dry. "My street rat chic wasn't an eyesore? I'm surprised."

He sighed, resting against one of the couch pillows and resting his clasped hands on his stomach. Kaiba's fingers flew over his keyboard. Watching him, and even Honda, made Jonouchi wish he'd had a chance to learn how to really type.

"Well, I'm sure my ratty, faded-out clothes are still in that apartment somewhere."

_Assuming I haven't been robbed yet, _he added internally. He was almost never home anymore. He was asking for it at this point.

"I just prefer it when you don't look like mom just went out to get you new back to school clothes you didn't even want," teased Kaiba.

Although looking like a bum wasn't great, either. But he didn't think Jonouchi looked natural in the clothes he was wearing now. His old outfits were at least fitting to his personality, even if a bit rough. It wasn't like he needed to buy name brands and run around looking like a model from a department store, but whatever. It wasn't really his business.

And besides, Kaiba wore black nearly every day. He wasn't exactly in a position to police fashion.

"You should pick out your own shit next time."

"Next time I have thirty grand to drop, I'll look into it. I don't even know how to shop..." he trailed off, finding it slightly amusing. Gay men were supposed to be good at fashion, weren't they? Or at least have some kind of sense. Jonouchi hadn't actually shopped since he was a first year in middle school, and even then he'd had his father's help. After that...nothing.

Just grabbing whatever he thought would fit and he could get away with stealing. Which he wasn't proud of, but shit. He couldn't exactly run around naked when he outgrew clothes too much.

"I don't even like these clothes," he stated. It gave him an odd feeling of triumph to say it out loud. "I know I look good. But I don't like them."

"Then toss them. Mokuba will get you something else and say it's for "promotional work."

It was so easy to write off expenses, and they needed him wearing clothes that actually befitted him. Not some crap an ex got him because he wanted to play dress up with his boyfriend. Kaiba wasn't having that, and he could tell where the clothes had come from. Making a face, he stopped glancing up at Jonouchi and just stared at his computer screen.

"You like sneakers, baggy pants, oversized shirts, and hoodies. That's fine. Just as long as they are clean, presentable, and come from a sponsor. That's all that matters, and I'm sure Mokuba will take care of it if you bother to ask."

"Seriously?" Jonouchi's eyebrows rose, his eyes widening. "Shit, I'm not gonna turn that down. The sooner I get rid of this crap, the better."

He tugged off the snug t-shirt he was wearing and tossed it at Kaiba's head, where it softly landed. Jonouchi snickered, and then inhaled deeply, feeling far less constricted in the chest.

"He's at work, you idiot," answered Kaiba back, pulling the shirt off his head and tossing it back, "What are you going to do, hang around here shirtless for several hours until he returns?"

"Well, if you insist," Jonouchi grinned, clasping his hands behind his neck and stretching to make sure Kaiba got a full view, "I sure as hell wouldn't mind. Besides, there's this cool gadget nowadays called a cell phone. Believe it or not, I could communicate with Mokuba from where I am."

"Yeah, that's not going to do any good for you if he'll not show up until almost seven tonight. Hmph, sit there looking like a hick, see if I care."

He could certainly keep his eyes focused on work and willfully ignore Jonouchi, even if he was trying to stray his attention by flexing. Kaiba didn't care. It wasn't like they'd be doing anything anytime soon, and his head still hurt. The headache kept coming in and out, no matter how many liquids he drank, and eventually he just gave up and slumped over the table to groan.

Fuck work. He should have just gone back to bed and saved himself the trouble.

"You need some help over there?" Asked Jonouchi, pausing in his teasing long enough to be genuinely concerned. He'd never seen Kaiba give up and grumble like that before. His hangover was probably getting to him. It was as if he was a human or something. So weird.

He stood and approached Kaiba's seat, chuckling. He was definitely gone if he couldn't even make himself work. That was the one thing that nothing could keep him from.

"The best cure for a headache is fucking, you know. So you're pretty shit out of luck."

"Shut up."

He wanted to scare Jonouchi away, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not when his head was throbbing and he wanted to just curl up in bed and sleep it off. God, he felt weak as shit, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Go away."

"Oh, you're so cute, trying to sound hissy," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "You should be grateful that you have an exotic and shirtless friend around to nurse you back to health. Don't you have any aspirin in here?"

Surely, there must be a medicine cabinet or something of the sort in the suite. Would Kaiba stay somewhere without basic first aid equipment? Possibly.

There was a knock at the door of the suite, and Jonouchi went to look through the peep, hoping that Mokuba might have returned early for some reason. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed. Kitamura and Otogi were outside in the hallway, looking impatient. Jonouchi quietly returned to Kaiba's side and touched his shoulder. Kaiba grumbled in complaint.

"Sorry to make your headache worse, but Otogi and his associate are outside," Jonouchi frowned, "What will you do if they don't go away?"

"Absolutely nothing."

What were they going to he'd Kaiba would rather not cause a scene. Or do anything, since he disliked both men. And just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Um," Jonouchi glanced at the door as obnoxiously heavy knocking landed on it, "Do you want help getting back to your room? Or are you going to curl up on the couch and wish you weren't such an alcoholic?"

He was only picking at him, teasing him for being hung over as he often had Honda back in the day. When getting wasted was an evening well spent and the hangovers were a point of accomplishment. They'd annoyed each other plenty, harassing one another while they were sick with headaches and nausea.

He didn't plan to be as obnoxious with Kaiba, who he figured must be genuinely debilitated if he was acting this way, but he could get his jabs in, couldn't he?

"Jonouchi, make those assholes go away..."

"By doing what, exactly? They're wealthy and arrogant like you, somehow I doubt that threatening them while I stand there half-naked is going to do much of anything."

Considering what giant sluts they both were, it would probably only be more incentive to stay around. Or they'd be dicks and start talking about why he might be shirtless in Kaiba's suite. What the fuck ever.

"I can try playing bouncer if you want, Kaiba, but I can't promise no one's gonna get hurt," he chuckled. Certainly, both of the people outside the door to the suite deserved at least a good smack in the face, and Kitamura more than that. Jonouchi approached the door as they banged on it again. If only they weren't in the top floor suite. Otherwise, the neighbors around them would complain and get the two escorted away.

"Just please make them fuck off."

"I can try," Jonouchi muttered, opening the door quickly. Otogi had been knocking, and he stood wide-eyed in the hallway with his hand where the door had been. Jonouchi simply glared at him, noticing that he was wearing different clothes, and had re-applied his makeup.

"I can't really say I'm surprised to see you here," Otogi stated, his green eyes sparkling as he composed himself. Jonouchi sneered unpleasantly at him. Kitamura seemed miffed, which was good, in his opinion. Let him get pissed off about it. "We figured Kaiba must be holed up for _some _reason."

Jonouchi was fully aware of what he was trying to imply, and he snorted. The door wasn't completely open, since Jonouchi was attempting to keep Kaiba and most of the suite out of their view, and he turned an icy glare on Kitamura as he shifted like he was trying to look behind him.

"It couldn't possibly be because you're terrible company and he doesn't want to waste his time on you."

"Well, there's that, but I'm inclined to think that the real reason is you being unwilling to share him," Otogi smirked, evidently oblivious to his business partner seething beside him. He genuinely had no idea how much he was improving Jonouchi's mood right now, even if he was being infuriating to get back at him.

"Now I'm wondering, though," Jonouchi lost his spark of amusement when Otogi continued, his eyes holding familiar intentions and his tone more flirtatious than Jonouchi would have liked, "If _he's _willing to share _you."_

"If you know what's good for you," Jonouchi hissed through gritted teeth, "You'll keep on wondering and keep your mouth shut."

"Why's that?" Came the quiet question from Kitamura, who was speaking for the first time. Jonouchi turned his gaze on him, confused at first by the questioning look on his face, the seemingly genuine confusion in his eyes. Wasn't that a stupid question to ask? And he knew Kitamura wasn't an idiot.

"What-"

"Are you afraid that he'll agree?"

Jonouchi's expression turned very icy, and he decided he'd had enough of the two of them. Otogi was snickering, completely unaware of just how much that statement had meant to the other two people present (or three, counting Kaiba, who was probably eavesdropping).

Kaiba suddenly appeared, holding onto the door handle and sticking out his face to see what was going on. He could tell by Jonouchi's body language that he was pissed, and he'd heard most of what was said. Looking over at Otogi, he didn't like his smug look, nor the nasty expression Kitamura was giving him. As if he had some right to stare him down like that.

"Get away from my fucking hotel room before I call security."

And not waiting for a response, he slammed the door after delivering his threat and returned to the bedroom.

Jonouchi stood in front of the door, his fists clenched at his sides hard enough that his knuckles were turning white; he felt almost dizzy with anger, and was only vaguely aware of Kaiba's presence fading as he went back to bed. Jonouchi turned, releasing a growl of pent-up frustration. He wanted to kick something, but Kaiba wasn't the enemy and his hotel room's furniture looked expensive. So instead, Jonouchi sat on the couch, his elbows on his thighs and his hands tugging at his hair as he stared at the floor.

He felt his teeth grinding, and forced his jaw to relax when his gums got sore, but he only ended up doing the same thing again as his mind replayed what had just happened. Why did that shit have to come back over and over again? He honestly wasn't sure if he was more inclined to permanently disable Otogi, or Kitamura.

And they'd said that shit with Kaiba in earshot...

That was too fucking much. He shouldn't have to stand for being continually dogged, particularly not about the unsavory situation he'd had with his _rapist, _and certainly not with an audience. Fuck it all...

He indulged his feelings of despair and lay down, his face pressed into the back of the couch. He felt agoraphobic and watched in the large living room of the suite. At least when he was shoved into the comfy edge of the couch back and cushions, he didn't have to deal with that.

"Jonouchi?"

He raised his head slightly when he heard his name being called. Kaiba was in the bedroom, and seemed to be addressing him from there. At first, Jonouchi didn't want to say anything. He was busy trying to disappear, and if he responded, then it would be very difficult to manage. Still, he didn't want to ignore Kaiba.

"What is it?" He called back, trying to keep his tone neutral. Right, definitely try to keep Kaiba unaware of his crisis while he was having it in the next fucking room. That was logical.

"I need your assistance."

"For what?" Jonouchi stood, more concentrated on Kaiba's needs than his upset for the moment. "You want some aspirin?"

He entered the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe as he looked at Kaiba, who was lying in bed. The sun had left that side of the building, and now it was quite dark thanks to the lack of light and closed curtains.

"I sleep better with company."

Jonouchi snorted, unwilling to laugh but unable to stop himself. He approached the bed, kicking the door closed with his heel. Then he lay down next to Kaiba, sighing tiredly. He'd felt fine and active before that little scuffle. Now he just felt like shit. Less than shit, even. He didn't much like it, and knew that a nap would at least make him forget about it. Let him wake up feeling fresh again.

"If that's what you want," he mumbled, lying on his side so he could face Kaiba. Jonouchi again wished that he had a bed so comfortable at home, or at least a better futon. Someday, he supposed. That would be next on the list after getting into Anzu's place. He watched Kaiba lying beside him with his eyes shut until his breathing slowed down and his face relaxed; then he closed his own eyes, letting his feeling of tiredness wash over him and carry him to sleep. He'd feel better when he woke up, more than likely.

Jonouchi was at his apartment again for the first time in ages. Night had fallen before he arrived, and he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he ascended to the second-story doorway. He was glad he'd be moving away soon. Getting into Anzu's apartment in central, where he wouldn't have to watch his back every time he left the place.

It wasn't until he reached the darkened doorway that he realized the door wasn't closed. He felt a flash of panic, wondering if he'd forgotten to close it on his way out, but that was impossible. He didn't detect any signs of forcing when he felt at the lock and around the latch in the doorframe, and realized with dawning horror that he'd forgotten to lock the door on his way out.

Jonouchi walked inside cautiously, trying to stop himself from panicking. If someone had broken in to rob him, they were either gone already or still inside. The latter seemed unlikely, since there was nothing to steal aside from a junk television and some clothes that wouldn't be worth shit at a pawn shop. He still walked very quietly, navigating in near-total darkness. Only the moonlight entering through the little window in his bedroom gave him visibility.

He didn't see or hear anyone in the tiny living room and kitchen, nor did he see anyone in the bedroom. He slipped his shoes off at the door and padded silently toward the bedroom in his socks, walking in the dark parts of the room until he got inside. He pushed the door open further and looked around, half expecting to get jumped or find some homeless addict on his futon, but the room was empty.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned around to flip the light on. He withdrew his hand quickly when the bedroom door was suddenly slammed shut. He saw even in the low light that there was someone standing beside the doorframe. They'd been hidden behind the door when he walked into the room.

Jonouchi's first impulse was to attack. He could take one man easily. But when he tried, he felt paralyzed, and he lost his voice when he attempted to speak. His heart began to race as the figure approached him, slowly, like a predator closing in on its prey. Jonouchi screamed internally at himself to move, sickened by his own failure to protect himself even as he was terrified. It wasn't until his attacker's hands were gripping his shoulders that he found his voice.

"Get off," he commanded, trying to shove him in the chest, but his arms felt almost like they were boneless. That, or the person attacking him was ridiculously sturdy.

He struggled futilely as he was forced onto the futon, and he began to panic in earnest. He screamed, hysterically and uncontrollably, flashbacks invading his mind; his already weak arms trembled as he pounded on the man who was attempting to mount him.

Jonouchi was frozen in horror, his blood turned to ice, when he saw the man's face illuminated in the moonlight. He only increased his struggling then, and felt tears stinging his eyes when his pants were tugged away.

"Stop it!" He screamed, though it sounded as if he was underwater. Somehow, even though he could feel his vocal chords straining from the effort of his yelling, there was no sound being emitted. He tried to kick Kitamura away when he put his hands on his legs, his fingertips leaving impressions that felt like ice as he grabbed him too hard. The last thing he saw before he was forced onto his stomach, his face against the futon, was the smile on the other man's face.

He tried to escape as he was forcefully penetrated, shouting so vehemently that his voice broke. But Kitamura's hands were on his hips, and Jonouchi simply wasn't strong enough to pull away from his grip.

"Stop!" He yelled again, finally audible and half-sobbing. "Please-"

Jonouchi was cut off when his vision cleared and he realized he was looking at the ceiling of Kaiba's hotel room. He'd woken himself up with his own screams.

He sat up, and felt Kaiba shifting a bit clumsily beside him, his eyes wide and tired-looking.

"Jonouchi?" He asked, his voice grumbling. Jonouchi felt cold sweat all over his back and forehead, and he trembled violently, tall goose bumps dotting his arms so quickly that it hurt.

Jonouchi got off of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, feeling sick and too humiliated to remain in Kaiba's presence. He shut the door behind him, hoping that would be cue enough that he couldn't handle company, and he turned on the shower.

He felt filthy. Not only filthy, but _used. _Used, and weak, and completely helpless. He was so angry it was nearly driving him mad, and yet the majority of it was directed toward himself. His own loathing was enough that he didn't feel like he could stand properly anymore, and he ended up sitting on the floor when he got into the shower.

The water was too hot. It was enough that it made his skin turn red, but he didn't turn down the temperature. He'd learned working at the soba restaurant that the hotter the water was, the cleaner things got.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed under. He just crossed his arms on his knees, his forehead resting on top of them. He couldn't even think. Images of times he'd been with Kitamura ran through his mind, bringing with them all the associated emotions. Rage, mostly, but that was something he could deal with. What made him feel crippled was the regret and feelings of worthlessness, and a deep self-hatred he couldn't seem to shake.

Maybe it was wrong to hate himself for his mistakes, but it wasn't something he could bury when he identified it. It was simply too overwhelming and foreign. He felt vertigo just thinking about what he'd done over the past few months, and the things he'd put himself through out of desperation, foolishness, ignorance...

And primarily weakness.

When Jonouchi finally did stand up and turned off the water, he simply felt numb. It was easier to put all those feelings away, honestly. It was too difficult trying to deal with all that bullshit. Better to just pack it up and keep drifting, as if it hadn't happened at all. He couldn't spend the rest of his life sulking in a corner, stewing over shit he couldn't solve.

He dried himself, reluctantly pulled on the pants that Kitamura had bought him, and left the bathroom. He needed to find his shirt. He vaguely recalled leaving it in the living room. As he made a blindly focused beeline for the bedroom door and turned the handle, he became aware of his name being called rather irritably.

Jonouchi looked toward the source of the sound. Kaiba was lying down, watching him with an expression that was part questioning and part miffed.

He seemed like he was waiting for an answer. At first, Jonouchi simply stared at him dully, unable to speak even though he parted his lips and worked his throat. Then he forced himself to talk, however quietly.

"Uh," he mumbled, "I should...I need to go home and...I need to go."

He barely knew what he was fucking saying. He just felt the need to get somewhere that he could hole up, and quickly. It wouldn't be fair to just sit around Kaiba's hotel room being depressed, and Kaiba didn't need to see him like this. Not while he was such a goddamn wreck. He was sick of looking so broken in front of him. Jonouchi pulled the door open and looked into the living room, spotting his shirt on the floor near the couch. All he had to do was slap that on, get his shoes, and hope he didn't run into Otogi and Kitamura _again _on his way out of the hotel.


	29. Chapter 29

Jonouchi couldn't stay at his apartment anymore. It was bad enough living with the constant danger of assault and robbery, but now, contemplating his nightmare, he felt like being there was just asking for trouble. He couldn't move in with Anzu yet, but he'd gotten her permission to crash on the living room couch. She hadn't asked her roommate's opinion since "she was moving out and didn't get to be part of the democracy".

His messages to Honda begging him to go downtown with him and help move his stuff were so urgent that it actually spurred him to action. He got to the metro where they'd agreed to meet ten minutes before Jonouchi showed up, and when they saw each other, he looked as if he was concerned, but he didn't say anything about it. Which was good, in Jonouchi's opinion. They'd been friends long enough for Honda to know that Jonouchi would start talking if he wanted his business known.

Honda had managed to find a duffel bag in his place that was left over from when he moved in. When they got to Jonouchi's apartment, he hung close to his friend, his muscles tense and his eyes darting around the place in search of danger.

"Did something happen?" Asked Honda from the bedroom. He'd entered first, and briskly, no more fond of Jonouchi's neighborhood than Jonouchi was himself. When it was evident that there was no immediate danger in his bedroom, he followed Honda and started digging through his closet for his clothes. His old clothes that he'd stolen all by himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem tense, and I'm happy you're leaving this dump, but you've never been that concerned with it before."

Jonouchi shoved his few pairs of ratty jeans and his worn-out t-shirts into the duffel bag before looking for some boxers. After those were tossed in, Jonouchi went to the bathroom and fished his Duel Disk out from under the sink, along with the new one he'd been awarded by Kaiba and Mokuba. He'd kept them both boxed, both so they'd be more unassuming at first glance, and to keep them nice in a volatile environment.

When he went back to the bedroom with the boxes in hand, Honda looked utterly bewildered. Jonouchi shifted uncomfortably, and busied himself with fishing his dueling deck out of its hiding place to avoid Honda's gaze.

"What's that dumb look for?" Jonouchi asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Honda, pointing to the new Duel Disk. "Why are you shoving all these clothes into the bag when you've got a bunch of nicer ones hanging in the closet?"

He paused, looking over the clothes in the closet, and then Jonouchi.

"Where did you get them to begin with?"

"Um," Jonouchi realized he hadn't even thought about how he would explain that. He'd forgotten the little detail that Honda had no idea what he'd been doing the past few months, and of course would be surprised by his new wardrobe. "It's a long story. I don't want to bring them along."

"Why not?" Honda pressed, though he didn't ask about where the clothes had come from. For all he knew, they'd been stolen, and that was something best not discussed. "They're nicer, even if they don't fit you right."

Jonouchi cleared his throat. Honda probably didn't approve of the more figure-fitting clothing as compared to what he normally wore.

"Like I said, it's a long story. I prefer my old clothes."

Honda nodded, and Jonouchi changed into a set of his old jeans and a shirt before they left the place. He had everything important with him, since Honda had his clothes and he was carrying the Duel Disks. Now he just had to hope no one attacked them thinking they had money.

"You never did tell me where you got the second Duel Disk," Honda nudged the box with his elbow. Jonouchi shrugged.

"Mokuba hired me on to do promotional work. I won a duel when I demonstrated the new Duel Disk, and got it as a prize," Jonouchi explained. Honda blinked at him looking utterly confused, and they walked quietly as he processed that.

"When did you start talking to Mokuba again?"

Jonouchi groaned. He hadn't really told Honda _anything, _had he? The last time they'd seen each other, he'd just crashed on his couch until he stopped being hungover.

"A few months back. We ran into each other by chance in a restaurant, and we've been hanging out since then."

"What? How much have I missed? I know I live in a man-cave, but shit."

"It's been crazy," Jonouchi laughed, "I'll have to catch you up a little more later. Right now though, I just want to get to Central before we get jumped or some shit."

It had happened to them before. The television Jonouchi owned had belonged to Honda's parents originally, and the day the two of them had carried it to Jonouchi's apartment, some crack addict in withdrawal had thought it was a great idea to fight them for it. It didn't end very well for him, but Jonouchi didn't feel bad. After all, they _did _call him an ambulance before running away from the scene.

They got on the metro again and took it to Central Domino. Jonouchi popped Anzu a text message when they were a few blocks away from her place, letting her know they were on their way, and by the time she replied they were at her front door. Jonouchi "knocked" by kicking at the door repeatedly.

"Anzu!" Honda called obnoxiously. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one who still got a kick out of ticking Anzu off. "Come on, lady, we don't got all day!"

"She's probably going to correct your grammar when she gets out here," Jonouchi snickered. Honda grinned at him.

"I hope so."

There was some shuffling behind the door before it busted open, Anzu looking quite irritated while eyeing the both of them. Her face was red, and her hair was wet, and wrapped in a robe, she looked at both Honda and Jonouchi's dumb faces before saying anything.

"Are you two serious?" She snapped, eyeing Jonouchi's duffle bag, "You didn't even bother to call me, I just got done with ballet class and I was taking a shower when you two idiots started banging on my door... What's going on?"

"What do you mean, "what's going on"? We already talked about me bringing my stuff over this morning, remember?"

"You could have said something about you dropping by like this though," she chided, crossing her arms and frowning, "My roommate changed the lease before I could call you back. She's not leaving, apparently. Her boyfriend dumped her, and she needs a place to stay. Sorry, Jonouchi. I'm sure your _other friend_ could help you out..."

Jonouchi blinked at her, and after realizing what she meant, he gave her a warning glare. Maybe she was irritated, but he didn't want her to end up making Honda suspicious.

"Actually, I can," Honda replied, and Jonouchi did a double-take, staring at him. His friend looked thoughtful, his brow creasing.

"What?"

"Yeah, sure," Honda nodded as if he'd come to a conclusion, "I mean, you can't be on the lease yet, but my roommate hasn't even come home in months. I could probably get him kicked off.

Even if not, I'll let you crash until you figure something else out."

"I'm really sorry Jonouchi, but I tried texting you several times this morning, and you didn't answer back," continued Anzu, sighing before shaking her head, "It's not like I don't want you around, but... I can't kick my roommate out. She already paid my landlord, and I can't afford to lose this apartment myself."

"I...well..." Jonouchi looked from one person to the other, not sure what to say at first. "As long as I have a place to stay, I guess it's fine."

"Better than _fine," _Honda snorted, thumping his hand on Jonouchi's back, "You get to live with your best friend! What's better than that?"

Jonouchi laughed. It was true, it was a pretty sweet deal to be able to live with someone he knew he'd get along with. Especially since Honda was a guy, and far less..._cultured _than Kaiba was. Jonouchi could be as mannerless and vulgar as he wished.

"Besides, Thai misses you, I think," Honda added, "He comes to the door every time I get home from work. I think he's waiting for you to come back."

"Who's Thai?" Asked Anzu, looking at Honda strangely, "I didn't think you kept pets."

"I wasn't going to, at first," Honda replied, "I didn't want to forget to feed it or something. But Thai kept following me home from work, and he eventually just waltzed right into my place. Now he lives there with me. He feeds himself and doesn't piss in the house, so I don't mind."

"Sounds like you've gotten more soft since high school," snickered Anzu, moving to close the door, "I gotta go guys, but thanks for understanding. And good luck, Jonouchi."

She winked at him before closing the door.

Jonouchi snorted. He knew she was probably wishing him luck with Kaiba rather than his living situation, but he brushed it off. He didn't need to start acting funny around Honda. Especially since the two of them needed to carry his stuff to Honda's place now.

When they got there, Honda opened the door, and Jonouchi heard heavy, rhythmic bounding across the wooden floor. Then Thai the cat came into view, rounding the corner from Honda's bedroom and making a beeline for the door. Jonouchi was going to try setting his boxes down to pet him, but he ended up nearly dropping his cargo when Thai unexpectedly ran up his leg and jumped onto his shoulder.

"What the _fuck?" _Jonouchi demanded as Honda closed the door behind them, laughing. He couldn't unlatch the cat from his shoulder. His un-tended claws were curved into his loose-fitting shirt so well that he couldn't be removed. Jonouchi stood, scowling, as the cat started nuzzling his neck, purring like a motor.

"I told you he missed you," Honda walked toward his roommate's bedroom with Jonouchi's duffel bag. Jonouchi followed with his Duel Disk boxes and the cat still draped over his shoulder.

"Does he ever treat you this way?" Jonouchi sighed and defeatedly allowed Thai to nibble on his earlobe.

"He misses me sometimes when I leave for a while, but that's about the only time he comes running to me like that. Usually he has an ulterior motive, like being hungry and wanting me to make dinner."

Jonouchi set the boxes on Honda's roommate's bed. Apparently it was okay for him to use it. Hopefully the roommate wouldn't get pissed in the event that he came home.

"I thought he fed himself," Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, following Honda back to the kitchen. Thai suddenly detached himself from Jonouchi's shoulder and started trotting after his friend, his tail raised high like a flag as he meowed demandingly. Apparently he was expecting food. Honda cleared his throat as he opened the fridge.

"Well. Sometimes he's hungry when he comes in. I don't want him to starve or anything."

"Then why don't you get him some cat food?" Jonouchi pressed, watching Honda grab some water bottles. Thai was still at his heels, and eventually tired of looking up and meowing. He leapt lightly onto the kitchen counter, and Honda immediately swiped him off of it, glaring down at him.

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" Honda scowled at him, opening a cabinet beside the fridge and pulling out a small can. Thai got extremely excited as he popped the top off and set it on the floor, and he grabbed Honda's hand with his paws as if trying to pull the food to himself faster. Jonouchi gaped at the scene before laughing at his friend's expense. Figured he'd be so soft and try to hide it...

"Don't tell Anzu," Honda muttered, ignoring Jonouchi and walking across the room to his computer desk. Jonouchi rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, glad to rest his feet. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling a little giddy knowing that he'd finally have a decent place to live. Somewhere safe, where he could stay with his best friend and his cat that he'd never admit to liking.

He jumped a little when Thai jumped up and sat on his chest, washing his face attentively. Jonouchi snorted, resigned to having the cat on him for a while. It wasn't like he was moving. He felt content, certainly more so than he had that morning.

Then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and pulled it out (far more easily since he was wearing his old, loose-fitting pants). It looked like he'd already missed a couple of messages, probably while he was preoccupied with carrying his luggage across town. It was Kaiba, demanding to know where he was and why he'd left. The most recent message was asking what his problem was. Jonouchi felt a flash of guilt, knowing he'd essentially ditched him that afternoon, and he brushed Thai off of himself so he could get up.

He walked into the roommate's bedroom and shut the door, locking it to ensure Honda wouldn't walk in on him. Then he called Kaiba and waited through the ringing for him to pick up.

Kaiba didn't even wait for Jonouchi to greet him before speaking loudly into the receiver.

"Why would you just take off like that without saying what was going on? If you were having a problem, you could have told me and I would have helped you, I know you get nightmares, stupid. You can talk to me, I thought we were friends."

"Whoa, hey," Jonouchi was holding the phone away from his ear to guard it against Kaiba's shouting.

"You ignored all my text messages, asshole."

"I didn't mean to," Jonouchi sighed, sitting on the bed, "I didn't notice my phone vibrating. I was...well, I was moving out of my apartment. I would have replied if I'd known."

"... Did you just decide to do that today?"

"I was already planning on it," Jonouchi tried awkwardly to explain, "Remember when I told you I was going to move? I was going to wait until I had the money to get on the lease with Anzu, but...I changed my mind. I can't live in that ghetto anymore..."

He paused, grumbling a little when he glanced toward the door and saw a paw sticking under it. Thai was trying to get him to let him in. Like that was going to happen.

"Anzu's roommate ended up staying, though, so I'm living with Honda now. I was busy with all that crap for a while. That's why I missed your messages."

"Oh... I just wish you would have said something much earlier. I'm going to leave my office soon, if you're hungry and want to catch dinner. Mokuba's out with a friend tonight."

"Really?" Jonouchi was surprised he had been forgiven so quickly, but he wasn't going to argue. "That sounds great, actually. My day has turned out better than expected. Dinner with you would be the best way to top it off, in my opinion."

He grinned, feeling light in the chest. Not that Kaiba offering dinner was anything unusual, but normally it was because he happened to be eating and Jonouchi happened to be in his presence, and he was being polite. It felt different in this instance. Jonouchi hoped he wasn't imagining it.

"Then you better get your ass uptown before I leave," teased Kaiba, snickering on the other end of the line, "I'm going to take off in another hour. Don't be late."

"Like I'd miss a minute," Jonouchi snorted, "I'll be there on time."

When the call disconnected, Jonouchi stood and opened the door. Thai was lying down on the other side; he'd had his head pressed against the door, his kitty arm extended under the crack as far as it could go. Thai walked into the room the moment the door was open, probably thinking something special must have happened since the door had been shut. Jonouchi rolled his eyes and walked toward the front door where he'd left his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Asked Honda from his computer desk. He sounded as if he was asking just out of habit, since he didn't appear overly interested. Then again, he might just be putting on an act. That was one thing Jonouchi had never learned to distinguish with Honda. He could be good at seeming like he was aloof when he wasn't.

"I'm going uptown for dinner," Jonouchi replied, slipping his feet into the work shoes. Kitamura had been right about employers liking them better. Hell, his job at KaibaLand required them for safety reasons. But he still knew he was going to buy his own pair the moment he had the spare money. He didn't want to wear things Kitamura had chosen anymore.

"With your girlfriend?"

Jonouchi paused. Honda had probably figured he was talking to someone special since he'd slipped off into a private room to talk on the phone. Well, shit. It wasn't like he could just tell him on his way out that he was a giant fairy.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I might not be back tonight. I probably won't, actually."

"I hope not, because if you come back at some stupid hour I'm not getting out of bed to let you in. Thai learned that a long time ago."

The cat meowed loudly from the bedroom at the sound of its name. Jonouchi chuckled and opened the front door.

"I'm just letting you know," he teased, "I don't want you waiting up all night for me."

"As if you're worth it. Get the fuck out, don't you have a date?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Try not to miss me too much."

He shut the door quickly after slipping out and heard something smack against the other side. Honda had probably thrown a utensil or decoration from his desk at him. It was hardly unusual, since Jonouchi caused this reaction times aplenty in the past. He laughed triumphantly and bounded down the stairs. If he caught the next train to Uptown, he'd be there in about twenty minutes. Plenty of time to meet Kaiba.

When he arrived at Kaiba's office building, he waited in the lobby for him to emerge from the elevator. Then he realized he had a good thirty minutes left to wait, and decided to ride up to his actual office. No one stopped him on his way, so he figured it must be fine. Kaiba was still at his desk when he walked into the spacious room.

"Hey," Jonouchi greeted, approaching Kaiba's desk and standing in front of it. He had his hands in his pockets for the first time in a long time. The thigh-hugging pants Kitamura had bought him didn't allow enough room for his hands to fit into pockets. His old pants were far more comfortable. He was just lucky that he had a full enough figure that they were passably baggy and not homeless baggy.

"I'm not quite ready to leave yet, I need to finish up this report and then we can go..."

He was still typing incessantly on the keyboard, his blue eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Kaiba often contemplated the inevitability that he'd need glasses after enough time staring at computer monitors, but for the time being, he felt fine. It didn't surprise him that Jonouchi ended up coming early, and smirking a little to himself, he decided to speed it up and get the work done sooner rather than later.

"Are you hungry for anything in particular?" He asked, glancing up just briefly, "You don't look dressed for anywhere I usually frequent, but I know some hole in the wall places that serve really good lunch, and I'm sure their dinner menus are just as good if you're at all interested in something less pricey."

He was wearing a black suit, himself. It was good to see Jonouchi in the right clothes again, but he hardly looked right for a night on the more cultured side of town.

"That sounds great," Jonouchi sat at the chair in front of Kaiba's desk, deciding he could wait patiently until he was finished. He didn't feel antsy or impatient for once. "I could have dressed better if you wanted to go somewhere nice. Mokuba let me keep the slacks and button-up he lent me."

They were the only nice clothes he owned now. They were definitely the only clothes he had that could be worn in an upscale setting.

"Where are you planning to take me, then?"

"There's a pho shop near the office. We could walk back after dinner to the parking garage, and it won't be that much of a hassle instead of trying to find street parking in this place..."

That almost never worked. Most people biked, and even for a city of pedestrians, it didn't make driving a car any easier. Everything was always so congested and cramped in the cities, and Kaiba wasn't going to risk having his car towed over a dinner ride.

"I can drop you off home after that if you want."

"Um," Jonouchi averted his eyes, looking at the back of Kaiba's laptop and the glowing KC logo that decorated it, "You don't have to take me back to Honda's place."

He glanced at Kaiba, who had stopped typing for a few short seconds.

"I'd rather go home with you, if that's okay."

"If that's what you want... Just don't wake me up screaming again anytime soon, okay?"

He looked up at Jonouchi before turning off his computer and shutting the top down. Kaiba still wanted an explanation about what was going on, but that could probably wait until another time. When Jonouchi was relaxed, and he didn't feel so tense about being left right after waking up from surviving his hangover.

"Come on, let's go."

Kaiba got up and left the room, waiting for Jonouchi to follow behind before locking the door. Then he waltzed out towards the elevator, briefcase in hand, and went out into the indoor garage and left his case in the back before locking the Ferrari and going back downstairs before they hit street level and were outside amongst the masses.

It was just getting dark. And knowing exactly where he wanted to go, Kaiba stalked off toward the little pho shop, taking long strides and evading traffic like an expert while Jonouchi followed after him until they were both inside. Kaiba got a booth in the corner, somewhere secluded and quiet where they were unlikely to be observed or overheard.

When Jonouchi sat down, he felt a little anxious. Kaiba still seemed as if he had questions about his nightmare, which made sense since Jonouchi had dashed off immediately afterward. Still, he was reluctant to discuss it. It had fortunately left his mind while he was preoccupied with moving, but now that it had been mentioned, he couldn't shake it.

"I'm sorry for running off so suddenly earlier," Jonouchi offered, "I wasn't really myself."

"What was the reason for it?"

A waitress handed them their menus, but Kaiba already knew what he was planning on ordering. He didn't even need to glance at it before setting it down, focusing his eyes on Jonouchi, who seemed to be fidgeting in his seat.

"I had a nightmare, like you said," he replied, "I just didn't feel right afterward. More than that, honestly. I felt downright shitty. I couldn't handle being around you right after that..."

He sighed, tracing patterns in the wooden table. He could feel Kaiba's eyes on him. It was doubtful that would be changing anytime soon.

"It was about that asshole again," he mumbled, resting his head on his hand while he leaned on his elbow, "I dreamed that I came home and he was waiting for me in my place. I guess it was just from running into him all day and knowing he was tracking me for a while...I don't know, it was fucked up. I just hated feeling so _weak. _The thought of being helpless gets to me, especially when it involves _him."_

He glared at the table as he picked at it with his short fingernail. He knew Kaiba wasn't going to be upset with him or anything, but he couldn't deal with eye contact while he was discussing such a tender subject. At least they were in a private corner and their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"It's too hard to explain it. I was a wreck and I didn't want to hang around you while I was like that. And I felt really motivated to move out of my place."

"Are you all right now?"

They were going back to Kaiba Mansion, where Kitamura couldn't show up even if he wanted to. It was the safest place really in all of Domino, compared to the hotels where anyone could stay, and with Mokuba being gone at a friend's house, they wouldn't have to deal with his teasing either. Not that Kaiba really cared too much, since Mokuba wouldn't go too far with him, but still. It was better not dealing with him now that things were changing.

"You need to pick something to eat too, or we'll be stuck here all night while you sit there deciding..."

"Oh," Jonouchi glanced vacantly at the menu, "I'll get the one with onion and pork. It looks good."

He closed his menu and sat quietly for a little while before addressing Kaiba's question. He didn't want to answer, since he didn't want to lie, and the honest answer just wasn't favorable.

"I'm not all right," he replied quietly, "I thought I was doing fine until I ran into him again. Otogi wasn't really helping, either. I was already upset before I had the nightmare. That just ended up being too much, I guess."

"I should have answered the damn door myself..."

"It's not your fault," Jonouchi met Kaiba's eyes, lifting his head. He didn't want Kaiba getting down about it or some shit, since it was hardly his doing. Otogi was a dick and Kitamura was practically inhuman. "I don't think it would have made that much of a difference. I ran into them earlier in the hotel lobby when I was getting your breakfast."

That wasn't what tore it, though, and he knew it. It was how they'd spoken and acted toward him when they appeared that had snapped a nerve somewhere. But that was their doing, and no one else's.

"I just wish I'd at least left someone a black eye instead of standing there stupefied."

"If you had done that, security would have gotten you in trouble. Better that you didn't make a scene, and I'm sure those two asshats will eventually get what's coming to them."

They were already having a hard time, business wise. After Kaiba Corporation brought their new convention out to the public, Dungeon Dice Monsters took a nose dive in stock as everyone started investing more heavily into Duel Monsters instead. It was already popular, more so than Dungeon Dice would probably ever be, but since the playing platforms never improved, it was quickly becoming obsolete.

Mostly because Industrial Illusions had already failed after Pegasus died, and Kaiba wouldn't support their game. They were almost done, and if it wasn't for Mutou Yugi's generosity trying to promote them, Otogi would be done.

Kitamura, not so much. He had money. But he wouldn't be nearly as secure after his business partner failed. It would make people less interested in taking him on as a partner, after seeing something like that.

And Kaiba knew that. He counted on it.

"Don't worry about them so much, Jonouchi. They aren't worth the effort."

"I know that," Jonouchi sighed, "That just makes it worse."

He didn't even care about Otogi. He was annoying and seemed to be trying very hard to get Jonouchi to sleep with him now that he thought he was "relaxed", but that was something that could be easily solved. It was being thought about that way that got under Jonouchi's skin; knowing the kinds of shit Kitamura was telling Otogi about him didn't make the memories of what they'd done any easier.

"Maybe it would all be easier to handle if the situation didn't make me so angry with myself."

"Shit happens. But you learned from it at least, didn't you?"

That was the important part. At least Jonouchi wasn't still fooling himself, dating a man who took advantage of him and didn't see the wrong in that. The whole situation was fucked up, but sometimes bad things had to happen for lessons to be learned. Kaiba knew that from personal experience, and although he never wanted to relive his past situation again, he couldn't say it was something he wished he had never experienced. Without the struggles, he wouldn't have become such a strong individual.

And who knew what would have happened to him if Gozaburo hadn't adopted him.

"That's all that really matters," he said, watching the waitress appear to take their orders, "That whatever happened in the past stays in the past."

Jonouchi didn't reply until they'd ordered their food and the waitress was gone. He faced Kaiba, not sure how to feel about what he'd said. Sure, he'd "learned" plenty from fucking up with Kitamura, but that didn't make it all right. It didn't make it any easier to get over it, either.

"What if the past keeps haunting me?" He queried, meeting Kaiba's eyes. "What if now I'm fucked up forever? I don't think it was worth _learning _anything if it's just going to mess me up for the rest of my life. I know I needed to learn a lot of shit, at least for myself, but I didn't want it to happen like that."

"Then don't let it happen again. It's as simple as that."

"Is it?" Jonouchi snorted, feeling rather dry. "I guess we'll see. It's not as if I'm planning to go get myself raped again."

As if he was planning to do it in the first place. He still hadn't quite decided how much of a moron he'd been. He was definitely breaking the scales in that regard, but he hardly _expected _shit like that to happen to him. Who did? Unless they'd been through it already, or had the advantage of being worldly. Or at least had someone to educate them about real life dangers.

Jonouchi had been left to his own resources. Who was going to teach him stranger danger, his friends? A bunch of teenagers running around together didn't think about sharing their safety tips.

"It's such bullshit..." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Most of the time, I'm fine. But I'm going to have a fucking break down if I keep running into that guy. The nightmares are bad enough without having him in my face all the time."

"Well, you won't be seeing him tonight. I can promise you that much."

"I'd hope not," Jonouchi snorted and started chuckling, "It's a nice guarantee, though."

He rested his chin on his hand and smiled at Kaiba, his eyes sparkling again. Remembering that he was having dinner (and for all intents and purposes, was on a date) with Kaiba improved his mood. It didn't fix everything, but Jonouchi could deal as long as he didn't start spiraling into despair.

"I'll stop being such a downer. I promise I wasn't planning to whine all night. I was actually really looking forward to dinner with you."

"It's just pho."

"I wasn't talking about the _noodles, _moron," Jonouchi snorted, poking the tip of Kaiba's pointy nose before he could be stopped, "I hope you don't actually think food excites me more than you do."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and rubbed his nose after being touched, but said nothing. Instead of getting snippy, he just snorted and started eating his noodles silently once their bowls arrived, picking at the slices of beef.

"Don't get all mopey," Jonouchi chuckled, amused by Kaiba's response. He picked up his chopsticks and started on his own bowl of noodles. He watched Kaiba eat and attempted to mimic him for the sake of improving his etiquette. No need to annoy Kaiba with his overactive eating habits. Fortunately, he wasn't painfully hungry like he usually was, and didn't feel the familiar, sickening panic of needing to shove food into himself.

"This is actually really good," he noted when he paused between bites. He still couldn't chew as slowly as Kaiba did. How could he? They were noodles, for god's sake. There wasn't all that much chewing to be done. "I've never been here before. How did you find it? It's kind of...out of the way."

"I don't bring my lunch to work, so I walk around a lot..."

It was better than sitting in front of the computer without a break. Kaiba could handle his workload as long as he saw the sun just for a little, at least an hour through his lunch break, which included a walk around the business district and the restaurants that surrounded it. The lunch meetings usually happened at far more fancier eateries, but Kaiba still appreciated smaller, authentic places. Where crowds wouldn't fill up and suffocate him.

"Mokuba liked it the time I brought him here, and Isono enjoys it too."

"I like it, but I like pretty much everything," Jonouchi laughed, "So I guess my opinion doesn't count for as much."

He felt more at a loss for conversation topics than usual. He knew it was because this instance felt particularly like a date, one he hadn't even had to instigate, and somehow that made it harder to just speak casually. Kaiba wasn't acting any differently than usual. To the point as always. He was less easily miffed than usual, though. Jonouchi had expected at least a little snapping for poking his nose.

"Did I ever tell you what I'd decided about dueling?" He asked, realizing that he didn't really keep Kaiba very up-to-date with his activities. That wasn't very boyfriend-like. Not that he was a boyfriend. Officially. He didn't even know what was going on. It sure as hell felt like dating. "I mean, the last time we talked about it I was kind of pissy, and I didn't really say much..."

He paused and slurped up some noodles, trying not to splash broth everywhere. He was a little embarrassed at the memory of getting riled up at the hotel, but he didn't blame himself much for it. Kaiba got under his skin with how uppity he could be. He supposed it was the same for Kaiba when he was being "self-righteous", whether intentionally or not.

"I'm gonna take your advice. I'm still not that confident in my abilities, but...I think I could really make something of myself in the game if I try. I'm older now, and I like to think I'm wiser. Maybe I can get over the things that held me back before."

"I'm not playing anymore either, so you have that to your advantage. The only competition left is Yugi. And he's not playing for two anymore, either..."

"That still seems a little high to shoot," Jonouchi mused, "I mean, Yugi's on his own now, but he's always been good. Even when he barely knew how to play Duel Monsters, his talent was on another level. Now he's just...unattainable, for me. The only person I know is on his level is you. I just can't get that good..."

"Jonouchi, you've made him sweat before. You're not giving yourself enough credit. If you changed up your deck enough and made every single card count, you might stand a chance. Yugi's not some dueling god, and everyone makes mistakes. Just be sure he makes more than you do. It's that easy."

"I do make mistakes a lot," Jonouchi hummed, "I always realize it after I've done it. It's so infuriating. Whenever I make a play, I figure out afterward that I could have dropped another spell or flipped a trap to help myself out."

"You need to play like your life depends on it..."

"I've heard that before," he grinned, remembering the way Kaiba used to talk about gaming. But he couldn't deny that it was true. When he fought Marik, that wasn't a game. That was about life and death, and he'd known it. And he hadn't made mistakes. It hadn't helped much, of course, since Marik had the Sun God Ra card, but Jonouchi had proven himself.

Maybe that was what it took to be a professional. Treating the game like a real battle, and not just something to be done purely for the fun of it. Enjoyable, but not "playing".

"I'll have to really put in a lot of practice. There are hundreds of new cards now, and half of my deck is either useless or banned."

"That can be fixed," Kaiba said, eating his pho slowly so he didn't ruin his suit, "Mokuba knows the game almost as well as I do, and he could easily build up your deck and help you promote yourself to sponsors if that's what you wanted to do. Hell, you could even use my practice dummy instead of playing on the duel network. It was how I prepared during battle city..."

It was the only way to do it and leave his deck a total surprise. The machine was quick to adapt each time Kaiba tried a new strategy to win, but Kaiba was clever enough to adjust and change each time, fighting against it until it went through every single possible combination that could have possibly came up during competition.

And Kaiba was prepared.

But not enough for Yugi. Not against that god card. That was in the past, though.

"I wouldn't over think it right now, though. It's late."

"There will be time for it later," Jonouchi agreed, finishing off his bowl of pho, "I have other things to think about right now."

He set his chopsticks in his bowl and pushed it aside. He'd have to wait for Kaiba to finish his food before they could leave, but that was fine. It gave him a chance to make eyes at him from across the table and see how long it took him to say anything.

"Like what?"

"Like...you," Jonouchi grinned, watching Kaiba intently, "I thought that would be obvious."

"So you're just going to stare at me from across the dinner table then?"

He continued to eat, giving Jonouchi a strange expression, but not stopping. His bowl wasn't quite done, and the food was really good. There was no way he was leaving leftovers, and beef was one of his favorite things to eat anyway. It always filled him and Kaiba could afford to buy it anyway.

"There's a lot to look at," Jonouchi replied, "So why not?"

"Counting my freckles?"

"I can't even see them from here. I'm just enjoying the view and thinking about how much I like being around you."

He was being blatant, but he doubted Kaiba was going to complain. He might ignore him or say something snarky, but it was unlikely that he was going to be angry. If he squirmed a little, Jonouchi would consider it a success.

"That's so gay."

Finishing his dinner, Kaiba waved for the waitress before playing for the meals, waiting until the receipt came back before tipping. Most people weren't accustomed to it, but ever since going overseas, Kaiba didn't feel quite right about not doing so. Even if the Japanese were stingy about it.

"Ready to get going? It's late and I still need to finish some stuff at home on my computer..."

"Sure, let's go," Jonouchi stood as Kaiba did and followed him out the door, "But I don't know what I think about you working all night. Don't you want to hang out?"

He wouldn't get pissy if Kaiba chose to work instead. He had a lot on his plate that needed handling. He couldn't help it if he didn't have time to derp around together.

"I mean, I understand if you're too busy, but if not, then I'd like to steal your time tonight."

"I don't know, I've never really "hung out" before. What exactly does that entail?"

They were walking back towards Kaiba Corporation, and there were still a lot of people on the street, many of which were young and drunk. That was Japanese cities late at night for everyone, and they were used to it, but it never ceased to amuse Kaiba when some foreigner looked surprised to find people stumbling wasted before ten.

"Mokuba says it's the ritual done by mostly teenagers, he didn't tell me young adults of our age did that sort of thing too."

"What?" Jonouchi laughed out loud. "We hang out all the time, Kaiba. We talk and get drunk together and shit. I'm pretty sure that counts."

He knew Kaiba was being funny, but he played along for the hell of it. It was true that they hadn't been in a casual setting very often, and until recently it had only really ended in sexual contact.

"So I was thinking we could spend the night together. If you aren't too preoccupied."

"If that's what you want."

Kaiba wasn't going to argue with that. He had been working hard the last few days, even if he spent a lot more time with Jonouchi, and walking back to Kaiba Corporation, he decided not to turn on his computer once he got home. It could wait until morning, or whenever Jonouchi decided to leave, and it wasn't like he'd end up missing that much anyways.

"Just don't be like Mokuba and force me up all night playing video games..."

It hurt his eyes, and he didn't find them all that interesting compared to more intellectually stimulating activities, like chess or piano. Even though he loved technology, it wasn't quite enough for him to be invested in it, like duel monsters.

"No, that wasn't the first thing on my mind," Jonouchi chuckled, "I know you aren't into that kind of thing, and I'd rather have more direct interaction."

It had been nice the day before being able to just talk, even if they'd had little hissy spats here and there. It was to be expected with them. It certainly wasn't enough to make Jonouchi stop hanging around.

"I just want to spend time with you. I know it sounds gay, so don't give me that look. That's just the way it is."

Kaiba snorted before unlocking his car door, and he got inside, taking the driver's seat. He waited for Jonouchi to get on the other side before locking the doors and getting out of the CEO spot, but instead of speeding down the streets, he actually tried following the speed limits. There were a lot of drunks out that night.

"Thanks for dealing with my shit yesterday when I was hungover," Kaiba was watching the road carefully, but he could clearly hear everything Jonouchi was telling him, "Even if I was being a bitch about it, I appreciated it."

"You weren't that bad," Jonouchi waved his hand dismissively, "I was a pain in the ass that day you had to take care of me. It was kind of funny to see you not charging through your day."

They were getting near the outskirts of town, and Jonouchi felt the car speeding up. Now that they were getting into the boonies, the only danger was hitting animals. Most of them were smart enough not to go bounding across the roads. Jonouchi leaned against the door and sighed, closing his eyes. It had been a tiring day, and he'd spent most of it on his feet. Still, he was far from being spent. He'd had far worse days.

When they arrived at Kaiba mansion, they got upstairs quickly. Jonouchi followed Kaiba to his room, and figured the plan was to hang around in there. Probably talking, since they were doing more of that lately, but that was fine. As long as he could lie down and Kaiba was there. He wasn't quite ready to lose his company.

He flopped down on the bed as soon as they got into the room, sighing. The mattress was super soft. He watched Kaiba wandering toward his closet, raising his eyebrows as he removed his shirt on the way. It seemed that he was getting changed, or at least stripped down. Hopefully the latter.

"What's this?" He asked, teasing. "Are you trying to entertain me, or just feeling like showing off?"

He rolled onto his stomach to look at Kaiba in the closet. He didn't want to miss a minute.

"Pfft, you wish," replied Kaiba, rolling his eyes as he pulled his belt off, "I'm trying to get ready for bed and you just happen to be in here watching. It doesn't matter to me one way or another if you find it entertaining. I'm not ashamed of being good looking, and having an admiring audience doesn't bother me in the least."

"Well, good to know you don't mind," Jonouchi grinned, watching Kaiba strip down to his Calvin Klein's and leave the closet, wandering into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Jonouchi wished he could do the same, but he hadn't thought to pack an overnight bag.

He sat up, watching Kaiba shift around. His blue eyes flashed toward his reflection in the mirror, so Jonouchi knew he could see him, but he didn't seem to pay any mind. Well, he was probably used to it by now.

"Are you going to wear your baggy ass pants and worn out shirt to bed?" Asked Kaiba, after he'd finished with his teeth and washed his face. He was walking towards the bed, but closed the curtains before sitting on his side of the bed, "Most people don't sleep in the clothes they wore during the day."

"I was planning to get undressed," Jonouchi stripped off his shirt, and then worked on his pants fastenings, "I just wanted to wait until you were looking."

That wasn't really true, but it was fun to tease. Even if Kaiba wasn't as flirtatious as he was...

"It's nice not to struggle to get out of my jeans anymore," Jonouchi smiled in self-satisfaction as he lay down, stretching his legs and curling his toes for a moment, "I forgot how comfortable my clothes are."

"Those boxers look like mine, however..."

"Oh," Jonouchi blushed immediately. He'd forgotten he was wearing the boxer briefs he'd taken from Kaiba's closet. "What a coincidence."

He turned to Kaiba, getting a wicked idea and smirking.

"Why do you mention it? Do you want them back?"

"Not until you've washed them, nasty."

He wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes at Jonouchi before laying on his back, putting his hands behind his head. Staring at the ceiling, he could feel goosebumps on his skin as it was a bit chilly in the room, but not enough to get under the blankets. Feeling cold meant he was still alive, after all.

"Why did you take them, anyway?"

"I needed a change of underwear while I was at your hotel," Jonouchi explained, feeling a little embarrassed again, "And I kind of forgot to tell you I had borrowed them permanently."

"Well," said Kaiba, turning his head to look at Jonouchi, who was lying right next to him, "That's not really "borrowing" then, is it?"

"Nope," Jonouchi grinned, "But I can't help it. They're comfortable and they used to be yours."

He rested his hands behind his head, smiling smugly at Kaiba. He was being a little obnoxious, but he didn't much care. Kaiba shouldn't be surprised at this point.

"If you wanted something of mine, I would have given you a shirt. Instead, you took one of my favorite pairs of underwear. You asshole."

Turning his head away, Kaiba looked back at the ceiling, fighting back a laugh. Wasn't that the kind of shit guys did to girls they liked? Stealing their underwear? Jonouchi was a strange one, but Kaiba would be lying if he didn't admit that he was charmed.

"I bet you that underwear cost me more than our dinners combined."

"Well, I'll pay you back with company," Jonouchi suggested, "I'd offer money, but I kind of need most of that. So...what do you want as payment?"

He rolled onto his side, watching Kaiba and waiting on his response. It was like a challenge getting Kaiba to openly flirt rather than responding to things he said with dry or snarky comments.

"That depends," answered Kaiba back, unsure of how to respond, "What exactly are you willing to give me? Designer isn't cheap, by the way."

"I'm willing to give you a lot, Kaiba," Jonouchi replied, his expression more serious now, "I think a better question is what you're interested in getting."

He felt anxious, staring at Kaiba as his breathing became shallow. His chest felt heavy and constricted, and his gut tingled. He knew he hadn't had an answer from Kaiba. Certainly not any verbal confirmation. But there was no logical way to deny that they were performing some strange parody of dating even when there wasn't any sex involved. And if Kaiba tried to claim that he wasn't attached, Jonouchi would know right off the bat that he was lying. If all other evidence could be argued, the phone call they'd had earlier that day certainly couldn't be.

"How much do you want, Kaiba?" He asked, his voice low as he moved a little closer. In intimate moments like this, the master bedroom always felt even creepier than usual, and closer proximity made it ignorable. And of course he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to reduce the distance between them.

"I don't know, that seems to be the recurring issue here."

"Well," Jonouchi began hesitantly, "Do you want to find out?"

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice but to say yes," teased Kaiba, looking Jonouchi in the eyes as he was gazed at, "You look rather eager to prove yourself."

"Don't act like you aren't just as "eager" to be convinced," Jonouchi stuck his tongue out at him, but his fingers wandered up Kaiba's side lightly anyway. It had been...what, a few weeks since they'd touched each other? He wasn't sure how he'd contained himself for that long, in all honesty. Maybe it had just been knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere, in the end. Because, as Kaiba had said (to his amusement at the time), it didn't _mean _anything. Certainly not as much as he wanted it to.

He closed his eyes and sighed when he felt Kaiba's hand at the nape of his neck, shifting along the curve to the crook and resting there. Jonouchi wasn't expecting anything tentative, considering how they normally were in the past. He couldn't tell if it was nervousness (on his part, not likely Kaiba's) or simply care that inspired it, but it gave him a familiar swelling feeling in his chest.

"I don't need to be convinced, I just don't want to do anything regrettable for either of us. Not after everything you went through, especially. That wouldn't be fair."

"Oh," Jonouchi blinked his eyes open, rolling them up to look at Kaiba since he was too lazy to tilt his head at the moment. He hadn't expected that to be said out loud. It had certainly been implied by Kaiba's actions, but never stated outright. "I wouldn't call it _regrettable _unless something was wrong. And there was, before. I didn't want it for the right reasons, and neither did you..."

His fingers pressed against Kaiba's waist, testing the feeling of unexpectedly soft skin over obvious muscle. He'd always known Kaiba must take care of himself, physically, because even in their earlier teens he'd been toned. But it was far more obvious when he was undressed.

"I think that it's a lot different now," he stated, though his tone was cautious, "I know it is on my part, and I hope I'm not mistaking your actions. I don't see how I could, but...you make it hard for me to be sure of things."

He smiled a little when he said that, partly to ensure his words wouldn't be taken as an accusation. Kaiba was a more complex person than he was, and he knew it, but he still had basic human needs and impulses. He wasn't _so _complex that his actions defying his words would take genius to interpret. To Jonouchi, it looked like a case of lying. Lying to himself, more than anything, and pretty effectively at that.

"It was never my intention to be readable by anyone," stated Kaiba, "And things might have changed, but that doesn't make any of this a good idea. You're far too optimistic about everything. And I like how things are..."

"So do I," Jonouchi replied, "But I'd like it even better without the elephant in the room. Maybe it's a risk, but some things are worth it."

He shifted closer and felt Kaiba's fingers pressing against the side of his neck more firmly, more of a grip than them simply being there. He could smell the minty flavoring from his toothpaste.

"This is one of those things. Stop worrying about it so much when you already know what feels right."

Jonouchi pressed his lips against Kaiba's before he could argue about it anymore. They'd just end up running in circles, or worse, separating entirely out of frustration. The evening didn't need to end like that.

He felt Kaiba's fingers in his hair, anchoring themselves in his blond locks and pulling him closer. The lead was stolen from him, but he was hardly unhappy about it. Kaiba guided his movement, setting the rhythm, and Jonouchi gladly allowed him to do so. It was very different from the usual, where he led until Kaiba was too hot and bothered to be lazy anymore. Kaiba was more patient, as if he was simply savoring the contact rather than acting with an ultimate goal.

It only made Jonouchi more eager, but Kaiba deliberately prevented him from setting a faster pace, which left him forced to be patient while he burned for more. Not that it didn't feel incredible; it had been a while since he'd been touched at all, much less by Kaiba, and the tender way his fingers massaged his scalp while their lips worked against each other slowly nearly made him shudder. It was elating, yet so alien that it was almost alarming.

He felt Kaiba leaning into him, and realized he was being directed to roll onto his back. He allowed it despite being a little surprised. Kaiba leaned over him, moving between his legs and lying pressed against Jonouchi's chest. He wasn't necessarily heavy, but his body felt dense, and Jonouchi had a feeling he wouldn't be able to maintain having that bearing down on him forever, but he didn't want to push him away and lose the contact.

One of Kaiba's hands traveled up his side from his hip as he kissed him again, this time more firmly. Jonouchi was pulling him as close as possible by wrapping his arms around his back. It hardly seemed as if he was about to leave, but he couldn't help feeling a lingering doubt that he might be imagining this somehow. He wondered with horror if he was dreaming again, but it didn't seem like he should be. His dreams were vivid, but never like this.

He felt impatient again and started bucking his hips, trying to press his pelvis against Kaiba's and grind into him. Kaiba's only response was to continue lying heavily on him until pushing up made his muscles start to cramp and he was forced to lie down. He huffed when Kaiba broke the kiss and started trailing his lips over his jawline, his face warm. He settled for bending his knees, drawing them closer and opening his legs more. It was more comfortable, for starters, but it also made him tingle in a way that he was craving.

Jonouchi shuddered when Kaiba's breath tickled his neck, his grip tightening on him in response to the light teasing of his lips. Then he jumped a little when he was nipped (albeit gently), lulled into false security by the more tentative contact. He heard Kaiba chuckle quietly and felt his warm breath against his neck, and he sighed. He was conflicted; he was comfortable and impossibly pleased with the sensations he felt, and was impatient at the same time. He was reminded of the wet dreams that left him with a hollow ache in his chest, dreams that tormented him with the promise of gratification he didn't know he wanted to begin with.

But he was awake, wasn't he? He tried to feel more confident that he was, since he never questioned his state of consciousness when he was in a dream, but he was still suspicious. The last thing he wanted was to go through an experience like that _again._

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sensation of Kaiba's hand drawing a trail over his chest, like he was exploring it. Jonouchi released a deep sigh; he hadn't realized that he'd been getting tense. He opened his eyes and looked up, flushing when he saw that Kaiba was watching him intently, but he met his blue eyes regardless. His touch tingled, and his gaze made Jonouchi unduly pleased even while he felt embarrassed by the intensity of his eyes.

Jonouchi hesitantly loosened his grip on Kaiba's back when he felt him lifting his torso further, and let one of his hands ease into his hair when he slid downward. At first, all Jonouchi felt was his warm breath against his chest, and it got him so worked up that he eventually shuddered from the anticipation. It was only after he did that Kaiba made any actual contact, trailing gentle kisses down the middle of his body until he reached his stomach. Jonouchi started to squirm, his hands tugging at the bedsheets as he tried to move away from the touch. It tickled. He wasn't even that ticklish a person, but somehow, the way Kaiba's lips touched his skin made it hard for him not to feel that unbearable tingling.

Eventually, he gave up and started to laugh. It was quiet and restrained at first, but eventually he lost his ability to hold it back.

"What's so funny?"

"You're tickling me," Jonouchi accused, still afflicted with the giggles even though Kaiba had stopped for the moment, "I bet you did it on purpose, too..."

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Jonouchi."

It was getting cold in the room, despite the fact that they were so close to each other, and lifting the covers of the bed, he waited for Jonouchi to take a hint and get under before adjusting over him. Then, smirking a little since Jonouchi apparently couldn't fight past his fit of giggles, he started sucking on his neck, right where his jawline was above his ear. It wasn't that hard to do, and it wasn't until Jonouchi finally hissed from getting a mark that he stopped.

"Done now?"

"Oh, shut up," Jonouchi muttered, grabbing Kaiba's face and pulling him into a kiss. As the initiator, he set the pace at first, and they started off more urgent and impassioned. Then Kaiba broke away briefly, and when they met again he was in control. Jonouchi wanted him to pick up the pace and stop teasing; he felt like a spring that was building up too much pressure, and he was desperate to release it. But Kaiba was unsympathetic to this plight and determined to take his time, so Jonouchi again had to resign himself to waiting.

His hands wandered over Kaiba's back, sliding down his shoulder blades and following the curve of his spine to the base of his tailbone. Then his path was impeded by the waistband of Kaiba's expensive underwear, and Jonouchi decided it was time for it to go. He started tugging at it, trying to pull it down Kaiba's hips. Kaiba took a hint and lifted himself enough that he could slide them off, but before Jonouchi could pull him back down, he started yanking his stolen boxer-briefs off of him. Jonouchi wasn't complaining about getting out of them finally, but he made a mental note to ensure he got them back in the morning.

When Kaiba lay back down on top of him, Jonouchi lifted his knees, pressing his thighs against Kaiba's sides and locking his legs over his back. Kaiba seemed a little surprised by his sudden initiative, but didn't try to stop him. Much as Jonouchi appreciated all the tenderness and undeniably compassionate touching, there was only so long they could be that vanilla and still get anywhere.

He used his legs to pull Kaiba into him and bucked up at the same time, sighing almost in relief at the sensation. He was already half hard as it was, and the only reason he wasn't further along was because of Kaiba's determined teasing. He got a good grip on Kaiba's hair; not too tight, but enough that he wouldn't be able to get away as easily when Jonouchi pressed more heated kisses on him. His more impassioned actions were finally reciprocated; evidently, there was only so much even Kaiba could resist. It wasn't like he hadn't been aroused before now. Jonouchi just used it to his advantage.

Jonouchi felt Kaiba's hands on his hips and let him lead both the kiss and the grinding; from the top, he had a much better vantage point for it, and rolled his hips into him so proficiently that Jonouchi started to arch up and moan breathlessly. His vision got blurry when he opened his eyes, so he squeezed them shut, getting lost in the sensation and trying his best to get more. It was hard to do, since Kaiba had good control over how much he was able to move, and he realized that he was still stuck with whatever pace he set.

He didn't make any moves until they'd reached the point that they were both hard, Jonouchi moaning openly when the sensation was great enough, and Kaiba's hair well mussed by his hands. Then he pressed his hands against Kaiba's chest, indicating that he should stop, and he uncrossed his ankles. Kaiba gave him a questioning look.

"What? Why are we stopping?"

"Because," Jonouchi muttered before taking a deep breath and gathering his nerve. Yes, he'd been turned down in the past, but things had changed significantly since then. "I don't just want to fool around, Kaiba."

He met his eyes, hoping that he could get his point across without being overly blunt. Surely he should, considering the fact that Kaiba was a very bright man. Still, Jonouchi reached up and held his face, gazing up at him with lusty eyes and hoping they were of the same mind.

"All right."

Getting off of Jonouchi's chest, Kaiba lifted himself off enough to reach over and dig into the drawer next to the bed. He still had several items in there: lube, condoms, the dildo, whatever else might come in handy since he didn't like being ill-prepared. Not that he was counting on having sex all the time, but they were useful in case some occasion happened, and he didn't want to go rushing into the bathroom constantly to get what he needed in the moment. That would be a bit of a buzz kill.

He just left a wrapped condom on the side table before uncapping the bottle of lubricant and moisturizing his fingers with it. Hesitating, Kaiba realized that he'd never actually done this to anyone but himself. That one time. It had been a failed experiment as a teenager. He shook the memory from his head and tried to remember clearly what he'd read in books.

Lifting Jonouchi's hips higher, he reached down and started nudging his finger very gently against his entrance while kissing his collar bones. He could reach both, when he was slow about it, and waiting for the sphincter muscles to relax before pushing in more forcefully, he made little circles with his finger and finally felt Jonouchi ease into it.

The whole time he'd been pushing to go harder, faster, but quite frankly, Kaiba didn't feel too comfortable rushing. He'd never done anything that went so far, and he didn't want to screw it up because Jonouchi wanted to rush through all the foreplay. It would only end badly. Holding Jonouchi's hip down against the mattress, he started sliding his finger in and out, thrusting into him as his partner took deep breaths until he could get two fingers inside easily.

Jonouchi found himself unable to press against Kaiba to force him to go faster. Being in missionary meant that he couldn't do much in the way of leading, and he had to lie patiently and deal with Kaiba's gentle prodding. He reciprocated his kisses eagerly, his mind feeling fuzzy from the growing pressure in his lower body; his sphincters were clenching tightly against Kaiba's fingers, and the sensation from that as he slid them slowly in and out made Jonouchi squirm and try to buck up. Kaiba's free hand prevented him from doing so.

"Kaiba, please," Jonouchi begged, hoping he'd give in and at least finger him faster. He felt his muscles easing up, though it happened more slowly than he'd hoped. It had been a while since he'd had anything up there, but he had confidence in his flexibility.

"Relax crazy, you're still tense."

Jonouchi was going to complain, but he ended up releasing an abrupt cry when Kaiba curled his fingers and brushed against his prostate. He fell flat on the bed and felt his fingers trembling, and he ended up clutching the sheets when Kaiba repeated the action. Every time he slid his fingers in, he curled them over and nudged his prostate just enough that sharper sensation shot through him. Jonouchi arched sporadically and involuntarily, his hair getting mussed and wild from his head turning and sliding against the bed. He felt like grabbing something to keep a handle on himself, and settled on Kaiba, holding his shoulders tightly as his breath shortened and sweat started to collect on his forehead.

The pressure in his lower body was easing as his muscles went slack, and Jonouchi clenched occasionally in an attempt to get back the sensation, but it wasn't enough. He opened his eyes, his skin glistening with sweat as he panted, and he met Kaiba's gaze.

"Please," he begged again, his voice more desperate now than it was demanding. The muscles in his legs were trembling due to the penetration, and his arms were too weak for him to hold Kaiba's shoulders anymore.

Jonouchi looked like a mess, lying on his back with hair matted all over his forehead. Kaiba looked at him, brushing his bangs back before turning his attention toward the table again. He grabbed the condom, using his teeth to break the wrapper before using his hands underneath the bed covers to get it on, but he was stopped before he could manage anything besides touching himself briefly.

"What are you doing?"

Jonouchi turned his face away, but he didn't let go of his grip on Kaiba's wrist.

"You don't need to use that," Jonouchi glanced at Kaiba hesitantly, "I mean...if you don't want to."

"Are you absolutely positive there's no need for it?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi smiled a little out of nervousness, mostly because he was embarrassed by the scrutiny, "I don't really want latex between us."

Kaiba smirked before he lifted his hand out from under the sheets and dumped the condom on the table, grabbing the lubricant instead. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hands and covered himself with it before fixing their positions, and looking Jonouchi in the eyes one last time to ensure he was ready for it, Kaiba lined himself up, rotating Jonouchi onto his back more, before pushing slightly into him.

Jonouchi arched his back, holding tightly onto Kaiba's upper arms as he gasped. His vision went black and he closed his eyes when he was spread open, the familiar pressure building up so suddenly that it was dizzying. He lifted his knees, locking his ankles on Kaiba's back to make sure he didn't go anywhere. He tried to pull him in, but Kaiba resisted and continued at a very gradual pace; it was like he was waiting for Jonouchi to open up to him rather than pushing his way in.

He was dissatisfied with the slow pace and was aching for more, but Kaiba didn't oblige, and he was forced to wait while the pressure and coiling sensation in his groin built up to being almost unbearable. Jonouchi had to remind himself again that he was awake, and felt a flash of panic when he wondered if he really was, but he pushed it from his mind. He didn't even care, at this point. He just wanted to have Kaiba, and for the moment, he was getting him.

When he was fully buried, Kaiba stopped moving. His arms were tense, and Jonouchi could hear him breathing heavily as if he was deliberately controlling it. He wondered why, but there wasn't any room for further thought when Kaiba started pulling back out. Jonouchi released a moan that sounded almost frustrated, and his fingers moved from Kaiba's arms to his hair where they could find more purchase. The rate of his breathing continued to escalate, and his anticipation was so much that it made him shudder when it built up more than he could bear.

He opened his eyes as Kaiba started to push in again, the hazel orbs dark and slightly vacant from the sex, but no less concentrated on the man above him. Even though his eyes were half-lidded, Kaiba's gaze was still piercing, and so intense that it made Jonouchi want to shy away even while he wanted it. He tried using the grip he had on Kaiba's hair to pull him into a kiss. Kaiba relented, and even though the contact was sloppy, Jonouchi didn't give up on it. He needed it. He was, for all intents and purposes, getting what he'd wanted for months. He planned to get the full experience.

It was strange to kiss during sex. He'd never really done it, not once the actual penetration started. It had only been in his dreams, and if not for that, it probably wouldn't have occurred to him. He gasped when Kaiba buried himself a second time, and his muscles clenched in response to his cock twitching unexpectedly. Jonouchi had never experienced the feeling of bare skin like that, or being able to detect the texture of the other person rather than the nondescript surface of latex.

Kaiba finally gave in to his desperate pulling and started to slide in and out faster. Not painfully slowly, but still not at the pace Jonouchi wanted. His thighs were starting to shake again from the insane amount of pressure, and it took an effort to keep his legs from falling, but he was determined to hold on to Kaiba as much as possible. The fear that he would slip away still nagged at the back of his mind.

Jonouchi writhed under him, one of his hands holding the back of his neck as they kissed. He had plenty of room to breathe, since neither of them was able to focus very well on the contact, and every time he released a breathless moan, it was uninterrupted. He knew his voice carried to Kaiba's ears as he started begging for him to go faster, and for once he responded positively. Jonouchi cried out more harshly when he picked up the pace, thrusting more than simply sliding and pulling Jonouchi's hips up and into him.

Jonouchi's thighs were squeezing his sides, but he didn't seem perturbed by it. He moaned more audibly, their attempts to make lip contact forgotten in favor of maintaining a faster, harder pace. Jonouchi continued to beg for more when he was able to form coherent words, calling Kaiba's name periodically as his fingernails dragged across his back. He couldn't see when he opened his eyes, his mind was blank, and there was nothing but his acute awareness of the sensations and the vaguely noticeable soundtrack of his own voice and Kaiba's ragged breathing.

He started releasing noises every time Kaiba thrust in, his pace now so aggressive that Jonouchi thought he was actually going to lose his mind. The combination of emotional and physical elation was more than he could handle, but it didn't seem as if it was going to reach a precipice until he hit his climax. He hoped Kaiba was getting as close as he was, but it seemed like he must be when his hands held his hips hard enough that Jonouchi thought he might mark them, and his teeth bit down on his neck.

Jonouchi's hips jumped instinctively as he released, practically screaming Kaiba's name as he did; he knew his nails were digging into his back, leaving red trails as they clawed over his skin, but Kaiba didn't seem to mind. His teeth were digging into the base of his neck as he made a final thrust, pushing in hard enough that he threatened to break the limits of Jonouchi's body. Then he shuddered and sighed, practically collapsing on top of him before gently rocking his hips a few times.

Then they were still, and Jonouchi slowly regained his consciousness. Blood returned to his head so he could think, and he was aware of his body again. He was surprised by the feeling of semen inside of him, and the fact that Kaiba's weight was still bearing down on him. He urgently opened his eyes, thinking for a horrible second that it must be his imagination, and he was waking up from another dream. He couldn't handle that. Not again, and certainly not after the evening they'd had.

Not after everything he'd felt while they did it.

When he looked, though, Kaiba was still on top of him, and Jonouchi simply stared, stunned. His chest hurt, but it was as if it was swelling up more than it could handle rather than experiencing the ache he usually did after his dreams. His breath was shaky, and he felt his eyes stinging at the corners as his vision blurred. He closed them, trying to ward off the tears that were trying to fall, but he couldn't stop them when Kaiba kissed his neck, his lips pressing against the place where he'd left marks in the shape of his teeth.

Jonouchi was grateful that at least he wasn't sobbing, but his eyes were watering like a river, and his nose stung. He sniffed, trying to stop himself from trembling as he wiped at his eyes. He felt ridiculous. It figured that the one time it was real, he started crying like a girl afterward. What could he do to help it? It was all too much. Like finally releasing something that had built up for ages and almost killed him with the pressure.

It had been real. The sheer relief was so much that he felt like he was breathing for the first time in a long time, his chest light and his body tingling. Even with the way his dreams had always played out, he hadn't expected it to be like that. Not really. After everything he'd experienced in the past, he hadn't had any real confidence that he'd feel something like that in real life. Perhaps his desperate dreams intertwined love and sex, but it had been doubtful that it was attainable. He had hoped, but never expected.

Yet here he was. Crying like one of the boys from an eromanga.

He hid his face in his elbow, hoping Kaiba wouldn't notice the tears, but knowing that he did. It was too embarrassing. He shuddered, releasing a silent sob, and he felt Kaiba's fingers in his hair as he rolled off of him and lay at his side. Jonouchi didn't resist when Kaiba pulled him closer, shamelessly snuggling up and nuzzling his neck. He didn't say anything, nor did he seem tense or upset, and Jonouchi sighed in relief. Maybe he understood. Or, maybe he didn't and figured it could wait until morning. Whatever the case, Jonouchi was too overwhelmed to try to explain, and settled for topping things off right by returning Kaiba's embrace and kissing him.

He was exhausted, and the tears were stopping. Kaiba's fingers combing through his hair was like therapy; the repetitive motion relaxed him further until he was on the verge of falling asleep. He was dizzy, and so content that he almost felt high. Just before he drifted off, he spoke in low, slurred tones, his words muffled but still audible. He wasn't even sure if Kaiba was awake anymore to hear him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it before he passed out.


	30. Chapter 30

When Jonouchi woke up the next morning, he somehow took in his surroundings very quickly despite still having his eyes closed. He decided not to move, feeling content where he was. He didn't have any immediate needs that might require him to get up, and he'd rather keep lying in a tangled heap with Kaiba anyway.

He sighed, clearing his throat and swallowing a few times to get the sour taste out of his mouth before shifting his neck a little. It was in an uncomfortable position. He felt Kaiba stir beside him, and then heard him grumble before settling lazily. Jonouchi would have chuckled if he was more awake. Kaiba wasn't a morning person, he knew—but this morning in particular, he probably wasn't inspired to get out of bed.

Jonouchi opened his eyes carefully, glad that the curtains were drawn and the sun wasn't streaming too heavily into the room. He watched Kaiba sleeping (or simply resting, he couldn't tell) for a few seconds before sighing again and nuzzling his nose into his neck. No, he didn't feel like going anywhere anytime soon. He couldn't stop a stupid smile from crossing his face when he thought about the night before, and hoped Kaiba wouldn't have a stick up his ass about it when he woke up.

"It's still too early in the morning to get up," grumbled Kaiba in response to Jonouchi's nuzzling. He stretched his legs, but settled back into just lying in the bed, unmoving. He didn't have the energy or willpower to get out yet, and it wasn't like he needed to be anywhere on a weekend. Digging his face into Jonouchi's neck, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes and grinning.

"How did you sleep?"

"Really well, actually," Jonouchi looked at him, surprised to see him grinning. That was quite the rare occurrence. He couldn't help responding in kind. He could get away with it, couldn't he? He was allowed to be stupid the morning after sex. "What about you?"

"I didn't wake up at all for once."

Kaiba rolled off of his side, getting on his back before stretching out again, cracking his joints and fixing his hair before relaxing and closing his eyes again. The room smelled a little stale, but not enough to warrant cleaning up just yet. He could just smell lingering musk still on their skin, and not much else. There wasn't a mess in the bed, and Jonouchi seemed comfortable enough after the night before.

"But I _am_ hungry. I'll order us breakfast soon, if you want something too. Western breakfast actually sounds good to me, maybe some waffles..."

It wasn't like he hadn't burned enough calories to deserve them.

"Seriously?" Jonouchi's eyes immediately brightened. If he hadn't felt awake before, he definitely did now. How great were waffles? Really great. Especially right after sex. He rolled over, surprising Kaiba by straddling his hips and grinning down at him. "Sounds good to me. I'm not gonna turn down a hardy breakfast."

He actually was pretty fucking hungry. He could feel his stomach clenching from its desire for food.

"I guess I got more of a workout than I expected," he mused, holding his stomach but referring to his lower body. He felt a little sore; not in an injured way, but like he'd overworked himself. He wasn't sorry. "Even so...maybe once you get your energy back, we can go for round two?"

"Ha! I don't think even after seven hours of sleep, I'd have enough energy after that."

Kaiba snorted, amused, and glanced up at Jonouchi's face. His expression was so bright, and he was smiling broadly. Usually Jonouchi was pretty happy, but right now he looked absolutely ecstatic, and Kaiba felt glad about that. Last night didn't upset him as he'd feared it had before they went to sleep. Placing his hands on Jonouchi's hips, he thought of something to say.

"I have some work to do today, and getting worn out again won't help me finish it on time."

"Work?" Jonouchi groaned, flopping over and lying on his back. Was that all he ever had on his mind? "Do you have to?"

He already knew the answer, of course, but he couldn't stop himself from asking just in case. He wanted Kaiba to himself for a while, honestly, but at least he wasn't getting kicked out or ditched immediately after. Best of all, Kaiba wasn't acting strange about the whole ordeal. Jonouchi had been concerned that he'd wake up the next day and find him having some kind of crisis or trying to blow him off.

"I was supposed to do it last night Jonouchi, but you distracted me, remember?"

"Oh," Jonouchi tried to remember the night before beyond the ending. It was true that he'd stopped Kaiba from working in an attempt to get more time with him. "Well...I guess I understand. Do you know when you'll be finished?"

He could find something else to do. If Mokuba was in the house, and wasn't doing something more important, maybe they could hang out. It had been a while since they'd spent time together.

"Probably late evening if I get started around noon. I don't feel like starting any sooner than that, and it really won't take me too long to get done. I just don't want work to pile up over the weekend, it only makes things more of a bitch on Monday..."

It was important that Kaiba stay on top of his work. If he didn't have such a good work ethic, he wouldn't be able to demand so much from his employees, and they wouldn't be pushing themselves to stay on top. It was a chain effect, slightly brought upon from the culture, but also just because Kaiba really was a perfectionist. Spending a few hours working to be the best was worth the time and effort, in his book.

"If you want, we can have dinner again after. Mokuba might be around, too."

"That sounds good to me," Jonouchi grinned, resting his hands behind his head and stretching his legs. He realized again when he moved that his ass definitely felt funny. No getting around that. Hopefully it wouldn't have an impact on his day. "Is he home now? Maybe I'll harass him after you ditch me for your work."

It was like having to compete with an ex that couldn't solve their own problems. Except that Kaiba definitely couldn't put off his work. Jonouchi understood that it was his livelihood, so he could hardly leave it alone on a whim. It was just going to suck not to be able to steal his attention whenever he wanted it.

He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand as he looked at Kaiba. His chest rose and fell slowly, his breathing rate still low due to just waking. Jonouchi walked his fingers up from his navel to his pectorals. Just because he could. So long as they were naked and in bed (and not having any sex) he didn't see any reason not to exploit his privileges. It wasn't like he could just go feeling him up anytime. Well, he could, but most of the time it would probably just annoy him.

"I'm sure he's around and would like that. Usually he's back by noon, and he doesn't do much on the weekends... He needs a friend here anyway."

It wasn't like Mokuba brought friends over.

"I'll probably hit him up, then," Jonouchi stated before falling silent, just watching Kaiba lie still for a few seconds. Then he snorted and started chuckling like a moron because he thought about the previous night again. He was glad Kaiba had either forgotten or simply decided not to mention his crying. That would be fucking terrible to discuss. And probably weird.

"I'm thinking you should hit _me _up again after dinner," he suggested, pressing his lips against Kaiba's neck as his fingers trailed down his chest, "After you're done with your work, you won't have an excuse not to..."

He rolled over so he was lying partly on top of Kaiba and started teasing his earlobe with his mouth, his thumb running over his pectoral and barely flicking his flat nipple. Maybe he was worn out, but he wasn't immune. And in all honesty, Jonouchi was trying very hard, so he must be getting somewhere...

"Please?" He asked, turning his hazel eyes on Kaiba, his tone almost begging. "I want to go again."

"Maybe," answered Kaiba in a sing-song voice, "But give yourself a chance to relax before getting worked up again. I don't want you getting hurt because you can't pace yourself. Sometimes you can just be a tad too eager for your own good, Jonouchi."

"_That _is an opinion," Jonouchi poked Kaiba's chest pointedly, "I'll have you know that I'm very flexible, and durable to boot. You aren't going to break me."

"I'd rather not test out your interesting theory. For your own good."

Jonouchi might not like that, but he'd live. And Kaiba didn't want him uncomfortable because they pushed too far. The night before was special, but he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Sex had just kind of happened, and the moment was fantastic, but Kaiba didn't know if it would happen again. He knew how he felt at the time, and it was elating for him.

Now though, most of those intense feelings had passed and he just felt content. Nothing could ruin his good mood, but that didn't mean pushing his luck was a fine idea. Jonouchi was just too quick to do too much of a good thing, and Kaiba by nature was more careful.

"I'm glad you enjoyed last night though. It was nice."

"Do you have to understate it so much?" Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "_Nice _is when someone lets you go through a doorway first. Last night was...I don't even know. I don't think I'm scholarly enough to describe it."

"You're being dramatic."

"I'm being accurate," Jonouchi replied, grinning, "But whatever. I'll stop picking at you about it."

He sat up, making a bit of a face at the weird feeling near the base of his spine, but ignoring it. After stretching his arms, he stood. He could feel mess crusted on his skin, and while it was probably good that it wasn't in the bed, he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Is it okay if I get in the shower?" He asked, raising his arms and placing his hands on the back of his neck. "I don't want to ditch you or anything, but I can feel some weird substances on my skin right now."

"Go for it, the bathroom's yours."

It wasn't like Kaiba was going to stop Jonouchi from washing dried cum off his stomach. And probably other places, too. Snorting, he rested back into bed, planning on napping while Jonouchi got cleaned. He didn't feel like getting up yet, his abdominal muscles were cramping some and he could feel over all body soreness from the exertion, but it wasn't that bad. It was almost the same as what he felt after a really good workout, and he needed to do more shit to stay in shape anyway... He was getting far too lazy about it.

"I'll call for breakfast and get in once you're done. The food should be up here by then."

Cooking waffles didn't take that long. Grabbing his phone off from the bedside table, Kaiba placed the order and then put it back. Hopefully they'd give him some strong coffee with it, as per usual. Once he'd had a chance to shower off and wake up, he'd be ready to get back into the work he'd put off the night before.

Jonouchi showered fairly quickly. He didn't want to spend all day in there; he was more concerned with getting dried sweat and cum off of himself than anything. He wasn't upset about it, even if the smell was a little weird. It wasn't exactly a comfortable feeling to have on his skin, however.

When he finished washing, he grabbed the first towel he could find and scrubbed himself dry. Then he walked back into the bedroom, just as naked as he'd been when he'd left. His stolen boxer-briefs were discarded somewhere on the floor. Jonouchi intended to get them back, but he didn't want to wear the same pair of underwear from the day before if he could help it. He considered trying to steal another pair, but maybe he'd ask first this time. Just to make sure he didn't take one Kaiba really liked.

"Hey," he addressed as he approached the foot of the bed. He couldn't help grinning at the sight of Kaiba still lying down. He looked like he was either deeply satisfied or being lazy. Maybe it was both? Jonouchi couldn't say. "Can I borrow another pair of your underwear? I promise I'll give this one back after laundry day."

"Yeah, sure."

Jonouchi nodded and wandered into Kaiba's closet. He couldn't help cursing under his breath when he saw how large the walk-in was. And there were so many clothes...more than he'd probably ever have or even want in his lifetime. How much of this did Kaiba even use? All he wore was various forms of black clothing.

It took a minute for him to figure out where the underwear was, but once he found it, he slipped it on quickly. Even if he was enjoying his lazy (and naked) morning after, he was still a morning person. Lying around the place in a state of undress just didn't appeal that much to him for a long-term activity. When he got back to the bedroom, he put his jeans on, deciding to leave his shirt off. After all, he knew he had a sexy upper body if nothing else, and it was only him and Kaiba in the room for the moment.

"Is breakfast here?" Asked Jonouchi, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking around for plates as he patted his stomach rhythmically.

Kaiba looked at him, turning around in the bed and checking his phone. Before he could answer though, there was a knock on the door, and Kaiba snatched the robe hanging near the side table beside the bed before tying it on and answering the door.

It was one of the kitchen staff. She had a tray with food on it, and he brought it in without saying a word, in case the girl decided to look around snooping, and he quickly shut the door before she could get a glance inside. He didn't need his servants getting into his private life anymore than they had already.

"Help yourself, I'll be back soon."

He walked into the bathroom after parking the tray near the bed, closing the door behind him and turning on the shower. Hopefully Jonouchi would enjoy himself, and Kaiba planned on immersing himself in work so maybe his afternoon would be more free. It was already late in the morning, and Mokuba might try demanding some of his attention too. Usually it was best if a contest for attention could be avoided...

Jonouchi grabbed a plate from the tray and dug into the waffles, cutting pieces off with the fork he was given. He tried to eat slowly even though he felt like bolting. He was hungry, and the food smelled incredible. It ended up tasting pretty damn good too, and he had trouble making himself take time to chew. Having manners was frustrating.

He still topped off the waffles pretty quickly. His stomach felt fantastic afterward, too, and he quite happily lay down after he put his plate aside. He knew it was bad for metabolism, but he had an insanely fast one, so he was hardly concerned. Now he was just waiting for Kaiba to come back. Jonouchi knew he took a long time in the bathroom pretty much always, which meant he'd have to be patient. He sighed, closing his eyes and clasping his hands on top of his stomach.

He wondered if he could convince Kaiba to have sex again that night, even if he was trying not to break him or whatever. Jonouchi had confidence in himself, and it wasn't like Kaiba was too rough with him. He might go so far as to say he wasn't rough enough. At least, not until the very ending. He couldn't stop himself from smirking when he thought about the night before, specifically the physical aspect; despite his patience and control throughout what they'd done, even Kaiba had broken eventually. Jonouchi was happy for it. The final stretch had been the best part.

Of course, he didn't want Kaiba to avoid him because he was _too _horny. Or clingy. Both of those things would probably put him off pretty quickly, and Jonouchi didn't want to lose him right after finally snaring him.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling when a troubling thought occurred to him. He didn't really know if he _had _Kaiba. Sure, they'd been acting like they were dating for...a while now. And they _did _have sex pretty soon after Jonouchi asked about a relationship, but he knew from experience that it didn't necessarily mean anything.

But Kaiba wasn't like that. Jonouchi could be certain of that much. He wouldn't have done anything with him if he hadn't meant something serious, and it had all been too _intimate _to be just something that they were doing for fun as "friends". So he didn't have to worry about it. He hoped. The urge to ask about it started to burn in his chest, his anxiety rising, but he forced himself to calm down. It wasn't like anything bad was happening. They were having a good morning, and Kaiba was going to spend time with him after he finished his work. He didn't need to declare himself a "boyfriend" for it to be true, did he?

Jonouchi decided not to press. Everything seemed fine, and he didn't need to let his insecurities ruin a perfectly good morning. He turned his head when he heard the bathroom door open, and he smiled when Kaiba emerged. All concerns aside, he was still pretty ridiculously happy to see him.

"Long time, no see," he teased, "I thought you'd never get out of there."

"I only took forty minutes..."

Kaiba waltzed out with a towel wrapped around his waist and went inside the closet, inspecting his clothes. He picked out navy blue boxers, putting them on and throwing the towel onto the bed before grabbing black pants and a long sleeve black shirt, getting them on as well. The last thing he did was grab a pair of socks, putting them on by the foot of the bed, as well as his belt buckle and pendant. He nearly never took off his necklace; only when he showered, and when he and Jonouchi had been…together.

It was only after dressing that he turned his attention to food, or more specifically, his coffee.

"How do you take forty minutes in the bathroom? No, actually, don't tell me," Jonouchi raised his hand to stop Kaiba when he opened his mouth to explain, "It's not important, and I don't even care about the details that much..."

He rolled onto his side and looked up at Kaiba, who was sipping on his coffee. Jonouchi still couldn't stand the stuff. It tasted like garbage to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything later?" He asked, pouting. Kaiba looked perfect when he woke up anyway, but he looked more than perfect after cleaning himself up in the morning. Jonouchi almost felt a little inadequate. A lot inadequate. But he wasn't going to spend nearly an hour in the bathroom just to make sure his hair was in place or whatever.

Still. He could appreciate the way Kaiba looked. Jonouchi would be the first to admit that the guy was leaps and bounds above him in the looks department, even if he wasn't _ugly _himself. He wasn't attractive like _that_. At least he had the consolation that no one was, except Kaiba evidently...

"I promise I won't hurt myself," he pleaded, making puppy eyes at Kaiba and reaching over to tug gently at the bottom of his shirt.

"Jonouchi. I think you'll live."

He reached over and grabbed his breakfast, rolling his eyes as he dumped syrup on his waffles. He had no idea Jonouchi was going to get so worked up over sex and come at him still for more. Kaiba really didn't have the drive for that, and the mood gone by now. His attention was on what he needed to get done that day, and although he certainly enjoyed sex, it wasn't like he had all day to devote to it.

Besides, Mokuba was probably home now. It wouldn't be good getting all useless after doing a second time and being noticeable afterwards because of it. Kaiba wouldn't be able to live down the embarrassment, and Mokuba was pretty clever. He'd figure out shit quickly, especially since Jonouchi couldn't stop smiling like a fool now.

"We'll see what happens tonight..."

"Okay," Jonouchi agreed, satisfied by this answer and sitting up. He wasn't sure why Kaiba wasn't jumping at the opportunity. Where was his sex drive? Was he that lazy, or just low-energy? Jonouchi guessed that it was a lack of energy, and he couldn't really blame him for not spending it all on sex when he had a business to own and run. But that left him pretty deprived.

"The breakfast was really good, by the way. Thanks for feeding me."

"I said I would, Jonouchi," Kaiba was eating his waffles rather slowly, but he was always slow. There was no hurry to finish his breakfast, and he planned on moving over to the study afterwards so the bedroom would get cleaned and the sheets washed, "It's not a problem."

"I'm just being grateful," Jonouchi stuck his tongue out at Kaiba, "I know you said you were gonna feed me. That doesn't mean I don't still appreciate it."

Even though he had money now, he couldn't afford hot, freshly-cooked food all the time. He could buy real groceries, but things like waffles were a luxury he had to get outside of the house. Maybe between himself and Honda (who loved food just as much as he did) he could afford stuff like that in the house eventually.

"You're gonna spoil me," Jonouchi smiled, lying back down on his back and stretching. He was full and rather content now that Kaiba had come back. "I think I've said that before, but it's still true."

"I'm not gonna spoil you, I can't risk you getting fat..."

He was smirking when he said that, just over the simple fact that Jonouchi probably couldn't get fat even if he wanted to. Kaiba knew he had the metabolism of a bird, he ate a ton of food when he could, but didn't put on any weight. Where did it all go? Maybe the fact that he was near starved all his life made it hard for him to put on weight. Jonouchi wasn't as completely skinny as he'd been in high school, or even when Kaiba had first run into him, but still. He was putting on healthy weight, not excess. At least, not yet.

"We should go out tonight and maybe go get street food. Mokuba would like that, and I really want steamed gyoza..."

It would be a good treat after dealing with work crap all day. Kaiba knew he needed to get out more. Mokuba would like that too, they didn't do enough stuff together like before, and Jonouchi would probably enjoy getting out before it got too cold and dark for activity. Besides, it was unlikely that Kitamura would be around; he seemed too uptight for that sort of thing, and Kaiba liked the idea of being out and about and not having to worry about him just showing up out of the blue.

"I'd like that," Jonouchi hummed. He loved street food. It was all he could really afford outside of groceries for a long time, and the taste of it appealed to him. Even smelling fried crap on the street made his mouth water. "It's been a little while since the three of us went somewhere together. And this time you won't be a grouch."

He poked at Kaiba's waist. He was teasing, but it was genuinely nice to know he wouldn't be in the awkward situation of trying to have fun with Mokuba while Kaiba attempted to shun him.

"I'm glad you don't hate street food. It's one of my favorite things to eat, and I know Mokuba likes it at least as much as I do..."

"He likes stuffing his face with garbage."

"Well, I don't know about _garbage," _Jonouchi snorted at Kaiba's food snobbery, "But whatever. Do you think Mokuba's free? Because if he can't hang out with me, I think I'll head home and meet you guys later."

He pulled his phone from his pocket, intending to text Mokuba and see what he was up to that morning. He saw that he'd missed some messages from Honda early that morning, asking if he'd gotten any or not. Jonouchi rolled his eyes. If he only knew. What had he been doing awake at six, anyway?

Jonouchi ignored Honda's messages for the time being and asked Mokuba if he was free to hang out. Maybe he had something better to do. Jonouchi wasn't too concerned either way, since he'd be seeing Mokuba for sure later. It wouldn't hurt him to actually unpack his shit, either.

Mokuba responded promptly, telling him that he had work to handle before the week started. That didn't sound familiar at all...

"Looks like Mokuba's too busy to spend time with me right now," Jonouchi got to his feet and started looking for his shirt. He'd probably be leaving after Kaiba finished his food, so it wouldn't hurt. He should probably find his socks, too. "I guess I'll head back to Honda's place and get unpacked. At least I'll have Thai around..."

"You'll have who?"

"Oh," Jonouchi realized that Kaiba hadn't heard about Honda's pet, "He's Honda's pet Siamese. He's really friendly. Kind of annoyingly friendly, sometimes, but that's because he's a cat. He's got big blue eyes like yours."

He grinned and poked between Kaiba's eyes, making them cross for the shortest fraction of a second before he shut them and jerked his head back. Jonouchi snickered.

"So I won't get lonely while I'm gone," he continued, pulling on his socks. He had his phone in his pocket, and aside from that, he had nothing else with him. It looked like he was ready to skip, or would be when Kaiba finished eating. It looked like he was almost done, but he was so slow...

"I'll text you when I'm almost finished. We can meet at the market again, I think there's a festival going on tonight near the beach and Mokuba likes that sort of thing... Just, don't go running around the place like a crazy person like you usually do tonight. I'm sure your body won't appreciate that too much after last night.

The driver can take you back to Honda's place..."

Kaiba dropped his head after that to finish his food, taking the last few bites of his waffle.

"What are you talking about?" Jonouchi laughed, wondering if Kaiba was joking or not. Either way, it seemed like a strange thing to say. "It's not like I just got my ass kicked or something. I feel fine. If I needed a day off every time I had sex, do you think I'd be after it so much?"

The only time he could recall really being taken out of commission was after the night he'd been drunk with Kitamura. Other than that, it hadn't been debilitating, by any means. Jonouchi wondered just how bad Kaiba thought anal sex was.

"It's not like I've ever been on your end of the spectrum," snapped Kaiba, rolling his eyes, "If you want to run around and be wild tonight, then be my guest. I forget how stubborn you are about everything."

He placed the empty plate of food on the bedside table before getting up and grabbing his computer. It didn't take long for it to turn on, and once the machine was working, he began typing. His eyes watched Jonouchi briefly, sighing before stopping momentarily to speak, "I really need to get back to this. I'll see you later tonight, all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Jonouchi stood and watched Kaiba work for a moment. His eyes were fixed on the screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He didn't miss a beat, did he? Jonouchi approached him, standing in front of him until his eyes rolled up at him. His brow furrowed slightly.

"One more thing before I go," Jonouchi grinned, placing his hand at the side of Kaiba's face so he wouldn't back away when he bent down. He seemed surprised when their lips met. Why should he be? It wasn't like they'd never made out before, and compared to what they did just the night before, it was child's play.

When he pulled away, he couldn't stop himself from smiling like a moron again, and he walked bouncily toward the bedroom door.

"I'll catch you later, Kaiba," he waved as he slipped out, amused by Kaiba's perplexed expression. Hopefully it would be on his mind until they met up again later. Jonouchi made his way through the halls of Kaiba Mansion, deciding he'd take the offer for a ride. What else was he going to do, walk?

When he got back to Honda's apartment, Honda was on his computer as usual. He looked at Jonouchi when he walked in the door, as did Thai, who was draped over his shoulder.

"So," Honda began, his voice low. Jonouchi realized he must not have slept the night before. What had he been doing the whole time? Probably playing Starcraft. "Did you get laid?"

"Damn right I did," Jonouchi grinned, walking to the kitchen for a glass of water, "If not, I would have come home last night."

"Or you would have stayed out, because I wasn't gonna let you in," Honda snorted, lifting Thai from his shoulder and holding him instead as he stood. Jonouchi almost laughed at the way he cradled that damn cat. And how much the cat seemed to revel in it. "Come on, give me some details. Was she hot?"

"Obviously," Jonouchi replied after taking a drink, "Like the grin on my face couldn't have told you that..."

"Stop being a smart ass," Honda rolled his eyes, adjusting the cat, who was wriggling around in his arms, "I was hoping you'd describe her or some shit. You seem really into her."

Jonouchi didn't reply. Describing his "girlfriend" didn't seem like the best idea. Honda wasn't a moron, and he definitely didn't need to know Kaiba was the object of his affections. Not yet. He'd have to find out, eventually, but Jonouchi didn't want to ruin his day like that just yet.

"She's got really great blue eyes, and that's all I'm telling you."

"Seriously?" Honda gaped, finally letting go of Thai, who was struggling to get away from him. "Shit. Does she have a sister?"

"Ew," Jonouchi frowned, immediately thinking about Mokuba and just as quickly shaking the thought from his mind. "No. And don't get any ideas, either. She's mine."

"This doesn't sound like you're just hooking up," Honda leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Jonouchi curiously, "If you're that serious about her, maybe you should bring her over once in a while instead of crashing at her place."

"Yeah, she's a little too classy for this place, I think," Jonouchi replied, referring to the fact that the apartment looked like it was only cleaned occasionally. What would he even do with someone if he brought them over? "And what's she gonna do, watch you play Starcraft? There's nothing here. You don't even have a television because you do everything online."

"I don't know, you could try fucking in my roommate's bed," Honda suggested, rolling his eyes, "That's probably all you two do right now anyway."

"That isn't true. We just did it for the first time last night."

Jonouchi blushed, slightly embarrassed about revealing that for whatever reason. It wasn't like Honda knew the details...

"I'm going back for more tonight, actually."

"What?" Honda stared at him as he walked to the couch and fell into the cushions. "How did you find a girl who wants it that much? Jeez..."

"Just lucky, I guess."

"Sure."

Honda sat back at his computer desk. Thai jumped up and stood in front of his monitor, and Honda shoved the cat aside as it flailed indignantly. Jonouchi wasn't sure why Thai liked Honda so much, since he was pushing him around half the time. Maybe he only did it in front of company. Or he was keeping Thai in his place.

"What are you going to do until then?"

"Probably hang around," Jonouchi shrugged and then closed his eyes as he rested against the couch pillow, "I'm still off work, and I'm kind of tired."

"Well, sex is the best workout you can get."

"Yeah," Jonouchi snickered, though it was because Honda didn't realize just how much of a workout he'd had. He knew Kaiba was probably worn out (more so than he was), but Kaiba wasn't as energetic, either. Jonouchi hadn't even known he was tired, really. Being around Kaiba had made him too excited to notice, he supposed. Now, though, he felt perfectly happy to lie around and relax, preoccupying himself with memories of the previous evening.

* * *

Mokuba watched as Kaiba and Jonouchi walked around the market in front of him, talking. He didn't know just what to make of it. They were actually getting along for the entire hour they were together, and at least in Mokuba's book, that was a record. Jonouchi was nearly ignoring him, actually, and it wasn't until he got sore about it and suggested they find something to eat did the attention return back to him.

"Nii-sama, you said you wanted gyoza, right?"

Kaiba turned around and looked back at him like he was slightly surprised at being addressed before glancing towards the food stalls, thinking over it.

"I did, didn't I?" He looked at Jonouchi briefly before changing direction completely. "Yeah sure, if that's what you want too."

There were so many venues, it was like a parade of food. Anything that was Asian was being offered, even non-Japanese dishes, and Mokuba was pretty pleased about the opportunity to try new things (he usually didn't go overseas with Kaiba anymore), but it was actually taking a little work to get Jonouchi or Kaiba to focus on it.

Usually Jonouchi of all people was chomping on the bit for food, but he seemed preoccupied just following Kaiba around wherever he went. It was like the two were playing a prank on him, only Mokuba was sure by now that it wasn't a prank. This was now real life, and he wasn't entirely sure just how to make of it.

"Yeah, gyoza sounds fine," Jonouchi couldn't stop himself from smiling when Kaiba looked at him. He was probably acting like an idiot, but that wasn't unusual. He didn't see a reason to stop. "You know I'll eat pretty much anything. You can choose."

It was taking him a conscious effort not to accidentally bump into Kaiba while they were walking. He still managed to brush against him plenty of times, but it was barely noticeable. He had a feeling that Mokuba saw, but it wasn't like he didn't know already. Jonouchi was surprised he wasn't just laughing at him about it.

When they sat down at a booth to eat, Jonouchi sat in between Kaiba and Mokuba, leaning on the bar as the chef approached to take their orders. Mokuba kept glancing at him, seeming a little off. When had that happened? Jonouchi looked at him, and was going to ask, but then he had to order food. He hadn't been paying enough attention to think about what he wanted.

"Um," Jonouchi blinked at the chef, "Just give me what he's having."

He gestured to Kaiba, who snorted. Jonouchi bumped him with his elbow. When he turned back to Mokuba, he was watching the scene unfold with a deeply disapproving expression. When had this started? He hadn't seemed to mind before.

"What's up with you, kid?" Asked Jonouchi. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Jonouchi, your gay is showing."

Then lifting up his nose in a snobby manner befitting his family name, Mokuba used his chopsticks to pick up his gyoza and eat. He kept his eyes on the dumplings, ignoring the dirty look Jonouchi was giving him, and he ordered his dinner without missing a word once the waiter came upon him for his turn. Didn't matter to Mokuba if Jonouchi was going to be upset about it or not, it was true. He'd been tripping all over Kaiba since he met up with them, it was so obvious.

Jonouchi just gaped, bewildered by Mokuba's behavior. He would have been more upset if he wasn't so confused. He turned to Kaiba questioningly, but when he noticed and returned his gaze, he didn't seem to know what Jonouchi was asking of him. Jonouchi rolled his eyes and gave up. He didn't know what was going on with Mokuba, and he couldn't sit there and ask Kaiba about it while Mokuba was in earshot. He returned his attention to Kaiba instead, figuring that if he was going to deal with Mokuba, it would have to be done later.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, bumping against Kaiba to get his attention.

"Eating dinner?" He answered back, raising an eyebrow before returning his attention back to the cook. They were at a _teppanyaki_ restaurant, with the outdoor seating and huge grill where they could watch everything being prepared. Kaiba didn't take that much interest in the show; he was rather out of it after going through math equations all day, but now that it was over, he felt relieved.

And hungry. Very hungry.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" He asked in return. Jonouchi looked like he was about to burst from his happiness. Kaiba was surprised to see that his morning afterglow hadn't disappeared yet. "You seem giddy."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jonouchi asked, his face breaking into a grin. "I'm not thinking about anything in particular. Just _you."_

He punctuated this statement by nudging Kaiba with his elbow. It wasn't that cold out, but Kaiba was wearing long clothes anyway. It was too bad that he kept everything covered up...

"And last night, of course," he continued, leaning closer to Kaiba and lowering his voice. He looked so embarrassed. Jonouchi couldn't help but feel a little triumphant. Kaiba wasn't as immune as he liked to seem, apparently.

"You have a one track mind, I can see..."

If it wasn't food, it was sex.

"I guess so," Jonouchi chuckled, "If you count yourself as a "track". Are you upset about it?"

"What would I have to be upset about?"

It just didn't seem like a very good idea to discuss their developing sexual relationship when Mokuba was right there and fully capable of eavesdropping. He wasn't born yesterday, and they both knew he was aware of Jonouchi's feelings. Kaiba didn't need him getting into his shit too, making assumptions and asking him stupid questions that didn't concern him, no. He wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"If you're curious about my thoughts over it, I'll talk to you about it tonight."

"It's fine, I can wait," Jonouchi shrugged, "I'm just in a good mood. Unlike your kid brother over there..."

Mokuba was sulking, and quite obviously, too.

"Well, he probably thought you were planning on hanging out with him, stupid."

Kaiba wasn't surprised that he was upset over it, but there wasn't much he could do about it. They weren't sitting next to each other, and Mokuba was probably too stubborn to move. He'd get vindictive over it, and he could be good at acting mad when he set his mind to it. Didn't really matter if Kaiba wasn't responsible for it, he was the "parental figure", so he'd be at fault.

"You should talk to him."

"He seems mad at me," Jonouchi muttered quietly, trying to keep Mokuba from hearing, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You've been ignoring him all night, so yes."

Jonouchi didn't think Mokuba was that dependent upon his attention. Then again, he usually gave Mokuba more attention than he did Kaiba. He turned and faced Mokuba, who was still sulking beside him.

"Hey," he addressed, trying to get his attention, "You don't have to be so quiet, you know."

"Yeah well, you don't need to be so... annoying."

Mokuba snatched the plate of food given to him once their meals were done, stuffing his face and not saying anything more. It was like he resorted to being twelve again, his attitude was so sour, and he was making angry eyes at Jonouchi and Kaiba both while they just stared at him. Kaiba just couldn't believe how horrendous his manners were in public, but Jonouchi actually looked a bit bewildered over his snappy (and rather terrible) response.

"Oh man, what was I thinking," Jonouchi snickered, "But seriously kid, you know I'm your friend. You don't have to be so upset."

Jonouchi tried not to be perturbed by the behavior, but he wasn't used to getting that from Mokuba. As opposed to Kaiba.

"What's up with you, anyway?" He asked, watching Mokuba determinedly inhale his food. He was surprised Kaiba hadn't said anything about it yet.

"I don't like being blown off for my brother, which is what you've been doing this whole time," whined Mokuba, still eating far too much too quickly. His response was loud enough that Kaiba heard, and he was rolling his eyes as Mokuba continued dramatically "I know you like him and all, but come on. I was your friend first."

"I wasn't trying to put you off or anything," Jonouchi replied, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry. But can you blame me? I mean...shit, he's being nice to me for once."

"You probably bribed him with something..."

"Uh," Jonouchi glanced at Kaiba momentarily. He was side-eyeing them, his mouth drawn into a thin line. He thought at first that Kaiba was upset, but upon closer inspection, he saw that he looked more amused. "Well, kind of. You'd be surprised how little it actually takes to bribe your brother when he's already willing."

Kaiba gave Jonouchi a sharp look, trying to facially warn him to cut it out before turning his attention over to his food. Mokuba was smart. He didn't need to figure out what was going on, and Jonouchi wasn't even trying to be secretive about it. But then again, he was rather shameless and had blurted during their hotel room "party" about being gay when he got drunk, so maybe he wasn't the best to rely on when it came to keeping things to himself.

"It's not that big a deal," Jonouchi returned his attention to Mokuba when he caught a glimpse of Kaiba's expression, "It's not like he's replacing you or anything. I wasn't planning to "ignore" you forever."

"Fine. Will you get airbrush tattoos with me then?"

Kaiba never would. He always considered them a waste of money, and he didn't seem partial to body art anyways. Mokuba thought it looked cool, and he wanted to get crap done on his arm whether his brother approved or not. He needed more rebellion in his life, and it was in a place where no one would see it at work.

"They could match. And I know you like dragons almost as much as Nii-sama does, would you?"

"Sure," Jonouchi smiled, "I haven't done that in ages. Besides, as long as it's a dragon and not a butterfly or some shit, I'm up for it."

He started on his food, controlling his pace as best he could. He was pretty hungry, since he'd expended a lot of energy the night before, and all he'd eaten that day was his first meal. Still, he was determined not to act like a pig about it.

He still finished fairly quickly, and was leagues ahead of Kaiba, but maybe that was for the best. He didn't want to leave his presence, but Mokuba obviously wanted some attention to himself, and Kaiba would only be bored watching them get airbrush tattoos anyway. Jonouchi let Mokuba lead him to the booth. He obviously knew where it was, or at least had a better idea than Jonouchi, who was rather overwhelmed by how much of everything was around this evening.

When they got to the booth, Mokuba insisted on having Jonouchi get his tattoo first. Jonouchi wanted it on his arm, but Mokuba had determined that it would be on his back. It seemed like a strange thing to be so stubborn about, but Jonouchi didn't want to upset him any further.

"How's it looking?" Asked Jonouchi, trying not to wriggle around. The airbrushing tickled.

"It looks really cool," lied Mokuba, smirking as he picked out the design he wanted. The tattoo artist did a double take, but said nothing as the younger Kaiba slipped him a few extra yen before turning his attention back toward Jonouchi. "I'm sure Nii-sama will love it. You know how he adores dragons."

Jonouchi was clueless as to what was actually on him. Thank god he had a poker face so his glee wasn't too noticeable, and Kaiba wasn't around to see it. Or else he probably would have stopped his fun and gotten mad.

"He adores _his _dragons," Jonouchi snorted, "But yeah, he'll probably think it's cool. I don't know if he's into this thuggin' back tattoo shit though."

He snickered. Yeah, an airbrush tattoo was _definitely_ hardcore. Jonouchi waited for the artist to finish, and once it was done, he asked if there was a mirror. Unfortunately, he couldn't see it because it was on his back and the mirror itself was small. He was a little disappointed, but he figured he could check it out next time he was in a bathroom.

"Don't worry, you can see it when we get back to the house!"

Mokuba happily took his turn, sitting down and pulling up his right arm sleeve before the artist started up the airbrush. He made a blue dragon that wrapped around his arm, similar to the Blue Eyes White Dragon Kaiba loved, and once it was finished, he took off.

Jonouchi followed Mokuba back to the _teppanyaki _booth, where Kaiba was still sitting. He'd finished eating, but he was probably waiting up for them. Jonouchi sat beside him while Mokuba enthusiastically rolled up his sleeve to show off his painted tattoo. He seemed to be in a much better mood, which was good. Jonouchi didn't want the kid trying to kill him in his sleep later or something.

"Maybe you should take a look at mine," Jonouchi suggested. He couldn't see it himself, but he could still show it off...

"Oh jeez Jonouchi, keep your shirt on in public. No one wants you flashing, and besides, it's almost too dark to see anything anymore."

Kaiba couldn't care one way or another. It was like having kids competing during show and tell, and he was ready to drive home already and pass out. Bad idea after eating dinner so late, but whatever. He left his seat and started walking toward the car, and hoped that the other two would take the hint and follow.

Which they did, but Mokuba was incessant with his bickering, picking on Jonouchi the entire way home. And of course, Jonouchi took the bait and wouldn't stop biting back, turning around in the passenger seat to defend himself while Mokuba sat smugly in the back. Kaiba could only roll his eyes as the two fought with one another. It was rather sad. Jonouchi just wasn't at Mokuba's intellectual level, but he tried so hard.

And failed.

Hopefully they weren't actually mad at each other, or his calm would be ruined for the days to come.

Jonouchi eventually gave up trying to bicker with Mokuba. It was worse than fighting with Kaiba. At least when Kaiba fought with him, he was actually upset. Mokuba was just fucking with him, and he had taken an embarrassingly long time to realize it. So he settled for sitting silently in the front passenger seat, crossing his arms and huffing indignantly. Kaiba seemed like he was getting irritated by the noise anyway, and he wasn't about to keep feeding the little troll behind him.

His good mood was definitely ruined. He hadn't thought Mokuba of all people would be the one to burst his bubble, but he _was _a Kaiba brother. The little bastard was grinning from ear to ear in the backseat; Jonouchi could see him doing it when he glanced in the rearview mirror.

When they arrived at the mansion, Jonouchi sat in the car and waited for Mokuba to bound up the stairs and inside before he even stepped out. He fully intended to avoid the little brat as much as possible until he decided to be an agreeable person again. He skulked up the stairs after Kaiba, who had kept a much slower pace than Mokuba. He seemed tired, and didn't say anything as they made their way to his bedroom. Jonouchi was going to strike up conversation once they got inside, namely about the fact that Mokuba needed a beating, but then he was distracted by the memory of the tattoo on his back.

He strode into the bathroom, stripping his shirt off on the way, and immediately turned his back to the mirror. He doubted it would be high quality or anything, but having Red-Eyes on his back would still be pretty cool.

When he turned to look, though, all he saw was pink and a little bit of multi-colored _something. _What the hell was that? He could barely see what was going on, but he definitely didn't have a dragon back there.

_"Shit," _Jonouchi cursed loudly, trying harder to see the whole thing. Mokuba wouldn't actually do something that bratty, would he?

"What are you yelling about?"

Kaiba was in the middle of dressing down, not really paying Jonouchi any attention as he worked on taking off his belt in the closet. He didn't really take interest in the tattoos, although Mokuba's had looked cool on his arm, but body art wasn't really his thing. He appreciated natural looks far more, and glancing Jonouchi's way, he was surprised to see something very different from a dragon on his back.

"Why do you have a fairy tattoo, Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi froze, staring at Kaiba and wondering if he was joking. He definitely wasn't, his tone and expression were completely serious. And rather confused.

"You know I'm gonna kill that kid, right?" Jonouchi scowled. "I'm gonna smother him in his sleep."

The little bastard was cruising for the bruising of his life.

"You'll do no such thing," Kaiba dumped his clothes before walking into the bathroom and grabbing a wash cloth. There was nothing to washing off airbrush paint, as long as someone used soap. "Quit being a drama queen about it, I'll wash your "art" off."

He motioned for Jonouchi to lie on his stomach before sitting down by the edge of the bed with the cloth, lightly pressing it against Jonouchi's back as he sighed. It was a little prank, and not really that big a deal, but of course Jonouchi was flipping out. Over not much of anything.

"I'm not being a drama queen," Jonouchi frowned, watching Kaiba rub his back with the cloth, "And look who's talking. I wanted a Red-Eyes, not some joke tattoo. I can't believe he's that vindictive..."

He'd expect a revenge plot from Kaiba, maybe, but not Mokuba. The kid had seemed happy to have his company, and Jonouchi had completely fallen for it. It wasn't the prank itself that upset him so much as the fact that Mokuba was enough of a jerk to do it for no reason. What a brat...

"I don't know. It's not that big a deal. I just didn't expect Mokuba to be like that. Sometimes I forget he's related to you."

"Tch."

Mokuba was harmless. He got angry sometimes, on the rare occasion someone didn't treat him the way he felt was fair, but it didn't happen very often. Besides, after the many times he'd pranked Kaiba, Jonouchi should have figured out that he might end up being next. No one was immune to his jokes, just it was all a matter of time before he chose a new victim, and Jonouchi couldn't really punish him for anything he did to him.

"I think you really upset him, Jonouchi. This is just him acting out. If you hadn't ignored him tonight, he wouldn't have done this to you..."

The tattoo was disappearing anyway. After a little scrubbing, the fairy was gone and all that was left was a patch of skin that was red from being cleaned, but paint free. Now Kaiba could just see the scars on Jonouchi's back, and using his dry hand, he fingered one of them with interest before looking back at Jonouchi's downturned face.

"I think you should be more careful with him now that you've gotten him jealous."

"I didn't think he'd be that upset because I wasn't paying attention to him for fifteen minutes...I guess he cares more than I thought. I can't really get mad at him..."

He sighed. Mokuba didn't seem that dependent on his attention, but it was possible that Jonouchi had misinterpreted him. It was nice to think that he was actually a little hurt rather than just being a brat, but now he felt bad. Shit. He was the one who got pranked. That should make them even.

But he was dealing with a Kaiba brother.

"If it's not one of you, it's the other," Jonouchi snickered, "Every time I turn around, I've got a spoiled brat on my ass for not treating him right."

"Sure."

Kaiba got up, rolling his eyes again before walking into the closet to toss the cloth into the laundry hamper. Then he turned the lights in the bedroom, leaving the curtains open to keep the room from being pitch dark. He didn't like being fully immersed in the dark anyway when he was in the master bedroom. It always left him feeling like someone or something was watching him.

He pulled back the covers, exposing his side of the bed before lying down and closing his eyes. The day wasn't all that bad, considering how Mokuba could have reacted. His little brother was smart, and he could certainly be more vindictive when he wanted to be, so considering everything, Kaiba wasn't that upset. Just a little annoyed.

Jonouchi followed Kaiba's lead, removing his pants and draping them neatly over an armchair. Kaiba looked like he was trying to go to sleep, but he always did, didn't he?

He approached the bed, wearing only the boxer-briefs he'd taken from Kaiba, and he crawled toward him on all fours.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at Kaiba, whose eyes were closed. "You're just going to go to sleep?"

Jonouchi lay beside him, folding his arms over Kaiba's chest and resting his chin on top of them. He didn't seem that tired. Maybe he couldn't be motivated to do something. After all, that morning he'd said they would see what happened, and Jonouchi knew by now that Kaiba was never going to instigate. He'd feel insulted if it wasn't for his knowledge of how hard he worked.

"It's dark outside and late. What else would you expect me to be doing?" Kaiba asked, looking up at Jonouchi questioningly, but already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I don't know," Jonouchi sighed in mock thoughtfulness, "Maybe the things that consenting adults do in bed when it gets dark."

"Yeah. It's called sleeping."

Snorting loudly, Kaiba closed his eyes again. Jonouchi would probably get sick of his reluctance after a while and give up, which was fine with Kaiba. He didn't know yet just how comfortable he was with having a sexual relationship with Jonouchi, and if it became casual, well, that would only make things even more difficult. It didn't help that they slept together like they were dating...

"You should try it sometime, Jonouchi."

"I sleep better after you wear me out," Jonouchi argued, straddling Kaiba completely and poking his nose in an attempt to make him wake up. He wasn't sure yet if Kaiba was genuinely putting him off or just being lazy. Maybe both.

He started nuzzling Kaiba's neck, nibbling at the skin to get his attention. Hopefully he could be convinced. If not...well, Jonouchi could just go to sleep. It wouldn't be as interesting, and it would be an enormous waste in his opinion. But he'd do what he had to do.

"Come on," he begged, "Don't be so lazy. You can't be that tired, you insomniac."

"I get tired," reasoned Kaiba, flashing his eyes open suddenly before he scoffed, "I just can't fall asleep."

"Then why not use the time for something productive?" Jonouchi suggested, sitting up and meeting Kaiba's eyes. He was pressing, but he honestly wasn't confident that he was going to convince him. Kaiba seemed determined to just lie down and sleep, and that morning he hadn't sounded all that enthusiastic, either. "Wasn't it good before? Why not do it again?"

"I wasn't sure if it was a good idea considering we've only been together once, but if you insist..."

Kaiba hesitated about holding Jonouchi's hips, but his hands settled on his skin before he looked up at his eyes. They were hazel, the same as always, but there was something about his gaze that was more intimate than times before. It made Kaiba nervous, and he didn't move when Jonouchi placed his hands on his chest, trying to get closer before kissing him.

It wasn't like Kaiba didn't enjoy sex, but he wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea, considering how confused he still was. The night before happened by accident, and if Jonouchi knew that, he'd probably be upset. Kaiba knew he was being a coward, but bringing that all to light would just make things even worse, and sometimes it was better to not say anything at all than disappoint someone.

Maybe Jonouchi would eventually lose interest. It was possible.

Jonouchi noticed that Kaiba felt a little tense, even though he was reciprocating. It gave him cause to stop; he didn't like the uncertainty that was gnawing at him. If Kaiba was giving in to him when he didn't want to (as unlikely as that was), he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Even he wasn't _that _pushy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching Kaiba's expression carefully. Kaiba was still holding his hips, his grip firm but a little awkward. His breathing seemed more shallow than normal, and he looked like his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Kaiba, if you don't want to, then you can tell me. It's not a big deal."

"I'm perfectly fine."

He didn't want Jonouchi thinking he was just a one trick pony, but his anxiety over the situation was distracting him, and Kaiba knew it. He couldn't focus well on what was going on, and Jonouchi was looking irritated with him. But what was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he asked for all the attention he was getting, and although he liked sex last time, Kaiba's head was in a completely different place.

That moment had long since passed.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy last night, but this is rushing things more than I'd like. You need to slow down some, Jonouchi."

"Oh," Jonouchi sat, unsure of what he should do in response. What did Kaiba mean by rushing? It hadn't seemed like rushing to him, but it was entirely possible that Kaiba felt differently. "Then, what do you want me to do?"

He lay down again, hoping that he wasn't heavy enough to be uncomfortable. He knew Kaiba wasn't weak, but the weight could get excessive after time.

"Because right now, your mind is obviously on other things...I thought I was a little more interesting than _that," _he sniffed in mock indignation.

"Don't be so sensitive, you're plenty interesting. But I'm always thinking, and I can't promise you I won't get distracted by my own thoughts at times. I'm sure you'll forgive me for that."

"I understand," Jonouchi replied, drawing patterns across Kaiba's chest with his index finger, "You just seem really tense. What's on your mind?"

"Physics."

Jonouchi scoffed, but Kaiba snorted. He watched as his blond partner traced imaginary lines across his abdominal muscles, trying not to squirm too much, until he moved up to his chest. The room was cold enough that the exposure gave him goosebumps, but he didn't complain about it. He just watched before looking Jonouchi in the eye, curious as to why he was doing that, but not asking.

"I like it when we talk."

Kaiba could appreciate that sort of thing; barely anyone ever talked to him one on one. Only his brother really, and everyone else was either too dumb to understand him or worked under him and didn't want to piss him off with their true opinions. Even Isono was careful about what he said, and only on a few occasions really laid down a "take it or leave it" stance against Kaiba, who despite their long relationship was still his employer.

Jonouchi was really the only person Kaiba couldn't exert authority on. Mokuba was still his younger brother, and a legal minor...

"Talking?" Jonouchi repeated. "Well, I guess it's better than the alternative. I don't think I could really uphold a conversation about physics with you, though. I'm just generally better at expressing myself other ways..."

Kaiba seemed confused as to why he was running his fingers over his chest, but Jonouchi was just trying to get him interested. Hadn't he said they were moving too fast? Jonouchi didn't have much experience with slow foreplay, much less did he require it. He still didn't quite understand how Kaiba worked, but obviously he didn't jump in as easily as Jonouchi did. Not anymore, anyway. He hadn't seemed so conflicted before, and certainly not last night.

What was he thinking about?

"I know I'm being unhelpful, but if you want to talk, you'll have to pipe up. My brain isn't really on that track right now."

"You wouldn't enjoy just talking to talk?"

That seemed odd. What was the point of any relationship without communicating? Kaiba didn't understand why Jonouchi was more eager about jumping his dick than just enjoying each other's company. He complained about them not dating, but he seemed more concerned over the physical than anything else.

But then again, he had cried the night before.

"Jonouchi, we hardly know each other. Maybe we should get to understand each other better before we start up round two..."

"It's not like I haven't been trying," Jonouchi openly pouted, "We talk all the time. I start conversations with you constantly because I like talking to you, and I want to know more about you, but anytime I ask something remotely personal you clam up or snap at me.

And while I appreciate the thought, Kaiba, it seems a little strange to be hesitant _now..."_

They'd already had sex, and he knew Kaiba didn't hold that in any low regard. What was going on in his head? It was starting to make Jonouchi nervous. He was acting like he'd only just started thinking in the context of a relationship, assuming that was his real motivation and he wasn't just trying to distance himself.

He probably wouldn't do that, though. Would he? Jonouchi wasn't sure. His mind was racing, and it made him feel dizzy. He stopped messing with Kaiba's chest and rolled off of him so he could lie on his back. So much for being in the mood.

"It's not easy for me to talk about myself, Jonouchi," replied Kaiba, getting on his side and showing his back to his companion, "And you know that already. It's always been a challenge... But fine. You can ask me one question about myself, and I won't hide anything from you."

Hopefully it wouldn't be a question about Gozaburo. Kaiba really didn't want to discuss_ him _of all people, especially considering which room they were in, but there wasn't much he could do about that. It was Jonouchi's choice.

Jonouchi released a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a groan, and he rolled onto his side, his back to Kaiba. What kind of response was that? Why did he even bother talking about how they barely knew each other if he was going to give him a _quota _for questions he was allowed to ask?

He was on the verge of feeling downright insulted, really. He hadn't always been honest with Kaiba about certain things, but he'd trusted him with a lot of shit that he shouldn't have been telling anybody. Much less someone he "barely knew". Jonouchi felt more confused than anything, but he felt frustration rising. Kaiba wasn't making any sense, and it put him right off.

Especially since there were so many questions. So many things Kaiba had never revealed, or been honest about when asked. That didn't seem very fair.

"Do you even like me, Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked, his thoughts accusing but his tone more pleading. "Half the time I can't even tell. I don't have a damn clue what's going on with you."

Kaiba was silent for a moment, thinking about the question. It wasn't what he was expecting, but then again, Jonouchi was always asking over feelings. And he considered Kaiba the romantic...

"Yes, I do," he answered back, grumbling, "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have had sex with you. And certainly wouldn't have invited you back again tonight to stay over. You mean a great deal to me, even if you don't believe it. I can't help it if you don't take stock in my words, so there. I answered your question, hopefully to your satisfaction."

Jonouchi was probably going to get huffy about it too, but that was how he was.

"You still don't make any sense," Jonouchi muttered, scowling. Kaiba always said things like that. It wasn't like Jonouchi hadn't asked him before. But his actions didn't match his words, and almost never did, and for once it was actually getting at him. He lay quietly, eventually rubbing the bridge of his nose out of anxiety. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight, and Kaiba wasn't getting any easier to understand.

Jonouchi finally rolled over, facing Kaiba with an impassive expression.

"Do you want to have sex with me, or not?"

"I would..."

"But?" Jonouchi pressed, trying to get a complete answer. He had a feeling that the likelihood of getting one was low, if Kaiba's behavior all evening was any indication.

"... It's very late. And I have work tomorrow."

Jonouchi didn't reply immediately. He hadn't actually expected something like that, but he supposed it could have been worse. For once, he wasn't even in the mood. It was probably for the best.

He turned over, getting under the blankets to protect himself from the cold. He knew it wouldn't be as comfortable sleeping further away, since the enormous master bedroom creeped him the fuck out, but he didn't really feel like getting in close proximity. If he didn't know it would make Kaiba pissy forever and a day, he'd just collect his clothes and go to the guest bedroom. But that didn't seem fair to do, at least not until he really knew what was going on.

Maybe eventually he'd find out.

"Try to get some sleep, then," Jonouchi stated, closing his eyes. He wasn't that tired, but working erratic shifts had taught him to will himself to sleep. He could probably drift off within a half hour.

Kaiba, in all likelihood, would be up all night.


	31. Chapter 31

Jonouchi was finishing his last twenty minutes before clocking out. It was afternoon, and he was pleased that he could leave before it got too late. He honestly just wanted to go home. Maybe Honda would be at work when he got there, and he'd be able to use the computer for a while.

What did Honda even do for a living? Jonouchi didn't know. It seemed like he was always home, but he certainly managed to pay his rent and buy food...

He was cleaning the countertop on which his cash register sat to kill time. Business had slowed down to a stop for the moment, and he hoped it wouldn't pick back up before he had a chance to leave. Now he just had to wait for his replacement to show up. She usually ran early, and Jonouchi certainly wasn't complaining about that.

It was ten minutes until the end of his shift when he caught sight of something while staring at the crowd from the concession stand. He didn't believe his eyes at first, and thought it was just a trick of his mind before he looked again for closer observation. When he did, he caught sight of Otogi, which wasn't necessarily _unbearable _on its own, but before Jonouchi could decide whether he should hide or not, Kitamura came into view.

What were they even doing at KaibaLand? It wasn't like Kaiba could stop them, per se, but it didn't seem like they should have business there. Maybe Otogi was trying to run into Kaiba. Kitamura, he suspected, knew he worked there or at least spent a lot of time there. He'd had that fucking tracking device of a phone on him for a while...

Jonouchi didn't hesitate to escape to the kitchen when he saw them, walking briskly to the "break room" (which was more like a break closet, but all the better for hiding) and sitting on top of an overturned bucket while he waited for his replacement to arrive. Like hell if he was going to deal with those two while he was _at work, _and in no fit state to handle their bullshit. He was already half-angsty over what had happened with Kaiba the night before. He didn't need any icing on the cake.

The girl who was supposed to take over for him arrived, and he actually scared her a little unintentionally when he walked out of the closet and made a beeline for the register so he could clock out. He had his eyes on the crowd the whole time, hoping that if Otogi and Kitamura were still lurking around, he'd see them before they saw him.

He changed out of his work clothes, leaving the shirt and hat for his uniform there for the next time he was on shift. Then he left the concession stand through the employee backdoor, checking around both sides before walking out. He had to get out of the theme park, and quickly.

He was halfway to the lobby when he spotted them again, this time in a much less crowded area. He ducked into an alcove, his heart thumping in his chest. He couldn't say he was scared, particularly, but he couldn't deal with those two. Not mentally, and certainly not emotionally. He wasn't good at standing around and being constantly insulted.

Jonouchi tried the handle of the door in the alcove he was hiding in. When it gave, he brightened in relief and entered the staff walkways. Technically he wasn't supposed to be there, since he wasn't maintenance staff, but he was still an employee, right?

He leaned against one of the walls, staring up at the scaffolding and walkways for a while. He wasn't sure where another exit was, and It would be good to wait until Kitamura and Otogi had time to move on to another part of the park. So he eventually slid down the wall and sat, confined in solitude and surrounded by thick stone walls that sealed out any noise from the park. Jonouchi didn't much like so much quiet, with only the occasional sounds of water running through pipes and weird creaking to break it. There wasn't much he could do about it, though.

So he was trapped with his thoughts. Never a good thing, in his opinion, but there was nothing else to do in this place but think. He didn't want his mind straying to Kitamura, but the only other thing he could think about was Kaiba. Trying to figure out what the hell he was playing at, and whether or not he'd made a serious mistake. Jonouchi hadn't left him on very friendly terms that morning. He hadn't ditched without saying anything, but he'd hardly said a word and hadn't even stayed long enough for the free breakfast that was offered him.

Kaiba was confusing. More than that, he was making Jonouchi extremely nervous. He'd thought they were getting somewhere, and maybe Kaiba had decided to stop being pig-headed and actually take some stock in the relationship they'd been developing. Now he just didn't know. And the implications terrified and depressed him.

Jonouchi was sighing, rubbing his eyes to distract himself from his unpleasant musings, when he heard a deep voice breaking the silence. He jumped a little, even though he recognized it. It was a deeply-ingrained reflex, he supposed, and he wasn't exactly feeling secure at the moment.

"Kaiba?" He asked, looking up at one of the grated metal staircases above. Kaiba was there, looking down at him, seeming just as surprised to see Jonouchi as vice-versa.

"What are you doing over here?"

Kaiba was slightly annoyed to find Jonouchi hiding out where he wasn't supposed to be, but at least he'd found him. It wasn't like he was all that aware of just where exactly Jonouchi worked, and it took some digging before he found his concession and then found out he had narrowly missed him leaving to go home.

That morning had been hard. He didn't like being blown off, and feeling slightly bad about the whole situation after the fact, Kaiba decided he'd finish up at work early and try to fix the situation the best way he could. If he was honest with himself, he knew that he hardly ever tried "making up" with a person after he angered them; he just figured they weren't worth the time if they couldn't handle him. But with Jonouchi, it was different. He was, after all, a friend. If not more.

So Kaiba followed after his trail until he found him hiding out in the park, looking lost in thought. He didn't look that happy to see him, which made Kaiba frown, but he decided to press anyway. it wasn't like he didn't have experience charming people into liking him, and maybe Jonouchi would get over the slight with the offer of food and company.

"This isn't a hang out spot, you know."

"Good thing I'm not hanging out, then," Jonouchi replied, his tone normal but his steady stare making it obvious that he wasn't pleased with the nagging. What did Kaiba think he was doing, trying to throw a party? It wasn't as if he was sitting downtrodden on the floor like he'd just been kicked. He stood, brushing off the back of his pants and heading for the door.

"If you're that upset about me being here, I'll fucking go. I was only stopping for a few minutes anyway..."

"What's with the attitude?"

Crossing his arms and becoming slightly irritated, Kaiba sighed loudly before rolling his eyes and speaking up again, "I know you weren't happy about last night, but that doesn't mean we can't still hang out. You could at least talk to me before blowing me off for the second time today. I came out here looking for you."

"You did?" Jonouchi paused, stepping away from the door so he could see Kaiba without craning his neck too much. Part of him wanted to be a stubborn jackass and just leave anyway, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Even outside of the romantic aspect, he was still Kaiba's friend. Actually, he'd probably ditch him anyway. Honestly, the only reason he was staying was because he didn't want to hurt him. And he definitely wanted some kind of resolution.

"Well, you found me. The circumstances are a little weird, but I guess it's lucky we ran into each other."

Maybe. He'd see after Kaiba had said his piece.

"You didn't answer my question, Jonouchi. What's with the attitude? We've been hanging around each other for several days now, and I thought you'd be pleased to see me. If that isn't the case, I'll leave you alone, but I thought you'd at least want dinner or something again."

"It's not that I don't want to be around you, Kaiba," Jonouchi sighed, trying not to feel guilty. He wasn't doing a very good job warding it off. "But you're making it really hard for me to deal with you."

His neck was starting to hurt. He wished Kaiba would stop playing king of the castle and come downstairs if he was going to associate with the peasants.

"I mean, shit. I'm not gonna just ditch you, but there's only so much I can take in a week..."

"So much you can take?" Echoed Kaiba, raising an eyebrow in question. "You talk like I've done something horrible to you. Can you really not take rejection without making it so damn personal? I wasn't interested last night. It wasn't because I don't like you; I was tired. Will you get over it already and come get dinner with me? This is ridiculous..."

Jonouchi grimaced. It wasn't the rejection he was concerned about. Kaiba seemed to be under the impression that the sex was the only thing of any importance to him.

"It's not about you turning me down for sex, Kaiba. God, I thought you knew me better than that by now. And would it kill you to come down here? This is hurting my neck," he complained, tilting it downward and rubbing the back of it. He felt agitated, and a sore neck wasn't going to improve his mood. He sighed, forcing himself to be more friendly. Kaiba was trying to be amiable...kind of.

"Tch. It smells funny in here. Meet me outside if you want to talk."

Kaiba snorted before turning heel and leaving. He didn't like hanging around where his employees could show up (doing who knew what when they weren't working), and being outside was better for his mind anyway. It made him relax a little bit more, when the breeze hit him, and even though he spent a lot of time indoors, being stuck in a claustrophobic space did nothing for him.

"All right. Um, I'll just come up there, actually," Jonouchi started to walk up the stairs after Kaiba, remembering the two people who might still be wandering the lobby, "Just to give you a heads-up, Otogi and his associate are here. I think at least one of them is looking for you."'

Looking back at Jonouchi, Kaiba wasn't sure how to respond to that report. He didn't like Otogi at all, and Kitamura...

No, he did not want to see that man. Turning his attention back towards the park, he began walking towards the exit, hoping to reach the parking lot without running into either. He didn't want to start verbally abusing them right in public, but there was no way in hell he was going to entertain them while they tried to seek him out. That just wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not planning on hanging around here long," he was walking briskly, cutting through the park and ignoring people around them as he looked toward where they were going, "I'm parked right outside."

"I'm right behind you," Jonouchi replied, following Kaiba outside quickly and keeping his eyes open for Otogi. He was easier to spot than Kitamura, and since they were probably together, it was an easier task to be on watch for the more _outstanding _of the two. "To be honest, I ducked into the maintenance area because I was trying to hide from them. It was probably stupid to do, but I really didn't want to deal with that..."

He stared at Kaiba's shoes, his hands in his pockets as he followed. He kept Kaiba's very brisk pace, surprised by how sprightly he was for a tall guy. Then again, his legs were longer than average. Jonouchi had to actually work to keep up with him. He was pleased to stop when they reached the car, and he looked Kaiba in the face again while he unlocked the doors.

"I'm sorry for putting you off," Jonouchi offered quietly, "But you really did upset me. I know you weren't trying to, but you did."

"Well, I apologize if that was the case."

Kaiba could offer him that much. He hated apologizing for anything, but the relationship was too important to him to just blow off Jonouchi's feelings, even if he was a little sensitive about things. It made things overly complicated, in Kaiba's opinion, but maybe that was because he was so good at distancing his emotions. Jonouchi didn't seem to have the same talent for handling himself.

"Will you go out with me tonight or not?"

Jonouchi might be too upset with him and request a ride home. He seemed a little aggravated with him still, for reasons Kaiba wasn't exactly sure about, but maybe he could be buttered up into his usual happy countenance if he put some effort into being more amiable. He'd certainly done it before, and Jonouchi wasn't hard to please.

"You can even choose where we go," Kaiba offered, opening the driver side door, "I'm not that picky."

"Since when?" Jonouchi snorted, getting into the passenger seat. It was better to let Kaiba choose, in his opinion. Jonouchi knew his own tastes were very lower-class, in that anything that didn't come out of a dumpster was pretty much golden. Kaiba had more "sophisticated" tastes. "I don't even know of that many places to go, really..."

He was hesitant to have an outing, but Kaiba was trying really hard (by Kaiba's standards, anyway), and Jonouchi hoped it was a good sign. An unpleasant part of him reminded him that Kitamura had put in an effort when he thought his investment was being jeopardized, too. Jonouchi silenced it and focused on the current. He knew Kaiba better than to think he was just being manipulative. Not that he _couldn't_ be manipulative, but he didn't have a reason to be, in this instance.

If he didn't genuinely want him around, he wouldn't be trying. Right?

"How does French sound? It's different, and you might like the change from what you're used to."

There weren't a lot of European places in Domino City, but Kaiba knew a few off the top of his head that wouldn't get too silly about Jonouchi going in with such casual clothes. One was a cafe near his office that served crepes. Setting his mind ton that, Kaiba started his car and drove out of the parking lot toward the main Kaiba Corporation building before he made it to the street. It was a short drive, so much so that Jonouchi took a moment to catch up when Kaiba stopped the car and got out. He stopped and waited for Jonouchi to catch up before walking toward the restaurant.

Japanese food was good, but it got boring at times. The simple tastes were sometimes too dull for his palette, and there was something about heavier food that he liked on rare occasions. Things like savory soups and well-dressed meat that took time and energy to prepare, along with the creamy and technically difficult dishes that the French were known for interested him.

Maybe it would put Jonouchi in better humor, if he tried something different.

"All the food here is shipped from overseas, but the price is worth the quality."

"Well, I guess that's fine to say if you're paying, right?" Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've had French food before. Not at an authentic restaurant, anyway. It sounds good to me."

He was pretty damn hungry, too. He hadn't had any breakfast, and his employee meal was limited to a lunchtime sandwich and small side. Certainly not enough to fill Jonouchi's stomach, especially during a full-time workday.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to come looking for me," he stated, looking at Kaiba, who was thankfully watching the road. His driving was bad enough without him looking everywhere but forward. "I mean, I'm kind of flattered that you did. I wasn't sure you'd care that much."

Usually if they had a spat, Jonouchi was the one required to make amends. He'd figured the same was the case this time around, and he'd had to wonder if it was going to happen at all. Because the more he thought about it, the more his fears gripped him, and the less he thought it was a good idea to be entangled with Kaiba. Half of him wanted to cut and run, but the other, more logical half wanted answers.

Which he knew from the night before he probably wasn't going to get. He bristled briefly at the thought before forcing himself to calm down. No point getting aggravated out of the blue. Kaiba obviously didn't understand why he was upset in the first place, much less would he know why Jonouchi was steaming all over again.

"Of course I care. I never _don't_ care."

Kaiba rolled his eyes before walking into the cafe, holding the door behind him before glancing around at the small crowd of people inside. It wasn't packed, and half of the customers appeared to be foreigners. Maybe it was a hangout spot for them. Kaiba found a table in the back to sit at before he picked up a menu and looked at his options.

"You say that like its obvious."

Jonouchi looked over the menu he had. He didn't see any prices listed, meaning the food was probably astronomically expensive by his standards. Pocket money for Kaiba, of course, but Jonouchi wouldn't be coming to this place alone anytime soon.

"Will you order for me? I don't know what half of these things are. Looks tasty, though. And something definitely smells good," he sniffed a little, catching wiffs from other customers' tables. He detected herbs and creamy, salty smells, as well as seasoned chicken and fish. He thought he picked up on a little beef, but he wasn't sure. "I can't even decide what I'm in the mood for. I'm too hungry."

He rubbed his stomach. He hoped that whatever they ordered, it would be prepared quickly. Well, relatively quickly. It was a restaurant, so it wasn't going to be instantaneous.

"No problem."

A waitress appeared rather quickly, explaining the wine list before Kaiba told her what to get for them. He ordered Jonouchi a crepe with goat cheese, green onion, tomato, and spinach, while getting the rabbit dijon for himself. It came with a simple vinaigrette salad, and pleased with the choices, Kaiba sat back into his seat with a self-satisfied look on his face before taking a sip of his water.

Jonouchi didn't appear quite as relaxed as he was, but maybe he was still strained over whatever it was that bothered him. Kaiba was almost too afraid to ask, in case it brought on other argument, and hoped it would just pass away with the evening.

Jonouchi sat quietly for a while, his elbows on the table as he leaned on it. He stared at the wood, finding that he was unable to look at Kaiba at the moment, mostly because he felt extremely awkward. He wished he could think of something to say that wouldn't be just blurting accusational statements about the previous evening. Part of him wanted to, and badly, but it was neither the time nor the place for that.

"So," he began after taking a deep breath, "What were you planning to do after dinner?"

"I didn't have a plan," admitted Kaiba, "I thought you'd want to go back to your apartment after last night."

He didn't seem too keen on staying around Kaiba Mansion that morning even long enough to eat something, so it seemed safe to assume Jonouchi wouldn't be in the mood for staying over again. It wasn't like it was necessary for him to be around 24/7 anyway (even if Kaiba did prefer his company to none), and maybe he finally wanted some space to himself.

If that was the case, Kaiba could go bother Mokuba and make him entertain him since all his work was done and he didn't feel like fucking around ahead of schedule like he had for the last few days. Just having an easy evening at home sounded nicer. Maybe watch a movie...

"Yeah, I figured I'd just head back to Honda's place," Jonouchi muttered. He'd been on his way there before Kaiba had appeared anyway. Much as he was willing to "make amends", to a degree, he still wasn't very comfortable. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't shake it. Kaiba seemed to be able to tell, and it only made Jonouchi feel guilty. "There isn't really anything to do there, but there's nothing to do out on the town either, really. I've pretty much reached my limit for spending money until my next paycheck comes in."

He drew circles on the table with his index finger. Honestly, he was just trying to make conversation right now. Kaiba wasn't much one for creating or upholding topics.

"What happened to that promo work Mokuba had you doing? It should be paying you pretty well, if he's using you like he should be. Mai always had a busy schedule when she was working for me..."

Maybe Mokuba was being lazy.

"She was making at least enough to support her dueling career without the need for a sponsor."

"Well, I did ask Mokuba when he'd have more work for me. He told me he's getting me booked for promos, but I haven't heard back with any dates yet. I figured he's probably just too busy to focus on it..."

Jonouchi sighed. Mokuba was a busy kid. He did work and go to school, and he had a social life.

"He's not so busy that he couldn't be handling your career better than he has been..."

Kaiba snorted, but before he could start ranting about his brother, the food came. His attention was cut off when Jonouchi immediately tore into his food. Apparently he liked it, because he seemed enthusiastic about eating everything on his plate, and Kaiba almost felt like offering up his salad to make sure he got enough, but there was always dessert.

They had rich baked goods, the kind with favor that Japanese food tended to lack. There was bold chocolate and creamy vanilla, simple yet intense tastes that Kaiba sometimes allowed himself to have when the rare occasion occurred.

"We can share a piece of cake together if you're still hungry..." he offered.

"Cake?" Jonouchi's interest was piqued by the mention of sugar, but even more so by the fact that Kaiba was offering to share food with him. Wasn't he unwilling to touch a plate Jonouchi had robbed just a few months back? If that long...

"I'm not gonna turn that down. I don't get dessert that much," he grinned, "What kind are you planning to get?"

He preferred chocolate, but he didn't know if the restaurant they were in sold it, or if Kaiba had similar tastes.

"Chocolate cake. The taste is stronger here than at most places."

"Well, it smells like they use authentic ingredients. It's nice that it's actually foreign instead of..._localized. _I like the way Western food tastes better, anyway."

Jonouchi was particularly fond of American junk food, but he already knew Kaiba didn't go for that at all. At least he had Mokuba as a fast food buddy. And Honda, now that they were living together and their mutual social laziness wouldn't keep them from spending time together.

"Hey," Jonouchi addressed after a short silence. Kaiba's attention had wandered to the various posters and paintings hanging around the restaurant. Maybe he was trying not to stare. When Kaiba looked back at him, Jonouchi felt like he was about to turn red in the face, but he stifled the reaction. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by blushing everywhere.

"Thanks for taking me out," he smiled, "I really appreciate it."

"I prefer having company to eating alone," remarked Kaiba, picking at his leg of rabbit with a fork while trying to avoid the look of admiration he was getting, "And you're pretty good at giving that sort of thing, so don't think too much of it."

Who else was he going to ask? His brother? That was the only other person he could think of offering to, and Mai was not going to happen ever again. She'd try to turn it into something it didn't need to be, or something he didn't want...

While with Jonouchi, it was a little bit different. Kaiba willingly sought out his company, and he was aware of it, but for what, he wasn't quite sure. It couldn't just be simply for company.

"And I actually managed to get all my work done before I came over to the park," he was slow eating his dinner, but that was probably a good thing, because it forced Jonouchi some to slow down too, "So if by chance you want to come over, you won't have to fight my laptop for my attention tonight."

"Are you sure?" Jonouchi asked, interested but mildly suspicious. Then again, Kaiba hadn't really straight-up lied to him before about something so menial, and it was unlikely that he'd decide to work in the middle of the evening rather than relaxing. If he said he was free, it was probably true. "If that's the case, then I guess I'll follow you home."

Much as he still felt some lingering tension, he was relieved. Not completely content, but certainly not on edge. He was happy for it; he didn't really _want _to be aggravated with Kaiba all night, and possibly onward into the week. Maybe if they had more time together that evening, he'd feel better. Maybe get some reassurance. At the very least, they might have a good time...

"What do you do on nights in, anyway? I'd probably play videogames or watch movies, if I had either of those things. You don't seem too interested in most stuff like that, though."

"I read."

"Read?" Jonouchi repeated. "So...what, we're just going to curl up and read together? That sounds too cute for you, Kaiba."

"Pfft, no... I wouldn't mind just talking though."

It wasn't like he had a lot of opportunities for that sort of thing unless Jonouchi was around to listen. Most people just didn't like him enough to hear what Kaiba had to say unless he was paying for them to listen, and Mokuba only tolerated so much. Kaiba liked having at least one person who was interested in hearing his mind and listening because he wanted to, even if it meant being a little dependent upon them for that social interaction.

He didn't like the idea of relying on a friend. It bothered Kaiba, but he couldn't resist that sort of relationship, either. If he didn't break down into having someone as a confidant, he'd end up being even more unhappy than he already was.

At least Jonouchi helped with that much. He was drinking less than before when he was around.

"Unless you want to cuddle up and read together," teased Kaiba, batting his long eyelashes playfully before taking a bite to eat with his fork, "But I don't think you'd enjoy old books written by dead white men too much."

"Probably not," Jonouchi admitted, laughing. He was actually a little shocked by Kaiba's jest, but he didn't express it. It was unusual and not at all unwanted. "I prefer having adventures to reading stories about them. I guess that's just my impatience, though."

He couldn't help smirking a little. Kaiba definitely knew he was impatient. If nothing else, that aspect of his personality should be clear by now...

"Talking sounds fine. After all, we're supposed to be getting to know each other better, right?"

"That's usually how these sort of things work..."

He watched Jonouchi inhale the rest of his food, while he was only half done with his plate.

"...I read a lot when I was younger. It was one of very few pleasures I was allowed to enjoy, outside of logic games and music. Gozaburo instilled a very classical education, and as long as I was reading above my grade level and got my work done, he didn't harass me over the novels I'd devour, and it was a good way to get my mind away from my situation..."

Often Kaiba had to read the novels in the language they were originally published in too, but it wasn't hard for him to pick up Latin based languages. Not since his mother was an English speaker and already taught him some English as a child, as well as reading and writing. It was as easy for him as Japanese by his preeteen years, and language was almost like a game for Kaiba to learn...

It just lacked appeal when it became purely academic, but at least Kaiba was allowed books. If he wasn't, his childhood would have been far worse...

"Wow," Jonouchi commented, a little surprised that he was being made privy to this information, "I guess that makes sense. I never read or anything, but back when my parents were going through their separation, the only way to avoid the fighting and shit was leaving the house. Shizuka had more trouble with everything than I did, so I'd take her to the beach as a distraction. It was her favorite place to go."

He sighed, propping his chin upon his hand as he thought about that part of their childhood. Ironically, they'd done more bonding during their parents' messy separation than before or after. He and Shizuka still liked one another, but after being forcibly kept apart, they'd lost a certain aspect of their sibling bond. Maybe it would return if they had a chance to stick together again, but it was unlikely that would happen. Not with the way his mother was...

"That was before she grew into a young woman and was too afraid of the sun to go to the beach anymore," Jonouchi snickered. Even Anzu wasn't afraid of a little bit of a tan, but she'd always been a little more boyish, he supposed.

"I wasn't really allowed outside Kaiba Mansion. Before Gozaburo adopted me, sometimes I snuck out with Mokuba and walked along the coastline, but that didn't happen very often..."

Kaiba didn't care too much about getting in trouble. What were his guardians going to do? Kids went out all the time alone at his age, and Mokuba wasn't about to get lost on him. It wasn't that unusual a thing, but the orphanage had strange rules and Kaiba certainly never followed them.

Like not beating the other boys into a pulp single handedly...

"They didn't let us out that often, so I did what I could for him."

"I'm not really surprised," Jonouchi mused, "You've always taken care of Mokuba, if nothing else. Back in the day it was the only reason I wasn't convinced you were an android or something..."

That had mostly been entertaining conjecture between him and Honda before they'd met Kaiba in person. After that, it had been more like thinking he was ultimately a bad person, but time had changed both Kaiba's attitude and Jonouchi's opinions.

"When I was younger, I used to feel guilty about the separation because my mother held me responsible for a lot of the problems she was having. I felt like I hadn't done very well as an older brother. I realized as I got older that I couldn't do much about my parents splitting, though. I think their relationship was fucked the moment Shizuka started having eyesight trouble, really. They were a little rocky to begin with, but that was too much for them, I guess."

"It's very unfortunate that things didn't work out between them," murmured Kaiba, "But if anything, you're a stronger person for it."

That's how Kaiba at least saw his own situation. He was not completely in command of what happened to him, nor could he do much about his parents having passed and being left to care for his five year old brother. It wasn't his fault that his relatives stole his money and dumped him on the state, but it happened and he made the best of what fate bestowed upon him. If anything, he forced his will when Gozaburo came to the orphanage on that fateful day, and no matter how bad his situation got while at Kaiba Mansion in his youth, he knew he was ultimately in control of it...

He chose Gozaburo. Gozaburo did not chose him.

Kaiba didn't want to talk about that, though. It was too troubling, and he fell into silence while eating the rest of his dinner before he realized that Jonouchi was staring at him, like he was unsure of what to say.

"You've got a weird way of seeing the silver lining," Jonouchi noted, somewhat amused, "I mean, for a guy who's kind of cynical and pessimistic most of the time."

Kaiba seemed to be thinking about something. His expression was very concentrated, his eyes vacant. Jonouchi had a feeling that they must have treaded somewhere very close to a nerve, and he decided not to jostle it. He was lucky enough that Kaiba had felt like trying to share. He didn't need to push if he was going to willingly offer tidbits on his own time.

It wasn't like Jonouchi was offering to detail his criminal past.

They were both very quiet for a few minutes, but then the dessert arrived at the table, and Jonouchi gratefully started to eat. He went at it slowly, despite the fact that the chocolate cake slice (which was quite large, to boot) was apparently made of amphetamines. Kaiba was taking his sweet time even more than usual, and Jonouchi didn't want to eat the whole thing. After a couple of bites, he ended up stopping altogether for a moment so Kaiba would actually eat some. What was he waiting for? Maybe he just wanted to avoid getting between Jonouchi and food.

"This is probably the best thing I've ever tasted," Jonouchi noted, finally taking another bite after Kaiba had eaten off of the slice a little. He almost, _almost _added "except you", but he was pretty sure that would make Kaiba's gaydar burn a hole through his skull or something. He didn't need to humiliate the guy in public.

"That's the difference between Japanese crap desserts and the real stuff," sniffed Kaiba, lifting up his nose in that characteristic snobbish manner of his before getting another bite in, "European food has stronger flavoring, and I could never understand why the Japanese can't figure out how to bake anything properly..."

He couldn't eat anything from a Japanese bakery. It was like a waste of calories; the taste was always a major disappointment. Especially after having eaten overseas before.

"Don't talk like you're not one of us," Jonouchi teased, "But yeah, the sweets here just aren't the same unless you buy the imported stuff, and that's all garbage. Even I can only handle so much crap, and sweet crap pretty much tears it for me."

He would take red bean ice cream over prepackaged, sickeningly sweet things shipped from Western factories. Much as he wanted the flavor, the sugar almost always was enough to make him sick. It didn't even really taste like sugar...

"I've never had anything like this before," he continued, taking a little spoonful of the cake. It was dwindling down, and he was still being careful to make sure Kaiba got at least half. "I guess I'm lucky that you like feeding me."

"Like is one word for it..."

Once Jonouchi finished, they received the bill and Kaiba took care of it before getting up and heading back toward his car. Food always made him feel slightly more content than he generally was before eating, and Jonouchi appeared far more pleased than he was when Kaiba found him at the park. He was actually smiling again, and that alone put Kaiba more at ease while he drove him back toward Kaiba Mansion.

Despite the traffic, they got back in good time. Mokuba wasn't around, and it wasn't until Kaiba knocked on his door that he realized that the kid had shut himself into his bedroom and wasn't entertaining guests. No matter, Kaiba wasn't that interested in bothering him anyway. He was quick to change out of his work clothes once he reached the master bedroom, and got his stuff organized for the next day.

Jonouchi watched Kaiba change. He knew at this point that Kaiba honestly didn't care if he was watched, so why not? He was in a good mood, and Kaiba seemed to be...in a better mood than usual. It was probably a good time to flirt a little. Low likelihood of someone getting ticked off.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jonouchi, lying on his stomach and watching Kaiba pack his briefcase. He did it with such fluidity in his motions that Jonouchi assumed it must be a frequent habit of his on workdays.

"Getting my shit ready for tomorrow. I'd rather double check in the morning to see if I'm missing anything instead of trying to get it all done first thing."

Kaiba wasn't self-aware enough to care that he was doing it in his underwear. The lights were mostly off, save one lamp near Jonouchi's side of the bed, but that only made the ambiance better for whatever daydreaming the blond might have been doing from his spot. Working on the desk and shuffling papers, Kaiba didn't really pay him any mind until he got done, and only then did he take a seat next to him, ruffling his hair before lying down against a pillow and patting a space for Jonouchi to join him.

"Come join the class, Jonouchi."

"Like I wasn't going to already."

Jonouchi moved to the place indicated, and he watched Kaiba to see what he had on his mind. He'd said they were going to talk, after all, and that probably meant he'd start the conversation. Maybe. With Kaiba it was always uncertain. He could somehow be domineering and cautious at the same time. It reminded Jonouchi of any predatory animal, really, but with less foul intentions in his case. So far as he could tell, anyway.

"So," Jonouchi began when the silence started to wear on him, "What's on your mind?"

"How old were you when your parents separated?"

Well, that was unexpected. Evidently Kaiba was still preoccupied with the conversation from dinner. Jonouchi hadn't thought he was that interested.

"I was only about seven. Going on eight, I think."

His early childhood was a little blurry. He hadn't thought about it if he could help it, and he'd never had anyone he wanted to speak to about it. He tended to keep personal issues like that to himself as much as possible. The most he'd ever said was that his parents were separated and Shizuka had eye trouble, and he'd only mentioned it to his three closest friends. It just seemed too personal to discuss all the time...

"I've only seen my mother once since then. One time too many, if you ask me," he muttered. Honestly, they'd been at the hospital just prior to Shizuka's operation. An operation for which Jonouchi had provided the money. She could have at least said hello or asked how he was doing.

"It sounds like a very strained relationship..."

Kaiba didn't ask any more questions. It didn't sound like Jonouchi was comfortable talking about his family, and although Kaiba was a little curious about it, his personal life was not his business. He didn't want to press Jonouchi into clamming up or taking some offense over his curiosity, so Kaiba turned his attention to Jonouchi's hair before briefly touching it briefly and lying on his back.

"I really liked my mother, from what I can remember of her, but she died before Mokuba could know her. I don't think I ever really told him about her, but he's never really asked much about his parents..."

It wasn't like Kaiba was going to volunteer anytime soon to discuss the most painful memories of his past without Mokuba prodding for answers, which didn't seem likely. There were a lot of things Kaiba couldn't even remember well, because he was far too young to really understand what was going on, and besides the trauma of his mother passing at five, he couldn't even remember much about her. Not enough to really say anything about her besides the fact that he loved her and her passing from pregnancy led to much discontent in the house once the baby arrived...

Mokuba didn't need to know those details. He wouldn't understand.

"I don't have that many good memories with my mother," Jonouchi shrugged, "It was fine when it was just me. She was always distant, but not as bad as she was when Shizuka's eyesight started failing."

He wasn't sure if the stress had made her coddle Shizuka too much, or if it was just her personality. Either way, Jonouchi was pretty sure his mother wasn't all there. She at least acted like she hated him now, for whatever reason. It would make more sense if it had started _after _he turned into a delinquent in training. But no, she'd started shunning him even before he started middle school.

She was already gone by then.

"I mean, at least my dad stuck around. He tried...a little."

He sighed, wishing Kaiba would put his hand in his hair again. If nothing else, he wanted the contact, and he knew that the feeling of fingers against his scalp would keep the topic of conversation from straining him.

"We don't need to keep talking about it if you don't want to," offered Kaiba. He could tell that the topic was getting a little tense, and he didn't even know really why he brought it up in the first place. "You look uncomfortable."

Probably because Jonouchi was trying to freely talk about his personal shit, and he didn't look too happy about it from the way his face wrinkled up. Kaiba was smart enough to realize that, and he dropped the conversation for silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, before he noticed Jonouchi squirming in the corner of his eyes, probably getting fidgety since he didn't really like lying around half naked on the bed just for the sake of relaxing like Kaiba did. He was probably being a little bothered by it, despite his eyes trying not to stare.

"I don't want to seem defensive or anything. I just haven't talked about this shit before. No one ever really asked, either," Jonouchi tried to seem less worked up. He felt uncomfortable in the bed, not so much because of Kaiba as the fact that the room already creeped him out. At the moment, he was lying around talking about things that were very close and personal, and the weird chills and feeling of being watched got under his skin.

"I'm not upset that you asked. It's just not a nice topic. I'm sure you know where I'm coming from..."

"Then let's talk about something else. What would you rather discuss since you still have my ear tonight?"

"Um," Jonouchi searched for a topic that wouldn't cause any problems. All that came to mind was his lack of closure about the night before, and that wasn't anything that should be brought up. "To be honest, I'm kind of drawing a blank. What about you? You're the one who appreciates talking more, so you claim."

"Well..."

He honestly didn't know what to bring up. Kaiba hoped that Jonouchi would run his mouth, usually that sort of thing saved him, but apparently he wasn't sure what to talk about, so Kaiba just looked at him for a moment before thinking of something to say.

"I thought you dyed your hair blond in high school. It wasn't until recently that I realized you were a natural blond. I find that personally amusing..."

"I didn't even think you'd notice something like that," Jonouchi snickered, "Or care. Are you disappointed? Were you hoping I'd have dark hair?"

Kaiba laughed at that. As if it mattered to him either way, he didn't have a personal preference over something like hair color. It didn't matter to him, although he personally found mismatching pubic hair a little unsettling, but only because it was a tad jarring to notice right before and during sex.

"Jonouchi, I couldn't care less about what color you are or choose to be," said Kaiba, rolling his eyes, "As long as you don't let your blond go to your brain too much."

"Well, I try not to," Jonouchi grinned, "Good to know that you aren't into me just because you want a dumb blond to fool around with."

He was joking, obviously. Kaiba had never seemed the type for that, nor had he acted like he was. Jonouchi had his concerns, but not to that degree. Maybe Kaiba was funny about being sincere and having feelings, but he wasn't that shitty a person...he wasn't Kitamura, by a long shot. Jonouchi had that as consolation, at the very least.

"Half the time I'm not even sure you _want _to fool around with me," he mused, "I mean, don't get me wrong. I like that you want to talk to me and just hang out. That kind of thing is pretty nice in itself, but still."

Jonouchi sighed. He didn't really know how to explain himself. Especially to someone with Kaiba's perspective.

"Do you just not feel the urge, or what?"

"Excuse me?"

He just blinked at Jonouchi when he said that, unsure of how to respond. Should he be amused or insulted? It wasn't like he didn't have sexual desires. Kaiba was just better at reining himself back than most people...

"I'm just saying, you never seem that interested unless I come after you. It makes me think I'm pushing too much."

"We're very different types of people, Jonouchi. I can't explain myself over something that doesn't even seem like a problem for me... It's not like I'm incompetent or some shit. I just happen to have a lot of things on my mind, and sex usually isn't one of those things. I don't have the time."

"You aren't even interested when I'm around?"

"Jonouchi, you shouldn't take everything so damn personally."

Sighing, Kaiba turned and looked at Jonouchi, who seemed a little upset but didn't move away. Not when Kaiba moved closer so that they were right next to each other in the otherwise creepy-ass bedroom. Staring into Jonouchi's eyes, Kaiba thought about that question longer than he probably should have.

"I already told you I liked you. You shouldn't fret about that of all things, when I remember telling you that I enjoyed being with you last time, so just stop obsessing over it..."

"I'm not obsessing..." Jonouchi defended himself half-heartedly. Kaiba was making him feel stupid about it. "I just don't get you. You confuse me."

He sighed and lay on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. The room was unnecessarily tall, in his opinion. It was like sleeping in a cathedral.

"If it's any consolation, I don't understand you either."

Kaiba moved until he was lying right up against Jonouchi, looking down at him while holding himself up with an arm, "You probably confuse me more than I do you. I don't get half the shit you do or say on a daily basis, actually. Did you know that?"

It didn't matter how much time they spent together, Jonouchi was still a challenging anomaly. That made him a far more interesting companion than, say, someone like Yugi, who never really changed or spoke up much or challenged Kaiba in any way outside of dueling. Jonouchi's spontaneous personality made him something to pay attention to...

"You're the only person I've ever brought into this bedroom. You should feel a little proud of that fact."

"I never said I wasn't," Jonouchi smirked a little, "I'm just not sure what's up with you. You seemed fine with everything yesterday morning, but last night you were acting really strangely."

Not even strangely. More like hesitant and even somewhat nervous. Jonouchi didn't understand why. It wasn't as if he'd been doing anything differently than before, and normally Kaiba didn't have a problem with his pushiness. It made up for one of the two of them being outstandingly lazy.

"Last night just wasn't a good night..."

"Oh," Jonouchi mumbled, "Well, you seemed like you had something on your mind..."

"I had a lot on my mind, and I shouldn't have allowed it to get to me, but I feel much better now... Why, are you still all mad at me about yesterday?" He asked in a teasing voice, moving steadily to Jonouchi's face while smirking, "You shouldn't let so many things I say or do bother you. People might think you're growing a tad soft."

"It's not like I can help it," Jonouchi replied, though his protest was very half-hearted. He watched Kaiba carefully, fully aware that he'd moved closer and not sure if he was actually trying to start something or not. "It works to your advantage, doesn't it?"

He could actually feel Kaiba's breath a little, and the proximity made him squirm. He felt the urge to do something, but he resisted. He was hesitant to try starting anything, concerned that he might be overestimating Kaiba's interest like he had the night before. But he didn't shy away, by any means. He eventually met Kaiba's eyes, waiting for him to do or say something. The quiet was starting to make him feel awkward.

"I guess you can say that, yes. I thought you'd be more bothered by this observation, though. Something about your street cred or whatever being less because you fell for my queer ass... Although I'm sure you don't go spreading that around. You're much smarter than people give you credit for."

"Uh," Jonouchi tried and failed to resist blushing. He hadn't expected to be openly complimented, but he wasn't complaining about getting a little ego-stroking. Even if he was a bit skeptical. "Well, no one's ever said _that _to me before. I guess I'll take your word for it."

He couldn't help but smile a little, feeling more flattered than he probably should, but there wasn't anything he could do about that. He'd always been told (and later on assumed) that he wasn't very bright, and after a while he'd taken it for fact. It was something he'd come to grips with. Still, Kaiba definitely wasn't a moron, nor was he easily impressed, so coming from him, the compliment meant a lot. Jonouchi hoped it didn't show too much on his face, but knew it probably did. There was a chance he wasn't as dumb as he thought he was, but that didn't mean he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve as always.

"I'm hardly ashamed of falling in love with you," Jonouchi muttered, averting his eyes and waiting for his face to cool, "It's not what I'd call a bad turn of events. Considering the dumb shit I've done before, it's a great new direction in my life."

"A new direction in your life, huh?" Well, Kaiba didn't think Jonouchi would consider calling the situation of their relationship that, but maybe there was some truth to it. Kaiba certainly got a lot out of having Jonouchi around on a regular basis, even if he didn't see it that often. He didn't drink nearly so much, and not out of loneliness anymore like he used to. His attitude was better, he didn't get into depressive moods as much, and really, things were just easier when he had someone his own age to talk to.

"And where exactly will you go with this new direction, Jonouchi? Do you have any idea right now, or are you just seeing what happens day by day? Or rather, night by night?"

It was late. The sky was dark, and although Kaiba felt a little tired, he was too engrossed in conversation to stop for sleep. He could make up for lost hours in the morning, and just blow off work until noon. He was his own boss, after all.

"It's good to know too, that you aren't ashamed. I didn't think you'd handle the whole sexuality matter as well as you have..."

"There's no point in beating myself up over it. I can't really wrap my head around thinking I'm mentally ill just because of how I'm wired. I mean, I've seen some sick as shit people, and I'm pretty sure I'm not one of them..." Jonouchi replied, trailing off briefly as his mind wandered down memory lane. If nothing else, Hirutani had been pure crazy. There was sociopathy, and then there was reveling in the suffering of others.

"I don't really know where I'm going with all of this," he admitted, "I barely know which way is up half the time, much less where my future is going. I guess as far as things go with _us, _I'm just...following your lead."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Jonouchi replied a bit hesitantly. Not because he wasn't sure, of course. Despite his concerns and insecurities, he trusted Kaiba. Probably to a fault. The question in itself made his mind race for answers. "Why do you ask?"

"I was curious to know."

They were very close. He could feel Jonouchi's breath rising along his face, and he realized that they were staring at each other probably a little more intently than they meant to. Especially Jonouchi; his eyes looked like liquid, and his gaze was always far more emotional than he probably meant to appear.

"There aren't that many people who actually really trust me, so..."

He snorted, before leaning down further and nearly bumping noses with Jonouchi. Not that his was as pointy as Kaiba's, but he was probably reaching forward a little, and it took them a few seconds before they even realized just what they were doing.

"... It just surprises me a little that you feel that way."

"It shouldn't. You're a smart guy...I thought you would have figured it out a while ago," Jonouchi replied quietly, his eyes glued to Kaiba's. He was lingering so closely that he almost started to tremble from anticipation, but he managed to contain it. He didn't know if Kaiba was fucking with him or just being hesitant. Jonouchi's breathing started to pick up speed.

"You already know how I feel, but you're always surprised when I show it. You're an odd one..."

"Maybe I'm just surprised that anyone, considering my past, would actually find me likeable. You know me better than most people, too. I can't help being somewhat in denial. You're the only person who's ever managed to befriend me, willingly."

"I guess I'm just special," Jonouchi teased, "Or too dumb to take a hint. I thought you were worth befriending, so I put in the effort. I'm kind of shocked that no one did it before me, to be honest."

"I think you answered the reason why already."

The gears in Jonouchi's head seemed to be shifting, like he was unsure of the answer he'd already said. It was amusing, and Kaiba couldn't stop himself from smirking again, since he certainly wasn't going to spill while Jonouchi stared up at him for the answer, his face looking a little confused before it changed. It seemed that he'd figured out the answer.

He averted his eyes, too embarrassed to keep staring up at Kaiba. There was no need to search his face for answers anymore, anyway. Jonouchi wasn't sure what to do with himself, or what to think about what Kaiba had said. He was almost afraid to take it to heart, but the tingling in his chest told him that he probably had already. He grabbed Kaiba's face, still not looking at him, and pulled his head down until their foreheads bumped into each other. He couldn't stand the feeling of Kaiba's amused gaze on him, and he couldn't reach a pillow to hide his face in. So he hid by getting closer. It almost worked. Kind of.

Kaiba snickered. He wasn't sure just what exactly Jonouchi was doing, but it certainly wasn't quite what he was expecting. Now their noses were pressed awkwardly together, and he had to shift his face slightly until he could actually kiss him comfortably. Jonouchi inhaled a breath sharply at that, and Kaiba waited for him to relax before guiding him to open his mouth.

It still tasted like chocolate. Kaiba felt pretty good about suggesting the cake for dessert, because it certainly tasted better than the crap they ate for dinner, and it left him feeling a tad giddy. And he was almost never giddy; Kaiba didn't _get_ giddy. But he almost felt like laughing when he realized the rich flavor of chocolate was still there.

Jonouchi raised his arms and wrapped them around the back of Kaiba's neck, drawing his knees higher immediately so he could open his legs. His thighs were pressed against Kaiba's sides, and he pulled him as close as he could. He was a little urgent at the start, and slowly eased up as Kaiba forced him to keep a more moderate pace. Jonouchi sighed when they broke for air, and let Kaiba lead. He knew already that he was much quicker about everything, and he didn't want to put Kaiba off.

He slid the fingers of one hand into Kaiba's hair, stroking his scalp and tugging slightly against the locks as he allowed his lips to be guided. It was strange not being the instigator, but having to be more patient was worth it if it made Kaiba actually come after him. Since when had he been the initiator? Jonouchi couldn't remember a time, at least not outside of his unnecessarily vivid wet dreams.

It was good to know that Jonouchi wasn't too upset after the night before to fool around. The moment presented itself, and Kaiba couldn't help taking advantage of that. He wasn't even sure why, since it wasn't like he was trying to be _tender_ with Jonouchi, considering all the reasons not to, but he couldn't stop himself from being swept away by his own romanticism.

That, and the fact that he really did like Jonouchi. A lot more than he ever admitted to himself, and he hated being honest over that sort of crap when he could help it. Even with himself, he didn't discuss his feelings, and it was only in the moment that he actually acted upon them instead of saving face. Impulses were easier to keep at bay, but big emotions couldn't always be contained.

And the way Jonouchi returned his physical gestures not only willingly, but eagerly, made him even less reserved about what he wanted. Jonouchi's legs were wrapped around his body, and both arms were around his neck; Kaiba couldn't have gotten away even if he decided to change his mind. Jonouchi's raw enthusiasm didn't escape him, and he felt like all the barriers he had built up were crumbing down again when they started pulling at each other's clothes.

Soon he wouldn't even be thinking clearly enough to stop himself from moaning out loud. He could hear Jonouchi's breathing getting raspier, as he was trying to breath out of his nose, but once Kaiba pulled away from his lips and went for his neck, he was making more noise. He hissed when Kaiba raked his teeth against his skin. It didn't sting so much as surprised him, and he didn't seem put off, so Kaiba didn't stop his mouth play. He also didn't hesitate to unzip Jonouchi's pants.

It took every ounce of Jonouchi's will not to buck up persistently; Kaiba was deliberately teasing, brushing his hands lightly over his boxer-briefs before actually hooking his fingers under the waistband. He released a shuddering sigh, trying to relieve his mounting anticipation without being too loud about it. They hadn't done anything but kiss, and he was already losing his head. He felt ridiculous for it, especially since Kaiba always seemed to be in better control, but Jonouchi couldn't stop himself. Kaiba was too _exciting _for him to be reasonable during sex.

He gasped deeply and arched his back when Kaiba touched his bare skin, stroking slowly enough that it was nearly infuriating. Jonouchi was already half-erect when he started, but after a few painfully long seconds of slow strokes, he was far beyond that. Jonouchi was surprised and a little embarrassed at his own sensitivity; it was like he could feel every change in the texture of Kaiba's palm as it ran up and down his shaft, the minute changes in pressure as his hand squeezed a little more firmly standing out very clearly to Jonouchi's nerve endings.

When he had a short moment to catch his breath after gasping and releasing breathless moans, Kaiba kissed him again. Jonouchi couldn't keep it up for long, since he was short of breath, and breathing through his nose just didn't cut it. Kaiba seemed to be having a little trouble himself. It made Jonouchi less embarrassed. Maybe Kaiba was equally flustered and just better at hiding it.

Jonouchi raised his hips when Kaiba grabbed his pants and pulled them off completely, taking his underwear and socks away as well and dumping everything on the floor in a pile. Then he paused, and Jonouchi could tell despite having his eyes closed that Kaiba was looking down at him. He knew his face was flushing, and he felt exposed, but he tried not to squirm. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to the sensation by now. It was a downside to being intimate, one he brushed from his mind in favor of enjoying the benefits. He knew what bothered him about it and why, but in his opinion, it was a fair trade for being able to be actually close. Even if Kaiba was in denial about it half the time...

He breathed a deep sigh when he felt Kaiba's fingers trailing up his torso, starting at his stomach and making their way to his chest. The touch made his skin tingle, and he actually curled his toes and resisted laughing when he felt light kisses on his stomach. Kaiba was tickling him, probably intentionally now that he knew it was possible. Jonouchi couldn't contain himself for very long, and ended up writhing around and openly laughing in spite of himself as he weakly attempted to push Kaiba's head away.

That little tick was going to keep coming back to haunt him, he could tell already.

"Don't tickle me, asshole," Jonouchi protested, still afflicted with laughter, "There's nothing sexy about laughing in the middle of something like this."

"Don't be so difficult," replied Kaiba, looking up at Jonouchi before smirking, "I'm enjoying myself."

"By making me giggle like a moron?"

Jonouchi laughing was not a turn off, since it assured Kaiba that he was in a good mood. He just ignored Jonouchi's suggestion that he sounded idiotic, rolling his eyes, and went back to teasing his abdomen before he could complain anymore about it.

Once he did as much as he could possibly get away with, he motioned for Jonouchi to get under the covers of the bed and turn around. Kaiba gazed down at his back, tracing some of the scars with his finger in the lamp light before bending his head to kiss again, along Jonouchi's shoulders and neck before travelling down his spine and kissing his lower back toward the dip. He stopped and rubbed his sides before doing anything more, waiting for some kind of confirmation to continue.

Jonouchi turned his head as much as he could, wondering why Kaiba had stopped. He certainly hadn't complained. He realized that Kaiba was staring back at him and got slightly nervous, but he worked it down.

"You don't need to stop," he stated, hesitating for a moment before rocking back onto his knees. Kaiba might be a little surprised by how straightforward he was, but he was the one who'd turned him on his stomach. Surely, he must have expected a response like this.

Jonouchi rested most of his weight on his elbows so he could avoid pushing his ass out _too _much, and he sighed, closing his eyes when he felt Kaiba's hands slide over his ribs and down his sides to his hips. Then the touch left altogether, but Jonouchi knew by listening that he was fishing for lube in his nightstand drawer. He couldn't help but smirk a little bit, and he almost felt the urge to release a kind of giddy laugh of triumph, but he restrained himself. It just wouldn't do to get all stupid like that during the sex. The morning after, however, was a different story.

He made a noise when he felt Kaiba's fingertip press against his entrance. There was a cool, wet feeling, one he identified rather easily as lubricant. He willed his sphincter muscle to relax, and Kaiba's finger slipped in very easily. They'd just had sex the other night, after all, and Jonouchi had been worked out pretty well. He was glad that he wouldn't have to wait so long this time around.

Or, so he hoped. Kaiba slid his finger in and out so carefully that Jonouchi was almost annoyed. He clutched the sheets and shuddered involuntarily when Kaiba managed to poke his prostate. It was very light, but somehow that only made the sensation more acute.

"Too slow," Jonouchi urged, wiggling his hips slightly to release some of the pressure that was building up. He hoped Kaiba wouldn't force him to be patient like he had the first time. It wasn't even necessary, right now.

Jonouchi breathed a sigh of relief when Kaiba inserted a second finger and started sliding both in and out of him at once, occasionally parting them to spread him open further. Jonouchi released quiet moans at the increase in pressure, his breathing quickening the longer it went on. Kaiba was pushing harder now, and acting more aggressive, but it was still like teasing compared to actual penetration. Jonouchi eventually started pleading with him to stop playing around, which Kaiba ignored at first. It was probably intentional. Jonouchi got the feeling that he enjoyed seeing him a little desperate. Or a lot desperate. At least for a short while.

He willingly shifted his weight back onto his knees to improve the angle when Kaiba pulled his fingers away. There was a brief pause, and Jonouchi could hear a slick sound behind him that he assumed was Kaiba spreading lube on himself. It seemed like it took a long time, though logically it could only have been a second or two.

Jonouchi held his breath when Kaiba grasped his hips firmly, one of his hands a little slick; then he released a low moan when Kaiba pushed in easily, his pace infuriatingly slow. Unfortunately, Jonouchi wasn't able to push back. Kaiba's grip on his hips stopped him when he tried. His fingers only held tighter when he was fully buried, and Jonouchi tried not to squirm as he listened to the sound of Kaiba's labored breathing.

When Kaiba moved again, he was pulling out, moving just as slowly as he had pushing in. Jonouchi didn't see why he would, since he wasn't meeting any resistance. It wasn't as if he had to let him adjust all that much. Jonouchi felt more than ready to get to the good part.

He pressed back so suddenly that Kaiba couldn't stop him, crying out when he was very harshly and suddenly filled. It didn't _hurt, _exactly, but the sensation had surprised him and made his vision go black for a split second. Jonouchi started to rock forward again, but before he could push back a second time, Kaiba thrust into him. Either he was too hot and bothered to insist on being patient, or he was just giving in to Jonouchi's preference. Either way, he started thrusting faster, setting a much less delicate velocity than before. Jonouchi gladly lay still and let it happen; it wasn't as if he could move all that much while Kaiba was pounding into him, anyway.

He rested his head on the pillow, tugging harder and harder at the sheets as his arousal mounted. The coiling in the pit of his stomach was nearly unbearable, and he couldn't stop himself from twisting and arching his back. He was very nearly overwhelmed completely by the intensity of the sensations, and he couldn't have stopped himself from making more noise than was strictly necessary even if he'd wanted to.

The pillow didn't do much to muffle the sounds. The only reason his desperate cries were broken at all was because Kaiba was pounding into him so hard it actually winded him. Jonouchi felt sweat on his back and forehead, and his legs were starting to shake, but he refused to collapse. It only became harder to support himself when Kaiba's chest pressed against his back, his lips and teeth working on his neck. Jonouchi could hear his voice getting raspier as he called out to him, but he couldn't really stop to clear his throat.

Jonouchi inhaled sharply when Kaiba's hand wrapped around his cock, and he arched his spine, his head lifting away from the pillow involuntarily as he reached his climax. He yelled Kaiba's given name, that being the only coherent thing he could manage at that point, and the sound only grew more breathless with each repetition until he was cut off entirely.

He could almost feel his pulse stop for a fraction of a second that seemed far longer than it was, and he reveled in the fleeting moment of pure ecstasy before shuddering. His head fell back into the pillow as Kaiba stopped moving. Jonouchi could feel his hands tightening their grip on his sides, and they shook momentarily; then he heard a breathless moan of his name, which stunned him even through the fog of euphoria.

Then Kaiba rocked his hips slowly a few times, released a shuddering sigh, and collapsed on top of Jonouchi as he slid to lie flat on the bed.

Kaiba had even shocked himself, but he was too tired to really think too much about it. Lying under the covers and moving to where it was still clean, he figured they could tidy up in the morning. They were both too spent to take the time to clean up, and besides, aside from the mess they'd just created, they were already clean. He only moved enough to open the side table drawer to get a wipe to clean himself, and hand one over to Jonouchi before collapsing on his stomach to sleep.

He was too tired to talk. Or do anything. Jonouchi moved closer to him, probably to avoid the spill on the sheets, but Kaiba didn't mind the company. Getting up some, he willfully moved onto his side so he could have something to hold onto while he slept, hiding his face in Jonouchi's sweaty blond hair and sighing before falling fast asleep.

Jonouchi was astonished by how quickly Kaiba passed out, but he supposed he couldn't blame him. He was barely awake anymore himself, and he was perfectly content to relax and enjoy the physical contact. He somewhat clumsily used the wipe he'd been given before tossing it away. It was probably on the carpet, but he couldn't make himself care. He didn't really feel like waiting and dealing with the mess in and around his backside in the morning, and he was too tired to get up and go to the bathroom for the sake of being sanitary. The wipe had sufficed well enough.

He settled for letting himself get lost in contentment. Any concerns he might have had about their relationship or what might happen the next day were distant enough from his mind that he couldn't be bothered to worry about it.


	32. Chapter 32

Kaiba didn't expect to be the one waking up first, but apparently Jonouchi was too dead to the world to bother getting up. He was snoring lightly, not enough to be a major annoyance, and Kaiba blinked his eyes several times before he sat up and stretched his limbs. His joints cracked, and his abdominal muscles were cramped, but overall he felt pretty good.

More than good, actually. He remembered the night before, after waking up butt naked against Jonouchi, and he felt pretty content about himself. The sex they'd had wasn't the most romantic, but it certainly felt good and Jonouchi had seemed to enjoy it. For once, Kaiba tried to just let his body do whatever it wanted within reason, and although it didn't last as long as his first time did, when he was more control of himself, it still felt amazing. He enjoyed the release, and Jonouchi was pretty relaxed afterwards. They'd passed out just right after...

Which was good, because Kaiba had no idea what he'd talk about if they hadn't. Would it even be proper to talk about sodemy right after having it? Anal sex was embarrassing enough without discussing it with his male partner, and although Kaiba felt pretty secure about himself, it didn't stop him from being a little silly about the whole thing. It was still his dick in Jonouchi's butt, after all.

He didn't need to talk about it right after. He needed to sleep. Kaiba was more than thankful for not having to discuss it, and laying back down, he rested with his face against the back of Jonouchi's messy blond hair, finding a comfortable position again before he felt his partner begin to stir like he was going to wake up.

When Jonouchi opened his eyes, squinting, he was looking at the dimly-lit bedroom. The curtains were drawn and fortunately kept out the sun. He could feel Kaiba at his back, and despite his body's unwillingness to move, he turned onto his back so he could look at the man whose face was in his hair. Kaiba seemed to be awake already, but no closer to moving than Jonouchi was.

"Good morning," he greeted, his eyes barely open and his voice slightly tired and breathy, but even his morning grogginess wasn't enough to stop a smile from crossing his face. He yawned, and watched Kaiba through half-lidded eyes, feeling unreasonably happy to see him and not at all ashamed of it. Given what they'd done the night before, he felt entitled.

The few unexpected things Kaiba had said were still fresh in his mind, too. For the moment, Jonouchi was happy to just bask in contentment from the memories and act stupid about the man lying next to him.

"You were a fuckin' beast last night," he smirked, his words slurred; his mouth still wasn't quite awake, it seemed. Still, he was coherent enough that he was sure Kaiba understood what he'd said.

"Is that how you would describe that?" Asked Kaiba, smirking a little but no less embarrassed, "I'm glad you're not upset over it at all. I didn't plan on having you on your knees, it just happened..."

Although Kaiba certainly wasn't upset over it. Jonouchi had an interesting back. Not only were the scars appealing to look at, but the muscling was erotic and there was something arousing about watching himself thrust into his partner from above while Jonouchi withered under him. He did all but bite the pillow, and Kaiba was glad he didn't end up tearing the sheets like the first time, but if he'd gotten any more aggressive about it, he was sure the bed would have been ruined.

The only thing he regretted was getting too carried away with the sex and not being more intimate about it, but he couldn't really help it once penetration had happened. Jonouchi wouldn't stop messing with him, and after getting surprised by the rocking of his partner's hips into him, Kaiba nearly lost his head and he had to just go with it before Jonouchi could surprise him into orgasm too early.

"How are you feeling?" Kaiba asked, trying to fix his hair before sighing, "Your hair is a mess and you have sleep in your eyes, but I can tell already that you're all giddy about last night."

"I feel perfect, thanks for asking," Jonouchi stretched his legs briefly before settling down again. Kaiba had finished fussing with his hair and was lying still, so he moved closer (blindly, since his eyes had fallen shut again) until he could hold onto him with one arm. His face was pressing into Kaiba's neck, which made it a little hard to breathe, but he was too tired and pleased to shift around anymore. "I don't mind being giddy. I have to be excited for both of us since you're too cool for that kind of thing."

He yawned again, and when he was finished, his lips pressed against Kaiba's neck. His skin felt a little odd from his sweating the night before, but the texture of it was still obvious. Jonouchi planted lazy kisses on him wherever he could reach without moving his head too much, and rather suddenly nipped him just to make him jump a little. And then he snickered at Kaiba's expense.

"Calm down crazy," chided Kaiba, pulling away slightly with a slightly scandalized expression on his face, "It's not even eight yet."

Not that early mornings would stop Jonouchi from being playful, but Kaiba still tried reminding him to cool his heels. Jonouchi was more like a dog than he would ever want to be told, from the hyperactive personality he had that couldn't be tamed, to his impatience and being so loyal, it was a fault that got him hurt. Kaiba frowned a little at that thought, but before Jonouchi could look up and notice his expression, he snorted and made himself grin, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"What do you want to do today? I don't have work and Mokuba's been ignoring me. We can hang out again if you decide I'm worth playing hooky from work to mess around with still."

"I'd worry that they'll be pissed I didn't give them twenty-four hour notice, but then I remember that you're technically my boss," Jonouchi smirked, "I'd love to play hooky, actually. You aren't going to punish me for it, are you?"

He was being intentionally suggestive, but had a feeling that Kaiba might just blow him off as usual. Still, it was worth a shot. He seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Only if you want to be."

"Well, I guess that all depends on my mood," he lied, "I'm not sure what to do in the meantime, though. I think most of the things I could suggest would bore you."

"Try me."

"Uh," Jonouchi paused, different possibilities running through his head. His first suggestion would be to party hard, but it wasn't even noon yet. If that was going to happen, it would have to be later. Then he thought about his usual hangouts, and settled on the one that Kaiba might find the least boring. "Well, we could go to the mall. I can actually afford shit right now, and there'll be stuff to...interact with? I don't know, it doesn't seem like something you'd find interesting..."

"I rarely ever go to the mall, but if that's what you want to do, I don't mind."

The malls in Japan were huge anyways. There would be a lot of things to amuse themselves with, and Jonouchi wouldn't go hungry with the concessions being all over. They could go get breakfast downstairs and eat lunch at the mall, and maybe Mokuba would catch up with them later if he was feeling social. If not, he could just stay hiding in his room for all Kaiba cared.

"Just let me wake up and take a shower first, I need to wash my hair. I hate feeling all clammy, and the sheets need washing."

Kaiba pulled away from Jonouchi to stretch again, exposing his chest and trying to fix his messy dark hair again before rolling out of the bed and walking off towards the bathroom. He was too tired to care about his naked ass being on display, and only after closing the door behind him did he turn on the hot water and try washing his face in the sink to wake himself up.

He felt tired. But it was a good sort of tired. Over all, he felt really good, and getting into the hot his skin of dried sweat.

Jonouchi sat up in bed for a little while, at least until he heard the shower running. Then he stood, acting on impulse, and stumbled toward the bathroom unsteadily. Kaiba was already in the shower, so Jonouchi approached the glass door and peeked inside. Kaiba's head had turned toward him, so he must have known he was there.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, his face breaking into a grin. Honestly, he wasn't even going to try to have sex unless Kaiba seemed interested. But shower time still seemed like a fun idea, in his opinion. He popped the door open and poked his head inside when he didn't hear any protest, and stepped into the shower.

"You didn't even wait for answer before coming in," Kaiba was too busy washing his hair though to really care, and he had his back to Jonouchi while washing the shampoo off under the shower head. After all the times they'd been with each other, he wasn't that sensitive about being naked with him and Jonouchi had seen him naked so many times...

Besides, Kaiba had a nice body. He had nothing really to be silly about, except for maybe a few moles he was too proud to get removed, and even those were more like beauty marks that ruined his otherwise "perfect skin". Not that Jonouchi would even care, with the scars he had all over his body.

"Would you mind washing my back since you're in here anyways?" He asked.

"Why would I mind?" Jonouchi replied with a question, taking a body sponge he saw on the shampoo shelf and squirting some of Kaiba's body wash into it. It smelled so expensive...Back at his place, he had the cheapest shampoo he could find, and about two weeks' worth of white rags to wash with. But some fancy shower sponge? That was more costly than his budget would allow, not to mention unnecessary by his standards.

He started at Kaiba's right shoulder, rubbing circles over the blade and watching as the sponge created lather against his skin. Washing another person's back was supposed to be a very personal activity, but Jonouchi hardly thought it was inappropriate, given the circumstances. If anything, he was pleased that Kaiba had suggested it.

"I'm kind of jealous that your back and chest aren't all fucked up like mine," he mused. He had scars everywhere, especially on his back where he couldn't immediately defend himself. When facing numerous attackers, assholes behind him would always try punching or cutting his shoulders, spine, or wherever they could reach. It was idiotic, in Jonouchi's opinion. At best, they'd damage his vertebrae, but the back was one of the strongest body parts. He'd expect someone to go for his knees or shins...

But that was why he'd always been a better fighter than the other gangbangers in his neighborhood. He was quick and smart about it, and he hit like a truck. He still had his limits when it came to numbers, but he'd handled four assailants with only a scratch to show for it in the past.

The scars were just a road map of how he got to be as good a fighter as he was, he supposed.

"I haven't gotten into any real sort of fist fights since I was around ten," Kaiba answered back thoughtfully, thinking back to the days at the orphanage. He hadn't even really fought that much, either. More like jumped people at unexpected times and it took them so much by surprise, because everyone thought he was a quiet nerd who didn't have any guts, they usually never tried bothering him or Mokuba again.

And the one kid who did, well, Kaiba was nasty. He'd woken up in the middle of the night and wailed on the boy in his bed, making sure the kid was on his back so he wouldn't know who'd done it and in the morning the kid woke up with massive bruises but no one to blame it on. Although he knew. Everyone knew. And Kaiba was never bothered by any bullies again.

"I try not to get into fights, Jonouchi. My face is too pretty for violence."

"Well, at least you're self-aware," Jonouchi laughed, now scrubbing the middle of Kaiba's back, "I guess I was always lucky. I inherited a rough face from my father, so all the cuts and bruises I got never showed after they healed. Otherwise I'd probably be a lot weirder-looking."

He'd taken plenty of hits to the face. He still wasn't sure how he'd managed never to end up with a broken nose. Then again, he took full-force punches better than most people he knew. It just wasn't that easy to hurt him. The only person he'd known who could really get him when he was fighting back was Hirutani...

"I was kind of worried that all the scars would put you off. It's not like they're hard to see."

"I'm not that vain, Jonouchi..."

Once Kaiba was adequately cleaned, he went under the water, washing off his back before shaking his hair out and spraying Jonouchi in the face with droplets of water. Jonouchi didn't seem too amused by that, but Kaiba didn't care. He motioned for him to turn around so he could return the favor, getting a ton of soap on the sponge before washing his shoulders off first with it.

"Besides, I find a little roughing up attractive. It's not like I expect you to be like some girl, and if I did, that would be pretty fucked up. You're a man, so you're going to look like one. It's not a huge deal, or a turn off."

"That's good," Jonouchi sighed, relaxing his shoulders. He didn't get much physical contact that wasn't related to injury most of the time. The only exception was sex with Kaiba, but outside of that they weren't very physical. It was a little strange to him, honestly. He didn't really know how to feel about the contact, but he certainly enjoyed it, and he took it as a compliment that Kaiba was willing to scrub his back for him in the first place.

"That actually feels really nice," he muttered, relaxing as best he could while the sponge pressed into the muscles beside his spine. It was like a massage, almost, but less concentrated. "I'm gonna have to find a way to trick you into doing this again..."

"You don't need to trick me into being nice to you, stupid."

Kaiba scoffed at the remark, but was still amused. Jonouchi seemed unsure of why Kaiba was even treating him, but it seemed like the right thing to do. They'd just had sex the night before. Wasn't that the appropriate way to act, being more appreciate to one's partner afterwards out of respect? He wasn't exactly sure, because he'd never discussed that sort of thing with anyone before, but it seemed right in his head.

After all, when he thought about it, his father had always been rather formal in appreciation to his mother. He'd buy her gifts of jewelry she liked and took her out for dinner and bought her flowers to surprise her with when he was late from work. Although he was never that physical in the outside, they rarely even kissed, Kaiba supposed he was affectionate in his own way. She never asked for anything really, but his father was always giving her everything, until the day she died.

Maybe that was why he'd become so cold afterwards.

"If you're feeling sore, I'll give you a proper back massage tonight."

"You would?" Jonouchi turned his head enough that he could see Kaiba, one eyebrow raised. "I'd appreciate it. If you want, I'll return the favor."

His new job as a concessions cashier was far easier than the soba restaurant had been, but food service was universally the same. He didn't have to run around (as much), and he was paid better, but his legs and back still suffered from long hours of standing and bending at weird angles. It was nothing he couldn't tolerate, and he'd learned to not notice it for the most part, but some relief would be nice. More than just sleeping it off, anyway.

"I hate having a sore back. It makes me feel like I'm some weak old man."

"Ha. You're anything but, Jonouchi."

What would make him think anything like that? Kaiba snorted before rinsing the sponge and using his shampoo to wash Jonouchi's hair. It was tangled from the night before, and after lathering the golden locks and helping Jonouchi rinse it off, it didn't take long before they were done and Kaiba had turned off the water. Sure, fooling around would have been fun, but he was really too tired to bother, and there wasn't any lubricant in the bathroom. It would be hard to use it too, with the water constantly rinsing it off.

Maybe if Jonouchi was interested, they could try another time. Then they wouldn't have to worry about messes, at least.

Once the water was shut off and Kaiba stepped out onto the mat, he grabbed two large fluffy towels and tossed one at Jonouchi before wrapping his around his waist so he could work in front of the mirror. He took out a hair dryer and before trying to style his soaked locks of hair, and washed his face with his acne preventative crap (he was very paranoid about pimples). It was a routine he followed since Gozaburo died, and only once he was sure he looked presentable, did he leave the bathroom to get dressed.

He wouldn't have people seeing him in public not looking put together.

Jonouchi was already dressed by the time Kaiba finished his ritual in the bathroom. All he'd done was towel off and ask for a spare toothbrush before cleaning his teeth and going back to the bedroom. He searched the bowels of Kaiba's closet and found an actual pair of boxer shorts, which he "borrowed" to wear under his jeans. Once he was fully dressed again, he'd waited, sitting on the bed and watching Kaiba go about his business in the bathroom. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he came out, his towel still around his waist.

"Maybe before you go through all the trouble of getting dressed, you should come back to bed," he suggested, though he doubted that wish was going to be granted. For the moment, Kaiba seemed like he was still getting his second wind. Jonouchi was actually a little tired out himself, but he was already getting his energy back after his shower. The backrub had helped too.

"Go back to bed for what? It's too late to go back to sleep, and the sheets are ruined."

He didn't quite get the suggestive tone. Kaiba could only think of the mess of dried cum from the night before that was lying in wait for them. Either he needed to strip the bed, or the maids needed to take care of it later so they could get back to using it again without making another mess on themselves. Besides, the sheets also smelled stale.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" Teased Kaiba, raising an eyebrow, "I was going to get dressed so we can get breakfast downstairs."

"Hmm," Jonouchi sighed indecisively. He was hungry, and Kaiba was right about ruined sheets. He didn't really want to do anything on the floor, and they'd already showered. Standing against the wall wouldn't be very comfortable, either. "Well, I guess we should eat. I'll just have to get after you later."

He smirked at Kaiba from the bed, hoping that this time his intentions weren't at all misinterpreted.

Kaiba looked at him, but said nothing. He knew exactly what Jonouchi was suggesting, and although he was tempted, he didn't want to get all sweaty right after cleaning up. His hair was all perfect now and he liked not feeling all oily from perspiration on his skin.

"I think we should go get you some clothes so you'll stop stealing all my underwear..."

After gathering some clothes, he got dressed at the foot of the bed while Jonouchi watched him. He got into the usual black jeans and sweater, with the leather boots and necklace he wore around his neck. Not until he had his belt on did Kaiba get up and look at Jonouchi to remind him to get up so they could leave.

It didn't take long to get downstairs, and the staff were quick to get their meals out. There was a huge platter of traditional Eastern breakfast for them, and Jonouchi seemed quick to get his chopsticks and begin eating while Kaiba was still working on fixing his napkin. He just watched Jonouchi as he stuffed food into his mouth before sipping his coffee and checking the news on his phone.

"I think Mokuba left already."

"That's okay. I don't want him getting jealous of you again," Jonouchi snickered, "But Kaiba, what's this about clothes? I mean, I'd like to shop for some, but I probably won't be able to afford too much. I might just wait until I have more spare cash on my hands."

He really did need new clothes, though. Clothes that fit him the right way and weren't years old and worn out. At least they were only faded and a little stained, and didn't smell like stale alcohol and smokes like his old apartment had...well, that and cheap cloth shampoo, which Jonouchi had once used in an attempt to get rid of the smell of cigarette smoke that had settled in everything. Never again.

"You need something better to wear so Mokuba can use you in promo work. You can't be wearing crap from high school that's falling apart. Just let me give you some money, and I'll write it off as being for work. It's not a big deal, and you'll earn it all back with the commercials I have lined up for you, I'm sure. Maybe then you can quit that job at the park and start doing something more sustainable."

Kaiba didn't even care about what kind of fashion Jonouchi wore, as long as it was clean and didn't have holes anywhere. Or Jonouchi tried wearing his pants down his ass, that wouldn't be okay either, but he never looked that trashy. Just a little rough around the edges, with the trendy gym shoes and hoodies and over sized t-shirts with bad Engrish that Kaiba couldn't make sense out of...

"I didn't really like that preppy crap you had on before."

"I'm honestly surprised about that," Jonouchi admitted, "I thought you'd like it better, really. Since I finally looked like I cared about my appearance..."

He'd felt out of place in the clothes, but fashion was an acceptable point of discrimination apparently. He'd never been able to get as much attention in his ratty clothes as he did in the ones Kitamura had bought, even from managers.

"I guess I probably did look out of place, though. I don't belong in clothes that nice, my accent is too trashy and my walk is obviously lower class. At least the shoes are okay. Turns out they were required for cashiers at KaibaLand."

He was rambling a little. He still wasn't quite comfortable talking about the clothes, especially since Kaiba probably knew by now where and how he'd come by them. With any luck, he'd never know just how much crap Kitamura had given him. Especially in bed.

"I didn't know about that. But with any luck, you won't be working at KaibaLand much longer, so that really won't matter much."

Kaiba picked up the pace a little while eating. Jonouchi seemed to be burning a hole in his plate, becoming a bottomless pit as he stuffed everything into his mouth and ate with his eyes instead of his stomach... Or maybe it was just impossible for him to get full. Kaiba wasn't quite sure what was the case.

Regardless, he just ate his miso soup quietly and watched as the servants came by with amused faces and left more food for them. They'd apparently foreseen Jonouchi's appetite, and despite his poor manners, Kaiba couldn't scold him for it. Not since they were in private, and he didn't feel all that hungry anyways.

"Enjoying the food?"

"Mmhmm," Jonouchi responded, his mouth still full. He had to swallow what he was chewing before he could actually talk. He'd scarcely paused to breathe since he'd started eating in a panic, and he felt embarrassed about it, but Kaiba didn't seem to be scolding him. "Sorry for being such a pig. I was a lot hungrier than I expected to be..."

He hadn't felt that hungry, but it was probably because he'd had a decent meal the night before. Still, he'd learned over many long years to scarf when food was available, and he had a sinking suspicion that it was going to be a harder habit to break than he'd hoped.

"Aren't you going to have anything? I don't want to eat your share."

Even in his urgent bolting, he'd made sure he wasn't eating any more than half of what was offered. Kaiba was slow about eating, and might even sit there and slowly finish his coffee before digging in, for all Jonouchi knew...

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. If you eat everything, I'll just order more."

He wasn't even that hungry. There was too much food on the platter, and eating a few pieces of fish with rice, Kaiba realized that he needed to make sure to get his protein intake before getting too tired at the mall, but he didn't need a big meal. His stomach was small, and Kaiba was always snacking a little throughout the day instead of having huge meals. Jonouchi didn't bother him, as long as he kept his mannerless eating habits inside of the house.

So he just continued drinking his coffee, looking through his phone and noting how his different stocks were doing. He knew Jonouchi probably wouldn't find that sort of thing interesting, but Kaiba liked it. Stocks were like a game, trying to make logic out of the fussy nature of the market. Normally he did well, and looking at how Kaiba Corporation was doing only made his morning even better.

"Just let me know when you're done Jonouchi, so we can get going."

"I think I'll be done after this," Jonouchi replied, referring to the rice he was trying to top off. It wouldn't take him long, given his pace. Kaiba seemed concentrated on whatever he was doing on his phone, so he'd probably be preoccupied for the few minutes it would take him to finish what he was eating.

Jonouchi didn't speak anymore, and focused on eating instead of conversation. He cleared what was left in his bowl, popped one more piece of fish into his mouth, and drank down the orange juice he'd been brought to top it off. He felt full, almost to the point of being stuffed, but he'd work it off wandering the mall, he was sure.

And maybe doing something with Kaiba later, if he got lucky.

"I'm ready to go," he announced, looking at Kaiba. Jonouchi wondered vaguely what he was working on, but didn't pry. It was probably business-related, and he didn't want to look stupid.

"Sure, let's go."

It didn't take that long to reach the mall. Most people were probably still sleeping in their wild night of drinking, and it was still early in the morning. Traffic was light, and reaching the parking garage without a problem, Kaiba parked one of his black luxury cars before stepping out, waiting for Jonouchi to join him before heading towards the entry way into the mall.

He didn't like leaving the Ferrari out. It was too nice a vehicle to get damaged, and the German BMW was nice enough without crying over if someone scratched it or otherwise did something stupid to it. Kaiba didn't care as much about it, and locking the vehicle with his keys, he stuffed them into his pocket before turning to Jonouchi.

"Do you have any idea what kind of clothes you want?" He asked, before taking out some bills from his wallet to pass over to him, "Hopefully jeans that actually fit you instead of that skinny crap you were wearing before."

"I kind of like what I'm wearing," Jonouchi tugged at his pants, "I don't know what kind of jeans they are or anything, but they fit me. They aren't too baggy or anything, and I like the flares at the bottom..."

He'd like a pair that wasn't about to fall apart, though. People made weird faces at his clothing all the time at work, too, and if Kaiba hadn't hired him in, he probably wouldn't have gotten so much as an interview wearing them, or he would have been ordered to buy better clothing.

"You like flare? Pfft."

Not that Kaiba was going to give him any suggestions on clothes, but it amused him regardless. It wasn't like he was going to suggest him wearing leather pants like he did, or anything like that. Only one person in Domino really got away with that kind of thing in the day time, and it served to only boost Kaiba's ego even more when he went out the door in only black nearly every single day. And no one asked him questions over it.

"I should have given you enough to get plenty of whatever you need with some leftover for lunch, just don't end up blowing all your money on food, or I will kill you..." Remarked Kaiba, giving Jonouchi a side glance as they walked into the second floor of stores, "It's a wonder that you can't get fat."

"Well, not all of us sit on our asses for a living," Jonouchi teased, smirking and resting his hands on the back of his neck, "And before you and your "resources" came along, I had to walk a lot. I think it's genes more than anything, though. I've got a high metabolism, or whatever."

He counted up the money before pocketing it, and then looked at Kaiba. He was wearing leather, of course. It was like he was asking to be recognized. Not that people wearing costume or flamboyant dress in the middle of the day would be worth a second glance in Japan, but Kaiba had a very recognizable look.

"Your pants look really tight," Jonouchi noted amusedly. His first thought had been Kaiba's comment about the form-fitting jeans he'd worn before, but immediately after that he had to wonder how uncomfortable it was if he ever got a boner in those things.

"I've been told it fits my personality, which I'm sure you're already aware of..."

"Heh...well, I've heard people call you a tight ass, though I'm not sure how true that is, considering that dildo you had hidden in your bathroom."

Kaiba turned and gave Jonouchi an annoyed look, unsure just how to feel about that. Sure, he did have a sex toy hiding in his bathroom. But it wasn't like something he used all the time, and just the mention of it kind of bothered him. He didn't like being teased over it. Mokuba did that enough.

"I can assure you, Jonouchi, you won't have anyone to compete with in its use. It's all yours, as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh? I thought you must use it for something, since you had it. I'm guessing you didn't really take to it, then?" He tried not to snicker, since Kaiba was visibly annoyed, but the way his face scrunched up as he glared just made Jonouchi more amused. He snorted, and then started to chuckle.

"It's not my cup of tea."

Jonouchi laughed out loud, unable to restrain himself for a few seconds even though he could see Kaiba was a little miffed. He could get over it. It wasn't like Jonouchi was trying to get anything from him in that regard. He could put up with a little teasing...

"That's okay," he leaned over, resting one hand on Kaiba's shoulder, and his chin on top of that, "I'm flexible enough for both of us."

He grinned when Kaiba scoffed, and he trailed the fingers of his free hand over the smooth, soft leather that clothed his hip. It reflected the light pretty obviously. Kaiba was never one for being subtle, though, at least not when it came to putting on a show. He slid his fingers from Kaiba's hip and down to his close upper thigh, and heard him inhale a bit sharply.

"Jonouchi, I hope you're well aware that we're in public..."

Not that much of anyone was around yet. Only a few teenagers, mothers with children, and old people looking for somewhere to walk around before the sidewalks were too full of shoppers. It wasn't like they had an audience, but still. No one needed to see Jonouchi trying to get dick in the mall, with Kaiba as his object of lust.

"It's not too late to go back to the car," Jonouchi suggested, though he did back off before someone caught sight of them. There was hardly a crowd yet, since it was still very early, and the middle of the week, but he didn't want to start trouble. He just wasn't thinking much about where his hands went, at the moment...

"Get back into the car and do what?" Kaiba laughed at that, "They probably have security cameras in there, and although the windows are tinted, I don't think that's a good idea. What are you going to do, blow me in the passenger's seat?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't surprise you if I said I was thinking about it on the way over."

"No. It really doesn't."

Although Kaiba was curious as to why Jonouchi was so interested in doing that, but maybe it didn't bother him as much. The idea of having potentially viscous fluids in his mouth was a turnoff, but Kaiba knew he was rather fussy. Giving head didn't bother him too much if he was using a condom or didn't go far enough to make his partner orgasm, but the gag factor was still there. He didn't want anything nasty in his mouth, making his breath smell like cum...

Apparently Jonouchi didn't care.

"Focus on getting clothes, you freak, we don't have all day..."

He was trying to stop himself from laughing, really. Jonouchi wrinkled his nose at Kaiba's jest, but his eyes were trailing over the different stores. Hopefully finding somewhere to look around so they didn't spend all day picking at one another.

"I honestly have no idea what's going on," Jonouchi admitted. Stores in the mall tended to make their desired customer base very obvious, and none of them looked like he belonged there. They were either too expensive, geared toward people older or younger than his age group, or were for some kind of clique. Jonouchi suited none of those things, and it took a little time strolling around for him to spot a fairly neutral outlet.

When he walked in, he turned a few circles in confusion as he looked at the pictures and signs that were intended to guide him to the right section of the store, but he managed to get his bearings and walk to the men's section. He didn't even know his pants size, and he already knew it would be a pain shopping for them, since he was filled out more than the average Japanese male was supposed to be.

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked, looking at Kaiba, who was standing behind him and looked like he was watching some kind of performance.

"What? I'm not about to play the gay stylist right now."

"Figures you'd be completely useless at this, too," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "I was going to ask you to check the tag in the back of my jeans and tell me what size they are."

"You're a thirty-four. I've seen your ass enough times to know."

"Well, I- Um, okay. Well."

Jonouchi wasn't sure if he wanted to make a comeback, or flirt in response to the mention of his ass, but he was genuinely too surprised by Kaiba's response to do much more than splutter. How could he guess his hip measurement from his ass, anyway? He was probably just smarting off...

Either way, Jonouchi picked up some thirty-fours, in light blue, and after checking a couple of pairs against his leg he got the longer ones. He was unusually tall, and he'd be lucky if the pants weren't in the water.

"I gotta find some dressing rooms," he muttered carrying a few folded pairs of jeans in his arms as he snooped around for the men's changing room. When he found it, and discovered there wasn't an attendant, he looked back at Kaiba. He managed not to make any faces, but his eyes were sparkling.

"Feel like tagging along?"

"Jonouchi," laughed Kaiba, shaking his head and smirking, "I feel confident in your ability to dress yourself."

"Yeah, but I won't mind if you decide to help me get undressed, "Jonouchi replied.

"Go try on some pants, you flirt."

Snickering, Jonouchi carried the clothes to the nearest open stall and slipped his feet out of his shoes. His pants were so faded, it was terrible. It was supposed to be the same light blue color as the jeans he'd picked out, but it looked like he was viewing it through a white filter or something. It was a good thing Kaiba felt like giving him cash for no reason at all. Except maybe because he was...what was he? Jonouchi wasn't sure what word would be appropriate, so he gave up for the time being.

Only two of the pairs he'd picked up fit, and he decided to grab a couple more of the same in a darker shade. He shouldn't restrict himself to a single color like Kaiba did.

When he walked out of the stall, his two good pairs in hand and his old jeans covering his lower body again, he found Kaiba sitting on a cushioned bench outside the dressing room.

"So, I found a couple of good ones," Jonouchi announced, "I can grab two more. You gave me enough for them..."

He paused, feeling a bit awkward and oddly shy. It wasn't the first time Kaiba had given him money, and past experience had proven that he wasn't trying to get anything for it. Not that Jonouchi wasn't offering. Still, it made his gut clench in a weird way, both out of appreciation, and due to memories.

"I think I'll grab a pack of t-shirts," he continued, trying to pull himself out of more negative topics, "And a good hoodie, if I can afford it, but those tend to be overpriced."

Not that Kaiba hadn't given him plenty to blow on. It was enough for several outfits, and shoes. Kaiba tended to buy more upscale shit, although he rarely ever wore clothes outside of business meeting and dinners. Usually it was just black, but sometimes he wore Gucci, Armani, or Calvin Klein. Just to keep people on their toes.

"Jonouchi, you have plenty for all of that and more."

"Oh," Jonouchi blinked. He didn't even know what the prices of the clothes he was holding could be. The last time he'd shopped had been with Kitamura, and he'd dropped almost twenty grand. Then again, that shit had been designer and unnecessarily expensive. Jonouchi fit into most clothes well enough that he didn't need to go to some upscale place to find just the right tailoring.

"Then...I guess I'll go find some more clothes."

He led the way back through the store, pleased that the men's shirts were right beside the jeans. Jonouchi sought out the plain, folded t-shirts, but some screen tees caught his eye on the way. They were more expensive, but Kaiba had said he had enough money for whatever he wanted, right?

Jonouchi wandered to the shelf of shirts, his arms still full of the pairs of jeans he'd picked up. He gazed at the pictures, entranced by almost all of them but not wanting to grab everything. Kaiba had given him about one and a half grand, but he didn't really know how far it would stretch. And he still wanted to have money for hoodies. Fall was coming, eventually...

"I don't know what to choose," Jonouchi told Kaiba, his eyes wandering over the display pictures, "I like the ones with skulls and tigers and shit, and the one with the grim reaper is cool..."

He just wished they had shirts with Duel Monsters. Specifically with Red-Eyes.

"Skulls are for losers," remarked Kaiba, glancing at the designs of the shirts, "And so are grim reapers. You could do better than that."

"There's one with a dragon, but it's like the Chinese ones."

"Think of the impression you're trying to give people, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi hummed, his brow creasing as he walked further down the aisle. How many of these shirts were there? He tried to find ones that didn't have smart-assed messages or engrish on them, and eventually ran across a design that made him scoff.

"What about this one?" He rolled his eyes, tapping the picture above the shelf. "It says "underdog", doesn't it?"

He could barely pronounce the English word, and he thought he saw Kaiba's eye twitch a little at his bad accent, but he found that more funny than anything.

"I don't care about impressions that much, I just want a cool shirt," Jonouchi sighed, "If you have something in mind, then why don't you make a suggestion?"

"It doesn't matter really what I think, I'm not the one wearing those clothes," said Kaiba dryly, "Although it does amuse me that you picked a shirt that suits you in more ways than one..."

He smirked at that, before turning his attention toward the other shoppers in the store. A few teenagers skipping class, college students, and maybe young business types on their day off. Kaiba wasn't exactly sure, but the store certainly wasn't filled with people. There were maybe only five shoppers in their immediate area, along with one crying baby being nursed by its mother.

"You'd think since the schools here force English down people's throats for so long, people would have a better grasp of the language..."

Kaiba couldn't stand engrish. It was one thing to have trouble speaking a language one almost never heard, he wasn't that great with a lot of languages he rarely ever used verbally, but his grammar usage was perfect. And reading all the fail little word designs made his head hurt.

"Yeah," Jonouchi snickered, "This one says "Make me insanity with your kiss". Even I know that's not right."

That was only one of the brilliant lettered designs. Another one nearby said "a bang-up work", which Jonouchi couldn't even interpret.

"I think I'll take this one and find some plain tees."

He grabbed the "underdog" shirt and turned to Kaiba, who was messing with something on his phone and not paying much attention. The store still wasn't very crowded; Jonouchi had seen fewer than ten people so far, and the place was a veritable warehouse. He moved closer, feeling relatively safe in the narrow aisle that was surrounded by clothing racks.

"Since you seem to like it so much."

"It's very appropriate for you."

Kaiba then walked off, heading towards the shoe rack. He didn't wear sneakers unless he was working out, but he assumed Jonouchi would be interested in looking at what was available. New designs, things he didn't quite understand, but Mokuba sometimes tried explaining to him what were in and what were last season.

He didn't get too far with his older brother with that. Kaiba wore leather, and everything else didn't interest him.

Jonouchi eventually followed after him, judging the different designs. Some were from the United States, while others were Japanese, or Korean. Kaiba couldn't really tell the difference, but the name brands cleared up some of the confusion, and he was aware that Nike was an American store.

"Are you going to get any?"

"Well, I don't have a pair of casual sneakers anymore," Jonouchi replied hesitantly. He didn't think he had enough for sneakers and a hoodie, even if he lumped in his own spare cash.

Sneakers were pretty fucking expensive.

Especially since he liked the good ones.

"I'll see what they have around," he perused the aisles, looking for white sneakers with blue and yellow color schemes. Usually the only ones with those colors that weren't in the kid's section or were worth buying at all would be from a large brand-name company, and probably from their line of specialty sneakers, but it was worth a look.

"Jonouchi, you can cook, right?"

"Um...yeah, pretty well. I used to cook at the soba place when there were a lot of orders."

"If you promise to cook me a decent dinner tonight," He couldn't help but smirk at the idea, sitting up on one of the marble kitchen counters so he could tease Jonouchi through the entire process and not being helpful at all, "I'll buy you whatever shoes you want."

"...Seriously?" Jonouchi raised his eyebrows, astonished that Kaiba would make a deal like that. It wasn't like he was world-class at cooking or anything, and the shoes were expensive.

"It's the cook's night off. Don't make something of it. Is it a deal or not?"

Kaiba burned everything he tried to make...

"Sure thing, Kaiba. I can't make you anything fancy, but if you want soba or some kind of soup..."

Jonouchi trailed off, still in shock, but no less grateful. He flashed Kaiba a grin before crouching quickly when he spotted a pair of shoes that looked right. As expected, they were unduly expensive, but at least he knew Kaiba could spare it. And he wouldn't have to feel guilty about it, either, because he'd be making it up by cooking for him later. He wondered why Kaiba didn't want to cook for himself, though, or order out. Maybe he just didn't want to use the energy.

"I think I found some," Jonouchi spoke, and as he tugged his shoes off of his feet Kaiba's face appeared above him. He was looking over the short aisle from the other side. Jonouchi got the shoes on and tied them before standing to see if they fit properly.

"Then here."

Kaiba pressed more money into his hand before taking a seat, crossing his leg and looking back into his phone. He didn't really care about spending a few thousand yen on a friend. There was more than where that came from, and Mokuba often blew money like no one's business. Neither brothers really bothered to look at prices, when they really wanted something, and although Kaiba was careful and frugal when it came to important things like spending and budgeting for business, he did know how to enjoy himself.

And watching Jonouchi's face light up felt good. He knew how much the gesture meant to him, and even though he wasn't paying him any attention at the moment, he could feel Jonouchi's eyes on him as he tried on the shoes and went over to the cashier to pay for them. He obviously felt very grateful, and seemed to be smiling through his eyes.

"It's been way too long since I wore sneakers," Jonouchi bounded back to where Kaiba was sitting and waiting for him. He had the work shoes in a box, more than happy to wear the lighter and more comfortable kicks. To be fair, the work shoes kept him from slipping and falling on his ass in the kitchens at work, but outside of protection, they were useless to him.

"I'm gonna make you the best dinner you've ever had," he beamed up at Kaiba when he stood, pocketing his phone. Jonouchi felt like showing his affection, but the cashier for the shoe department was right behind them. They walked around the corner to get back to the men's clothing, where Jonouchi fully intended to use what was left of his cash to buy a hoodie. He chose one that was a plain, solid color to avoid any weird messages or pictures, and carried his rather heavy bundle of clothes to the front register.

When they left the clothing store, Jonouchi looked around as they wandered the mall, wondering if he'd encounter anything interesting. He didn't have much pocket money left, and his hands were already full with the bags that carried his clothing, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to spot something fun to do.

Eventually, they ran across a store that sold things like naughty toys and accessories, which Jonouchi was fully familiar with. He and Honda had gone in there plenty of times to laugh at what was available and wonder at their purpose and function. That had been in high school, of course. Now, Jonouchi was legitimately looking to window shop.

"Hey," he stopped and addressed Kaiba, who was walking straight ahead, "You wanna go in there? It'll be good for grins."

Kaiba turned his face to look at the window displays. He was unsure about it; usually he didn't go looking around in sex stores for shits and giggles. The one time he bought a dildo, he'd done so online, and it was kind of embarrassing, walking around such a place when people would be able to recognize him, but Jonouchi looked so amused by the idea that he couldn't say no. It wouldn't hurt to just sneak in for a few minutes, as long as they didn't actually buy something...

"Sure."

He reluctantly went inside, finding himself surrounded by naughty screen shirts and novelty toys that people liked to collect. There were a lot of drinking games and shot glasses on display, along with dirty posters and books that people liked to buy to decorate their college dorms and scandalize their parents with.

They even had a copy of different sex books for even gay men. That was surprising. It made Kaiba's eyebrows raise, he didn't think Japan would even have something like that on display. The country wasn't exactly quite /that/ liberal, and he was almost tempted to buy the kama sutra book that was there, but he didn't need to get weird looks from the cashier. It just seemed amusing to him to have.

However, Jonouchi was quite shameless about grabbing the book, looking through the pages quickly before breaking into fits of laughter.

"Wow, I didn't even think positions like this would be possible," Jonouchi laughed, "This shit is like yoga. Could that be comfortable?"

He was fairly flexible, but he wasn't going to be touching the back of his head with his toes anytime soon if he could help it.

"Kaiba, I would definitely buy this. Not even joking."

Staring at Jonouchi, Kaiba didn't say anything in reply. Jonouchi had already snatched the book and placed it under his arm before wandering around the rest of the store. He shouldn't have been all that surprised really, since Jonouchi was pretty shameless about sex and what he wanted, but still. Now when he went to buy the damn thing, the cashier would know. It wasn't like Kaiba could stop himself from getting a little pink over it.

Jonouchi was now looking at the display of sex toys on the wall. It went from the fluffy shit to hardcore BDSM equipment, and Kaiba couldn't believe how interested Jonouchi looked, checking out the different descriptions. Some of it was just lubricants and different cock candies for bachelorette parties, but then there was handcuffs, restraints, blindfolds, and other things Kaiba didn't even want to try figuring out.

Along with goofy looking outfits for women. He didn't understand why people liked to dress up in such ridiculous outfits. It all looked so cheap and strange to him, but maybe his romantic ideals just didn't mesh well with amateur porn costumes. He never liked that sort of crap, and scoffing, he tried turning his attention over to other things.

At least they had a nice array of different condoms.

"Hey, look," Jonouchi picked up a box of "assorted flavors" of lubricant and showed it to Kaiba, who looked confused and uncomfortable. Jonouchi found it highly amusing. "I want to get something like this eventually. I think it would be useful."

"Why? So you can completely numb your throat and try choking on my dick some more?" Asked Kaiba, making a face, "That doesn't even sound appealing, if I were you."

"It's not desensitizing, dumbass," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "They're flavored. Which means that if I use it on you, your dick will taste like candy."

He grinned, both at Kaiba's evident discomfort and the idea. He probably wasn't going to get his way, but at least he got to tease a little. He hadn't expected Kaiba to squirm so easily about sex accessories.

"Oh, and I think these could be useful, too," Jonouchi sat the lube box down and picked a kit from the shelves. It included hand restraints; they were softer rope-like handcuffs that probably wouldn't dig into his wrists or anything like that, and a blindfold was also included. The kit featured anal beads and a couple different kinds of vibrators, as well, all of which Jonouchi pointed out to Kaiba both to gauge his interest (which was little, from the look on his face) and make him blush.

"Why would you even want to try something like this?"

Kaiba didn't exactly understand the appeal of "toys" like what Jonouchi was showing, but they were a little interesting. It wasn't like he watched a lot of porn or cared too much about "pushing the limits", especially since they'd only started having a sexual relationship together that just kind of happened by chance. He didn't make up his mind yet over doing anything more about it, and there Jonouchi was, looking at different handcuffs like it was a new box of duel monsters on display at a card shop...

"Are you actually interested in that sort of thing? I didn't think you'd be into bondage..."

Maybe Jonouchi was more wild than he first presumed. They'd been pretty vanilla with each other, but Jonouchi always acted like he was looking for more. He hadn't complained about sex the last two times, but still. His body language was sometimes demanding, and he was something of a nympho Kaiba noticed, and he wondered how that even happened.

Jonouchi was a bit of a freak.

"Light bondage," Jonouchi corrected, "And why not? I think it would be fun to try, even if only once. It's not like it's dangerous."

Despite being interested, he wasn't actually sure how he'd take to an experience like that. It could be exciting, or very upsetting. He supposed it would be worth a shot, since he could trust Kaiba not to do anything he didn't want him to, but he was a little worried he'd embarrass himself.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you aren't thinking on the same track that I am," he snickered, setting the kit back where it had come from. Kaiba probably wasn't going to get any more comfortable with the idea within the course of their visit. It was too bad, in Jonouchi's opinion, but he'd probably end up trying again later.

"It seems strange to me."

"I think it could be exciting," Jonouchi smirked, "You mean you wouldn't get anything out of having me tied and blinded under you?"

"I'm not as kinky as you are," said Kaiba dryly, "And I like looking at your eyes. It would be a shame to cover them."

"It's hard to be disappointed in your adventurousness when you say shit like that," Jonouchi muttered, turning his face away from Kaiba to hide his blush. He was a little irritated with himself, really. He could prance around the sex store without coloring, but if Kaiba said something about his eyes of all things, he turned red as a beet. That was just stupid and embarrassing.

"This would be solely for my benefit, I admit," he continued, pointing at the flavored lube and condoms, "You can't think that's kinky."

"No, If you want to make my dick taste like all the different colors of the rainbow, that's your business."

He wasn't going to complain over getting oral sex. That would be insane, and very idiotic. Most people weren't so enthused over that sort of thing, and Jonouchi was volunteering for whatever reason Kaiba wasn't so sure about. Did he actually enjoy giving head or did he find Kaiba's reactions amusing and worth the effort? Kaiba wasn't exactly sure, but he wasn't bothered enough either to ask.

"I would buy more condoms though if I thought you'd actually approve of me using them," he teased, picking up one package to inspect, "This one's even ribbed. I can't imagine what that would feel like."

"Hell if I know. It does sound kind of interesting, though," Jonouchi gazed at the different packaging curiously, "What's this one? "Hot and cold"...what's it supposed to do? It sounds like bengay, gross..."

He looked at Kaiba, who seemed as if he was disappointed somehow. Jonouchi gave him an uneven look and bumped him with his shoulder.

"What, am I taking your suggestion too seriously? You should know better than to bring up something like that and think I'll be embarrassed."

"I forget sometimes how shameless you are about your tastes..."

He wasn't going to push anything on Jonouchi, though. He wasn't sure if using a condom would make it feel less than without, and he was pretty sure that Jonouchi wasn't fooling around with anyone else. Usually he'd be more distrusting about something like that, but he'd known Jonouchi forever and he was so honest about everything...

Besides, neither of them were sick and Kaiba hadn't been with anyone before him.

"But I'm not going to complain about it," He turned his attention over to the array of dilbos, vibrators, and butt plugs on the wall with the wild colors, "It's not like I'm the one with the mess to deal with afterwards."

"It's not that big a deal," Jonouchi shrugged, "It's more annoying than anything, but I don't really see the need for a condom. Unless we're trying to cover our tracks."

He grinned at Kaiba, and then picked up a box of the flavored ones.

"Are you worried that you should use them?" He teased. If that was the case, then Kaiba would have insisted right off the bat. "Don't worry, I got myself tested a long while ago."

Jonouchi sobered a little at the thought. It hadn't been a nice moment, realizing in a panic that he might have been given an unwanted "present" from Kitamura and dashing to the nearest clinic to see if he'd contracted anything nasty.

"I already knew that, I have my ways of finding stuff out."

"That's...kind of creepy," Jonouchi narrowed his eyes, wondering how and why Kaiba had been snooping at his medical records.

"It wasn't like I went looking on purpose, you did sign off your medical records for evaluation when you got hired at KaibaLand, right? Someone had to make sure you had a clean bill of health, and I just happened to see it... I'm not that nosy."

He'd done the same thing to his contestants for Battle City. It wasn't exactly legal, but no one really knew about it, nor would the authorities do anything about it since Kaiba practically owned the city. He could do whatever he wanted, and people signed off their privacy just to get into his competitions all the time. Kaiba couldn't have sickly people all pressed together in tight quarters, potentially infecting one another with god only knew what...

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't have had sex with you if I wasn't sure you were clean..."

"I guess I couldn't really blame you even if you had gone digging into my records, all things considered," Jonouchi muttered, "It's fine. It stopped you from using condoms, at least."

He looked over the box that was in his hand. He wasn't sure if flavored lube or condoms would be more useful. Weren't they about the same? The only difference was latex. And a lack of mess.

"I didn't think condoms mattered that much to you."

"I wasn't interested in using one for our first time together," Jonouchi admitted, "It just seemed impersonal."

Kaiba understood that. He merely nodded and kept scanning the displays, giving looks of disapproval at the massive looking dildos with the strange hooks and things he didn't quite understand. Maybe they were made for women, but still, they almost looked like deadly weapons. But in pink.

"You should buy one of these for your sister," he mused, "Then maybe she won't look so innocent about everything."

Mai probably kept a whole collection of toys for herself, she seemed liberal enough to do that sort of thing. She certainly wasn't innocent, and Kaiba didn't think she slept around. She was too smart for that, and had enough self-esteem to demand respect from her boyfriends and not just sleep around because she was hot enough to get whoever she wanted.

Kaiba didn't really think about that too much, but when he saw the vibrator that was over a hundred grand in yen, he certainly thought of her.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well. If I gave her something like that, I think she'd be scarred for life. Besides, my mother would just confiscate it anyway."

"She won't always be living with her though... Save it for when she moves out."

"Nice. I'm sure it would be a great housewarming gift," Jonouchi rolled his eyes, and then gestured toward the package of flavored lube again, "But I'm done talking about my sister's lack of dildos. Do you want these? Because I definitely want these."

"I'm never against getting more oral..."

"Then I'm buying them," Jonouchi stated, grabbing his clothing bags and heading for the register. Hopefully he had enough for the lube and the book. If not, well...the lube was more important. Hands-down.

He was able to purchase both items, ignoring the fact that the lady cashier seemed to be fantasizing or something when he made his rather blatantly obvious transaction, but he didn't have much left after he was finished. Still, it wasn't like he was living paycheck to paycheck anymore. He didn't even have to pay rent at Honda's place until the absent roommate got booted off the lease.

Jonouchi led the way through the mall with his three bags. The ones full of clothes were getting irritating to carry due to their weight and how cumbersome they were, but he kept his mouth shut about it. They'd probably be going back to the car soon. He paused when his stomach growled very audibly, and it churned enough that he almost felt sick.

"Oh man," he groaned, "Kaiba, I'm really hungry. I think I'm gonna die."

He openly pouted as Kaiba stopped walking and turned to him, looking amused. Jonouchi knew he wasn't actually going to die. He'd been hungrier than this before. Still, he didn't like the sensation. It was the worst thing in the world.

"Can we get lunch?"

"What are you hungry for?"

There was a huge food court with all sorts of stuff available, from traditional Japanese to American hamburgers. Kaiba wasn't hungry himself, but he'd probably get some water, and feeding Jonouchi didn't bother him. People were easier to deal with when they had a full stomach.

"Everything," Jonouchi replied, but he glanced around the food court anyway, trying to decide what to get, "I'd really like a burger and fries if you're alright with knock-off American food."

"Go for it."

He followed Jonouchi behind in line. The food was relatively cheap, and Jonouchi was given a mountain of fries so hopefully he wouldn't be getting hungry later in the day. The burger was huge too, with cheese, onions, bacon, and mushrooms on top. Kaiba couldn't believe how fast Jonouchi ate the entire thing, and somehow managed not to get sick. It was incredible.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Asked Jonouchi, noting that Kaiba only had a bottled water for himself.

"I'm not hungry."

"Seriously?" Jonouchi raised his eyebrows. "It's been ages since we had breakfast..."

Kaiba was already standing, and Jonouchi followed, picking up his bags and trailing behind him. It seemed they were heading for the parking garage, which was fine by him. Carrying the bags around for a few more hours wasn't on the agenda, and he didn't have any money left anyway. He gratefully dumped his spoils in the back of the car when Kaiba opened the door, and then hopped into the passenger seat. He kept the bag from the sex shop with him for two reasons. Firstly because the lube might come in handy, and secondly because if his first reason was a failure, the book would keep him entertained.

"So," Jonouchi began, watching Kaiba, who had just backed out of their parking space and was on his way to the exit, "You seem to be pretty into oral...I mean, it's basically the only thing I've never seen you resistant about."

"It's pretty fantastic, I'm not going to lie."

Kaiba even thought about returning the favor sometime, with a condom. Although he liked Jonouchi, he didn't want cum sliding down his throat, and he thought Jonouchi would understand. They could enjoy each other without that part in the equation, and Kaiba was pretty confident in his abilities to please. It didn't seem like that hard to do, as long as Jonouchi didn't try stuffing his cock down his throat without warning.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to try these out," Jonouchi smirked, holding up one of the bottles. It was cherry flavored.

"Right now? This is not the time. I'm trying to drive through traffic right now, Jonouchi. We'll be home soon."

"You mean you couldn't drive if I did that? I don't know if that's a compliment to me, or an insult to your driving."

He sighed and leaned against the passenger-side door. It was true there was traffic, so he couldn't complain too much. It would be different if they were on an empty road, maybe, but Kaiba probably still wouldn't go for it. He needed to loosen up...

"Why wait until we get home?" He asked, catching sight of the Kaiba Corporation tower a few blocks away. "Your office is right there. It would save time if we just went there on our way back."

"Are you being serious?"

That sounded like a tempting idea, but not a very good one. People were in the office. It wasn't the weekend, and although Kaiba could easily lock people out, the staff would probably know what was going on. Their flamboyant boss letting in an attractive young man into his office and shutting the door on them, as if that didn't scream office romance...

"I don't think that's a good idea," he turned the car away from the tower, going towards the freeway instead, "There's too many people in the office today."

"That's too bad," Jonouchi sighed, "But I fully support trying on a day that the building is empty."


	33. Chapter 33

It didn't take very long for them to reach the outskirts. Kaiba was speeding and darting between lanes like a maniac, and Jonouchi actually had to wonder if he would drive any worse due to road head. Maybe he'd actually stop violating every traffic law he could, if he had to put more concentration into it.

When they arrived at the mansion, Jonouchi got a text from Honda asking where he was and if he was even alive. Jonouchi responded to him, saying he was visiting his "girlfriend", which resulted in a little nagging about not communicating but little else. He'd probably hear about it later.

For the moment, though, Jonouchi was more concerned with Kaiba, who had just closed his bedroom door behind them. Jonouchi immediately approached, and simply grinned when Kaiba gave him a questioning look before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. He'd waited for several hours. Surely he was entitled to being a little more forward than usual.

When he wasn't met with immediate resistance, Jonouchi pulled Kaiba with him to the bed, turning him so he lost balance when his leg ran into the side of the mattress. He ended up sitting rather unceremoniously, and Jonouchi straddled him. Kaiba looked a little indignant, but he wasn't trying to kick him off.

"You don't have to look so scandalized," Jonouchi snickered, resting his arms on Kaiba's shoulders.

"I'm just surprised."

He didn't fight when Jonouchi pressed his shoulders down until he was lying flat on the bed, and he just closed his eyes when he felt his hands going under his shirt. Jonouchi's fingers made him shudder, the touch was tickling him, and when he felt the fabric being pushed up his chest, exposing him, Kaiba inhaled shallow breaths. Then he felt light kisses all over his abdomen.

Jonouchi was teasing him. His mouth broke into a smile, and he was touching as much skin as possible before putting one hand down Kaiba's crotch, reaching under the tight material of his pants before being able to touch him. But it wasn't enough to do anything, and he used his free fingers to pull the zipper down before the pressure was released and Kaiba sighed, lying against the bed in comfort.

"How would you feel about me doing it to you for once?" He asked lazily as he felt Jonouchi's hand stroking him. "I've never tried it before, but I'm a quick study."

"Oh," Jonouchi raised his eyebrows as he looked toward Kaiba's face, "I wasn't really expecting that, but...sure, there's no way I'm gonna turn that down."

He kept stroking until Kaiba was fully erect, and lying with his eyes closed and lips parted. Jonouchi shifted downward, reaching for the spilled contents of his shopping bags to find the lube he'd bought. The cherry one reached his hand first, and was the one he'd already opened anyway, so he decided to use it. He knelt on the floor and held Kaiba's shaft while he squeezed the water-based substance onto it. Kaiba jumped a little when the lube touched the tip, and then he shuddered; Jonouchi snickered.

"I guess it's a little cold, then?" He asked, rubbing the lube over the whole surface of his dick to get it slick everywhere. The lubricant was obviously making the handjob better, because Kaiba's fingers kept curling against the sheets and lightly tugging at the folds. He could smell the cherry from several inches away. He hoped that meant it had a strong taste; otherwise his money would have been wasted.

Jonouchi decided to test it at last, pressing his tongue against the base of Kaiba's shaft and licking all the way to the top. The lube was caught by his tongue, and he was happy to find that it actually tasted like cherries rather than water that had been in the vicinity of cherries.

He closed his lips around the head, swirling his tongue over it and listening to the sound of Kaiba's hitching breath. When Jonouchi started to slowly (and somewhat lazily) suck the head, Kaiba's fingers tightened in the fabric of the sheets, his chest rising dramatically as he arched his back. One of the best parts of doing that in the first place was watching Kaiba react. He was so responsive when getting oral; more so than Jonouchi usually got to see. During sex, Kaiba tended to appear very controlled, at least until the end.

Jonouchi slowly pushed further, trying to take in as much as he could, and he felt Kaiba's hands at the side of his face. At first they were just holding, which was fine by him; he liked the contact. But then, as he passed the halfway point, they held him back, preventing him from taking it any deeper, and he raised his head to look at Kaiba questioningly.

"What's the matter?"

Kaiba averted his eyes, huffing a little before setting his head back down and trying to get his moistened bangs away from his forehead.

"You don't need to do all of that, Jonouchi, I don't want you passing out in the middle of sex."

"I'm not gonna pass out," Jonouchi muttered, though in the back of his mind he fully remembered blacking out a little in the past, "But if that's what you want..."

He decided to oblige. It wasn't as if he needed to deep throat for his own benefit. It was easier to just let his lips slide up and down at a comfortable pace and not have to worry about flattening his tonsils or gagging. It didn't seem to make things any less exciting for Kaiba, whose fingers were tangled in his hair; the massaged his scalp, toyed with the locks, and tugged here and there when he felt particularly good and his toes were curling.

Jonouchi eventually had to come up for air, his lips slick and darkened from the exercise. He saw Kaiba panting on the bed, his breath shallow. Jonouchi wasn't expecting him to move anytime soon, but when he started to lick again, Kaiba sat up. Jonouchi was going to ask about it, but ended up just following as Kaiba helped him off the floor and onto his back.

"So you were being serious?" He asked hesitantly before sighing as Kaiba's fingers slipped under his shirt. Maybe they'd just done it the night before, but it still felt good to be touched. It was like the few hours it had been were days or weeks.

"When am I not serious?" Asked Kaiba as he took Jonouchi's shirt off, tossing it onto the floor before unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear past his hips. Once he did so, Jonouchi's semi-erect dick bobbed out into view, and Kaiba grabbed it before taking the cherry flavored lube and spreading it all over his shaft. Then he taste-tested some of the lube from the bottle.

"Wow. It really does taste like fruit."

Jonouchi scoffed, like he was unsure of how to think, and Kaiba got down on his elbows before using his tongue and sliding it under his partner's head. Almost immediately, Jonouchi shuddered. He was more sensitive than he liked to let on, and when Kaiba used his free hand to touch the underside of his testicles, his breath began to hitch before his mouth even had a chance to wrap around his head.

It wouldn't have been nearly as comfortable without the lubricant. Jonouchi's dick really did taste like candy, like a cherry flavored lollipop, and it stained Kaiba's tongue dark red as he began sucking hard against the head, trying to pleasure Jonouchi as much as possible before he could lose his grip on himself. He didn't want a mess in his mouth, but for what he had planned, he needed Jonouchi as aroused as possible. Sex wasn't any good unless the submissive partner was just as into it, if not more.

But Jonouchi wasn't that hard to please. Closing his eyes, Kaiba just relaxed into what he was doing, breathing into his nose and taking in enough before pushing too far. He wasn't going to try deep throating or anything like that, and he could do more with his tongue without changing choking on cock. It wasn't like Jonouchi cared that much either, he was moaning quite loudly with just the sucking and testicle fondling. Once he started raising his hips a few times, Kaiba placed his elbow down on him before licking his shaft one last time, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterward.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, taking off his shirt and pulling down his pants before Jonouchi could respond.

"I have been since I woke up," Jonouchi replied, tugging Kaiba toward himself as soon as he was undressed. He was a little surprised when Kaiba grabbed his hip, and he decided to roll onto his stomach. Kaiba was actually in a hurry, or it seemed he was, and Jonouchi wasn't going to complain. So he raised his hips helpfully, taking doggy position while he waited for Kaiba to prepare him. He could smell the cherry lubricant while he was being fingered, and he let his head tip back as Kaiba slid his fingers in and out of him. He slipped two in easily right from the beginning; Jonouchi was still loose and relaxed, and more than ready for real penetration.

"Do you have a preference this time?" Asked Kaiba, once he stopped the foreplay and actually began lubricating himself, "I'm not against helpful hints on how to please you."

Jonouchi was looking back at him quizzically, like he was sort of unsure of himself. He looked funny, on his hands and knees with his ass sticking out, and Kaiba wanted to laugh really badly. It was irony at its best. He knelt behind him and rubbed his back and shoulders, waiting for an answer.

"You don't even need to be in that position unless that's what you actually prefer."

"I do prefer it," Jonouchi smiled out of embarrassment, though Kaiba's hands rubbing his back made him feel less scrutinized, "And if you're trying to please me, then you're going to have to be less reserved."

He rocked back and pressed himself against Kaiba's pelvis, watching him close his eyes and release a shaky breath when he did. Jonouchi was surprised he'd waited this long if he was so excited, but Kaiba was better controlled than he was in most cases.

"Why don't you try putting me in my place?" Jonouchi smirked, unsurprised by how Kaiba's eyebrows rose at the suggestion. He'd never say anything like that outside of sex (ever), but this was playtime, and he knew what he wanted. And Kaiba was so turned on, maybe he had a chance of getting it.

"And where's your place, pray tell?"

"Preferably under you," Jonouchi teased, grinding his ass against Kaiba in an attempt to make him act. He had to lose his self-control eventually. "I'm not going to complain if you rough me up."

Kaiba snorted, but took the bait. He grabbed Jonouchi's shoulder and pushed him down against the bed before grabbing his hair. It wasn't as nice as the times he'd done it before, but even with the fistful of hair in his hand, he massaged Jonouchi's scalp while pressing him hard against the bed, so he wouldn't try getting back up.

"Are you sure you want that?" He asked, just to make sure. "Like you said this morning, I'm a _beast_, and I want to be sure that you're man enough to handle that."

"Don't flatter yourself," Jonouchi taunted, "I can handle anything you could dish out, Kaiba."

"We'll see."

He grabbed Jonouchi's hips hard and was a bit quick filling him up before pushing his weight down on his elbows so he couldn't move. It was a little harsh, and probably didn't feel as comfortable as times before, since he was in complete downward dog and Kaiba didn't take so long trying to penetrate him, but there were no complaints. Just the hitching of his breath before Kaiba clutched his hair and started thrusting into him.

Kaiba didn't hesitate to do what he pleased this time around. When Jonouchi tried shifting into him harder, he just shoved him back into the bed, slapping him once on his left buttock as punishment before speeding up his momentum and listening to Jonouchi's cries as his legs began shaking. He seemed to be overstimulated; his face was becoming strained from pressure until he bit down on the pillow. Kaiba wrapped his free hand around his shaft, jerking him off hard until Jonouchi nearly screamed and fell face down into the mattress, shaking.

There was liquid all over his hands, but Kaiba grabbed Jonouchi's hip and gave a few last thrusts before sighing. He could feel the pressure leaving his body before he collapsed onto Jonouchi's back, rocking his hips into him slowly and hiding his face in his partner's neck until there was no more semen in his shaft. Then, getting up, he stroked Jonouchi's hair a few times, watching him from above for a moment before withdrawing and getting some wipes to clean with.

He was tired. That was the hardest he'd ever pushed himself, but he liked the feeling of exhaustion. It was the same feeling as the soreness he got after a good workout. Catching his breath, he cleaned himself before turning his attention back to Jonouchi, who was still face down on the bed, not saying a word.

"Was that too much for you?"

Jonouchi shook his head, and he turned his face to show a wide grin before wiping his hair back.

"That was incredible," he sighed, letting himself sink into the mattress. It had been quick, but immensely satisfying, in his opinion. He'd never gotten that kind of treatment from Kaiba in the past (except perhaps in his dreams). Now he was essentially paralyzed for the moment, and for once, he wasn't already planning to try something again in the near future.

He lay motionless as Kaiba got into bed next to him. He wanted to move closer, but he was simply too lazy to do so.

"What made you decide to do that?"

Kaiba didn't know where exactly the desire came from, but he wasn't upset over it. The sex was interesting, and different. He felt very content, and didn't have to wait out getting his orgasm, but it was still strange. He didn't think anyone would allow him to be so aggressive, but apparently Jonouchi was into that. He came so quickly, and Kaiba wasn't exactly sure if it was thanks in part to the oral sex he did, or just the fact that Jonouchi had kinks.

"It's not bad to have it rough once in a while, right?" Asked Jonouchi, unsure of how to really answer. He wasn't sure what made him want it, he simply did. He had since probably the beginning of his active sex life...

"I guess it's just a fetish. I haven't thought much about it."

"Were you into this sort of thing before then?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi nodded, "For as long as I've been having sex, I think. Even before I _did _anything like that, I was having dreams... And I was always into a certain type of porn, I guess."

"So you like being dominated?" That was a little surprising, but not really. Jonouchi was always one for confrontation, and usually he was always trying to get more than he could handle from people who were stronger than he was. It didn't always end well for him, but he kept trying every chance he got to pick a fight... "That's kind of kinky."

"It wasn't something I expected from myself," Jonouchi shrugged slightly, too lazy to make a full gesture, "Don't get any weird ideas, though. It's just in bed."

"I didn't think you enjoyed being "put in your place" outside of sex..."

Kaiba snorted, sitting up against the bed's headboard while playing with Jonouchi's hair. It was sweaty, despite how fast they'd finished, and with his back exposed, Kaiba could see all the little scars that covered it. The musculature was fascinating, and he didn't mind the little imperfections. They weren't that noticeable, but Kaiba tended to examine the details more than the average person did. Like how Jonouchi's back glistened in the light.

"Heh. I forget sometimes how smart you are," Jonouchi sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Kaiba's fingers running through his hair. He almost felt like he was drifting, yet at the same time, he felt heavy. He was waiting to get his second wind, but to his surprise, it wasn't arriving in a timely manner. Probably for the best. Kaiba was always tired (if not asleep) after sex, and Jonouchi being too energetic would probably just put him off.

"I'm a little surprised you played along, to be honest," he yawned, crossing his arms on his pillow and turning his head to the side so he could look up at Kaiba with one eye, "I thought you might not go for it."

"You said you could handle me, so I guess I just took a leap of faith."

Besides, most men (like Kaiba) enjoyed being a little assertive in bed. It was what he was mentally geared toward, and it wasn't like he wanted to do anything Jonouchi didn't ask for. He wasn't abusive, but having his way with a desired partner was a turn on Kaiba couldn't fight against, and luckily the man he was with liked that kind of sex. It was very interesting to him, and it made him feel more settled afterward.

"Besides, I've always liked asserting myself. You just haven't been a fan of it in the past..." teased Kaiba, smirking and roughing up Jonouchi's hair a little, "I didn't think you'd want that sort of thing with me considering our bad history."

"Well, you've been an uppity prick before, but if I never changed my opinions about people...I'd be in a pretty fucked up situation," Jonouchi muttered. He initially been trying to be consoling and a little snarky, but so many memories came to him that he'd flatlined. Even from the beginning of the most drastic changes in his life, like meeting Yugi, would have ended horribly had he been too stubborn to see things differently.

And he might still be stuck with Kitamura, for all he knew.

"You've been an asshole in the past, but so have I. You're still one of the greatest people I know," he continued, scooting close enough to Kaiba that his elbow was pressed against his thigh, "I'm just happy things worked out the way they did."

He got uncomfortable due to the positioning of his arm and boldly moved his head onto Kaiba's leg entirely. He didn't hear any complaints or snarky comments about it, so he settled in and enjoyed the feeling of Kaiba's slender fingers combing through his hair.

"One of the greatest people you know, huh?" He was a little surprised, but mostly amused. Kaiba knew Jonouchi was being serious, but he'd never said anything so flattering before, and maybe because they'd just had sex, was he being honest about his opinions of him. "And here I thought you only liked me for my body."

"When have I ever said that?" Jonouchi snorted. "Surely, you jest. You know how I feel about you, Kaiba..."

Hopefully. It would be kind of a stupid situation if that hadn't been communicated yet.

"I'm fine with you being rough with me. It's not like you're trying to hurt me or some shit, and I'd trust you to quit if I asked you to."

"What about when I'm romantic and gentle? You enjoy that too, don't you?"

"Of course," Jonouchi opened his eyes briefly, "You're good at it no matter how we do it. I just have my preference. Or, fetish. Whatever you want to call it. I didn't really expect things the way you did it the first time. I'd never had it like that before."

He closed his eyes and sighed. That had sounded less ominous in his head. But he couldn't really take it back now.

"I wish that had been my first time," he stated before he could stop himself. He then attempted to stop talking, but words continued to fall out of his mouth, and he gave up. "Every time I look back, I can't believe how much I fucked up."

"Jonouchi, what do you mean by that?"

He peered down at his face, but didn't stop stroking his hair. Kaiba was a little concerned, they were having a pretty good conversation, but now the topic was getting a tad darker. Discussing Kitamura wasn't easy, and he didn't know how to make Jonouchi feel better about it, it already happened and there wasn't much he could do about it after the fact. It was a messed up situation.

"What happened wasn't your fault. You were naive and didn't know. I should have stopped you from going up with him when Otogi came to me, but I was a poor friend. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't ask for."

"Maybe it wasn't completely my fault," Jonouchi replied, "But everything after that...I was trying so hard not to think I'd been raped, and I let him manipulate me so fucking easily..."

He grumbled, pressing his face against Kaiba's leg as his hair fell over his face. It was difficult to discuss, but at least Kaiba already knew what had happened, so he didn't have to deal with shock. Or disgust.

"I brought that shit on myself. I shouldn't have let that happen."

"Kitamura's a professional manipulator. What could you have done to prevent it from happening? You're too hard on yourself, Jonouchi..."

Scooting down, Kaiba leaned back and moved a pillow behind him, until he was almost lying instead of sitting up with Jonouchi in his lap, "Besides, he's gone now. You don't need to waste any more time thinking about what happened, it won't make anything feel better if you do. There's only the future now to look at."

"Yeah?" Jonouchi hummed. "I guess that's a consolation. It's just hard trying to deal with all the shit I did now that I really understand what was going on."

As opposed to when he was in denial, and could act like things weren't as bad as they were. He wasn't sure if it was due to his stupidity, or Kitamura's skill at manipulation. Maybe both. Still, now he had to cope with everything he'd done in the past several months.

"Thanks for listening to me, anyway. I don't really like talking about it, but keeping this shit to myself sucks too."

"Since we're friends now, I guess I don't really have a choice but to listen to you, right?" Kaiba teased, tousling his hair playfully before sitting up. "Besides, I only have your tales of woe to deal with. That's the benefit of only hanging around you, I guess."

He couldn't fathom how anyone would want to surround themselves with people. Kaiba didn't think he could deal with that sort of thing, Jonouchi was enough for him to deal with on a daily basis. Not that Jonouchi didn't have a right to seek consolation in him, but if it was a whole lot of people, Kaiba was sure his head would explode. He wasn't the best at giving sympathy, except towards his brother.

"We should do that again sometime, too, you know," he added, smirking, "Maybe with handcuffs if you're feeling up to it."

"What's this?" Jonouchi grinned, his troubles forgotten for the moment. He was successfully swept up in the lighter mood Kaiba had developed, and he wasn't sorry for it. The last thing he wanted after such a good day was to sink into troubling thoughts. "Maybe you'll come around after all. How sturdy is this headboard, do you think?"

"It's oak, so I'm going to make an educated guess and say sturdy enough. What are you planning to do exactly? Slam your body into it repeatedly?"

"Not on purpose," Jonouchi snickered, "But if you looped the handcuffs through the gaps at the top, they'd be a lot more effective."

The fact that he'd plotted that out probably revealed just how into his little kink he was, but he was talking to the man he slept with. Who else was he going to tell about it? No one.

"I just can't believe I'm so tired," he stretched contentedly, "You really wore me out this time. I thought I was going to lose it."

"It's not even late enough to go to bed yet," replied Kaiba back, stretching his legs, "And you owe me dinner with a massage, you know."

"A massage?" Jonouchi snorted. "When did that become part of the deal? I don't mind if you want one, but..."

"I bought you really nice shoes. And I said I'd give you one back, this morning. Don't complain."

"Well-" Jonouchi squirmed, contemplating the terms of the deal and wondering if he was uncomfortable or not. When he concluded that he wasn't, he gave up. "-Fine, once I can move again I'll make you dinner. Unless you need the massage first, since you're never hungry."

That struck him as being strange. Shouldn't he at least be hungry after sex? Kaiba had put more effort into fucking since they actually had a quickie for the first time, and Jonouchi could only imagine how intense his own hunger would be if he was in the same position.

Which made him wonder if he ever would be, but he shied away from the thought. He didn't feel confident in his ability to top in general, much less with Kaiba. Maybe with someone less...alpha. But not Kaiba. Certainly not anytime soon...

"I'm pretty hungry now..."

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry," admitted Kaiba, "I didn't eat anything for lunch and if you made noodles, I would be very appreciative. There's probably some pot stickers in the freezer you could steam if you felt up to it, too. That would make dinner even better, I think.

And I have fruit for dessert."

"Sounds easy enough," Jonouchi made himself sit up and stretched his arms, "Nothing I hadn't done at the soba place before."

He had never actually been promoted to cook, but they'd been happy enough to use him as one as necessity demanded. Having to cook and serve had been both stressful and confusing. He couldn't say he was sorry about losing that job...

"How do you like your noodles?" He asked, crawling over Kaiba's lap to the edge of the bed so he could stand up. His limbs felt heavy, and he honestly probably could have taken a nap, but he figured he'd be fine once he got up and started using some energy. "Assuming you have a preference. Some people get funny about texture, and I know how fussy you are."

Jonouchi punctuated this statement by ruffling Kaiba's hair a little and snickering when his hand was smacked away.

"I like my noodles edible. Just don't burn them or some shit thinking too hard about me..."

"I don't have to think hard about you," Jonouchi grinned, "I just have to think about you getting hard."

He seemed to have his second wind back. He started collecting his clothing, not bothering with a shirt. It wasn't like he needed it; he was just going to go to the kitchen and come back, right? Hopefully he'd be able to find everything down there.

"I'll be back soon enough," he announced as he made his way to the door, "Try not to miss me too much."

Kaiba snorted. As if he was going to wait out in his bedroom until Jonouchi got done. Getting up, he tossed the sheets back and collected his clothes, taking a quick shower and washing his face before getting dressed and going back downstairs to find Jonouchi. He didn't take the time to do his hair for once, but he did brush it, so at least it wasn't all tangled from before.

He was surprised to find Jonouchi working hurriedly in the kitchen. If the cook was around still, he probably would have freaked out, finding the blond there without his shirt on messing with his pots and pans. It was amusing, and Kaiba sat up on one of the marble counters to watch is meal being prepared.

"Dinner and a show? Aren't I the lucky guy tonight."

"Heh," Jonouchi smirked, turning his back on Kaiba so he could search for seasonings in the cabinets. Since he couldn't seem to figure out how to maneuver around Kaiba's executive kitchen, he figured it would be best to get everything prepared. There was already some dough in the fridge that was suitable for soba noodles, fortunately, so Jonouchi didn't think it would take long to cook.

He'd already put the broth on, and was getting ready to cut the noodles now that he'd finally dug out a knife. At least the silverware storage was less confusing than the refrigerator.

Kaiba's fridge extended from the floor to the ceiling.

He tested the weight of the knife, and then started chopping away, making unfalteringly even cuts as he sliced the dough into noodles. He knew Kaiba was watching, so he didn't see any reason not to look a little impressive if at all possible. Being a food service employee was hardly something he'd want on a resume, but at least he'd picked up a few tricks doing it.

Once the noodles were ready, he started cooking them up, mixing them with the seasoned broth and watching carefully to ensure they didn't burn or get too soggy and waterlogged from sitting at the bottom of the pot. He forgot about Kaiba's presence for a few minutes as he worked, at least until he stretched and started idly rubbing his chest and heard shifting behind him.

"The food's almost done," Jonouchi informed him, "I put gyoza in the steamer a while ago."

He walked to the island counter, where Kaiba had taken a seat on the opposite side, and he leaned over it. Using his elbows to support himself, Jonouchi watched him intently.

"You've been kind of quiet," he noted, "I thought you were joking when you mentioned a show."

"I was watching you cook," replied Kaiba back, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you doing now? Hoping to give me a lap dance or something? I wasn't expecting that sort of dinner show, you know."

"Well, sometimes life surprises you with opportunities," Jonouchi teased, glancing toward the pot of noodles before walking around the counter to Kaiba. He didn't know about lap dancing (he'd probably fall all over himself trying, anyway), but he didn't see any harm in invading each other's personal space while the noodles boiled.

He was taller than Kaiba almost, since he was sitting on a relatively low stool, and he had to bend his head to kiss him. He probably would have been more cautious if he didn't know the house staff were out (except maybe security, but they knew plenty by now). Since they were alone, essentially, Jonouchi didn't have any reservations.

"What are you going to do if I'm feeling energetic again after my stomach is full, hmm?" He asked after pulling away and returning to the pot to check on the noodles.

"I don't think I have that kind of stamina to match you with," answered Kaiba back honestly, crossing his leg and making a bemused expression, "But I still have that dildo and my mouth."

"Oh wow," Jonouchi laughed, stirring the noodles briefly, "I wasn't expecting that. Nice to know, but really...I don't think I can do anything much until I've had some sleep or something."

He still felt contented. He could go again, if he started something, but he didn't feel like doing that. He'd stay in bed and hang all over Kaiba for the rest of the evening if at all possible.

"You seriously wore me out. I'm gonna turn vanilla at this rate," he snorted, "Then again, I am extremely interested in what ideas you have involving your mouth and a dildo. I just might try to take you up on that if I'm not too lazy."

"Don't push yourself too hard. I still want my massage tonight."

He waited patiently for Jonouchi to finish up. Kaiba was actually hungry, and once it was all done, he even helped get the dumplings on a platter and the sauce in a dish before putting it on the serving tray. The noodles went into a giant serving pot, and he pulled out two bowls and some chopsticks before setting it all on a cart so they could take the elevator up and not have to worry about carrying it all upstairs.

And once they were in bed again, Kaiba ate rather quickly. He didn't take his time now that his last meal wasn't since breakfast, and he really liked gyoza. It wasn't exactly fresh, since the cook had made them and froze them for later use as snacks, but it was better than the crap from the grocery store and Jonouchi seemed to like them.

"Remember to slurp the noodles," Jonouchi pointed out, grinning. For once, Kaiba wasn't eating so slowly that Jonouchi couldn't hope to keep his pace. "It's the best way to get the full flavor."

He wasn't slurping his too much, despite saying that. The noise annoyed him, and he didn't have to be sloppy about it. They were eating in the bedroom, and getting noodle broth all over the sheets wouldn't be good form.

"Sorry, I'm not Japanese enough for that shit."

Instead, Kaiba still ate without getting broth all over, although he was a tad quick about it. He forgot how much he enjoyed simple dishes, and it was too bad Mokuba was ignoring them both. If he knew about dinner, he'd probably get a huge bowl for himself and actually thank Jonouchi for his cooking, but that was unlikely since he was locking himself in his room.

"I like my food without making a mess all over myself. Even if the noodles do taste better with slurping..."

"I figured you'd say something like that. It's fine. No point eating it if you're going to get half the food on your shirt, I guess."

Jonouchi topped off his food pretty quickly and set his bowl aside. He still finished before Kaiba did, even though he was eating faster. That was kind of embarrassing...

"I'll rub your back when you're finished with dinner," he offered, "I'm feeling pretty energized."

Food normally made him bouncy rather than content and sleepy. He wasn't sure why it worked that way, but the only time he got sluggish after food was when he really stuffed himself. He was trying to break that habit.

It didn't take long for Kaiba to finish up, and once he did, he shifted on the bed so that he was lying face down on the mattress, with his head on a pillow. He took off his sweater, so it would be easier to massage his back, and he closed his eyes lazily before Jonouchi could climb on top of him, straddling his hips before placing his hands on his shoulder blades.

"Just let me know if I'm pressing too hard," Jonouchi stated, rubbing circles in Kaiba's shoulders with his thumbs. He sought out knots, trying to work out concentrated stress areas. Kaiba slowly relaxed under him, sighing and sinking into the mattress as Jonouchi slowly worked lower. He made his way down his spine and cracked the vertebrae as he went; Kaiba's breath hitched each time, and then he sighed and collapsed into the bed again. By the time Jonouchi reached his tailbone, he was lying like he was boneless.

Jonouchi was a little jealous of the lack of scars on Kaiba's back, as compared to his own. He personally thought his back was ugly to look at, but Kaiba's was unmarred except by small beauty marks. His skin was paler, and flawlessly smooth, and Jonouchi liked the feeling of how his back muscles dipped toward his spine. When he thought about it, he'd never paid much attention to Kaiba's _back _before. He'd been more concentrated on his face, chest, genitals...

"Feel any better?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down Kaiba's back both to finish up the massage and enjoy the feeling.

"Yeah, you have some hands..."

Kaiba didn't try getting up. He felt heavy, and since Jonouchi was still rubbing his back, he didn't make any sort of effort to move. It was too comfortable, just lying there being touched. It had been a long time since he'd had any sort of affectionate physical contact, besides the rare family hug from Mokuba. Not anything really since he was a child, when his mother was still around.

Then, she'd always be coddling him. She wasn't formal being American; Kaiba's mother was always hugging and kissing and messing with Seto's hair in public and around his father, driving him crazy once he turned four and decided he was too old for that sort of thing. His mother didn't care though, and no matter how many times he complained, she was always picking him up and giving him kisses on the cheek to his annoyance.

At that age, Seto noticed how disapproving his father was of it all, but he wouldn't say anything about it. He didn't want to come off as weak, so he pushed his mother away over and over again, but she didn't budge. If anything, it just made her laugh and try harder the next time Seto was close and she had a chance to take him unawares before he could try running away from her bear hugs.

If he was at all honest with himself, he missed her.

But he didn't want to think about that at the moment. Not while he was in the bedroom and Jonouchi was sitting on top of him. It was an odd memory to think up out of nowhere, and shaking his head, he sighed again before closing his eyes.

"Something on your mind?" Jonouchi asked, noting Kaiba's expression, and the slightly melancholy nature of his sigh. "You seemed fine a moment ago."

"I forgot to bring up the fruit," he lied, "I suck."

"You don't suck," Jonouchi replied, "Usually. I'll go get it, if you like. It'll only take a few minutes."

"If you insist."

"I do," Jonouchi replied, already heading for the door. If fruit would cheer Kaiba up, then he was definitely going to get it, no matter how lazy he felt. When he got to the kitchen, he loaded up a bowl with peaches, strawberries, a couple of mangoes, and some grapes he found in the fridge.

Kaiba hadn't moved by the time he returned, but he'd only been gone for a grand total of three minutes. He was genuinely concerned about Kaiba's sudden change in mood, and didn't want to be gone so long that something important happened in his absence.

"I brought fruit," he mentioned, closing the bedroom curtains before going to the nightstand to turn on a lamp. The sun had set, and the low light from the lamp was nicer than the more melancholy twilight that was falling outside the enormous windows. Jonouchi set the fruit bowl on the nightstand and sat at the edge of the bed. "Do you still want some? I brought...some of everything."

"I wouldn't mind a peach."

When Jonouchi handed him one, he bit into it, letting his mind wander again. The fruit was very juicy, and he was having a hard time not getting juice all over, but he used the back of his hand expertly to keep the sheets clean, turning to watch Jonouchi pop a few grapes into his mouth while sitting next to him.

Jonouchi decided to eat the grapes and avoid making too much mess. He liked fruit, and didn't get it often, but he knew he could be sloppy with things that dripped everywhere. Best not to tick Kaiba off by making a mess of his sheets. Kaiba was having trouble himself, evidently; he kept trying to keep juice from dripping off of his fingers and into the bed, and eventually stopped eating to search futilely for something acceptable to wipe his hands on.

After watching him for a few seconds, Jonouchi got hold of his wrist, ignoring the questioning (and mildly irritated) look he got for it and licking away the juice that was starting to drip down his fingers to his palm. He glanced at Kaiba, who seemed like he was about to say something, but he cut himself off when Jonouchi sucked shamelessly on his fingertips, running his tongue along the bottoms to get the taste of fruit off.

When he stopped "cleaning" and looked at Kaiba again, smirking, his eyes were wide in bewilderment. Jonouchi started laughing at his expense.

"What's that look for? You wanted something to clean your hands with, right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking it would be your mouth," Kaiba got up anyways and washed his hands in the sink, giving Jonouchi a sideways glance before drying them, "You got spit all over."

Not that Kaiba didn't appreciate the gesture. It took him completely off guard though, and it stirred him a little, despite the fact that they'd already had sex once that day... only an hour ago. It wasn't like he was starved, but seriously. What was Jonouchi thinking, doing something like that, sucking on his fingers while giving him a "come hither" look with his eyes? It was bothersome.

"You're really something else."

"I was just trying to make you feel better," Jonouchi shrugged, "You seemed upset. I figured I'd distract you."

"Well, it worked."

He threw the pit away into the trash before returning to bed. It was late now. Not so late that they had to go to bed, but late enough that they could get ready for it and not be like some old couple who couldn't stay up past nine. If Kaiba was feeling at all decent, he'd get up to check on Mokuba, but he didn't feel like it. Mokuba had two legs anyways, if he wanted to see his older brother, he would have done so hours ago.

But still.

"I can't believe Mokuba blew me off all day..."

It kind of bothered him. Mostly because he didn't really even think about him until now. That wasn't usual, for him.

"I'm surprised he hasn't reared his head at all," Jonouchi agreed, "Not even at dinnertime. Is he okay? I didn't think he was getting anti-social."

Of course, he _was _related to Kaiba, but that didn't mean they had to have all the same traits. Jonouchi hoped Mokuba wasn't still ticked about them dating and making eyes at each other and shit. That would get annoying. He had enough trouble getting Kaiba to deal with it. He didn't need Mokuba on his ass too.

"He's not pissed, is he?"

"Why would he be pissed? No one's been messing with him at all, and last time I checked, he got back at you for blowing him off at the carnival. He's got nothing to be pissed off over. I bet he hasn't even apologized since it happened."

He was a little punk. Probably playing video games in his room too, so Kaiba wasn't all that concerned over it. Mokuba could shut himself in his room if he wanted to. When he was ready to play with the other kids, he'd come back like nothing had happened and probably drag Jonouchi all over the place again. He was good at that sort of thing.

"Well, if you're sure he's fine, then why worry yourself about it? I'm kind of glad he didn't want our attention unexpectedly today, to be honest," Jonouchi grinned. Yes, his uninterrupted time with Kaiba had been a good turnout, in his opinion. He felt...he wasn't sure what he could call it. He felt right, and content. If he could have every day play out similarly, he'd probably never have any problems again.

"Today was great," Jonouchi sighed, flopping into bed happily, "We should do this all the time."

"Do what exactly all the time?"

"I don't know," Jonouchi snorted, embarrassed. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by being honest, but there wasn't really any other way to explain. "Just...being together and...stuff."

"Do you really like me that much?" Kaiba teased, moving over closer to Jonouchi so that they were seeing eye to eye, "And here I thought you were hanging out with me because you wanted to skip out on work."

"Well, it doesn't hurt that I _happened _to skip out with someone I happen to like just a little bit," Jonouchi grinned before planting a quick kiss on Kaiba's mouth. He jerked back a little in surprise, but didn't seem upset. "I don't think this day could have gone any better."

He probably looked just as starry-eyed as he felt, much as he was trying to contain himself. It didn't matter at this point, more than likely. It wasn't like Kaiba didn't know. He'd just have to be careful in front of everyone else.

"You're a lot more to me than a friend, and definitely more than just a guy to play hooky with."

When he moved closer again, Kaiba started to move back out of reflex, but Jonouchi held the side of his face to keep him still. Then he kissed him more fully, holding for a few seconds before pulling back and grinning. Kaiba tasted good, like peaches. The scent lingered on his breath as they remained near each other.

Jonouchi shifted his hand from Kaiba's face to his side, using the leverage to pull himself closer. He tried not to feel embarrassed about "snuggling", but Kaiba snorting didn't help that much. He ignored him and nuzzled his neck, kissing more gently than usual and chuckling at him when he squirmed.

"Jonouchi, what are you doing?"

Kaiba could feel himself getting embarrassed. Usually that sort of thing didn't happen, but Jonouchi was all in his personal space, being touchy feely with him, and it felt weird. Not wrong, but just weird. It was unusual, but something Kaiba knew he could get used to, but didn't think it was a good idea though. Now wasn't the right time for that sort of thing, no matter how good it felt, and he pulled away slowly before smirking a little, so Jonouchi wouldn't think something was wrong.

"-Are you ready for bed yet?"

"What?" Jonouchi blinked, derailed by the change in topic. "If that's what you want to do, then sure?"

He sat up, knowing that Kaiba wasn't upset, but not sure what had inspired such an abrupt switch. Maybe he was just really tired. Jonouchi wasn't exhausted like before, but he knew he could sleep if he tried. He did have work the next day, and it was unlikely that he could just skip again. He stripped off his pants and socks before getting under the blankets.

"Were you hoping to do something else?"

Kaiba was confused. He worked on taking off his clothes, settling for just sleeping naked before laying his head down on a pillow. The room was dim, but for once he didn't lie there thinking about the man who once slept there. That wasn't on his mind at all, as he turned his head to face Jonouchi's reclining figure.

"We can keep talking, if you'd like. And I'll pet your hair and snuggle and all that other gay shit you like so much.."

He moved over closer, but didn't actually try doing anything since Jonouchi hadn't replied to his offer right away.

"I just didn't know what was on your mind," Jonouchi replied, though he "snuggled" anyway, keeping Kaiba close as he had before and enjoying the warmth. It was getting colder, and Kaiba mansion was hardly easy to keep warm. "I was worried that I put you off."

"No. I'm fine. You're a good kisser."

"Well then," Jonouchi grinned, closing the gap between them. Kaiba's head moved back when their noses bumped together, but Jonouchi held him to keep him there. It was amusing that he was backing away right after complimenting his technique, but Jonouchi decided not to chide him for it. He'd have to get used to it.

"Your nose is so weird," he snickered when they broke apart, "It's definitely not Japanese..."

"Blame my mother..."

He really wanted to cover his nose, but it would be too obvious how embarrassed he was over Jonouchi pointing it out if he did. Usually he was pretty confident over his looks, but his nose and freckles got him very time. It wasn't like he was a teenager anymore that needed to grow into his face either, and the little marks along the bridge of his nose were so faint, people couldn't make them out unless they were like Jonouchi, getting all in his personal space, but still.

"Besides, I think a European nose just makes me look more dignified... Even if it does bump into things from time to time..."

"Don't start squirming about it," Jonouchi laughed, "I like your nose and your little freckles and everything..."

He stroked down the bridge of Kaiba's nose. He didn't seem to like it very much. It reminded Jonouchi of when he'd tried doing the same thing to Thai and he'd snorted and tried shaking his head until he stopped.

"I think you're a lot cuter than you try to let on," he teased, further scandalizing him, "It's too bad I don't have a snatch. We could have babies that look like you."

"Jonouchi, that's so vulgar... And who says they wouldn't end up looking like your gaijin self? Blond hair and all... Let's be thankful you aren't a woman and we don't have to worry about crying babies. No fucking thanks."

He didn't need that in his life for a long ass time...

"I guess that's true. I don't really want the trouble of taking care of those little fuckers. I'm not complaining about not being able to get pregnant."

Jonouchi let his hand wander down Kaiba's side to his hip and rather boldly pinched his ass to make him jump. And then he laughed deviously.

"Hey!" Barked Kaiba, slapping his hand away under the sheets, "What was that for?"

"Because I could," Jonouchi replied, smirking, "Why are you so surprised?"

"Usually you keep your hands to yourself," grumbled Kaiba, flipping over to his stomach and giving Jonouchi an irritated look, "Now your ass is free game too, I hope you know."

"You say that like it wasn't already," Jonouchi snorted, "And it isn't like I _want _to keep my hands to myself all the time. I only do it so I won't put you off."

He wasn't concerned about doing that at the moment, which showed very obviously, but Kaiba wasn't kicking him out for it, so he was probably fine.

"Hmm..."

It figured that Jonouchi would want to do that, and probably more often than he acted out. Kaiba was a little grateful that he wasn't always being messed with, because he didn't know how he'd take being goosed all the time, but a little attention didn't bother him. As long as it didn't happen during inappropriate moments. He had no idea how he'd react if Jonouchi tried doing something that bold in a public place...

"I'm tired."

It was late, and groaning a little, Kaiba dropped his head into his pillow and closed his eyes. "And I might actually sleep through the night thanks to that massage. And the sex."

"I'm guessing you didn't mention those in order by most effective," Jonouchi grinned, lying on his back and resting his hands on his stomach. He was pretty relaxed, despite his willingness to stay up and continue fooling with Kaiba. It actually was getting pretty late. Jonouchi wasn't looking forward to work the next day, but he couldn't afford to take another day off. Kaiba would probably insist on working anyway, so why take another day?

He didn't know when they'd see each other next for such an extended period of time, come to think of it. Jonouchi turned his head to ask, but Kaiba had passed out in the short time he'd been quiet. What was he, some old guy who couldn't stay up past curfew?

Jonouchi decided to try getting some rest himself. He felt wired, and unwilling to let the day end, but being up all night feeling giddy about it wasn't going to do him any favors in the morning.

Kaiba looked so relaxed with his eyes closed, breathing deeply as his chest rumbled a little. He was like some giant cat almost, and Jonouchi snorted before moving closer to steal some warmth from him. It was a little hard trying to move his body so Jonouchi could wrap an arm around his shoulders, but he managed before relaxing, hearing Kaiba grumbling before he shifted and fell back to sleep as if nothing had happened.

The thought still nagged at him that he might be setting himself up for failure. Kaiba hadn't said anything in the way of certain emotional commitment, but he certainly _acted _as if he had chosen to accept a relationship. Jonouchi felt like he should talk to him about it. Tomorrow, obviously. It hadn't been a topic for the day they'd been having. Jonouchi hadn't wanted to ruin the mood by asking a question he wasn't sure was obvious or necessary.

He hoped it wasn't necessary. The very idea made him feel horribly chilly. Still, despite his actions, and everything they'd been doing, he hadn't had any confirmation. By any reasonable gauge, Kaiba obviously was in a romantic relationship with him. But Kaiba tended to act one way and try to say something entirely different when approached. Jonouchi wasn't sure if he should assume anything concerning his feelings, unless he asked over it.

Jonouchi sighed and pushed the thought from his mind for the moment. Whatever he was going to ask, it would have to wait until morning. He was probably overreacting in the first place, but Kaiba seemed to be in a good enough mood that he wouldn't get pissy about being asked. Hopefully.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of Kaiba's breathing to clear his head. He was tired enough to sleep, even if he was hyped. The sugar from the fruit had done nothing to help that, most likely. Still, the creepiness of Kaiba's bedroom wasn't getting to him for once, and he felt a little high from the day he'd had. He stopped resisting the urge to sleep, deciding that he could just continue basking in his overactive satisfaction the next day.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter-Thirty-Four

Jonouchi squirmed around a little when he woke up. His neck was a little sore and cramped up, and he tried to find a way to move without waking Kaiba up. He failed, if the grumbling beside him was any indication. Jonouchi blinked his eyes open, grateful that the curtains were closed.

"Good morning," he greeted, his voice a little growly and slurred from just waking up, "You're looking bright and shiny today."

He was lying, of course. Kaiba wasn't a morning person and he knew it. He also found it hilarious that he was as sluggish and grumpy as he was in the morning.

"It's not right to lie," grumbled Kaiba in response. He sat up in the bed, trying to fix his hair and wipe his eyes before stumbling towards the bathroom. Unlike the day before, he actually had work that morning, and if he wanted to get to the office at any sort of decent hour, then he needed to hustle and get his ass over there. That probably meant getting breakfast for himself on the way too, like he did before meeting back up with Jonouchi. There was no time for him to sit around on the bed taking his time with breakfast.

"I'm taking a shower," he alerted Jonouchi before shutting the door, "Feel free to order something if you're hungry."

"Sweet," Jonouchi stretched his arms over his head and yawned. It looked like he was going to have to wait his turn for the bathroom. Didn't it make more sense for the quicker person to go first? Maybe Kaiba just wanted to get himself looking pretty before too much of the morning passed.

He did end up ordering breakfast. And then he got to wait in the bedroom for Kaiba to finish showering and doing whatever else he spent time on in the bathroom. He sat cross-legged on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. No point getting dressed before he had a chance to shower.

He was contemplating bringing up what had been bothering him the night before, but he felt hesitant to ask. He knew it was because he was afraid of the answer he might get, much as he tried to convince himself that everything was probably fine. Still, it couldn't wait forever. May as well get it out of the way, right?

Kaiba was being more efficient getting ready for work, too. Unlike times before, he was a little quicker blow drying his hair and washing his face, rushing into the closet to get dressed before stepping in front of the mirror to preen himself. His eyes trailed from Jonouchi back to himself, and he was curious about the look Jonouchi was giving him before he thought of asking over it.

"Something on your mind?"

He was adjusting the cuffs on his shirt when Jonouchi averted his eyes. What was his problem? Kaiba didn't get it, but maybe Jonouchi had some weird dream and was thinking too hard about crap. Getting his belt on, Kaiba didn't press into the matter more until he was done getting dressed, and once he was getting his papers settled in his briefcase, he asked over it again.

"You have a mouth, Jonouchi," he teased, "I know you're capable of speaking. Quite loudly too, if my memory serves me correctly."

Normally, that probably would have made Jonouchi laugh and say something equally snarky in response, but he wasn't in the most jovial mood. He fiddled with his fingers, staring at them as he did so. He wanted to speak, but now that he was in the moment, he couldn't make himself say anything.

He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath and deciding to make himself say something before Kaiba got irritated.

"I was just wondering," he began, glancing up at Kaiba briefly, "We're...we're dating, right? Maybe it's a stupid question, but I mean, you never did tell me what you'd decided..."

He shifted uncomfortably, feeling like a moron for asking in the first place. He was probably just being offensive.

"I know I'm probably being stupid. I was just wondering, is all..."

Turning his face, Kaiba stared at Jonouchi for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond. He thought they weren't going to use names for what they had, but apparently Jonouchi wasn't happy enough with just accepting the way things were between them. It made Kaiba uncomfortable, and he sighed before adjusting his clothes one last time and leaning against the wall with folded hands.

"I didn't think you cared about that sort of thing anymore," He looked up at Jonouchi questioningly, but tried not to seem too put off, "Why does it need a title? I thought you were happy with what's been going on."

He got what he wanted, didn't he? Jonouchi wanted to be with him, so Kaiba didn't see what was the matter. What was he expecting, they'd start calling each other pet names and hold hands in public? That wasn't going to happen.

"Well, yeah," Jonouchi blinked, watching Kaiba hesitantly, "But you said before that you weren't in a relationship, and never really said anything to the contrary."

Jonouchi felt his chest constricting. He had an ominous feeling about where the conversation was going. Kaiba was being evasive, which he knew wasn't a good sign. He hadn't even been that confrontational about asking him.

"So," he continued, "I wanted to know where we stand. I thought that by now you would have made up your mind."

Kaiba averted his eyes, sinking against the wall before huffing. So, Jonouchi wasn't going to let up. That should have been expected, Kaiba knew he was stubborn and didn't let shit go when he set his mind to something. He had hoped Jonouchi would have just dropped it over time, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"I like what we have," Kaiba stated calmly, "And I don't want to risk it by adding more complications to it. I have enough things on my plate right now without this too."

"What?" Jonouchi asked, incredulous. He stood, feeling suddenly very enthusiastic about getting dressed. "What the hell do you mean by "complications"? You're telling me that you were planning to play at being boyfriends and just ditch me when you didn't feel like it anymore?"

"No, where did you get that idea from? I didn't think being all official would matter. You were "dating" Kitamura, and look where that got you. It shouldn't matter... Just because I don't call you "boyfriend" doesn't mean I don't care."

Jonouchi stared at Kaiba for a few seconds before briskly collecting his clothes, starting with his pants.

"But you weren't planning to make any commitment at all, is that it? You were going to just take what you could get? What the fuck is your problem? Did you think it would be okay to treat me like we're dating and then tell me to piss off when you found someone else to use?"

"I never once used you, Jonouchi." Kaiba could feel his blood temperature rising, but he tried keeping his voice calm, "I never took anything from you that you weren't so willing to give to me. Don't sit there trying to villainize me like I did something horrible to you when I was under the impression that everything was all right. I told you I wasn't going to commit when we first started fooling around, and even though my feelings have changed since then... I'm not ready for that.

So don't go cussing at me because you got exactly what I said I was willing to give to you."

"You knew exactly what you were doing, Kaiba," Jonouchi spat, "I can't believe this bullshit. You can say all you want about not being "ready" for a relationship, but I'm not buying it. The only thing you're not ready for is being a decent fucking human being and giving back what you're trying to take."

Jonouchi had finished putting on his clothes, and was glaring at Kaiba with a deeper hatred than he'd ever felt in his life. His vision was starting to blur, but he didn't want to acknowledge it by wiping at his eyes.

"You know what's even worse than you being a heartless son of a bitch?" He accused in a tone that was almost entering hysterics. He felt the urge to run. "The fact that I made a mistake that stupid _twice._ You knew I was in love with you, and you used me for all you could get anyway. How could you do that? What right do you have to take all the benefits of being in love when you _know _you aren't willing to give it back?

You refuse to take any responsibility for your actions, and it makes me sick. Fool yourself into thinking you're innocent if you want to, Kaiba, but I'm not going to give you the benefit."

"Jonouchi, you knew exactly what you were dealing with before anything even started. I was always honest with you about that. But fine, be a victim if you want."

Kaiba got off the wall and picked up his briefcase, glancing back Jonouchi's way before scoffing and grabbing the door knob to leave, and he thought about stopping before he did anything stupid, but his pride wouldn't allow him that. What right did Jonouchi have to yell him his face about being used when he said since the beginning he wasn't going to commit?

"I'm not going to hang around while you insult me in my own house," he muttered, opening the door to leave, "I'll see you later."

"Like _hell _you will!" Jonouchi screamed at his back, but the door was already shut. As per usual, Kaiba was going on his merry way and leaving him to deal with the aftermath.

For a few moments, he paced furiously back and forth, tugging at his hair as he fumed and tried to quell the burning feeling in his chest. Then the rage started to cool, which was what he'd feared would happen. The absence of that fiery anger left room for his heart to ache and his eyes to sting with the water that rose in them. He tried taking deep breaths, blocking out his environment momentarily in an attempt to calm himself; failing that, he left the room as briskly as possible. If he was going to have a fit, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it in Kaiba's mansion.

Kaiba was already gone by the time his cab arrived. Waiting for it had given Jonouchi plenty of time to feel even shittier, to the point that he knew a breakdown would be inevitable. He just hoped he'd manage to get in the door of Honda's apartment before it hit.

Thinking about everything only made it worse, and the cab ride gave him plenty of time to _think. _He switched between hopelessly blaming Kaiba and himself, feeling like the situation was almost surreal. He couldn't decide if he was more in disbelief about Kaiba's behavior, or the fact that he'd allowed himself to be swept up by it.

The latter was honestly more distressing. No matter how much blame he could place on Kaiba, the fact remained that he'd tossed himself into a situation to be used. Again. And this time emotionally more than physically.

When he got to Honda's place, he practically threw the fare at the cab driver and ran up the stairs to the apartment, knocking urgently on the door so his friend would let him in. The moment it opened, Jonouchi pushed right past Honda and locked himself into the bathroom. Honda could tell he wasn't just going because nature called, if his concerned questions were any indication. Jonouchi just curled up in a corner of the bathroom and ignored him. He couldn't handle the company, much less Honda's inevitable reaction to hearing about what had happened.

For a few seconds, he just sat in the corner trembling, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing lightly as if it would keep him from being noticed by Honda, who was still outside the door. Eventually, though, Jonouchi couldn't keep waiting for his friend to give him some privacy, and he broke down. It wasn't anywhere near dignified, either. He sobbed harder than he wished, to the degree that he couldn't control it and it winded him. His face was slick from the abundance of tears streaming down his face, and he was getting drool on the knees of his pants, which he was using to muffle the noise.

It didn't improve with time. He just kept sobbing, unable to stop even when his mind finally stopped playing images of everything that was distressing him and his sides were in pain from the intensity. The tears eventually started to trickle away, but his breathing pattern didn't normalize for quite a while. By the time he was sitting quietly, sniffling and shaking occasionally from the chills he was getting, he felt exhausted and numb. He was sure Honda must have gone on his way by then, probably deciding he should just leave him to it. Jonouchi continued to sit silently in the dark bathroom for a good five minutes, unmotivated to move even for the sake of collapsing into bed.

He almost jumped when Honda's voice cut through the silence. Jonouchi hadn't heard footsteps, which meant Honda had snuck up on him, or he'd never left to begin with. Would he have really waited outside the door that whole time?

"Jonouchi?" He called, his voice clear but quieter than usual. Maybe he was afraid that speaking would trigger another round of ugly crying. "What happened?"

Jonouchi opened his mouth to speak, but ended up saying nothing. He didn't have the inspiration to talk, for one, but he also didn't want to deal with being shunned if he was forced to tell Honda the truth. When he didn't answer for a while, he heard the doorknob jiggling. Honda must have hoped he'd forgotten to lock it. As if.

"Will you let me in?"

"No," Jonouchi replied, his voice hoarse. He heard Honda mutter something like "I figured", and then heard him walking away. He felt a flash of guilt, and a deep sense of abandonment despite wanting to be left alone at the same time, but it didn't last very long. He heard Honda approaching the door again, and then fiddling with the lock until it clicked (to Jonouchi's horror).

Honda opened the door, letting the lamplight from the living room stream in as he looked down at him.

"You look like shit," he stated casually. Jonouchi just groaned and tried to hide his face by resting his forehead on his knees. Honda sighed.

"Come on, don't be like that. You aren't going to feel any better if you don't talk about it. I know how you are, Jonouchi."

"Piss off."

"Maybe I would if you weren't using the bathroom as a hiding spot," Honda snorted, sitting beside him on the floor when it became obvious that he wasn't moving anytime soon. "I'm your friend. I'm not going to just ignore you when you're obviously having some kind of crisis."

Jonouchi didn't reply. Honda really had no idea what kind of story he was delving into, and he didn't want to reveal it to him. That would just be a shitty way to top off the day...then again, why not go for gold if he was going to have a miserable time anyway?

"I'm an idiot, Honda," Jonouchi lamented before sniffling again. He heard Honda chuckle beside him.

"You've always known that. What happened that was bad enough to turn you into a bawling mess? I haven't seen you like this since middle school."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do. Can't you tell me what's wrong? Did your girlfriend dump you?" Honda queried, deciding to grasp for a solution rather than waiting for Jonouchi to provide one. Jonouchi simply sighed, and then decided he didn't care enough to lie.

"I never had a girlfriend in the first place," he admitted, and before Honda could ask, he continued, "I came here from Kaiba's mansion."

"Kaiba?" Honda sounded immediately prepared to make heads roll. He'd always been the first to stop Jonouchi from taking any violent measures against Kaiba, but that didn't mean he wasn't in agreement about his behavior being shitty. "What did he do? Why did you say you were with a girl? You could have just told me..."

"Because-" Jonouchi tried to explain, but ended up cutting himself off. He lost his nerve, and had already fucked himself over by working it up once that day. He didn't feel like doing it again.

"Because why?" Honda pressed, sounding more concerned than anything. Jonouchi didn't know what to tell him. If he didn't say something soon, though, Honda would only get more worked up, and Jonouchi knew from experience that he'd definitely go after someone if he knew Jonouchi had been wronged by them.

"Honda, every time I said I was with a girl, I was actually with him," Jonouchi stated quietly, trying to avoid speaking frankly as if it would save him from the ramifications somehow. Honda was silent, and Jonouchi had a feeling he'd put things together, but it didn't stop him from asking futile questions.

"Why would you do that?"

Jonouchi just gave up and sighed, curling up a little more tightly. He felt too vulnerable and nervous, and the sound of Honda's breath catching didn't help. He couldn't see his face, but he could imagine his expression of utter shock.

"Jonouchi, what-" he began before cutting off and spluttering momentarily as he searched for words. Jonouchi couldn't exactly blame him. "Why would you- What did you _do?"_

"I was trying to get him to date me," Jonouchi spilled, finally realizing that there was no reason to keep his mouth shut anymore and not caring enough to guard his words, "I'm such a fucking idiot. I knew better, and I let myself get caught up in him anyway, and of course he was a complete scumbag as usual-"

"Whoa," Honda grabbed his shoulders and stared at him. Jonouchi looked at his face, but his head was silhouetted by the light behind him. "What are you talking about? Are you saying you're into men? What the fuck did Kaiba do to you?"

He sounded so confused. There might have been a little anger mixed in there, but mostly Honda seemed flustered and bewildered. Jonouchi realized that his reaction could be considerably worse than that, but he still wasn't looking forward to explaining.

"Kaiba didn't do anything to me," Jonouchi began before his anger flared up in indignation at the statement. Then he felt pain in his chest and tugged on his hair anxiously.

"Oh god," he wailed, leaning against the wall and feeling choked up again. Was it even possible that he could cry any more than he already had? "He didn't _have _to. I gave him everything he wanted..."

He could hear Honda trying to form sentences, but he was apparently too stunned. Jonouchi resisted the urge to break down again. He didn't want to do it while someone was staring right at him, and he'd embarrassed himself enough for one day, in his opinion.

"Jonouchi," Honda spoke slowly, as if he was trying to carefully choose his words, "I have no clue what's going on, but I can see you're pretty broken up about this..."

He sighed, then gave Jonouchi's shoulders a squeeze. Jonouchi stared at him in shock. He'd honestly expected a far worse reaction on Honda's part-upset at the very least, and possibly anger. For the moment, though, he seemed more like he felt bad. Which, in turn, made Jonouchi feel bad for underestimating him.

"Look, if you'll stop hiding and come to the kitchen, I'll make you some ramen and you can tell me what happened, okay?"

Jonouchi hesitated before nodding and letting Honda help him to his feet. Much as he was reluctant to explain the whole story, he couldn't turn down some food to improve his mood and what was promised to be a sympathetic ear. He sat quietly at the table while Honda prepared the ramen, and ate quickly when he was presented with a bowl. He hadn't had any breakfast, and the warm, seasoned broth made him feel a little better. Not good, by any means, but not in the depths of despair.

He did tell Honda an abridged version of what had been happening between him and Kaiba for the past several months. He left Kitamura out entirely, unwilling to delve into that for the day and figuring Honda didn't need any more nasty shocks just yet. He also skimmed over the details of his sexual activity with Kaiba. It wasn't as if Honda couldn't assume by what had happened a couple days before.

By the time Jonouchi had finished explaining what had happened, he felt even more exhausted and depressed, and Honda looked as if his entire perception of reality had been destroyed, but he didn't say much of anything about it. Jonouchi was genuinely surprised. He was expecting some kind of berating, or some very uncomfortable questions, but none of that occurred. Honda simply tried to make him feel better and said they could always talk more about it later. It looked to Jonouchi like he wanted to talk more about it immediately, but could tell he was too upset to talk anymore.

So Jonouchi ended up going to Honda's roommate's bed. His stomach was full, and he wasn't a complete wreck anymore, but he wasn't in any state to discuss his sexuality in detail. The day was already pretty disastrous without _that _conversation.

As he settled in on the bed, Honda leaned against the doorframe, probably checking to make sure he was relatively stable.

Jonouchi thought about what had happened, this time without crying. He was still upset, but his eyes were dried out and they stung too much. Jonouchi was far too exhausted to fall back into hysterics, and no matter how broken hearted he felt, he made himself stay calm. Kaiba made his choice. There wasn't anything he could do about it, and if he didn't think he was worth the effort of dating, there wasn't anything Jonouchi could have done to change his mind.

Was it even worth it, if he wasn't going to honor their relationship? Jonouchi was sick of being used, and throwing a blanket over his head, he quietly sighed before shutting his eyes and trying to fall asleep.


End file.
